Saimin no Jutsu
by Shywhitefox
Summary: Before Naruto can leave for his two and a half year training trip, Jiraiya is called away on a mission by Tsunade. So he gives his apprentice an S-rank jutsu to study to keep him busy while he is away. Little does Naruto know the good deeds he uses the jutsu for will change his life forever. Main couple Naru/Hina Naru/Harem. Chapters 1 and 2 have been betaed.
1. Forbidden Jutsu

**Hello readers, this is my newest story, sorry for a year long absence since my last chapter post, but I have been going through college, computer related stuff involving several chapters that weren't backed up getting deleted, and some personal stuff to.**

**Now for those of you that do, and dont know that Saimin no Jutsu means hypnosis technique in Japanese, dont worry, minus one or two cases this story won't be about Naruto using hypnosis to have his way with all the girls in Naruto series, instead it will be deeper than that, like gratitude for making them a better ninja because of it, and also because they are just curious on what they are missing out on...maybe not the best explanation, i know, but it's the only one i can give without to many spoilers, so please just give one or two chapters a chance.**

**Oh yes, and I don't own Naruto. It, in fact, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto if I did however then Naruto certainly would have gotten with Hinata before the timeskip or at least shortly after the Pain battle. The situation with the rest of my stories are below, so right now i hope you all enjoy the show.**

**EDIT: 7/5/12...my beta Cows are my friends has now fixed the grammar of chapter 1 of Saimin no Jutsu so I am now reuploading it and chapter 2 later then the new chapter 4 some time later so please enjoy oh yes and since I forgot to say this last time I will say it now. This story was inspired by a person on deviantART named jimryu, and his 6 page doujinshi called Saimin Jutsu, plus some of his other hypnosis related artwork that feature girls from other series.**

* * *

><p>It was night in Konoha. Darkness had descended upon the large village, and bathed it in the pale illumination of the moon. Posts lit up the streets. Not a single home had a light on save for two exceptions.<p>

One was the Hokage building. Where the current Hokage dwelt signing forms and documents only she had the authority to make official. The other however held one Naruto Uzumaki, why were his lights on? Why was he not in bed asleep at this late hour? It was for two reasons.

The first was, of course, one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, Jiraiya the Toad Sennin, had decided to take him as his latest apprentice and teach him everything he knew. Soon they would be leaving for a two year trip outside the village. Naruto smiled as the memory of being told that he was being trained by the Sennin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback Start)<strong>

"_Really y-you still want to train me Ero-sennin? E-even after what I said about Sasuke?" Said Naruto, sitting up straight on the hospital bed as the man frowned at such ignorant disrespect towards him._

"_That's right kid. I'll train you, but of course, it's going to come with a small sacrifice."_

"_What? I'll do anything!" The blond almost shouted knowing the only way he would get Sasuke back from Orochimaru was to become even more powerful than what he was now._

_The perverted man had a serious look in his eyes. He knew the boys dream full well so the request may be difficult for him, but it was the only way he would be able to train him full time. So he could reach his full potential before the Akatsuki got him. "Naruto, as you may know I come in and out of Konoha so I can give information to Tsunade about anything I deem a potential risk to the village, and I can't do that if I have to stay here and train you so…"_

"…_you want me to go with you… and leave Konoha." Said the blond interrupting the man before he could continue. Jiraiya looked slightly impressed that Naruto figured that out on his own. "For how long?" The Gennin asked after a moment of silence._

"_Two years. Maybe we could add in a month or two," Jiraiya answered honestly, "but after that I will bring you back here. Then me and your sensei will do our best to train you till the Akatsuki make their move."_

"_OK, I'll do it." Naruto said with a grin. "I'll get strong enough to bring Sasuke back to the village, then take down the Akatsuki!" The white haired man smiled with the boy, and offered out his hand._

"_Well then once you get out of here we can begin your training, my apprentice." It felt so odd calling him that. It was the same feeling he got when he'd trained Minato, the fourth Hokage, all those years ago._

_Naruto stretched out his un-bandaged left arm, and shook the white haired man's hand happily. "Right Ero…I-I mean Jiraiya-Sensei." Seems he was already learning._

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback end)<strong>

Naruto stopped working as he took a moment to enjoy the memory, but as he did, the wrench in their plans that had appeared roughly an hour later as the sensei and apprentice were making plans on all the places they were going to visit also came to his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback start)<strong>

"_Jiraiya are you in here?" The aforementioned man looked past the curtain beside Naruto's bed to see his busty, blond teammate walking up to them from the doorway._

_He smiled and waved warmly to her. "Hey there Tsunade. I was just offering Naruto here a once in a lifetime opportunity that he quickly accepted." Explained the old pervert as he patted the boy on the shoulder._

"_Yeah Ero…" The pervert glared lightly towards the blond. "…I-I mean Jiraiya-sensei is going to train me for a few years outside of the village as his apprentice." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head after he quickly corrected himself._

_The female Hokage sighed at how bad their timing was. She hated to see Naruto hurt in anyway, but there was nothing she could do to avoid that now. Her hands were tied. "Jiraiya, a situation has come to my attention that may be a serious threat to the village if ignored for too long." Naruto had a worried look on his face as he suspected what this could mean._

_The man looked at his friend. "Tsunade…I'm sure it can wait until Naruto's free to leave here tomorrow, and besides, do you really need me to go? I'm sure someone of Kakashi's calibre would be able to take care of this problem." Jiraiya tried his best to avoid letting the boy down by offering a substitute in his place, but the busty blond shook her head regretfully._

"_I'm sorry Jiraiya, but I wouldn't be able to trust anyone else to get this mission done. Unless they had your reconnaissance skills, or your connections." She sighed lightly, she was definitely going to need a drink later. "This is non-negotiable, alright?" The white haired man sighed, and nodded in acceptance. "OK then, come to my office later, and we can go over the details of the mission. Be ready to leave in the afternoon." She closed the door, and left the two alone together._

_Turning his head, Jiraiya saw the blond boy with his head facing his sheets with a clearly depressed look in his eyes. The toad sage smiled and clasped the boys shoulder gently. "It's ok Naruto, these reconnaissance missions usually last about three months. Especially if it's an S rank like I suspect it is."_

_Naruto looked up and smiled understanding the old pervert. "It's ok, I understand. Besides it's only for a few months. I can wait that long."_

"_That's the spirit kid, but I would hate to leave my apprentice empty handed with nothing to do for a few months. I'll leave you the scroll of one of my most powerful and easy to use jutsu. Maybe it'll keep you entertained for a few months." The white haired man let a perverted giggle escape his lips but Naruto didn't seem to notice. In fact he looked absolutely excited._

"_That's awesome! How strong is it? Is it an A-rank jutsu like the Rasengan?" His face had the widest grin the old sage had ever seen. It brought him an amused chuckle before he answered his apprentice's questions._

_The man shook his head. "Nope, it's an S-rank jutsu that I created, and I'm the only one that currently knows how to use it. I have also named it a forbidden jutsu because of how dangerous it would be if it fell into the wrong hands." Naruto was wide eyed at the fact he would be learning to use such a technique. He would have jumped for joy if his injuries hadn't stopped him._

"_Awesome! I can't wait!" He exclaimed happily._

"_Remember Naruto," said the toad sage gaining the blond's attention, "I'm trusting you with this to use as please, but be careful with it, and above all else DON'T LET TSUNADE FIND OUT! She would kill me if she knew I possessed the knowledge to use such a jutsu." Jiraiya had the most serious look on his face Naruto had ever seen. He must be positive he would be killed if Tsunade discovered he possessed the knowledge of such a jutsu. Naruto was honoured being given such trust from the sage. Yet at the same time frightened of the Hokage's wrath if she discovered he could use it too._

_Naruto's face went from excited to serious after a few moments. "Don't worry Jiraiya-sensei I promise Baa-Chan will never hear a word of it." They both shook on it, and continued going over the places they were going to go while on their training trip after the Sannin finally got back._

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback end)<strong>

The next day Naruto had found the scroll containing the jutsu on his bed when he got home. He silently began to work on it, not wanting to risk anyone discovering him working on a forbidden jutsu by celebrating the moment he got the scroll. So far one week has passed since Jiraiya left, and Naruto was getting the final touches on the technique complete so it would be ready for use.

As he worked on learning this new jutsu, all kinds of possibilities flew through his mind. The first thing he imagined was free ramen from Ichiraku's forever, then using this jutsu to finally make the love of his life, Sakura Haruno, love him, maybe using it to cause self-inflicted pranks on the people of the village, or perhaps it was the solution to ending his long torment. He could use this jutsu to make everyone back off. He could even get free stuff in shops, and have everyone respect him! The wild thought then came to him that he could become Hokage with it, but he quickly squashed that thought since the whole point of his dream was to have everyone respect him for his ninja skills, still the idea of making everyone stop hating him because of the Kyuubi was certainly something he would consider.

The young blond boy, after untold hours put into learning the new jutsu launched his fist into the air. "YES! I finally did it!" He said in a very loud voice. "Now I can do whatever I want…but I still need a guinea pig to test it out on. A human being…" As if kami had listened to his request, two men broke down Naruto's door like it was nothing. Naruto smiled inwardly as he examined the two men. Large, fat, and drunk both of them held a knife, and both of them were people Naruto recalled had attacked him in the past. He could not have asked for better test dummies.

"Okay demon brat, this is the end of you. No ANBU, or demon lovers are going to save you this time." The first man said in a clear voice that surprised Naruto a bit.

"Ye-eah b-brooo, lets makes him bleeds." Said the second man with a slur in his voice which meant he clearly had more to drink than his brother.

The blond just smiled at the two men as they brandished their knives. "I don't think so you idiots! My days of being hated, and being this village's punching bag are over!" Naruto declared as he raised his hands forming them into a familiar cross. He shouted out the name of his trademark jutsu. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" White smoke enveloped the boys apartment, as it slowly thinned out and disappeared, a second Naruto appeared standing beside the original in the same position. "Now you're mine..." Said both Naruto's as they raised their hands up, and put their middle and index fingers together on each hand, their tips touching the same finger on the other hand, then have his two thumbs touch each other till his finger formed a diamond shape, and arranged it so they were aiming for a brothers head. He then said the name of his new jutsu. "**Saimin no Jutsu!"**

The two intruders stood unmoving for a minute. Naruto was hesitant to approach, so he gave them a test question. "You," he pointed to the less drunk brother. "What's your name?"

"Alex Zane." He simply said, Naruto noted that all anger was gone from his voice and the man acted as if he was in a casual, if boring, conversation.

"Ok good. Let's see…Why did you and your brother attack me?" He asked feeling more relaxed and calm knowing his jutsu must have worked.

"Both of our wives were ninja, but they died twelve years ago fighting the Kyuubi. Just like everyone else, we attack you because we think it is the only way to get back at the fox." Naruto scowled at the excuse. You would have to be a special kind of stupid to believe that kind of crap. Especially since Naruto knew that he had never shown any signs of the fox's power taking control of him growing up, well maybe the enhanced healing, surviving life threatening beatings as a child, and the red chakra, but besides that nothing.(He swore!)

"Bastards…Listen, if I were to tell you that I did not cause the deaths of your wives, and said I am different from the fox, would you believe me and leave me alone?" Both men nodded dumbly. "Ok then, then let me just say that I am not the Kyuubi. We are separate from each other. We are not the same person!"

"Of course Naruto-sama, we understand." The men said in unison.

"Great. Now when you go home, go to bed and act as if this evening never happened…oh, and also I want you to treat me as if you would treat a normal ninja of Konoha." Naruto ordered thinking of how many times he may have to do this before everyone in Konoha treated him normally.

"Yes Naruto-sama." They responded without enthusiasm.

"Good. Now go home you two, and leave me alone." Both men turned around, and left the apartment, but before they could leave Naruto snapped his fingers and gave one last order when it came to mind. "Oh that's right, out of the kindness of your hearts, could you fix my front door once your hangover passes tomorrow?"

"Yes Naruto-sama" Both men once again nodded like idiots, and left the small apartment complex leaving behind Naruto who was smiling wildly at his possible greatest accomplishment.

"_This is amazing!"_ he thought loudly _"Now that I know how this works, I'll have a special surprise for Sakura-chan tomorrow, and have her fulfil all my dreams."_ The blond turned the lights off in his apartment, and went to bed. Staying up to three in the morning, and using a jutsu he wasn't familiar with really left him wasted.

It was now two in the evening, and Naruto was walking through the busy streets. It seemed to him that every adult in sight looked at him as if he was the devil in a child's skin, but the boy had long learned the ability to ignore such treatment by brushing it off like it was dirt on his clothes.

As he walked, he smiled when he noticed his favourite pink haired girl was walking towards the Hokage's building. Quickly catching up to her, he gave her one of the goofy smiles that he was oh so infamous for. "Hey Sakura-chan, since we don't have any training today how about we get lunch together or something? My treat." He offered, however, Sakura only turned her head away from him.

"Yeah right Naruto, you will probably just bring me to Ichiraku's, or forget your wallet and make me pay for your meal. Besides, I have an appointment with Tsunade-sensei, so I can't right now." Without even looking at the blond she stormed off at a faster pace. Shooting the blond down and not even caring. Sakura then stopped suddenly, and turned around raising Naruto's hopes. "And make sure to be at the training ground tomorrow on time. I swear if you arrive later than Kakashi-sensei again, I will beat you senseless." She turned around once again heading towards her destination. Leaving behind her depressed teammate.

Naruto sighed in a defeated fashion as he watched her walk through the large red building's doors. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned to leave. That was until he heard a weird squeaking noise. He looked around him, it came again as he looked in the direction of a nearby corner. He calmly walked over to it, and looked over it. Behind the corner he was surprised to see a blushing girl with lavender coloured eyes. His smile returned to his face as he recognised her as a girl he went to the academy with.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you today?" She jumped after hearing her name called by the blond.

She looked back at him nervous and fighting back the urge to faint. "O-Oh Naruto-k-kun, i-it's good to see you. I-I'm glad to see y-you back on your feet." Despite the blush appearing on her face, she forced herself to smile at the blond boy who she secretly loved with all her heart.

Naruto couldn't explain it, but he found himself blushing after the young Hyuuga heiress's face was covered with her own. During his time in the hospital the only people that visited him were his sensei, Kakashi, Tsunade along with her assistant Shizune, Sakura whenever she was working her rounds in the hospital, and on more than one occasion Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame, who even closed down shop to visit him while he was bedridden, but no one visited him more than the indigo haired girl in front of him.

Every day she came to his assigned room with a bouquet of flowers. Every day there were different types. She even bought a vase and placed them on the drawer beside his bed. When they were near expiring Naruto trusted her with his apartment key, and she pressed them into pots for him and watered them, needless to say he was awestruck at the sight that awaited him on his balcony when her returned home. There were roses, lilacs, daffodils, lily's and many, many more potted and arranged beautifully.

Even when he was in the hospital her presence made it all comfortable. She told him stories of missions with her team. While he told her of how his match with Neji went since she had missed some of it, and how the chase to bring back Sasuke went in wonderful detail that left her blushing and begging the nurses to let her stay longer. When she finally was allowed to stay, she was given a blanket, and she slept on the chair next to Naruto's bed. The content look on her face was something that made the blond blush several shades of red remembering, and he never even knew the reason for it.

"So…are you doing OK? I haven't seen you since I was in the hospital." He asked inching closer to her, not noticing her blush growing with every inch he closed between them.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm doing alright. I've mostly b-been training with my f-family and my team. I-I've been pretty b-busy l-lately to be honest." Her nervous stutter was so obvious now that Hinata felt like she wanted to bury her head in her hands, and run off.

Naruto smiled at the indigo haired girl as he watched the blush on her face intensify. He wished she would stop it. He had to admit it was pretty cute, but if she was going to be a serious ninja she needed to stop the blushing, stuttering, acting so shy, and not be afraid of what people thought of her. If she just put her thoughts and opinions out there she would be an amazing ninja, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do for her…then he almost smacked himself when the obvious solution struck him.

"Um…Hinata-chan. I was just wondering if you doing anything right now?" he asked.

Her blush increased a bit more. That _almost_ sounded like a line when you're asking someone out on a date. "N-No I-I'm free t-today N-Naruto-kun." She seriously had a hard time keeping a straight sentence right now, she was overwhelmed.

"Well would you like to…go training, or something? I'm not really doing anything myself." He rubbed his head nervously, for some reason he was getting embarrassed about being alone with the lavender eyed girl.

"Um…s-sure, H-How about my t-team's training ground? N-no one should be around right now s-since we have the day off." She answered with her usual stutter.

"Perfect, let's go." Not even thinking, Naruto grabbed the shy girl's hand, and led her to their destination, knowing exactly where to go. He glanced at her a few times. He expected her to be quiet, but instead she was giggling at the boy's antics, and held onto his hand like it was a lifeline.

Smiling at the boy as they ran, Hinata wasn't surprised to see people looking at the blond she loved so much with hate in their eyes. She had seen this many times herself when she was younger, for some reason everyone would glare at the boy like he was a plague they wanted to be rid of. She never told anyone this, but she was disgusted by that behaviour. Sure, he pulled pranks on people in his search for attention, but no one, to her knowledge anyway, ever got hurt from it. Naruto was the kindest and sweetest boy she had ever met. It didn't seem right for him to be treated this way. Amazingly he wasn't hateful in any way. She wished by some miracle she could be just like him, and shrug off her responsibility's as the Hyuuga heiress like he does with the adults hating his guts, but she couldn't do that. She wished by some miracle she could, but she was too self-conscious to be just like the blond boy.

Stopping in the middle of the training field Naruto smiled at the girl. "Ohhh that's right Hinata-Chan, I forgot to tell you. I learned a new jutsu, but I haven't really tested it yet. Could you maybe help me out pleeessse?" He nearly begged, pretending to have no experience with his new technique.

"Um…s-sure Naruto kun, w-what do you want me t-to do?" The boy's smile spread from ear to ear as he looked for a good place to use and sure enough, he found a good spot in front of a nearby tree. He walked over till he was in front of it, and motioned for Hinata to come to him. Nodding she walked over, and stopped in front of him.

"Ok Hinata-chan, now I'm very secretive about this jutsu, and I will only let you see it. So could you use your Byakugan to make sure no one's around?" Said the blond who really didn't want anyone to know about the jutsu, and so took precautions to keep the secret safe.

Nodding slowly at the request she activated her bloodline. **"Byakugan!" **She searched, and was happy to see no one was in sight to see the secretive jutsu. Hinata turned her jutsu off, and gave him the good news. "W-Were clear Naruto-kun, n-no one's around." She smiled happily, maybe she could use the opportunity alone to tell him how she felt about him. She shook her head at the thought. Once again it would take a miracle for her to overcome her shyness, and do something so bold, daring, and embarrassing.

Smiling even more now, Naruto moved his hands, and fingers then put them in the right positions. Then he called the technique as he aimed for the unsuspecting girls head. "**Saimin no Jutsu!**" Hinata began to feel odd. Her arms fell to her sides, and she looked into Naruto's eyes without breaking contact. Her body began to relax. Her heart that was racing a few moments ago, calmed down, and her face returned to its usual pale self as her blush slowly vanished. Naruto was surprised when he caught himself blushing again. He had never seen the girl without her trademark blush, and to his surprise he thought something a moment ago he thought he would never say about her. _"Wow, she's even cuter than Sakura-chan."_

Like the two guys from last night, Hinata gave her favourite blond a vacant stare. She didn't move an inch. She just waited for her orders.

"Hinata-chan can you hear me?" She nodded. "Do you feel OK?" She nodded a second time. "Do you know what the jutsu I just used is?" This time she answered after she shook her head slowly.

"No Naruto-sama." She said clearly with no emotion. Naruto blushed at being called by the 'sama' honorific by a girl, but quickly shook his head and got back to business.

"You see Hinata-chan this jutsu is a new one I just recently learned called the Saimin no Jutsu. Any command I give you while you're in this hypnotized state you will obey without question." She nodded dumbly just as the men from last night indicating she was now fully under his command. He coughed and gave his orders. "Good. Now I have noticed that your shyness would be a real problem if you were on a mission. So for your first order, don't be shy or stutter so much like you always do, and also don't blush unless it's a really extreme case, or something you're really, seriously, embarrassed about." She nodded at the command.

"Yes Naruto-sama. I will not act as shy as I normally do, and not stutter as much as I normally do. I will also not blush unless it's an extreme case." she said obediently making Naruto smile.

The blond went over what else he could do to improve Hinata's performance. He knew from Kiba that she trained very seriously so he couldn't do that. Then he remembered the Hyuuga heiress was never confidant in her ability's, always undermining herself, and thinking she couldn't do anything right. She had even told him once when she visited him. It was best to get rid of such negative emotions. Since she was now under the hypnosis jutsu it was possible. "Okay Hinata-chan, here are your next orders. From this day forward you will always be confidant in your ability's, not in an arrogant way, in thinking you can do anything, but in a way that will allow you to always fight at your best without underestimating your own abilities. Also I want you to be confidant about anything you put your mind to, never hesitate, just do what you want to do. Be the person you want to be without fear of what others will think." She nodded at the orders which, once again, brought a smile to his face. "Okay then, when I snap my fingers you will be free from the control of the jutsu, but you will obey every order to the letter, and you won't remember me using this jutsu on you." He snapped his fingers, not waiting for her response and looked on for a reaction.

Hinata kept her head down. She seemed to be alright, but she wasn't moving. That certainly wasn't a good sign to Naruto. He leaned in closer to see if anything was wrong. Once he did however, her head quickly shot up making him move his own back. He took the opportunity to look deeply into her pale lavender eyes. Many things were different about her at that moment. Most noticeable was that unlike the rare times Naruto got to look at her eyes she didn't turn away quickly, they were hardened, unmoving, and half lidded, as opposed to their usual shakiness. She also showed no signs of turning away. The second thing Naruto noticed was the lack of a blush forming on her face, as usually did whenever she looked at the blond, now he could see her face clearly without it. He blushed just as he had when she was hypnotized. Finally, there was a big smile on her face where normally a nervous expression adorned her face. All these things together sent an odd tingle down his spine, and for reasons he didn't understand his heart rate increased slightly.

She swayed towards him slowly which made him back away with a light blush still on his face. "Naruto-kun…come here please." She said without a stutter with her always gentle voice, but the blond merely shook his head

"Ummm…N-no that's o-oka…" Before he could finish, Hinata was in front of him. Thanks to her unrestrained speed Naruto barely sensed her movement, her smiling face but an inch from his. He quickly jumped back across the open field away from her, his heart throbbing like crazy. He was about to speak up again till he saw her strutting towards him as if nothing happened. He backed away once again till he hit a tree. He wished he could just run away but his legs quivered and refused to move an inch. Naruto never in his life, had felt this way before, it certainly wasn't fear. It was something more alien than that.

After a moment, she reached him and placed her left hand to his forearm, and had it travel up to his abs, and gave them a gentle squeeze. Hinata released a light moan which confused the heavily breathing blond. She then moved her hand upward till it reached his cheek, and gently caressed it. She leaned in closer, as her right hand did the same. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I promise you won't be disappointed." She leaned in closer till their lips met in what would be the Hyuuga heiress's first kiss. Naruto, not able to register what was happening, did nothing, but Hinata however entered her tongue into the blond's mouth, and deepened the kiss to a passionate level. After a few moments every muscle in Naruto's body calmed down as she broke the kiss to whisper gentle words in his ear. Words she had wanted to say for the longest time "I love you, Naruto-kun."

He was stunned to hear those words leave her mouth, his only response was the unthinkable…he fainted.

Seeing the boy flat on his back, Hinata's giggled lightly at their reversed positions. Finally calming down she lifted the blond up, and activated her Byakugan. She quickly carried him out of the training field and through Konoha without being seen by anyone till she successfully reached her destination…the blond's apartment.

Finding his keys in his pocket, she opened his now fixed door, and quickly led him to the bed. Not even taking in her surrounding's, she removed his jacket, and lay him on the bed. Sitting on his bed next to him, Hinata watched him sleep, and stroked his whiskered cheek. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're so handsome right now. I hope you will wake up soon so I can show you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me."

As if hearing her, Naruto stirred in his sleep with a smile on his face. "Hinata-chan, I-I had no idea." She smiled back at his sleeping body, then grinned wildly. A grin that could almost match the whisker cheeked boys. Reaching for the zipper of her cream coloured jacket, she pulled it down, and threw it on top of the orange and blue one, then lay on the bed beside the blond on her side. Her right arm wrapped around his neck, and boldly enough, her right leg over his thigh. Hinata then rested her head on his chest all while wearing that bright grin.

"_How many times have I dreamt of doing this?" _She thought to herself. _"I have no idea what's happened to me, but…I like it. I feel like I can act how I've always wanted to act without a care in the world, or what my father or the clan think."_ She smiled lightly. _"I hope I can stay like this forever, but…why can't I shake the feeling this is somehow all because of Naruto-kun?" _She snuggled closer with that thought in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later)<strong>

After half an hour Naruto finally awoke. He groaned and rolled to his right side. Opening his eyes, he saw the sleeping form of Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto's first reaction was to blush a bright red. Second was to silently freak out about what happened, and how he got in this situation. Then he remembered what she said…she said she loved him and she kissed him. His heart throbbed like it did before, something inside him wished to experience that kiss again, a kiss with Hinata. Gulping, he inched closer, but stopped when a smile suddenly formed on the supposedly sleeping girls face.

"Naughty boy." Opening her eyes, Hinata quickly moved on top of the blond before he could react, and restrained his arms to the sides of the bed by the wrist using her own hands, then lowered her head till they were inches away. "My precious Naruto-kun, if you are so eager to kiss me again you should have just asked me, I wouldn't have minded." She leaned in closer to him, going for another kiss which made Naruto freak out.

"W-W-Wait H-Hinata-chan, you got to stop. You're not yourself right now." She stopped her descent then pulled back till her face was in full view with the kindest of smiles.

"Oh I know there is something wrong Naruto-kun. For the first time in my life I am living the way I want to. I have finally shed that shy persona, and thrown caution to the wind. Now I can be the strong, and confidant Hinata Hyuuga I have always dreamt of being." She inched closer, once again both of them were looking into each other's eyes clearly. "And you had something to do with it. Didn't you Naruto-kun?"

He didn't look away, instead he just nodded "Y-Yeah…" He sighed. She figured that much out on her own so he may as well come clean. "I-I used a special hypnotic jutsu on you, and gave you orders. Orders like you wouldn't be so shy anymore and instead act the way you always wished to. Then I-I made you forget the jutsu, but remember your orders." Naruto blushed as he said it. He was expecting her to get angry, or slap him, _something_, but instead she stayed in place with a gentle smile on her face.

After a moment she leaned in closer, and finally kissed his lips again, not as passionately as she did before, but gentle and controlled. Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes and kiss her back. This time she broke the kiss slowly, making their lips part once more. "I love you Naruto-kun, I have for the longest time."

"You don't mean that." He said, turning his head away with an upset look on his face. "Something happened with the jutsu that made you think you love me." He closed his eyes, and sighed thinking, _"It was created by Ero-Sannin after all." _Hinata frowned at his words, and released his arms then looked away.

"Do…Do you really think that Naruto-kun?" Her eyes began to water. Naruto turned to face her to say something, but stopped as he felt his heart ache at the sight of tears rolling down her eyes. He looked away again.

"How can someone possible love me? I was lucky enough to have friends like you. People to care about me like Iruka-sensai…but love me…how can anyone possibly love someone like me?" Unconsciously, he moved his hand over his stomach to his seal, the seal that held the Kyuubi in his body. After a moment he felt Hinata's gentle hand place itself on top of his.

She smiled at him as she uttered her next words. "I know about the Kyuubi inside your body Naruto-kun." His eyes widened at hearing that.

Naruto turned back to see her smiling face. "w-what…H-How long?" He whispered, but she heard him clearly.

"Since you failed the Genin exam a few months ago. When everyone was looking for you after you stole that scroll. Many Hyuuga's searched for you, and I was told to stay inside. Once I heard who they were looking for I defied my father, and sneaked out of the Hyuuga estate. Eventually I found you working on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I wanted to, many times, go up to you and ask you why you had done what you did, but when I finally worked up the courage, Iruka-sensei, and Mizuki showed up. I heard everything, how you were tricked into stealing the scroll, how the Kyuubi was sealed within you…and why the adults have hurt you, and treated you like a monster for so long." Naruto didn't say anything as Hinata explained herself. He honestly could not believe what he was hearing.

"Y-You know all that, and you still…love me?" She nodded slowly, still smiling.

"Yes, I loved you long before then, for your warm, and kind personality, your handsome looks, your caring nature, your will to never give up, and so much more. One demon sealed within your body means nothing to me. It doesn't change who you are or the reasons I love you with all my heart." Naruto was taken aback by her words. He had never in his life been told this before, and to be honest, he never expected anyone to utter those words to him. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Sakura saying them to him, and yet here Hinata was saying it instead. He was left speechless.

He looked away again once he realised something. "Hinata-chan, thank you, but…I-I don't know if I can say the same…and mean it like you do…I-I don't know if I love you, or not. T-This is just all too new, too fast to me." He admitted. If he hadn't before, he certainly expected to be slapped in the face by the new confidant Hinata now. Yet no injury to his face came, instead she continued to smile on top of him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." She said calmly, much to his surprise. "I know you don't love me and maybe you never will, but…even so, my heart and soul will always belong to you." She moved her hands to her shirt, and lifted it over her head then threw it to the ground revealing her lavender coloured bra and her large B-cup chest. The blond boy blushed madly at the sight of her. Hinata's half lidded eyes did little to help him. "With that in mind, please accept my body, and make me your woman. Even if you don't love me I will always be yours."

Naruto was taken aback again. Here Hinata was, on top of him with the only thing covering her upper body her bra, and she wished to give herself to him. She even wanted him to make her a woman, taking her virginity. Gulping, he sat up till his mouth was next to her ear. "I-I don't love you Hinata-chan, but…if you will let me, I-I would like to get to know you better. Maybe say it to you, and mean it with all my heart one day." She nodded, happy to hear him say those words. The blond boy looked away nervously with a light blush gracing his whiskered cheeks. "A-Are you sure you want this?" Hinata smiled and removed her bra, revealing her breasts to him. Which made him blush even more, with a river of blood threatening to leave his nose.

"I'm very sure Naruto-kun." She said, grabbing his right hand and bringing it to her left chest. "Grope it." She whispered. Nodding, Naruto did just that, and earned a gentle moan from the Hyuuga heiress that was easy on his ears. She smiled once she felt something poke her crotch, teasingly, she rocked on the poking object which earned a moan from the blond this time around. Grabbing his left hand, she brought it to her right ass cheek, and like before she moaned again which only served to excite the blond, and make his manhood grow, further poking the indigo haired girl. Grinning lightly, she moved her right hand along her breast, and down her stomach till it stopped on the zipper of her pants which she teasingly pulled down till it reached the bottom. "You want me Naruto-kun?"

He nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes I do." Smiling, she lowered herself onto him, and kissed his neck, and earn more delightful moans from the blond Genin, she lifted her head up till her lips were at his ear.

"Be a good lover and take my pants and panties off please." Gulping he brought his hand to the top of her pants, and placed his thumb under the clothing. Slowly pulling them down as she went back to kissing his neck. Once every layer of clothing was removed from her body, Naruto's hand went back up her leg, caressing the thigh and finally landing on her ass cheek. She grinned suddenly much to his surprise. "Good boy, now it's my turn." The Hyuuga heiress quickly reversed her position so she was looking right at his clothed lower half while he was looking directly at her already, slightly wet, womanhood.

His hot breaths reached her sensitive pussy, which made her release a series of moans that excited the blond even more. Naruto gulped once again, unsure of how to ask his next question. "Umm H-Hinata-chan…c-can I touch it?" She smiled back kindly at the boy.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you can do whatever you want to my body, but why settle for a simple touch?" She lowered her waist till her pussy was literally against his nose, flooding his nostrils with the smell of her juices. "Lick it. Use that tongue of yours." Not waiting for further invitation the blond Genin did what was asked of him licking the girl's womanhood. The tip of his tongue moved across the lips, and eventually penetrated them. Hinata could feel herself get wetter and wetter. In a bold move, she rocked her hips, which both teens seemed to be enjoying. Finally snapping out of pleasure filled daze, her eyes moved to the zipper of the blond's pants. She gleefully pulled it down with her teeth, and threw the pants to the ground after she pulled them off his lower half.

The only article of clothing that remained were his boxers, for the first time since this whole thing started, she blushed lightly as she pulled down the boxers to reveal the boy's fully erect eight inch manhood. Hinata's lavender tinted eyes were the size of dish plates. She certainly didn't expect this. Hinata was surprised to catch herself gulping and licking her lips slowly in an almost hungrily, savoury manner. The blond boy moaned lightly, feeling her hot breaths touch his throbbing length. For a moment he stopped licking her pussy and looked down at her.

"Lick it. Use that tongue of yours." He said with a grin, copying the advice she had just given him moments ago. Giggling, a bright smile formed on Hinata's lips.

"Why Naruto-kun, how daring of you." She gave the erect appendage a few strokes with her right hand, making him moan loudly before continuing. "I'm glad to see you're finally getting into this. So, I will reward you." She licked the tip of the blonds surprisingly large manhood teasingly, which made Naruto moan even louder. He quickly went back to licking her soft pussy to stop himself from moaning loudly enough for people outside his apartment to hear him. _"Hmmmm, I wonder if I can fit it all inside my mouth." _Hinata thought to herself while stroking and licking the large cock. Smiling, she wrapped her mouth around the tip and pushed down. She could only get five inches in her mouth. Frowning, or as well as you can with something like that in your mouth, she pushed down as hard as she could till she reached seven inches. Breathing heavily at what the indigo haired girl was doing, Naruto forcibly grabbed her bare rear with both hands and pulled her down further, more afraid than ever his loud moans would draw unnecessary attention to his apartment, but even more so because he enjoyed the way the young Hyuuga girl tasted. Hinata had to admit she felt the same once drops of pre-cum went down her throat.

Finally after some struggle, she finally swallowed the full eight inches. Because of their current position her nose was literally touching his balls, but not for long as she bobbed her head up and down his length as fast as she could. Finding it now surprisingly easier to get in, and out, the movement seemed to have the effect of Naruto licking the insides of her pussy faster and even twirling his tongue around inside her making her release muffled moans.

"_O-Oh kami i-if h-he/s-she keeps doing that…I'll…'ll…"_ They both thought at the same time. A moment later Hinata was the first to give out. Squirming, she released her juices inside Naruto's mouth. Her eyes literally rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure the release gave her, but she was brought back down to earth when the blond's own pent up cum shot into her mouth without warning. It went down her throat. The warm essence of the ninja she loved felt so hot it was almost overwhelming. She gave the still hard cock a few gentle strokes to milking out the few remaining drops into her welcoming mouth. Naruto was more, or less the same, moving his tongue frantically for any excess cum still around her pussy.

"Hinata…chan…that was amazing." Naruto barely managed to say with wet lips thanks to Hinata. The pale girl turned around and sat up with her knees at his thighs and looked down at the blond with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Naruto-kun, may I…use your phone…please?" She panted, looking at the dusty black house phone on the nightstand beside his bed. Although confused, he nodded smiling kindly. Hinata reached over to it, and held it to her ear entering a series of numbers. Naruto chuckled to himself, this was probably the first time the thing had a use since no one had ever called him before, but it begged the question who Hinata was calling? Especially in their current state.

"Hello? Who is this?" Said a male voice from the communication device.

Hinata smiled wildly before she answered. "Hello Oto-sama its Hinata." Naruto gulped at hearing her say that. Naruto knew her father was Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the main branch. He had also heard many rumours on the street about him, none were all that pleasant. If he were to find out what Naruto was doing to his daughter heads, more precisely Naruto's, would roll. He had also, on a more pleasant note, heard most Hyuuga's weren't biased about him because of the demon that was caged within him, but neither would they help him or risk having their good name tarnished because of a few good deeds. As far as Naruto stood Hinata, and her cousin Neji were probably the only ones he could probably stand. Naruto was taken out of his thoughts as he listened to Hinata's conversation with her father. "I just called to tell you I will not be home tonight. I will be staying at a friend's to get some extra…training done."

There was silence on the other end. There were a few things Hiashi was wondering at that moment, like why was Hinata talking without a stutter, why was she telling him this when she had never done anything like stay at a friend's house before, and it also didn't sound like she was asking for permission. Like she was going to stay there no matter what he said. Which was another oddity since she was normally so obedient. "Um…Alright Hinata, do as you wish…" She smiled, and moved her hand up, and down the blond boy's manhood, making him quickly cover his mouth before he moaned. "But remember you have your match against Hanabi tomorrow. Be sure you are there, and try to put on at least a bearable performance." She frowned at hearing that.

"Don't worry Oto-sama. I'll make you proud, but make sure you have a stretcher and some medical ninja's on standby. Because Hanabi is going to need it when I am done with her." She hung up before another word could be said.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Hiashi)<strong>

In his office, Hiashi slowly put the phone down with a confused expression on his normally calm and collected face. _"That's was…odd."_ He thought to himself. He eventually smiled lightly and went back to work. _"I wonder what has gotten into Hinata to inspire such a…change in her personality."_ He leaned back on the chair. _"Maybe she is finally growing up. I guess."_ A smile still on his face, he went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and Hinata)<strong>

As Hiashi finished his thoughts, he was blissfully unaware that his normally shy daughter Hinata was riding Naruto as hard as she could the moment the connection was cut. "Oh kami! That was so hot…Naruto-kun!" She admitted, talking back to her father for the first time in her life, while naked, and on top of the blond ninja she had loved for so long, lit a bright, passionate fire in her body that would not be extinguished anytime soon.

"He'll…kill me i-if…he finds out!" Naruto panted, his hands on her hips pushing her in and out, timing it perfectly with her. Even though it was true he didn't care, at the moment he could die happy as he gave into the passion of the situation.

Hinata bent down flush against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance of the other as Naruto continued to thrust inside her pussy. She eventually broke the kiss and spoke while panting "Then…i-it will be our…D-DIRTY SECRET!…O-oh kami yes! That feels so good, go harder! Faster! NARUTO-KUN!" She moaned loudly, not caring if she was heard on the outside anymore, Naruto honestly didn't care either, and moaned as well.

Naruto held her tightly and rolled on the bed so Hinata was on the bottom. Grinning down at her, he held her arms to the bed by the wrist, mimicking what happened when he woke up on the bed before this whole thing started. "I got you now Hinata-chan." He grinned wider while attacking her neck with kisses, the result left her giggling.

"Oh Naruto-kun…have mercy…please." She giggled, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist then moaned when he trust once inside her.

Still kissing her neck, he slowly moved upwards till his lips were an inch from her ear. "Say you love me, and I will." She smiled, and whispered back into his ear.

"I love you Naruto-kun…now and forever." With a smile on his face, he released her arms. Hinata answered with a bright smile of her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the palm of her right hand going to the back of his head, and pulled him towards her, bringing them into a passionate kiss. The fingers of her other hand travelled through his spiky hair. Naruto's hands moved to her waist, and he began trusting inside of her once again, much to her pleasure, if her muffled moans and the way she tightened her grip on his waist with her legs was any indication.

She broke the kiss for a moment to yell. "AH…AH…AH…SO CLOSE! AH…OH KAMI! I'M GOING TO CUM!" The blond kissed the indigo haired girls neck, making her moan more.

"OH MAN HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE TOO MUCH! I-I CANT TAKE MUCH MORE!" He yelled, trusting harder than ever inside her.

"AH…AH…LET'S…AH…CUM TOGETHER…AH…NARUTO-KUN!" He nodded at that, with one final, powerful thrust forward he came inside her, and she did the same once she felt his cum shoot inside her. Neither seemed to pay attention to the blood that dripped from her pussy, indicating the female Hyuuga's release from her virginity.

For hours upon hours they continued. Once it was all over the both smiled happily as Naruto pulled out. Naruto suddenly snuggled between her sweat covered breasts making her giggle. "Sorry…the saimin no jutsu takes a lot out of me, even with just one use a day, and after what we just did…I'm really tired." She smiled, and moved her fingers through his blond locks.

"It's alright my love. I'm pretty tired myself. No one else has your level of stamina after all." They both smiled and laughed at that. It was true after all, on a good day Hinata probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week. "Naruto-kun…is there something I can ask you? Then this time together would truly be perfect." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Sure Hinata-chan, what do you want?" He was surprised to see her face go a little red, no doubt her request was going to be an embarrassing one.

"Can…Can I sleep on your chest tonight, please?" He found the strength to move up the bed and lay on his back with his head resting comfortably on a pillow. Hinata rested her head on his bare, toned, and sweaty chest, and grabbed the covers pulling them up to her neck, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, while she did the same to his chest. With satisfied smiles on their faces, they shut their eyes. "Naruto-kun…thank you for freeing me."

He kissed her forehead. "No problem Hinata-chan, anything for a friend like you." Smiling, they both fell asleep in the other's arms. The formerly shy Hyuuga heiress, with the love of her life's steady heartbeat as a lullaby, didn't even last a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Now for my story, Rotting leaf, I decided not to continue it, not because it isn't very popular, (maybe Naruto, and horror don't mix, who knew?) but like I said above, I lost a lot of chapters that weren't backed up. Including the next 4 chapters of that story, and I haven't really felt the will to continue it, sorry everyone. As for my VG cats story, I honestly forgot about that till my cousin brought it up the other day, chapter 3 is more than half written so that will be up soon don't worry.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all look forward to my future ones. Take care all. oh yes and dont forget to review they are wonderful motivators.**


	2. Their Payback

**Hello everyone, after the great success that was the first chapter I decided to do chapter 2 ASAP. 15 reviews, 2000 hits, and 69-90 favorite story, and story alerts, plus a lot of author alerts, and favorite author's really help. Thank you all for liking this story so much. I promise I will do my best on it, and give you all a story you will enjoy.**

**Now after talking to a few people that have messaged me about where the inspiration came for this story, I only realised now that I haven't given any credit to the person that gave it. So i will now correct that. It was in fact a person on deviantART named jimryu, and his 6 page doujinshi called Saimin Jutsu, plus some of his other hypnosis related artwork that feature girls from other series.**

**Ok, now that all of that is out of the way, all there is left to say is I don't own Naruto, or its characters, in any shape, or form, and I am of course making no profit from this fanfic. So sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**EDIT: 14/5/12...Here is the improved chapter 2 i promised in chapter 1's edit so i hope you all enjoy it and the work Cows are my friends put into it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened slowly but his vision was foggy. He somehow felt exhausted even though he had just woke up, and for some reason he could feel a weight on top of him. He focused more on his eyes and slowly an image became clear to him. An angel lay on top of him, naked as the day she was born, looking straight into his cerulean eyes with her beautiful lavender, and a heavenly smile. The memories from last night came back to him slowly as he raised a hand to her cheek and caressed it lovingly.<p>

"Morning Hinata-Chan, you were great last night." He smiled back at the girl as she nuzzled his chest and listened to his slightly quickened heart rate.

"You were too, Naruto-kun. I don't think anyone our age could go more than ten rounds like you did." She giggled lightly "I can't believe we didn't fall asleep till three in the morning."

"Yeah…you were so flexible. I couldn't believe half the stuff you did." Said the blond Genin as he caressed her back with his hand.

"Mmmmm…yeah I know, and you were so good with your mouth, I honestly never felt like that before." She giggled again at the delightful memory, and crawled up the boy's chest so they could kiss each other lovingly. Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped hers around his neck. After a few moments, Hinata broke the kiss, and spoke, breathless. "I don't want to go to that stupid match with my sister…I want to spend the day with you. Maybe buy some _essentials_ for next time." Naruto growled playfully as he brought the lavender eyed girl into another kiss which she gladly accepted. After a two minute long battle of the tongues, Naruto broke the kiss lightly, and pecked his new girlfriend on her cheek.

"I know you don't want to Hinata-chan, but you've got to show everyone just how strong you really are…besides, you don't want to be forever known as the girl that couldn't beat her younger sister right?" Naruto smiled as Hinata wrapped her arms around her chest with a visible look of fear at the thought. The blond ninja slapped his own forehead. "Ohhhh…that's right, I need to be somewhere today too."

"Really?" She said surprised. "Where do you need to go Naruto-kun?" The indigo haired girl asked curiously.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed the back of his head nervously while grinning sheepishly. "Ummm…I actually forget, but I know it was important."

She giggled again at the boys antics, and kissed his cheek. "Alright, but I don't need to be home till three, so that gives us at least an hour to do whatever we want." She purred with a flirtatious tone as she continued to kiss him passionately, and as usual, Naruto wouldn't make a move to stop her. However, their time together was cut annoyingly short when Naruto's door was banged on very hard, making the both of them freak out at the sudden loud noise.

"NARUTO!…NARUTO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ALREADY LATE FOR TRAINING TODAY! AGAIN!" The loud voice was none other than Naruto's pink haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. She was clearly pissed off, and she was currently using Naruto's front door as a practice dummy before she got her hands on the blond. He was surprised to see Hinata scowl annoyed once she realised who was there. "I'M WARNING YOU NARUTO! IF YOU STAYED UP LATE AGAIN LAST NIGHT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK!"

Naruto paled, and lowered his voice to a whisper as the girl continued to beat at his door. "Oh damn it, that's right. I was supposed to be at the training grounds at eleven this morning. I'm really late. She really is going to kill me." He stopped suddenly as he observed Hinata's naked form rising from the bed, and his fear reached new heights. "When she sees you she'll definitely try to kill me."

Hinata looked at the boy confused. She knew for a fact that Naruto was Sakura's public enemy number one. It shouldn't matter if they were going out, or if she was naked in the boy's room. The Hyuuga heiress got a devious idea as she put her panties back on, and put on the blond's orange jacket without zipping it up. She walked to the front door ignoring Naruto's constant pleas. "Hinata-chan, stop, please." But it was too late, she already turned the knob of the door, and greeted an angry Sakura Haruno with the most cheerful of smiles.

"Hello Sakura-san, what's all the ruckus? Me and Naruto-kun can't sleep if you keep yelling at him with that ungodly loud voice of yours." Once the lavender haired girl saw the emerald eyed girl's face turn from anger to one of pure shock followed by unbridled rage, her smile threatened to become the size of one of Naruto's and split her face.

"H-Hinata? W-what are you doing here dressed like THAT?" She pointed to her panties. "A-And that?" she pointed to Naruto's open jacket that barely covered the nipples of her breasts. "And where's Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?" She said, pretending to be confused. "He's going to be busy for a while…Don't worry, he'll catch up to you in an hour or so after I've made him work up a sweat. So why don't you…" She grabbed the girl's shoulders, and spun her around so she was facing away from the front door. "…go back to your sensei so me, and my lover boy can get down to some naughty business?" Hinata's smile grew wilder as she felt the killer intent emitting from the girl. Feeling it himself, Naruto whimpered quietly.

Sakura turned back around, and looked over Hinata's shoulder, to see the blond boy she was looking for laying on the bed. his chest bare, and his privates were covered by his blanket that he clung to for dear life. Rage, pure unchecked rage, emitted from the girl as she shoved past Hinata and cracked her knuckles as she slowly approached the boy.

"I don't know why Hinata is acting like this Naruto, but you are clearly behind it." She pointed to him with and intimidating finger, already flaring with her chakra. "…YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…"_Naruto silently thought to herself as his certain death slowly approached him. As he sat there on the bed, fearful of how his face would look after his brutal beating. The obvious solution to this predicament finally came to him. For the second time since he learned his new jutsu, he wanted to slap his forehead as hard as he could for not thinking of it sooner. He got out of the bed flashing his privates to the girl making her blush but not slowdown. He raised his hands into position that was quickly becoming familiar, aimed for Sakura's pink head. **"Saimin no Jutsu!"**

For Sakura it was quick. She had no chance of defending herself from such a move while she was stalking right towards him. Like the others before her, her eyes went dull and her arms fell to her sides as she lostall of the anger that had flooded the room moments ago. Naruto sighed relieved as Hinata closed the front door and came up to his side kissing his cheek. The blond boy turned to her, and kissed her cheek right back.

"That was close Hinata-chan. I would have been a dead man if I didn't know that jutsu."

She giggled as she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I just could help myself when I imagined how mad Sakura would look, and now, thanks to my favourite blond, I can get some payback on her." Hinata began to giggle devilishly. Now that she wouldn't chicken out, she could do all the stuff she had always wanted to the hypnotized girl.

"W-What payback Hinata-chan?" Said the confused blond as he looked to Hinata for answers, then to his pink haired teammate.

"Oh you'll see Naruto-kun." She smiled sinisterly as she observed the hypnotized girl. She turned to her lovable blond. "This is the Saimin no Jutsu right?" He nodded dumbly as her smile grew. "Good…say Naruto-kun, could you maybe switch control over to me for a bit? Please?"

He looked at her oddly, he didn't know if he could do that, but if it made his lavender eyed princess happy he was going to try. "Ummm…okay." He turned to Sakura who had been waiting patiently for her orders. "Sakura-chan, for your first order, I want you follow every order Hinata-chan gives you as if it was my own. Is that understood?"

She nodded with no emotion. "Yes Naruto-sama, I will obey Hinata-sama's orders as if they were your own." Hinata's looked towards the blond with a sly smile on her face.

"Ohhh…Naruto-sama…I bet you were loving it when I was calling you that." Naruto blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed as the girl poked fun at him.

"Well…yeah…a little…I-I guess." he admitted

"I'll keep that in mind for later Naruto-sama." The indigo haired teen said teasingly as she winked at him. She then sat on the side of Naruto's bed as he stood nearby. She turned her head turned to the still hypnotized girl. "Sakura-san, get on your hands and knees, and come here please." Sakura said a quiet 'Yes Hinata-sama' before she did as she was told. Getting on her hands and knees before Hinata, she crawled to the person controlling her.

Hinata smiled at the girl before her, she had wanted to do this so many times. To give the weak little Genin a taste of humility and punish her for all the times she had hurt her Naruto-kun. Treated him like he was trash. Hinata may have hid it when she was shy before her hypnosis, but she was always jealous of the girl, solely for the attention Naruto gave her because of how pretty she was. However, Hinata became greatly angry when the bitch wouldn't even give him the time of day the blond deserved after his years of devotion to her. Hinata was now in a position to punish her colleague for how she treated Naruto. She was going to savour every minute of it, and Naruto witnessing it was the icing on the already delicious cake.

"Very good my little pet." She patted Sakura's head like she was a dog that just did something to please her owner. Naruto stood there dumbfounded waiting to see what would happen next. "Now Sakura, the first thing I want you to do is take off my panties and lick my pussy as best you can until I cum." Naruto looked at her his jaw nearly dropping.

Sakura obeyed her master pulling down the white panties to Hinata's ankles then slowly inched closer to Hinata's pussy as she was ordered. She tried as best as she could to please Hinata-sama moving her tongue around inside rubbing her tongue along her inner walls. The indigo haired girl was surprised this felt so good. There may have been multiple reasons she enjoyed being eaten out so much, maybe Sakura was just really good at licking out another girl, maybe Hinata was a little bisexual and may have not of realised it. Then her eyes focused on the real reason, Naruto was looking right at her. Moaning from the pleasure she was feeling and seeing his dick slowly growing to full size, she licked her lips as she gestured him to come to her.

He sat next to her, and lowered his head, looking at his teammate pleasuring his girlfriend. "Um H-Hinata-chan…are you…by any chance a-a…" He was silenced as an index finger was gently placed on his lips.

"No I'm not Naruto-kun, but if you are watching me do this kind of thing I get VERY turned on." she said truthfully. She bit her lip lightly in an attempt to hold back a moan that was dying to escape her throat. "Do you…oh yes that's it Sakura…do you like it?" Hinata grabbed the pink haired girl's head, and pushed her further into her crotch as she moaned loudly to her hearts content.

The blond nodded. "Yeah it's really hot."

Hinata moaned once more, her eyes sliding half way shut as she felt an orgasm coming. "Mmmmm…maybe we could order Sakura…" She panted lightly. "…to do some stuff to you…then we could order her to forget everything that happened…Think of it as payback for all times she hurt your feelings my dear Naruto-kun."

He lowered his head and looked at his teammate licking Hinata's womanhood vigorously, then gulped. "That…actually sounds pretty good…but I'm not sure…I-I mean, wouldn't you be angry that I'm having sex with another girl?" He said, he had just recognized Hinata. He wouldn't want to lose her by cheating on her with another woman.

"It's fine." She moaned louder than before. "I-I know what kind of life you've had N-Naruto-kun…I-I know that I alone can't give you all the love you have been denied that you deserve. I am willing to share you with Sakura, ten woman, even a hundred, to make you, and only you as happy as possible…As long as I remain on top of your harem of course." She smiled lightly. Naruto had no idea she was willing to do such a thing just for his own happiness. She truly was an amazing person.

He smiled kindly at her and kissed her sensually cupping her breast and rubbing it making her moan louder from the extra pleasure. Then he whispered into her ear. "You will always be on top my Hinata-chan." She panted madly from Naruto and Sakura's attention. She felt so good right now. She grabbed Sakura by the back of her head, and shoved her further into her womanhood. The girl's nose rubbed against her inner walls.

"OH YEAH, YOU BET I'M ON TOP! I CANT WAIT TO HAVE MORE HOT SEX WITH YOU AND OTHER GIRLS NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!" She smiled and panted as she came torrents of liquid onto Sakura's face. Her entire face was covered in Hinata's juices. "Oh yeah, that was great."

Naruto smiled at her and released her breast. "Yeah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, but you should really hurry up and get home Hinata-chan. Your match is at three. It'll probably take twenty or so minutes to get home." She looked up at the clock and saw what Naruto said was true. It was half past two now. She would have to get going as soon as she got changed. She silently cursed under her breath at the fact Hyuuga's were a punctual lot.

She sighed loudly as she took off Naruto's jacket, picked up her clothes, and preceded to the bathroom to clean herself up. She turned to the love of her life, and smiled to him from the doorway. "See you in a bit handsome. Feel free to use Sakura if you get bored." She winked and closed the door.

When the door shut Naruto looked at Sakura curiously for a few moments. Since she was now under his unconditional power he wondered if he could maybe ask her questions that she normally wouldn't answer. He shrugged his shoulders thinking he may as well give it a shot. He had nothing to lose after all.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you like me even a little bit?" He asked simply. It was a good place to start he guessed.

"No, Naruto-sama." She answered with no emotion in her voice. "I literally hate you with every fiber of my being. Every day I wish you would just disappear, or leave me alone. The only reason I am sometimes nice to you is so we can function as a team. That's as far as my feeling for you will go." Naruto sighed heartbroken, he expected something like this. Before he used the hypnosis technique on Hinata he had thought you had to force you're feelings on someone for them to notice you. Just like she and other girls did to Sasuke. Without anyone to raise and guide him how could he possibly think otherwise with his only example being fangirls? Every time Sakura said 'Naruto-baka', ignored him, or punched him into a wall, he thought he was getting closer to her. When in fact, it drove her further away.

A melancholy smile came out of nowhere on his face. He was such an idiot. He wondered, if he'd had some kind of guidance in life, maybe if he'd asked the third Hokage or his sensei Iruka, maybe he would have been with Hinata sooner. He clapped his hands together as he thought of another thing he wanted to ask her.

"Sakura-chan, why did you ask me to go after Sasuke? Do you really think I could save him?" He asked. He had wondered why she asked him when she could have gone to someone else like Tsunade, or ANBU, or even seven or eight teams of Jonin.

"Of course I do Naruto-sama." He smiled happily, at least that was some good news. "It's hard to ignore the power you possess. I knew you were the only person close to Sasuke that could bring him back. Even if you didn't want to on your own because of how the two of you fought with each other all the time. I begged and pleaded you to save him. Knowing you would do anything for me since you have that crush on me." Naruto's fists balled lightly as he frowned at the girl. He wanted to save Sasuke. He was his friend and comrade, so of course he would have done everything in his power to bring him back away from that creep Orochimaru. Having Sakura actually tell him that she'd used his feelings for her to guarantee he would bring her Uchiha crush back like it was some special request she would be forever grateful for though… It hurt him… It hurt him more than he thought possible. Suddenly he remembered what Hinata had whispered in the back of his mind about payback for how she trampled on his feelings… He began to feel VERY tempted right now. Just one more question before he made his decision.

"Sakura-ch…" No, she didn't deserve that honorific right now. "Sakura, my dream to be Hokage. Do you think I could ever achieve it?" With her eyes still dull and her face emotionless, the pink haired girl answered the question.

"No, Naruto-sama." Naruto's gaze fell to the floor imagining how Sakura would say that if she put emotion into it. "You may be strong, but that's all you are. You aren't smart. You would have us all killed or in debt in the first week. No one in the village likes you. I've seen how everyone looks at you, there would be more attempts on your life than any other Kage. It is impossible for a knuckle head to achieve such a dream." That was it. Naruto had enough, now with his eyes open thanks to Hinata he could see what kind of person his teammate was. She was mean to anyone who tried to be friends with her, she was selfish, and seemingly enjoyed manipulating Naruto to get him to get whatever or whoever she wanted.

Hinata came out of the bathroom fully clothed. She walked over to Naruto slightly surprised Sakura wasn't sucking on his length by now, but even more by how Naruto looking upset by something.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" He nodded slowly and smiled just hearing her voice put him back in a good mood.

"Yeah, I'm okay Hinata-chan. Me and Sakura-c…Sakura were having a little talk about some important stuff." Hinata looked at the girl. She was still on her knees just as she'd left her moments ago, and she still had the tell tale signs of the lavender eyed girl's cum descending slowly down her face. She looked to Naruto. She was surprised he didn't give Sakura the honorific of 'chan' which he had for as long as she could remember. S smile formed on her lips, maybe the talk they'd had convinced him what kind of person the pink haired girl really was. The person Hinata knew she had been for so many years.

"Ok then." She leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be back once I wipe the floor with Hanabi's ass…Maybe I'll go shopping and pick out some stuff for later." She looked Sakura over and giggled sinisterly. "Will you be bored, Naruto-kun?"

The boy just smiled and patted Sakura's head just as his lover had earlier. "Nope, I'm sure I can find _some way_to kill time before you get back."

"Good." Hinata bent down and whispered into Sakura's ear, but Naruto could still hear her. "Now Sakura remember, from this day forth me and Naruto-kun are going to be your new masters. You will do everything we tell you to do, and you will love everything we do to you because you are our obedient sex slave and servant. You will never get the desire to hit either of us or verbally insult us." She looked up at Naruto who was smiling, blushing, and getting hard just thinking of it. "Also, be sure to worship Naruto's cock like it's your new religious symbol. You will love him as if he was, let's say…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Very well Hinata-sama, I will carry out the orders you have given me." Sakura obediently responded to her female master.

"Good, now once you hear Naruto-kun's front door close you will be freed of the Saimin jutsu's trance. You won't remember any of it, but you will act out all your given orders without question…Is that understood Sakura?" Ordered the teenage Hyuuga.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." Said Sakura while nodding dumbly at her orders.

Hinata kissed her favourite blond's cheek. She quickly cleaned Sakura's face with tissues till not a drop of cum was on her face. She left the room blowing Naruto a kiss before closing the door. At that moment Sakura returned to normal and held her head as it throbbed with a slight headache.

"Uhh…damn it, where am I?" She stopped as her eyes finally began to focus. Before her sat a very naked Naruto sitting on his bed with an erect penis. Her first instinct was to pummel him to a bloody pulp. However she felt weird, she got a good look at his face, his chest, his muscled arms, and his nicely toned body. To her he was just as sexy as Sasuke now. She was surprised such a thought came to mind when before today it would be considered pure insanity to her. Sakura focused on his cock. It was magnificent. She of course, had never seen one before, but that didn't stop her from getting dripping wet from the sight. Finally rational thoughts came to mind. "N-Naruto-sama…" She didn't know why she just said that, but she threw that mystery aside for now. "…W-Why are we here? We should get to Kakashi-sensei we're already late." She said as she finally remembered why she had come to the boy's apartment in the first place. In reality she didn't want to leave, something was telling her to stay, and she wanted to obey the feeling without question.

Naruto smiled at the girl. It was time to teach her a lesson. "Kakashi-sensei can wait Sakura. I think we should take a break for today since we've been training non-stop this week. How about we spend the day together? Just the two of us." He grinned mischievously as he saw her looking his dick up and down in awe.

"Um…O-ok Naruto-sama. How do you want to spend the day together?"

"Hmmmmm well if you don't mind, why don't you use that mouth of yours? Please your master's cock." Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. Was he really serious? He must have been. He was naked after all. Though she was unsure how she got into the kneeling position in front of him, she once again just didn't seem care.

"R-Really Naruto-sama? C-Can I?" He nodded still smiling. Sakura smiled back and wasted no time licking the blond's large manhood.

"Yeah that's it my little sex slave, lick my dick clean." She couldn't comprehend it. If this was any other guy she would beat them to death if they even thought what Naruto was saying to her but she didn't even think twice, and more so she loved it. Having him call her his sex slave just turned her on so much! She started to touch herself with one of her hands.

She rubbed one of her small breasts through her red qipao dress as she continued to service Naruto licking him all over. She even took one of his balls into her mouth and licked it clean. She moaned and moaned as loudly as she could. When she couldn't hear Naruto praising her efforts, or moaning with her for that matter, she licked more and more urgently. She finally took the tip into her mouth. She licked and sucked it lovingly but still no moans from the boy. She went in deeper till 5 inches filled her mouth. Sakura bobbed her head up and down to trying to go lower, but she could not. She was at her limit. Her throat wouldn't take any more than that.

Naruto started to frown as the pink blur went up and down his length. Only in Naruto's wildest dreams had he ever imagined such a situation, but now that it was really happening he literally felt nothing besides the obvious pleasure to his manhood. It was hollow pleasure. He smiled as he remembered how Hinata had done it last night. She didn't miss an inch, and got his full length down her throat. The thoughts of Hinata sent a pleasing shiver down his spine, maybe because he was now starting to develop feelings for the young Hyuuga rather than Sakura. He silently thanked his future sensei Jiraiya for giving him this jutsu. He learned what the truest form of love really was thanks to it and Hinata. He just hoped he could feel the same for his Hyuuga lover someday.

Naruto gave an audible sigh at the disappointing blowjob. Sakura, always being quick to please someone she desired, quickly reacted by speaking up, removing her mouth from his cock and instead gaving him a handjob. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I-I'm not really used to this." Naruto nodded, it was easy to tell she was terrible. Sakura looked down to the ground clearly disappointed in herself, but Naruto was quick to speak up.

"Oh well." He chuckled "We'll just have to train you to get better at it I guess." Sakura's head shot back up. Her eyes were literally sparkling. Sighing Naruto pointed to the wall on his left. "Right Sakura, go over there, bend over, and brace your arms against the wall." Nodding happily, Sakura did as she was ordered. She looked back at the blond from her new position, and wiggled her ass high into the air.

Naruto was a certainly merciful person, despite this being payback he wasn't about to take away the young girls virginity. That would be to cruel. Besides, she would probably wish to save herself for Sasuke when Naruto eventually brought him back to the village. Her womanhood was a no go area, but he could always,of course, use the very tight back entrance.

"I-I'm ready Naruto-sama." The demon host looked at the girl's ass. It was nice and round just as he'd expected. He remembered how he would always sneak glances at it when he was sure the pink haired girl wasn't watching. Putting his hands onto skin hugging, dark green shorts he gave her rear a quick squeeze then quickly pulled the obstacle that was her shorts along with her pink panties to her knees. Sakura blushed as he rubbed her ass cheeks sensually with one of his hands without obstruction.

"You're such a dirty girl Sakura. You look like you're about to cum just from me feeling you up…Now, tell me Sakura, whose bitch are you again?" She bit her lip lightly before she finally answered.

"Your bitch Naruto-sama, I am and always will be your bitch." She was so ashamed right now that she said that. Sakura wished she could just run away, but her legs wouldn't budge an inch. Eventually she stopped trying when she realised being called Naruto's bitch sounded good to her. She had no idea what in the world was happening to her.

"That's a good girl, now for my second question. What am I to you and what are you to me?" Said Naruto as he fingered her pussy with two fingers. She seemed to enjoy it as she moaned. It was a decent substitute for his manhood at least.

"Y-You're my master Naruto-sama, and I am your sex slave that will do anything and everything to please you." Naruto smiled, clearly pleased by her obedience to him. Naruto's gaze shifted to the clock in his room. It was already half past three, and Sakura still hadn't made him cum yet. He didn't feel anywhere close to it. He sighed audibly, Hinata would have him on round four by now. Having had enough he decided to do something to Sakura he would never dare do to his lavender eyed lover…unless she asked for it of course.

"Ok Sakura, let's do something different. Stick your ass up more." She obeyed him, and got onto her tippy toes a few lines of her cum traveling down her legs. Naruto got into position behind her and much to Sakura's surprise he struck her ass hard with a powerful slap. Her eyes went wide from the pain and shock of what just happened.

"N-Naruto-sama…t-that s-stings!" she tried to say as Naruto continued to slap her.

He smiled devilishly at the girl. "I wouldn't worry about this Sakura, that's not the worst that's going to happen to you." Naruto aligned his still wet and fully erect manhood to her asshole. It was a hard struggle but thanks to Sakura's mouth he managed to make things a little easier for her, but that didn't mean it was an easy fit. Naruto began to thrust in, and out as hard as he could. When he got his full dick inside her. The medical ninja in training's eyes slammed shut once more, when Naruto once again resumed striking her ass once more with his powerful hands. "Yeah Sakura, you like that don't you? Go on and say it."

It was so painful, but she couldn't help but enjoy what was happening to her. It was so humiliating, but she had no hope of stopping the words from leaving her mouth. "OH YES MASTER I LOVE IT! IT FEEL SO GOOD WHEN YOU SHOVE THAT HUGE COCK OF YOURS UP MY TIGHT ASSHOLE! MORE MASTER! I WANT MORE! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT HURTS! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE THIS MORE!" Naruto, being the ever generous type, moved his hips faster. Sakura then released another satisfying pained moan. He moaned loudly as he felt Sakura's asshole tightening around his length. Smiling he slapped the girl's ass as hard as he could once more, making it slowly turn into a sore, stingy red.

"Yeah that's it my little bitch. Scream and make it tighter. I want you to drain me dry." He pushed forward with such force Sakura had to bend her arms and rest her elbows on the wall, but Naruto continued to pound inside her gleefully. He found this to be the best position to take Sakura for now since her ass was so tight. After a few minutes, she managed to make him cum, but not before she came three times before him and once at the same time.

The same process continued for hours without a single break. Eventually Sakura was so exhausted she could hardly scream anymore. Her face rested on the wall she was being pounded against and her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She was completely exhausted right now while Naruto didn't seem to be losing even a drop of energy.

Naruto's ears perked as he heard his front door being opened. His head immediately turned while he continued to thrust forward. A smile formed on his face when he saw who entered. "Honey, I'm home. How was your day today?" Came the voice of Hinata as she walked over casually to the two people having sex in front of her. Placing the three large bags in her hands on the bed she faced her favourite blond. "So how was Sakura today? Was she being a good little bitch?" Hinata smiled as she petted her head like a dog just like she did before.

"Yeah she was, but her blowjobs suck. I decided not to take her virginity, but her asshole is really tight. By the way what time is it Hinata-chan?" The lavender eyed girl looked at the clock in the room, and giggled lightly.

"It's half past five Naruto-kun. You must have been enjoying yourself if you lost track of time like that." The blond grinned, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he continued to pound the pink haired girls rear entrance with his large manhood. While Sakura didn't understand why Hinata suddenly showed up or the reason why she wasn't acting shy, Sakura eventually found herself not caring. Both from being too tired and because of her orders from the hypnosis.

Naruto's gaze dropped down to his girlfriend's hands. "So what's in the bag? Did you buy clothes or something?" Hinata nodded as she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of black sandals as well as black, skin hugging shorts that ended half way down her thighs and to complete the set was a black shirt that would press against Hinata's skin as tightly as the pants. Naruto looked at the sight wide eyed as he imagined Hinata walking down the street with that get up. Every ninja their age would want her. Yet she would only be with him. He smiled happily at that thought.

"It's nice isn't it? I saw it in a shop, and I just had to have it. It looks so sexy, don't you think?" She posed sexually for the blond as he nodded dumbly while thrusting faster into Sakura, getting very aroused by Hinata's show. "Oh and I got these two for later." She rummaged in her bag till a smile came onto her face. Pulling what she wanted out of the bag, she showed the lovable blond a pair new bra and panties. They were both black in colour with a small red ribbon on the front. Another mental image of Hinata came to mind. Her sitting on his bed calling him, tempting him to pounce on her with her new undergarments. It was enough to finally make the blond unload a round of cum into Sakura's unsuspecting asshole that he had been holding in for the last twenty minutes, which made her cum as well. Not even thinking twice, Naruto left Sakura. She slumped to the ground as he sat beside his lover, leaving the pink haired girl on the ground seemingly knocked out from the pleasure. His cum flowed out of her asshole and onto the ground.

"Ohhh that all looks so hot. I can't wait, but what's in the other bags Hinata-chan? There are two more here." A kind smile graced the girl's lips as she reached into one of the two bags, and pulled out another pair of clothes. A smile formed on Naruto's face as he took the clothes in his hands. They looked the same as his orange jumpsuit only instead of orange it was black in colour. Which he admitted to himself, would make sneaking missions easier. On the shoulders and collar where there would be blue, and white, they were instead a deep crimson red. Hinata pulled out a black pair of sandals to go with the black pants he looked closely and noticed there was no white tassel on the left side of the arm but was glad as it was an a accessory he wanted to get rid of. The clothes also had that red swirl on the back which he was glad for.

"Well, do you like it Naruto-kun?" She smiled brightly when she saw his own smile. He was so happy right now, he couldn't respond. "I tried to find something you would look really handsome in."

The blond boy moved in closer and held Hinata close. He had never gotten a gift like this from anyone before. Sure Iruka and the third Hokage gave him gifts for his birthdays, but never had he gotten anything from anyone from the kindness of their own hearts. He felt overwhelmed holding her close like this. Not even thinking, he pulled her into a passionate kiss the both of them savoured. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped around his neck. They stayed connected like that even when the need for oxygen came, but alas the need eventually became too great to bear.

Naruto smiled down at her and caressed her cheek gently. "I love it, Hinata-Chan. I really do. I honestly can't think of anything that could possible thank you enough." As he said that Hinata leaned in closer to him.

She half lidded her eyes as she spoke with a husky tone. "Oh…I can think of something you can do for me Naruto-kun." He gulped loudly as she drew closer to him. He expected her to throw him onto the bed and make love to him, but instead he felt a gentle kiss on the cheek. Naruto looked at the girl confused. "I mean… you can try this stuff on of course, you horny boy." She giggled as she handed him the clothes to try on in the next room. He chuckled lightly as he left.

Hinata lay on the bed thinking about how effortlessly she had dominated her sister during their match while she waited for her favourite blond to return to her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback start)<strong>

_As per usual in their matches, both Hinata, and Hanabi started on either side of the battlefield. Hinata looked at her sister confidently while Hanabi had a less calm exterior. She was still pissed off by the taunt Hinata throw her way moments before the match was to begin, and was looking for revenge. Her sister's new personality didn't even strike her as odd. She paid the price for her ignorance._

"_**BYAKUGAN!"**__Hanabi roared as she rushed in without thinking. Her chakra flaring in her fingertips. She tried to strike her sister and close her chakra points, but none of the strikes connected even once. Moving as effectively as if she was a dancer on a stage, Hinata used her natural flexibility to dodge and block her sister's attacks. Her smile never wavered, nor did she blink when a strike that could have potentially penetrated her eye soared past her head. It made her father, her cousin Neji, and several of the Hyuuga council look on impressed at such a sudden, rapid progress since their last match but a month ago._

_Hanabi looked at them while seething with pure rage. She was the Hyuuga genius, not Hinata. She was the one that deserved her father's respect, not Hinata, and most importantly, she was the one that was destined to be the Hyuuga heiress and eventually the clan head after her father. She would bring about a glorious age for the Hyuuga clan, not some trash that barely passed her entrance exam, could not even get to the final round of the Chunin exams, and above all couldn't even beat her SEVEN year old sister._

_Calmly dodging yet another strike, Hinata spoke for the first time since the match began, activating her Kekkei Genkai.__**"Byakugan!"**__Then attacked.__**" Shukuken!"**__A palm laced with chakra hit Hanabi's chest hard, sending her sailing back to the side of the dojo. The tiny girl's body hit the wooden floor hard, nearly hitting the wall of the dojo._

_Hinata looked at her sister with both pity and disappointment. Hinata's soft persona and kind heart had inflated a huge ego within her sister. She had known that for years. It was all because she could not bring herself to hurt her sister or anyone else she cared about. Not even in a sparring match, but things were different now. Thanks to Naruto and his new jutsu she was a new Hinata, still caring, and still loving but harder than steel. She would never hesitant to unleash her hidden potential on anyone that crossed her path. Hinata watched her sister pick herself off the ground with lines of blood coming from her mouth and from her forehead and spilling from her nose. The little Hyuuga charged her once again not thinking through her actions._

_Hanabi rushed to Hinata looking to pound that condescending face of hers that would make a Hyuuga Jonin proud. Mere inches away, Hanabi launched a juken strike to Hinata's heart. Before it could connect, Hinata's hands moved at a super-fast speed with lines of chakra coming from her palms. Hanabi was stopped as the little Hyuuga hit a wall. Her clothes were shredded in places, but still wearable. It felt like the front of her body was rapidly being cut all over by small sharp blades. The blood and thin slashes to her skin could clearly showed that._

"_**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"**__Hinata yelled. Hanabi was sent flying across the dojo so fast only Chunin or higher saw a glimpse of her before she collided with a wall._

_Everyone watching was amazed. To them, what they saw was a half sphere made up of hundreds of tinier chakra blades all in an arc shape. Barely anyone saw what Hinata was doing with her hands. Many looked on at the destructive force of such a technique. Branch members such as Neji smiled rare smiles, and her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, nodded in approval. His face quickly turned to disappointment, when he looked at his youngest child. He had honestly expected her to keep up her calm composure, not get aggravated by Hinata so easily. He sighed as he saw her give the winner a glare that could freeze a volcano while she was being carried off on a stretcher to mend her broken arm and her other cuts._

_Many of the spectators walked over and congratulated the victorious girl who didn't even look exhausted. She bowed to them and thanked them for their praise then turned to her father and asked him if she could be excused since her business was done here, saying she had a few errands to run. Hiashi nodded allowing her to leave as everyone went about their business. He could not help but wonder what could have caused such a dramatic change in his daughter, but just attributed it to her growing up and was taking her heritage seriously. In his study he even joked to himself that she may have gotten herself a boyfriend, but as much of a strict father he was he was also a protective one. Hinata was much too young for that kind of business._

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback end)<strong>

"Tada, how do I look?" Hinata was taken away from her memories when Naruto appeared before her in his new get up. It fit him perfectly. It didn't look too small or tight. It looked just perfect on him. Like it was meant for him. Hinata made a mental note to buy more clothes for the blond. She was about to comment on it until someone else beat her to it.

"W-Wow Naruto-sama, you look great." Sakura had just woken up and seen the blond step into the room, but she was surprised at his response to her.

"Shut up Sakura. I'm not talking to you." Naruto said coldly as he and Hinata glared at her. Sakura was surprised the blond would say that to her. She had never seen someone look at her like that before.

"B-But Naruto-sama, w-why?" She however went ignored. Naruto sat next to Hinata on the bed. Hinata commented on how sexy he looked in his new get up. The blond seemed to blush, embarrassed. He kissed the girl, not caring if Sakura was there or not. She looked on crushed. She thought he had a crush on her. Why was he kissing another girl and not even showing a hint of regret? "N-Naruto-sama I-I don't understand, why are you kissing someone like Hinata-sama?" She stopped talking, realizing she had just called Hinata by the 'sama' honorific just like she did with her teammate. Just what in the world was happening to her?

Hinata smiled at her. "Oh come on Sakura, why would Naruto waste his time with someone like you, when he could have someone like me who has loved him for years and…" She giggled lightly. "…can actually pleasure him properly?" Sakura was shocked at what she'd just heard Hinata say. It was a total one eighty from how she normally acted. Her gaze shifted to the blond for conformation. She even crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg much to her disappointment he nodded. She could feel her heart race from what she was being told. She couldn't believe it.

"It's true Sakura. Don't get the wrong idea I still like you, but Hinata is the new woman in my life now." He paused to give said girl a kiss on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you before your just my sex slave now…?" He looked at the lavender eyed girl fondly, and kissed her neck. "…Well…mine and Hinata-chan's. Just our little servant that will do any and all things we command you to do." Her heart raced faster. Sakura couldn't understand why she hadn't run away sooner, but the 'voice' in her mind ordered her not to, she couldn't disobey it even if she wanted to. Much to her and Naruto's surprise, Hinata suddenly clapped her hands together, and reached into the third bag she brought home with her.

"Oh that's right, I went to a few other shops while I was henged as our little bitch here." She reached into the last bag on the bed, and smirked right at the pink haired girl as she pulled out a black and white one-piece maid uniform with black high heels and black tights that ended half way up her thighs. The lower part of the one piece was incredibly short. If Sakura was to bend over she would have no hope of covering her panties. The upper part was sleeveless and was held up by two small straps along the shoulders to complete the submissive maid look. There was an adorable frilly white apron that went over the outfit and made a nice large ribbon at the back and a smaller one around the neck. Finally there was a white maid's head piece to complete the look. While Sakura grimaced at the thought of wearing it, Naruto was ecstatic.

"Oh yeah, Sakura will look really good with that on. Did you get anything else Hinata-chan?" Hinata giggled sinisterly as she took out the rest of the pink haired girl's 'gifts' one by one. With each one Sakura's blood got colder and colder.

"Well first we have this little vibrater that will be in Sakura from now on…" She said as she placed the small device on the bed. Sakura saw it had a battery pack that could last for a couple of days and it also connected to a strap that would go around her leg. "…Next, we have these cute handcuffs…" Hinata placed a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs onto the bed. They seemed to be very durable despite their fuzziness. "…For our next item, we have an extra-large ball gag that is guaranteed to turn the squeals of a fan-girl into a quiet muffle…" Hinata said, acting like she was selling it to them, she placed the large, red, and white spotted ball gag on the bed next to the other items. "…And this here is more for me than her…" Smiling evilly, Hinata held up a strap-on with a large six inch, vibrating dildo on either end so she could pleasure herself as well as the person she was using it on. Both Naruto and Sakura grimaced at the image of Hinata wearing that thing. Hinata giggled at Naruto's slightly worried face then turned to him with a kind smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I would never use it on you." She then looked at the pink haired girl that was quickly freaking out. Hinata's sweet smile darkened and became something sinister.

Sakura found herself slowly taking her arms away from Naruto's leg and tried to crawl away from the two. She couldn't however, as always something prevented her from trying to leave. "N-No you can't do this." She said with fear clear in her voice.

Smiling, Hinata stood up from the bed and pulled her pants and panties down. As she began to put on her new toy she took the mouth gag and handcuffs into each hand and looked directly into the eyes of the frightened Sakura, who looked like she was struggling with an invisible force. "Well Sakura, if you want to leave then feel free. We won't stop you. We wouldn't dream of forcing you to do something you don't want to." She so desperately wanted to leave. She would rather run a lap of Konoha the way she was, dripping with cum, than stay here for a second longer, but the 'voice' in her head stopped. Both Naruto and Hinata smiled evilly.

Seeing this as being a part of Hinata's payback, Naruto decided to be just a little cruel to make Hinata enjoy the moment more. After all, they could just hypnotically wipe Sakura's memory clean of everything that has happened today and she would never even suspect. "You see Sakura, you really do want this. Now strip for us." Said the blond as he found a place on his bed to relax and enjoy the show. Facing them, Sakura did as she was ordered without hesitating, but she knew it felt so wrong. Why was she going along with this? Once her clothes were removed and tossed to the side, Hinata was next to give orders.

"Now on your hands and knees bitch. I want you to bend over and stick that ass up nice and high for us to see." Said the young Hyuuga. Sakura once again did as she was told, her heart rate went to new heights as Hinata walked up behind her, swaying her hips to give her blond lover a nice show. Taking the pink haired girls hands, she cuffed them behind her back and made sure she couldn't break from her restraints. She put the ball gag roughly in the medical ninja's mouth silencing her to a muffle, but before she turned away she noticed Sakura had begun to cry. It only made Hinata smile more as she whispered into her ear. "We gave you a chance to leave Sakura. Since you didn't, it only means you want this, right?" The girl cried harder into the gag, but barely any sound came out. Her face was already beat red. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be nice and gentle to your asshole." Turning on the vibrating strap on, Hinata rubbed the tip around her rear entrance which only made Sakura whimper more, and knelt down behind her. She instantly trust forward burying the strap on inside of her as a muffled scream escaped the ball gag.

The indigo haired girl continued to penetrate the pink haired girl as Naruto watched. He heard Sakura's muffled screams of pain quickly became moans of pleasure thanks to the last order Hinata had been given the girl before she left earlier that day. To enjoy anything and everything they do to her. Leaving Sakura to believe she loved being treated this way by her new masters.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, the end of chapter 2. I know some of you will probably be mad about how Sakura was treated in this chapter but don't worry. She was pretty much just an example on how easily Naruto could use this jutsu to force someone to have sex with him. So who better than someone as strong willed as Sakura? Don't worry this is just payback for how she treated Naruto. Eventually Naruto and Hinata are going to lighten up to her after a while.<strong>

**Since I am back to college this Monday, i will have to wait awhile before I can make another update, so please be patient with me. This chapter only came out so early because it already blew my previous work out of the water for which I would like to thank you all for. I will see you all later, take care and dont forget to send a lovely review my way.**

****EDIT: 14/5/12...I** would also like to say that there will be a 3 part omake that will run across chapters 3,4 and 5 that will act as a chapter 2.5 and further explain sakura's fate before the beginning of chapter 3 so i hope you all enjoy**


	3. Yamanaka Deflowering

***Grins* Hello all. I finally got chapter 3 of Saimin no Jutsu. Once again let me just say thank you for all the reviews and favorites i am very impressed with the progress of this story in such a short time so please keep it up and i hope this LONG ASS chapter is to all of your liking.**

**Also i would like to take this moment to thank my new Beta "Cows are my friends" who has so far reviewed this entire chapter, improved some lines, added a certain scene near the end and took the time to make part 1 of an important omake necessary to the plot and Sakura think of it as part 1 of a chapter 2.5 though i will warn that it may contain some scenes that isn't for everybody. He is also very inquisitive and knowledgeable and certainly helped me refine future scenes in chapters and has even given me several ideas.**

**Lastly i do not own the Naruto anime or manga or any of its characters and i of course am not making a profit from this fanfic it is solely for your entertainment. So please enjoy and feel free to review.**

* * *

><p>The Yamanaka flower shop had no customers. The always quick to gossip and daughter to the owner, Ino Yamanaka, stood behind the counter with a bored expression on her face. Two weeks have passed since Sasuke had left the leaf village. She had a rare day off from training, and here she was manning a shop that was practically empty. She needed a change of pace, something to take away the boredom. She missed having a friend like Sakura, someone she could share a rumour with. Sakura always used to listen to Ino. She needed a friend like that right now. As if the blond's prayers were answered, in came just the pink haired girl she wanted to see.<p>

Sakura waved at Ino as she approached the blond. "Hey Ino-chan. How's business?" The blond instantly cheered up. Sakura hadn't called her 'Ino-pig' like she used to. Maybe their friendship could be saved.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm doing great, business is booming." She said nicely but sarcastically to her former-but-hopefully-not-for-long friend. Both girls giggled girlishly to each other till Ino took things seriously. "Looking for anything specific today? Or are you just browsing?"

Sakura shook her head lightly. "No nothing like that, I just came to talk. You know…rekindle our friendship." The pink haired girl looked uncertain. The blond smiled happily, clearly pleased by this.

"Sounds great! I don't mind making time for a good friend of mine…" She stopped suddenly as something horrible she heard earlier crossed her mind. She lowered her eyes to the table afraid to confirm what she had heard. "Hey Sakura-chan I heard from Asuma-sensei who was talking to your sensei that you…quit being a kunoichi. I-is that true?" Sakura lowered her head. Apparently it was.

"Y-Yeah it is. I quit about two days ago." Ino nodded slowly that was around the same time she heard the news. "I just couldn't take it anymore. The only reason I even wanted to be a shinobi was so I could in some way be with Sasuke. Now that he's gone I have no reason to walk such a dangerous life." A sad smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Besides, I didn't do too well in the last Chunin exams. I just get in everyone's way." That hurt Ino. They had been equal in skill during the Chunin exams, as demonstrated in their last match. Ino tried to find an interest in training, but she never could. Not even with the constant encouragement of her team. So she never pushed herself. She began to wonder if she should quit as well.

Ino quickly raised her head searching for some reason to make her friend reconsider. "And what about Naruto? It's kind of selfish that you left him alone! His team could get dismantled if it's just him and Kakashi-sensei." Sakura still did not look at the blond but the sad smile was still on her face.

"He'll be ok. I'm sure Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei will just get a new Genin placed on their team. I'm sure any of them would make a better substitute." The blond was a little taken back by her giving Naruto the 'kun' honorific, but since they were teammates she let it go, they might be closer as friends than she thought they were.

"And what about Hokage-sama? She has been training you for a whole month. Didn't that mean anything to you?" Ino continued to look at her friend. She always knew when Sakura got sad she became a special kind of gloomy. As her friend she just wanted to make the tears go away.

"Y-Yeah of course it did, but I only wanted to study under Tsunade-sen…Hokage-sama so I could be as strong as Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, but I never saw any improvement so I gave up. Besides it wasn't a total waste. I recommended Hinata-Chan as her new apprentice. She has amazing chakra control and already has knowledge of medical remedies. She'll do much better than me and make Tsu... Hokage-sama proud. At least this way she won't be wasting her time on someone with zero talent like me." Ino was a little confused as to why she referred to Hinata as 'chan.' As far as she knew the two were never close and didn't hang out together, but she could be wrong, maybe they were but she never noticed since she was too busy feuding with Sakura instead of being her friend.

Ino sighed, and calmed down. There was no point getting upset with Sakura. It was a pity though, Ino had been looking forward to going on missions with her pink haired friend sometime in the future as they grew stronger together.

"I-I see where you're coming from Sakura-chan. The feeling of being week can be horrible. Trust me, I know, but it's no reason to run away from the life of a shinobi. Would you not reconsider…for me?" Sakura looked up at her friend surprised by the gentle and caring tone in her voice.

"I-I don't know Ino-chan. I already took my name off of the register. It would be a huge hassle to…ahhh." Sakura stopped as she felt her lower region vibrating madly. It reached the point where she could barely stand. The pink haired girl turned around trying to leave the flower shop, holding onto the area between her legs out of fear she may cum at any moment. Sakura could barely hear Ino as she leaned against the shop door.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Are you alright? You don't look so good. Why are you walking so awkwardly like that?" Ino questioned, but Sakura was already gone. Completely weirded out by what had just happened Ino would normally avoid this kind of stuff and chalk it up to Sakura being weird, but she couldn't let it slide. Sakura was acting way too suspicious. She had to know what was happening both out of worry for her dear friend and her position as Konoha's gossip queen.

It took a few minutes but Ino closed the shop early and darted out the door. Turning to where she had seen Sakura go she jumped onto a nearby roof top and searched the nearby streets. She saw the girl's pink head stick out like a sour thumb in the crowd and darted after her, but unknown to Ino she was being watched from a roof top across the street.

The female figure took out the switch that controlled Sakura's vibrater, which was currently at full power, lowering it from level ten to three. The whole point of this exercise, of course, was to get Sakura somewhere, not make her cum in the middle of the street. The stalking woman took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "This is Lavender, Sunflower is tailing Dianthus. I repeat Sunflower is tailing Dianthus. Do you copy Lantana…over?" She waited for a few moments, then a male voice responded.

"I copy Lavender, what's Dianthus's ETA…over?" Lavender saw Sakura move through the streets at a much faster pace than she did before thanks to the lowered vibration. The mysterious young woman was now able to make an accurate estimated time of arrival to her scheduled destination.

"ETA ten minutes Lantana how should I proceed…over?" A giggle almost left Lavenders mouth because of this codename business.

"Proceed with caution Lavender follow Sunflower, but don't get detected…over."

"I understand Lantana anything else…over?" There was silence for a few moments, but Lantana voice came from the box not as uptight as it was before.

"Just one thing Lavender…" Lavender stiffened awaiting her additional orders. "…please come back to me alive…I love you Lavender." She couldn't hold in her giggles at that. She would laugh as loud as she could if the situation was different.

"I…I understand Lantana…I love you too…Over and out." She turned off the hand held device and with a wide amused smile she quietly stalked her target with expert ease.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ino)<strong>

Looked down from her rooftop position, Ino could clearly see Sakura hurrying through a lightly populated street. She was walking oddly but not as badly as in the shop. She seemed to also be walking quickly and bumping into people around her, but she didn't seem to care. She just continued toward wherever it was she was going. As Ino watched she quickly became suspicious of the pink haired girl's behaviour.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Sakura-chan? This is really strange. I hope she's ok."_ She silently thought to herself. Suddenly Sakura turned a left and seemed to be walking to some apartments. It took Ino a while but she recognized this place. Sakura's old teammate Naruto lived here. She smiled lightly once she realised that. Even though they weren't teammates they could still talk to each other. Ino now knew where Sakura had gone, but she was still worried. She knew Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt his friend, but Ino had to make sure Sakura was alright.

She recalled which room was Naruto's since sometimes during the academy they were partnered together for team projects. She also recalled it wasn't the most desirable place with graffiti everywhere and ramen cups scattered on the floor as well as dirty dishes in the sink. She knew full well how people treated him. it saddened her that such a sweet boy, although a little dense, could be subjected to such treatment. Ino really wanted to be friends with the boy, but she was afraid of being shunned for associating with the 'demon' as so many people cruelly called him when they thought no one was listening. Ino wouldn't be able to stand it if they started calling her similar names. If Sakura started calling her those names.

Her clan didn't seem to treat Naruto badly at all. In fact she even heard her father talk to her mother about helping him, but even her parents were afraid that helping Naruto would somehow negatively reflect on their clan.

Moving along the roof she finally found the apartment window that belonged to Naruto. Looking inside from a rooftop across the street she could see Naruto sitting at the table with a depressed look on his face staring into a full bowl of ramen that looked very cold. The sight depressed Ino. It was shocking to see Naruto so depressed. He had always had that smile on his face. It was like nothing in the world could stop him from being who he was. The news of Sakura's decision to leave the ninja world must have finally cracked his impenetrable mask of happiness. Ino found herself dreading that she would never see that smile again.

The front doorbell rang and Naruto perked up. Maybe company could make him feel better. Ino could barely hear the doorbell ring. She used a useful surveillance technique which her sensei thought her and the rest of team ten. She placed some chakra into her ears to increase her hearing range. Her ears instantly sharpened, and the sounds from the street below threatened to drown out the sound from the tiny apartment. She quickly tuned out the background noise and focused on the building. She may not have been able to see much of anything but she could hear everything clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Naruto's Apartment)<strong>

Naruto unlocked his front door and opened it, happy to finally have some company. However that didn't last as he saw his female guest. "O-Oh hi Sakura-chan. Um, what are you doing here?" The sadness was clear in his voice as he spoke to his former comrade.

"H-Hey Naruto-kun. I just came to talk, you know…about me leaving team seven." Sakura tried to smile, but she couldn't right now.

"Right…Um, come on in then. I just cleaned up a while ago." She nodded slowly and obliged at the offer. Stepping inside she looked around curiously. Sakura had been here a few times and it had been so messy that she had almost ran to the nearest window to avoid the noxious smell, but what the blond boy said was true, the place really was clean. It was refreshing to see him finally be hygienic for once in his life. She took a seat at the table across from the window where Ino would clearly be able to see how upset Sakura looked. If possible she looked worse than before.

Naruto quickly took his seat near her. He looked into Sakura's eyes sadly. "So are you doing ok? I…I mean last time I saw you, you were a wreck." She slowly nodded her head and looked back into Naruto's eyes.

"I'm doing alright Naruto-kun. I'm feeling a lot better now." She looked at the boy's saddened face and knew instantly what was wrong. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you Naruto-kun. It would have been too hard. I wouldn't have been able to bear to have you talk me out of it."

He smiled sadly at the girl. "It's okay. Kakashi-sensei told me what you said to him and your reasons for quitting being a shinobi…for the record Sakura-chan I never once thought you were weak." Said girl smiled at her former blond teammate. He really was a kind and caring person.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I really appreciate it." Her hand came down to the table and it slowly moved on top of Naruto's. In the past the only contact Sakura had been willing to give him was a blow to the back of the head. The gentle caress left the blond boy unsure what to think.

"S-Sakura-Chan why…" He was silenced as a kind happy smile appeared on her lips and she slowly caressed his hand.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I-I actually have a confession to make…I-I'm in love Naruto-kun." The boy's smile became slightly sad.

"I know you are Sakura-chan, and don't worry I promise I'll bring Sasuke back. You have my word." His sad smile quickly turned to a big false grin. When Sakura had told him she retired he had given his word that he would still bring Sasuke back, even if she was not on his team.

She smiled at him lovingly and did something both blonds in attendance didn't expect. She leaned in close, closed her eyes, and kissed him on the lips. For the surprised Naruto, such a move seemed to come out of nowhere, but he quickly accepted the kiss and kissed back hungrily.

She slowly moved her head back separating their lips. She giggled lightly as the blond's eyes were still closed and his lips were still puckered. "It's not Sasuke-kun I love Naruto-kun…it's you." Naruto instantly snapped out of his daze at those words.

"M-Me?" He stammered as she nodded.

"Yes, you Naruto-kun." She said as she kissed his lips again lightly. Across the street Ino was suddenly feeling like she was watching a romance movie. Sakura held Naruto's hand tightly as she could. "But Naruto there is one thing you should know…I-I have been having dreams about you…passionate ones."

Naruto looked at the girl straight in the eye. "Passionate ones?" He gulped, but he steeled himself for what he was going to say next. "S-Sakura-chan what do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ino)<strong>

The eavesdropping Ino was about to let out a loud squeal of joy at the sight, but quickly calmed herself out of fear that her position would be compromised by the new couple.

Ino could not believe what she was hearing. Sakura had just confessed and admitted to having sexual dreams about Naruto. The blond kunoichi began to wonder just what these dreams entailed and very curious just how kinky they could be. Ino looked on and flared the chakra in her ears as Sakura leaned in and whispered into the whisker cheeked boy's ear. Ino, alas, could not hear what was being said, but whatever it was it made him blush madly. He nodded and went under the table.

Ino was shocked as she continued watching the new couple. She tried to get a better look at what was being done. If it was what she thought it was she needed to see it from a closer angle. However, she could not go any closer without risking detection and humiliation. All that she could see under the table was Naruto's butt and Sakura's feet resting on it. Looking closely she saw Sakura's green spandex shorts and pink panties hanging from one ankle. Naruto was also moving forward and back he must be licking her pussy with enthusiasm. What else could it be? Ino quickly added more chakra to her ears. Her curiosity overwhelming her. The erotic symphony the only thing pounding in her ears.

"Ahhh…ahhh N-Naruto-kun t-that feels so good." Sakura's heavy breathing and the sound of Naruto's tongue lapping the lips of her womanhood drowned out all other sound in Ino's world. Her own breathing sped up, coming in hot pants. Her nipples hardened straining against her breast bindings and a dampness formed between her legs. She bit her lower lip lightly to stop her body from acting this way, but failed.

"Oh…my…kami…ahhh…ahhh." Looking on at the two, Ino could not control her right hand. It trailed over her bandaged thighs and brushed aside her damp, purple panties. She massaged her pussy to the rhythm of her best friend's breathing. Ino didn't want it to stop. She could only imagine the sensations Sakura was experiencing. Ino longed to form that kind of connection and experience them for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Lavender)<strong>

"Sunflower is acting just as we hoped. This is going to be easy." Said Lavender as she grinned then pulled out her walkie-talkie again and pressed the button. "This is Lavender. Sunflower is in position. How should I proceed…over?"

"This is Lantana." Said the male voice from the communication device. "Good job Lavender, increase Sakura's level to ten. I want her to cum before you make your move…over."

"Copy that Lantana I shall commence the final phase of the operation…over and out." She put the hand held device back into her pocket and took out the control's to Sakura's vibrater. Smiling evilly, Lavender changed the settings from level 3 to 10 and turned her attention back to Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ino)<strong>

Suddenly, to Ino's surprise, Sakura yelled so loudly that she had to slow the flow of chakra to her ears. The sound drove her arousal to new heights. Her left hand didn't take long to work its way under her vest moving her breast bindings out of the way and massaged her mid b-cup breasts. She was even pinching and fondling the nipples with vigour.

"AHHH…AHHH…MORE NARUTO-KUN OH KAMI MORE!" Sakura screamed louder. It was as if she didn't care that the window was open. What Naruto was doing to her was the only thing that mattered anymore. As Ino watched she felt a strange and alien rush she never felt before. She was playing with herself on top of a roof and watching a boy lick the womanhood of her best friend. She had no idea why this was turning her on so much. If someone happened to be passing by she would never be able to live the humiliation down.

"Ahhh…oh kami Naruto-kun do me next…please." Ino whispered as she fell over on her side and continued to pleasure herself. She pinched her nipples harder as she imagined Naruto doing the same things to her that he was doing to her best friend.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUN!" Both girls screamed as they were overwhelmed by wonderful orgasms. It was unlike any orgasm Ino had experienced. The sound of her own blood pounding through her body deafened her chakra sharpened ears. Ino cut the flow of chakra to the sensory organs and lay panting on the rooftop. The blond haired girl slowly got up to look at the couple through the window. Sakura was out of it and barely conscious. She wasn't surprised to see Sakura as exhausted as her. What did surprise her was seeing Naruto suddenly disappear leaving behind only white smoke drifting out from under the table.

"Enjoying the show Sunflower?" Ino's snapped back to her senses and whipped towards the female voice which had spoken, but it was too late. The mystery girl hit her neck with a chop knocking the girl out without a struggle. "Well that was easy. Time to bring the package to Lantana." Picking up Ino's body and hoisting her over her shoulder she stealthily moved to Naruto's apartment and smiled once she walked in. "Naruto-kun I'm back." Almost as soon as she spoke Naruto walked out of his room.

"Lavender good job retrieving Ino-chan. Job well done." He smiled at the girl as she giggled.

"Enough with code-names Naruto-kun. It's cute, but the mission was a success." Hinata said as she placed Ino on the bed and walked over to the blond swaying her hips Naruto growled playfully at the girls approach and took her into his arms.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan. Lavender just sounds so adorable." Smiling wildly at the girl they kissed passionately until Sakura moaned loudly somewhat ruining their nice moment, but Hinata started to giggle happily.

"I still can't believe you used the Saimin no Jutsu on a shadow clone to make it believe it loved Sakura like you used to, and even ignore the vibrator. Sakura is a very good actress, maybe that's something she can aspire to in the future." She giggled again as Naruto pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Well what can I say? I needed this plan to be convincing, although it's pretty awesome I get the clone's memories when it dispels." Said the blond as he recalled the secret of the shadow clones that he discovered yesterday. The formerly shy Hyuuga's devious smile immediately turned him on even more so than eating Sakura's pussy.

"Yeah good thing we found that little secret out when we were experimenting last night. I know Sakura didn't mind once they came in all her holes at the same time while you were doing me…Ohhh kami it felt like you shot four rounds in me at once when they dispelled." They smiled at each other before they kissed passionately again, but once again Sakura interrupted.

"N-Naruto-kun…H-Hinata-chan…v-vibrater." They both sighed, they just couldn't catch a break.

"Hinata-chan please take out Sakura-chan's vibrater and get ready. We have much to do before Ino-chan wakes up." Smiling Hinata did as she was ordered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 hour later)<strong>

Ino's senses began to return as she began to come around. She had been attacked by an unknown assailant while peeping. _'Not peeping! I was just making sure Sakura-chan was alright!'_ She told herself. And taken to an unknown location. A normal girl would panic, but the blond kept her cool. She went over what her sensei had taught her. She relaxed and kept her eyes closed. It felt like she was sitting on a wooden chair. Her arms were tied behind the chair while her legs were spread open and tied to the legs. She sent chakra to her ears to listen for anything that could hint at where she may be, but all she heard was a loud, wet sucking sound.

She carefully cracked her eyes to get a look at what was making the strange noise without tipping anyone watching off, but what she saw made her go slack jawed. Before her on her knees, her ass held high in the air was an unmistakably naked Sakura deep-throating someone. Shifting her gaze upward she was once again shocked to see it was an equally naked Naruto with a blissful expression on his face as his hand on the back of her head guided Sakura's pink head up and down his cock. While to her even greater shock the formerly shy Hinata Hyuuga, who according to rumours Ino had spread herself had an entirely new personality, was pressed against Naruto's back naked as the day she was born. Her head resting on Naruto's shoulder she was watching the pink bobbing head with an almost motherly look of pride.

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan you've defiantly improved! Those lessons Hinata-chan gave you on how to give a real blowjob really payed off!" The familiar blond moaned. Hinata seemed to nod in agreement. It had been difficult and it took a few days, but eventually, she was able to get the girl to give a decent blowjob. The pink haired girl continued to stroke the last four inches of his length with her right hand as she bobbed her head up and down the other four. Eyes shining at the couple's approval.

"W-W-What the hell is going on?" Ino said in disbelief. What she was seeing with her own eyes couldn't be happening. Not in the world she knew! Naruto tore his eyes from Sakura and looked to the now conscious Ino giving her one of his all too familiar foxy grins.

"Ahh Ino-chan you're finally awake! That's…" He stopped for a moment as he felt something coming. "…hold that thought." He simply said as he stood up and fucked Sakura's mouth vigorously. She moaned loudly determined to keep on sucking his cock even with the faster pace. A moment later Naruto shot his built up cum inside her mouth like a hose that was building pressure. He sighed in ecstasy as he sat back down while Sakura struggled to swallow the thick cum. She had been told many times not to waste a single drop and so made every attempt to swallow it. Hinata smiled at Sakura struggling to devour the blond's creamy essence and so decided to help her just this once by licking places she missed like her cheeks and forehead "Now as I was saying. It's good to see you awake Ino-chan." He smiled again as if what he had just done was no big deal.

"B-But you just…a-and she just...and I'm…what the hell is going on!" The tied blond was losing her calm ninja posture and was really freaking out now. Was this really Naruto?

"Well you see Ino-chan, it's like this. I was pleasuring Sakura-chan here about an hour ago and we noticed you watching us…and masturbating. Such a naughty girl! Who knew?" Ino's heart raced faster as she remembered. She really had pleasured herself while watching them, and in public! And it had felt fucking incredible! But how did he know? He shouldn't have been able to…see. Maybe he heard her when she screamed?

"W-What do you want? For me to keep my mouth shut?" Ino glared at the blond, the thought of him pounding Sakura's throat fresh in her memory. Would they demand she do the same? More? The thought excited and terrified her at the same time. Naruto sighed as he stood and Hinata followed returning to her position against his back with her arms wrapped around him.

"Ino-chan, I'm not going to blackmail you or whatever it is you are thinking this is. I was just pointing out something my lover told me." She looked wide eyed at Sakura. Had they already been doing this before this afternoon? The pink haired girl in question gathered the last evidence of Naruto's ejaculation onto her finger and placed it in her mouth with a long sigh. Then crawled to Naruto's side and wrapped her arms around his left leg and after one last worshipful look at his still erect member turned to Ino with a content smile on her face.

Hinata smiled as she watched Ino make the assumption Naruto and Hinata's relationship was to be kept secret. After all, it wouldn't be good news if the Hyuuga heiress was seen with the 'demon in human flesh.' No, that would be insane! Society as they knew it would collapse if such a thing happened! Fools. She sighed thinking how stupid this village can be, and her family was even worse. She leaned over her lover's shoulder and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss without hesitation adding his own passion to hers.

Ino gaped at them wide eyed. As she watched them kiss she noticed the indigo haired girls hand grab hold of his erect cock and slowly stroke it. Ino had never seen one before, but she could feel herself slowly wetting the wood below her pussy at the sight of it. To think such a relationship was happening, and she didn't know about it! Of course, like most people, she knew for a fact Hinata loved the hopeless blond but to think he actually finally realized it, and was now in a sexual relationship! Just how long have they been together like this, days, weeks, months? Certainly not years. Ino couldn't stifle a moan as she watched Hinata's gentle hand caressing the head of Naruto's large manhood. The massive erection jumped at the sound, and Hinata broke the kiss lightly smirking at her.

"Oh it seems Ino-chan is already getting hot under the collar." She turned to her favourite blond and smiled. "This is just like on the roof top. She left such a huge puddle. I wouldn't be surprised if it is still there." She turned to the other blond again, who was now blushing furiously. "Have you no shame? Masturbating in public and on a rooftop of all places." Ino had a look of shock on her face. How did Hinata know that? She wasn't even there! Then the realization hit her and she glared at the girl.

"You were the one that knocked me out!" Hinata just nodded not seeing any need to hide the truth.

The pale eyed girl smiled at the female blond as she continued to glare. "Of course I did Ino-chan, I was just walking to Naruto's place then I saw you masturbating to my boyfriend and my harem sister. Of course I'm going to knock you out and bring you here."

"B-But why strip me? A-are you going to rape me? A-And why did you just call Sakura-chan your harem sister? Why isn't she doing anything?" That wasn't exactly true. Sakura had begun stroking Naruto's balls while Hinata was caressing Naruto's cock. She had just begun kissing and licking them when Ino's words reached her ears.

"Ino-chan," Sakura began getting the girls attention, "She called me that because that's what I am. As well as their servant. I enjoy what they do to me. When they call me their pet or bitch or even sex slave. I love it all. As long as it is my dear Naruto-kun it turns me on." As she finished she raised her right hand over Naruto's large cock and stroked it along with Hinata smiling happily.

"You see Ino-chan," Naruto began with a light moan from the double handjob. "We brought you here because we were hoping that you would like to join the three of us. Since you're all wet we could probably take that as a yes." She lowered her head. There was no denying it, she wanted to be with them. Thoughts of what Naruto had done to Sakura came flooding into her mind. If Sakura could get that level of pleasure with just his tongue, she could only imagine what would happen when he shoved that cock into her virgin pussy. She gulped loudly and breathed more heavily at the possibility. She nodded and then the blond boy smiled at her. "Good." He turned to Sakura who was salivating from resisting the urge to give him another blowjob. "Sakura-chan why don't you be a good girl and untie our guest."

"Yes Naruto-kun." She said happily as she untied Ino from the chair.

_'Sakura must really enjoy everything Naruto does.'_ Ino thought, _'or she would act like how I always knew her and break the blond's cock in her hand for even thinking of calling her his sex slave. Instead she seems to enjoy being ordered around by him as much as she enjoys his cock!'_ The female blond stood from the chair instinctively covering the tidily groomed triangle of hair above her dripping pussy with one arm, the other covering her breasts in a vain attempt at modesty. "S-So w-what do you want me to d-do Naruto-kun?" He paused as if thinking for a moment even though he had decided on it as she was being untied.

"How about a blowjob Ino-chan? I really like them a lot." Ino looked at the throbbing length and Hinata's hand still stroking it with lust in her eyes. Without allowing herself a second thought she dropped softly onto her knees and licked her lips hungrily. She didn't see it but both Hinata and the male blond smiled at this.

"O-o-ok I'll give you a b-blowjob…" She stuttered "…b-but this is just like a one night stand. Ok? Once this is over I am gone. Got that sexy?" Once she realized what she just said she sealed her mouth with both her hands. "I-I-I didn't mean that! I-I mean I-I know you're huge d-down here, b-but it's not like you're Sasuke hot or anything b-but ahh…umm…" She blushed heavily under Naruto's amused smile and lowered her gaze to the floor.

Hinata looked on with the same amused smile as her lover as Ino stuttered in a way that was all too familiar to the young Hyuuga. "You sound like I used to Ino-chan." Hinata commented, but Ino ignored her.

"It's ok Ino-chan," Ino continued to blush but managed to raise her head and lock eyes with Naruto. "This is all because Sakura-chan told us how lonely you are, besides," A foxy grin lit up his face. "We have to get rid of those building hormones in your body after all! You can't train properly or go on missions if you're all horny now can you?" She smiled and nodded in agreement, and took a quick glance at her friend she found herself somewhat happy hearing that it was Sakura who asked she join them, but then a thought had come to her.

"Um Naruto-kun I-I have a quick question. Did you have something to do with how Hinata is acting now? And why Sakura-chan quit being a ninja?" There was silence in the room as Ino looked up at the boy for answers.

"I am." He said simply. Ino looked on shocked and curious as to how such a thing was possible, but before she could ask why, he provided the answer. "I have learned a special jutsu that allows me to give people mental suggestions and orders to act out. Hinata here," He turned to the formerly shy girl who was smiling. "Was the first girl I used it on. I'm sure you know she has always liked me. Well the day after I learned how to use this jutsu properly I used it on her. I thought she could do without all the blushing and second guessing herself. I used it because I thought I could help make her a better kunoichi, but as you may guess, something more happened. I told her she should act on all her desires and feelings, regardless of what people would think of her. So when I released the jutsu she kissed me. We had a passionate night together, and we have been dating in secret ever since." He finished by kissing his lover on the lips, of course she kissed back happily.

"I-I see, but what about Sakura? I doubt being Hinata's 'harem sister' and quitting being a ninja were her desires." She glanced at Sakura kneeling obediently at her side waiting for more instructions. Could Naruto really have used his new jutsu to make her a willing slave?

"You're half right there Ino-chan." Hinata said as she broke the kiss with Naruto and noticed the female baleful stare. "Before, when Naruto first used his new jutsu on her, it was mostly…revenge. You have seen how she treated my Naruto-kun and trampled on his feelings for her for years. I wasn't about to let it continue, and once Sakura forced herself into Naruto's home to beat him senseless he used it on her in self-defence. I convinced him to exact some revenge. Don't worry, she was only doing blowjobs, handjobs, and anal sex, and she was begging for it. Once we … felt satisfied we planned to release her and wipe her memory of everything she had done for us." Hinata sighed. "But…it didn't EXACTLY go according to plan." she looked at Naruto making him rub the back of his head nervously under her intimidating Hyuuga gaze.

"You see," He began. "I-I kind of… forgot to wipe her memory of the events. I wiped her memory of the orders that I had given her. So when I released her from my control…Sakura-chan was unable to take everything that happened to her." He looked down clearly ashamed of himself.

Hinata nodded and snapped her fingers. "Like that she broke like fragile glass, but what we didn't know was that this was an unintentional good thing instead of a terrible mistake."

"Sakura's old personality was shattered beyond repair, but as we soon found out, Sakura has a special type of split personality that no one was aware of. The persona we knew had been the dominant personality since she was seven years old." Naruto explained.

"Thanks to her unique condition." Continued Hinata. "The Sakura you see before you now is the formerly sealed personality of Sakura Haruno. She has been dominated for years by the old Sakura. When the new Sakura emerged she explained that the old Sakura persona had hidden away all of her thoughts and feelings that didn't match her view of what was '_right_' with the world. It began when she decided to become Sasuke-kun's perfect girl. Bit by bit she hid more and more of herself until there was more inside than out. Her kindness, humor, and love for anyone other than her Sasuke-kun were hidden deep inside of her. Sakura shaped her personality by what she BELIEVED Sasuke's perfect girl would be and everything else was given to the Sakura-chan we know now."

Ino's eyes widened. That explained the odd phenomenon during the Chunin exams when she and Sakura had fought. Ino had used her Shintenshin no Jutsu on Sakura and the hidden Sakura must have switched with the old Sakura, pushing Ino out of her mind.

Naruto lowered his gaze. "After the new Sakura explained all of this she admitted to us that she didn't want to be a ninja. Old Sakura only did it because it is what Sasuke would have wanted in a wife, and the possibility to get him to love her while at the academy. Even after telling us this Sakura-chan was scared to tell baa-chan. For over a week she tried and failed to tell Baa-chan that she didn't wish to be a ninja anymore. Eventually, I used my jutsu to make her just brave enough to tell Baa-chan that she was resigning as a ninja and her apprentice."

Ino lowered her gaze trying to absorb all of the information. Then finally raised it to meet the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto "W-Why didn't you stop her? You could have commanded her to never give up." She said close to tears.

"I could have, but I didn't want to force her to do something that would make her unhappy. I, of course, tried to make her reconsider, but nothing I said would convince her. Any desire she had to become a ninja was in her broken personality, and even then it was never a strong desire. So I granted her wish. I gave her enough courage to confront Baa-chan about resigning as a ninja." He said his head still low. With Sasuke and Sakura gone it would just be him and Kakashi on team 7 now and since their team was now down to two they would definitely get new teammates, but Naruto would most likely be gone before he could even meet them.

"Naruto c-could you use that jutsu on me please?" Naruto's head snapped up at the hesitant question. After he had just admitted his biggest mistake with the jutsu he couldn't believe she would ask him to use it on her.

"Why? Do you need something Ino-chan? You know that it can be dangerous." Naruto asked a single blond eyebrow moving up in a curious fashion.

Ino nodded her head and looked him straight in the eye. "Y-You see I want to be a great kunoichi so I can make my father and my clan proud, but I-I can never take training too seriously. I try to find ways out of my training and then there's my self-consciousness. I understand that the diets that I go on are unhealthy for me, but I cannot stop myself. I-if you could change that about me I would do whatever you want. I trust you not to hurt me. You won't make the same mistake again."

He smiled kindly at her as he nodded. "Ok Ino I will do it, but don't worry. You don't have to do anything for me…**Saimin no Jutsu!**" Before she could say anything else she was brought under Naruto's control. Naruto paused as he considered the exact words to use. "Ok first off take your training more seriously Ino-chan. You can be a great ninja, stop making stupid excuses to get out of it. Secondly, I want you to stop caring what people think of how you dress. Stop going on unhealthy diets, exposed ribs are not sexy. Get some meat on you for goodness sake, and thirdly just as a precaution, I want you to never ever say a word of this jutsu to anyone except me and the two other girls here. You got that?" As he finished he breathed heavily suddenly out of breath as he had given all of the orders in a single stream of words.

"Yes Naruto-sama, I shall carry out your orders." Naruto smiled and snapped his fingers. Ino grabbed her head as the usual light headache from the jutsu formed. She looked up confused at the blond. "I-Is that it? Besides the headache I don't feel any different."

"Don't worry, you will the next time you are training. You will take it seriously and train your hardest." She smiled at him but then remembered something important.

"You…didn't add anything else did you?" She looked at him suspicious. After all she was under his complete control for a few moments. She glared once he nodded like it was no big deal.

"I did, but it was nothing harmful. Just that you never speak of this jutsu to anyone, that's all I swear." She continued to glare at him as she slowly moved closer to Naruto's penis.

"Fine, I trust you…but I swear if there is anything else I will kill you. Now let's see what this is like." Hinata removed her hand as Ino grasped the large length with both hands. It was hard and throbbing thanks to Hinata and Sakura's earlier assistance. She stroked it just as the other girls had. She was surprised to already see pre-cum coming out of the end, but since he did after all just get a blow job from Sakura and an extended hand job from Hinata with the help of the pink haired girl it shouldn't have been that surprising. Curious she moved her tongue closer for a taste test. She licked it off gently and savoured it in her mouth she swirled it around and finally swallowed. It was just a drop but she could tell it was salty and unlike anything she had ever tasted before. She wanted more. Without warning she attacked Naruto's cock with her mouth swallowing six inches of his length in one go.

"O-Oh god Ino-chan you're an animal." Moaned Naruto as he breathed heavily and forced her head down lower she was already at the seven inch mark and her tongue was lapping at every inch of his cock savouring the taste of what was now her new favourite food. Naruto could honestly admit Ino was second to Hinata when it came to blowjobs, but she was certainly more vigorous than her! Who knows? Maybe if she was deprived of sex with Naruto Hinata would be just as eager or more. He giggled pervishly at the thoughts of when he returns home after two years came to mind. _'Oh yeah she will most definitely ride me to the point where I'll need a cast for my crotch.' _His attention was then brought back to Ino as she finally covered his eight inch cock with her mouth and was swirling her tongue around it. He moaned contently. Who knew a first timer could be so good?

"Wow Ino you're pretty good! Naruto-kun seems to be enjoying himself." Hinata commented. Ino couldn't respond however as Naruto grabbed her ponytail and fucked her mouth much harder than he had Sakura's earlier. Ino's eyes glazed over as she moaned grabbing Naruto's ass as support to push in further.

"OH DEAR KAMI INO-CHAN YOU'RE SO GOOD!" He thrust faster and faster literally hitting the back of her throat. Hinata looked at him go at her in awe. He never got that serious with Sakura, not since that first night, although he was always like that when Hinata was in Ino's position. She smiled to herself. She had a feeling that this was going to escalate beyond a one night stand before the night was through.

"AHHH…AHHH…FUCK INO-CHAN!" Naruto spasmed for a few moments as his cum left the tip of his penis and down the other blonds throat she gagged and moaned as the thick juices flowed, but she didn't separate from him instead she swallowed it all down hungrily. Several gulping sounds could be heard as her throat visible showed her swallow down every drop.

Naruto chuckled when the blond finally swallowed it all, moved from the still hard Naruto and licked her mouth clean gasping for air. "Well Ino-chan, was that delicious?" She nodded her head there was no denying that it tasted divine especially how sticky and hot it was. "So are we going to continue or have you had enough?" Ino smiled back and lifted her head to face the blond getting on her feet she put one finger to his chest and gently pushed him back against the bed. Following her guidance he fell backwards onto the soft mattress and Ino climbed on top of him like a cat. She sat straddling him with her pussy nearly touching his dick. Bringing a finger to his chest and circled it around his hard pecks.

"Not even close Naruto-_kun._ I think I just found my new diet." She said seductively. "Now… let's get serious." Purred the blond. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He was more than ready for the girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lowered herself onto his still hard length. She struggled of course, it being her first time. She winced more than once at his size, and she was saying some swearwords a thirteen year old girl should not have knowledge of.

"Are you doing ok Ino-chan? That looks a little tight." Said Sakura worried her friend may be pushing herself a bit too hard she got up from where she knelt on the floor and wrapped her arms around Ino's shoulders. Hinata followed suit and wrapped her arms around Naruto pressing her breasts to his back and muttering encouragements to take it easy. "Just relax Ino-chan. I'm here for you." Sakura whispered as a tear ran down Ino's cheek.

Taking courage from Sakura's presence, Ino tightened her grip on the boy's shoulders in an effort to lower herself further until she finally pressed down hard enough to feel her hymen get shredded by Naruto's cock ending her days as a virgin. More tears rolled down her cheeks, but Sakura kissed them away and the pain quickly subsided replaced by more pleasure than she had thought possible.

"Ohhh fuck you're tight Ino-chan…ahhh." The blond boy couldn't believe how good she felt. He could not help thrusting upwards as Ino came down on him. Already they had a great pattern forming.

"Oh kami…oh kami…oh kami…This feels so good!" Each thrust forced Ino into Sakura's chest. She could feel Sakura's breasts against her back her hard nipples poking her shoulder blades as the pink haired girl continued to kiss her neck and back. "AWWW YEAH! Awww fuuuuck that's it. More! Naruto-kun fuck my virgin pussy more!" He was more than happy to oblige at that request. Especially when she moved her head forward and kissed him as passionately as she could. It was her first kiss but enthusiasm is more important than experience. The way she moved her tongue around Naruto's made him moan constantly. A certain indigo haired girl had to admit she felt a little jealous, but she of course knew how to remedy the situation.

"Hey Ino-chan. Are you doing ok?" Ino released several moans in answer as the other blond continued to kiss her, but Hinata took that as a yes. "Good…let's see if we can make you feel better." Disengaging from Naruto's back he fell backwards breaking the kiss with a moan of disappointment. Crawling towards the girl's chest, Hinata wrapped her mouth around the nipple of her breast and sucked on the hard nipple. The blond gasped as the Hyuuga girl twirled her tongue around it and watched as it became painfully hard.

Sakura looked on as Hinata was suckling her best friend's nipple. Her already dripping pussy began gyrating against Ino's bouncing ass. Her hand trailed down Ino's stomach as she instinctively reached for her pussy. "Oh kami that's hot Hinata-chan." Hinata released the nipple with a pop and smiled seductively at the pink haired girl.

"If you like it so much why don't you join in Sakura-chan?" Offered the Hyuuga heiress sweetly. Then continuing in a faux sad voice. "Ino-chan's other nipple looks so lonely."

Still moaning, Sakura did as she was told. She slipped around Ino's back and wrapped her mouth around Ino's other nipple moving her tongue around it just as Hinata had making the female blond squeal as Naruto continued to fuck her senseless. Another louder squeal came as Hinata continued were she left off.

'_O-Oh kami this feels good Sakura-chan and Hinata's tongues on my nipples feels so hot and Naruto-kun is so good I can barely think straight.'_ Thought the blond girl as she moaned loudly much to Naruto and the other girl's pleasure she could feel herself lose control of her hips. They moved by themselves while her pussy tightened around the blond's manhood with a crushing force. Just by looking at her face the boy she was riding could tell she was nearing her limit.

Naruto continued to thrust forward as he spoke clearly. "You look really close to cumming there Ino-chan…why don't I help you?" He grabbed her ass cheeks covered in Sakura's juices and forced her down his length making her pant rapidly and moan loudly.

"Ahhh oh kami…I-I can't take it! I-I'm going to cum! I can't hold it Naruto-kun!" Screamed the girl as she came. Hard. She experienced a beautiful orgasm. She had never felt anything so intense and powerful.

"Alright, here I come then Ino-chan." Now it was Naruto's turn to cum. His juices flowed from the tip of his manhood into the female blond's womanhood. She moaned extra loudly at feeling the foreign substance flow inside her. Once the feeling was gone Ino lowered her head until her hair formed a curtain over her face. Naruto could no longer read her expressions. That was until she raised it a few seconds later with a light blush and a nervous expression on her face.

"T-That was amazing Naruto-kun." A smile brightened his face. That he could make her first time special relieved him. She suddenly stood up. Naruto's penis still at full mast popping out covered in cum and the proof he had broken her maidenhead. Ino smiled brightly at the sight of Hinata and Sakura kneeling where they had been sucking her breasts above the messy appendage. "I would like to do this again with you. All three of you if possible, but before that…there is something I need to tell you."

Ino was silent as she gathered her courage to tell the three her deepest secret. The two girls snuggled into Naruto's arms while they waited for the blond to reveal whatever was troubling her so. It was a whole minute before she worked up the nerve to move forward, wrap her arms around Sakura's neck and kiss her as passionately as she could. A wide eyed Naruto and Hinata looked on in amazement. Finally, when her lungs burned with the need for oxygen she broke the kiss and turned to the surprised couple while holding an equally surprised Sakura. "Y-You see once Sasuke-kun left I-I discovered a little about myself, and one of those things is that I-I really care about Sakura-chan i-in a very r-romantic way. I-I guess I'm bisexual. I-is that ok with you two?" They nodded their heads lightly still shocked by what they were just told. "Good. Now if you will excuse me." At that moment Ino pounced on Sakura kissing her, touching, and caressing all points of her entire body with Sakura not putting up a fight and instead giving as good as she got.

"Ummm… s-she seems to be really enjoying that." Whispered Naruto to his lover which was very difficult with the loud moaning nearby.

"Well…there IS a new Sakura in there. Maybe she is bi like Ino." The indigo haired girl shrugged. "Just when you think you know someone." Her eyes were locked on the new couple. Then she thought of a brilliant idea. She reached under her bed and pulled out one of the _toys _she purchased in one of the local sex shops under the guise of a certain pink haired former kunoichi. She smiled wildly at the pink duel ended ten inch dildo. "Hey Ino-chan do you two want to use this?"

Ino looked up from nibbling on one of Sakura's nipples. Her eyes sparkled and she immediately took the dildo while saying a polite thank you. Sakura whimpered as Ino placed one end in Sakura's pussy and the other in herself. Both girls pushed into it and moaned loudly.

"Oh k-kami Ino-chan I love you so much." Moaned Sakura as Ino forced the pink haired girl's pussy apart with the dildo while she slowly sunk down onto it herself.

"I love you too Sakura-chan. Oh kami, I love you too." Said the blond as their pussies met in the middle of the pink dildo hiding it from view. Ino groaned at the sensation and fell backwards onto the bed. It wasn't as big as Naruto but the fact that it was Sakura-chan on the other end compensated for the lack of size and pulsating heat that she had felt as he fucked her. She reached down and ran her fingers through the soft pink pubic hair of her new lover. "I'm in you right now Sakura-chan. How does it feel?"

Sakura whimpered, "I-it feels better than I ever thought it would I-Ino-chan." She tried to move her arms to return the favour and run her fingers through the blond pubic hair that rested just above their meeting pussies, but her arms wouldn't obey her. They were paralyzed by the feelings that Ino was causing with her fingers and the dildo. Ino's hips gyrated grinding the giant dildo from her pussy further into Sakura. Rewarding the answer with another inch of hard plastic.

"Did you think about it often Sakura-chan? Even when we were fighting over Sasuke-kun?" A mischievous smile had bloomed on Ino's face at the pinkette's answer, and her fingers had sped up rubbing silky pink muff vigorously.

"Every day!" Sakura yelped "Even more than Sasuke-kun, but it was _unnatural _so the other Sakura buried those feelings in me! I love you so much Ino-chan." Ino paused her hand slowing it to a crawl. She had never imagined that Sakura could love her as much as she did. As it was Sakura may love Ino MORE than Ino loved her. Her smile returned and she forced another inch of the hard pink dildo into Sakura as she gyrated her hips more.

"Well then we have a lot of time to make up for." Ino looked down their naked bodies into Sakura's eyes and her hand started back into motion. Sakura screamed in pleasure as Ino's fingers brushed her clit. She thrashed her unresponsive arms and the dildo inside her twisted as she climaxed around it.

"M-More Ino-chan! More! Touch me more." Ino grinned as she felt the orgasm wrack her best friend's body through the dildo even though only three inches connected her to her lover. The knowledge that she had been the cause of the thrashing orgasm filled her with pride. She forced another inch of the dildo into her friend and attacked her clit with both hands. Sakura's thrashing wasn't stopping. If anything it was becoming more intense under the blond's continued attention. Yelps punctuated every gyration of Ino's hips as more and more of the dildo was forced into the pink haired girl's pussy.

Ino felt the last inch of the dildo leave her pussy and she scrambled around to face Sakura. She was writhing on the bed sheets only a centimeter of the ten inch dildo peeking out from inside her pussy. She moaned at the loss of contact with the blond's hands and pussy but a small scream of orgasm wracked her body as Ino dived in to lick her exposed clitoris and shove the last of the dildo into the already stuffed pussy. Her hands busied themselves playing with Sakura's small A-cup breasts.

"No more, no more, Ino-chan I can't take any more!" Sakura begged panting as she came down from her second breath-taking orgasm induced by the enthusiastic mind reader. She forced her weak and tired arms to caress the wild blond head lapping at her crotch. "Just let me hold you."

Ino looked up from Sakura's crotch into her eyes. They were pleading for rest. "One for the road." Ino grinned and her head dove back down into Sakura's crotch and sucked on her clit hard driving the girl into another mind blowing orgasm. Her legs clamping down on the sides of Ino's head muffled the full lunged scream of pleasure that pierced the air as Sakura came for the second time in as many minutes. Ino had to gasp for breath when Sakura finally relaxed her legs. She then chuckled and crawled up the girl's panting body and held her gently in her arms and softly said "I love you Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

Hinata, who had been in Naruto's arms since the beginning, rested her head on his shoulder while looking at the two new lovers. Her eyes moved lower and noticed her favourite blond's dick as hard as a rock from looking at the two. With a sly smile on her face her hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a squeeze. Stroking it lightly made the boy moan. "Ohhh is my Naruto-kun getting excited by the two girls going at it?" He nodded with a blissful expression clear on his face. "Oh! Well we can't let that go to waste. How about you lay back and I'll ride you senseless. Then the four of us can have some fun together later." He nodded once again while the grinning girl pushed him down on the bed and rode him cowgirl.

They continued until from the other couple's place on the bed Ino's falsely sweet voice interrupted. "Hinata-chan your dildo is stuck in Sakura-chan. We can't get it out." followed by a whimper from the uncomfortable blushing pink haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside)<strong>

While the two couples were preoccupied with each other, they were oblivious to the mysterious person looking in the window at them and touching herself, panting lightly as she massaged her breasts and pussy through her clothes.

"Wow…who knew the four of them were doing something like this behind everyone's backs. I'm glad I followed Hinata when I saw her following Ino following Sakura." She smirked and jumped to the next roof. "Maybe I can talk to Naruto-kun in private sometime and ask if I can join in on his next mass orgy with those girls." Chuckling to herself she snapped her fingers. "Crap…I left the shop unattended. I better hurry back before someone gets a bright idea." Looking forward to meeting Naruto the next time he is alone she headed home without anyone in the room even suspecting a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake Start)<strong>

**Breaking Sakura Part 1**

Naruto groaned as he unloaded his sixth load of the day into Sakura's tight anal passage as she choked struggling to fit the black plastic dildo down her throat. Hinata was attempting to instruct Sakura on how to give a proper blowjob but the progress was slow. The pink haired girl's gag reflex was proving too persistent. Whenever she attempted to fit more than five inches of the hard plastic into her mouth she would spasm and her teeth would bite into the dildo. Naruto winced thinking about the one time she had done that to him, and he gave her bright red ass another hard smack.

"If you keep using your teeth than you'll never be giving another blowjob." He reprimanded, and resumed pounding into Sakura's messy asshole. Sakura had been begging to give Naruto blow jobs since Hinata returned with the strap-on. It seemed now that both of them were in the room she couldn't bear to not be pleasuring them both, and sucking on the plastic dildo was driving her crazy. She needed the real thing in her mouth once more.

"I'll learn Naruto-sama! It just hurts so much!" Sakura whined frantically as she came up for air after another failed attempt to fit the six inch dildo into her throat. "I need to taste your cum. I've only tasted it second hand.'

Hinata smiled remembering the pink haired bitch sucking Naruto's cum from her snatch like a woman in the desert desperate for water. "Then you will have to learn. Relax your throat and try again." Hinata instructed patiently. Watching the girl that had made Naruto's life a living hell choke over and over never failed to bring a thrill to Hinata.

Whimpering Sakura lowered her head back to the black plastic. She licked up and down the length as Hinata had instructed then took the head in her mouth. She hated the taste of the dildo, but the act was still enjoyable because of her orders to enjoy whatever Naruto and Hinata did to her. She struggled past the bitter taste of the plastic and forced herself to take more of the phallus into her mouth. It reached the back of her throat. Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose and curled her lips around her teeth. She would bite through her lip before allowing her teeth to touch the fake cock again. A particularly hard thrust from Naruto forced her forward and her gag reflex engaged again. Her teeth dug into her lips but she persevered not letting go of Hinata's dildo.

"Good Sakura-chan." Hinata encouraged. "You didn't use your teeth that time. Now see if you can take it farther."

Another whimper was Sakura's only answer. Naruto's pounding was reaching an unbelievable tempo again, and her pussy was dripping on the mattress. She refocused on the fake in her mouth and forced it into her throat. The pain was excruciating. Her throat burned and her lungs protested the sudden lack of oxygen, but because of her orders she also felt pleasure that she had never felt before. She came and spasmed around the two hard objects violating her body. Naruto roared as a seventh load was deposited in Sakura's anal passage. His cum mixed with hers as it leaked out and dribbled down her pussy.

Hinata smiled as her lover and their slave came. Sakura still had a long way to go, but she wouldn't be using her teeth any time soon and the bitch could force a cock down her throat. "Naruto could you stand up with me? No, don't pull out. I need to make sure she can hold this." The two shimmied to the side of the bed and stood supporting Sakura between them dangling off the floor. Unable to maintain the position Sakura's teeth once again clenched down on the dildo. It was the only way to prevent herself from falling. She tasted blood, her teeth had cut her lip from the amount of pressure that she was forced to exert, but she kept the entire six inches in her mouth. She cried at failing the task that she had been given. Now they would never let her worship Naruto-sama's cock again. However, Hinata smiled.

"You were able to maintain enough suction to keep yourself off from falling off. I think she's finally ready for the real thing. Don't expect a miracle, but it should at least be passable this time." Pulling out of Sakura she frowned as the girl collapsed and disengaged from Naruto's continued pounding as she gasped for the breath that had been denied to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sakura pleaded from where she lay crumpled on the floor, Naruto's cum pouring from her ass. "Please let me taste Naruto-sama now. I won't fail again."

Naruto grinned his foxy grin,"I'll just clean up and we can start right away."

"Why clean up?" Hinata interrupted her grin returning, "Have Sakura clean you up."

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the thought of where his cock had just been, but Sakura's hurtful words from earlier played again in his mind. '_I literally hate you with every fiber of my being.'_

"Sakura lick your shit off my dick." He said darkly, his previous joy forgotten. He was left with only rage at the pink haired bitch. She slowly pulled herself up and as quickly as her tired body could move rushed to obey. Lapping up the cum that coated the blond's eight inch rod. There was no other taste, but the mere thought that the throbbing cock had moments ago been violating her ass disgusted her. She gagged at an imagined smell, but continued licking with enthusiasm. She didn't notice his darkened mood, she was too eager to do his bidding and worship at the alter that was his penis.

Hinata worried at the darkened mood but watched with pride as Sakura cleaned Naruto's dick. "I'm going to go cook some ramen." She said walking to the door, swaying her naked ass back and forth as she walked. "You are going to need a recharge, and I want some of that thing once it's all clean."

The door clicked shut behind Hinata leaving Naruto alone with Sakura and his darkened mood. "Stop licking and put it in your throat." He said harshly. Sakura stumbled but on the next upstroke she swallowed as much of Naruto's cock as she could. Despite her earlier success she only managed five inches on the first downthrust reaching her gag reflex and spasming slightly, but no teeth made contact with Naruto's dick. He growled and grabbed two fist fulls of her pink hair thrusting harder. Sakura choked as the foreign object was forced into her throat. Longer and thicker than the dildo, the pain was exponentially greater, but so was the pleasure. For minutes Naruto pounded into Sakura's throat until Sakura spasmed in orgasm and gasped for breath as Naruto pulled out only for him to thrust once more as she was mid breath.

Naruto didn't care if she could breath right now. Right now he just wanted her to hurt as much as he had hurt when she said those words, but from the look in her eyes and the orgasm that she just experienced it seemed she was enjoying this as much as he was. _'Not now. Not for this.'_ he thought.

"I rescind the order that you have to enjoy whatever we do to you." Her eyes widened and as Naruto thrust into her throat once again. A guttural scream was let loose around his cock. It was muffled by his thickness and her lack of oxygen but it shocked Naruto out of his vindictive rage. The color drained from his face as he realized what he had just done. His cock constricted by the scream shot its load into the convulsing throat releasing jets of sticky cum. Naruto hurriedly removed his cock but it was still spurting jets of the liquid onto Sakura's naked body and into her hair. She was weeping uncontrollably as she collapsed on the floor covered in cum, still leaking a steady stream of the white liquid out of her ass. Naruto saw blood mingled with the semen coating his cock.

Sakura already had a hand glowing with green healing chakra at her throat, but that did not stop Naruto's horror at what he had just done. A darkness had gotten hold of him. He had injured Sakura. Hinata rushed into the room holding two cups of instant ramen, "What happened?" She asked frantically. Seeing the blood on Naruto's cock she wheeled on the sobbing Sakura furiously. "What did you do you cum dumpster? If you hurt Naruto-kun I'll…"

"Stop Hinata-chan." Naruto cut her off, "it's not my blood." His voice was almost too quiet to hear. "It's her's."

Hinata paled and went silent. She put the ramen down on the dresser and went to Naruto. "It's not your fault…" She began but was interrupted by Naruto once again.

"I took back the order to enjoy it." His voice had not raised in volume. "I was just so angry."

"We'll deal with it." Hinata soothed as she gave him a reassuring kiss. "For now we need to get her out of here. This isn't helping you anymore."

Naruto turned to Sakura still weeping on the floor but her hands no longer glowed green, she was already healed. Even seeing her like this his anger still bubbled below the surface at her mixed with his self-loathing. "Get out of here. Forget about your orders once you close the door. Just get your clothes on and leave."

Pulling herself up Sakura reached for the nearest piece of clothing that could be called hers. The maid's outfit. "Not that!" Hinata yelped, if Sakura was seen walking out of Naruto's apartment in that people were sure to talk. "Just put on your dress and get out."

Passing over her bra and panties Sakura grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head regardless of the cum coating her breasts and matting her hair to her scalp. She had not spoken since her scream had torn her throat. She rushed out of the bedroom eager to escape the memory of the pain.

"Tell me what happened. All of it." Hinata asked softly but firmly. However, the moment they heard the soft click of the door to Naruto's apartment closing another scream pierced the air. This one unmuffled but just as agonized. "Forget your orders." Hinata said shocked. "Not forget what happened. Forget your orders."

Naruto was out of the room in an instant as Hinata remained in shock. He almost tore the door off its hinges as he threw it open. Sakura lay crumpled where she had stood the moment the door closed. Her eyes were open but empty. He picked her up and rushed back into the apartment. If someone came looking for whoever screamed and they found her outside his door he would have to fight off the entire village. He slammed the door shut and turned his attention back to Sakura, but she just seemed to be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*smiles* Well i hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. This took forever to do with the last week of college this week.<strong>

**For those of you wondering about part 2 of the Sakura Mind Break Omake it will be added to chapter 4 when it is published and i really hope you liked it Cows tried really hard with this and i think he captured the darkness of Naruto perfectly with how he treated sakura then quickly regretting and loathing his actions that hurt his dear friend.**

**Anyway thank you for reading chapter 3 i hope you will all like the rest of the story when it is released. seeya and dont hesitate to review**


	4. Best Deal Ever

***Smiles* Hello everyone Shywhitefox here once again to bring you chapter 4 of Saimin no Jutsu sorry about the ridiculas length me and Cows are my friends got a little carried away with some scenes and with part 2 of the Sakura omake (which Cows wrote all by himself like part 1) the grand total of the chapter has reached nearly 19,000 words according to Microsoft Words word count thingy this took a lot of work on mine and Cows part so i hope you all enjoy and are satisfied with this large installment of the fanfic.**

**Okay, now let me just say that those of you that have been reading this from the start, cows has improved the grammer in chapter's 1 and 2 so if you wish to check them out feel free to.**

**Last,y let me once again say that i dont own naruto or hinata or any other character and this fanfic is solely for your entertainment and i am making no profit from this so sit back and enjoy the chap everyone and feel free to review your thoughts as per usual.**

* * *

><p>Naruto lay awake in bed as the early morning light broke through his window. For the past hour he had been unable to find the will to get up. For the first time in his life he was perfectly content. He was living the dream any men wished for. Snuggled against his hips a smiling Sakura and Ino were fast asleep using his thighs as pillows. Their arms wrapped around his legs, their hands were clasped beneath him while his balls rested on top of them. On top of him the love of his live Hinata Hyuuga snuggled into his chest as she woke up trailing a soft hand across his chest.<p>

After a few moments she yawned lightly and raised her head smiling up at him. "Hello handsome." He smiled back at her and kissed her lips gently. She happily returned the kiss with a contented moan.

"Last night was amazing." He said with a whisper as the Hyuuga heiress kissed his neck sensually and sat up on her knees straddling him with her hands on his stomach which pushed her breasts together sensually.

"Yes it was my love." She purred playfully. "I'm surprised how much Ino-chan has gotten into this. It's only been three days and she is already having the time of her life. She is already showing improvement in her ninja training, and as of last night, she is officially going out with Sakura." She giggled lightly. "I thought we would have the night to ourselves, but even after their first date they couldn't stay away." A frown formed on her face. Naruto knew what the longing expression meant and gently stroked her soft cheek.

"You want our relationship to be made public like theirs. I want nothing more than to take you out on a date and declare to the world that you're my girlfriend, but both of us know what would happen. Since I am the 'demon brat' if I am seen in an intimate relationship, then you will be seen as the 'demon's slut' or 'demon's plaything' or whatever those people who still hate me think of. Every day for the rest of your life will be like what I went through as a child. Then when your family hears of it you will most likely be seen as a disgrace and banished by the elders." He looked away sadly, "I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy."

She smiled at him and lowered herself till they were looking into each other's eyes. "Naruto-kun…as long as I am with you I will always be happy. I could be banished, have the caged bird seal on forehead, and have my eyes gouged out, but I will always be truly happy as long as you are right beside me." She grinned at him in a way that was close to matching his own ,oh so infamous, smile. "Not that we will ever let them! You've already changed the opinion of half of the village. By the time you're the Hokage everyone will know how amazing you are. I'll deal with my family. I won't let them rule my life anymore." The blond couldn't help but kiss her on the lips, which she happily returned with a burning passion.

Breaking the kiss slowly to avoid waking the two girls Naruto smiled at the girl. He adored everything about her, her skin, her hips, her breasts, her lips, her short indigo hair, her lavender tinted eyes and especially her kind, loving personality. It all made him feel like the luckiest ninja on the planet. Thinking of all these things five words left his mouth, "I love you Hinata Hyuuga." He didn't even realise it until they left his lips, but he smiled knowing that the words were true. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he loved Hinata.

Hinata was taken aback by the words. Tears built up in her eyes at those simple words, the words she had only dreamed of hearing. Back when she was her old shy self she doubted she would ever hear anyone say those words to her. Now hearing them made her smile brightly with a single tear escaping her eye.

"I…I love you too Naruto Uzumaki," she said weakly. Then kissed his lips with a controlled passion that burned hotter than ever, which he was more than willing to return. Their tongues entered each other's mouth and danced with each other. The blond's hands reached down to his lovers rear. However, she broke the kiss with a gentle smile gracing her lips. "Maybe we should get up now, or else we will end up waking the two lovers on your bed." Naruto looked down at said girls. They were still wrapped around him, but their free hands had reached to caress each other in their sleep. It brought a smile to his face.

Hinata got up gently making sure she didn't accidentally jostle to new lovers. They should have the opportunity to wake up looking into each other's eyes, not with her foot in their faces. Once she was safely up she began to get dressed in the fresh clothes she had begun keeping in Naruto's apartment before a devilish smile appeared on her face.

It was then Naruto's turn to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs that was his current position. He gently moved his legs from under their heads using Kawarimi no Jutsu and all his skill to substitute a pillow in his place. Getting up he went to his drawer and took out a pair of clean boxers and an orange shirt. He was about to reach for some pants when he turned to see Hinata leave the room with just his large shirt from last night on covering half her ass. Just enough to tell him she wasn't wearing any panties. She gave him a mischievous smile and a lust filled wink before she made her way to the sitting room. Gulping he followed her in.

In the living room Hinata was sitting on the sofa patting the area beside her, inviting the blond to join her. Smiling, he sat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his stomach "I…I have waited so long for you to say those words to me Naruto-kun." Smiling a little brighter he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"I know you have Hinata-chan. I'm just happy I can finally say it to you and mean it with all my heart." She smiled brighter at him, and the next thing he knew she was kissing his neck, gently pushing him down on the sofa. One hand reached under his shirt and rubbed his chest while the other pulled his waist closer to her. Her lips brushed his ear. hot breaths caressed it before she spoke.

"We can't get too serious now…I need to speak with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san about my training. Ino-chan is training with her team all day and Sakura-san is working in the Yamanaka flower shop for Ino today." The blond frowned at hearing her whispered words. It upset him that he would have to go even one day without his precious Hinata, but he wasn't about to risk her being late to meeting Tsunade. Not when her latest apprentice, someone who begged for her tutelage and swore she would take it seriously, not only up and quit on her sensei, but on her entire ninja career. As far as Naruto could tell Hinata was on thin ice right from the start. The Sannin had been drinking since Sakura left. Five days after the event she was just sobering up enough to remember she had agreed to take Hinata as an apprentice.

Over the past three days the four had been together almost all the time. The girls had helped him train by re-teaching him things that he should have learned in the academy. While he gave them plenty of targets that they didn't have to hold back against. Sakura loved watching her lovers train much more than she enjoyed participating. Especially when Naruto took his shirt off, or a couple of clones snuck off with her to make love to her. Naruto wasn't as amused when his clones came in the middle of a spar with Ino. Which in turn led to him looking up at her with his back on the ground as Ino laughed uproariously at her victory.

The fact she was now in a relationship with their latest harem sister had made the new Sakura even happier than she had been when they freed her. Hinata was still a little hostile at times when Sakura asked to be spanked and verbally abused. Ino had been shocked the first time that she had walked in on Hinata spanking Sakura while calling her "…a whining bitch who can't handle training with Tsunade-sama.…" The blond haired girl had almost attacked Hinata until Sakura calmed her down and explained the situation. Now 'Hinata-sama' was joined by 'Mistress Ino' whenever Sakura felt the need to experience something a little darker than Naruto was normally comfortable with.

Naruto thought he would have to use Saimin no Jutsu for a moment there, but he had quickly discarded the idea. The blond wasn't about to abuse his latest jutsu like that. Ino and any of the other girls were free to leave this relationship if they wanted to.

With a sigh he smiled ruefully. "Alright then Hinata-chan."

Smiling back she sat on his waist. His manhood strained against his boxers as her pussy moistened atop him soaking the throbbing member through the fabric. Her legs on either side of him and her hands on his clothed chest, her eyes were half lidded as she examined his angelic whiskered face.

"Glad you understand my love." She leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. Tearing away from them she grinned, "While I'm away maybe you could train, or maybe…" she leaned down to his ear again only this time she nibbled on his earlobe before she spoke "…you could find another girl for your harem. After all, my loving blond, you need all the love you can get." He grinned at her.

"Any guy in this world would kill for a girlfriend like you who encourages their man fooling around with other women." She giggled at her lover.

"As long as I eventually join in the fooling around. Just remember that I love you with all my heart. Then I really don't mind at all my lovable blond." Hinata grinned a Naruto-like grin that made him want to kiss her lovely neck for the rest of the day. Unfortunately she got up off his lap, and went into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to be going now. I don't want to be late, besides I don't want to be a smelly, sweaty mess either. You understand right?" Naruto frowned, then sighed at the damp tent in his boxers that stood proudly after Hinata's attention.

"Ok," he said disappointedly.

Hinata knew she would have to do something to make it up to the blond later. Perhaps her mouth around his cock would make it up to him, but for now he would have to wait. She just hoped he would find something productive to occupy his time with.

Coming out in the new outfit she had bought after they hypnotized Sakura, plus her unzipped old jacket. Her headband remained around her neck with a black cloth to match Naruto's who had changed the cloth of his forehead protector to match his new outfit courtesy of his secret girlfriend.

She went over to the sofa and kissed her man lightly. "I better be off now. Ino-chan and Sakura-chan should be getting up soon, but they will have to go immediately, so don't expect to get anything from them." Walking to the door she gave Naruto one final wink and opened the door walk out.

"Good luck Hinata-chan," he said with a smile. She turned to him and nodded before she closed the door. Sighing loudly, he lay down on the sofa and waited for his erection to die down. Unconsciously his hand reached up to his heart and gave another sigh of boredom as he looked at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"_I never realized how…empty my life is whenever Hinata-chan isn't around." _His head turned to the window where he looked at the morning sky. _"I need to go for a walk." _Creeping into his bedroom silently he saw the sleeping lesbian couple hug each other lovingly their heads now snuggled together on the single pillow at the head of the bed, their bodies covered by the blanket and both of them happily snuggling against their significant other. The blond quickly put on the clothes Hinata bought him, and left not wanting to look at the sight anymore. For some reason it filled him with longing.

The streets were filled just like any other day. People were just waking up and doing their shopping for their families. Kids were playing with their friends, and like always the adults that blamed Naruto about the Kyuubi incident from thirteen years ago were glaring at him hatefully. They weren't what put a frown on his face as he walked the streets of Konoha though. No, surprisingly enough, it was a young couple, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, walking the streets hand in hand.

They looked at each other lovingly, they giggled, joked, played, and kissed in public. It made a heart sized hole appear in the blond's chest that he longed to fill with Hinata, but knew he could not. Looking at the glaring villagers he knew what was bothering him. Despite Hinata's faith, if they were ever seen together in a romantic light the people of this village would make it difficult for him because of what he contained within his body. He wanted more than anything to walk the streets hand in hand with her like these two were now and openly express his love, but he couldn't put her though that.

Hinata had told him many times that she did not mind, she would go through anything for him, but it was Naruto that did not want to take that leap. For her own safety. _"Own safety…? Where did that come from? Hinata is certainly strong enough to take care of herself…but there's still…her clan." _Naruto may not know what goes through the mind of a high ranking Hyuuga, but he knew for certain they would never let Hinata have a romantic relationship with someone like him. Even a strong friendship would be stretching it a little.

Looking at the couple again the teenage woman whispered in the man's ear. Naruto couldn't hear, but reading her lips the message was clear, even for a novice. "I love you." It made Naruto bite his lower lip lightly. He shook his head quickly.

"_No…NO!...If Hinata-chan understands the risks then who the fuck has the right to stop her? And who the fuck am I to deny her an open relationship like Ino-chan and Sakura-chan? If the villagers hate her and call her names then screw them. If the Hyuugas have trouble accepting the fact that we're lovers then fuck them. If her father banishes her from the Hyuuga clan then fuck him. I will protect my precious Hinata-chan from whatever this world throws at her and I know in my heart she will do the same for me!" _He proclaimed in his mind. He had half a mind to break down the Hokage's door and kiss his girlfriend more passionately than he ever had right there in front of the Tsunade. He had just turned toward the Hokage tower when he remembered her position right now. Surely doing such a thing would not make her a favourable apprentice in the Sannin's eyes.

He needed some kind of outlet. Anything to remove the burning in his chest and calm him down. Quickly suffocating the feeling that came with his decision to begin an public relationship with the Hyuuga heiress, he thought of Ino and Sakura, but he recalled they were doing their own things right now, and he couldn't interrupt them for something so selfish. All that remained of his options was training himself ragged an attempt to blow off some steam.

He arrived at the training field ready to begin his training. He effortlessly made over a hundred clones. Learning that the clones could help him remember things had made training much more productive. He had made entire classes to be lectured by Sakura. No one clone took in the whole lecture, but when they dispelled he got a good idea about what she was talking about as well as thirty different student/teacher fantasies about Sakura.

One group of clones he assigned to work on the Rasengan. He still couldn't get it to work correctly with only one hand. The control was just not there yet. Another group was set to remedy that problem using lessons that Sakura had given him on chakra control. The third group worked on fixing his taijutsu forms. Hinata had been appalled at his taijutsu 'style' and was working with him to fix the more glaring holes in his defenses. The clones couldn't advance as quickly without her, but they could go over the forms that she had taught him.

He was about to order the last group of clones to practice accuracy with kunai and shuriken, but he paled as he noticed that none of the clones had their kunai pouches attached to their belts. Reaching down to his own ninja tool pouch his hand grasped at nothing but air. He groaned loudly. He must have left them at home in his rush to not wake Ino and Sakura.

"You guys work on that freaky hair manipulation stuff Ino-chan showed us. I guess hair as strong as ninja wire could be useful, but I'm just don't think that my hair's long enough. Is there a jutsu for that?" The clones groaned but went to work on the unfamiliar technique. After all, a jutsu is a jutsu.

The original Naruto left the clones to work and decided to go buy more weapons from a nearby shop since he recalled that he only had a few rusted and nicked shuriken and kunai left at home. Maybe he would get lucky and the owner would be like those who Hinata had told him about who saw him as a hero. Otherwise he could use the Saimin no Jutsu to get the merchant to treat him fairly.

It was rare for Naruto to be on the rich side of Konoha like he was now. Normally when he was at the academy the third Hokage would buy him his ninja tools because of the strong hate the blond was receiving from the village. His necessities were grossly overpriced upon graduating. Naruto was forced to get his supplies from his sensei since paying for their students ninja tools was one of their duties. Unfortunately Kakashi had decided to give Naruto some of his old tools, and the copy-nin was never very conscientious about the care of his old tools.

The training grounds were located right next to the rich side of town at the very back of the village very near the Hokage tower. In fact because of this it was one of the lucky few districts that was not even touched by the Kyuubi when it attacked that fateful night thirteen years ago. Naruto was barely being given so much as a second look as he walked its streets. Maybe the people really were coming around to him, or perhaps since he was a stranger in these parts they didn't recognize him for who he was. The boy grinned and walked on. Being treated like just another person walking on the street was a dream after his childhood living with the glares. Some of the people were even smiling at him! "I could get used to this," he chuckled as he proudly walked down the streets. He was even able to ask a passing ninja directions to the closest weapon shop.

He was actually disappointed when he reached his destination, but that was soon forgotten as the 'shop' came into view. The building was so large that it took up the space of five shops, and it was the height of three buildings one on top of another. Naruto could not believe his eyes. He had never seen a shop this grand before in his life. He had heard good things about this place, The Weapon Sanctuary. It was a shop that had been around since the third Hokage was in his prime. They sold weapons from senbon to Zweihänder great swords, even blunt weapons like clubs and war hammers rarely used by ninja. The Sanctuary was a known collector of rare weapons from famous ninja, and they sold them at outlandish prices. However, they had been known to sell a few of them at a reasonable price after expert bargaining. He had never thought weapons could pay so well. Maybe in the future they would sell one of his weapons after he became Hokage. If he ever learned to use them properly.

As he walked in there was not a soul to be seen, most likely because they had only opened moments ago. He marvelled at the displays until he saw a familiar face. Grinning he rushed up to the till. "Hey Tenten! I didn't know you worked here." The bun haired girl looked up from a detailed scroll hearing her name. Realizing it was Naruto, she smiled at the blond and put down the scroll.

"Hello Naruto, I haven't seen you here before. Is this your first visit?" Tenten asked excited to have someone to talk to.

He nodded looking around the shop. Looking at the girl curiously as if he had never seen her before he asked tentatively. "Yeah…Hey Tenten do you…own this place or something?" She almost laughed at the boy's expense, but she schooled herself and shook her head.

"No way." She said with a chuckle. "My mom and dad run this fine establishment, but they are away on a business trip to sell some of their merchandise to weapon shops in villages that aren't hostile to Konoha, like Suna. Until they return I have to take a break from ninja training to run the shop here." It was difficult to hide the hint of pride in her voice. Her grin also gave it away, not even someone normally so oblivious as Naruto could possibly miss it.

He smiled back at her "Wow! That's so awesome. Have you done this before?" she nodded.

"Yeah, usually my mom and dad go one at a time so one of them is always watching the shop, but this time they needed to go together. They have done this before when I was about to graduate from the academy, but this is actually the first time since I became a Genin that I have minded this place on my own," she said as she moved from behind the till and stood next to her friend.

Naruto smiled at the brown haired girl. "It sounds like you _are _the owner of this place until they get back. They must really trust you, but then again you always struck me as a very responsible and capable person and an amazing ninja." The blond didn't notice the girl's cheeks redden at the compliment so she quickly changed the subject before he could.

"S-So what brings you here anyway, Naruto?" He was once again looking around at the merchandise eyes darting from weapon to weapon overwhelmed by the shear variety and craftsmanship.

"I actually came to stock up on kunai and shuriken. I was going to train with them but I forgot my current set at home, and they're pathetic anyway, more rust than metal. I figured that I should have a real set if I'm going to learn to throw them properly." He winced at her shocked expression.

"You're just NOW learning to properly throw? And you need a new set? Aren't senseis supposed to take care of that kind of thing?" After Naruto related his story of Kakashi's tools and the academy's 'training' she was even more nonplussed. "How can they expect you to be a proper ninja if you can't even throw properly? If I didn't need to watch the shop I would take you out right now and show you how to do it properly!"

Naruto shot up at the suggestion and shot a foxy grin at the weapons mistress. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Oiroke no Jutsu: Tenten version!**" As the smoke cleared a grinning Naruto and a nearly naked version of Tenten appeared. As Naruto realized his mistake he bonked the clone on the head lightly as a trail of blood ran down his nose. "You were supposed to do the clothed version stupid!" He rebuked the clone harshly.

"Sorry boss." The clone replied in Tenten's sweet voice as the girl herself looked on with a massive blush. "**Oiroke no Jutsu: Clothed Tenten Version!**"

"H-how did you know about my mole…?" Tenten whispered to herself before she could help it. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was frantically trying to cover his own slip up.

"I can have this clone watch over the store. If anything happens that he can't handle he'll dispel, and we can be back here in a flash." The trail of blood leaking from his nose and his panicked expression caused her to laugh.

"Just this one time, I'll forgive you. If you ever use that jutsu again without my permission though, I'll pin your testicles to a tree." A fistful of kunai and shuriken suddenly appeared in the smiling girl's hands and Naruto began to sweat. "Now how would you like to pay for these Naruto-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Minutes and many ryo later)<strong>

Naruto was still sweating as they reached the training grounds clutching his shrunken wallet. Tenten's wrath had been swift and expensive. Thankfully he had gotten some of the highest quality kunai, shuriken, and ninja gear that the Weapon Sanctuary had to offer for his mistake. Tenten was watching his clones at work with something akin to awe on her face.

"If Gai-sensei and Lee adopt this method of training I am holding you personally responsible." She said accusingly as she watched the groups of clones going through taijutsu forms, and running up trees. Naruto whimpered as he thought of the money he would have to spend if the spandex wearing teacher and student ever discovered the secret of shadow clones.

"Shadow clones take a lot of chakra so Lee shouldn't be able to use it… I hope," Naruto said uncertainly. "It's really useful to be able to remember what the clones do and feel. I have to do a lot of the physical stuff myself, but learning how it feels to do it right is invaluable. Chakra and jutsu control is what it's really best for. Every clone does things slightly differently so when I dispel them I learn from all of their mistakes and successes."

"I may be able to keep up with Gai-sensei and Lee if I could use something like this. As long as I don't have to deal with a dozen Lees running around it would be amazing. Being as strong as Tsunade wouldn't just be a dream then," Tenten said wistfully.

"I could teach you! In exchange for the lessons, I'll teach you how to do the Kage Bunshin. The Third warned me that if you don't have enough chakra it could cause real problems, but I'm sure you could make two or three, easy!" Naruto said excitedly. He had worried about taking advantage of Tenten, but maybe he could teach her the Kage Bunshin. Ino and Hinata hadn't had enough chakra yet to truly handle the technique, but Tenten had been a Genin for a year longer than they had, and her sensei wasn't like Kakashi. Gai actually taught his students personally every day.

"Two or three?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "If you can make this many I'm sure I can handle a few dozen."

"Heh heh, I'm a bit of a freak," Naruto said proudly. "How about you teach me some weapon techniques then I'll teach you how to use the Kage Bunshin?"

Tenten agreed, so Naruto created another few dozen clones and Tenten began teaching… with a lecture. The original sat along with the clones bored as Tenten talked about the proper way to assess a weapon before even thinking of using or throwing it. His mind wandered often, but Tenten would punctuate her lesson by hurling weapons at the clones that seemed to not be paying full attention. Naruto received more than one clone's memories when they didn't react fast enough to dodge the weapons.

A blush adorned his face as the most common reason for his clones to zone out were fantasies about the instructor. "_Why do my clones have to be such perverts?_" He asked himself ignoring his own fantasy that had been punctured by the absorption of another clone. It always surprised him how different his clone's fantasies were.

"Any questions?" Tenten's voice interrupted his musing. Naruto started out of his thoughts and dispelled the clones who had been listening absorbing their observations of the lecture, as well as the remaining clone's fantasies.

"U-Umm n-no Tenten-chan, I think I'm ready to try some throwing." He said sifting through the information about balance and angles. He didn't notice the blush spreading across her face as he called her chan.

"O-Ok Naruto-kun pick a target and let's see what you got." Tenten gestured towards the targets in an unused portion of the training field. Naruto started throwing the kunai and shuriken under Tenten's guidance. She corrected his form gently, and after a few minutes a whole squad of clones were practicing along with the original while a clone taught Tenten the Kage Bunshin since she insisted that the original practice alongside them learning the moves with his own body as she destroyed clones randomly giving him bursts of knowledge.

It was noon by the time Tenten tapped him on both shoulders at the same time ruining his current throw, but it still hit the target fifty feet away. "You weren't kidding about the amount of chakra this takes." Tenten said from where she stood with the clone that had been teaching her. "Two clones, and I'm absolutely wiped. In a fight I'm not sure that I could even pull off one yet."

Naruto grinned widely at the three Tenten's. "Well your training is really paying off. I hit the target every time now. I've even got a few bulls-eyes! You better watch out or I'll be strong enough to match you soon!" The brunette rose to the taunt.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you prove it right now? Or are you afraid to spar with little old me?" She batted her eyes at him in a girly manner, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the gesture. None of the Tentens seemed to find it funny. "Don't you laugh at me Naruto Uzumaki. I could take you out with one hand behind my back."

"I-I'm sorry Tenten-chan, It was just that you were batting your eyes like the girls that used to chase Sasuke." Naruto said through his laughter. "You were adorable, but I can't even fathom you throwing yourself at a guy like that! You're too strong and beautiful to need to chase a guy to the exclusion of everything else."

"O-Ok Naruto-kun, I'm still going to pin you to a tree. Unless you're scared?" Tenten's face heated slightly once again, but Naruto couldn't tell from the distance and the two clones dispelled themselves to hide their blushes. "… and don't you dare hold back anything!"

That got Naruto thinking. Could he use the Saimin no Jutsu in a combat situation? He wouldn't do anything if he caught her, but could he catch her as they fought? Could he keep it a secret long enough for it to be useful? If not he trusted Tenten to keep his new jutsu a secret. If it came to it he could capture her and order her to forget about it, but he doubted it would come to that. He came up with a plan that would either end in utter defeat or a swift victory.

"Let's go Tenten-chan. I may go down, but it'll be in a blaze of glory. Let's go to the practice ring." The two ninja made their way to the ring of trees that marked the sparring practice ring. Naruto surreptitiously made clones to stand as lookouts to make sure no one saw him use the Saimin no Jutsu. He may trust Tenten, but the rest of the village was a different story.

"Begin!" A clone that was made for the purpose started the match and puffed into smoke.

Weapons were already in the air as a line of smoke enveloped Naruto and a set of clones now stood around him. Several popped into smoke as Tenten's weapons pierced them. There was another great puff of smoke and the clones were gone, replaced by replicas of Naruto's new kunai that he plucked out of the air. He breathed deep as he set into the stance that Tenten had taught him and threw the kunai towards the fearsome kunoichi. However, Tenten's aim was truer. Falling into the predictable stance Tenten had been able to aim carefully in an instant. Naruto was carried backwards as a dozen kunai and shuriken pierced his new clothes and pinned him firmly against the tree behind him.

Naruto's kunai thunked uselessly into the trees behind Tenten as she effortlessly dodged his clumsy throws. She looked at him disappointed and angry. "I thought this was going to be a serious match! If you take me lightly I won't hesitate to cut your throat!"

"Who said the match was over Tenten-chan?" Naruto said smiling from his place pinned helplessly to the tree. Tenten was already spinning around as Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke as he voluntarily dispelled, but she was too late. "**Saimin no Jutsu!**" A chorus of voices said from behind her. The clones had transformed back and covered any direction she could dodge. Her head slumped and her posture relaxed as the jutsu took effect.

The real Naruto shouted and jumped in joy as he dispelled the line of clones that he had trapped Tenten with. "I can't believe I beat Tenten! Too bad I can't tell anyone or I'll totally give away my secret." Naruto slowed down as he approached Tenten. He had planned to let her go right away, but now that he stood in front of her he couldn't bring himself to just let her go. There was so much he didn't know about Tenten, and this was an opportunity to get her to answer his questions without any fear. He had really begun to enjoy her company over the past few hours. She was funny and beautiful. She loved weapons and she was as good a teacher as anyone when it came to her subject of choice.

She was exactly the kind of girl that he would love to add to his growing relationship. Her dream was as big as his. They could push each other as hard as necessary to achieve their dreams. He couldn't even think of any orders he could give her to improve herself as a ninja. Tenten was dedicated to her dream of being the strongest kunoichi, and he found himself wanting to be there to push her towards her dream.

He approached her as if she may come to life and bite him. "Tenten-chan, can you hear me?" She nodded without speaking. "Umm… how are you doing?" Naruto kicked himself. He was a terrible interrogator.

"I was having more fun than I have had in a long time Naruto-sama, until I believed you were not taking me seriously. Then I was very angry." The bored tone that she spoke with gave him a chill.

"Why would you think that? Anyone would be a fool not to take you seriously!" He knew he shouldn't be arguing with the girl under his jutsu, she wouldn't remember this conversation later.

"I am very insecure. Kunoichi are told that they are not as strong as men, and my dream is to prove them wrong. When you attacked me with something I just taught you I assumed you were belittling me. It made me feel smaller than I have in a long time. Even more so when I realized I had been tricked." She tried to explain the answer to his unexpectedly complex question in a bored monotone. "I want you to respect me Naruto-sama, and now I believe that you will think me weak."

"I do respect you Tenten-chan. I think you are the strongest kunoichi I've ever trained with. Just please don't tell my girlfriend I said that. In fact, don't remember I told you that, but believe it. Know it in your heart that I think you are as strong as anyone I've ever faced." The blond pleaded with the hypnotized kunoichi. She nodded and he fumbled for another question to ask the girl. "What is your favourite weapon Tenten-chan? I know you use pretty much all of them, but what is your favourite?"

"The appropriate weapon to use varies with the situation. I love knowing which weapon is correct for any given situation, but asking me to pick a favourite weapon that I like to use is impossible to answer since I love all of them," Tenten droned on, "My favourite weapon to study, however, is the Hiraishin Kunai."

"You've seen one? Where?" The blond was excited beyond belief. He had never thought he would see the fourth's legendary weapons, and Tenten had studied them!

"Yes. At my family's weapon shop." She answered the simple questions quickly.

"Would you show me around if I asked?" Naruto was giddy at the mere prospect of seeing the weapons.

"Yes." The one word made him jump up and down in anticipation. He wanted to go right now, but there was one very important question he had to ask her first.

"Um… Tenten-chan, do you like anyone, as in more-than-a-friend-like, b-boyfriend like?" His stomach tied into a knot in the millisecond it took her to answer. He had really connected to Tenten today. He wanted to try getting to know her better. Naruto had to know if he would be getting to know a friend or a potential lover.

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

The answer hurt more than it should have. His jubilant mode faded as he realized that he had truly hoped her answer had been no. "Please forget about this conversation and the fact that I used the Saimin no Jutsu in our fight. Wake as if you had been knocked unconscious when I snap my fingers."

He pulled his brand new rope from his tool pouch and bound Tenten's hands. He didn't trust her not to strangle him the moment he broke the jutsu if she still thought he had been taking her lightly. He had been good with ropes in the academy, but this knot would only take her a moment to untie if she was really determined. He would have time to run away if he needed to.

His mood brightened as he remembered how much fun he'd had training with Tenten today. Even if she wasn't going to be in a relationship with him she would make a great friend. He snapped his fingers with his foxy grin firmly on his face as he squatted next to her. Tenten crumbled bonelessly and immediately began coming around looking up at Naruto's grinning face and feeling her bound hands.

"I win Tenten-chan. I think you nicked me with a kunai as I was flying through the air." He rubbed his cheek as she sat up and began untying the rope binding her, grumbling all the time.

"How can you turn yourself into a kunai? That's just cheating." Tenten complained handing him back his rope. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"The Oiroke no Jutsu is a little more versatile than most people believe Tenten-chan." Naruto chuckled rising to his feet and putting the rope back in his pouch. "Maybe I should come up with a better name for it…"

"Well I want a rematch now that I know your tricks. You're not going to get me the same way twice. I'll knock you out of the air before you can even think of getting behind me." Tenten threatened getting to her feet sharing a smile with Naruto.

"Maybe next time Tenten. For now I was thinking about taking a tour of your weapon shop. Seeing all the swords and other weapons, I'll need a good teacher to tell me what they all are. Do you think you could give me a hand one more time?" he asked rubbing the back of his head with a grin on his whisker cheeked face.

Tenten jumped at the chance to show off all the weapons in her family's shop, and talk about her passion again with the enthusiastic blond.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Weapon Sanctuary)<strong>

"There were a few customers, but nothing I couldn't handle. I also sold the Masamune from the collector's section. You're allowed to make deals for prices other than what's on the price tag, right?" The doppelganger of Tenten informed them as they entered the shop.

Tenten's heart froze in her chest. That was one of the most expensive and rare items in the entire shop. It was made by the most legendary blacksmith in fire country when the village was first formed and was only used once by the First Hokage as one of the weapons he used when he fought Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end. Her parents would kill her if she had lost it for even one ryo under what it was worth. "Do you even know what the Masamune is worth?"

"I didn't, but I saw his clothes, I saw his jewelery, and I saw the girl he brought in to impress by buying a piece of history. He was an easy mark. The guy tried to low-ball me, but I could see his game. He couldn't say no even if I doubled the price." The clone informed them proudly. He had always been able to spot someone in a situation who couldn't bear to look bad. In the past he had used this skill to humiliate the victims of his pranks. Apparently the skill crossed over to selling antiques.

"You didn't!" Tenten interjected shocked. The asking price on the katana had been as high as any in the store. If Naruto had gotten someone to pay MORE than the listed price she may have to kiss him on the spot. Even if he did look like her right now.

"Nope, just a third over the price tag. I told him that another buyer had already been found and I couldn't sell it to him for any less than a hundred and fifty percent, then dropped it down to one thirty when he asked me nicely. The guy actually thanked me." The clone grinned, "Now that I think about it, I think it was the Daimyo's son..."

The clone was silenced by Tenten kissing him/her heatedly. The original Naruto stared and for the second time that day blood trickled from his nose. "Am I going to get in trouble for this?" He asked stunned by the sight of Tenten forcibly kissing a copy of herself that was frozen in shock. Tenten pulled away laughing at the shocked looks on both of Naruto's faces.

"My commission on that sale will be more than I've made as a ninja in the entire year I've been working. Naruto-kun you've made the shop a small fortune in the few hours you've been running the counter. You should do this more often." Both Naruto's sat in stunned silence. Tenten held her fingers in a cross and a clone popped into existence next to her. "I can watch the store now. You can dispel and my clone will take over watching the shop."

The clone dispelled with a pop and a puff of smoke and the drizzle coming from Naruto's nose became a torrent. He quickly blocked it with his forearm. "Did you forget that I get the memories of the clones when they pop?" He asked the sound muffled by his arm across his nose.

Tenten tossed him a towel and simply answered, "Nope."

As Naruto cleaned himself up another pang went through his heart as he thought of the boy she liked. He was one lucky man to have attracted a girl like Tenten. If he didn't appreciate her he would kick the guys ass.

"If its weapons you want to see then allow me to give you the grand tour." Before he could say yes the brown eyed girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him from one end of the shop to the other. She showed him a number of weapons and explained what they were used for. She knew everything about each of them, their length, their weight, even the full name of the blacksmith that made the weapon.

She talked about her parents, telling the blond about how her father was also a well-known blacksmith, while her mother was the daughter of a merchant who settled down in Konoha after a difficult separation with his former wife. Naruto couldn't help but be astounded by her knowledge. He berated himself multiple times when she stroked and caressed the blade of a katana with her slim hands while looking at it lovingly for imagining his own manhood in its place. He was becoming too much like Ero-sennin for his own good. He blamed the kiss the girl had given his clone. He couldn't get it out of his head from either position he had observed it from.

His eyes darted to a glass case on a stand in the "Legendary" section of the collection. He began walking over to it in awe, right now his eyes were looking at one of the Yondaime's Hiraishin Kunai. It was beautiful. Naruto could understand why it was Tenten's favourite weapon to study, there was no inscription written on the handle where Naruto knew the anchor for the jutsu was to be, but it was amazing work. After a lengthy 'Wow' the weapon mistress smiled at the blond, then walked over to him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh you have a good eye. That's one of my favourites." She said as she recited the description from memory with her eyes closed. "'This is the last known Hiraishin Kunai that the Yondaime had produced. The blacksmith died shortly after Yondaime did on the night the Kyuubi was defeated. However, because he never documented his techniques for future generations the kunai's production remains to this day a mystery even to the masters of the art of blacksmithing. This last kunai lacks the formula to use as a marker for the Flying Thunder God Technique therefor it can only be used for display purposes or as a deadly weapon in combat." Naruto blinked at her.

"Wow Tenten-chan, you really know your stuff." Naruto grinned. Her response was smiling and rubbing the back of her head with a modest smile gracing her lips. "That's so cool. I always looked up to the Yondaime. He was my hero. Growing up I always wanted to be just like him." Her smile increased as she tapped the glass earning his attention.

"Looking at this picture here I'd say that's you are doing pretty well at being just like him." Naruto looked at where she was pointing. He hadn't noticed it before, but there were pictures of the Yondaime in the case below the kunai. One was from the year of his death standing proudly atop the Hokage tower with a white coat flapping in the wind. A second photograph was a rare picture of him from his childhood, it looked to be from the year he graduated from the academy from the shining new forehead protector and giant grin on the boy's face. Naruto had, of course, seen many pictures of the forth while he was in the academy, but now that Tenten brought it up he could see an uncanny resemblance with him in the picture from his youth. He had never felt closer to Konoha's deceased Hokage than he did right now.

"Wow…" He said slowly. Tenten chuckled, he seemed to be saying that a lot today. His hand reached out and touched the glass reverently. "I would do anything to get my hands on this, even for a second." The brown haired girl smiled at him.

"Well you better have ten million ryo on hand then." Naruto gaped as she pointed to something else on the display case it seemed he had failed to notice. The price tag that had the outrageous price marked in clear numbers on it.

His hand shakily reached for the tag. "I-I-I c-cant p-pay f-f-for t-this." His head slumped in defeat, but unknown to him Tenten had a devious smile on her face.

"I can get it for you Naruto-kun." His head shot up. His hands grasped both of hers, tears in his eyes.

"R-Really Tenten-chan?" She nodded her smile firmly in place. She could really get used to the adoring look Naruto was giving her.

"Of course, but you have to do something for me first." The blond smiled brightly.

"Anything! Absolutely anything you want Tenten-chan," he pleaded dropping to his knees to emphasize his willingness.

The chocolate haired girl smiled down at Naruto. If he wasn't so happy he would think he was making a deal with the devil right now. She quickly ran up to her clone at the shops entrance. She whispered something to it and received a curious look from the blond, but before he could ask she ran right back up to him. "Very well then, follow me." She took his hand and lead him behind the till, past a door, down a hallway and up a flight of stairs "The shop is also were we live, so that's pretty handy." Naruto nodded then tried to make conversation.

"Oh by the way Tenten-chan," he began casually, "how come bushy brows and Neji aren't helping you run the shop? I would think they'd be glad to help you."

She noticeably gripped his hand tighter as she dragged him up the stairs before she answered. "Those jerks." She turned her head in an annoyed manner. "They would rather train all day than spend even an hour helping out a friend it seems. I've asked them on a number of occasions but they refused to help."

Naruto felt sorry for the young teen. She was clearly upset that her friends didn't come to help her. He was happy he would be helping her. If she would have asked he was sure he would do whatever she asked without the promise of the Hiraishin Kunai, but who was he to turn down her generous offer?

The weapons mistress stopped so suddenly that he almost bumped into her before he stopped himself. She turned to face him holding his hand noticeably more tightly. The smile on her face made him blush. She stepped closer to him and looked directly into his blue eyes with her chocolate coloured ones. "But you're not like that are you Naruto-kun?" Her other hand caressed his whiskered cheek. "I think that's one of the things I always liked about you." She inched her head forward till her lips touched his. It was a light chaste kiss until she pulled her lips away from his and giggled at his stunned blushing face "You're so cute when you blush like that."

He gulped. "You…y-you just kissed me…" he said, clearly confused by the bun haired girl. "_I thought she said she liked someone?"_

She smiled at his confusion and explained "You see Naruto-kun…I-I actually always thought you were kind of cute…Ever since we first met during the Chunin exams. It was just a simple crush, but it grew as I saw all your accomplishments. The announcement you made during the first exam, how you never gave up against Kiba in the preliminaries, when you challenged Neji after he hurt Hinata and even more so when you actually defeated him." Her eyes half lidded as she pulled closer to him until her chest touched his. "I've always wanted to have a strong, kind ninja as my lover, and you Naruto-kun, are the strongest, most determined, and kind ninja I have ever met."

He blushed both at her words and her approach "U-Ummm Tenten-chan…I-I don't know h-how to tell you this, but I'm already in a relationship with…"

"…Hinata…" she finished for him making taking him by surprise "…as well as Sakura and Ino." Naruto blushed as he heard her casually reveal his secret. He was about to say something before she cut in. "Don't try and deny it now. I saw you four together three days ago, and I also know about that hypnosis jutsu you probably got me with at the training field. I saw you use it on Ino before." He looked very uncomfortable when she mentioned the Saimin no Jutsu and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Did you make me do anything naughty?"

"NO! Of course not! You…you won't tell anyone, will you?" Thankfully the brown haired girl shook her head smiling.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I would never do a thing like that to you." She said with a kind honest smile. It helped to calm him down a little, then he realised something that made him blush.

"T-Then you saw me…and the girls…having sex." She nodded casually as if he had just said she saw him kiss one of them like it was nothing special.

"That's right, and I must admit, you looked very impressive back then. I have been waiting for the right time to approach you about it. Since we're all alone I think now is the right time…I want to be in that little harem of yours. Is there room to add a fourth girl to the ranks?" Naruto's mouth gaped at that. Half of his mind was stunned by her announcement the other half was jumping with joy. That half of his mind was already going into pervy mode and conjuring up all kinds of images.

She kissed his cheek in an attempt to break him out of his perverted trance and gave him a light giggle. She took his hand again and led him further up the stairs till they reached a large bedroom with an equally large bed to match. The rest of the room wasn't as 'girly' as Naruto would expect the first girl's room he'd ever visited to be, yet it also didn't have weapons decorating the walls. It was a clean pink walled room with her bed, a dresser with pictures decorating it, and an attached bathroom.

Tenten turned around after placing a piece of paper with some strange writing on her door and smiled at the nervous blond. "Now, I know I said you only have to do one thing for me, but it's actually two. One right now, and one for later when the time is just right. Only then will you get your hands on that exquisite weapon. Is that understood?" He nodded smiling. The bun-haired girl continued. "Very well, the first part of the deal is obvious. I want to be a part of your harem along with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Right now I want you to have sex with me, just like you did with those girls before." He blushed a bright red.

"R-Right now?" he whispered still in shock from the revelation that he was the boy Tenten liked.

"Right now," she repeated. Suddenly she seemed slightly nervous. "D-Don't you want to?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Well of course! …I-I mean it's not because of the Yondaime's weapon though. You're really cute and this day has been so much fun. I…I would feel like a jerk if you thought I did this just to own that thing. I want you more than I want that piece of metal, Tenten-chan." Tenten approached him with a smile. She caressed his cheek lovingly, and it reminded him of how Hinata had done the same. It made him long to hold her in his arms again, but knew that would have to wait till later.

"Naruto-kun…if that is how you feel then forget about this being a condition for me selling you the Kunai. I still have one more thing to ask of you. For now though, just make love to me. My feelings for you are real. I want to join your harem." She pressed herself against his chest and kissed him again on the lips.

"Of course you can join our relationship. I would love for you to join us." He grinned as he broke the kiss. Tenten returned it with her own then kissed him again passionately. She grabbed his hands placing them on her ass. Without further permission he was already caressing the firm flesh earning a succulent moan from the weapon mistress.

She tore her lips away from his and backed away towards the bed. "Before we get serious I would like to give you a demonstration of what you're in for. Ok?" He nodded dumbly still taken aback by the passion of the kiss and the sudden loss of her firm ass in his hands. Suddenly she got onto her large bed and sat on it cross legged. Her hand reached up to the buns she always wore and undid them. The balls of hair unravelled down to her shoulders, and if Naruto's startled expression was anything to go by it made her ten times cuter than normal.

She giggled at the blushing boy. "I got that reaction a lot back when I was in the academy. That's why I put my hair up. I didn't really like the attention it was giving me." He nodded dumbly once more.

"W-Well I like your buns, they made you unique, but you look really good with your hair down like this. It really compliments your cute face." It was her turn to blush. She had never been told that before. She showed her teammates once when they inquired what she looked like, but Neji just ignored her and Rock Lee and her sensei just said she looked very_youthful, _whatever that meant. It had left her in a very foul mood that day. She had promised herself she would never let the buns off her head, but now that Naruto had complimented her she may just change that.

Turning her back to him she rose to all fours on the bed giving the blond a more than generous look at her rear. He gulped a down a lump in his throat as he got a perfect view of her magnificent ass. Suddenly her left hand reached down to her pants and unbuttoned them before pulling the zipper all the way down. Her ass swayed side to side as she worked her pants down to her knees revealing a very sexy pair a light pink panties. Naruto blushed as he starred at the perfectly formed ass.

His mind went back to the first time he'd made love to Hinata as he watched her. Somehow Tenten reminded him of her. Maybe it was because after the Hyuuga's hypnotic induced change she had acted as strong and confidant as Tenten had always been. He didn't understand it, but he really wanted his lover at that moment. Forget the kunai that belonged to the Yondaime. He wanted the one thing that was much more precious to him, but he knew he couldn't hold her in her in his arms. Not till they met up at his house later. For now though, he could have fun with his newest girlfriend until then.

"Loving it already." She said lustfully as she stared at the bulge growing in his pants. She bit her lower lip lightly as her left hand went under the pink silk and massaged her womanhood as her other hand massaged her breast. She thrust two of her fingers into herself and moaned louder. "Look closer Naruto-kun, this could be all yours if you want." She thrust her body forward simulating being taken doggy style. She even simulated the moans. Every single one succeeded in stimulating Naruto's manhood till it formed a tent in his pants. He just needed one more push. Feeling the wetness on her fingers the young weapon mistress knew just what to do.

Bringing her fingers from her panties she revealed to the wannabe Hokage the pre-cum that smeared them like it was fresh delicious honey. She brought it to her lips and licked her fingers clean making him gulp once again. His eyes burned into her own with the unmistakeable look of lust.

Seeing the blond look at her with naked interest. She sat on the bed and turned to him spreading her legs lewdly giving the blond a look at her damp panties which she quickly removed along with her dark green pants, sandals and headband till all she had on was her pink sleeveless blouse. Going back to doggy style she wiggled her rear then slapped it hard. "Come and get it big boy," she moaned.

That was it. That was all of Naruto's willpower wasted. Without giving it another thought he took off his jacket and shirt, stripping off his clothing till he was bare naked. He noticed the brown haired girl on the bed licking her lips hungrily at the sight of his body. Her eyes widened at the size of his manhood. In response he grinned at her. "You like?"

She nodded back with a grin. "Of course, you look very fine Naruto-kun. Any girl would be lucky to have you." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head at the compliment. Tenten smiled at him and gave her own rear another playful slap earning his attention. "Now why don't you start my initiation by ramming that big thing in me?"

The naked blond didn't waste a moment as he climbed onto the bed and rubbed his impressive length across the lips of her womanhood. Feeling the hard flesh rub against her sensitive area made Tenten moan contently. "This is your first time, right? Do you want me to go easy on you?" She surprised him by shaking her head.

"No…I broke my hymen…d-during training…T-there i-is no need to h-hold back," she whimpered feeling his strong manhood rub against the lips of her womanhood. Pre-cum was already dribbling down onto it and falling on top of the covers. Naruto was surprised at that. He didn't think it was physically possible, but then again, he didn't exactly know much about female body until recently so he just shrugged and took her word for it.

He pushed it in slowly. Even though she probably wouldn't feel too much pain during her first penetration Naruto was still very careful. He didn't want to accidentally hurt the girl. He found it very easy to slide into her pussy yet it was also very tight. Tenten was already moaning softly at the feel of his cock entering her. She couldn't stop herself from clenching down on it making the boy moan in response.

"Tenten-chan…I am going to start thrusting. Ok?" She nodded as he placed both hands on her ass and pushed his manhood as far inside of her as he could. Tenten clenched her teeth and gripped the sheets of the bed at her first ever sexual penetration. It was difficult at first as she stretched to accommodate his size, but pain was quickly replaced by pleasure, as her sensual moans would attest to. "Enjoying yourself, Tenten-chan?" He gripped her rear harder and thrust as hard as he could during every word.

"Y-Yes…N-naruto-kun," she panted. She was loving this. The feel of the blond that she adored for the last few months pushing himself inside her, but she couldn't deny an odd sense of helplessness either. For some reason being taken by the blond like this, where she couldn't do anything but take it, made her feel weak. She felt ashamed that she wasn't looking him in the eye meeting him thrust for thrust. Doggy style wasn't for her. She wanted to be in charge of giving the pleasure, _"but I suppose I could put up with it every now and then."_ She thought as he punctuated a particularly hard thrust with a playful slap to her ass.

The slapping sound of wet skin hitting wet skin echoed in the room for hours right along with the passionate moaning of both teens while none of the people on the streets or below in the shop even heard a peep thanks to the sound seals Tenten had placed on her room the moment she had learned how. The seal she had placed as they entered activated them.

Down in the shop Tenten's shadow clone was happily selling weapons to whatever oblivious customer came up to her and imagining just what the original was doing to the blond boy. Maybe she should join them when the store closed. She knew what she would be doing. She would straddle Naruto and drain him of his cum till his balls were dry and he was yelling at the top of his lungs…

"N-Naruto-kun…y-you feel so good…I-I can't think straight anymore!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs as the blond ravaged her rear. He was going extremely fast and hard now. The headboard of her bed was banging against the pink walls of the room.

"Y-You feel a-amazing yourself Tenten-chan," moaned Naruto. His cock felt like it was being crushed by the weapon mistress's pussy. He was actually thankful she had broken her hymen before today. There would have been no way that he could pound her like he was if she had an open wound down there. After the amount of teasing he had received today he wasn't sure he could hold back.

Tenten moaned loudly once again as more pre-cum spurted out and smeared the blond's manhood allowing easier access to her deeper regions and allowing him to thrust even harder inside her "N-Naruto-k-kun…g-gonna cum…I-I'm gonna cum!" She'd tried her best to hold it in, but the pleasure she was feeling was too great.

"M-Me too. I-I'm gonna cum," he yelled in response. Hearing he was about to shoot his hot cum inside her. The weapon mistress lost it and came all over his manhood. As a response he forced his cock to the point where it met her womb then released his load inside the girl. After a loud moan from the both of them Tenten slumped to the bed panting in exhaustion as Naruto did the same.

They turned after a few moments to look into each other's eyes then kissed softly. Eventually the kiss became more passionate Naruto's hand groped her ass earning a moan while she caressed his chest. That had been long hardened after his years of ninja training. Tenten straddled the boy and rubbed her soaking wet womanhood against his cock. "That was amazing, but now it's my turn to be in charge, Naruto-kun," she said with a wide smirk as she began to remove her pink sleeveless blouse.

Naruto expected a bra matching her light pink pair of panties, but instead there were bandages binding her chest just like what Ino had worn when he, Hinata, and Sakura were striping and tying her to that chair. He was surprised by the bust she hid behind them, once Tenten removed her' bandages her chest was in between Ino and Hinata's breast sizes though a little closer to the Hyuuga's. Being one year older did indeed have its advantages. "Sorry about the bandages. It helps me aim better when my breasts are bound. I'll probably need more if these things continue to grow." Naruto nodded dumbly looking at her naked sweaty body up and down as she threw the clothes aside. She lowered herself down to his level so she could whisper gently into his ear, "Just sit back and let me do everything. I will make you feel like you died and went to heaven." He felt like he was already there. What could possibly be better?

She moved her head away from his ear till she sat up straight then rubbed her wet pussy against his massive dick lubricating the still throbbing rod. With a pleased smile she slowly brought herself down on it. Despite the wetness of his cock and her pussy she winced when she tried to force her way down the rod, but after much strain she fit him all the way inside her womanhood once more. As the brunette bobbed her body up and down her breasts bounced enthusiastically along with her

Laying there moaning contently Naruto didn't mind being dominated by the kunoichi right now, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He quickly gave her ass cheek a playful slap before grabbing a handful of the tight flesh with one hand and a handful of her full breasts with the other. He massaged them both making her release a delightful moan that he smiled at. Snapping out of the pleasure filled daze Tenten brought both hands to his chest to balance herself pressing her breasts out exactly as Hinata had earlier, then moved her lower body up and down riding him much faster. She was in no way going to be dominated by him again. She was determined to make the handsome blond below her cum before she did.

Tenten dropped down and lifted herself up bouncing at a blinding pace. The brunette could see the strain on Naruto's face while she was clearly having the time of her life being impaled by his large length. "G-give up yet N-naruto-kun?" She spoke down at him, but he forced a smirk on his face as he gave her fine ass a slap and pinched the nipple of her left breast making her moan loudly, "T-That's cheating!"

He chuckled, "I'm a ninja. All's fair in love, war, and sex, Tenten-chan." He grinned a bright grin that Tenten immediately copied as she bounced faster and faster on him despite his cheating. She liked that he was fighting back, not just lying there and letting her ride him senseless like she was moments ago. Her grin widened more despite the advantage he had gained he looked like he was just about at his limit. She prepared her final blow.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you know you want to let all that thick, sticky cum out into my sopping wet cunt. Let your cock coat my womb in cum. Don't hold back." He closed his eyes tightly muttering something under his breath to take his mind off what she was doing and saying, but he couldn't lie to himself. All the stimulation was catching up to him. He tried as hard as he could, but it was inevitable.

He came with a groan spurting powerful jets of cum into the bouncing girl. Tenten sighed in relief as she gently lifted herself off of him. Her pussy twitched as she slowly crawled up his body till her dripping lower region rested on his chest. "Now it's time for your punishment. Not only for cheating, but for hypnotizing me in our fight." She turned around and presented her womanhood to him. "Now lick me till I cum all over your face Naruto-kun."

He smiled. "This isn't much of a punishment, but I'm not going to complain." Without a moment's hesitation he dug right in. He didn't bother with teasing. He penetrated the lips of her womanhood with his tongue and licked her inner walls clean of the deliciously unique mixture of their bodily fluids. She gasped and grabbed hold of the headboard behind her as Naruto ravaged her with his tongue. She was so close right now. She had been at the edge when he came inside her. She almost came from crawling up his body, dragging her pussy across his chest. She shut her eyes tightly and twitched in response to his movements.

Naruto could tell she was close. He had experience with three girls after all. She just needed one more push. Grinning a foxy grin inwardly he twisted his tongue as fast as he could inside her. She spasmed and winced then came hard on his face. Which he delightfully licked up, much to the weapon mistress's pleasure.

Her head then turned to the throbbing length that had been revived thanks to the blond's recent actions. Licking her lips she said, "Hmmm I have been dying to know what you taste like Naruto-kun, and now I can finally find out." She lowered herself down to the demon host's manhood on all fours giving a front row view of her perfect rear which Naruto didn't take his eyes off as he spoke.

"H-Hey wait…W-what time is it?" He asked her. She looked back at him surprised. Then looked at the clock in her room.

"Eight in the afternoon," she said simply. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Ummm… do you mind if we move things to my place? Hinata will probably go there when she is done with baa-chan's tests, and I want to be there to congratulate her when she comes home. Besides, I have to introduce you as her new 'harem sister,'" He explained. He couldn't believe how fast the day had passed, but then again he was spending it with a new close friend of his so he shouldn't be all that surprised. He had forgotten to eat all day, but he hadn't even thought about it as he spent the day with the weapon mistress.

She nodded at him. "Okay." She then bent to lick his throbbing cock before he could say anything. She tore her welcoming mouth from it and smiled back at him. "Give me two minutes alone with this big boy. That way every moment until we get to your place will be torture, and I'll tear your pants off the moment you close that door." He didn't even think for a second.

"Deal." He said with the brightest of his foxy grins as he lifted his head to her womanhood and resumed devouring the girl's juices.

Tenten groaned, "You're cheating again!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The road to Naruto's apartment 1 hour later)<strong>

The sun was now faded from the sky of Konoha. The moon hung low on the horizon to take its place. There was barely a person on the streets as they wished to avoid the cold that came with the night. One young teen was not only freezing cold despite her cream coloured jacket, but was more tired than she had ever been in her life. The way she dragged her feet was more than enough evidence of that.

"_Tsunade-Sensei…is a slave driver…I need a bed…I need Naruto-kun…"_ Moaned the Hyuuga heiress in the safety of her own mind. She could not believe everything that had happened today. She had barely had a moment's rest. No time to kick back for a few minutes and lift her aching feet from the ground. No, instead she was worked like a dog. Asked to go here and there and tell that to those people by Tsunade and Shizune all day to test her ability at being a candidate for the Hokage's apprenticeship.

With a defeated sigh she walked and walked and walked the long streets of Konoha till she raised her head and smiled as her destination was within reach…Naruto's apartment.

Oh how she wished every moment of the day that Tsunade would let her off to be with the blond, but Hinata knew deep down she would not, because it was her first day in her position. That didn't stop her from imagining herself in a large bed several times bigger than her own with her whisker cheeked future Hokage laying there waiting for her. Many times she imagined herself painfully drudging towards the bed at a turtle's pace as if she could not control the speed her legs could carry her. As she got closer and closer she would remove layer upon layer of her clothes till she crawled on the bed on all fours to be embraced by her lover's arms. Covered along with him in the silky softness of the cream coloured blanket that lay on the bed. Finally drifting off to sleep to the steady heartbeat of the man that she loved as she had every night they'd been together.

She was very lucky that Tsunade asked her a medical question she already knew by memory at the time of that daydream or she may have been in trouble for not paying attention to the blond woman.

As she approached the door Hinata could hear the distinctive sound of Naruto's moans and figured Ino or Sakura must have come to visit him. They would have to go once she entered. She may be in no mood for sex at the moment, but kami damn it, she was going to sleep peacefully with Naruto tonight. The bed may not be the one she dreamt of but it would be just him and her tonight. No exceptions No matter what.

Her eyes bright with the flames of determination her hand grabbed the knob of the door, and she turned it with more force than necessary. She purposefully strode through the small apartment complex and kicked in the bedroom door, thankfully with no damage, and yelled at the top of her lungs with her eyes tightly shut, "INO, SAKURA I HAVE HAD _THE_SHITTIEST DAY EVER SO KINDLY GET LOST SO I CAN SPEND THE NIGHT WITH _MY_ MAN. **NO EXCUSES!" **She said the last part with venom clear in her voice just to get her point across.

"Ahhhhh come on Hinata, I was hoping we could get to know each other better tonight." Hearing the new voice Hinata opened her eyes to see a strange woman with chocolate brown shoulder length hair and matching eyes stroking her completely nude lover's cock. She had fresh cum on her face, dripping down her cheeks. Hinata was sure she had never met the girl before, well she thought she hadn't at first. However, when she took a few moments she recognized the new woman as her cousin's teammate Tenten. She was just as surprised as Naruto by with how different she looked like with her hair down from its usual double bun style.

"Oh…Tenten…hello," She looked to her lover and smiled exhaustedly. "I'm glad to see you got another girl to join us Naruto-kun, congratulations." She smiled weakly. Naruto may have been oblivious to her feelings for an absurd amount of time, but he knew serious levels of exhaustion when he saw it. Gently moving away from Tenten making her moan. He pulled up his boxers and picked the girl up bridal style making her giggle. He brought her to the bed, and placed her on his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"So was your day really that bad? You look like you haven't slept in a week." He kissed her sagging cheeks.

"You have no idea." She began with a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes before continuing. "First, Tsunade-sensei gave me a written exam to complete right after an interview with her asking me questions like how strong my determination was, if I would take her teachings seriously. I think she may still be a little sore about Sakura quitting the life of a ninja. On the exam I was asked all kinds of things like identifying herbs and their effects, the names of poisons, and general questions about the circulation of chakra and its importance in medical ninjutsu."

He shuddered at the thought of his dreaded enemy, the written test. "Wow…That sounds really hard." she nodded.

"It was, but the torture didn't end there." She sighed again as he ran his hand through her hair. "While Shizune-sensei graded my test, Tsunade-sensei wanted to test my abilities in the field, so for the next two hours I was training with her in an open training field near the Hokage tower. She had me block and dodge her attacks, learn medical jutsu until my chakra was almost drained, and asked me more questions! She wanted me to tell her what medicines and remedies I have already produced with my current skill level."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. The only thing he could think of was exactly what he said before. "So ummm…How did it go? Did you manage to pass?" He was happy to see the girl open her eyes and give an exhausted, weary grin.

"Passed with flying colours. Tsunade-sensei said she had never known someone my age with so much medical knowledge since Shizune. She said I would make an excellent apprentice, especially once I incorporate her chakra enhanced strength into my gentle fist." Naruto winced at the image of that remembering his fight with Neji. "I already have the flexibility a medical ninja should have so I can dodge attacks and focus on healing my allies. I am already knowledgeable about herbs and poisons, as my test results prove. In fact she said the only thing I need help in right now is learning healing jutsu. Which, she will teach me starting tomorrow, but she said with confidence that with the advanced level of chakra control that we Hyuuga's are well known for I can learn a number of them in a few months!" Naruto smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Congratulations Hinata-chan, I knew you could do it. I am so proud of you." He said honestly.

"Tsunade-sensei was a little suspicious about my sudden personality shift since she had a dossier with my information, but she put that aside for now." The lavender-eyed girl giggled lightly, then once again a tired expression enveloped her face as her grin faded. She sighed as she remembered something else. "…and of course after my meeting a messenger from my father he told me to meet him at the Hyuuga compound. When we met I told him of my accomplishment. I have to admit, even though he didn't show it before the elders, I could sense pride emitting from him. It made me very happy, but that took a whole three hours as they demanded to know my schedule and what I would be doing. 'Making sure I represent the Hyuuga clan with pride.' Once that was over I came back here." The blond nodded with an understanding smile.

"Wow Hinata-chan, it sounds like you had a day and a half." He said with a teasing grin to which she responded by nodding.

"It was…Trust me Naruto-kun, I would love to celebrate right now, but after becoming the apprentice of one of the legendary Sannin, I just don't have the energy." He smiled in understanding at her. Suddenly, he stood up placing Hinata on her weary feet in the middle of the room as Naruto hugged her lovingly.

She giggled, "Naruto-kun I said not right now…" She was silenced by a 'shhhh' and a finger across her lips. She stared into his brilliant cerulean eyes questioningly.

"This isn't about that, I promise." She nodded and listened to him. "Hinata-chan…since you left this morning I have been thinking about…us…a lot." Naruto spoke softly.

Her heart pounded, her mind racing. _"No, no, no, no, no! I've seen this in movies. Every time the boyfriend says that, it means they want to break up. Oh my god, what have I done? Was it the sex? Oh god now that I think about it we have done nothing but talk, cuddle, and have sex. Lots and lots of sex! He thinks I am some kind of sex fiend now, and he wants to dump me so he will never have to put up with me again! Oh god, I am a horrible person. I have pushed away the one man I will ever love, because I can't keep my pants on around him!" _As she continued to berate herself the corner of her eyes began to well up, unknown to her lover.

"Y-You see…" He said quietly trying to find the right words. Needing more support he clasped his hands around hers rubbing her trembling her hands as he spoke. "I love you Hinata-chan. With all my heart, and I always will. These days I can't imagine myself with another woman the way I am with you. Ever since you confessed your love to me. You have shown me what true love is with all your heart and soul. I don't mean the sex or your body. The times when I am happiest are when we lay in bed and talk. I love you, the real you, the person you have been hiding all these years from everyone. I want to be with that person for the rest of my life." Hinata was taken aback by what he was saying. Her mind now purged of negative thoughts, replaced with positive ones. Calling on her knowledge of romance movies, which it seemed was all her tired mind could fathom at the moment, scenes that went like this meant the boy she loved was proposing to her.

"Naruto…kun…what are you trying to say?" She was almost too afraid to speak those words. Suddenly, his lips smacked against hers in a passionate kiss. She was too stunned to do anything about it, and before she had achieved the right mind-set to respond he broke off.

"What I am trying to say, my love. Is that I want us to become a public couple just like Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." She blinked disbelievingly. A smile slowly forming on her lips. "I was such a fool, Hinata-chan. I was too scared to take the next step in our relationship, but now I know you're a strong and powerful woman capable of standing up to anyone and anything that gets in your way. If you can accept how the villagers may treat you, and if you can fight against how the Hyuuga's may respond to our relationship. Then I will not stand in your way. I am proud to be your boyfriend, and I want the rest of the world to see just how lucky I am to have such an amazing woman in my arms for the rest of my life." Her lower lip began to quiver.

"Oh…N-Naruto…" She sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. She honestly could only have been happier if the boy got down on one knee and proposed to her. "…Naruto-kun…thank you…t-this means so much to me. I-I love you so much." Strong loving arms wrapped around her body.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan so much more than anything else in this world." He brought his lips to hers again, but this time she was ready and kissed him back with a burning passion that seemed to last for minutes before they finally broke apart from lack of oxygen.

Hinata smiled lovingly. "We must do something to celebrate…and it's a little too late to go on our first date. So that just leaves…" As she finished kissing his neck it didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant.

"But…" He said with a moan. "I-I thought you said you didn't have the energy for it. You looked exhausted." Suddenly he was pushed to the bed falling backwards from her hard shove. His head landed on the pillow at the top of the bed after he tripped over the foot. He sat up to see what Hinata was thinking. Then he saw the devious smirk on her face. It made him nervous. He honestly hadn't felt like this since he first used his hypnosis jutsu on her when he didn't know what was wrong with her afterward.

She stalked towards him slowly taking off her clothes piece by piece. "That was when I had just become Tsunade-sensei's apprentice. That _hardly _compares to being shown how loved I am by my boyfriend, Naruto-kun. Now I feel like I have a serious spring in my step. I can hardly contain myself." Her smirk grew as she imitated her earlier daydream.

The indigo haired girl's head turned to the room's door when she sensed movement heading towards it. "I should be going now. I'm sure you two want to spend this time alone" Said Tenten as Hinata turned towards her as her hand touched the doorknob.

With blinding speed Hinata was beside her new harem sister grabbing her wrist. "Oh no you don't. You're new to all this, you can join us. Besides, I really want to find out how he got you involved in all of this." The brown haired girl didn't even need to consider it for a moment. She smiled with an enthusiastic nod. Hinata kissed the girl and pulled down the weapon mistress's pants and panties till they rested on the ground making both girls giggle as they broke apart.

Naruto gulped. He remembered what happened when Hinata was this excited and wanted to celebrate from their first time together when they had gone until he could no longer handle any more. No doubt since she had further knowledge of his body and much better technique compared to the inexperienced girl she had been before she would keep him going even longer, and not only that, Tenten was also joining the fray! He could only sweat nervous bullets as they pinned him to the bed with a yell.

"You sit on his head, Tenten-chan. I'll take care of his cock." Hinata said sweetly.

"You got it Hinata-chan." Tenten replied diligently as though this was an important mission.

"I AM SO SCREWED!" Yelled the lucky blond genin, before his senses were overtaken by pure bliss as the three had sex till the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake Start)<strong>

**Breaking Sakura Part 2**

Naruto cradled Sakura's head his lap, her glassy eyes staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Tears were running down his cheeks as he stroked her messy, cum stained hair. How had he let this happen? A few careless words had sent one of his precious friends into a mindless coma. She had hurt him, and he had responded by destroying her.

Hinata emerged from Naruto's bedroom wearing her old jacket and a pair of stained panties. She knew Naruto wasn't going to be any mood for playfulness after the traumatizing events that he had experienced in the last few minutes. She glided to the sink to retrieve a damp washcloth to clean Sakura's face. Then strode over to Naruto and sat next to him on the couch, Sakura's soft hair tickling her thighs as she snuggled as close as she could to Naruto's side.

"Tell me what happened." She whispered but received no response from the blond boy as he took the washcloth from her and began wiping the cum from Sakura's face. "I may be able to help if you explain." Not Sakura. Hinata knew that whatever had happened in that bitch's head was beyond her ability to heal, and she wasn't sure if she would do it if it wasn't. Hinata could not think of a single reason to help the girl, except that this was hurting Naruto.

"How could one slip of the tongue end with something like this?" Naruto said instead, his self-loathing turning to anger to be vented at anyone but himself as he tried to wipe the drying cum from Sakura's pink hair. "Why would Jiraiya give me something like this without any warning? _'Maybe it will keep you entertained for a few months?''_ He mocked, his brain in its current state choosing to ignore the warning that had immediately followed the Sennin's joke. "It's all that bastard's fault!"

"And you!" His anger rounded on Hinata. "Why did you have to convince me to use it on her? Just to get some petty revenge? Are you happy now? Sakura is a vegetable now because of you…" His tirade was cut off by a vicious slap from the indigo haired kunoichi.

"Don't you turn your mistakes on me or Jiraiya! You told me that he warned you about the dangers of the Saimin no Jutsu! YOU used that jutsu on her yourself when SHE was about to beat you senseless, and don't you dare believe that just because I love you, that I won't tell you when you are completely full of shit!" Naruto had wilted under the Hyuuga's fiery gaze. His head falling limp as he looked into Sakura's empty eyes. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" Hinata said more softly. "You just wanted me to hit you."

"I deserve it. What have I done Hinata-chan? How could I do this?" The blond's voice was thick with emotion. He dropped the stained washcloth on the coffee table giving up on cleaning the sticky cum from her hair.

"Tell me everything." And Naruto did. As he stroked the damp, messy pink hair he told Hinata what Sakura had said as they spoke that afternoon as she got dressed in the bathroom. Hinata wanted to slap the unconscious girl and tell Naruto that he'd been right to fuck the brains out of her body.

"How could she say that? I knew that she was bad, but how could anyone who has been around you for even a single day dismiss your dream of being Hokage? You may be ignorant Naruto-kun but you are in no way stupid. There's a difference. Has there ever been anything that you've put your mind to that you didn't accomplish faster than anyone else?" She asked him heatedly. "You'll put us in debt? You are so frugal I don't remember you spending money in all the time a stalked you! And Sakura must not have talked to too many people since the invasion! Most of the village thinks you're a hero for what you did when the Sound and Sand attacked. They say it was almost like when the Forth fought the Kyuubi, but this time you drove the demon back before it could even reach the village walls."

Naruto froze as Hinata defended him from Sakura's attacks and soothed the doubts that had been growing since that afternoon. The villagers respected him? Even compared him to the Forth? "But just the other day some men attacked…" Naruto weakly tried to protest, his dark mood was retreating as he watched his pale-eyed girlfriend get even madder on his behalf.

"Those that still hate you have become more vocal, but anyone with half a brain in their head has realized that there's no reason to fear the Kyuubi any longer. The Kyuubi protected Konoha during the invasion." Hinata explained heatedly.

"That was just a henge Hinata-chan. It was Gamabunta." Her words were bringing him out of his self-loathing induced depression as he admired her fiery anger. Heat was rising in her cheeks from the rage. It was different than her old blushing expression. If Naruto hadn't been so shell shocked he would have fucked her face then and there.

"That doesn't matter Naruto-kun. What matters is what people saw. They saw the Kyuubi protecting their home. You protecting them. Even after everything that they had done to you, you protected them from a _demon_. Unfortunately, the elders of my family fall into the category of those with half a brain." Hinata ended bitterly. Naruto frowned and gave the first girl to love him a passionate kiss.

Hinata met the kiss with an equal passion. Her tongue plundered Naruto's mouth until he moaned. "Remind me to piss you off more often. That was incredible." She smiled back at him as movement stirred in his crotch. He was about to move the comatose girl to avoid soiling her any more with his cum soaked bloody cock, but all at once her eyes snapped open with sharp awareness, and she flipped onto her stomach to greet the rising cock.

"Good morning Cock-sama." Sakura said in a jovial voice and placed a kiss on the semi-erect member's still soft head, her tongue flicking out to lick some of the creamy white cum from the neglected flesh. "Oh, no! We can't waste a drop of this or Hinata-chan will be angry with us, and Naruto-kun ordered me to keep you clean." Naruto and Hinata looked on dumbfounded as Sakura cleaned Naruto's cock with her tongue until she suddenly froze as she had just placed the head of the now erect member into her mouth. "I'm in control…" She mumbled around the stiff cock head. She popped up, the sudden release from her mouth sending the glistening cock bobbing up and down as if agreeing with her. "I'M IN CONTROL!" She shouted, and danced a jig as the couple sat shocked, unable to move from their spot on the couch.

"I am so confused right now." Naruto said looking at the dancing girl shocked. Hinata nodded in agreement and his cock bounced up and down copying her. Sakura stopped cajoling and turned to the confused teens with a gigantic smile on her face.

"I've been stuck inside Sakura's subconscious for years. I'm finally free Naruto-kun!"Sakura exclaimed as she dropped to her knees, hugging Naruto's naked legs and placing her head in his lap.

"Still confused." Naruto's voice raised an octave as the girl who he thought he had crippled for life placed her head in his lap. His penis twitched and when it came to rest is was laying across Sakura's wide forehead.

"An explanation would be nice." Hinata added from her place at Naruto's side, as dumbfounded as the blond.

"The Sakura that you knew checked out, and she gave me my life back. Years ago Sakura decided to lock away any part of herself that didn't match what she had decided her life should be." The bubblegum pink girl explained. Smiling as she brought up a hand to play with the stiff cock resting against her forehead. The vein of the cock pressed against her forehead and her hand ghosted over the appendage teasing it as the blood rushed to the head. "All those feelings went into me. I watched from inside as she destroyed friendships and sabotaged her own life while denying that it was her fault, and giving me extra guilt. I am everything that the Sakura you knew would not let herself believe. The things that she thought_Sasuke-kun _would disapprove of or that she couldn't handle." The venom in her voice as she mentioned Sasuke wasn't lost on either teen. "Which it seemed was pretty much everything. Especially when it came to you. I'm so sorry for the things she said to you. I would never do such a thing to you. I love you too much Naruto-kun."

Hinata was horrified at what she was hearing. How could someone do that to their own mind? However thinking on it more, she understood. Would she have done the same thing for Naruto? No. Part of the reason she loved the blond so much was because he accepted people as they were. He didn't want her to change unless it was to make her happier. When he had used the Saimin no Jutsu on her it had been to help her become a better ninja, not to make her into his sex slave.

"How can you say you love me? I don't even know who you are anymore. If what you say is true we've never met." Naruto panted as Sakura's other hand joined in pleasuring his dick gently squeezing the head.

"You may not have met me, but I know you. I was always there, trapped inside. We actually found so much of what you do completely adorable, hilarious, _hot,_ and charming, but the old Sakura buried that admiration, that humor, that attraction, that love in me. I received double those emotions, because no matter how much Sakura tried, she couldn't stop finding you attractive. Every moment we spent together I loved you more and more as she buried her growing feelings. Every time she would turn down your offers for dates I would scream on the inside." As she explained Sakura's hands sped up until she was furiously jacking off the eight inch cock as the underside pressed into her smooth forehead.

Sakura's unwavering harshness towards Naruto now made sense to Hinata. She could never forgive the old Sakura for making such horrible mistakes, but this new girl wearing her face was blameless, she was a victim as surely as Naruto was.

"Why did she have to choose to chase Sasuke? She ended up burying more of her personality then she would show. I'm more of a person than she will ever be!" The pink haired girl lifted her head dragging the underside of the cock across her face. Her tongue slithered out as she traced the large vein with it.

Naruto moaned at the sensation, but instead of following his first instinct and fucking her face like he had when he had hurt her, he asked a question, "Why are you doing this? I've been essentially raping you all day. Why are still here?"

Sakura looked shocked, as if she hadn't even considered that option. "Naruto-kun... I could have left at any time if you were doing something that I didn't want to do."

"What?" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed together. From what they knew of the Saimin no Jutsu that was supposed to be impossible. They had ordered Sakura to be their sex slave. Sakura should have had to do anything and everything they asked with no hesitation. Sakura HAD done everything they asked without hesitation.

"You hypnotized the old Sakura. That weakened her mind enough that if I had chosen I could have broken her control of me for a few seconds which would have allowed the old Sakura to recover and reassert her control and clear her mind of your orders. Just like I did in the Chunin exams when Ino-chan used her Shintenshin no Jutsu." Sakura explained as she continued nuzzling Naruto's penis since her tongue was busy talking. "However, you only asked her for things that she had contemplated before and immediately hidden in my consciousness because they were not _proper _or _unnatural._ I've fantasized for years about what it would be like to have a hot, throbbing cock in my ass, to be spanked and punished for disobeying orders, wondered what it would be like to taste another girl's pussy juices. You were delicious by the way Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled and patted Sakura on the top of the head like a child who had just said something obvious. "Thank you Sakura-chan. You were a natural. I'll make sure you have a steady supply."Naruto groaned and Hinata realized that their playful banter had just about sent him over the edge and decided to push him over that edge. "How did you like sucking Naruto's dick?"

"Umm…" Sakura groaned remembering. "My mother has always told me that blowjobs were dirty and disgusting things. The old Sakura would think about them constantly, but as soon as the thought entered her mind she would shove it into me. They were the thing that I most wanted to try, but I was horrible at them! Hinata-chan you have to teach me to do it properly! Please? Please? Please? When Naruto-kun was in my throat it was like a dream come true. Then that bitch had to go and ruin it! I…"

Sakura suddenly found it extremely difficult to continue talking as her mouth was filled with six inches of the penis she had just been jerking off. Since she hadn't been expecting it she hadn't been able to use any of the techniques Hinata had taught the old Sakura. Her teeth scraped him as he thrust, but as he hit her gag reflex she forced herself to keep her teeth from convulsing. She was not going to ruin this. This time it would be as close to perfect for him as she could make it. Hinata's hand reached down and grabbed Sakura's jaw as Naruto thrust forward again holding her lower jaw open as Naruto forced himself into her throat. After a few thrusts he screamed his release directly into Sakura's stomach. Sakura swallowed as Naruto pulled out, still spraying cum. He coated her tongue and a stream escaped onto her chin until she recaptured the cock and swallowed the rest of his release.

"You wasted some Sakura-chan." Hinata chided playfully as Naruto released the pink haired girl and lay back on the couch breathing heavily as the girl swallowed his cum.

Sakura swiped the drizzle of cum from her chin and replied, "Just saving it for later Hinata-chan." She popped the finger into her mouth and moaned savouring the last drop.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 and part 2 of the sakura mindbreak omake. The 3rd and final part will be attached at the end of chapter 5 so look forward to that also chapter 5 may be smaller than this one this chapter was freakishly large so were gonna reduce the next one but dont worry it will be above 10,000 words at least.<strong>

**Once again feel free to review and i hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far.**


	5. Sasuke Fangirl Crackdown

***Face palms myself* Okay now...where to begin with this...well the Sasuke Fangirl Crackdown was originally a 2500 word omake written by me to be used in the original chapter 6 after Breaking Sakura part 3 was used for the original chapter 5, but once I handed it to Cows are my Friends for Betaing that idea was scrapped as it grew into what you see now not 1, not 2, but 5 omake's. 1, 2 and 5 being canon omake's while 3 and 4 are merely alternative endings for Sasuke Fangirl Crackdown which is Omake number 2 we thought it would be best to put the final part of Breaking Sakura first since that's most important to the canon of the fanfic.**

**Anyway sorry everyone who was expecting a small chapter after I said this one would be smaller than the one in chapter 3 oh yes and since more than 90% of this chapter is Cows are my friends work please give him some credit in the reviews if you wish to send any remember they are big motivators and moral boosters. I know Cows would appreciate that.**

**Some may consider Omake 2-5 abusing the jutsu and while I would say 5 definitely is I believe this is the way Naruto would use this jutsu to accomplish his mission here. Also it was conceived as a bit of fun that my beta (Hi there! Sorry or You're Welcome) blew out of proportion. So blame him. I am an innocent little angel.**

**Lastly I do not own Naruto or anything else related to the series and I am making no profit so let's get this HUGE update read already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Sakura Part 3<strong>

Sakura giggled at the look on Naruto's face as she finished his cum. It was a rush looking up at him from her knees. If Naruto decided that she should stay on her knees for the rest of her life she would be happy, sucking his dick whenever he ordered her to, plundering her ass as she presented it to him proudly, eating out Hinata as the girl sucked Naruto's cock, she would even try being his footstool if he asked. Not that he ever would, Naruto wouldn't even think of humiliating her for his own amusement.

Hinata joined her giggling girlishly as she leaned down to capture Sakura's mouth with her own. The aggressive girl's tongue plundering Sakura for the last vestiges of Naruto's release. Naruto lay back gaping like a fish watching his girlfriend making out with his former crush.

Naruto realized now that his feelings for Sakura had never been as powerful as Hinata's feelings for him or even this new Sakura's. The only reason he had chased Sakura was because she was pretty. He hadn't looked for any deeper reason. The fact that she was smart and passionate was part of it as well, but Naruto freely admitted that she was never the driving force behind his dreams. Sakura liking him would have been a nice bonus, but it never drove him the way his dream to be Hokage had. The past two days had made him start to realize that love wasn't a bonus to be tacked on. Real love is something that you are willing to sacrifice everything for if the small glimmer that he felt for Hinata was any indication.

Naruto's thoughts returned to the present as he heard Sakura yelp, "Hinata-chan!" Finally snapping his mouth shut he dragged his eyes from watching Hinata ravage Sakura's mouth to where the pale girl's long fingers were massaging Sakura's beet red ass having bunched the girl's tight red dress up above her waist. The stab of guilt he felt being reminded of the girl's spanking died as she moaned and whimpered at the same time. "Is it in spite of the pain or because of it that your hands feel so good?"

Hinata's index finger traced Sakura's puckered cum dripping asshole in small circles. "Do you want me to spank you again Sakura? Do you want me to treat you like the bitch who ignored Naruto-kun for so long?" The finger penetrated Sakura and a high pitch squeak escaped the Genin's mouth. After the pounding Naruto gave her a finger was not painful at all, but the intrusion was still foreign to the pink haired girl. Her body burned from the pain in her ass and her throat, but when Hinata whispered about adding to the pain she shivered, anticipating the pain, wanting it.

"Yes Hinata-sama, punish me for what I've done." A second finger was inserted into her asshole as Hinata's other hand descended on the already abused flesh of Sakura's ass. Sakura moaned in pleasure at the sensation, the sting only an after thought as pleasure coursed though her. "Harder Hinata-sama. I enjoyed that too much."

"Well then you should bend over my knee so I can swing better." Sakura scrambled to bend herself over Hinata's knee, ass presented directly to Naruto as Hinata continued thrusting her fingers in and out expelling the cum that had been filling the girl's ass for most of the past twelve hours. Hinata obliged the pink haired girl's request bringing her hand down harder on the squirming girl's rear as she added another finger to her thrusting.

Naruto had a perfect view of Sakura's abused ass. He couldn't believe that she was moaning in pleasure as he observed the red flesh. Sakura's ass wasn't the most impressive, he would even call it flat when she stood up, but bending over Hinata's knee swollen and dripping with his cum he thought it was a thing of beauty.

He was confused about Sakura wanting to be spanked though. When he had done it earlier he had thought of it as punishment. Now it seemed Sakura _wanted_ the pain. Hinata was spanking her much softer than they had earlier, but she wasn't being gentle. _"Relationships are weird"_. Naruto decided. _"If Sakura-chan likes this then who am I to stop her? Hinata-chan seems to be enjoying herself too. I'll have to ask Sakura about it later to find out what she likes about this."_

Sakura's juices were dripping onto the couch now. Naruto suddenly decided that even if Sakura did like this treatment, he could make it better. Grabbing the washcloth from the table he wiped his overflowing cum from her ass and pussy. Sakura shrieked as the unexpected coldness from the wet cloth came into contact with her red ass. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I don't want my face covered in my own cum."

Before Sakura or Hinata could respond Naruto sunk to his knees and began lapping at the juices flowing from Sakura's pussy. The pink haired girl moaned loudly at the new sensation. She doubted that she had been half as good at licking Hinata earlier as Naruto was at licking her neglected pussy. The girl wept from the pleasure as her pussy finally received attention after being fucked in her ass all day. The pleasure was beyond anything she had felt before. Her juices gushed over Naruto's face as she came. He swallowed every drop hungrily.

"I never said stop Hinata-chan." Naruto commented licking his new favorite food (just behind ramen) from his lips as he looked up at his beautiful girlfriend while Sakura came down from her orgasm. Hinata didn't have to be told twice. Her hand brushed his hair as it descended. Sakura's ass jiggled from the impact and another stream of her juices began to flow as she came for the second time in as many minutes. Sakura's eyes rolled up into the back of her head at the duel assault. She had never imagined in her wildest fantasies about pleasure this visceral. The couple continued to assault her with pain and pleasure for what felt like hours, but in her blissful state Sakura had no concept of time. It could have been minutes or all night.

"Thanks for the meal, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he stood wiping his mouth and licking the remnants of Sakura's cum from his arm. Sakura's only answer was to moan. Her body was twitching, her ass puckering and releasing quickly as the pleasure continued to overwhelm the girl. "I think we broke her again Hinata-chan." Naruto said laughing. "Let's get her to the bedroom and let her rest."

"When I'm spanking Sakura-chan you may call me Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun." The pale eyed girl reprimanded haughtily as she gently ran her hands over the abused posterior before giving it one last playful tap causing another moan from the girl.

"Very well, Hinata-sama." Naruto said with a mock bow as formal as he could make it. Hinata giggled at the sight of her naked boyfriend's formality as his erect penis bowed along with him. "Would my Mistress be displeased if we allowed her Toy to rest in my room?"

Another moan punctuated the air as Naruto referred to Sakura as Hinata's Toy, and in a pleasure induced slur Sakura mumbled, "Mmmore names. Caaall me more naammes. What am I?"

Hinata giggled again as Naruto picked Sakura up gently. The girl's arms and legs dangled limply. She looked like an animal that couldn't move under its own power being carried by its owner.

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you Sakura-chan? Does Hinata-sama's Toy want to be called names?" She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but having the girl that she had always envied and hated begging for it gave Hinata a rush as she insulted the girl to her face. "Does the cock worshiper who can't even get one into her throat without choking want to know what she is? You're nothing but a bitch who has been in heat for too long and needs to get fucked. You're our plaything, our…"

"Cum dumpster." Naruto interjected as he lay Sakura face down on the bed. "That's what you called her when she screamed earlier."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she sat on the bed near Sakura's head. She leaned against the wall and placed Sakura's head in her lap stroking her hair for a moment. The indigo haired girl then pulled a balm out of her jacket, and started rubbing it into Sakura's abused ass as Naruto watched. He quickly realized that this was something he could do so he quickly took over for Hinata as she went back to stroking her hair as she insulted her. "Our cum dumpster is exactly what you are. You are our sex slave. If we say it, you will do it. You are a place for Naruto to keep his cock warm if he is cold. You are my pet who will gleefully eat my pussy if I just allow it. What would you do if we asked you to call Tsunade right now as Naruto took your virginity? You would get on the phone happily and scream in pleasure as he ripped your hymen. You're a slut and everyone should know it." Hinata whispered as Sakura's head sat in her lap.

"Hmm…" Sakura sighed in contentment as the cooling ointment soothed her pain away. "I'm _your_ slut Hinata-sama. Where is the phone?" Sakura giggled as Hinata actually stammered and blushed remembering her own call to her father in this apartment and how it had ended exactly the same way that she had taunted Sakura. She had hung up moments before Naruto penetrated her for the first time, but she had dreamed that night of staying on the phone that moment longer so her father could hear her being violated.

More sincerely Sakura turned to Naruto, who was rubbing the ointment into the flesh more thoroughly, and said to him. "I'm glad you didn't take my virginity Naruto-kun." Naruto's mood dropped like a stone in a split second. He had been flying high learning that some part of Sakura had always loved him. Then at the amazing show Sakura and Hinata had just given him. He had loved her taste almost as much as he'd loved Hinata's, and the sounds she had made… He had thought she really loved him, but she still didn't want him. Not really. He could fulfill some of her fantasies, but she didn't want him as a real lover. "Now I can give it to you."

His mind ground to a halt again. His hands froze on her ass where he was rubbing in the cream. Hinata and Sakura giggled together as his mind slowly processed what she had just said. Hinata stood and helped pull off Sakura's ruined cum stained dress. The pale girl left the room and quickly returned with the washcloth. Wiping the cum from Sakura's body and removing her jacket and panties while Naruto sat frozen gripping Sakura's ass.

"Should we be worried, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked as five minutes ticked by after Hinata had washed her.

"Just give him a minute, he'll get it. Though it took years for me." Hinata said stroking her new lover's hair as her pink head once more rested in her lap.

As Naruto finally processed what Sakura had said his grip tightened on her abused ass and he growled. "Rough or slow?"

"I am your sex slave, remember Naruto-sama? Its not my place to decide." Sakura purred while Hinata congratulated her on her wonderful answer by grabbing her breasts and massaging them as they pressed against the bed.

"Then get comfortable. I've wanted to do this a long time, and I want to savor it. Start eating Hinata-chan out. We can't leave her out of this can we?" Naruto instructed as he raised her hips off of the bed to align with his erect member.

Hinata spread her legs wide to give her toy better access as her tongue went to work. Naruto pressed forward into Sakura's virgin pussy agonizingly slowly to the girl. She welcomed the pain of her stretching passage, but Naruto was torturing her with the slowness with which he was taking her. When she whimpered Hinata slapped her face lightly, not a real hit, just something to get the girl's attention. "You will take what you are given. If Naruto decided to pull out of you right now and fuck me while you stood off to the side and watched you would."

Sakura nodded into the girl's pussy and went back to licking attentively. Naruto didn't slow or pause when he reached her barrier. He continued past it with that same slow, agonizing thrust forward. The pain only added to the feeling of completeness that was filling Sakura with every inch of Naruto's dick that entered her. Tears of joy rolled down her face. She would have laughed out loud if she wasn't currently trying as hard as she could to pleasure the indigo haired beauty in front of her.

As Naruto bottomed out in Sakura he paused with a warm smile on his face. "Hmmm…"

"What i-is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her breath coming in gasps thanks to the pinkette's efforts.

"Just thinking that you were right Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan does make a great cock warmer." He answered his smile breaking into a foxy grin.

Sakura groaned and Hinata laughed. "She's a great muff diver as well. Maybe I should take lessons from her? The next girl we bring in is in for a treat." Naruto groaned at the mere thought of another girl and he bucked his hips.

"INO-CHAN!" Sakura yelped breaking contact with Hinata for a moment to scream out the name. Naruto's hips bucked once again. "Please do Ino-chan next." Naruto pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in with a single hard thrust. Sakura moaned and her head dropped back to Hinata's indigo pubic hair.

Hinata bucked her hips against Sakura's tongue as Naruto established a rhythm to his thrusts. "Why Ino, Sakura-chan? Don't be shy. She doesn't seem to even notice Naruto exists most of the time."

"Ino-chan is v-very lonely." Sakura replied as Naruto increased his pace and pounded her into the mattress. "S-She doesn't think that anyone really cares about H-HER!" Naruto thrust faster and she lost control for a moment as she orgasmed around his cock. He returned to his agonizing slow pace to thrust back into her while allowing her to talk. "Ino-chan worries about what everyone else thinks even though she thinks they don't care. She needs someone to love her. She needs to know I care about her, and I can't think of any better way than to share this with h-her!"

Naruto was pounding into Sakura faster again. Hinata guided the pink head to her crotch and Sakura resumed her meal. "Do you w-want Ino-chan to watch you eating me out Sakura-ch-chan?" Hinata taunted and the girl's tongue sped up. "Do you want to wa-watch me eat her out while Naruto-kun f-fucks you in the ass?" Naruto's hips blurred into furious motion causing Sakura to squeak as her face was thrust deep into Hinata's pussy. "Naruto-kun l-likes that idea. I'm going to need those l-lessons Sakura-chan. I refuse to lose to you at any-anything."

Hinata came as Sakura furiously attacked her pussy. The girl really did have a gift with her tongue. If only it translated to blowjobs. Her legs wrapped around the girl's head as she rode the orgasm through to completion.

As he saw his girlfriend cum Naruto decided it was time to end this. He pistoned in and out of Sakura as quickly as he could making her scream into Hinata's pussy. He felt her convulse around him and with a roar he unloaded his cum into Sakura's womb.

He didn't bother pulling out of the girl as he collapsed on top of her. He knew in a few minutes he would be right back to pounding her once more. He whispered into her ear as he joined her between Hinata's legs. "I swear I will bring Ino-chan happiness. On my Nindo."

Sakura turned awkwardly and kissed the boy she loved with all the passion she could muster. He overpowered her and dominated her mouth with his tongue. As he broke the kiss she asked desperately. "Can I clean Cock-sama again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Sasuke Fangirl Crackdown<strong>

Since Sasuke first joined the academy there had always been a group of girls known as the 'Sasuke Fangirls.' A title mockingly given by their peers that they had happily accepted despite knowing that it was meant in a demeaning way. The Fangirls wore their moniker proudly. Every day after class in the ninja academy these girls would fill out a classroom or two for their group's activities. To be a member didn't require one attend the academy. As long as you had a strong adoration for the raven haired Uchiha you were allowed to join. This meant his Fangirls ranged in age from eight all the way up to eighteen. Early on they had drawn the line five years above the age of their dark idol. If they had allowed it some women as old as forty would have petitioned for membership.

When Sasuke left the village some members believed it was their fault. Perhaps they pestered too much. Maybe it was because when he was away they tended to break into his home and steal his shirts, towels, boxers, anything that had his scent on it. One time a ninja who had broken into his home even sold locks of his hair in the market for eight thousand ryo per lock. They had cleaned out his shower drain and hair brushes for as much hair as possible, and they made a tidy fortune from the business selling to the members of the Sasuke Fangirls who had the extra income. The Fangirls responsible for the more disturbing atrocities were banished from the group for their crimes.

When the young Uchiha left Konoha most girls drifted away from the life of being Sasuke Fangirls, especially the ones still at the academy who had yet to graduate. The academy had integrated the defection of the Uchiha into the curriculum explaining every detail of his defection and the disastrous consequences of the mission to retrieve him. No one from the academy would idolize the Uchiha ever again, but the hardcore fans, ninja and civilians from thirteen to eighteen still actively met in an academy classroom for their activities every day. There were now a mere fifty girls left attending the meetings, but those left were the most dedicated. Their greatest ambition was spreading their love of Sasuke-kun. They had been busy trying to recruit back their lost members, and of course, reminiscing over their memories of Sasuke. Since the defection those left in the club had become much closer. Their old competition forgotten in their zeal to cling to Sasuke's memory.

Kiyaki Amagaki stood behind the teacher's desk looking at the gathered girls happily. The newly nominated president of the Sasuke Fangirls was a sixteen year old Chunin with chocolate coloured long flowing hair that went down to her full hips. She wore very expensive glasses, a tight green Chinese style dress embroidered golden swans that came down to mid-thigh and and thigh-high pristine white stockings. In her own estimation her full ass and toned legs made up for her lack of bust, a modest B-cup nearly an A. She had replaced Ino Yamanaka after the misguided girl had admitted that she no longer had feelings for Sasuke.

Kiyaki smiled as she brought the assembled girls to order, "Ok girls! For our first order of business there is the matter of the lack of girls joining our cause since Sasuke-kun left the village." The assembled girls stopped their chatting and focused with military discipline. "We haven't gotten any new applications in the past four weeks, and we have lost over three quarters of our less dedicated members. We must come up with ideas on how to convince girls how awesome and handsome Sasuke-kun is!" Kiyaki basked in the squeals of the members. She adjusted her glasses as their attention turned to gossiping about the last time they had seen Sasuke. It was a point of pride that of all the assembled girls Kiyaki had seen him last. He had been exiting his apartment the day he had left the village. She had then snuck in and masturbated on his bed with one of the scrolls on the nightstand. She still had the sheets stained by her broken maidenhead.

"Girls! Back to business!" Kiyaki brought the girls back to order. She loved the power that she now held over the rest of the girls. She adjusted her expensive glasses again as she brought the meeting back to one of her favorite topics that had gone woefully undiscussed in Yamanaka's tenure as president. "Next we will discuss our favorite sexual fantasies." Her tone was businesslike, but her cheeks heated as the squeals returned. "I shall begin. Last night I had a new dream."

Kiyaki was a genjutsu specialist, and as such she was constantly focusing all five of her senses to be able to create an experience that would be able to fool shinobi and detect foreign genjutsu. This led to some very vivid dreams, and Kiyaki always remembered her dreams.

"I was in this very room alone with Sasuke-kun. Scented candle's burned filling the room with the smell of vanilla. Sasuke was silent as he stripped me roughly. I tried to touch him, but he grunted the way he always did and stopped me. _'I'm in charge here.'_ He said softly and tore my dress in his eagerness to get at my lovely body." The long haired girl's eyes closed as she relived her dream from last night."His fingernails left red steaks on my skin. His touch was like fire spreading across my body as he tore my lace panties from my ass."

The girls sat enraptured by the brunette's story. Kiyaki always went first since she had introduced Fantasy time, and she always had a new story to tell. Some of the younger members had cited it as their reason for leaving the group, but the remaining members loved it. They no longer felt like perverts as they all shared their fantasies among each other. Even the kinkiest fantasies only caused blushes among the group now.

"With no foreplay beyond the trails of his fingernails across my skin. Sasuke roughly spun me around and bent me over the teacher's desk denying me even the pleasure of looking on his beautiful body as he ravaged mine. My stockings were torn as he roughly pressed me against the wood._'Not so hard.'_ I whimpered, but his response was a HARD slap to my ass as he whispered, _'I'm in charge here,. You're just a cunt.'_" Kiyaki was really into it now. Reliving the rough treatment from her idol as if it were the most sincere love letter. Her forest green panties were stained with her juices. "I heard his zipper lowered and as I tried to look back another slap pounded my ass into the desk and he grabbed a handful of my luscious hair yanking until my back was arched and my scalp burned with the pain. _'You don't get to move. You don't get to talk._' he whispered to me and released me suddenly. I slammed back into the desk cracking my glasses from the impact, but it was Sasuke-kun so of course I forgave him right away."

Several girls around the room nodded. Being manhandled by Sasuke was a common fantasy. His cold demeanor and constant dismissal of the Fangirls had given the girls a rough impression of their crush. So their fantasies reflected that impression.

"Then the moment came when I felt Sasuke-kun's cock lying between my ass cheeks. He thrust forward hard as my ass tightened around his throbbing, red hot cock. I felt a drop of pre-cum dribble down my asshole and a moment later his cockhead pressed against the tight hole. _'Not there Sasuke-kun…'_ I began, but he slapped my already abused ass again and again. _'I… SAID… SHUT… UP!'_ He punctuated each word with a slap. My pussy was dripping from his thrusting and each slap seemed to send a thrill that enhanced the pleasure. I shuddered in orgasm as the last slap cracked against my ass." She experienced a little orgasm reliving the experience in front of the large group. "He thrust his hips forward penetrating my anus. I expected pain, but pure pleasure spread from the point of contact. I moaned at the pleasure and another slap cracked against my abused ass. Sasuke's thrusting continued to speed up. I yelped and moaned. Each time I was met with a resounding slap. When I was finally at the point where I could no longer bear the abuse I struggled to stay quiet. Sasuke-kun sped up again grunting with each thrust. He was about to cum. I knew it. I prepared myself to savor the hot sticky liquid filling me, but he pulled out at the last second and sprayed it into my hair. I groaned at the loss and one last slap greeted my swollen ass. The last thing I heard was the door of the classroom slam open as Sasuke walked away from my unmoving body leaving me to be discovered the next day."

The group let out a collective sigh at the story as if it were the most romantic thing that they had ever heard. Kiyaki sighed herself, it was not one of her most pleasurable fantasies, but it had been one of the most intense. She didn't think if she had really experienced the events of her dream she would have had anywhere near as much fun as she had in the dream."Who else has a fantasy to share? Ami-chan, go ahead."

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside)<strong>

The girls had no idea they were being watched by five figures hiding in one of the tall trees overlooking the room of Fangirls. Naruto gaped at the brown haired girl. "She's a real freak isn't she? That cannot be normal."

Hinata giggled. "It's a fantasy Naruto-kun. She doesn't actually want something that extreme. It's just an exaggeration of a situation she does want. It may be the only situation that she can fathom Sasuke-kun being with her or she may be curious about anal sex or spanking. She won't actually seek out the situation. Something less extreme though, would drive her crazy."

Naruto nodded his understanding. "Would you join me in driving her crazy, Hinata-chan?"

She lent in to peck Naruto on the cheek. "Of course, Naruto-kun."

Ino spoke up, "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and I also have a target we would like to focus on. The girl talking now, Ami. She was in our class in the academy."

"Understood. Tenten-chan, that leaves guard duty to you. Make sure that nothing goes wrong. Silence and darkness seals on the windows." Naruto was acting as squad leader for this operation and he was taking his responsibilities seriously. "Let's begin the operation."

The girls nodded and responded. "Yes, Naruto-kun." Then all five of them vanished in white puffs of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the classroom)<strong>

Ami was recounting her fantasy of Sasuke eating her pussy in the middle of the Yamanaka flower shop while surrounded by wildflowers, when suddenly the room was filled with white smoke. The civilians in the group yelped in terror as the ninjas readied kunai and shuriken. As the smoke cleared a figure materialized behind Kiyaki. In a flash she had turned with her kunai aimed right at his throat, but he caught her arm. She froze as she saw the Konoha forehead protector and her attacker's small stature. He couldn't have been any taller than Sasuke-kun!

"Who are you?" She growled. This was her sacred place, and he was invading it.

"H-hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki! That kid who stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" The purple haired girl who had been in Naruto's class in the academy, Ami Ino had called her, had spoken up. Her shrill voice hurt Naruto's ears. _"If they're all like that then I'll have a problem."_

Naruto chose to ignore the annoying girl and addressed the assembled Fangirls. "Hello members of the Sasuke Fangirl Club. I am the famous Naruto Uzumaki. You may have heard of me, master of the Sexy Jutsu, apprentice of the Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin, and future Hokage of Konoha! I am here today to announce the disbanding of this club as ordered by Tsunade-baa-chan." Whispers broke out among the Fangirls, disbelief clear on their faces. Ami was giggling at the absurdity of _Naruto_ ordering anyone to do anything. The hand clutching the kunai that Naruto still grasped resumed its struggle to reach his neck, and it was making progress.

"Ordered by Hokage-sama?" Kiyaki growled through bared teeth at the boy over her shoulder as her kunai inched towards his neck. "What the hell are you talking about Gaki?" The blond boy grinned and unrolled the mission scroll in front of her face.

"This C-rank mission had been authorized by the Hokage. Multiple girls that used to be members of this club have approached the Hokage with the information that you have been still operating your little get togethers on Academy property despite having no academy members. There have also been multiple claims made by villagers that you are desperately trying to expand your group. Civilians feel intimidated. Not to mention that your group is dedicated to a cult-like worship of a rogue ninja who has betrayed this village." He chose not to mention the reward Ino had promised him for disbanding the club one night in bed. Her 'down payment' had left him cross-eyed. "So I have been sent to officially put an end to the subversive activities of this club and its members." His grin split his face as the room went silent. The girls' open mouthed shock was hilarious, fifty identical hanging jaws. This was probably the most rewarding C-rank mission ever.

Naruto was forced to duck as the kunai that had been slowly approaching his neck suddenly burst into blindingly fast motion and passed through the space formerly occupied by his blond mop of hair. "Y-you can't do this." The brunette's voice quivered with rage. They couldn't do this to her! She had just become the president. The Fangirls accepted her, encouraged her. They didn't look at her like she was a freak. This BOY couldn't take that away from her! "Even if the Hokage did authorize this. You won't make us forget about Sasuke-kun just because you say so! We will persevere. Our love will not be stopped simply because we can no longer meet at the academy! We will come together once again. Nothing can break the bond we share."

Kiyaki's speech had an immediate effect on the Fangirls. Their shock was replaced by determination. They knew that nothing Naruto could do would stop them completely. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as the Fangirls emotions once again changed as one. Because breaking them up wasn't his intention at all.

The classroom door opened with a resounding BANG as Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten entered. Tenten sealed the door by attaching a scroll to it, the kanji for 'Silence' was painted in the center of a complex seal. Tossing identical scrolls to the other three girls the windows were blocked and sealed as well. They moved to stand at Naruto's side with military discipline and stood at parade rest.

"I know you won't disband without a fuss. You have too much passion. I respect that, but my mission is to close down this club and end the worship of a missing nin in Konoha. You girls need to be devoted to someone though. That is why I would like to invite you all to the…" He paused for dramatic effect, which his audience did not seem to appreciate. "…NARUTO FANGIRL CLUB!" he announced. There was a puff of smoke and a bright orange banner with blue lettering proclaiming 'Naruto Fangirl Club!' with a deformed circular drawing of Naruto's smiling whiskered face dotting the exclamation point.

Hinata smiled and added. "We have cookies by the way."

There was silence for a few moments. The Fangirls seemed too shocked even to laugh. "You…y-you've got to be kidding," said the club president horrified by the mere suggestion. Her glasses had fallen down to the tip of her nose in slack faced shock.

Naruto had to duck again, but the kunai still parted his hair and came to a rest quivering in the chalkboard.

The blond Genin smiled as he straightened. He had expected something like this to happen. The girls beside him knew what was coming next. They stepped back to provide a better view to the Fangirls. Creating the hand signs for the transformation technique Naruto called out. **"KAGE HENGE NO JUTSU!"**

In a puff of smoke Naruto appeared in in the form of Sasuke wearing his usual blue and white outfit. The grin however was something no one had ever seen on Sasuke Uchiha's face. It actually made many of the gathered girls blush. "Let me explain ladies. This is the Kage Henge no Jutsu. I have been working on it for years, and I've known Sasuke for years. I even, to my disgust, know the feel of his lips. This is an exact, physical transformation into the Sasuke-kun you all know and worship. The only difference is…THIS!"

He pulled down his white shorts to reveal his hard manhood standing at attention. The girls stared intently, some even had blood coming out of their noses. "This is all mine. I refuse to perform at anything but my very best. Here is the deal, you all get to have sex with the perfect image of the ninja you love, but you will be pleasured my way. I don't know how to do anything without passion. Anyone who likes what I do to them or decides that they want passion instead of apathy are welcome to join the Naruto Fangirl Club." There were whispers from those that managed tear their eyes away from the large appendage.

The club president hadn't even glanced at the throbbing cock. Kiyaki's gaze was locked on the face of the dark haired boy she adored. Suddenly she bent slightly and kissed the familiar lips with all the passion that she could muster. Naruto gladly met her passion with his own. She broke the kiss when she realized that his eight inch cock was pressing into her stomach. The member twitched at the contact and the long haired brunette jumped back with a yelp to avoid the drop of pre-cum forming at the tip.

"T-T-That's a-all w-well and good," She stuttered trying to regain her composure and nervously pushing her glasses back up her face, "but we all know that you are NOT Sasuke-kun so there is no point to this whole charade!"

Angry mutters came from the Fangirls behind her. She had taken the opportunity to kiss Sasuke-kun's lips quickly enough! Each one of the girls would stab the others in the back for that opportunity, even if it _was_ a copy. They were soon replaced by murmurs of agreement as their leader reinforced that no matter how perfect the copy was, this was not Sasuke.

"H-How were you going pleasure all of us anyway? No man has that much stamina." The glasses wearing kunoichi attempted to divert attention away from her embarrassing slip and forget about the heat that was blossoming in her panties at the mere thought of the kiss.

The blond's grin almost split his face.

**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Smoke enveloped the entire room. When it dissipated there were one hundred and fifty clones impersonating Sasuke all of them as erect as the original. The drop of pre-cum that had been hanging on since his kiss with Kiyaki simultaneously dripped from all one hundred and fifty erect cocks. The Fangirls collectively groaned at the site. One raven haired girl with sunglasses even stood from her seat to salvage the dripping liquid from its place on the floor.

Hinata was at the girl's side in an instant whispering, "soon," as she guided her back to one of the desks.

"B-But we still know that you are not Sasuke-kun…" Kiyaki's protests were weak this time. Her eyes darted around at the Sasuke's that surrounded her lost in the sea of flesh. Naruto grinned and held up his hands ready to use his hypnosis jutsu. The clones did the same covering every other girl in the room.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. **SAIMIN NO JUTSU!**" Naruto chorused along with his clones. The girls' eyes emptied of all emotion as the jutsu took effect. "Can you all hear me?" The original Naruto spoke loudly and clearly.

"YES, NARUTO/SASUKE-SAMA." A chorus of unenthusiastic voices answered him. Naruto frowned as the girls behind him chuckled. Some of the hypnotized girls seemed confused as to who was giving them orders. The henge was interfering with the jutsu's effectiveness.

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed offended at the mistaken identity. "Naruto Uzumaki gives you your orders, and don't forget it! Um… in your subconscious that is… I guess, and don't call me that again! Just look at me!" He gestured to his flagging erection.

"YES, NARUTO-SAMA." The eyes of every fangirl turned to the original Naruto's penis. Their intent gaze had him hard again in an instant. His clones were not so lucky. They had to start fondling themselves to bring themselves back up to snuff. The girls not captured by hypnosis tried to help but even they could not handle one hundred and fifty Narutos. Some had to fend for themselves. One such clone approached Kiyaki and grabbed her round backside through the green embroidered silk. He was back at full mast in a flash but the original slapped his hands away accidentally catching some of the brunette's luscious posterior making it jiggle.

"She's mine tonight." He admonished the clone, but it was not the one who answered.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Tonight I am yours." Kiyaki replied docilely staring at his cock through hooded eyes. Any clone who had not restored his erection groaned as they were brought back to their full size by the words.

"O-Ok." Naruto squeaked. He coughed and lowered his voice an octave before addressing the entire classroom. "For the next hour you will forget what has happened since I've shown up at your meeting. You will believe I am Sasuke Uchiha. You will do only what you are comfortable with doing with me henge'd to be Sasuke Uchiha, but you will reveal exactly what that is beforehand, and if that changes during the hour be sure to tell me. Remember, this is your only chance to know what it will be like to be with Sasuke. Tell me exactly how far you are willing to go when I approach you. If you have any fantasies, please, share them with me." Another idea struck him and a grin lit up his face once more. "Also be sure to mention how many of me you think you can take at once. See if you can beat Sakura-chan's record if you're comfortable with it!"

"YES NARUTO-SAMA." The hypnotized girls chorused again

Hinata pouted and mumbled just loud enough for her blond boyfriend to hear. "You haven't even let me try for the record yet."

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I want you all to myself whenever possible." The boy dipped down to kiss the back of the lavender-eyed girl's hand, but the group of clones ruined the gesture by tripping over themselves volunteering to help Hinata break Sakura's record.

Settling down the clones was handled quickly by a series of thumps to the head, and Naruto once again addressed the class. "When the one hour time limit is up you will consciously remember who I am. If you ask me to stop then this will be the end of it. You will forget what has happened here today, but you will not meet as the Sasuke Fangirl Club again. Your real friendships will persevere, but this group has been disbanded as it is now. If you wish, before you leave Sakura will regrow your hymen so you will remain, in the eyes of the village, virgins. However, if you ask me to continue and join the Naruto Fangirl Club at least once a month, if I am in Konoha, we will meet like this, and I will fuck you all in any way you can imagine. Once a week there will be prizes for those who impress Hinata-chan." He ended with yet another bright smile.

"YES, NARUTO-SAMA." One last time the group of Fangirls responded as one. Naruto was about to snap his fingers and break the jutsu when Ino cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah! Ami-chan." The flat faced girl from Naruto's class stepped forward acknowledging 'Naruto-sama.' "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan have something special in mind for you. I'm sure you'll love everything they do! Follow their orders or suggestions as if they were made by me right now. They'll decide what you do tonight, but you don't have the one hour time limit. I'll release you from the jutsu when they tell me to. Whether that is in one hour or one week is up to them. However, you will not be able to tell anyone about what they do to you. They are your whole world right now. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Ino and Sakura grinned and shared a kiss. In a way the little bully had been responsible for them becoming friends. She would enjoy this night, but she still deserved to be punished for the way she had treated Sakura in the past. Sakura had been meaning to try out being the dominant one in a relationship.

"Ok everybody! You have your orders. Now let's get this orgy started!" Naruto snapped his fingers and his clones surged forward to take the girls' requests.

"W-What just…" The president tried to say but froze as the mass of Uchiha clones rushed forward with enthusiastic cheers. Some of them tripping over the shorts that they had forgotten were around their ankles. Others kicked off the shorts and reached their targeted girls much quicker embracing the Fangirls and whispering into their ears to find out their fantasies and reassure their shocked minds that they were not dreaming. Sweet kisses passed between the clones and the Fangirls. Kisses that the Fangirls had never imagined the object of their affection would ever be capable of.

Sakura and Ino shared a long kiss and a smile at the sight before leading a single Sasuke clone to where Ami sat awestruck by the charging mass of bouncing penises before the approaching couple became her entire world. Tenten patrolled the room making sure that none of Naruto's clones became overenthusiastic with the civilians in the group. They could not handle him as easily as the ninja trained girls. Hinata stripped and leaned against the chalkboard to watch Naruto seduce the club president, and wait until it came time for her to help.

"Kiyaki-chan." The original Naruto whispered in his best Sasuke impersonation. Naruto flinched as the girl's hair whipped into his face as she spun. Her eyes dilated and her breath quickened. Her gaze flicked down to his dick and back up to his eyes. "You need to relax and let me take control."

"Naruto-kun…" Kiyaki whispered in awe. Something was wrong. She was a genjutsu specialist. The other girls may not notice it but her senses were always on alert. The thought was pushed aside as 'Sasuke' stretched up and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. His hands grabbed her ass through her dress and kneaded the flesh. His tongue invaded her mouth probing and searching for something. Her mind shut down for a moment. She moaned and met Naruto's tongue with her own. Her hands caressed his arms trailing down his biceps and forearms. Eventually covering his hands with her own encouraging them to go faster and faster.

Gasping for air Kiyaki broke the kiss, "I'll do anything Naruto-kun. Anything at all. If you can dream it up, I will do it to you with a smile on my face and a song in my heart." Her glasses fogged up slightly as her breath came in hot pants. "I'm sure I could pleasure at least twenty of your clones." "_Why did I say that? Sasuke-kun doesn't use clones…_"

Naruto's hands stopped kneading the girl's beautiful posterior as he took in the boast. "How do you think that would work Kiyaki-chan?" He resumed massaging the globes of her ass and his head dipped down to her neck to rain kisses on the girl while allowing her to talk.

"M-My hair Naruto-kun." Kiyaki yelped as Naruto used a thumb and forefinger to lightly pinch her ass while lightly sucking on her neck. "I'm sure that I could handle at least five with my body, but I know a jutsu that allows me to control and elongate my hair. I've taken special care of it, I'm sure that it will meet with your approval!" Naruto's hands left Kiyaki's ass and trailed up her back. Her hair tickled the back of his hands, and he could already imagine what the silky texture would feel like on his dick. His hands reached her scalp and he ran his fingers through the brunette mass of silky strands down her back, emerging once again to take their place on her ass.

"Why don't you show me how it feels Kiyaki-chan? Give me a handjob with your sexy hair." Kiyaki's hands pushed up Sasuke's blue shirt up over his abs. Taking the hint Naruto yanked off the shirt, his armbands following in a tangled mess leaving him wearing only his sandals and knee high bandages.

Kiyaki sank to her knees kissing his chest as she lowered herself to the ground. She trailed her hands around his abs to his back where she gave his ass a squeeze. She buried her nose in his pubic hair, "w_as it blond?"_ and inhaled his scent deeply as a curtain of hair enveloped the base of his cock. The head poked out the past the back of her head due to his immense size. **"Mouhatsu Shokushu no Jutsu!"** She purred. Her brown hair tightened around the throbbing member and more hair wrapped around him enveloping his full length. It began writhing around his length the silky folds gyrating around the throbbing rod.

Naruto gasped as the silky hair came to life around him. His arms braced him against the teachers desk as the former president of the Sasuke Fangirls Club went to work taking one of his balls into her mouth as her silky hair tickled the head of his cock. One of his clones dispelled as the enthusiastic and experienced raven haired girl forced him to an early ejaculation. His thighs clamped around the girl suckling at his balls as he suddenly and unexpectedly ejaculated into her hair. Kiyaki giggled and Naruto blushed deep red as she stood.

"I swear that's never happened before." He mumbled embarrassed at his poorer than normal performance. The only problem with using his Kage Bunshins this way was that he never knew when they were going to 'pop.' He was sure that many more embarrassing moments were on their way this day, but the girl giggled as she ran her fingers through her cum stained hair spreading the white jism through it.

"I've always fantasized about being COVERED in cum Naruto-kun." "_There it was again. Why am I calling him Naruto-kun?"_"If you can keep going feel free to blow on my face next time." She licked her lips and brought her cum covered hand tentatively to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to taste the sticky liquid. "Ummm… Tasty, but I think I'd rather have a hot mask then a warm meal." She smeared the rest of the liquid on her cheeks closing her eyes and savoring the warmth on her skin.

"_Maybe this won't be so embarrassing after all."_Naruto thought as he moaned watching the pretty girl smear his cum on her face. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close kissing her briefly. "Well then let's get you out of that beautiful dress. We wouldn't want it stained by my loads of cum!" His hands searched for a zipper, but didn't find one. Confused he looked at the girl who smiled at him through her thin white mask.

"It has to go over my head Naruto-kun. If you try to pull it down it will get stuck at my hips."

"You mean your amazing ass don't you Kiyaki-chan?" Naruto chuckled giving it a playful smack setting it jiggling and causing Kiyaki to jump. "We can't waste that cum on your face by staining this beautiful dress though, Hinata-chan would be angry. Wouldn't you Hinata-chan?" He addressed the pale girl who had been patiently watching them in his regular playful tone.

Kiyaki jumped again realizing the Hyuuga had been intently watching them. "Oh definitely Naruto-kun. Your shadow clones can waste their seed however they like, but yours must be correctly appreciated." Hinata swayed over to the pair and gently licked away the cum staining Kiyaki's face as the girl's glasses slid down her nose in her shock. "There you go Kiyaki-chan. Now let's get that dress off and get messy!"

Naruto pushed the glasses back up her nose smiling at her shock, but Kiyaki's mind was racing. "_Why is Hinata here? She never had any interest in Sasuke-kun. I can't think straight. Something is wrong here!"_Her protests left her mind again as Naruto kissed the tip of her nose and suddenly her dress was around her head. Her arms were a tangle above her head as the dress struggled to leave her body as quickly as possible. She straightened her arms and was once again face to face with Naruto. His eyes were studying her body. The dress forgotten in Hinata's arms. She wore no bra, her dress supported her breasts enough, only her forest green cotton panties and snow white stockings covered her body. His hands went to her breasts and he began playing, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

Kiyaki moaned. "You don't have to force yourself to play with them Naruto-kun. I know my ass is much better than my breasts." The sad look she tried to hide turned to a look of shock as he tweaked her nipple.

"You're beautiful all over Kiyaki-chan. Never tell yourself otherwise." Naruto had forgone mimicking Sasuke's voice when he called Hinata over, and Kiyaki only noticed now. Once again her suspicion's rose, but she decided that right now she didn't care. She kissed the boy in front of her.

"You're not Sasuke, but you are sweet. Now cover me in your cum Naruto-kun." Naruto and Hinata gaped at the brunette. Hinata recovered first.

"I guess telling them to remember you subconsciously allowed someone who was strong enough to remember who you are?" She sounded uncertain. They still didn't understand exactly how the Saimin no Jutsu worked.

"Less talking. More cumming. Explain later." Kiyaki grabbed Naruto's dick and brought him back to the moment. He dropped his Kage Henge, grinned at Kiyaki and turned her around, carefully bending her over the teacher's desk.

"Watch your friends getting fucked by my clones and warn me if there are any that look like they're about cum. We'll cover your entire body if I have my way." Naruto dropped to his knees behind Kiyaki and dove into her crotch attacking her panty covered mound with his tongue. The panties were soon pushed aside, but left on as Kiyaki finally got a good look around the room where the massive orgy was taking place.

Most of the girls were bent over their desks being pounded doggy-style. Kiyaki was unable to tell if Naruto was pounding into their ass or pussy, but at least one girl was crying while encouraging the clone to continue slowly. _"Why is she henge'd to look like Sakura?"_ Most of those bent over desks had at least one other clone thrusting into their mouth, and many were trying to handle giving multiple handjobs while they were pounded into the desk from both ends. Several girls were only doing it with one clone. They must want their first time with the boy of their dreams to be special.

One of the clones thrusting into a blond haired girl's face in the back of the classroom sped up and Kiyaki warned Naruto as she had been told. Naruto stood and hurried around the desk. Kiyaki took the opportunity to give the head of his cock a kiss just as it erupted coating her lips and chin in the hot white goo. Hinata took Naruto's place licking the brunette's pussy and removing her underwear. Naruto flipped the girl onto her back and climbed onto the desk straddling her chest just as Hinata had instructed him to do. He wrapped her small breasts around his cock, they didn't envelop it completely, but Naruto thrust just as enthusiastically as he would if they were DDs. Kiyaki's head rolled back at the sensations coursing through her body. She had to reorient her perspective now that she was looking at the room upside down, but she turned her attention back to her fellow Fangirls.

Her eyes fell on a blue haired girl named Suzuna Suimaru who had not bothered to remove her clothes making out with a half naked clone. She wore a red blouse and skin-tight blue spats. As she watched, the clone produced a kunai and split the spats down the crotch exposing her pussy and anus. The clone bared his Naruto grin and dove down to the newly created opening lapping at her pussy. A second clone approached the duo and flipped the girl over spreading her ass cheeks as the first clone continued attacking her pussy. The clone climbed up onto the desk on his knees and lined up his cock with the girl's virgin asshole and gently pushed in. Since they didn't look to be in danger of coming any time soon Kiyaki turned to a couple engaging in a fantasy. Kiyaki recognized the girl as Fujiko Kamaru. A civilian whose family ran a vegetable stall in the market.

The girl's red hair was in pigtails that were bouncing up and down as she enthusiastically rode the Naruto clone she had paired off with. Suddenly two clones henge'd into figures that Kiyaki recognized as the girl's parents. The henge'd clones were pretending to have just discovered their daughter's liaison with the Uchiha heir. The girl froze as the perfect representations of her parents gasped and demanded an explanation. Before the girl could speak the clone flipped her over and pounded wildly into the girl.

"Naruto-kun!" she warned as the clone let loose a stream of cum into the girl's pussy in front of her parents. The real Naruto grabbed Kiyaki's head and jerked it into the stream of cum that had erupted from his dick as the clone came. A line of cum slashed Kiyaki's face and hair. The second shot hit her in between the eyes, and weaker shots covered her neck and the valley between her breasts.

Naruto returned to thrusting between her breasts, and her neck fell back returning to watching the girls upside down. In the corner of the room she caught sight of a clone still wearing his shorts. He was holding a shy, thirteen year old girl named Yukiko Tobakamei who seemed unable to look at the rest of the room. The mousey brown haired girl with thick round glasses was a civilian. She had always been silent during Fantasy Time blushing every time, but her crush on Sasuke was as strong as any of theirs, if more innocent. The clone was rubbing her back and encouraging her as her hand ventured down his chest and towards the white shorts. She hesitantly unzipped and unbuttoned the shorts. She pushed them down in one move and looked away. The clone's semi-flaccid penis brushed her arm as she hurried to remove the shorts and a burst of blood shot out of the mousy girl's nose.

An unexpected burst of cum coated the underside of her breasts and she squeaked. It seemed like at least three loads were covering her breasts and stomach. Naruto groaned and fell backwards off the desk from the unexpected ejaculation. Hinata climbed up to take his place and began rubbing the hot cum into Kiyaki's skin. Kiyaki groaned at the loss of girl teasing her pussy but moaned at the feeling of the creamy lotion being rubbed into her skin. Hinata licked her hands clean and admonished the girl for missing the girl who had caused all three clones she was pleasuring to come in all three holes. The brunette saw the spiky haired girl now rubbing her ass as the clone fucking her from underneath had disappeared when he came and she had fallen hard on the desk. She wasn't alone for long as three more clones appeared to replace those who had disappeared.

Naruto had regained his composure and got to his feet behind the teacher's desk. Hinata unstradled the girl as Naruto turned her back onto her stomach. "Maybe she couldn't see correctly Hinata-chan. She was upside down." He said caressing her luscious ass once again. "Besides. Its time to fulfill one of Kiyaki-chan's fantasies."

Naruto nestled his cock between Kiyaki's ass cheeks. He bent down and whispered into her ear as he brushed her hair off of her back, and began thrusting between her ass cheeks. "Feel free to move. Feel free to talk." She shivered at his tone and moaned as he came. Another clone had been popped once again by the black haired girl with sunglasses that Kiyaki couldn't remember the name of. The cum covered her back with a line of semen that seemed to radiate heat. Hinata's hand lightly slapped Kiyaki's ass.

"Every time you miss a clone I'm going to slap your ass harder. So pay attention," Hinata warned as she gently rubbed the fresh cum into the girl's back. Kiyaki turned her attention back to the girls. Her eyes instantly locked on one of the oldest girls in the group, Machiko Honenashi, and her jaw dropped. Ten clones were gathered around the purple haired girl. She was sitting on one clone that was penetrating her ass while another was thrusting madly into her pussy. Her back was bent at an impossible angle until her shoulder blades were touching the desk. Two clones were on either side of the girl two were thrusting madly at her underboob on either side, and two were receiving amazing handjobs. A clone was squatting over her breasts to access the bouncing DDs pillowy embrace. Standing behind the eighteen year old girl a clone was already groaning as he prepared to let loose his load into the girl's throat. For a moment Kiyaki wasn't sure what the two clones leaning against the desk to either side of the clone thrusting into the purple haired girl's pussy were doing. Then she saw the girl's feet rubbing the clone's penis. Her long toes straining to wrap around the girth.

"Ten incoming!" Kiyaki screamed in panic receiving that many slaps would leave her as red as she had been in her dream. The clones surrounding Machiko screamed as they let loose jets of cum covering the girl and filling her holes to bursting. The girl let out an "Eep" as she dropped through the space that the clone assfucking her had previously been occupying. She slipped on a puddle of cum that was left on the desk and fell to the ground. Kiyaki would have laughed if Naruto hadn't just ejaculated ten loads worth of cum at once into the crack of her ass. Naruto was struggling to stay standing as his legs cramped and his balls tightened almost into his body. When the last spurt dribbled onto Kiyaki's ass cheeks completely frosting them with the sticky white liquid he collapsed to the ground.

Hinata's hand came down directly on Kiyaki's pussy to avoid marring the pristine white coat of cum covering the girl's round ass, followed by a second slightly harder blow. Kiyaki glared at Hinata, but the girl answered the glare with her devilish smile. "You're slacking Kiyaki-chan. That is at least twelve loads. The adorable girl giving a handjob in the corner just finished and that clone in the spats-girl's ass just unloaded."

The girl turned away from the beautiful genin back to the girls. The clone eating out Suzuna was standing to take the place of the recently disappeared clone but this time lining up with the girl's exposed pussy. In the corner Yukiko was panicking at the white liquid that had shot up to cover her glasses. She ran back and forth along the back row of the classroom until she barreled into a blond girl who was being quadruple teamed by four clones. Mistaking her panic for eagerness one of the clones who was getting a handjob turned and grabbed a handful of the girl's hair as he guided his cock into her mouth. It appeared he was near cumming as he began fucking the girl's face, but not too hard in the event that she was a civilian. "Hinata-chan one more cumming."

Hinata looked up from where she was checking on Naruto and swore. "Stay there and keep watching. If you can slow them down please try. Naruto-kun needs time to recuperate." Her lips soon became busy as she bobbed up and down on the tired member of the love of her life trying to ease the cum out rather than allow another sudden intense orgasm.

The clone popped out of existence as Kiyaki turned back towards Yukiko who appeared shell shocked with a trail of cum drizzling out the corner of her mouth. The girl sat stunned and Tenten looked like she was about to go and collect the girl when her hand suddenly whipped up and shoved the stream of cum into her mouth. She grabbed the ass of the clone pounding into the unlucky girl's ass or pussy, Kiyaki couldn't tell, and attacked his cock with her mouth eager to taste her new favorite beverage. The other clone getting a handjob moved to fill the empty hole. "_Or get in line. Go Yukiko, but I have to get this under control for a moment."_

"Girls!" Kiyaki announced in her most authoritative club president voice. Most of the clones and girls slowed down but didn't stop their thrusting and gyrating as they turned to the cum covered former leader. Her face was dripping with the liquid and her ass and back were absolutely covered with a thin layer of white cream. "Our… Sasuke-kun… has to take a break, and every time one of you makes one of...Sasuke-kun's clones cum he is getting worse. He will recover soon, but for now you need to stick to activities that won't make him cum."

Many of the girls protested. Most pronounced was the newly minted cum guzzling addict Yukiko who shouted from around the cock in her mouth. It popped out of her mouth as she stood to confront her former leader but she froze at the sight of her covered in the white frosting. She climbed up onto the desk in front of her and jumped down the room from desk to desk with the grace of a ninja, though she had never been trained, until she was in front of Kiyaki. She paused as the entire room looked on. She met Kiyaki's eyes for a moment then dove forward licking the cum from her face. Kiyaki was in shock as the shy girl devoured the cum on her face. It wasn't long until more girls made their way down to join in the feast. If they were to be deprived of the opportunity to obtain the substance from the source they were not going to leave the meal being served to them on their president's body.

Kiyaki squeaked and writhed as her precious bukkake was licked from her body by her best friends in the world. The tongues ravaged her most precious places, but the girls were amazed to learn that their president had not yet been penetrated and filled with the gooey substance. Yukiko finished cleaning one cum slathered breast, but when she tried to find another empty space covered in the delicious substance she couldn't find an unoccupied space. Sighing in frustration she turned her back on the group only to see Machiko finally raising from the ground after her fall slathered in the cum of the ten clones she had been pleasing. Machiko didn't even know what hit her.

The girls uninterested in fighting over cum slowed their pace as they fucked the clones, but those clones that had been abandoned cautiously approached them looking for something to do. They latched onto the breasts of bouncing girls. Their hands danced across every available inch of skin. Now that they were being deprived of their ability to cum they focused on making the girls cum as many times as possible.

Kiyaki had an amazing view of this since her face had been so quickly cleared of cum by Yukiko. Squeals and ragged screams filled the room as the girls came from the attention focused on them. Kiyaki watched the few groups that had been unaccosted by the horny clones. First was a group of three. Kiyaki was surprised to see one of the clones in Naruto's true form thrusting into a girl's mouth while across the desk a Sasuke shaped clone pounded at a steady pace into the girl's pussy. For a moment she was confused as to why the group was being left alone, but then she noticed the pink hair and emerald eyes on the girl. The girl who had tenderly given her virginity as the orgy was starting was still henge'd to look like Sakura when she graduated from the academy. Now she understood.

The next couple gave Kiyaki a start. "_Though that may have been someone biting my ass. Ouch."_It appeared that a seven year old girl was trying to grab a clone's dick, but the clone was backing away and arguing with the girl as his penis lost its rigidity. The little girl argued back and the clone sighed and nodded his head, but retorted with finger shaking in the little girl's face. In a puff of smoke a six year old Sasuke, fully clothed of course, appeared in front of the girl. The embarrassed clone leaned forward to give the girl a childish peck on the cheek when the girl grabbed his head and kissed him with all the passion that her little body could muster. There was a puff of smoke and Suzuna in her torn spats was making out with the fully adult clone. As he resumed pounding her pussy some clones came to join them.

Lastly, Ino, Sakura, and Ami. Ino was attached to Ami by a thick double ended pink dildo. She was thrusting in and out of her ass doggy style at a furious pace. Squeaks were coming from the purple haired bully, but they were muffled by a ball gag that was fastened around the back of her head. Sakura was kneeling on all fours with her face an inch from Ami's. Her tongue was darting out and catching the tears that fell from the girl's eyes. The clone that they had brought with them was furiously pounding Sakura's pussy while loudly declaring how much he wanted to watch the girl fuck Sakura. No doubt this was some form of revenge for the girls, but she thought they were being a little harsh. She had never really liked Ami, but she was one of her friends… She guessed. The girl only participated during Fantasy Time. She informed Hinata of the imminent release and she heard the girl hum in acknowledgment.

The girls had finished cleaning Naruto's cum from Kiyaki's ass but several of them were still nipping and licking the amazing posterior. Someone was eating her pussy but the brunette had no idea who. "Stop it girls! I belong to Naruto-sama tonight."

She heard a growl from the floor and felt a malevolent chakra as the stream of cum shot into Sakura's pussy. Hinata disengaged from Naruto's cock with a loud pop as he gently removed her head. She gulped visibly swallowing the last of his most recent release.. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm just drawing some power so I can cum one last time." His teeth were slightly sharpened and his whisker marks were more pronounced as he stood, but the only part of Naruto Kiyaki could keep her eyes on was his twitching cock.

Kiyaki was still staring as Hinata slapped her ass again. "What was that for?" Kiyaki demanded. She had warned Hinata this time!

"I just couldn't resist. It's so beautiful." Hinata replied with a smile. Naruto raised his voice to address the room. If anyone wondered why Naruto was suddenly giving orders to the room full of Sasukes they seemed to not give a damn.

"Clones! If you are not in a hole find one! Because if you are not cumming in exactly five minutes you are being dispelled, and you better not disappoint these lovely ladies!" He declared.

"YES BOSS!" The clones responded as one. Those already in girls sped up, hips like jackhammers pounding the abused holes. In moments all of the girls had at least two cocks pounding at either end of their bodies. Three or four clones pounded into the more hearty kunoichi. By this point every girl except Yukiko and Kiyaki had given their virginity to the clones. However, the shy girl was too absorbed by sucking two cocks at once while stroking two more to be concerned about losing her virginity today. Cleaned spotless Machiko was being pounded by eight more clones.

The real Naruto turned to where Kiyaki lay on the desk, ass presented proudly to him sparkling with the saliva of the other girls. "Maybe later Kiyaki-chan. Right now, I really need a blowjob." Naruto jumped over the desk and landed with his cock touching the bridge of her glasses glowing with a faint red aura.

"Ok Naruto-kun, but you owe me a fantasy when next we meet." Kiyaki said playfully but secretly she was relieved. She had long ago mastered suppressing her gag reflex, but ass play was a different story. Nothing bigger than her finger, maybe her fellow club member's tongues a few minutes ago, had ever penetrated her ass. She pulled herself off of the desk and knelt before Naruto's massive cock.

Taking a deep breath she forced the engorged member down her throat and held it there as long as she could. Naruto ran his fingers burning with the chakra of the Kyuubi through her hair and held her to his crotch as he tried in vain to thrust even deeper into the brunette's throat. Her head tingled with pure pleasure emanating from where he held her. She lasted almost an entire two minutes with his dick fully encased in her throat before her lungs burned with the need for oxygen.

The girl struggled to communicate this fact to Naruto, but every squeeze or pinch just caused him to press her harder into his crotch. Kiyaki didn't even have the air to scream around his girth. Naruto groaned as her throat convulsed around him while she choked on his cock. She pounded on his thigh with a balled fist and he finally noticed her predicament and pulled out allowing her to gasp for oxygen, but the head of his cock never left her mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that Kiyaki-chan." The blond apologized with a hand rubbing the side of his head.

"Get back in there and fuck my throat more Naruto-kun." Kiyaki ordered breathlessly.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered with a foxy grin. Naruto began thrusting wildly into her mouth. His hands on her head shoved her all the way back down his shaft. He fucked her throat with abandon. She had proven more than up to the task of fitting his entire length down her throat, and the sound of her slurping attempts at suction as he thrust into her filled his ears.

He balled his hands into fists in her hair to get more leverage as he pounded into her. One of her hands played with his low hanging balls fondling the bulging spheres. Her other hand fondled his ass pinching and squeezing him just as he had done to her's earlier.

He moaned thrusting all the way back into Kiyaki's mouth as the five minutes expired and all of his clones, one hundred and twenty nine of them, moaned and let streams of cum fill and cover the once and future Fangirls. The girl's glasses broke as her face was buried in his blond pubic hair as the boy slammed into her, and her throat bulged around the convulsing member. Naruto's stream of cum shot directly into her stomach and it distended as it was suddenly filled with the warm liquid. Kiyaki's eyes bulged as he pulled out and his cock shot streams of cum like a hose over her broken glasses and face, filling her open mouth with a thick layer of cream. Her breasts were covered next, just as quickly. Hinata joined the brown haired girl kneeling in front of Naruto and took his still spurting cock into her mouth to savor the delicious cum.

Kiyaki stood rubbing the cum into her skin when Hinata's hand smacked her ass. She jumped with a yelp at the unexpected slap. Hinata pulled the cock from her mouth letting it cover her breasts and face with its precious liquid. "I owe you One hundred and twenty-eight more Kiyaki-chan. I'll deliver them whenever and wherever I like." The smile on Hinata's face made Kiyaki nervous, but she shivered at the thought of the girl's gentle slaps and the thrill they sent through her body. "Now get back down here for your second course. You're not full yet."

As Kiyaki knelt down to obey Hinata the member was snatched away by Yukiko who seemed to be covered in cum but hungry for more. Hinata laughed and wiped the cum from the formerly shy girl's glasses as she swallowed the jets of cum. "Let him see your eyes girl. That's half the fun."

"Why was I stuck with guard duty on this mission again?" Tenten's impatient voice called throughout the room.

Naruto let go of the Kyuubi's chakra as his balls finally stopped convulsing. "That was amazing Kiyaki-chan. Good job girls." Naruto regarded the girls covered in cum before him. Kiyaki and Hinata smiled at him through their white facemasks. Yukiko was looking at the two girls as if wondering if she would be allowed to lick them clean now that the orgy was no longer in full swing. "How much longer until the hour is up?"

Tenten still fuming at being left out of the orgy was the one to answer. "The time limit on your orders ran out a half hour ago. They've known exactly what they were doing for a while."

"Then why did no one say anything!" Naruto asked shocked. "I could have been fucking them in my own form for a half hour!"

"Most of our fantasies revolved around Sasuke," Kiyaki answered. "At least once, the girls wanted to be with him. Now though, we're the NARUTO Fangirl Club. If you ever ask for anything, any of us will be there to do your bidding."

"I guess that makes sense." Naruto rubbed the back of his head then raised his voice to address the whole room. "Now raise your hands. Who wants to join the Naruto Fangirl Club?" Every hand in the room shot into the air including the girls from Naruto's harem. The only girl who abstained was Ami who was too busy licking Sakura's pussy as Ino continued to pound the dildo into her ass to care about voting. "YOSH! Welcome girls! Now who is that licking Hinata-chan?"

The room laughed as Yukiko cleaned Hinata with her tongue.

"N_ow there are no more Sasuke fangirls in Konoha. When Sasuke comes back he will owe me big time for this."_Naruto thought to himself as he enjoyed the sight of Yukiko cleaning the body of his Hyuuga lover.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in Oto)<strong>

_"Huh…why do I suddenly feel like I owe Naruto big time for something? While at the same time I feel like I lost something amazing."_ Thought the young heir of the Uchiha clan. He then looked down at the red headed girl that was giving his large, erect length a very nice blowjob. She was currently looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, lips still around his cock. "I'm just thinking to myself Karin you can continue." And so she did without another wasted second.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

The former Sasuke Fangirls were talking amongst one another eating cookies made by Ino and Sakura. Suddenly, smoke erupted behind the teacher's desk and there was Hinata with the happiest of smiles on her face as she wore the Naruto Fangirl Club president's sash. Which was, of course, Naruto's favourite colour orange. Tenten stood beside her as her second in command.

"Now class for the first official meeting of the Naruto Fangirl Club we are going to go over what Naruto likes and dislikes about his Fangirls. Doing anything he dislikes will make me very unhappy. Do any of you want to find out what happens when I'm very unhappy?" The girls gulped and shook their heads nervously. "But first," she pulled on a cord to reveal a detailed diagram about the human body, Hinata's version had blond hair and a very long erection. "Let's go over the best way to pleasure our precious Naruto-kun. With blowjobs. Take out your pencils girls! I want ten thousand word essays from each of you by the end of the week, or no Naruto-kun for you. The best ten will get some special time with Naruto-kun at the end of the week."

"Yes Hinata-sama!" They all chorused happily. Kiyaki was the first to bring pencil to paper and get started.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alternate Endings Start)<strong>

**(Virginity End)**

The real Naruto turned to where Kiyaki lay on the desk, ass presented proudly to him sparkling with the saliva of the other girls. He gently caressed the slick flesh and said, "I want to make you my woman Kiyaki-chan. I want to fuck your pussy until its raw and fill your womb with my cum. Would you like that?"

Kiyaki shuddered and squirmed under his fingers. The lines of fire she had imagined in her dream were spreading from his chakra enhanced fingertips causing pleasure to bloom anywhere he traced his hands. "Take me rough, Naruto-kun. I broke my hymen masturbating a while ago. Pound me into this desk as hard as you can."

As soon as she finished talking he was upon her thrusting like a wild animal into her drenched pussy. His hands roughly grabbed her arms and pinned Kiyaki to the desk. Pleasure filled shrieks punctuated every thrust of his hips, and the teacher's desk was pushed forward with jarring thunks as he pistoned in and out of her. Kiyaki had never imagined she would feel as full as she did every time Naruto thrust into her. She felt him press against her womb with every move, and she was helpless under him. His animalistic fury had no rhythm for her to match, no opportunity to playfully chide her lover for being too rough. He was simply dominating her like an animal dominated its mate. She had no say in the matter at the moment, and she was loving every moment of it.

His breath burned hot on her neck as he bent over her and growled darkly. "Too… rough?"

She jerked when she realized that the boy had spoken. She didn't think him capable of the feat right now."Just… right!" She squealed as he grabbed her by the hair and used it as leverage to thrust harder into her. It hurt, but not as much as it had in her dream. Naruto was careful not to hurt her even in his wild state.

Time lost meaning to Kiyaki. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as pleasure took her away to a far off place as she came around the wildly thrusting dick inside her. She had just thought that pleasure could not get any better when another wave washed over her as she came again.

A wild growl brought the girl back to earth as the grip on her hair loosened and a grip on her red ass took its place. The clones popped and Naruto screamed his release as the five minutes expired and all of his clones, one hundred and twenty-nine of them, moaned and let streams of cum fill and cover the once and future Fangirls. The wild Naruto buried himself deep within her as a torrent of cum blasted out of his dick coating her inner walls. Once it had nothing left to fill the spurting dick pulled out and he aimed the throbbing mass at her full ass, once more covering it in his jism.

Kiyaki couldn't move on her own anymore, the spraying dick covered her back and sprayed her hair, but when she tried to roll over her aching body protested and refused to move. Naruto was suddenly in front of her and covering her face in the hot liquid once more. He shoved himself into her throat and Kiyaki suppressed her gag reflex as the spurting mass entered her once again. She couldn't describe the taste of her cum mixing with hers on the rod but she could tell she wanted to try it again.

And again and again.

When her stomach was full and it began to distend she began to choke and Hinata was there in a flash kneeling beside her, pulling Naruto from her throat and swallowing him herself. She gulped several times taking as much of the load as she could. Kiyaki was gasping for breath as the indigo haired girl sucked the wild boy's cock. Hinata pulled the cock from her mouth letting it cover her face and breasts with its precious liquid. "Good job Kiyaki-chan. I've never seen him like that before."

The member in Hinata's hands was snatched away by Yukiko who seemed to be covered in cum but hungry for more. Hinata laughed and wiped the cum from the formerly shy girl's glasses as she swallowed the jets of cum. "Let him see your eyes girl. That's half the fun."

Hinata stood admiring the sight of the room full of girls covered in cum cuddling next to each other. She turned to the former president of the club and smacked her ass. She convulsed with a yelp at the unexpected slap to her cum covered rear."I owe you One hundred and twenty-eight more Kiyaki-chan. I'll deliver them whenever and wherever I like." The girl could only nod tiredly accepting her punishment.

"Why was I stuck with guard duty on this mission again?" Tenten's impatient voice called throughout the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anal Sex end)<strong>

The real Naruto turned to where Kiyaki lay on the desk, ass presented proudly to him sparkling with the saliva of the other girls. He growled as a primal need took over him. He could barely prevent himself from plunging all eight inches of his manhood into the waiting orifice. Barely holding onto his humanity he placed himself delicately at the entrance to Kiyaki's anal passage. "Despite what your dreams have told you this WILL hurt. I will try to be gentle though." The brunette on the desk in front of him whimpered, but nodded.

"Fill me up Naruto-kun. Be my first."Her voice was soft but strong. She whimpered again as Naruto pressed his cockhead against her opening forcing himself in with a pop. Her ass was on fire. She had always thought that anal would be just like normal sex, but this was something different. The pain was excruciating but there was a warmth that emanated through her from where she was connected to Naruto. He wanted to be patient, but the urge to move was too much. He slowly pushed forward at a constant rate pausing for a moment whenever Kiyaki whimpered below him. Naruto massaged her asscheeks in an attempt to relax her and he felt her rectum loosen slightly. He continued to massage her as he slowly pushed forward. When he had fit half of his length in her passage he pulled back slightly and started to establish a rhythm that Kiyaki soon matched. They pushed further and further into her until he bottomed out his hips pressing hard against her soft cheeks.

Her body was wracked with a single sob. Naruto held his hips still and lent down to wrap his arms around her. "It feels so good… but it hurts so much…I'm so full. Could you hold still for a moment?"

Naruto shook his head against her back. "Its already been almost four minutes. My clones are going to be dispelling in just under a minute and thanks to the chakra I'm infused with I'll be able to cum as much as they do. Your ass needs to be looser to even hope to handle part of the load, but on the plus side you'll get a bukkake in one shot!"

She tried to laugh at his joke but couldn't. "If you're going to do it. Do it right. Tear my ass apart." Naruto pulled back to the point that only his cockhead was in the girl and slammed his hips forward burying himself in her ass with a single thrust. Kiyaki screamed as the pain doubled, but as he continued to thrust the pain gave way to the pleasure.

It was nowhere near the pure pleasure she had imagined, but Kiyaki's body convulsed around the hard member as she came just as Naruto screamed his release. The five minutes expired and all of his clones, one hundred and twenty-nine of them, moaned and let streams of cum fill and cover the once and future Fangirls. The warm rush of liquid filled her and she moaned in pleasure at the sensation. After two shots of the combined force of over one hundred and twenty clones the bulk spilled out of her ass even through Naruto had withdrawn most of his length.

His cock popped out of her passage and he aimed the spurting mass at her full ass once more covering it in his jism. Kiyaki rolled onto her back allowing Naruto to spread his seed on her breasts and face. She opened her mouth to catch as much of the sticky liquid as possible. When she was completely covered Hinata turned Naruto's hips so that he shot the rest of his load into her mouth and onto her face and breasts.

"Why was I stuck with guard duty on this mission again?" Tenten's impatient voice called throughout the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Omake Start)<strong>

**WARNING: This gets a little dark and I would consider this abusing the jutsu. You can skip it without any problems.**

**Encouraging Ami**

Ami was having a beautiful dream. A sea of Sasukes were bounding towards her with their manhood exposed. The hungry look in their eyes was one of unmistakeable lust, and Ami knew just how to handle it. A grin spread on her face before suddenly the Sasukes vanished and were replaced with a vision of pure vileness. The kunoichi bitches who had actually passed the genin exam sandwiching Sasuke-kun giggling as they whispered in his ear and rubbed him through his shorts. Ami couldn't help but recoil in disgust at the sight.

Ino and Sakura approached the cowering purple haired girl with devilish grins on their faces. Ami had made fun of Sakura at every opportunity when they were in the academy. When they were much younger Ino was able to protect Sakura, but after they had split up to pursue Sasuke the bullying had resumed with full fury. Ino was ashamed that she had allowed it to go on for so long before Sakura stood up for herself a year before they graduated.

From what Ino had heard Ami refused to go back to the academy after failing her team genin exam saying that there was no longer any point trying to 'play ninja' now that Sasuke was no longer around. She worked in the barbecue restaurant that Asuma always brought them to, and it drove Ino crazy to have to deal with the bitch every day after training. It was only a small revenge to stiff her on the tip each day.

"Ami-chan! What a surprise to run into you here," Sakura greeted brightly as they approached the girl. The Naruto/Sasuke clone sandwiched between them had his arms around their shoulders, his hands massaging their breasts through their clothes. "How have you been doing since the academy? Tell the truth now."

"I've been miserable," Ami responded quickly. Her hands shot to her mouth. She had no idea why she actually told the truth to the girl she had bullied as a child, but she couldn't stop herself. "Your dyke girlfriend makes me work like a dog then stiffs me on the tip every day. My only consolation is that I've been giving her and her friends the garbage meat that I'm meant to throw out. Spitting on her food got old, even if it's still fun."

"You BITCH!" Ino wanted to slap the purple haired girl. She would have if Sakura hadn't made her promise to follow her plan today. "If it were any other day I would kick your ass and report you to the health department, but today we're going to do you a favor."

"That's right you horrible little girl," Sakura added in a sickly sweet voice. "You see Sasuke-kun here totally wiped us out last night." The Naruto clone frowned at being called Sasuke, but Sakura's sultry tone ensured that his erection still strained against the white shorts he wore. "We were hoping that you would want to help us take care of him tonight?"

"I will do absolutely nothing to please even one of those things!" Ami said heatedly. "I mean, I love Naruto-kun,"she didn't notice anything wrong with calling him that," but if he tries to touch me I'll scream rape."

The color drained from her face. That isn't what she had meant to say. She would be with Sasuke even if she had to share him with a dozen of the bitches from the Sasuke Fangirl Club that she pretended to like. What was wrong with her? Where was she? The world outside of the four of them didn't seem to exist. Sakura's smile widened as she reached out to caress the side of the girl's face.

"Are you sure Ami-chan? Don't you want Sasuke-kun's giant dick splitting you apart as you scream his name? Don't you want him to eat your pussy for hours on end? His tongue may be the most talented part of our Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred. The touch lit a fire in Ami. It was a feeling she had only expected to feel if Sasuke touched her, but Sakura's hand caused the same reaction.

"Absolutely not," Ami blurted out. She hurried to save herself though. "I would do anything normally, but I can't today… Don't ask me why!"

"That's too bad Ami," Ino said as a grin grew on her face. "Sasuke-kun is there anything she could do to make it up to you?"

The clone frowned again, but he responded as it had been coached to by the girls. "Not really Ino-chan. I don't know why you asked her in the first place. You may want to fuck her, but to me she's repulsive. The only thing she could do to turn me on would be if she could bring my girls pleasure. I don't think my dick could even get hard looking at her on her own."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun. I'm sure she could! How about proving it Ami-chan?" Sakura asked. "Get naked and masturbate if you want to show Sasuke-kun how attractive you are."

"Oh please let me! I want Sasuke-kun to see how well I can please him!" Seeing the clone of Naruto frown at the name she hurriedly tore her shirt off revealing no bra as it seemed there was nothing to hold up. "I can please you Naruto-kun." Her skirt fell down her spindly legs revealing her well defined ass and purple panties that matched her hair. They soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

"Those panties match yours Ino-chan!" The clone exclaimed as Ino and Sakura stripped him down. He was now fully flaccid thanks to the amount of times he had been called Sasuke and the girl's whiny high pitched voice. He couldn't even observe the rest of the room since the girls had had the original hypnotize him into only knowing about the three girls in front of him.

"Shut up, _Sasuke-kun_," Ino said venomously, though she was blushing. The girls set him down in one of the desk chairs. He and the girls watched as the bully clumsily masturbated in front of them.

Ami closed her eyes and massaged her budding A-cup breasts moaning in a way she hoped was seductive, but it caused the three observers to wince. It sounded like a cat being strangled by the fire daimyo's wife. The girl trailed a hand down through her messy pubic hair to her womanhood where she spread the pink lips and inserted a finger. Naruto was actually getting a little turned on before she moaned, "Sasuke-kun," in her strangled cat moan.

"I guess if they're not talking TO you they won't moan your name Naruto-kun." Ino whispered into his ear smirking as she fondled the softened flesh of his member. Louder she said, "it's not working Ami. Maybe you should try your ass. Sasuke-kun loves playing with our asses."

Ami's finger froze in its thrusting as she panicked. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to thrust something into her virgin asshole. She had never even thought of putting anything in there. Only people like the freak of a president thought about things like that. "I-I don't know if I can…"

"I can help you Ami." Ino volunteered with a grin as she stood and swayed her ass giving Naruto a show as she walked the few steps to the masturbating bully.

"Please Ino," the girl pleaded, "I need to show Sasuke-kun how much better than you I am."

Ino stumbled at the honesty, and her lovers behind her giggled as the mind reader struggled not to beat the girl. "Oh, I don't know about that Ami. Bend over that desk behind you and I'll help you loosen up."

Before Ino had finished speaking Ami was displaying her best feature. The first thing Ino did was smack the taut flesh causing it to jiggle. "Hey!" Ami yelled but she was shut up by a moan from Naruto.

"Your ass really is nice Ami. I could look at it all day. It almost makes up for your flat face." The clone taunted. "Why'd you stop masturbating? I want to know how many fingers can fit inside you while Ino widens your ass for me."

Ami shut her mouth and swallowed the acidic words she had been about to say. It had felt good when Ino slapped her butt, but she didn't want Sasuke to think she was a freak. Too bad for her it seemed a freak was exactly what Sasuke was interested in right now. Her hand snaked down under her body and started rubbing her snatch once more. "O-Ok Naruto-kun. Ino spread me wide for Sasuke-kun. Since you two whores can't please him it's up to me."

Ino unceremoniously stuck two fingers into the girl's unprepared asshole. A high pitched scream pierced the air followed by a string of curse words that no thirteen year old should know. "You BITCH!" Ami didn't care that it felt amazing to have the fingers sawing in and out of her. "Do you treat your carpet munching whore like this?"

Ino's grin split her face. "Yes."

Another finger was added to the girl's tight asshole and another scream of pain and pleasure pierced the air. "Didn't I tell her to see how many fingers would fit?" The clone asked Sakura.

"You sure did Sasuke-kun. She really is slacking." Ami swallowed her retort and grit her teeth as she inserted two fingers into herself and began sawing in time with Ino. "That's much better Ami-chan," Sakura praised like she was talking to a puppy who had done a trick as she fondled Naruto's growing erection. "Can't you match Ino though? Can your ass take more than your pussy?"

Ami hated that the praise caused her heart to soar. Why did she want to please Sakura so much? _"That giant forehead isn't fit to lick my toes! Why isn't she here getting her ass spread while I fondle Sasuke-kun?"_Her mind raced as she added another finger to her dripping pussy. Ino responded by spreading her fingers. Ami's rectum constricted fighting against the stimulus, and Ino's other hand once again struck her tight bottom.

"Relax Ami-bitch," Ino ordered hotly. "The next time you fight me we'll take Sasuke-kun away, and you will never see him again. Don't forget you're the one who won't let Sasuke-kun touch you. All you're good for is to be watched as we pleasure him. You may as well be just another whore who films herself for the amusement of others." The girl's ass loosened immediately and Ino went back to spreading the orifice roughly.

"Ohhh, there's an idea," Sakura cooed. "Would you watch Ami-chan's movies with us Sasuke-kun? Do you want to see strangers ravage her body? Cover her in their semen as she squeals like the pig she is?"

Naruto looked uncomfortable. "It would be really hot, but I wouldn't want Ami-chan to do anything unless she would be comfortable with it. I would watch every one if you girls would be willing to watch them with me."

Ami shuddered in orgasm as her dream boy called her Ami-chan. Ino plunging her fingers into her ass and her masturbation bringing her to the edge just as he spoke pushing her over. Her juices sloshed over her furious fingers as they plunged deeper into her. She added another finger to her snatch at the thought that watching her was making her Sasuke-kun hard. "I'll do it Naruto-kun. Just tell me what you want me to do! If you're watching me then I'll do anything you ask!"

"We need to find some way to keep her mouth closed Sasuke-kun. Every time she talks you wilt." Sakura lied. While it was true the girl's voice grated him it hadn't stopped him from getting a raging hard on watching Ino ravage Ami. "Ino honey, did you bring it?"

"Of course Sakura-chan." Ino grinned back at her lover as she pulled out the ball gag Hinata had purchased weeks ago. "My hands are full though. Would you mind putting it on her?"

"Alright Ino-chan, if you insist." Sakura gracefully rose from her place beside the clone and took the ball gag from Ino. "Do you want me to put this gag on you Ami-chan? Sasuke-kun would be glad to fill your mouth with something else if you'll let him."

"The ball gag Sakura-sama! If Sasuke-kun touches me I swear I'll scream." Tears were running down her cheeks now. Ami couldn't understand why she wouldn't allow Sasuke to touch her. She wanted more than anything to swallow his manhood, but instead she was begging to be gagged by the girl that she hated most in the whole world. Why did Sakura get to be the beautiful one? The smart one? Ami didn't quit being a kunoichi because she didn't want to be without Sasuke. She quit because she would never measure up to Sakura, and then she had quit being a ninja as well.

Maybe as an actress, even a porn actress, she could finally outshine Sakura. Sasuke would be watching her. Thinking about her as he came in that whore's ass. Ami was smirking on the inside as Sakura forced the ball gag into her mouth and tied it around her head. She would win in the long run. Not just Sasuke-kun, countless people would know her name and fantasize about her.

"I've though about becoming an actress now that I've quit being a shinobi. Maybe we'll get to work together someday Ami-chan." Sakura smiled as the girl's eyes widened, and she screamed around the ball gag. Suddenly she couldn't help herself, she kissed the girl's cheeks licking away the tears as they fell. "Ino-chan I think she's loose enough to take the dildo. I'm sure Sasuke-kun would love seeing you penetrate Ami-chan.

Ami panicked. She started wriggling out of Ino's grasp, and the girl's fingers popped out easily since the blond girl didn't try to hold her. The purple haired girl dragged herself up on the long desk and shook her head violently, especially as she saw the ten inch pink dildo Ino had unsealed from a scroll. Muffled sounds escaped the ball gag. No words could be heard but the meaning was clear. "You're not putting that thing in me!"

Ino calmly took off her panties and inserted the pink dildo into her sopping wet pussy and held it there. Sakura smiled widely and shot a look at the Naruto clone watching the sight. The naked clone stood up showing the purple haired girl his massive erection. He moaned as he fondled himself. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable Ami-chan, but this is the kind of thing I would love to see you do on film. I love seeing beautiful girls having sex, and I don't want you to have to give up your virginity to some random porn actor. I want to watch you take dildos and dicks up your ass while knowing that you're saving your pussy just for me. I want to see your body ravaged by beautiful women, and giant dicks shoved down your throat."

Ami stopped shaking as she watched her dark idol jack himself off in front of her as he described her future career. It didn't seem so bad to hear him describe it. Then she turned to Ino and Sakura and saw Ino swaying slowly towards her pink dildo sticking out provocatively. She gulped and turned back to the clone.

"I want to see you lusted after by men everywhere, and know you're saving yourself for me. I want to see you kiss beautiful women as I'm fucking Sakura-chan and Ino-chan in my apartment. One day I will walk into a theater and watch you on the big screen lovingly fucking Sakura-chan in a major film, and I will say to everyone who asks that I love that actress. Right now it seems that you don't want me touching you, but if you ever change your mind I will be there in a flash to take your virginity if you ask me. That's a promise." The girl shuddered and tears flowed from her eyes once again. Why wouldn't she let Sasuke take her?

Ino suddenly grabbed the girl in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Turn around and get on all fours. We'll give Sasuke-kun a show." Ami nodded resolutely and did as asked kneeling up on the desk allowing Ino to position her self behind her. Ino lubricated the dildo by rubbing it up and down the girl's dripping slit. Sakura walked around and got on all fours opposite Ami.

"Sasuke-kun, please show Ami-chan what you will be doing as we watch her movies." She wiggled her ass in the air and giggled at the fiery look in Ami's eyes. Sakura knew this was rubbing salt in the girl's wounds, but she kept up her facade of helping the girl. "Show her what she's missing out on, and maybe she'll change her mind."

Naruto positioned himself behind his pink haired lover lining up with her pussy and nodded to Ino. They pushed into the girls at the same time. Sakura opened her mouth wide and kissed Ami around the ball gag as they were forced together by the thrusting of their lovers. Ami wasn't in any position to fight the kiss. Ino had thrust into her roughly and the pain and pleasure were warring in the failed genin. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she lost herself in the sensation of being filled by the girl's phallus. She realized she was crying when Sakura's tongue once again licked her cheeks. She could hear the clone describing exactly the things he wanted her to do as an actress. She gave in once again and lost herself to the pleasure that coursed through her as Ino thrust into her.

"_This is amazing!"_She thought as her arms gave out and her face pressed against the hard wood of the desk as she came once more. _"I want more. I need more."_Her hands once again found her womanhood and began rubbing furiously. Her fingers ghosted over her clit lightly and all four fingers on one hand entered her easily after all of the stretching she had done before Ino had entered her, and now her pussy was absolutely gushing as she came over and over from the sensations Ino caused in her rectal passage. She panted and squealed around the ball gag trying to get air but finding it difficult.

"I love seeing you fucked by a girl Ami-chan!" The sweating clone enthusiastically told the squealing girl. "When I cum inside Sakura-chan I want you to lick and suck it all out of her. It will be so hot to see you sandwiched between two girls. Part of me will finally be inside you as you swallow my fresh cum from Sakura-chan's pussy."

Ami groaned around the gag. Hours ago the mere suggestion would have made her sick. Now it sounded like a heavenly idea. Everything that had happened to her since running into the group of lovers had set her nerves on fire as pleasure coursed through her body. Even her embarrassment had caused her pussy to drip as she cowered in fear from Ino's giant dildo. Having Sasuke's cum inside her would be a dream come true, even if she had to get it secondhand. Her head nodded tiredly but enthusiastically against the hard desk.

The purple haired girl heard the groan of her dream boy cumming, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her head to watch him cum into the girl she hated. She didn't see him puff into smoke as he shot his load into the pink haired girl.

Sakura groaned at the sudden loss of the full feeling the clone had given her, but smiled as his hot cum began dribbling down her thighs. She grinned as she turned around and spread her legs lewdly presenting her messy snatch to the girl who had made her childhood miserable. Ami's eyes seemed locked on the white splashes of cum that had escaped her pink pussy. Sakura gently removed the ball gag from Ami's face in preparation for the cleaning Naruto had ordered her to perform, but the purple haired bully couldn't just do as she was told.

"You don't deserve that cum you forehead slut," The girl panted. "Crawl over here and give it to someone who does."

Sakura grinned and did just that as Ino slapped Ami's ass. Hard. "I don't care if you like being called names Sakura-chan. This cunt doesn't deserve to eat Naruto-kun's cum." Ami didn't have time to wonder about Ino bringing up Naruto as her senses were overcome by the scent of Sakura's pussy and cum. She began licking enthusiastically at the rivulets running down her thighs before attacking the girl's pussy.

Sakura clamped her legs around the girl's head blocking out the world for the girl. She addressed her girlfriend. "I know Mistress. Just for today though I want to revel in this bitch following all of my orders. Seeing her fight against them even as she begs to fulfill them is driving me wild."

"I have no idea how you can act so nicely to the bitch, Sakura-chan. I want to punch her in the back of the head right now!" Ino complimented her lover.

"Oh, I do too. I'm just a better actress than you Mistress." Sakura's grin spread across her face in her imitation of Naruto's trademark smile.

They continued fucking the girl for hours after the Naruto Fangirl Club had been officially formed. Sakura and Ino took great pleasure in teaching Ami all they had learned about pleasing a woman or a man. She would need it for her new career path.

* * *

><p><strong>*smiles* Okay everyone that's the super long filler chapter done and over with look forward to chapter 6 as it will be a plot important chapter so look forward to that. Hope you all enjoyed the 5 omakes i have brought to you today.<strong>

**Be sure to review as they are great motivators until next time see you later.**


	6. First Date

**Hello everyone! I am proud to give you all chapter 6 of Saimin no jutsu, which will deliver a little NaruHina one on one time, and it also has some important plot elements or at least set up next chapter's. I hope you all enjoy, and once again I can't thank you all enough for the attention you have given this story. The wonderful reviews you sent with your own ideas, and theories, for girls are greatly appreciated, so please keep them up.**

**On a minor note, this chapter will have no omake because of two reasons. One, last chapter had five so I may as well give you all a break from them, and two it would have made the chapter to long so we may add it to chapter seven.**

**Once again I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada. You know the drill. I am just doing this for fun, and for your enjoyment, so without further ado enjoy the latest instalment of Saimin no Jutsu.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun are you ready yet?" Hinata asked knocking on his bedroom door. "We're going to be late for our reservation if you don't hurry."<p>

She was slightly nervous, but she didn't blame him. This was their first date after all. Hinata had worried for hours about her dress. She had wanted to wear something daring that complemented her figure and allowed her to forgo any makeup. After getting some help from her sensei, she was able to pick up a nice dress that suited her and looked quite nice. Though she did wish her hair was longer, then she could have put it up instead of leaving it in its usual style. She sighed in disappointment at that. The Hyuuga heiress had decided to wear a lavender dress with one shoulder strap that hugged her body and ended just above her knees, along with a pair of high heels of the same colour that she learned to walk in specifically for the occasion.

It had been one week now since she and Naruto had decided to take their relationship to the next stage and make themselves a public couple. As the blond boy had foreseen, when they went public they were met with mixed opinions. Many people glared at Hinata at every chance they had, and she was not surprised by the names made up to call her behind her back. They weren't an especially creative group. However there were many more people that didn't think that way. While they were fearful of Naruto they commented on how happy Hinata looked, and him as well for that fact. Those left them alone with no troubles.

After only three days the Hyuuga elders heard of this outrage. Not at Hinata's treatment mind you, but at who in fact she was dating. Hinata had been brought before them and ordered to break things off with her Uzumaki lover. Simply because the elders said rumors were circulating of the Hyuugas cooperating with demons. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if those rumors had been made up by the very men in the room. Ino hadn't told them about any such rumors. Some nasty names, but most people saw Hinata as the manipulated one.

It made Hinata sick to her stomach. Thankfully, before she said anything she would regret, her father had surprisingly stood up for her, putting the elders in their place. It was probably unnecessary to threaten the old men with the caged bird seal, and lifelong service for their children and their children's children, but it had the desired effect.

Shortly after the outrage calmed down Neji also came to his cousin's aide. Commenting on what kind of person Naruto truly was in the short time they have gotten to know each other. He admitted he didn't understand what they meant by demons though. Hinata felt like he had his suspicions. However, he did not voice them out loud.

His measured thoughtful words were met with murmurs of Hyuuga's second guessing themselves right alongside the outraged shouts of those sticking to their beliefs. Most of the branch family voiced support for Hinata and Naruto's relationship to continue undisturbed. The more rational main branch members, and even one or two of the elders, also noticed how the Hyuuga women who had been married off to lords or other important individuals were also on her side. She smiled remembering that. Surely those women could see true love when they saw it, and they were happy to help keep it alive when they had been denied it by the same old men trying to stop her right now.

In the end Hinata had been allowed to continue seeing Naruto, and after that day many Hyuuga's began to treat him much better. Even when Hinata wasn't around he got a slight nod which he assumed to be an uptight Hyuuga's version of a smile. While those still opposed to the union were cowed by Hiashi's threats.

The only ones giving them trouble were the villagers who still held on to their misdirected hate for Naruto. She smiled happily at how easily her teammates had accepted them Shino gave the blond a simple nod and congratulation's before rushing off to family training. Kiba called Naruto a 'sly dog' while elbowing his chest and declaring that he wouldn't lose to Naruto again. While Kurenai gave Naruto a…talk in private about what she would do to him if he ever broke the formerly shy Hyuuga's heart. Though Hinata wasn't all that sure it was much of a talk so much as a threat. When Naruto returned he was quick to take her hand and get as far away from the genjutsu mistress as quickly as he could. All the while Kurenai watched with an amused smile on her face watching the young couple go.

The rest of their friends were also happy for them. Ino and Sakura were thrilled to hear of their harem buddies news, and the rest were all very surprised. Especially Shikamaru and Choji who had even made a bet with Lee and Neji about how Naruto would never notice Hinata's feelings for him. Naruto was a little depressed by how many people could tell of her feelings long before he did, but the young girl assured him that all that mattered was that he knew now, and they were together.

Once their senseis heard about them through their students they also supported the couple with a positive reception. Kakashi and Kurenai gave them two weeks off training to be together. Tsunade even gave them time off doing missions, although she still asked Hinata to attend her training.

Tapping her foot on the ground Hinata knocked on the door again. "Naruto-kun are you alright? Do you need any help in there?" There was no answer making the girl worry. Suddenly the knob turned opening the door, and from it emerged her favourite blond struggling with a crooked orange tie around his neck.

She blushed at the sight of him. In preparation for their date she had bought him an expensive black suit with a white buttoned shirt and an dark orange tie. She had to admit he looked far more handsome than he normally did all dressed up. It was like she fell in love with him all over again. With a smile she approached him and fixed his tie.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I've never worn one of these before. Are you sure I'm not overdressed?" He asked smiling unsurely at the girl he loved. She giggled and shook her head.

"Not at all handsome, and please stop worrying. I am quite familiar with this place. You will fit right in. There is nothing complicated about this. Just be yourself." He nodded still a little unsure.

She frowned slightly. Then quickly found a way to cheer him up. Taking a step back she smiled. "So, how do I look?" She twirled in place making him blush rubbing the back of his head he smiled.

"You look…amazing…like always Hinata-chan. How you improved on perfection I'll never know." She felt her cheeks heat slightly in lust at the compliment. Suddenly, he took her hand and smiled a dazzling smile. "Shall we go Hinata-chan? I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long." She nodded, and let him lead her out of the apartment.

On the way to their destination they were given dirty looks from passersby who still opposed their relationship. They had hoped barely anyone would be around in the afternoon, but unfortunately they were wrong. They were even met with new insults. "Look at that. He has to manipulate an innocent girl to get nice clothes," whispered one man with a wicked scar and a pronounced limp.

"He's despicable. The worst kind of person. Just using that poor girl for his own selfish needs. Though I wouldn't mind a ride on her," responded another man already reeking of alcohol at a slightly higher volume.

Naruto tried his best to hold himself back. He didn't mind the odd insult thrown his way, but when they assumed he was using Hinata like a manipulative fiend… He had to concentrate so he wouldn't lose his self-control. Thankfully he had a smiling Hinata to calm him down, and a tight grip on his hand. It made him smile back as he released a calming sigh earning a kiss to the cheek from his lavender eyed girlfriend.

"Look at that Hyuuga whore. Do you believe she lets that beast mount her? Hasn't anyone warned her about what he did all those years ago?" said a stocky gossiping woman a few blocks later. Hinata's ears perked knowing they were obviously talking about her to two other loitering women.

"You can't really blame her, can you? She was just a baby when it happened. She doesn't know any better," said a second woman worriedly rubbing an obviously pregnant belly.

A third wiry long-necked woman spoke with a smirk, "I bet she won't _love _him so much when she finds out he might have crushed her and everyone she loves if he hadn't been stopped that day."

It was Hinata's turn to get angry. She clenched her fist releasing a blast of killer intent making the women jump. They had been certain they were being careful. Certain the couple didn't hear them, and Naruto may not have, but Hinata certainly did. She sent a glare their way that would make any Hyuuga proud. Jumping in fright they hurried away from the _demon couple_ as they were so infamously called these days by the ignorant villagers.

"It seems they're in packs right now," she said with a depressed voice after she sighed. Naruto nodded and pulled her close. It was possible some people would never accept them. However, now he didn't care, the only people he needed were Hinata and his friends. They were the only people he would ever need.

Naruto suddenly smiled. "Looks like we're here." Hinata smiled back at him. There was a large building before them, a very fancy, and he was sure expensive, restaurant. Hinata had come here often with her family whenever her father felt like eating in his good friend's establishment. When on a walk with Naruto yesterday Hinata showed it to him, and they both decided it would be perfect for tonight. They were going to have a romantic dinner in an expensive restaurant for their first official date, and kami help anyone who tried to make this experience anything short of perfect for the two of them.

They walked in side by side to the back of a large line in front of a podium where a man half way through his fifties stood checking a book with names in it and sending couple after couple away. No doubt checking whether the people before him had made reservations to the restaurant. Hinata had told her blond lover that making a reservation was the only way to enter the posh restaurant. In fact, they were incredibly lucky the young Hyuuga could even make the reservation with only a day's notice. Normally it would take at least a week, but there had been a cancellation according to the man Hinata had talked to.

As they waited several bored couples looked behind them as they waited to see the infamous blond. With a dirty look directed at him and Hinata one such couple quietly left muttering. It made the well dressed teen frown.

"Hinata-chan…maybe we should go. I'm just going to cause a commotion," he said looking at the ground pitifully. Smiling kindly Hinata quickly placed a hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He raised his head to lock eyes with her.

"I don't care about them Naruto-kun. We are going on an actual date. As long as you stay by my side this will be a wonderful evening." He nodded resolutely and smiled his foxy grin. He was always amazed how she could make him feel with a few words. She was willing to look like a demons' plaything just to be with him. It warmed his heart every time.

He steeled his nerves. He wasn't going to let his detractors get to him anymore. He and Hinata were together now, and screw anyone who thought ill of it.

After several minutes they were finally seen by the man at the register. He looked a lot younger up close, but his white head of hair showed it wasn't by much. He wore a bored stern look on his face. For a moment Naruto thought it was because of him. That was until his old face broke into a smile at the sight of Hinata. He grasped the girl's hand to his lips and kissed the girl's fingers.

"Good evening Hinata-sama, it has certainly been some time since I last saw you. I heard from your father that you graduated from the academy, and became a kunoichi! I was disappointed I didn't see you in the Chunin exams, but I've heard you bested your sister recently. Please allow me to express my congratulations on your accomplishments." Hinata felt her cheeks heat up a little. Once her hand was released she gave the man a polite bow.

"Good evening to you too, Hibiki-san. It really has been a long time. I didn't think you greeted guests anymore. I am sorry that my father could not join me tonight. I am actually here with my boyfriend. I'm sure you have heard of Naruto Uzumaki." The man turned towards said blond, and Naruto felt himself stiffen straight up. He found himself gulping. The man's bright green eyes scanned him as if silently judging him. His face thankfully didn't frown, but his smile noticeably shrank compared to the bright one he had given Hinata. However, he bowed slightly without reluctance and spoke.

"Well when I heard my favorite customer had made a reservation I simply had to greet you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-san. I have heard of your accomplishment's… as well as your _guest._" He stressed the final word. Naruto frowned, but Hibiki's facial features shifted to a more amused expression. "Do not worry. I'm not like those other people that treat you with so much hate. I'll admit I lost my father, uncle and grandfather to the Kyuubi, but I do not blame you for it. Some people are just so absorbed by grief they can't help but see that beast where you are. I won't call them fools, even if they are, because many are my customers. Please forgive them for how they treat you."

With a smile returning to his face the whisker cheeked teen smiled and bowed to the man expressing his thanks. With a chuckle the man continued, "I also personally saw your performance during the first match of the Chunin exams. I'll admit I only saw the end, but it was quite extraordinary. To beat someone as powerful as Neji-sama in the way you did… It looked to have been a difficult battle judging from how beat up you looked. I was very proud of the large positive response you received too. I hope you get more like it in the future."The man bowed once again, his smile returning to the brilliance he'd shined on Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Hinata smiled happily to see someone who treated Naruto the way he deserved. Like a normal person. "Hibiki-San is our table ready?" He smiled as he turned to the Hyuuga teen and nodded.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." He bowed and gestured to the right at some stairs that led to the second floor of the establishment. As he led them up he turned his head half way towards the couple with a surprising frown on his face. "Horrible rumors have spread of the heiress of the Hyuuga clan 'whoring' herself out, dating a monster." He waved his hand dismissively. "Bah! These people will never cease to amaze me. They hate young Naruto-san here so much they would do anything to discredit anyone related to him. I was horrified when I heard it, but in a way it put smile on my face. Knowing the young man was courting you at last."

Hibiki had known of her feelings for the blond for a long time. When she had first mentioned it she was very young, of course her father and sister weren't around, and she had made the man pinkie-swear not to to tell anyone. "I hope he has been treating you well?" He gave Naruto a curious look. Hearing an audible gulp from her lover, and feeling his nervousness under Hibiki's stony gaze. Hinata quickly answered in a calm manner

"Oh yes, Hibiki-san," she began with a smile. "Naruto-kun has been very kind to me since our relationship blossomed. He has been everything I knew he would, and I couldn't be happier." A smile formed on his face once again. Naruto quickly got the impression this man was very protective of his lover. Which he guessed made sense, she was his friends daughter after all.

"I am happy to hear it." His smile noticeably increased in size after a light chuckle. "I am also happy that I had the foresight to assume you would be coming here with your boyfriend when you called yesterday and made for a reservation for two. I always hoped that you would come here for your first date since you love this place so much. It allowed me to properly prepare for your arrival." Naruto was confused by the man's words. What could he mean by that? He turned his head to the only person that may know, but unfortunately with a shrug of her shoulders Hinata also indicated that she had no idea what he was talking about.

Hibiki reached the top of the stairs and pushed open a door allowing the couple to pass first. Once they did Hinata stopped in her tracks, eyebrows raised in shock.

Every time she had come here the restaurant was packed full of rich people, other clan members, and sometimes even a visiting lord. In one rare case the third Hokage had eaten here when he was still among the living with his sons and his grandson Konohamaru. Right now though the second floor was in a condition she had never seen before, or imagined she ever would…it was empty.

Her head turned to Hibiki. "What's going on Hibiki-san? You're normally packed full of customers!" While she looked at him curiously, he let a smile slip onto his face. It was then that the young Hyuuga's eyes went wide in realization, and brought her hands to cover her mouth. "Y-you didn't…Please tell me this is some kind of joke." He shook his head still smiling.

"Hinata-chan, whats wrong?" asked the worried blond, but his response was Hinata closing her eyes and sighing making the man chuckle.

Her eyes opened and she smiled lightly, but she ignored her boyfriend. "I really wish you didn't do this for us, Hibiki-san." She turned to Naruto and explained the situation to him, "you see Naruto-kun, this floor is normally full. Especially at this time of the day, but there isn't a soul being served except for the people on the lower floor." Her head turned to the white haired man who had a smug look of confidence on his face, "…and that's because Hibiki-san here canceled all of the reservations around the time we were scheduled to arrive. Didn't you?" Naruto looked at Hibiki surprised, but he didn't seem to deny the claim. In fact, he seemed quite proud of himself.

"That is exactly right Hinata-sama. I told you before that I have heard the nasty rumors spreading about you and Naruto so I knew if you came to a crowded restaurant you would get nothing but hassle. So I canceled them all…but don't worry." A grin oddly reminiscent of Naruto's appeared on his face. " I'm charging your father. Only the best for my favorite customer." Hinata's lips curled into a kind smile at his jest. Hibiki was one of the few people who actually treated her father like a human and not a symbol. She reached out to the man and hugged him, placing a kiss on his old cheek.

"Thank you, Hibiki-san. I cant believe you did this for us." He smiled and extracted himself from her hug before leading them to their table without another word.

As they walked they could hear the tell tale signs of voices. Below them a mother was berating her children for running around their table while she talked to an old friend, two old sounding men chuckled and exchanging stories from their youth, and a gaggle of women at one table talked over each other exchanging the latest rumors with their friends. The blond took a quick look over the railing to see the floor below. There was certainly not a single free table in stark contrast to the empty second floor. Moving away he quickly caught up with Hinata and Hibiki just in time to pull Hinata's chair out for her. With a gentle giggle she sat down thanking him as he sat across from her on the round table draped in a flowing white tablecloth. With another smile Hibiki lit the candle at the center of the table, and produced menus Naruto wasn't even aware he'd had on his person.

"I shall return shortly. Hinata-sama please select something from the menu and I will have the cooks make it extra special for you." With a bow he left the couple alone as he retreated down another set of stairs.

Hinata's eyes were fixated on the candle. She couldn't believe Hibiki would do this for her. It warmed her heart. He had always worried about her at times he'd been like a guardian to her. She had always loved him for that. She couldn't help but feel spoiled with him around. She suddenly jumped when Naruto placed a gentle hand on top of hers. It was then she remembered why she was here and who she was here with. It wouldn't be a romantic dinner if they didn't talk to each other.

"This is wonderful. Don't you think, Naruto-kun?" She said with a warm smile. He nodded smiling at her over his menu. Ever since she was young and discovering her love for him this had been one of the many scenarios she dreamed of as she slept in her warm bed. She recalled the last time she'd had an actual dream of this date, both of their feet had barely touched the ground, but she could swear the blond was dressed exactly as he was now. With the same kind smile gracing his handsome face.

The blond's eyes gazed into Hinata's. He couldn't help feeling lost in them. Exactly as she felt as she watched him. "Y-you know…" he began shyly. Hinata chuckled, amused at how he was acting. Exactly how she used to. "…after you confessed your love for me, I had a dream like this once." He chuckled. "I was dressed all nice like this, and you were in a beautiful dress just like right now. We never ordered anything. All I cared about was holding your hand and looking into your eyes." She smiled and her hands reached out wrapping around his.

"That's so sweet, Naruto-kun. I am so indebted to you. I fear if you didn't do what you did I probably wouldn't have ever told you my feelings. You made me so happy when you said you loved me back." She giggled lightly before continuing, "you have made me a better person… The person I always wanted to be, and you did it in no more than five minutes. You are truly an amazing individual Naruto-kun."

The blond blushed rubbing the back of his head nervously. Quickly he reunited his hand with hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I'm happy you said it too…To think, I just did it to help you. Trying to make you a better ninja," he sighed, but never broke eye contact. "I swear to you Hinata-chan, if I was just a little bit smarter I would have approached you sooner, and stopped chasing after Sakura more than long enough to give you a chance. I would have given you all the love you deserve and more."

She smiled without another word. It warmed her heart to hear him say those words even to this day. She felt like she was still in a dream that would never end. Constantly wishing no one would wake her. Allowing a mischievous smile to grow on her face Hinata pushed her chair back and sank to her knees.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked confused by her sudden shift in attitude.

"Just getting myself an appetizer, Naruto-kun." Hinata licked her lips seductively as she lifted the long tablecloth up. "You don't mind. Do you, Naruto-kun? I'm famished."

Unable to speak Naruto simply shook his head rapidly as his eyes went wide. He pulled himself closer to the table and raised the tablecloth to sit on his lap. Questions ran though his mind as Hinata giggled and crawled under the table allowing the tablecloth to fall behind her._"Here? In public? Sure, there's no one here now, but anyone could walk in! Did I see any Hyuugas downstairs?"_

His mind went blank as he heard and felt the zipper of his suit pants pulled down. A small hand reached into his boxers pulling out his semi erect manhood. A voice came from under the table, "it looks delicious…"

She popped the head into her mouth, and her tongue danced around it. Naruto couldn't help moaning out loud. He groaned a second later as she removed his stiffening manhood from her mouth. "You'll have to be quiet Naruto-kun. The customers downstairs will hear you."

It was true. Naruto could hear the gaggle of women downstairs questioning what that sound was. He forced himself to only a whimper as Hinata again swallowed his manhood, and began working his cock in earnest. Sloppy sucking noises and Naruto's heavy breathing were the only sounds on the second floor for several minutes. Naruto couldn't believe Hinata would do this, but he shouldn't have been surprised. His head fell backward as he lost himself in the sensations Hinata was providing.

"Where did Hinata-chan go?" Naruto jumped at the voice, and Hinata gagged slightly at the unexpected movement. Naruto felt her grin around him and sink all the way down, deepthroating his cock as Hibiki approached.

"Bathroom!" Naruto squeaked. Lowering his voice an octave he repeated, "Bathroom. She went to the bathroom, Hibiki-san."

"Well, that's just as well. I wanted to speak to you privately, but with my schedule I never thought I'd get a chance." The man seemed at once the most terrifying and most genial man Naruto had ever seen. He heard a slight slurp as Hinata began rising slowly from this cock and he reached under the table to hold her down. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by their host. The man had cleared out an entire floor for them. "I just wanted you to know how deeply I care about Hinata-chan."

"I r-realize how you f-feel Hibiki-san." Naruto was able to stutter out.

"No, I don't think you understand. I know you heard in the Chuunin exams that the caged bird seal purges the the Byakugan after death. Well, I asked the council of elders not to wait. They destroyed my eyes with the caged bird seal and banished be at my own request over forty years ago. I got these," he gestured up to his eyes, "in a transplant about a year later. I don't think even Hinata knows that I'm her great uncle. Her father is my nephew… Do you hear someone humming?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly as Hinata hummed around his dick to urge him to let her go. He fought the urge to cum every second as he forced his voice and face to normalcy. "No sir. Maybe it's from downstairs?"

"They are a little loud aren't they? Well, we can't do anything about that. I have to make some money tonight. I love Hinata, but maybe not that much," The man said with a sparkle in his eye. The humming stopped as Hinata ran out of breath. Hibiki's eyes turned stony again. "Just know that if you ever hurt her that I do not need my eyes to use the gentle fist…"

"Understood, sir, but to be honest, if I ever hurt her, I'm more worried about her." Naruto forced his voice to be as relaxed as possible buried balls deep in the mouth of the woman he loved. She decided to make this harder by fondling his balls through his pants. "She is an amazing ninja, and I love her with all my heart. You may have heard of my dream of being Hokage?" The white haired man nodded. "Now I know that that dream means nothing to me if Hinata is not by my side. I would give that up, if it meant I could be with her for one more moment."

"Well it sounds like you may knew at least a fraction of how special she is." The man's kind smile wasn't at all threatening this time. "Do you mind if I tell you a little bit about Hinata-chan while we wait? Well there was this one time…"

The man continued talking, but Naruto wasn't listening. He could feel Hinata's throat fluttering around his dick as her lungs struggled for air. She pinched his leg and he knew that she couldn't take much more. There was no way that Hibiki wouldn't hear her gasping for breath if he was still here talking to Naruto, and he was fairly sure he would soon be dead. Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, killed by a restaurant owner for suffocating his favorite customer with his dick.

But what a way to go.

Quickly thinking he made a single Kage Bunshin appear down one of the hallways which quickly used Kage Henge to become Hinata. Walking into the room the clone spoke in Hinata's voice playfully interrupted Hibiki, "Hibiki-san are you threatening my boyfriend?"

"Not at all, Hinata-sama," the old man said playfully switching back to the more formal honorific. "We were simply discussing some of your more… embarrassing moments. I was just about to tell him about the time when you were seven…"

Naruto suddenly felt Hinata's teeth brush against the base of his cock. He knew a threat when he was presented with one. "Hibiki-san was just playing, Hinata-chan," he yelped. "I'm sorry Hibiki-san, but I have something that I need to talk to Hinata-chan about. Do you mind leaving us alone for a few more minutes?"

The man gave a kindly smile at the uncomfortable blond. "I understand, Naruto-kun. Stay on your girlfriend's good side. Perhaps another time." He rose and held out the chair for the Hinata clone. He was moving agonizingly slowly for Naruto and Hinata was seriously struggling around him. The clone sat down daintily and thanked Hibiki. "No problem at all Hinata-sama. Why did you return via the kitchen stairs though?"

Blushing the clone answered, "I just wanted to check that you were making ramen tonight. It is Naruto-kun's favorite food."

Chuckling dryly the white haired man left via the same entrance the Hinata clone had entered. The clone popped into a cloud of smoke as Naruto finally groaned loudly emptying his balls directly into Hinata's throat. She pulled out until only the head was held in her mouth and inhaled deeply though her nose. Her cheeks puffed up as they were filled with Naruto's long denied release. As he finally stopped spurting into her mouth, she pulled the still hard cock out of her mouth keeping a tight suction all the while to prevent losing even a drop of his precious cum.

Tucking his erection back into his suit pants with a little effort to fit it in and zipping them up she crawled out from under the table and rose gracefully to her seat still breathing heavily through her nose as he slumped in his chair gasping for breathe.

"What was that sound mommy?" A child's voice rose from the floor below, and Hinata's puffed cheeks blushed. She daintily took her seat again then raised her chin to give Naruto a perfect view of her throat as she swallowed over and over slowly draining her mouth of his creamy cum. He groaned again softly as she finally opened her mouth to him and panted for breath revealing her completely clean mouth.

"That is what I call the perfect start to a meal," she said breathlessly as she smiled at him. The remnants of her blush just fading from her rosy cheeks. Naruto was slow to straighten himself, and when he did his smile was missing something.

A frown quickly appeared on her face. Like all of her family Hinata had a gift that made her very good at telling what a person was feeling just by looking at their body language. She could tell this wasn't just regret. He was hiding something from her.

"Naruto-kun…is there something wrong?" She asked with obvious concern. He sighed knowing he had been found out. He'd wanted this night to be perfect. Taking his right hand from hers, he reached into his suit's breast pocket and pulled out a white envelope handing it to her.

The side was already torn indicating that the blond had already read its contents. She gulped once more the taste of his seed almost forgotten in her new found worry. It must be something very disturbing if it made Naruto this upset. Slowly she reached inside the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper with a short message written on it. She quickly began reading the hastily scrawled note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you are doing well and you're still busy learning the Saimin no Jutsu. If not, then I apologize for keeping you waiting so long with nothing to do. Don't be afraid to get another sensei temporarily. Maybe you can fix your horrible Genjutsu, and save me a lot of trouble._

_I'm afraid that I will be gone even longer than Tsunade and I predicted, but I should be back in Konoha in another three months at the latest. Please forgive me for the delay in your apprenticeship, but once I'm done and report to Tsunade we can hit the road right away, and we won't look back for two and a half years of training._

_Jiraiya_

Hinata read the letter three times over. Feeling her hands start to tremble she dropped it to the table. Three months. She had forgotten that all she had was three months with Naruto. After that he would be gone for two and a half years, and he wouldn't be looking back, at least now she would have an extra month with him. She bit her lower lip lightly. That would be a very long time to go without her lover. She picked up the letter, and put it back in the envelope, handing it back to the depressed blond. Her head lowered, and she sniffed once. She felt empty inside after reading the letter.

Seeing it tore at Naruto's heart. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out and put it in a grinder. "I'm…I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I-I knew after how you reacted when I told you about my training trip in the hospital you would be really upset to be reminded about it. I figured this wasn't something you would want to hear about…not until tomorrow anyway. I don't even want to go anymore, but I have to if I want to be able to deal with Akatsuki."

She shook her head, and smiled up at him. "N-no…its alright. I'll admit, I will be really lonely for those two long years but…" a smile crept onto her face, "…the longer I wait, the more special your return gift will be." Her smile turned naughty, and Naruto felt his face warm as she placed her elbow on the table resting her head in her hand. Her free hand tracing circles on the tablecloth. "I can picture it now," she moaned playfully with her eyes closed.

"Two and a half years from now, you will arrive in your home to see me at the foot of your bed cleaning your house. You'd just written me, saying you would be home that day. Then overcome by lust at the sight of me bending over dressed in Sakura's maid outfit, you will throw me to the bed, and lay on top of me. After staring into each other's eyes for what would seem like an eternity, you will kiss me passionately, and slowly tear my clothes from my body until I'm naked beneath you. Then you will shove your mighty manhood inside of me as I wrap my legs around your waist begging you to fill me more…more…more…and…" She opened her eyes to see Naruto slumped in his chair, apparently unconscious. A line of blood leaked from his nose, and his face was so red hot she was sure she could roast a marshmallow over it. Smiling sweetly she gave him a light kick under the table snapping him out of his stupor.

"S-sorry, Hinata-chan," he said with a grin rubbing the back of his head. Then he realized he couldn't just wipe his nose on his sleeve to clean the blood away. Thankfully, Hinata pointed to a napkin on the table he could use to clean it with. "T-that was a little _too _intense for me, but I don't think I'll be able to wait to rip your clothes off. Just your panties will do." He grinned wider making her giggle.

"The love making doesn't really matter. As long as I can hold you close to me after being away for so long I will have awakened from a shadow of the life we live now." She smiled. "Besides, I can always visit Tenten, Ino, and Sakura for that." As they laughed she reached out her hand and placed it on his, caressing it lovingly. He returned the gesture, and they held each other in silence before they were interrupted by someone coughing to get their attention.

Both of them turned their heads to see Hibiki, who was smiling at them. "I am sorry if I am interrupting anything. May I get you anything? Perhaps an appetizer?"

The date went as wonderfully as Hinata had always dreamed it would. They both ordered ramen that Hibiki had promised would be the best they ever tasted, as well as some delicious green tea. As they ate Hinata ran her foot up and down Naruto's leg. Naruto restrained himself eating at the same pace as his lovely girlfriend even as she was teasing him incessantly with her foot, even making him spit some of the broth out when she ran her bare toes against his crotch as they were finishing their first bowl.

"I will admit that it was the second best ramen I've ever tasted!" Naruto declared with a grin when Hibiki returned at the end of their meal. "Only Ichiraku's can beat it. Best ramen in the world."

"Then I'll have to steal his recipe." Hibiki said dryly returning the grin. "Would you like any dessert Hinata-sama? We have just baked a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls, and the zenzai is especially delicious today if I do say so myself."

Seeing his girlfriend begin drooling Naruto chuckled and told her great-uncle to bring out both for Hinata. When asked what he would like for dessert Naruto grinned as widely as humanly possible. "Another bowl of ramen, of course!"

Hibiki went down to the kitchen laughing at the boy. As he disappeared Naruto turned his grin on Hinata and made a Kage Bunshin once again. "You better savor that ramen. I want to be able to taste it when you pop." Naruto instructed the clone who scoffed at him.

"We both know you're getting the better meal. Don't talk to me about savoring it." The clone replied slightly angrily. "If you want to switch then be my guest."

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" Hinata asked confused. Both Narutos grinned at her and the original sank down to his knees, crawling under the table as the clone took his place.

"Just a little payback, Hinata-chan." The clone's anger was forgotten as Hinata yelped, her chair being pulled even closer to the table as Naruto prepared his meal. "After your appetizer and all that teasing the boss has been going crazy. He thought that maybe he deserved some…payback."

Hinata gasped as Naruto's tongue ran over her nether lips. She hadn't worn panties tonight for just such an event, but not while they were still at dinner! Hinata moaned as Naruto stiffened his tongue, and plunged into her with a slight twist. The clone watched her as she panted with a grin. He tired to start a conversation, but Hinata didn't seem to appreciate his efforts.

Just as Naruto attacked her clitoris just poking out of its hood, Hibiki returned with their dessert, and Hinate let out a long moan. "I know you like my cinnamon rolls Hinata-sama, but with a reaction like that Naruto-kun may start worrying."

"Oh, don't worry, Hibiki-san. I know where Hinata's heart lies. I will always be second to pastries covered in cream. I will just have to accept that." The clone grinned as their food was set down, and Hinata schooled her features to an expressionless mask.

"If I am to be punished for my love of delicious cream then so be it." The lavender eyed girl said nobly in such a way that you would never believe she was writhing in ecstasy from the waist down. "I shall bear my punishment with dignity and grace."

Hibiki and the clone laughed, and the man bid them farewell. The clone watched in astonishment as Hinata calmly ate her desserts while making polite small talk with the clone. Below the table her legs writhed and tightened around the blond mop of hair between her legs. Orgasms came and went at his whim as his tongue danced across her lips. He lapped up every drop that dribbled out of her careful not to ruin her dress.

As they were finishing their desserts the clone gave Naruto a signal and he furiously attacked Hinata's clit forcing her control to the limit as sweat rolled down her forehead. She couldn't help releasing an animalistic moan as a massive orgasm rolled over her at the exact moment she finished her cinnamon roll. Naruto didn't stop licking up her juices for at least a minute before pulling out from under the table and dispelling the clone.

"…and that is the perfect way to end a meal," he said licking his wet lips. "Still the most delicious thing in the world, Hinata-chan."

"I will get you back for this Naruto-kun. One day you will know my wrath." The tired threat only made his grin widen as he took her hand, and licked the creamy frosting of the cinnamon roll off of her digits.

"I eagerly await your revenge, Hinata-chan. I'm sure it will be just as delicious as you are." They both agreed that it was the best dessert in all of Konoha. After their meal they talked to each other for another ten minutes before rising to leave.

Before they left the upper floor Hibiki appeared before them once again. "I am happy to see your stay here was pleasant Hinata-sama. Do not worry about the bill for tonight. I have taken care of it. I have come to tell you that your cousin Neji is waiting outside for you. He says there is urgent business at the Hyuuga estate. He refuses to come up though. He blushed when I asked him if he wanted to. Why would he do that? Hmmmmm?" He had a grin on his face as he asked them. The couple burst into blushes, but were curious what this business could possibly be. If Neji was looking for both of them, the rumors from outside the family had finally reached her father.

"Thank you for all you have done for us, Hibiki-san. I am very grateful," said the young heiress ignoring her blush as she bowed. Following her lead Naruto did the same. Smiling, Hibiki led them to the entrance of the restaurant.

"The food was awesome, Hibiki-san. I look forward to coming back with Hinata-chan," Naruto said at the bottom of the stairs. The old man just smiled and nodded in response still chuckling to himself.

The white haired man bowed to the two young teens once outside. "It was my pleasure to have you tonight. You should hurry though. I don't think Hiashi-sama would appreciate you keeping him waiting long." He stood up perfectly straight and smiled as both teens walked off with the silently blushing Neji. As they disappeared to their surprise he called down the road, "oh and Naruto-san," the boy turned around, "if you ever break Hinata-sama's heart I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life."

The blond chuckled nervously as her rubbed the back of his head. The fingers of his other hand were squeezed reassuringly and he looked down to see Hinata gazing at him with her radiant smile. "Of course you will," she said sweetly. "However short it may be."

Her smile was so infectious it made one quickly appear on his own face _"I would never do that to her"_ squeezing hand tightly, he walked off with her confident that together they could handle anything.

The walk to the Hyuuga mansion was surprisingly silent. Despite Neji no longer being as arrogant as he used to be, he failed to strike up any conversation. The blond blushed at the very idea that Neji may have seen him… eating. Hinata had told him that Neji had begun to take his responsibilities as her protector seriously. Though she now gave him the slip more often then not, to be with Naruto alone in her free time.

Growing weary of the deafening silence between the three of them Hinata spoke up. "Nii-san…what is this about? What does father want with us?" she asked curiously

Neji turned his head half way towards her and the hint of a blush appeared. "Hiashi-sama has decided that he wished to meet the man you have acknowledged as your boyfriend. He has called for a private dinner with your family, Naruto, and myself to see if your choice in a future partner is adequate." He gave Naruto an amused smile that would be hard to miss. "It should be…entertaining."

The blond's shoulders slumped, and he looked at his girlfriend with renewed worry. "What are we going to do, Hinata-chan? I-I don't know how to behave in front of someone as high class as your father. Especially eating! W-what if I upset him, and he tries to break us up?" His worries died when she squeezed his hand tightly, and kissed his neck.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything will be fine. Father can be strict, but he is not without fairness. You will be perfect. I promise." He nodded, but he still wasn't all that convinced. With a sigh he pulled Hinata close and kissed the top of her head.

When they finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound Naruto was quick to notice the level of respect Hinata and Neji received from the other Hyuuga. He however, was receiving mixed results. The majority didn't seem to think Naruto would be a good boyfriend to the heiress of their clan. They accepted Hinata's choice, but even though they did not all blame him for the actions of the Kyuubi, he was still a prankster and a poor influence. He was not able to tell that no matter what they thought of him, their respect for Hinata's happiness had made them approve of the relationship. He would show them that he loved Hinata, and he would make them believe in him.

They were quickly ushered into the private dining hall meant for the head's family and the select few he chose to let join them. After passing a pair of double doors Naruto saw a little girl with long straight very dark brown hair sitting on the left hand side of the table. Upon seeing them, or more accurately upon seeing Hinata, she glared. No doubt this was the infamous Hanabi Hyuuga. His girlfriend had told him about her, but seeing the venom in her eyes for himself was surprising. Hinata sat across from her sister, with Naruto siting on her right. Neji took a seat beside Hanabi, and they waited in silence for the clan head.

Looking around himself to prevent worrying about what was to come, and avoiding the stare of the glaring child across from him, Naruto only succeeded in intimidating himself more. He had thought having an entire floor of a restaurant was extravagant, but this room was even bigger! The walls were made of a thin panels made of dark wood and thin white paper that slid into place. Naruto couldn't even tell where the door had been, but he assumed if he needed to run away he could just crash through the walls.

His entire apartment could not have cost as much as this one room. It drove home the difference between him and Hinata. However his whole relationship with the beautiful girl depended on his performance here tonight. He would suppress his natural instincts and take this completely seriously. A stern look appeared on his face and he felt Hinata giggle beside him though no sound escaped. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And what is so funny? I have to be the ideal bachelor for your father tonight."

"So you decided to become Sasuke?" Her tone showed just how funny she found his shift in attitude. He allowed a smile to return to his face.

"Well, maybe I don't have to go _that _far." As he straightened back up he saw the little girl's eyes practically burning into him. He began to sweat under the gaze of the seven year old. "So, ah, H-Hanabi, how are you enjoying the academy?"

The girl's silent gaze continued, and he heard Hinata giggle beside him again. It was going to be a long night.

For ten minutes Naruto tried to make conversation with the quiet little girl while the other two Hyuugas looked on amused. Finally two panels slid open and in walked the head of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto stopped his current attempt to get the little Hyuuga to talk mid-sentence as he turned to face his true opponent of the evening.

Every step felt like Hiashi was draining the heat from the room. Naruto felt like he had stepped into water country in the middle of winter. Hiashi sat down gently and observed the four individuals gathered with a steely unreadable gaze. "Good evening, Hinata…Naruto-san…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything summoning you on such short notice." Hinata shook her head and smiled bowing her head in respect for a moment.

"Of course not father. Naruto-kun and I were just finishing up our dinner at Hibiki's restaurant when Onii-san showed up informing us that you required our presence. May I inquire as to why we were needed?" She asked in a very formal high class way that almost caused the blond to jump. It seemed she also wanted to make a good impression. To show her father he wasn't a bad influence on his daughter. If anything it somehow made Naruto more nervous. Now he had to meet the high standard set by Hinata.

Her father nodded. "Yes, you may. I have been hearing… crass… rumors about you two… Very unpleasant ones, concerning matters that should not be discussed freely here. They are very unbecoming of someone that intends to become the next head of the Hyuuga clan." Naruto lowered his gaze. So even the head of the Hyuuga clan has heard the slander the blond and his daughter were saddled with by the ignorant villagers.

Hinata's gaze did not waver for a moment. Instead she smiled at her father in an amused fashion. "Father, surely you can't believe such ridiculous accusations. I am aware of them myself. Especially how they reflect upon me in a negative light. You yourself would be a fool to think no one talks about you behind your back."

The room was filled with Hanabi's coughing after she inhaled hot green tea after her sister's insult. Composing herself after a few moments she glared at the lavender eyed girl. "How can you say that! Father is the head of Konoha's noblest clan. No one would dare tal…"

"Enough, Hanabi," said the head of the Hyuuga's immediately making the young girl aware of her position. Nothing her father could do would make her stop glaring daggers at Hinata though. Hiashi turned to Hinata. "You're very right Hinata. I am not safe from slander. Even after I became the head of the Hyuuga clan, I have been targeted by those whose jealousy and anger have blinded them, and the harsh decisions I have had to make have not made me a popular man." He sent a look at Neji who looked down at the table.

Silence followed, and their food was brought out. For a few moments everyone except Naruto ate the food set before them. It wasn't because he wasn't hungry. In fact seeing the five star meal before him made him drool, and in any other circumstance he would have devoured it eagerly. Under the eyes of Hinata's father though, he couldn't risk making a fool of himself by eating in an undignified manner.

"Naruto-san," the blond jumped in his seat making his legs hit the table and nearly knock over the plates and cups. Despite this Hiashi continued as Naruto slowly turned to him, "you can eat if you like Naruto-san. You're not on trial here, and none of the food is poisoned. Just act as you normally would."

_"That's__ what I'm afraid of,"_ he moaned to himself he looked to Hinata for support, but she didn't look at him. Instead she sat eating the extravagant food in a very clean and polite manner. She put her chopsticks down, and wiped her mouth with a napkin before giving her lover a squeeze to the leg under the table to encourage him. Before anyone took notice he chuckled to himself. Suddenly realising their roles were reversed. Now she was the confidant one, encouraging him. While he was the nervous one looking to her for support. Smiling Naruto began eating slowly taking quick glances at everyone as he attempted to copy the way they ate their food he seemed to have at least a little success since he wasn't being looked at funny.

Licking his lips after a slice of cooked fish, suddenly Naruto was asked a question by Hiashi. "So Naruto-san, I heard you wish to be the Hokage someday. Is that correct?" The blond nodded allowing his host to continue. "You remind me of when I was a genin. I was younger than you, having attained the rank at the age of ten." He chuckled as he reflected on the past. "My teammate was much like yourself. He always claimed he would be the Hokage one day…" The boy nodded. His posture was straighter, giving the clan leader his full attention. "His name was Minato Namikaze. I'm sure you have heard of him"

Naruto was grinning wildly as he nodded, his nervousness forgotten. "You bet I have! He was the fourth Hokage. That's amazing, I had no idea you were on the same team as the Yondaime, Hiashi-san." He received a kick from two separate sources under the table. "I-I mean Hiashi…s-sama." The head of the Hyuuga family nodded.

"Yes, it's something that went overlooked in the history books," he said as his lips formed an amused smile, "but I don't mind. People never focus on those that helped legends become legends. Unless they themselves are legends, of course. He was certainly gifted. Twelve years after his death and the gap between our levels of skill is still so far apart." The three young Hyuugas blinked in surprise. They weren't used to Hiashi speaking of himself with humility. While he would never say he could defeat anyone that challenged him he was always quietly confident. Even when dealing with the Hokage. He was making it sound like he could never give the deceased Hokage a decent challenge.

Much to their surprise Naruto shook his head. "I don't really believe that Hiashi-sama. I fought Neji at the Chunin exams, and he gave me a serious run for my money. If you're a master of the same techniques that he used and more, a battle between you and the Yondaime would be really close." The Hyuuga chuckled at the complement and smiled, amused. He could tell Naruto was serious, and not trying to get on his good side.

"Thank you, Naruto-san, but I can't take your complement to heart. After all, you don't know anything about what me and Minato are truly capable of just what you have heard and read about us. You have not yet begun your training with Jiraiya-sensei, and besides, you barely know anything of what a Hyuuga is truly capable of since you only fought a talented novice like Neji." His eyes slowly drifted to Hinata. "At least…I hope he is the only Hyuuga you have been fighting with." Even Naruto as oblivious as he normally was could see that hint as plain as day.

Before Naruto could respond Hinata interrupted. "I assure you father, Naruto-kun and I have done nothing like that outside of training." She held Naruto's hand on the table tightly as she turned to look into her lovers eyes. Then she faced her father with the same determination she had shown when she fought Hanabi. "Naruto-kun and I love each other more than anything in this world. We would never fight with one another or hurt each other's feelings." Naruto nodded in agreement making the clan head smile lightly.

"That is very good." He focused on Naruto, giving him a cold glare. "Because if any harm comes to my daughter, then as the clan head of the Hyuuga's I can make your life a living hell…As a father however…" he smirked and wiped his mouth clean with a cloth napkin beside his plate, and left the threat open leaving Naruto free to imagine all of the painful things that could happen to him. He quickly shook his head and gave Hiashi a confidant grin that made the man raise an eyebrow then give a small smile.

Hiashi suddenly got up from his chair, and walked around the table until he stood between the two lovers. Placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder. He gave it a tight squeeze, but Naruto endured as he spoke. "I have learned all I need to learn. Now this dinner is concluded." His gaze turned to his youngest child and her cousin. "Hanabi, Neji, if you two would excuse yourselves. I would like to speak with Hinata and her…boyfriend alone."

Neji immediately stood up from his chair and bowed low. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." He turned to leave.

Hanabi stood up as Neji was half way to the door still glaring at her sister and Naruto, and bowed to her father. "Yes, father, and goodnight." She turned to her sister, and her venomous glare shown brighter in her eyes. "Hinata…Naruto," she said simply, before turning to leave slamming the thin door behind her. making her father frown. With a sigh he returned to his seat.

"Now that we are alone, we can discuss more private matters." The two teens exchanged a curious look before both turned to Hiashi. "This was not something I could discuss while Neji and Hanabi were in the room." His gaze shifted to Naruto making said blond feel like he had suddenly arrived in the arctic. "Now Naruto tell me…have you used the Saimin no jutsu on my daughter?" The cold feeling suddenly intensified even as sweat fell down his face.

"H-how did you…" he began before he was interrupted.

"I was Minato's teammate, remember? Of course I would remember our sensei, Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin and his… unique… jutsu. Though I never learned the Saimin no jutsu Jiraiya and Minato had no end of fun tormenting me with it. While they never truly abused the jutsu, they did love their pranks…" His glare was now accompanied by a confident smirk. "I realized Jiraiya must have passed it on to you as well after witnessing how Hinata has behaved since her latest battle with her sister. My suspicions only grew when I heard of your relationship."

Hinata dawned a very worried look. "Father…please, it's not what you think. Naruto-k…"

"That's enough, Hinata." Biting her lower lip she held her tongue as her father directed all of his attention to her lover. "Now, Naruto-san, answer the question. Did you, or did you not, use that hypnosis jutsu on my daughter?" The young Uzumaki glared back at the head of the Hyuuga clan. Father or not no one talked to his Hinata like that.

"Yes, I did." He admitted. "I used it on her the day before Hinata and Hanabi's last sparring match, and no, I didn't have her permission. When I saw her that day my only thought was to help an amazing friend of mine be the self-confidant and brave ninja she always aspired to be. I told her to be the woman she always wanted to be. I did nothing to Hinata but make her happy with herself. If you've got a problem with that, then…" Naruto was interrupted by the amused chuckling of the clan head. When it began to die down he looked Naruto deep into his confused cerulean blue eyes with his gray all seeing ones.

"I am not angry at you, Naruto-san." The blond blinked in surprise, as did Hinata. They both shared a confused look at one another before turning to the middle aged man as he rose to pace behind them. "You see, as a clan head I have had two problem children." He sent a warning glare to Naruto to let him continue when he saw the boy about to open his mouth.

"While Hanabi is very skilled she is far too hot headed and always rushes into battle. No matter how much I have groomed her otherwise. Perhaps because of my attention she has become arrogant and proud. As for Hinata, she also did not have the right attitude. Granted, I could tell from her skill and harsh training she had the potential of a clan head. Yet, she refused to use her power against those she cared about, and as I have been told sometimes even failed to accomplish the simplest of missions because of her hesitation. Neither one of them were worthy of the title. Others, like Neji, who were so much more deserving were not allowed the opportunity to claim the right because of our outdated clan laws."

Hinata lowered her head. Her father's assessment was right. All of his accusations were true, as much as she hated to admit it. She had been a disgrace of a kunoichi before Naruto's hypnotic suggestion allowed her to act the way she did now.

"But as a father," he continued making Hinata look up at him, "I could not have been more proud of Hinata." Hinata thought she felt her heart stop. Did her father, the head of the Hyuuga clan, actually say he was…proud of her? And mean it? "I was happy, yet upset. As she was before I saw her inherit her mother's loving and caring nature, as opposed to my cold personality which Hanabi has seemed to inherit and exemplify. However, it also made me constantly worry about her everyday after she became a kunoichi of Konoha, and a representative of the Hyuuga clan's power. I feared that she would die from some fatal mistake or a moments hesitation. Even worse, I worried she would be broken from the pressure that was being thrown onto her gentle shoulders."

"So you're…happy I did what I did?" Naruto said finding the conversation extremely odd. He had expected Hiashi to use all of his connections with the council to have Naruto banished from Konoha for what he'd done, or something even more extreme. This was certainly not what he was expecting.

Hiashi nodded as he stopped behind the couple and placed his hand firmly on the blond's shoulder. "I am, but not because you made her brave and confidant. I am glad because you did it in a way that preserved her kind heart. For that, I can not thank you enough. Naruto-san, without even realising it you have done my clan a great service, and insured it will be in capable hands for a generation. For that, you have my gratitude."

He then did something that made Hinata's heart stop. Her father bowed as low as he could. Not to one of the Hyuuga elders, or the Hokage, but to Naruto. While Naruto couldn't grasp the magnitude of the meaning of this, Hinata did. No clan head of the Hyuuga family had ever been known to bow to someone unless they were forced to. She couldn't help but feel misty eyed as she held her blond lover's hand tighter.

The room's door slid open once again shattering the moment like it was fragile glass. All heads turned to the person that had just entered. She had the most gentle of smiles with indigo hair much like Hinata's, only hers was long, reaching down to fall just around her waist and had long strands of hair that framed her face down to her neck wonderfully. She wore a light purple robe with jet black trim. Her eyes were a startling emerald green that shone in the clean light, if it wasn't for those eyes Naruto would have sworn this woman could pass for an older version of Hinata. Though her chest would have to stop growing right now to match the elegant beauty in front of them.

Still smiling, she walked up to the three occupants of the room. "Hiashi-kun, this is very surprising! I expected a lot of things when I walked in, but you bowing wasn't one of them," she said with a voice as gentle as an angel's. She stopped as she arrived at Naruto's side, the smile widening slightly. "You must be, Naruto-kun." He nodded. "My daughter speaks highly of you. I can see why she has held such a strong affection for you since childhood. You are very cute."

This woman was Hinata's mother? She looked like she could pass for an older sister! Reacting fast as he blushed Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "O-oh s-so you're H-Hinata-chan's m-mother. W-wow you're so pretty… I mistook you for an older sister. I-I mean, I could, i-if I didn't know any better!" He chuckled nervously as with his eyes closed. How could he be fantasizing about Hinata's mother? Hiashi was right there! She giggled, much like Hinata did upon receiving a compliment from the blond. He blushed even harder as he remembered most of those complements happened in bed.

"I like him already. What about you, Hiashi-kun?" she asked her husband.

After a few moments he nodded with a small smile on his face. "I agree, Hitomi-chan. Our daughter certainly has good taste in men."

She giggled once again. Why did it have to be so similar to her daughter's? He remembered that giggle from every time Hinata teased him. "Another thing she inherited from me."

"Mother," Hinata said making Hitomi turn to her daughter, "I'm happy that you are alright. When you didn't arrive with father. I thought something might have happened to you." Thankfully, Hitomi shook her head, and it took their attention off the blushing Naruto.

"Everything is alright, Hinata-chan. I just had some urgent business to attend to with those stuffy elders. They decided that it just couldn't be postponed, and because I am only a Hyuuga by name only I have no _right_ to say otherwise. I am not exempt from the duties as the head of the Hyuuga clans wife though." She giggled and looked at Naruto's fading blush from the corner of her eye. "Maybe Naruto-kun here will know what I'm talking about some day." The couple both blushed up a storm at that. Hinata honestly could only recall blushing this badly since before her hypnosis.

"M-mother! Please, m-me and Naruto-kun are much too young to be thinking of things like m-mar…m-m…" She couldn't even say it. She snapped her mouth shut and stopped trying as her mother laughed heartily at her embarrassed daughter.

Once Hinata recovered Hiashi smiled at the blond ninja. "Now Naruto, while my wife and I approve of your relationship. I am aware there are those that will look down on you with nothing but disdain and hatred. Therefore we will have to do something about it."

Naruto blinked a few times in confusion. He had been on a roller coaster ride of emotions for the past hour. Finally processing what Hiashi had said he nodded in understanding. "O-ok…but what do you have in mind H-Hiashi-sama? How can we stop people from talking behind our backs and spreading those horrible rumors about us? They never gave up before."

The pale eyed man smiled at the blond and patted his shoulder. "I want the both of you to come with me to the Hokage's office tomorrow. I'm sure I will be able to sort something out with her that will resolve our situation." Naruto nodded slowly and looked at Hinata. She seemed to be just as curious about what her father had in mind.

"Ummm, o…k then," he said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Hitomi giggled once again setting off his blush.

Hiashi smiled a weak smile. "Now that this meeting is almost concluded, there is just one more issue to take care of." Naruto and Hinata turned to Hiashi before exchanging a curious glance with one another. "Before I can give you my blessing Naruto, and allow my daughter to continue seeing you. There is something Hitomi-chan and I would like you to do for us." They shared another look, resolutely nodding to each other before turning back to Hiashi.

"What do I need to do?" Naruto asked with confidence. If he was able to gain the acceptance of Hinata's parents he was willing to do anything for them.

Hitomi gave him a strained smile, and nodded at her husband. He nodded back with a sad look on his face. "What we want you to do, Naruto-san, is something morally wrong for any parent to ask of anyone. Hitomi-chan and I understand this, but the issue cannot go ignored for much longer." Naruto looked on curiously giving the two parents his full attention. "We wish for you to use the Saimin no jutsu to hypnotize our daughter Hanabi."

Naruto went wide eyed. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "B-but why would you want me to do that to her?"

Hinata's mother lowered her eyes till the brilliant emerald colored orbs stared at the ground sadly. "You've seen it haven't you?" She began in a low voice, "her jealously towards Hinata, I mean. For years now Hanabi has filled herself with pride at her ability to defeat her sister. She assumed for so long that she was the most likely candidate to be the next clan head. While in reality she is much weaker than she believes herself because of Hinata's …reluctance to hurt her. With her recent loss, she has grown even more bitter towards her sister. Disappointment in having such a weak older sister has turned into hatred, jealousy, and resentment. The level of skill that Hinata-chan seemingly gained in one day… Hanabi has convinced herself that Hinata must have always been this strong, but refused to go all out because she thought her sister wasn't worthy. She feels like she has been patronized by false kindness from her sister. We want you to remove such negative feelings from young Hanabi's heart."

"Please, we beg of you, Naruto-san," Hiashi continued in place of his wife. "Please use the Saimin no jutsu on my daughter, and order her to not feel these negative emotions anymore. As well as anything else you deem necessary for her development. We worry that if she continues on like this she could end up like Sas…" He stopped knowing that Naruto had gotten the point from the saddened looked now adorning his face. "…We worry she may do something she will come to regret."

Hinata turned to Naruto worriedly. The situation had the potential to be just as bad as to what happened to his teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. He had also hated his older sibling, and because of it he deserted Konoha for power. While the blond was in the hospital she had learned that he truly cared for and respected the Uchiha while considered him a close friend. It was upsetting to see him so depressed as he recovered from his wounds inflicted by that close friend. He seemed to be over it now…unless his name was actually brought up.

"Okay." Naruto said suddenly dead serious. "I'll do it…I know from experience how much hatred can twist and corrupt a person. For most of my childhood I hated the people of Konoha for the way I was constantly treated. Called the devil's spawn and a monster…" Everyone lowered their eyes to the ground as he explained. Hinata never thought Naruto had felt hatred towards Konoha, but perhaps that was childishly unrealistic. Anyone, even herself, would feel the same after thirteen years of that kind of treatment. She smiled when his hand squeezed hers. "…but I was blessed with friends…True friends that loved and respected me. They saved me from my own hatred. I hope that one day I can do the same for Sasuke, but right now I'll happily do this for Hanabi. If it will ensure she won't follow the same path." The two parents looked relieved and smiled at one another, then bowed as low as they could in gratitude. Standing back up Hiashi smiled at the blond.

"Thank you, Naruto-san, you and Hinata may go now. I will arrive at your home with Hinata tomorrow morning, and we will go directly to the Hokage's office." Hinata rose and bowed, and Naruto hurried to emulate her to show proper gratitude towards his lover's parents.

Standing up straight followed closely by her boyfriend Hinata addressed her parents, "thank you for the dinner father. Thank you for the… insight mother." Taking Naruto's hand back into her own, she led him to the door. Thankfully this night wasn't as embarrassing or horrible as she believed introducing her boyfriend to her parents would be.

"…Oh, and by the way," her father said as her free hand grasped the edge of the sliding door, "have you two done anything that may involve being alone on a bed at night?" They both froze and blushed a bright red. Sweat rapidly bathed their faces. Hiashi and Hitomi could only see the burning tips of their ears and bright red necks. Hiashi chuckled. "Instead of meeting you tomorrow, Naruto-san, why don't you stay here for the night? Unfortunately we have no free guest rooms, so you will have to share with Hinata." Hinata turned in a flash with a blush as strong as any she had ever sported before her hypnosis. Naruto was suddenly curious how she would have handled the situation without it, but he was unable to process much else after the bomb that had just been dropped by Hiashi. Hinata muttered a thank you to her parents, and pushed him out of the room.

Hitomi giggled fondly as she turned to her husband. "You know Hiashi-kun, a normal father wouldn't encourage his daughter do those types of things with her lover until they got married," she mused playfully.

Hiashi chuckled in amusement "I remember very well what happened when my father ordered us to abstain… Hinata-chan was a wonderful child, but I believe they should wait on that particular step for some time. Besides, I'm not a normal father Hitomi-chan. I am the head of the Hyuuga clan."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Indeed you are my love, but for how much longer?"

Leading her to the door Naruto and Hinata left through with his hand firmly on her rear he smiled. "I still have twenty or thirty years left in me," he said with confidence.

"I'll remind you of that when our daughter surpasses you before she turns twenty," Hitomi giggled. Hiashi didn't say anything. All he did was smile and lead the love of his life to their bedroom. He was beginning to think the very same thing these days.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and Hinata)<strong>

Long after the intense crimson blushes had faded from their faces Hinata lead Naruto into her room closing the door behind them. The blond was quick to notice how different it was from Tenten's room. It was slightly more girly and much, much bigger. Though that was to be expected of someone who was in the main branch of the Hyuuga clan.

The walls were a lavender colour barely darker than his lovers eyes. A black dresser complete with a mirror and a comfortable looking stool sat against one wall opposite the bed. It had unused perfumes and make-up probably used more for decoration than anything, since he had never seen her wear any make up or anything of the like. There was a bookcase with many books in one corner of the room. Naruto recognized a few as romance novels. There was also a thesaurus, a day planer, a diary, and much to the blond's surprise, the first two books of the Icha Icha series his new sensei Jiraiya was best known for. He was very surprised to see that his lover read the same smut as his cycloptic sensei, and wondered if she imagined the both of them in the sexual situations from the book. He made a mental note to buy the first two books. Maybe they could give him a few pointers.

Against the wall on the right of the room was a king sized canopy bed with diaphanous lavender curtains. Naruto never imagined there could be a bed this big. It looked like it could hold ten Akamichi without collapsing. It would be a dream for any member of the lazy Nara clan. Naruto was sure he could lay there for a whole week and never wake.

One entire wall of the large room seemed to be one giant closet full of different clothes, both formal or otherwise. Naruto was almost curious to take a peek inside to see just what kinds of outfits his lover had bought that would make him drool at the sight of her. Smiling he began walking forward only to be grabbed by the wrist by Hinata who smiled lovingly and guided him to a room across from gigantic wardrobe.

Hinata lead him into a bathroom covered in lilac tiles which had a shower large enough for up to four people with glass walls with a gap just large enough at the ceiling to let out steam. In the room was also a large bath tub with more than enough room for someone as small as Hinata to move around freely with another person.

Hinata took her heels off and sighed happily as they left her feet. They looked nice to be sure, but they felt like she was walking on rusted nails after a few hours. She turned her head half way towards Naruto with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun could you help me take this dress off please?" He nodded and did as he was told without a word. The back of the one strapped dress had a zipper that he carefully pulled down revealing the creamy white skin of her back. The dress loosened allowing Naruto to pull it down. They allowed the cloth to fall to the ground revealing the young Hyuuga's naked body. He knew about her lack of panties from his earlier explorations, but it seemed she also foregone a bra tonight. His Hyuuga lover just never ceased to amaze him.

She turned around, and he smiled lovingly. "Is it my turn now?"

She nodded her head wordlessly, but her naughty smile gave away her intentions. She first removed his tie throwing it to the side with no regard to the price she had paid. Then came the black jacket, she slid it down his shoulders and let it fall behind him. Next was the white shirt. She had the most fun unbuttoning each button in an agonizingly slow fashion revealing his muscled chest inch by inch. That affected her as much as it tormented him. With each button she undid she planted a kiss on his toned chest leaving a trail of saliva down his muscled torso.

When the shirt finally hung open, she sank to her knees sliding the shirt over his shoulders allowing it to fall on top of his jacket. She licked her lips as she unbuckled the pants and undid the zipper once more. She pulled them down staring intently at the large bulge in his boxers. The strip tease his lover had forced him to preform as well as the sight of the naked Hyuuga giving him plenty of stimulation. She rubbed the erection through the boxers before she pulled them down releasing the large cock from its confines. After placing a light kiss at the head of the cock the indigo haired girl stood up.

She smirked devilishly as he held his hand and lead him to the shower. "Now let's get you cleaned up my love." Judging by the look on her face that was the last thing on her mind. With a naughty grin on his own face he followed her obediently into the shower. He suddenly stopped with a horrified look on his face.

"W-wait Hinata-chan. Should we be doing this? I-I mean, we are in a house full of people that can see through walls! What if someone sees us?" He asked nervously. The threat of Hiashi, Neji or Hanabi possibly looking at them right now was enough to make his thick appendage go a little flaccid. Thankfully with some gentle strokes from Hinata he was restored.

She giggled at the fact that he only thought of that problem now. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. We are safe here. Some buildings in Konoha, specifically the Hokage building, Hyuuga estate and other clan buildings, have special seals that prevent the Byakugan from penetrating the walls. It's to prevent us from looking at secure documents or learning secrets that we shouldn't. It is a closely guarded Konoha secret though. If other nations obtained the seal to block the Byakugan our clan would become much less powerful."

He sighed deeply. That was some good news then. A thought came to him. "W-wait, some buildings? Does my apartment have tha…" She smiled and shook my head. "Ummm…before your hypnosis did you…" Her smile widened as she nodded. He gulped, a bright crimson blush appearing on his face followed by sweat. "E-even when I was…" Her grin threatened to split her face as she nodded once more.

"Especially then, my love, and you should be _VERY_ ashamed of yourself." She kissed his neck making him moan. Somehow the knowledge of Hinata watching him during those…private times got him very turned on. He could only imagine what she did to herself while she watched him with her all seeing eyes. She brought her mouth to his ear as she turned the dials of the shower to its hottest setting. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, you have me for that from now on." She moved down to kiss his neck when she pressed the on button letting the hot water wash over their bodies. They gasped at the heat at first, but after a moment they adjusted, and if anything it lit a flame in them as their passionate kiss could attest to.

Their wet bodies rubbed against one another. The blond spikes in Naruto's hair flattened against his scalp from the water, as did the Hinata's. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck pressing their bodies together. Likewise Naruto followed her lead by wrapping his own arms around her waist pulling her hard against his erection sandwiched between them. Their tongues flailed in each other's mouth. Moans escaping as their tongues clashed.

Given a few moments the hot water cascading down them was forgotten. All there was to them now was the person in front of them. Hinata narrowed her eyes half way as she turned around and placed her hands on the tiled wall of the shower her back bent, ass thrust high cradling his cock in-between the round cheeks. With a smirk he rubbed her rear with his right hand while his left grasped her breast and admired her wet naked body. This, to him, was the definition of perfection. He rubbed his cock up and down the crevice of the butt cheeks as he spoke. "How badly do you want me my precious Hina-hime?" She purred. She loved his nickname for her, though he rarely used it.

"So bad, Naru-kun," she moaned as her nickname for him left her lips. "My pussy is on fire and begging for you. I would do anything for your cock inside me right now." His smirk grew to new lengths with a devious idea in his mind he lowered himself to her ear.

"Is that so? Well then, after this how about you…" His voice was low as he whispered his request. Hinata nodded her head as she listened then her eyes shot open when she heard what he wanted. She turned her head until one eye looked at him. His smirk still beaming on his face.

She sighed, "I suppose it's only fair…Fine, you win, Naruto-kun." Despite her voice pretending defeat she had a happy smile on her face, like she was the winner.

Naruto grabbed hold of the slippery skin of his lovers ass with one hand then groped her breast roughly with the other. Hinata was about to beg him to put it in, thinking he was just trying to tease her even after she had agreed to his request, but the only thing to leave her mouth was a gasp as the blond thrust deeply inside her. He fit in easily either from the shower's hot water, and because she was already sopping wet down there. The warm thrusting appendage in her womanhood, the hot water hitting her skin, Naruto groping her chest and ass like a lifeline, and his cool breath on her neck all combined to excite Hinata to no end. She felt her arms tremble under the powerful force he was delivering inside of her. It took all her will to make sure her legs didn't give out, but she stopped putting strength into her arms. The side of her face leaned against the wall as she bent further. Naruto thrust even harder, taking her collapse as encouragement as soft pants and moans escaped her lips

"Naruto…kun…so good…cant…think straight…" she managed to say with half lidded eyes as Naruto thrust as hard as he could inside her with a force that would shatter the glass walls of the shower if Hinata had been pressed against them. His hand trailed up and down her butt and along her back only to make its way back to its previous position.

A smirk grew on Naruto's face and he pressed his index finger against the taught ring of flesh that was Hinata's anus. They hadn't done much anal play. After all who could resist such a magnificent pussy? The heat of the shower had loosened her muscles though. He inserted his finger into her ass thrusting in time with his furious pace in her pussy.

Hinata yelped at the unexpected sensation then groaned in a way Naruto had never heard before. He added another finger into her and smiled. As she continued making new and wonderful sounds Naruto began to thrust harder and faster inside her. Whatever coherent thoughts she had vanished as she succumbed to the primal urge to mate.

With more hot moans escaping his lips Naruto thrust harder and harder into Hinata. Not once giving her a chance to move her hips, but she didn't seem to care. The idea of Naruto being one hundred percent in control was amazing. The unusual feelings his fingers were causing only added to the sensation. She felt a familiar feeling building up in her nether region. "N-Naruto-kun…c-cumming…" Not a second later her entire body stiffened and shook as she released her juices in a single orgasmic rush. Her juices trailed down from her womanhood and his cock then quickly rinsed away by the shower down the drain.

Naruto pulled all of the way out of her and removed his fingers from her ass leaving her unsupported. She nearly collapsed on her weak legs. Curious as to why he removed himself when he was still as hard as a rock and had yet to cum, she turned around to question the blond. Her lips met his, and suddenly, he pressed her back against the wall. Whatever questions she had fled from her mind as he placed both hands on her ass and lifted her feet off the ground. Then thrust inside her without further notice. Her mellow moans filled his ears, and drove him to go harder and faster within his Hyuuga lover. Hinata's response to the penetration was to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck capturing the blond's lips in a deep kiss that he dominated.

Hinata's eyes rolled up in her head. The pale eyed girl was, in a literal sense, being fucked senseless. The only thing she cared about right now was Naruto, and the pleasure he was delivering to her with his mighty cock. Every hard thrust made her senses explode, and every drop of water that fell on her body made her shiver in excitement. The passionate kiss they shared sent electricity running up and down her body.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she already felt herself reaching her climax. Every forward motion made her suspended ass hit the tile wall behind her. Naruto finally broke the kiss and gasped in hot pants in her ear before he whispered, "Hinata-chan…I-I going to cum." She nodded her head dumbly, still unable to think straight.

"O-okay Naruto-kun…L-lets go together," she moaned breathlessly. Spurred on by her breathy voice, Naruto pounded into her harder and faster. Her eyes shot open from how deeply he was reaching inside of her with his large manhood. She lifted her head to the ceiling screaming, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!"

One final hard thrust buried Naruto firmly in her womb. Followed by the feeling of Naruto cumming, filling her insides with his thick creamy essence. Hinata responded by screaming and releasing the cum she had been holding back. Her legs tightened their hold around his waist almost crushing his midsection with her legs. "NARUTO-KUN/HINATA-CHAN!" They both yelled not caring if anyone heard them or if they woke up the entire Hyuuga compound.

Once it was over they looked into each other's eyes, panting hotly. Hinata still had her arms and legs wrapped around his body. While Naruto remained inside her, still as hard as the moment he came. Their heads slowly pressed forward, and their lips met in a slow loving kiss. Naruto withdrew from the girl of his dreams, and she placed her feet on the ground while keeping her hands around his neck. At their feet the cum that dripped from their genitals was washed down the drain.

The next ten minutes was spent washing each other properly. Naruto was behind Hinata lathering her legs and stomach while his still hard erection poked at her back. She made a few teasing gestures to him, but it didn't go beyond that. Likewise she cleaned him when it was his turn. She pressed her breasts into his back, and washed his body, while taking a noticeably longer time cleaning his hard chest and abs.

When finally they both exited the shower and dried their bodies clean with white towels they admired each other's naked bodies and ignored their clothes. Hinata skipped as they returned to her room completely dry. Naruto could only groan as her rear jiggled from the bounce in her step. Pressing against her back at the edge of her bed he whispered in her ear, "remember our deal Hinata-chan. You saw me. Now I get to see you." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Take a seat then Naruto-kun. I need the bed for this." Hinata turned around and pushed him to her unused make-up desk. He obeyed with a grin and sat on the comfortable stool his erection standing at attention.

Turning away from her lover Hinata swayed her ass seductively as she walked back to her enormous bed. Crawling up onto the lavender sheets on all fours showing off her dripping pussy she told him, "I haven't had to do this in a month Naruto-kun. So I may be out of practice." Crawling up to her bedside table Hinata opened a drawer and removed a rather thin dildo. "This is the only sex toy I had ever bought before you hypnotized me. I was so embarrassed to buy it, but my fingers just weren't enough anymore. Not after I had seen you stroking your cock."

Still presenting her ass to him on all fours Hinata reached between her legs and inserted the dildo into her pussy slowly thrusting it in and out. "Thinking back on it it must have been a shock. A nine year old girl asking to buy a five inch dildo. You were a big boy even as a child Naruto-kun." Her thumb flicked against her clit on ever down thrust of the device, but Hinata moaned theatrically. "It's just not enough anymore after your big cock! You've spoiled me Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. All your new toys are at my apartment. We'll have to bring some back here so you won't be without." Naruto commiserated with a grin on his face one hand lazily stroking his erection.

"That's very sweet of you Naruto-kun, but I think I prefer the real thing. This thing just can't stimulate my pussy anymore, but that doesn't mean there's no use for it…" Pulling the dildo from her pussy Hinata lined it up with her asshole. "You still haven't taken this hole, Naruto-kun. It's still nice and tight, waiting for you."

Hinata slowly pressed the dripping dildo into her rear moaning all the while. When the dildo finally was all the way inside of her she flipped to her back panting. Her chest heaved as she grew accustomed to the foreign device in her body. Naruto could see a switch on the bright red end of the dildo sticking out of her ass into the lavender sheets of the bed. His hand sped up stroking himself while his girlfriend panted on the bed.

"I-I'll have to get used to this. You're much bigger, Naruto-kun. If I ever want to take you in my ass I'll have to leave it in all the time. How would you like that Naruto-kun? Knowing that I'm walking around with a dildo in my ass to prepare for your cock?" Hinata's hands began rubbing her chest, tweaking her own nipples like Naruto had so many times as she ground the dildo against the bed gyrating it inside of her. "I'll probably have to get a bigger one though. Going from five inches to eight, from something so thin to something so girthy, would break me in two. Do you want your cock to break me in two Naruto-kun?"

A hand ran down her body to play with her clit, one hand still massaging her breasts as Naruto looked on. "You're doing great Hinata-chan. I'm sure we can arrange for something along those lines, but I don't see myself ever passing up your perfect pussy." He forced himself not to masturbate furiously. Hinata was setting still a way from getting off, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by cumming.

Hinata groaned and inserted two fingers into herself. "Ohhh… you are obsessed with cumming in my pussy and my mouth. Haven't you ever dreamed about taking my ass? Or having me use my breasts to tit fuck you? My pillowy breasts wrapped around your cock as you thrust madly. I'll try to catch the head of your penis in my mouth, but you're going too fast for me to get any suction." Her hand left her pussy and returned to her breasts as she slowly mimed the action, pressing her breasts together and moving them up and down. Her head bent towards them as she feigned sucking the head of his cock just above her undulating breasts.

Naruto groaned at the sight. "Don't tempt me, Hinata-chan. I want to see you masturbate, but much more and I'll have to join you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Naruto-kun." Hinata replied grinning as she continued to rub her breasts together. Teasing Naruto was giving her a thrill she had never felt while touching herself before. It was almost as good having him watch her as it was to be with him. Almost.

She raised her breasts as high as they could go and licked the exposed flesh. She couldn't reach the nipples but the upper portions of her breasts were soon coated with saliva. She used her hands to spread the moisture around coating her entire breasts making them glisten in the low light of her room.

Naruto stood slowly and walked towards her climbing up on the bed on all fours just like she had minutes before. Hinata was sure she had convinced him to join in the fun when a foxy grin spread on his face and he reached forward flicking a switch on the bottom of the dildo in her anus. Hinata groaned as the vibrator began buzzing and her head dropped back to her pillow. She felt Naruto retreating back to his place off the bed as the new stimulation coursed through her.

Hinata had never thought a vibrator in her rear would feel so good. She could hear Naruto chuckling but she ignored him. She was lost in the pleasure coursing though her. She began rubbing her chest roughly with one hand while the other quickly found her pussy. Inserting three fingers into herself Hinata forgot about the blond watching her and focused only on causing as much pleasure in the other parts of her body as was coming from her rear.

Sweat bathed the recently washed kunoichi as she furiously masturbated. She thrust her hips forward to match her thrusting fingers, and each time she hit the bed the vibrating dildo stirred her insides. It wasn't long before the indigo haired girl was panting, "Naruto… kun… cumming!" Juices cascaded down her thighs as she came once again.

In an instant he was standing over her furiously jacking off. With a groan he released his own orgasm over her breasts and stomach, coating her with his essence. Collapsing next to her panting Naruto gingerly reached down and switched off the vibrator before extracting it and placing it on the bedside table. They simply lay next to each other panting and covered in sweat for a few minutes until Hinata heard the blond boy giggle. She turned to him and asked with half lidded eyes. "What are you giggling at, Naruto-kun?"

His eyes twinkled as he picked up his girlfriend bridal style. "We get to take a shower again." Hinata giggled along with him as he carried her into the bathroom. Their night was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to chapter seven, which will show just how Hiashi intends to help his daughter and her blond lover.<strong>

**Until then, later everyone. See you next time and remember to drop in a few reviews they let me know just how much you love our work.**


	7. Newfound Family

***smiles* Hey there everyone its Shywhitefox here with the latest installment of Saimin no Jutsu. I am very proud of how this chapter came out, and I hope you all enjoy it too. A few notes I would like to add before we begin. **

**First this is still just Hinata and Naruto for the chapter. We'll get back to the full harem soon, but for now to move the story along it works best with just these two. Feel free to tell us how you want to see Naruto with the girls when he once again makes love to them. Sakura already has a date with Naruko… Well not so much a date…**

**Second is that the Hanabi hypnosis is in this chapter. I would just like to inform readers that she will NOT be in the harem, just in case anyone gets any funny ideas. She's seven guys.**

**And third, I would like to weigh in on the supposed 'purge' nonsense the admins are forcing upon not only my story, which I strongly suspect falls under their idea of content that needs to be deleted, but also many of my favorite stories which have been taken off the site. **

**To begin with I won't rant, but I want to say I have signed every possible petition against it and will not be silenced. If it ever disappears my story will return on AdultFanfiction, but it will be here for as long as my profile is still here. I realize I am pretty much stepping in front of a bullet here, but I will not let this silly 'purge' ruin my update schedule or make me disappoint my loyal fans. You guys have kept me going. So please, if you haven't already, show you support against this stupid thing by signing Psudocode Samurai's petition and any others you may find. Even if they say our struggle is fruitless, I will be damned before I just lay down and let the work of my fellow writers who have been working on stories for 1-5 or more years be for naught.**

**And finally I would also like to quickly add that Naruto will not have a full on lemon this chapter. However, my beta has generously made an omake revolving around a certain character important to Naruto. It also shows how he got the name for his enhanced Henge jutsu the Kage Henge. He wrote it a while ago and I've finally gotten a chance to post it.**

**Oh yes and once again I don't own Naruto and am only writing these chapters for your entertainment. I am not making even a penny from all of this.**

**All that said, please read and enjoy, and please review at the end. As always your thoughts on the story, predictions, or even ideas for girls you would like me to add are always appreciated. We're always looking for new ideas.**

* * *

><p>Hinata's eyes slowly opened as the rays from the sun broke through her curtains filling her room with light. A smile slowly made its way onto her face as she took a deep breath, and Naruto's scent invaded her nostrils. He was fast asleep on his back, his head resting comfortably on a pillow with the silk covers of her bed sheets just barely covering his abdomen. She meanwhile, was on her side, head resting comfortably on one of her favourite parts of his body, his chest, with her ear directly over Naruto's gently beating heart. Her left arm was over his stomach while his wrapped around her waist. Her leg snaked in between his.<p>

The night they'd shared in her room had been wonderful. After Naruto brought her back into her bathroom they entered the shower once again, and Hinata sank to her knees and pleasured his still erect manhood with her mouth. She fondled his balls as the hot water cascaded over their bodies. As Hinata thought about it even now she moaned remembering how five or so minutes in Naruto grabbed the sides of her head with both hands and thrust wildly inside of her as if he was penetrating her pussy. The feel of the large appendage going in and out of her throat had turned her mind to mush. She was reduced to moaning around the cock as she fondled her nipples and womanhood with her free hands while Naruto fucked her face. The feel of his cum shooting straight down her throat was a feeling she would savour for the longest time.

Her pleasure didn't end there. When they returned to the bedroom once more she surreptitiously produced a pair of handcuffs. She had planned on chaining him to the bedposts so she could have more of his delicious cum and savour it whenever she pleased. All the while teasing his long hard erection till he was begging her to drain his balls dry. She had just convinced him to lay spread eagle on his back so she could ride him when the tables had turned. Naruto spotted the handcuffs, and he saw through her ruse. Before she knew it she was the one handcuffed to the headboard. The blond brought the covers up to her stomach as he went under them with a foxy grin. She was upset at first when her plan failed, but playful thoughts of revenge left her mind when his tongue entered her body. Naruto wasn't one to tease, he dove right in and drove her senses wild. Every inch of her body became super sensitive as he immediately brought her to the edge of climax. She was left begging for him to finish her while wrapping her thighs around his head which he gladly did, devouring her release eagerly.

After he made her cum ten times in half an hour she was begging him to slow down. Her body felt like it was about to throw in the towel, but her mind wanted more. Smiling as he kissed her neck, he released her from the handcuffs, and they spent the rest of the night before they fell asleep slowly making love. Though it may not have been too slow. Hinata was sure no man could match the herculean thrusts he had delivered near the end. She was sure she would find an imprint of her ass on her mattress later. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or passed out from the pleasure.

Hinata's opened her eyes taking her mind away from the wonderful night. A light blush crept onto her face when she realized she had been rubbing her womanhood against his leg the whole time she had been remembering last night. His leg was coated in her juices. She sighed and smiled before kissing his neck. Then whispering in his ear, "mmmm…you bring out the worst in me Naruto-kun." With a giggle she kissed his cheek gently and slipped out of bed without waking the exhausted young ninja.

Walking over to the large closet against one wall of her room she opened the doors quietly, and pondered what to wear for the day as she stood before it naked. Her eyes glanced to the mirror on the back of the closet door, and she smiled as she did a few casual and seductive poses. She smiled as her breasts pressed together and bulged from a provocative pose. She stood up straight and cupped her breasts in her hands juggling them. Her bras had been a little tight lately. A grin grew on her face as she gave a nipple a tweak and once again moved them up and down imagining Naruto's manhood sliding between them.

Soon she would be buying a C-cup bra. She wondered how big they would be when Naruto returned from his training trip. She was still developing quickly so probably a high D-cup or maybe even a double D. She imagined herself with a pair of breasts as large as the Hokage's, which were well past double Ds, and couldn't suppress a giggle. She imagined greeting Naruto, embracing him and smothering him in her pillowy mounds. Naruto placing his hard cock in the valley of her breasts. Thrusting wildly as she tried to keep up.

A low moan escaped her lips. She had been unconsciously acting out the the motion with her breasts. She was tempted to masturbate on the spot. Give Naruto a show to wake up to, but she couldn't afford that right now. They had to meet her father and the Hokage today. They couldn't make love all day like was likely if she started his day that way. Her aching womanhood wouldn't thank her either.

She spent the next five minute picking out her outfit. As usual since her hypnosis she chose something that hugged her beautiful body. Simple form fitting pants that left little to the imagination and a violet zip up vest embroidered in silver with a pattern of falling leaves that exposed her shoulders joined her forehead protector in its usual spot around her neck. She left out a bra for the day since all of hers were too tight now that she had grown and pinched. The vest was tight enough to give adequate support. Looking in the mirror she nodded in approval.

Picking up a shopping bag from the floor of her closet Hinata returned to Naruto's side. She kissed his cheek and quietly placed the shopping bag on the bed. Inside was a change of boxers along with a second set of the black and crimson outfit she had bought for him the day he'd hypnotized Sakura. She had bought an extra just in case a situation where Naruto slept in her room ever occurred. She was happy she had thought ahead or he would have been forced to wear the suit scattered around her bathroom. She giggled at the thought of him appearing before the Hokage in the wrinkled suit. It would certainly be amusing, but this meeting was too important. The young Hyuuga heiress blew her lover a kiss as she quietly closed the door to her room.

Hinata yawned and stretched in the hallway. She really wasn't a morning person, and it seemed most Hyuuga weren't since the hallway leading to the kitchen was deserted. However, it had become habit for her to wake up at seven in the morning thanks to her father's morning training. Ever since she was a child she would spar with him and her sister while their mother made tea and breakfast. It was the only time that the branch family did not constantly watch over them.

Her lips then cracked into a grin hearing the gentle humming of her mother from the kitchen. It always made her feel alive when she heard her mother hum. Even more so when she would sing in her heavenly voice. The young Hyuuga made a mental note to sing to her lover at some point. She had been praised by her mother and several members of her clan who had told her that her singing voice could match her mother's. She was positive Naruto wouldn't mind a serenade or two.

Still smiling, Hinata leaned her head in the door, and smiled even wider when she saw Hitomi making her daughter's favourite meal for breakfast, her handmade cinnamon rolls. It had been quite a while since she had made them for the family. As Hinata looked at her mother closely she realized the woman was glowing radiantly.

Hinata opened the door fully, entering the room while smiling kindly at her mother as she bowed in respect. "Good morning, mother. Is father still asleep?" Hitomi turned to her daughter and nodded. The glow around her seemed to intensify. "Is he feeling alright? He is normally awake by now for training."

Hitomi giggled. "Oh, you cant blame him, Hinata. He was very…tired last night before we finally went to sleep. I don't expect him to wake up…or walk for that matter until much, much later." Hinata gasped as her mother giggled once again. "Don't be like that Hinata-chan. I know you and Naruto-kun did the exact same thing last night. You were certainly loud enough." Hinata blushed a bright crimson and nodded softly.

"I-I know, but…n-no daughter wants to hear about her parents…expressing their love for one another." Smiling lightly Hitomi walked to her daughter and kissed her forehead, something she had done ever since Hinata was a small child.

"I know dear. I know." Her smile broadened. "I am so happy that boyfriend of yours didn't take away all of your shyness Hinata-chan. I always loved how your face would go tomato red at the slightest embarrassing thing." She sighed. Then smirked playfully at her child. "Guess I will have to try harder now won't I?" Hinata smiled back nervously and hugged her mom.

"I love you mother." Once the hug broke Hinata dawned an unsure look. Before Hitomi could ask what was wrong Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "Mother…are you and father really ok with me and Naruto-kun…having sex? We're only thirteen after all." She watched as her mother blinked in confusion then giggled.

Ceasing her giggles she smiled at her daughter. "No, Hinata-chan, we don't mind…Didn't they teach you about this stuff at the academy?" Hinata shook her head surprising her mother. The older woman closed her eyes and nodded. "It must be because Konoha has gone so long without any wars." A sad smile formed on her lips as her daughter looked at her confusedly trying to understand what her mother meant. "You see Hinata-chan, during the last three wars every country did everything in their power to prove themselves superior to the other villages. One of these things was…populating their village with the offspring of captured ninja…especially kunoichi or those with bloodline abilities."

Hinata gulped. "T-that's horrible," she whispered, suddenly remembering when she had been kidnapped as a child. Would she have been subjected to that kind of life in order for her kidnappers to acquire the secrets of the Byakugan? She shivered at the horrible thought.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, it was horrible back then. It got so pervasive that it became legal for ninja of any age in Konoha to have sex with anyone near their age, be they a ninja or a normal villager. Sexual education was even in the curriculum at the academy, and ninja were encouraged to do it early since it was thought to be better losing your virginity to someone you trusted from your own village rather than after you became a prisoner of war. Being raped in a foreign village and used like breeding stock." She explained sadly. It obviously wasn't a subject she liked to discuss, but her daughter deserved the truth about the world she had entered.

Hinata looked green and sat down at the table with a thump. She frowned and looked down at the table sitting in silence for a moment before looking up at Hitomi. "Mother…did we…I mean Konoha…did our village…?" She didn't want to ask, but her mother was already nodding sadly knowing what her daughter was going to ask.

"Yes…" she said quietly, "…it wasn't our finest hour I assure you, but at least we have grown past this practice. Near the end of his rule the Fourth passed a law that prevented the treatment of prisoners in this manner. The ninja corps have respected his memory enough that the law is still enforced. Ninja who attempt this are stripped of their ninja status, and the prisoners are freed and returned to their villages. The other major hidden villages have enacted similar laws. However," Hitomi's eyes hardened and her voice took on a dangerous tone, "they are always those willing to make exceptions. Especially when a bloodline is involved."

"There are missing nin who have turned this practice into a business. They sell their captured enemies to anyone who can pay the right price. Using chakra suppression seals to make even the most powerful kunoichi helpless." She stopped, noticing her daughter found the subject disturbing. She smiled reassuringly at the girl and kissed the top of her head. "The point is, your father and I are truly happy for you. You and Naruto are free to sleep with each other as much as you want. Just try to keep it down. I applied silencing seals to Hanabi-chan's room last night, but she went to get a glass of water in the night. She thinks there's a ghost in the complex now." Hinata blushed again and hugged her mother.

After that the talk between mother and daughter turned to more light hearted topics. Hitomi delighted in finding ways to make her daughter blush, and Hinata couldn't believe the dirty things her mother had come up with to embarrass her. When Hinata finally got her mouth around the cinnamon rolls her mother couldn't help but giggle watching Hinata devour them like Naruto would with ramen, moaning as she ate the sweet treat.

This was one thing that hadn't changed since she was a child. Hinata would always eat her favourite food with unrestrained vigour when it was just her and her mother. She wouldn't embarrass herself in front of their other clan mates or upset her father by acting so unrefined though. Hitomi was curious if the new Hinata would act the same way if someone else was around. She was tempted to make them for dinner as well and see if what would happen. No matter what, the result would probably be worth seeing.

A loud yawn made them turn their attention to the kitchen door, and they saw Naruto close the door behind him wearing the new clothes Hinata bought for him. As always, she thought he looked very dashing in the form fitting outfit. She made a mental note to buy him more clothes to wear. Between clothes for him, clothes for herself, her special toys, and the outfits she'd bought for her fellow harem sisters she was silently glad her pockets weren't going to be empty any time soon.

"Hey, ladies. What are you girls talking about?" He asked with his eyes half closed scratching his head in an exhausted fashion. The two girls giggled to each other, much to his confusion. Naruto walked to his girlfriend yawning as he sat next to her. "I see Hinata has abandoned me once again for delicious cream." Across from him Hitomi smiled.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? Did you have an exhausting night?" She questioned flashing him a knowing grin that made him blush a bright red, which only served to make the older woman smile wider. "It's not very surprising mind you. Hinata is MY daughter after all. Of course she could keep up with…"

"K-K-K-KAA-CHAN!" Yelled Hinata with a very red flustered face. Her fingers fidgeted nervously like she always used to. Seeing the familiar gesture made her mother very happy.

Hitomi giggled at her daughter and her lover's expense much to the former's displeasure, but given half a minute they were both laughing along with the green eyed mother. The three of them talked for a while discussing many different things both embarrassing and important. On several occasions Naruto blushed as badly as Hinata used to, she saw him cover his glowing red face with his hands. Hinata knew it was all for her mother's harmless amusement and put up with it with only slight blushes since her mother had turned her attention to Naruto, but she felt deeply sorry for her boyfriend.

Talk of what made her feel amazing in bed was not something he had expected from his first conversation with the mother of someone like Hinata.

After their breakfast Hinata got up and did a few light stretches before she smiled at her lover. "Naruto-kun would you mind making some shadow clones for me? Tsunade-sensei wants me to drill her strength enhancing technique in my personal training." Naruto winced. He did not want to even think about a chakra enhanced gentle fist strike, but better his clones than him.

The couple made their way to the training ground out back followed by a smiling Hitomi carrying a tray with three cups filled with tea and a kettle with steam rising from it. Hinata smiled as she did a few more stretches, and Naruto summoned roughly two hundred shadow clones, all sharing his foxy grin. The clones took positions around the Hyuuga heiress as the original dropped back to sit with Hitomi. She looked at the clones surrounding her confidently dropping into her gentle fist stance activating her Byakugan. Her hands were covered in a aura of blue chakra. Each and every clone gulped recalling Tsunade's hands glowing the exact same way before breaking through walls.

Moments passed as she stood there waiting for the first clone with the gall to approach her. The real Naruto and her mother sat and drank tea together chatting in the background. Her suspicions grew when she saw the lack of Naruto's usual initial charge. Suddenly remembering the story Naruto told her of the surprise uppercut he'd delivered to her cousin in the Chunin exams she looked down with her Byakugan without actually turning her head, and smiled as she moved her head back just in time to avoid the fist that popped out of the ground as the Naruto clone an inch from her jaw failed to make contact. Hinata on the other hand launched a juken strike at his stomach. Two outstretched fingers nearly penetrated his gut. She released the burst of chakra slightly late. Frowning at her slight error in timing, the strike was still enough to launch the clone back so fast it collided with two more clones before it popped from existence. The remaining clones gulped once again and charged hoping to overwhelm the girl.

The change in tactics didn't help. The next fifty clones 'died' the same way as the the super strong Hyuuga came on them like a terrible force. Watching them, the original Naruto rubbed his stomach where she had hit the first clone saying he would rather be hit by Sakura a hundred times then one strike from his girlfriend.

Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle at that as she drank her tea calmly. The clones didn't even stand a chance using only taijutsu against her daughter. They were popping on contact before her colossal strength and speed. She could see Naruto wasn't looking forward to sparring one on one with her anymore. Hitomi smiled into her cup not able to resist teasing him. "When you come back from your training trip she will probably crush you if she rides you hard enough… What do you look so worried about, Naruto-kun?"

"I am glad to see Hinata training on her own. Are you sure you two are getting along?" A bright red Naruto and smiling Hitomi turned from were they were sitting towards Hiashi who sat down beside Naruto just as a clone flew past him only to pop into white smoke before it struck a wall. The blushing blond was now between the two parents making him feel extremely nervous, especially with what Hitomi had just said. Thankfully Hiashi didn't bring up what his wife had just said, and in front of her husband Hitomi refrained from saying anything that would make his blush even worse.

Getting a hold on himself once again, Naruto remembered the meeting that Hiashi had promised would change the way the village would treat him. Maybe he could get some answers while they watched Hinata train.

"Ummm, Hiashi wha…I-I mean Hiashi-sama…" Hitomi giggled at the mishap, but the stern looking father didn't seem at all bothered. In fact, he seemed slightly amused.

"It's alright Naruto-san. I know a little about your upbringing. Manners weren't one of your priorities. If I recall correctly you didn't even show any to the third Hokage. Kami rest his soul." Naruto nodded slowly if he had even once considered the old man may die one day, then he probably would have. "So I will give you special permission to not use any honorifics when we are alone like this, but please remember to do so when there are others around. I don't want people to think I am becoming…soft." The blond smiled and nodded. "Now what was it you wished to ask me?"

"W-well Hiashi I was just wondering if you could tell me about what this solution you were talking about last night is? …I-I've been thinking and I can't see what could possibly be so important that we have to go to Tsunade-baachan before even telling me…" Naruto noticed the quick look the Hyuuga parents shared over his head. After a nod from Hiashi, Hitomi stood up, and smiled down at the blond.

"Naruto would you like another cup of tea?" He nodded and whispered a quite thank you realizing that this was obviously an excuse to leave the two alone. As she walked away in an elegant manner his attention went back to the father of his girlfriend.

Hiashi gave Naruto a hard look. Not an intimidating one, more like he was scanning him for a hint weakness or doubt. An approving smile formed confirming he found nothing. "Naruto…have you ever thought about your parents before?"

Naruto froze for a few moments. Being an orphan, of course he had. Though lately he had missions and ninja training to do. He had no time to be thinking about such things while he was fighting for his life. To be honest he had given up on ever knowing anything about them. He nodded "Not for a while, but every second of the day when I was younger." The head of the Hyuuga clan nodded knowingly.

"Of course you did, Naruto. Now what if I said I knew the identity of your parents?" Naruto gulped. Was he serious? Did he really know who they were? After thirteen years of wondering the answer was right in front of him.

Naruto looked at him with a look of suspicious accusation. "And if you did…Would you tell me?" Hiashi nodded, and the look disappeared replaced by one of longing. "Why now?"

"Three reasons. One, I believe you are ready to learn just who your parents are, and two, it will also be for my own benefit as the leader of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi explained with a serious expression, "Most importantly though, because my daughter is being slandered by hateful fools because of her affiliation with you."

"So…does that mean my mom and dad were really important?" Naruto asked eager to know even the tiniest tidbit about his parents. If their identity would stop people insulting them behind their backs it could only mean they were people who had huge influence on the village.

"Very important." Hiashi answered solemnly. "Though, like the law about telling you about the fox sealed in your belly, I can't reveal who your parents are in the open. That is why we must see the Hokage."

"Is…is there anyone else that knows who my parents were?" Hiashi took a small sip of his tea and looked at the sky above, clearly trying to avoid eye contact.

Speaking to the clouds Hiashi answered, "when you were born the Sandaime told the clan heads of the time, his advisers, the head of the ANBU, the leader of a group known as ROOT named Danzo…" He paused as if considering. Then turned to face Naruto. "… as well as the Tsunade and…the toad sage Jiraiya." Naruto froze, three people he cared for dearly, the now deceased third Hokage, Tsunade and even his sensei Jiraiya, knew about his origins, and they never said a word to him about it. Even when they were alone. He felt a rage grow in him as he clenched his fists into balls.

Seeing this Hiashi continued calmly, "I can understand why you are angry. You must feel betrayed, but the truth is that it was all in order to protect you." The blond ninja's fists softened as he turned to Hiashi his eyes still hard. "Your mother and father had thousands of enemies, both in and beyond the five elemental countries. A few people in this very village would want nothing more than to see them and every blood relation in the ground."

Naruto's gaze dropped. "It wasn't great protection… Because of the Kyuubi I was kicked, punched, and beaten by drunken villagers. One time I think someone tried to castrate me. If the Anbu had shown up even a minute later… Having thousands of my parents enemies try and kill me wouldn't have made much of a difference. My own village already wanted me dead because of this stupid fox." He said with barely restrained anger clear in his voice as he glared at his stomach.

Hiashi nodded slowly. "No one that knows how you have suffered will ever have an excuse to counter that. Clan heads like myself can be a selfish bunch. All we did was protect you from the larger threats. Any one of us could have protected you from those that wished to hurt the fox, but we would be putting the name of our clan at stake among the villagers, and their words would travel to other countries. Our names would be tarnished across the ninja world…"

Naruto frowned, but he could forgive them. They weren't his precious people. "And what are baa-chan, Ero-sennin, and jiji's excuses?" He said venomously. Hurt clear in his voice.

The head of the Hyuuga's main branch sighed and met the boy's eyes. "Tsunade was away from the village for your entire life, and I do not believe she knows the extent of your treatment. She cared for your mother very much, and when she heard of her death she left the village. After seeing too many of her loved ones die she decided that the problem was her. Jiraiya not only couldn't stand that his friend's, your father's, death, but he also had a responsibility to the village. To protect it through his spy network. He left the village to dedicate himself to it. When you met him was the first time he had returned to Konoha in thirteen years. As for the Third… I think he tried to give you the love of a caring grandfather that you would have never had, even if your origins were revealed to you. Even though he didn't tell you, don't you think it was enough that he was there for you throughout your life?" Naruto smiled as he nodded remembering the times he'd spent with the old man before his passing.

"You're right…thank you Hiashi." Hiashi nodded back with his small smile.

Ten minutes later Hinata had dominated all two-hundred of his clones sending the last whimpering clone towards where her parents and Naruto sat drinking tea with a chakra enhanced kick. She approached them with a smile which they all returned. Her smile faltered as Hanabi appeared behind them bags under her eyes looking like she hadn't slept at all that night. Her straight dark brown hair was messier than she had ever seen it. Hinata would have laughed if it wasn't for the dark look in her eyes.

"You should not learn those techniques. The gentle fist is all that a Hyuuga needs." The girl said in a disdainful voice. Hiashi sighed and looked at Naruto pointedly while Hitomi turned to her daughter sadly.

Hinata wasn't going to be looked down on by her sister anymore. "I have become more powerful because of my tutoring from Tsunade-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei, too. Only fools look to one form of training, only one teacher." She smirked even though there was no feeling behind it. "Or do you need another lesson?"

Hanabi had already started towards Hinata when Naruto grabbed her around the waist lifting the girl off the ground with her hands pinned to her sides. "You will release me." She demanded, regarding him imperiously with her pure white eyes. "Why are you even here? I thought father would have destroyed you last night."

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan, but I'm going to be sticking around for a while." Naruto pulled the handcuffs from last night from his pouch and clamped them around the girl's thin wrists while throwing the girl over his shoulder. "Now apologize to Hinata-chan for trying to attack her."

"I will never… eep!" Naruto interrupted her with a sharp slap to her behind. The girl blushed and yelled pleadingly to Hiashi, "father! Are you going to allow this?"

"Perhaps I should have done the same many years ago." Hiashi said sadly. "Hanabi, Naruto-san is going to help you to learn the respect for others that I have failed to instil in you."

A horrified look overcame Hanabi's face soon replaced by fury. "You can't do this! Eep!" Naruto's hand once again smacked the young girl's bottom. Unwilling to be humiliated this was she kicked and her foot, enhanced with chakra, found his abdomen. Naruto grunted, but remained standing holding her tightly. Hinata approached and took hold of her sister's feet quickly producing a rope from an equipment pouch and tying her sister's feet tightly. "Father…" her voice had become plaintive.

"It is for your own good Hanabi…" Hitomi started, but she cut off at a glare from her younger daughter. At Hitomi's sudden silence Naruto slapped her butt again and the girl glared back at him. "Perhaps you should retire to Hanabi's room to do this. Nothing we say will sway her."

"Not until she apologizes to Hinata-chan." Naruto held firm as he felt Hanabi try to elbow him from behind. He spanked her once again. She stayed silent this time refusing to speak.

"Apologize, Hanabi," her father ordered. Looking into her eyes. Hanabi mumbled something, but it was inaudible. Naruto spanked her once again, and she drove her kneed into his shoulder. "Perhaps if you are louder he will release you."

"I should not have attacked her," the girl mumbled. "Eep!" Naruto's hand connected again.

"That's not an apology, Hanabi-chan." Naruto chided playfully. His mind finally off of the momentous day ahead of him. "Say it TO her. Not just at her."

"I should not have attacked you, Hinata." Hanabi managed through gritted teeth. Then raised her voice and wriggled against her bonds. "Now release me this instant!"

"Very good Hanabi-chan!" Naruto praised the girl. Gripping Hinata's hand she led him back into the house towards Hanabi's room. "But not quite yet."

All the way to her room Hanabi struggled against her bonds cursing at him in the most polite way he had ever heard. Naruto wasn't sure the girl even knew what a swear word was. When he and Hinata giggled it only spurred her anger. Throwing the girl down on the bed Naruto pulled a make up stool identical to the one in Hinata's room around and sat down. Hinata sat on the bed next to her sister and made her sit up facing Naruto while he made the now familiar hand sign.

"**Saimin no Jutsu!**" He called the name of the jutsu in a calm tone. Hitomi had told him about putting up silence seals, but no need to take chances by yelling out the name of the jutsu. "Could you unlock the handcuffs Hinata-chan? I couldn't find the key."

"And why did you have these in the first place, hmm?" Hinata grinned at him, and he blushed reaching down to untie Hanabi's legs. She produced the key from her tool pouch and unlocked the handcuffs placing them in her pouch. "I'll hang on to these. It's my turn next after all."

Naruto gulped thinking about it. "O-ok Hinata-chan." He became serious. "Hanabi, I want you to answer questions honestly in this room. Even after I release you from hypnosis you will be honest while you are in this room."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Hanabi replied in a bored monotone.

"Why did you try to attack Hinata in the training yard, Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked to start things off.

"Mother loves Hinata and Father loves me. That's how it should work." Hanabi droned. Naruto and Hinata exchanged confused looks. This wasn't at all what they were expecting. "Hinata is trying to steal Father from me, and Mother will never love me like she loves Hinata. They want to leave me alone so they can send me to the branch family. I'm scared. I'm scared that they'll hurt me like they hurt the others. I have to prove to father that I'm the one worthy of being the clan heir, but Hinata was showing that she is too far ahead of me. Taunting me about my failure. I lost my temper and attacked her."

Tears started running down Hinata's cheeks as Naruto looked on in mute shock. "Mother and Father would never do that to you…" Hinata tried to protest, but it sounded weak. Her grandfather hadn't spared her uncle. Her father hadn't spared Neji. Her voice hardened as she pulled her sister close. "We won't let them. Will we, Naruto-kun?"

Snapping out of his shock, Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we won't. I'll become Hokage, and you'll be the head of the Hyuuga clan, and we'll change the Hyuugas. Remember that Hanabi-chan. We'll protect you, and so will your father and mother." He frowned. "Why do you think your parents could only love one of you?"

"It is how love works. People only have a finite amount of love to give, so they pick their favorites and choose to love them." If anything, the idea shocked Naruto even more than the girl's previous monotone rant. How could anyone believe that their own family couldn't love them? Hinata held her sister closer.

"Hanabi-chan… That's ridiculous." Naruto said in total seriousness. "I have dozens of people who are precious to me. Including yourself." He smiled down at her. "In the past month I have discovered that I can love several people more than I ever thought possible." He smiled as warmth filled his chest realizing he truly did love Tenten, Ino, and Sakura almost as much as he loved Hinata.

"The Third Hokage had enough love for the entire village, and I'm going to be the best Hokage ever. I will love you and protect you along with everyone in the village. Even if they despise me, I will love them, and protect them as much as I can. The human capacity to love is boundless. Especially," He paused with a melancholy smile, "a mother's love for her child. When we leave with your father your mother is going to come in and have a talk with you. Remember, you have to answer her questions and tell the truth to her. Don't run away from her, and know she won't lie to you."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Hanabi obediently replied.

Hinata had forgotten any revenge she would have wanted on her sister. She just wanted to show her that she loved her. "Imouto, I want you to know I love you. Please, never forget that."

"Hanabi-chan, I want you to remember this conversation… without the 'Naruto-sama's." Naruto ordered as he jumped to his feet. "Forget that we hypnotized you, but remember that we love you. Hinata has some things to tell you, but I'll be out talking to your parents. Follow any orders she gives you. Your hypnosis will end when she leaves the room."

Exiting the room Naruto ran straight into Hiashi and Hitomi. "How did it go?" The nervous mother asked.

"It would probably be better if you talk to her yourself." Naruto told her about Hanabi's current state and the order he had given for her not to lie, and the mother entered the room.

"I cannot thank you enough, Naruto-san." Hiashi inclined his head to him. Naruto explained exactly what had happened in the room and Hiashi sighed. "I truly did fail her. You did not order her to change?"

"I don't like changing too much if I can avoid it." Naruto shuffled his feet and looked down. "If I use the Saimin to completely change people I'm no more than a bully. People should be allowed to be themselves as much as possible." He looked back up into the man's eyes. "If I need to, I will return and do it again, but I believe Hanabi-chan will change."

"I hope that you are correct Naruto-san." Hiashi replied with a smile. Ten minutes later Hinata left the room closing the door with a quiet click. Suddenly wailing tears could be heard from the young girl on the other side of the door. The silencing seals must only be one way. The wails died down as the trio heard gentle singing from Hitomi.

"Let us retire to the training yard." Hiashi said with a voice tight with emotion. As they exited the building a member of the branch family approached Hiashi bowing respectfully.

"Hiashi-sama, a message has come for you from the Hokage." He nodded and took it from her hands.

"Thank you, Nemu. You may return to your duties." She bowed again. Then went back to her usual duties in the house. Hiashi opened the letter smiling slightly. "I wrote to the Hokage about this matter last night between… She has acquiesced to meet us as soon as possible. We should probably get going right now." Naruto nodded along with Hinata who wiped her eyes and put on a determined look. Naruto quickly realized he was about to see the Hokage, and he didn't even have his headband. He quickly summoned a shadow clone ordering it to retrieve it from his apartment.

The trip to the Hokage's office wasn't long, though it felt that way to Naruto and Hinata as they pondered what was about to happen and what had already happened today. Even with the head of the Hyuuga clan leading them they weren't spared dirty looks and insults from their more brave detractors. Hiashi kept a remarkably calm expression despite the newly invented rumors of his demonic conspiracies and plots.

Naruto whispered to Hinata, "your dad's taking this very well…" His shadow clone caught up to them, and the blond tied the sign of his station to his forehead dispelling the clone.

She nodded in response, then whispered back. "He isn't one to give rumours like these much heed." She frowned as she heard a particularly offensive insult about her slutty mouth around Naruto's demon dick from two passing woman in their late thirties. "I just wish I had the same self-control right about now." Naruto nodded with an annoyed look on his face at the insult to his lover.

They arrived at the Hokage building and made their way to the blond woman's office. They were glad to escape the whispered insults. Both of the young teens were wondering exactly what the revelation that Hiashi thought could make those that refused to accept his very humanity turn a complete one eighty after so many years.

Naruto wasn't very optimistic. To expect those people to suddenly look past the fox sealed within him was completely unrealistic. Naruto smiled slightly to himself. If enough of the people of Konoha did begin seeing him as himself he could always use a combination of shadow clones and the Saimin no jutsu to get the rest of the villagers to at least treat him like a normal person, and the change would be attributed to the revelation that Tsunade and Hiashi had planned. He shook himself feeling a bit like a hypocrite after what he had told Hanabi. The only reason he would attempt to hypnotize the people of Konoha was if they actually threatened him… Or to prevent them from insulting Hinata. He would make them accept him with his own actions.

Hiashi stopped in front of the door and knocked. There was a low stamping sound from inside, no doubt the Hokage was finishing some documents that required her personal stamp of approval. "Come in!" The old blond woman shouted through the door irritably. The older Hyuuga opened the door bowing lowly.

"I am happy you responded to my request so swiftly, Hokage-sama. Thank you for seeing us." Hiashi stood up straight and led the two genin into the office. He stopped before the Hokage's desk, and Naruto and Hinata lined up beside him grasping hands tightly.

Naruto was surprised to see Tsunade regard Hiashi with a hard glare. Those eyes communicated volumes. She was trying to say, 'its to soon.' Shizune stood beside Tsunade with her pet pig Tonton in her arms feeling very uncomfortable at the Hokage's mood. Had Hiashi been a lesser man he would have pissed his pants and hid under a rock.

She looked at Naruto and Hinata's joined hands and her frown grew as she began to understand the fullness of the situation. "So that's it…you're afraid of your clan's reputation being tarnished because of my apprentice's relationship with Naruto… Somehow I am not surprised. You always did tend to value the _honour_ of your clan over everything else." It was Hiashi's turn to glare.

"Do not judge me for that which you do not understand, Hokage-sama. It is true this is also for my clan's benefit, but more importantly it is for my daughter. If you had heard but ONE of the slanderous mutterings that we had to tolerate as we walked here this very morning you would lock half the village in a dungeon. Unless you want your apprentice known as a 'cum guzzling demonic slut.'" His pupil-less gaze fell on Naruto as Tsunade's eyebrows shot to her scalp, "…and let us not forget Naruto. The boy deserves to know. He has spent thirteen long years with this treatment."

"I couldn't agree more." The five heads in the room turned to the window behind Tsunade where perched on the windowsill a familiar face with spiky white waist-length hair in a pony tail, a red cloak and a headband that had the kanji for 'oil.' It was none other than the toad sage Jiraiya. He smiled into the room. "I got your message Hiashi. I arrived as fast as I could. Sorry, but I could only show up in the form of a shadow clone. The real me is in the middle of an important interrogation right now."

Hiashi bowed with a small smile in response to his sensei. "Not at all Jiraiya-sensei. I am happy that you could attend in one form or another."

Naruto grinned at the white haired man. "Hey there Ero…Jiraiya-sensei." Only a few weeks away and Naruto had already forgotten he was supposed to treat his perverted sensei with respect. "How is the mission going?" He asked. At the same time hoping and dreading the two year training trip that would come at the end of the mission. He would have to leave Hinata, but he would also grow so much stronger. Be able to keep all of his promises.

"Very well, Naruto. A few more months without complications and we can begin your training." The blond boy grinned giddily. He still had time with Hinata. Hinata smiled at him trying her best to hide her disappointment at the news. She had no desire to be without Naruto for two and a half years, even if inside she knew he needed to grow stronger.

Tsunade sighed and looked exasperatedly at the two ninja. "As long as _interrogation_ doesn't mean peeping… If you are done can we please continue this meeting? This subject is too important to be messing around." Jiraiya sighed and climbed in through the window turned to his long-time friend with a stern look on his face.

"As I was saying. Tsunade, Naruto has suffered a harsh life because we decided to hide his existence from the other villages, and then we left him alone. Hiruzen-sensei wished to tell Naruto the truth when he became strong enough to defend himself from the most powerful of threats against him. Think about what he has done in the past year. Since he became a ninja Naruto has mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Rasengan. He has survived an encounter with Zabuza the demon of the mist, as well as his apprentice, encountered Orochimaru twice and survived. He saved this entire village from total destruction at the hands of the one tailed demon during the Chunin exam, and almost brought back his friend from Orochimaru against five of his strongest ninja. Naruto is willing to train himself to exhaustion to grow strong enough to fulfill his dreams even if it means leaving the village for a few years. The two of us may not have been around to see half his accomplishments, but they still prove he can take the responsibilities that come with his namesake." Jiraiya explained.

Hiashi nodded at the white haired man. "Jiraiya-sensei is right. Naruto-san has done much for this village, since his graduation from the academy. Yet he has been rewarded very little, and even before he became a ninja he was beaten near to death on several occasions. Once a member of the medical staff in the hospital tried their best to poison the boy while he was recovering from one such beating."

Tsunade noticeably winced at hearing that. She had no idea a member of her own staff had done something like that. Granted it was before she took over as Hokage, but still, a medic had disregarded their training and tried to kill a defenseless boy.

"Because of the Kyuubi, he is treated like this, but without it he surely would have died." Hiashi smiled a little. "Then there is Naruto himself…Don't tell me you can't see it…his mother's spirit. He may have inherited his father's looks, but he is clearly her child. The pranks, his love for ramen, yelling at every opportunity that he will be the Hokage, his kind and generous nature," Hiashi noticeably frowned, "the treatment they received from the villagers…" Naruto gasped and turned to the man but said nothing. "You were close to her, I believe…Doesn't it hurt you to look at Naruto seeing that he is the son of one of your dearest friends, yet uttering not a single word of his mother's identity?" Tsunade paused about to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I understand that, and it does…" she said tightly after a full minute. "I understand all of that. I don't need you to tell me… but you two fail, or perhaps refuse, to look at the big picture." The two men looked at each other then back at her. "I don't care whether you are bringing this up because of Naruto's impressive skills, or because of some sort of obligation to his father, or my connection to his mother, but you two are forgetting that along with the knowledge of his origins Naruto will be responsible for the obligations of TWO powerful ninja clans. They only exist through him. His mother and father were the last descendants of their clans, and while in times of war they were allowed a break from those responsibilities_,_even released from them because of their accomplishments. Naruto has not."

"His parents did many great things for Konoha, and it is because of them that Konoha is still standing as it is today. but the repercussions of their actions mean ninja from Kumogakure to Iwagakure to who knows where else will want Naruto dead simply for bearing his connection to their names. Their spies will have sent word minutes after the declaration. After the Sound invasion we are weaker than we have been in decades. We have only tenuous relationships with Sunagakure and Kirigakure. If Iwa, Kumo, or any of their other enemies hear of this, they could very well launch an attack on the village just to get at Naruto." There was silence as Jiraiya and Hiashi absorbed her words. She had a point, after all. As potentially powerful as Naruto was, there was no way Konoha could enter into a war solely for his happiness.

"Then let me take them on all by myself!" The blond yelled slapping his hands down on the desk bringing all attention in the office to him. "I've been quiet all this time, but I am getting sick and tired of you three talking about me like I'm not here! Doesn't my opinion mean anything?" He glared around the room, mostly at Tsunade.

His face became the picture of depression as he looked into her eyes."For my entire life…I have wondered who my parents were. Were they terrorists? Assassins? ANBU? Were they even ninja? Maybe they were just drunk one night and had sex in an alley behind a bar, then left me at the door of the orphanage. I never knew, but I always wanted to, even if it was the last. Now I have the chance to finally know after all these years, and you say powerful people will come for me if I know. Well guess what? There already _are_ powerful people after me! They're called the Akatsuki."

Tsunade stiffened and remained quiet knowing the boy had a point. His constant stare and the tone of his voice broke her heart. She only wanted to protect him, but she had a sinking feeling that she had already failed him years ago.

"Oh, and then there's Orochimaru! He killed the Third, and he has my best friend. He's planning to take his body, killing him in the process. I plan on meeting him one day, killing him,and bringing Sasuke back." The two older men looked at the blond boy with pride clear on their faces. "If you say you won't tell me who my parents are because some ninja villages will target Konoha, all I can promise is that if I really do become their target then I will take them all on all on my own. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, even their Kage, I will face them all by myself and live or die proudly as my parent's child."

Tsunade looked at the boy long and hard after his speech. She saw no sign of his gaze faltering. He was actually willing to fight who knows how many ninja, just for this information. She couldn't help smiling at his brave yet extremely stupid promise.

"And I will fight by your side." All heads turned to Hinata who had a grim smile and a hard look in her eyes. Hiashi knew that was the look that even Hyuuga's would come to fear. Her grip on Naruto's hand was white knuckled as she gripped his hand tightly. "I have loved Naruto for years, and only recently have I been able to confess my love to him. I am not going to lose him just because some people who have never met him wish to kill him to get back at his dead parents. When they or anyone comes for Naruto, I will be right there beside him fighting to protect him from their wrath."

Naruto smiled down at her in awe. "Hinata-chan…" he whispered.

"After a declaration like that I can not stand by and let the future head of my clan face such impossible odds. If anyone comes for Naruto then the entire Hyuuga clan will unite behind them to protect Naruto," said Hiashi.

Naruto turned to him, and his smile grew a little wider. "Hiashi…" He glanced around the room, "-san."

"Of course if they come after my apprentice then I will stand beside him. Not a finger will touch you while I am around." Jiraiya grinned confidently "Except mine. I may need to throw you off a few more cliffs."

"Ero-sennin…" Naruto grinned wildly at his mentor and friend. "…they're right. I have many precious people who will help protect me, fight beside me, and give me strength. There are many who aren't here right now like Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, my friends, Gai, and many others that will fight with me. Working together we can defeat anyone who tries to take their revenge on my parents through me!" He declared, never losing the huge grin on his face or the confidence that radiated off of him. A smile formed behind Tsunade's steepled fingers.

"Tsunade-sama," Tsunade turned to her assistant Shizune who was smiling down at her, "I would also fight for Naruto-kun's sake. Just like _everyone_ else here," she said her knowing smile never wavering as she stared into the Hokage's eyes. Tonton, who was in her arms, raised his pink front foot into the air, clearly agreeing.

Tsunade sighed at her too bright apprentice and looked at Naruto smiling. "And so would I." Naruto's grin instantly lifted her heart even if she still believed it was the wrong choice. "Very well then. Since you are so sure about this, then you shall have your parents' heritage revealed to you."

The boy grinned happily at her, but her serious face had returned. He calmed down and mirrored her serious look. This was the moment he had waited for all of his life.

"As I have already mentioned you, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki…" Naruto blinked where had he heard the name 'Namikaze' before? "…are the last of two clans. Therefor you fall under an old law known as the clan restoration act or CRA. If you ever actually succeed at bringing back Sasuke Uchiha he will also fall under the same law. Since he will be the last of his clan in Konoha." Naruto nodded at her attentively.

"So…what is this clan restoration act? I've never heard of it before." Admitted the blond. Tsunade nodded she wasn't surprised most of the ninja in the village would have never heard of this. Clans very rarely dwindled the way the Uzumaki and Namikaze had.

"The clan restoration act is an old law that has been passed down through ninja clans since before they ever joined a village. The basic idea of it is that if the clan's numbers ever become low enough then the male survivors are required legally to repopulate their clan with at least two lovers or wives. Since you are the last member of two clans you will be required to find at least four lovers…" Tsunade looked sadly at Hinata, who oddly was smiling slightly. "...by the age of eighteen to bring the two clans to full strength again. I can understand this must be a shock to you… but be glad you aren't a woman. Then you would have to have a child a year between the ages of eighteen to thirty. Your mother and father refused because they wished to be only with each other, and after the war no one dared to even suggest making them. I understand if you don't want…"

"I fine with it!" Naruto interrupted struggling to keep the happy grin off his face. Now he could be with Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, and no one would even raise an eyebrow at them!

"I am perfectly fine with it as well. Naruto-kun deserves all of the love he can get. As long as he continues to love me with all of his heart of course." Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's pressing her breasts against his arm as she snuggled against it. Jiraiya and Hiashi smiled seeing the blond boy's blush. Not even fazed, the couple agreed Naruto would have sex with other girls to repopulate his clans.

Tsunade was surprised at first then dropped her head into her hands as she remembered something. "Naruto… The day after you dealt with the Sasuke Fangirls… twenty-three girls came into the hospital for pregnancy tests. Did you…?" The blush was enough of an answer. "I'm happy to report you're not yet a father, yet. Did you know about this?" She looked at Hinata who nodded with a grin that could match Naruto's. Jiraiya whistled and clapped Naruto on the back.

"Alright then," she continued with a groan, "the next thing you must know is that you won't officially become the head of either clan, or required to have a child, until you become a Jounin or reach the age of eighteen, but as the last survivor you shall be treated as a clan head. This means that you can influence the decisions of the village in a minor way. You can't participate in any Ninja council meetings before you become a Jounin though. You may appoint a representative though. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded. He didn't really mind that. Going to those, no doubt boring, clan meetings weren't really high on his list of priorities. Tsunade could handle his votes. Who better than the Hokage to decide the village's policies?

"Very well then." The Hokage got up from her desk and took a picture down off of the wall behind her. Behind it was a large piece of paper with a complicated seal array painted on it. Naruto deduced it must be a very powerful seal due to the complexity, and he was right. The Hokage bit her thumb and trailed a complicated pattern across the parchment. It puffed out of existence, and was replaced with a safe built into the wall. She entered a complicated code using the dial in the center, and it clicked open.

Tsunade reached in and pulled out a bundle of documents, scrolls and a small framed picture. The Hokage smiled and placed the bundle on her desk, minus the picture which she held smiling. "That safe is used only by the Hokage themselves to hide away the most secretive and precious of documents. The Sandaime placed all of this in there when the Yondaime and his wife passed away thirteen years ago. The night you were born. He wanted to give them to you when you were ready…Do you understand what that means?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head, though in his mind he thought he did. He couldn't make himself believe in a million years it was possible. Tsunade handed him the framed photo, and it confirmed what he was thinking. There was the Yondaime, grinning happily, with a smiling woman with waist-length red hair, nearly eight months pregnant in his arms. "Those are your parents, Naruto. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki."

There was silence in the small office as Naruto absorbed what he had just been told. Not even Hinata with her hands raised to her mouth dared to break the silence with even a gasp, despite her concern for the blond Genin. Naruto didn't know how to feel. The first few moments he was, of course, happy. He had finally discovered who his parents were. What was more, his father was the Hokage! But below the surface a clear anger bubbled inside him. His father was the person who had sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. His father had made his life a living hell. Why did he do it? Naruto didn't expect him to walk up to someone and say, 'hey will you let me put this huge demon fox in your child?' but how could he condemn his own child to that?

"Naruto," Tsunade said seeing the undertone of disappointment and rage. He looked up at her "You should know that your mother was the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. It was trapped inside of her before it was trapped inside of you." Naruto looked at her like she had grown an extra head. Tsunade continued, "your parents knew exactly what kind of life you were likely to lead as a result of their decision, but they did it to protect the village. Only an Uzumaki is sure to contain the power of the Kyuubi, and your mother was dying from the strength of holding it while your father sealed it."

He still looked a little down despite her words. It made sense he supposed. If there was no other child who could survive the sealing then he was the only choice. It didn't make him feel any better.

Tsunade continued in a strained sad voice, "the Kyuubi's attack was so sudden… Maybe if I had been there to deliver you like I had promised Kushina then none of this would have happened. The seal wouldn't have broken. Your mother would still hold the Kyuubi inside of her. She and your father would still be alive, and you would be happy…Please don't blame them for their decision. It's all my fault…"

Naruto remained quiet as Tsunade lowered her head to her hands. Could that have been all the Kyuubi attack was, childbirth gone wrong? Could Tsunade truly have prevented it had she been there at the time? Or would it have been inevitable that the great demon would escape during his birth and wreak havoc on the village killing so many people? The blond honestly didn't know, but he didn't want to blame Tsunade. He cared about her too much.

He didn't want to blame his father. He had been his inspiration for years. How could he ever hate him when he had done what he had done to protect the village? It was the exact thing Naruto would have done if his people were dying in front of him.

He certainly couldn't blame his mother. He hadn't even known her. The way Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiashi were talking she was very much like him. He was sure they would have gotten along. She had died to restrain the Kyuubi while his father sealed it. All by herself she had restrained the most powerful of tailed beasts after having a baby.

The only one he really could blame now was the Kyuubi, but deep within his soul he knew he couldn't blame it until he heard its part of the story. The situation seemed so much more complicated now. Would he ever really know what truly happened that night? He yearned to, but he realized that the past was in the past, and it could not be changed. It was no use blaming someone for what could have been.

The whisker cheeked boy smiled at the Hokage. "It's alright baa-chan. I don't blame you, or anyone else for that matter. I can't waste my life on 'could have been's."

The Hokage smiled as a weight lifted from her shoulders. She reached into the stack and handed him two letters. Smiling at the blond boy before her she said, "Your father and mother wrote them the day before you were born when it became clear I would not be able to deliver you. Just in case there were any complications." He took the two letters and held them to his chest smiling fondly.

"Is…is it okay if I read them later? You know…when I'm alone?" The older blond nodded still smiling, and Naruto smiled back placing both letters in his inner jacket pocket.

Picking up one last item from the safe on her desk Tsunade handed him a scroll. "This is probably the most expensive item your parents left you. It's a storage scroll with the key to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's joint estate, the home your father bought when he married your mother. It also contains the codes to both clan's bank accounts. Be careful with them because anyone can use them." Naruto was flabbergasted. Everything that was once his parents' was now his. In one moment Naruto had gone from barely scraping by to filthy rich. Seeing his jaw hanging open Hinata smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. She knew what he wanted to ask next. It wasn't every day you got to look through your long lost parents' home.

"Can I go to this estate right now?" He asked nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement. Tsunade smiled at him indulgently.

"Of course, but I have some work to take care of. Jiraiya, why don't you use whatever time you have left with your shadow clone to show Naruto around the mansion. You have a much greater understanding of its security seals." The man nodded. "Hinata, you may also go with Naruto if you wish. You are released from your training today. Take tomorrow off as well." Hinata bowed to her sensei uttering a polite thank you. Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Shizune you have been working non-stop for weeks. Why don't you take some time off as well. I haven't seen you relax once since I took office. Take all the time you need, but at least a day or two."

Shizune was worried Tsunade might just be doing this just so she could sneak a drink in without her attendant getting angry, but knowing how close she had been with Kushina and with what she had just told Naruto she deserved every drop as long as it made her feel a little better. Shizune knew that Tsunade hated crying in front of anyone. Even someone as loyal as her lover's niece seeing her in such a vulnerable condition was unacceptable. She nodded bowing then walked around the desk to stand next to Naruto, ready to leave when he did.

"I will head back to the Hyuuga estate now. I believe I have a long overdue talk with my other daughter to get to. Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama, and allowing Naruto to know all of this. I truly appreciate what you have done today." He placed his hand on the doorknob about to twist it when Naruto suddenly walked up to him and bowed deeply. Something no one in the room thought they would never see the happy go lucky prankster do.

"Thank you for this, Hiashi-sama. I am forever in your debt." The older Hyuuga smiled and patted the blond's shoulder.

"Treat my daughter with respect and look after her. Don't make me regret this Naruto. If I hear you made her shed one tear, there will be nowhere on this planet you will be able to hide from the Hyuuga clan." Naruto gulped before he rejoined the three ninja before the Hokage's desk. Hiashi left saying his farewells to Hinata and Jiraiya.

The four of them left together, saying their farewells to the Hokage. Naruto still got his usual looks, but today he just grinned and shrugged them off. Wouldn't they all be surprised when they learn who his parents were? There may actually be a positive change in their treatment of him if all went as planned.

Jiraiya lead the way to Naruto's new home while the couple talked to Shizune. Hinata could hardly contain her happiness for the blond she loved as he caught up with the dark haired nurse telling her embarrassedly about the new Naruto Fangirl Club. As they walked she pressed her chest against the arm she was wrapped around. Her tight vest straining as she cradled his arm between her breasts. Her creamy flesh poking out the arm holes. Naruto was driven to distraction when he noticed the revealed flesh.

Shizune blushed at the amount of flesh the pale eyed girl was showing. She was happy to see the two Genin so full of love at a young age. She sighed to herself. Why was it so hard for her to find love? She swore to herself that by the time he returned to working for Tsunade. She would have a man to call her own. A blush bloomed on her face as she remembered Naruto's quick acceptance of the Clan Restoration Act, and the story she had just told him about having an orgy with over fifty girls. She couldn't imagine an experience like that. She couldn't even imagine… She shook herself. She couldn't start thinking like that. The men she had been around before returning to Konoha weren't the 'relationship' type. Traveling with Tsunade to gambling dens and moneylenders wasn't the ideal situation for a girl to grow up in. When her home came into sight she quickly bowed and said her farewells to the two teens and the Sannin.

Jiraiya smiled as the trio turned a corner and he saw a sight he hadn't lain eyes on in thirteen years. Even now, he felt a strong pain in his chest just looking at it. His prize pupil and his wife had moved in the day he had married them, and now he was leading their son and his lover to his true home. Fate can truly be an odd thing. They approached the front door, but before Naruto could even attempt to turn the knob Jiraiya stopped him.

"Hold your horses kid. There's a reason no one has set foot in this place for thirteen years. It is protected by several powerful seals made by your mother and father that will activate if anyone tries to approach when they are activated. I turned them on before I left Konoha. One of them is known as the 'anti-time seal' which leaves everything in the same condition it was in when the seal was activated. That means food over thirteen years old will still be edible. You won't even have to clean. It;s a work of genius that only your parents working together could create and completely impenetrable. However if it is released a second seal will activate. If the second barrier isn't deactivated at the same time the intruder will die a horrible and painful death." Naruto gulped. He was suddenly feeling glad Jiraiya stopped him when he did.

"How… how do we turn it off?" The blond asked nervously.

Jiraiya looked around the door then smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Ahhhh here we go," he said as he pressed an unobtrusive button opening a hidden door revealing a rectangular piece of paper with a red lines on all sides surrounding a complex looking seal. "It works just like the safe Tsunade opened in her office just run a bloody thumb down this line, and if you have even a drop of Namikaze or Uzumaki blood in you it should open."

Naruto was nervous, but he had done the same thing with summoning jutsu. He bit his thumb to the point of drawing a trickle of blood, then ran it across the seal where Jiraiya had indicated. The letters turned red then changed back to black then green and repeated the process after a moment. A few alternations of the pattern followed before it finally settled on green.

Jiraiya looked on with pride, "Ok, that should do it." He closed the panel after telling Naruto how to reactivate the seal if he ever needed to.

Taking a long breath Naruto placed the key in the door and opened it slowly. Once it was fully opened he took another deep breath and stepped inside. His insides weren't set ablaze so that was certainly a good start. As he looked around Jiraiya and Hinata followed him in without incident. Shooting them a wide grin he turned a one-eighty and bolted down the hall to everyone's amusement as he took in all the sights loudly asking what this and that were without giving Jiraiya a chance to answer.

There was a large living room with several chairs and two comfy sofa's made of an expensive leather. There was even a bulky chair that had a recliner function that only the super-rich could afford. Naruto ran right through this room taking note of the pictures and a book laying on the coffee table. He went directly into the kitchen connected to the living room. It had every little thing a cook could want in a dream kitchen, and there wasn't even a speck of dirt to be found.

He bounded up the stairs picking a random door and entered. It was the master bedroom. There was a beyond king size bed that could comfortably fit ten people in the center of the room and pictures of the smiling couple on the walls. This was where his mother and father had slept. Fighting down tears he investigated a door at the side of the room. He was met with a very clean bathroom that matched anything from the Hyuuga compound. There was even a built in jacuzzi!

Walking into other rooms on the floor he found what he assumed were guest rooms. They all looked exactly the same as the main bedroom right down to the beds and bathrooms though they were less decorated.

As Naruto continued his examination of the mansion that was now his home he entered a room right next to the master bedroom that he thought was just another guest room. It was in fact a baby nursery. The walls were half painted orange and jungle animals prowled along the edge of the room. There were many toys still in their packaging, a diaper bag, pacifiers and other baby things sitting in the middle of a play pen while the room was being painted.

Naruto looked to the ground. This must have all been for him. His parents were preparing this room for him, but of course they never got to finish it. He looked at the walls closely and saw the paint was still drying. Before they left to bring him into this world they had spent their last happy moments preparing this room for their son. He choked back a sob. For a man famed for his speed his father sure had taken his time preparing this room for it to be unfinished as the baby was coming.

Naruto bit his lower lip torn between laughter and outright bawling. He tried his best to stop the tears that were forcing themselves out his eyes and down his cheeks. His gaze turned to the unpainted side of the room. All that was before him was a baby sized white cradle with his name etched on the top of it. They obviously were looking forward to showing their new-born baby this room, and raise him up properly. Teach him how to be not only a good person but an amazing ninja that would be worthy of those two great shinobi.

As he thought about it flashes of what could have been flashed through his mind. His first birthday with his parents. Meeting and playing with Hinata early in his life since their fathers were good friends. His mother making him lunch before he went to the academy for the first time, and making them ramen for dinner. His father training him to make the Rasengan. His loving mother and father congratulating him for every accomplishment he had achieved, becoming a Genin, learning the Kage Bunshin and Rasengan, protecting the village from the Shukaku during the Chunin exams, and everything else he had done. If only they had lived through that fateful night.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and the blond quickly turned still lost in a haze of what might have been. A small part of him thinking it was his father. Jiraiya smiled sadly at him "Welcome home, Naruto. It's not so easy to give up all those 'could have been's is it?" He said with a smile.

Naruto smiled, and nodded, his hand moving along the wood of what would have been his cradle. "Yeah…I-it's good to be home, Jiraiya-sensei." He let the tears flow from his eyes and hugged the white haired man who returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"Come on, your new girlfriend must be waiting for us." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as his mentor teased him about treating his girl right. Naruto blushed at the old man's suggestions. They walked down the hall of guest rooms until the old sage placed a hand on his shoulder again. "Naruto…I really am sorry I couldn't be there for you your whole life. You must be very disappointed in me."

Naruto smiled slightly and shook his head. "I was for a while this morning, but then Hiashi told me what you have been doing these last thirteen years. Now I don't really mind. What you did was important. Because of your information network you were protecting the entire village as well as me." Naruto smiled up at him. "Come on, let's go looking for Hinata-chan. I don't want her getting lost. From the outside this place looked big enough to be a maze."

As they walked down the stairs Jiraiya chuckled. "HAH! The day I see a Hyuuga get lost is the day I stop being a super pervert!" Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

They eventually found Hinata in the living room sprawled seductively on a sofa. She was reading a book that looked to be around two hundred pages long called, 'The Ninja Who Loved Me.' By the sound of it and the cover, it must have been a romance novel. Seeing her lover and his sensei approach she closed the book making a mental note she was on page thirty one. Then placed it back on the table.

Naruto smiled. "I see you're making yourself at home, my precious Hina-hime." She swayed over to him. Once again wrapping her arms around one of his and sandwiching it in her breasts. She happily laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"…and why wouldn't I?" She said with a loving sigh. "I considered your apartment a second home. So of course, I am going to treat this place exactly the same, and to think, we have it all to ourselves." She kissed his neck lovingly. Their current company made the boy blush a bright red. He seriously hoped this didn't give the old pervert ideas for his next book, but Naruto was sure he saw the old man scribbling in a notebook from the corner of his eye.

For the next few hours Jiraiya showed them around the different facility's, like the kitchen, backyard, dining room, various training areas, and the armory where Minato kept his Hiraishin kunai. There were at least fifteen of them with the seal intact. He could only imagine Tenten's awe struck face at the sight of them, but they were pretty much useless in battle since no one Naruto had heard of could use the technique.

Next the old sage showed Naruto and his lover the library where all of the Uzumaki and Namikaze jutsu scrolls were kept. Seeing all of the skills that his families had used and mastered made Naruto gulp. The rows upon rows of scrolls contained proper chakra control training, jutsu instructions and much, much more. Everything Naruto needed to become a stronger ninja.

Jiraiya showed them all the section of the scroll library that contained information on seals that the Uzumaki portion of his heritage was famous for. Naruto made a promise to himself to keep their traditions alive by being the greatest seal master the Uzumaki clan had ever seen. Maybe someday he would decipher the seal for his father's famous jutsu. He promised himself he would someday learn his father's other most famous jutsu since he was already on his way to mastering one of them.

"Thanks for all you've done today, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said after they had returned to the entryway still taken aback by all that he had learned today. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am right now." He wrapped an arm around the love of his life as she snuggled closer to her loving blond nodding along with him.

The white haired man had a mischievous grin on his face. "That may be, but I'm sure I can tell how happy you're going to be after I leave." Naruto frowned lightly, but his bright red face lowered the effect it had. "Well, I better get going if I want to get any research done before I dispel. I will see you when I get back from my mission. Naruto, take care of yourself and your lovely lady friend." She smiled brightly and inclined her head. "I might just give you some advanced training after this little revelation…" Before Naruto could ask anything about his advanced training the Sannin vanished via the Shunshin no Jutsu, leaving behind a grumbling Naruto.

"Who does he think he is saying something like advancing my training then running off?" Hinata giggled at the boy as he began to pout. Then pulled his head down gently till her lips brushed his ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere more…private?" She purred seductively.

He smiled at her teasingly. "What could be more private than this mansion? We have it all to ourselves, Hinata-hime." He playfully guided his lips down her neck placing kisses down to her collarbone. She absolutely purred.

"Why our bedroom of course, my love," she answered with a moan escaping her lips as his hands brushed against her breasts. Naruto smiled and led the way to his parents' bedroom. Hinata was awestruck at the size the bed. It was even bigger than her own! Naruto led her to the bottom of the bed, and they sat on it embracing one another as they kissed softly yet passionately.

Their tongues mingled like that for a full minute until Naruto broke the kiss gently. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan after everything that's happened today I just feel so tired. You understand right?" She smiled and nodded then giggled as she took off his jacket.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm still sore from last night too. You look exhausted. Come on, let's get you to bed. I will finally get to spend a night sleeping beside you the whole time." She took off his shirt revealing his upper body while he removed his pants, sandal's and headband. He fumbled for his jacket and checked his pockets after remembering the letters his parents left him. He looked at them for a full two minutes sitting there in his underwear before he decided he'd had enough revelations for one day. He left them on the nightstand beside his headband.

As he lay back against the pillows it was Hinata's turn to remove her clothing. Naruto gulped as she did. Watching her strip before him always put him in the mood, but he just couldn't right now. He was as happy as the day he'd found out Hinata loved him, but he was also really too tired. All this new information that was suddenly thrown on his shoulders so suddenly left him exhausted. He couldn't tackle any challenge until he got a full night's sleep.

They decided to leave their boxers and panties on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and snuggled closely under the warm sheets. They kissed softly for a moment, until looking intently into each other's eyes, they drifted off to sleep still in disbelief that all of this was really happening. As sleep took her Hinata settled into her favourite position just above Naruto's heart. Their last thoughts were of each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My beta also wrote a strip tease for Hinata to do before bed, but I thought I wouldn't tease you guys like that without any payoff. If you want to see it. Drop us a review asking for it or a PM.**

* * *

><p><strong>(These events are set the day of the Fangirl Crackdown.)<strong>

**Omake Start**

**Relax Iruka-Sensei!**

Iruka Umino sighed as he slumped into a stool at Ichiraku's ramen stand. It had been a particularly long day at the academy. Who knew that he would miss the days of chasing after Naruto for ditching his class? Ayame came over to take his order, and just the blond he had been thinking about entered the ramen stand.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blond greeted his first precious person. "How've you been? I haven't seen you since Tsunade returned and you told me Shikamaru became a Chunin!." Raising from his stool Iruka struck Naruto on the top of his head. The excitable ninja fell face first into the ground from the blow, but he recovered quickly standing as a lump formed where he had been struck. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for teaching Konahamaru your sexy jutsu!" Iruka shot right back at the angry blond. "He has taught it to the entire class, and today I was forced to spend an entire morning teaching barely clothed beautiful women chakra control exercises."

Naruto stared blankly into Iruka's dark eyes. "I do not see any problem with this."

"The problem, Naruto, is that these beautiful women were in actuality my nine year old students." Iruka sighed sinking back onto his stool. "I'm a teacher. I can't be ogling my students no matter what they look like. Lusting after nine year olds is not something that I find fun in any situation."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess I never thought about it from your perspective. That _is_ kind of creepy now that I think about it."

"…and that is my life right now. The kids are supposed to be just learning the henge so they are allowed to practice it at any time for the next month, but you are apparently a fine teacher Naruto-kun. The children all got the regular henge in one day with Konohamaru's help, and your improved version in just under two. He even taught me! Though I prefer to call it the Kage Henge. The way that it alters your body truly is amazing." A proud smile graced the brown haired man's face. "You always have been amazing when you put your mind to something. One day you will be a great sensei."

Sitting down next to Iruka at the counter Naruto was speechless. He hadn't ever thought that someone would think of him as a great _teacher_ let alone Iruka-sensei. He sat staring at his sensei until Ayame came to his rescue.

"So what can I get you boys to eat today?" She said breaking the tension with her dazzling smile.

"Let's start with miso, then bring me a chicken!" Naruto answered enthusiastically. "And don't let Iruka-sensei pay for anything today. Its my treat. I've got a C-rank mission tonight, but it'll be a piece of cake!"

Iruka shook his head at Naruto's confidence. "C-rank missions were always difficult. Be sure to take your opponents seriously. I'll have miso as well Ayame-san."

They talked as they ate spending the day together as they had when Naruto was still in the academy. Iruka would poke fun at Naruto's boasts while Naruto swore that everything he said was true.

"So you have a secret girlfriend, but you can't even give me a hint about their identity? Won't Hinata-chan be angry with you for that?"A disbelieving Iruka asked after one of Naruto's crazier stories.

"Of course not! She, um… knows all about her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata-chan." This wasn't going as well as he had planned.

"You used to be better at this Naruto. I preferred it when you defeated a hundred ninja with a single kick in your second year in the academy. Nice details. Better pacing. Your storytelling has slipped as you've become a better ninja." Iruka teased.

"It was a hundred and two, and I will thank you not to call me a liar. I'm just that awesome." Naruto answered matter of factly as he dug into his third bowl of ramen.

"This has been fun, but I have to get back to the academy. I need to grade some papers tonight." Iruka stood and tried to pay his bill before Naruto stopped him reminding him it was his treat today. "I hope to see you around the academy some day. I may need some help teaching the Bunshin. Just please, try not to teach them the Kage Bunshin by mistake, and say hello to your super secret girlfriend for me!"

Naruto scowled at the reminder that he still hadn't bothered to learn the academy level technique as Iruka started down the street. Naruto quickly finished his bowl of ramen, paid, and headed after his teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Academy: Iruka's Office)<strong>

Naruto peaked in the window at his former teacher. Iruka was bent over a stack of papers. "No Konohamaru, the second shinobi war was not won by 'Grandpa.'" He mumbled as he marked one of the papers with a red pen.

Checking that no one was around Naruto formed the hand sign to his newest jutsu, "**Saimin no Jutsu.**" He muttered under his breath. Iruka's head drooped and the pen stopped marking. Naruto jumped into the window and addressed his hypnotized teacher with a hastily prepared order.

"Iruka-sensei, you need to take a break. Do something tonight you've always wanted to do! Don't worry about what tomorrow will bring." Naruto added thinking of the massive headache that would ensue if Iruka decided to drink too much sake. "Have the confidence in yourself that you have in me, and be sure to come talk to me more often. You shouldn't hide things from people you love."

After giving the order to forget about Naruto's use of the jutsu Naruto jumped out of the window, and Iruka came back to his senses with a light headache.

Deciding to give up on grading papers for the night, Iruka sighed and got up from his desk. He needed to do something fun tonight or he would go insane. His office door closed behind him, and he bumped into Suzume Takioma sending her toppling to the ground. Suzume had been a teacher at the academy when Iruka was a student. If he was honest with himself he had always had a crush on the thirty-five year old kunoichi.

"I'm so sorry Suzume-san. I was a bit distracted." Iruka apologized as he helped her up. Her pink kimono hid any curves she may have had,but her curly black hair begged him to run his fingers through it, and something about her oval glasses had always attracted him. He had heard her described as plain, but Iruka didn't accept that definition. He preferred to think of her as graceful. She never walked. She glided everywhere. His boyhood fantasies were filled with her.

"I've heard your class can have that effect on men these days." Suzume responded with that husky voice that drove him insane. "What happened to that boy who would trip over his own feet whenever I would walk by?"

"You started wearing longer skirts and I couldn't sneak a look at your panties anymore." "_Why did I say that?" _Iruka thought frantically. He was relieved however as Suzume laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that tightened his pants.

"You shouldn't make jokes like that Iruka-sensei. Some student may hear you and think you were serious." Thank kami she'd taken it as a joke. Now he could just walk away and…

"Oh, it's no joke. You were awfully fond of the pink, but my favorites were always the white lace ones. I could see your pubic hair through the shear fabric and it drove me wild." The curly haired teacher was staring at him open mouthed, but it appeared Iruka's mouth wasn't done digging him into a hole with the woman he had loved since he was eleven years old. "I had a dream about them just last night." He'd had enough with himself. He turned away from the kunoichi and berated himself. "Why am I saying this? Why can't I lie? What's going on?"

He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud, so he was surprised when he received an answer from the middle aged teacher. "I believe you are making fun of me, and I do not appreciate it. I thought you were a better man than this Iruka-sensei." Iruka spun back to face her as quickly as he could. A glare shone off of her glasses, but tears rolled down her cheeks.

Iruka panicked at the mere thought that he had hurt her. He couldn't let this freak occurrence ruin whatever relationship he had with the dark haired woman of his dreams. "No! Please, you have to believe me I have no idea what's going on! For some reason I can't hide anything from you. If you ask something I have to answer you. Believe me, I would have never said that to you. I became a teacher to be close to you!" He was pleading now. She hadn't walked away, and she hadn't slapped him yet. That must me a good sign, right?

She slapped him.

"Ok, I deserved that, but please just come into my office and _talk_ to me. Ask me anything you want. If I'm right, I can't lie to you right now, a-and if you're right you can kill me and there won't be any witnesses. It's win-win! Just give me a chance to explain!" Fat chance of that. He didn't even know what was going on, but she nodded.

Iruka fumbled with the knob to his office door. When he finally got it open he fell into the office and was flat on his face when Suzume stepped on him digging the heals of her sandals into his lower back and the back of his head as she glided gracefully over him into the office. Iruka ignored the pain and began pacing around his office.

"We have worked together for four years. I can not believe you would suddenly make such a tasteless joke as to pretend an interest in me in such a cruel manner. You had no right to say those things about me. If anyone had been present both of our careers could have been ruined." Her husky voice had turned cold. There was a fury below the surface that frightened Iruka and made him shiver in want at the same time.

"It's not a joke, I swear. Ask me anything. Oh kami, I hope I don't embarrass myself as much as I did in the hallway." Iruka slumped into the chair behind his desk giving up pacing. He was too nervous to pace. Suzume was silent for a long while before she finally spoke.

"When you said you became a teacher to be close to me. What did that mean?" Her voice was suspicious. He was glad she had started with a non-embarrassing question.

"It wasn't the only reason of course. I love my job, but the reason I even considered it in the first place was the idea that I could be close to you. You always showed such passion for teaching, shaping young minds into the people that they had the potential to become. When you teach, something special comes over you, and anyone watching you can tell that you love it. I wanted to feel that too, and I do. Every time one of my pupils does something right after I've helped them understand. I imagine that it's the same feeling I've seen on your face, and I feel closer to you." The sincerity in his voice almost convinced Suzume. However, Iruka wasn't done speaking, he hadn't told the full truth. "On that first day as a teacher I dreamed of confessing my love for you and making love on my new desk. Kami! Why am I telling you about all my sexual fantasies?"

The scar-faced man's head impacted his desk with a crack so loud that Suzume was surprised that it didn't crack the wood. She knew that he must be mocking her. He was thirteen years younger than her. She had been a ninja when he was in diapers. She had taught him in the academy. The thought brought another question to her lips. "In the academy why did you ask to join the female only classes on infiltration?" Iruka groaned from his place on the desk.

"This is so embarrassing." He said lifting his head to face her. The man was blushing bright as a tomato!.

"You said you were unable to hold anything back. If you were lying then I will leave now and file a formal complaint with the Hokage." The curly haired teacher stood as if to go but Iruka blurted out.

"I thought there would be sex." Suzume sat back down with a thump. "The boys are always talking about what goes on in the female only classes. My theory was that infiltration meant seduction. It was a popular theory among the boys, but no one ever found out. The girls would just tease us when we asked what they learned in your classes. I thought I was being brave to ask to join. You can imagine my disappointment when instead of learning seduction from the teacher I had a crush on, I was learning flower arrangement and proper manners in the various shinobi villages."

"Why didn't you ask to transfer out when you learned the truth?" To say Suzume was shocked would be an understatement. Iruka had always been a diligent pupil in her classes. He had made her laugh every day by trying his hardest to learn the feminine arts even when she told him he could sit out on the lesson. The day she had taught about traditional tea ceremonies in Mizu he had even worn the low cut kimono and eyeshadow.

Iruka was looking into her eyes. The sincerity in them would be difficult to miss."To see you. To hear your laugh and see your smile. To smell your light perfume and the shampoo you used to wash your hair. I was probably a really creepy kid, huh?" He kept talking but his gaze shifted to the desk. "The way you taught things made me want to learn them. I knew I would never use many of the skills you taught, but I didn't care because you were teaching them. I particularly loved flower arrangement." He clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from saying what threatened to come out next.

"Why flower arrangement?" Suzume was genuinely curious. She remembered him giggling whenever she walked by that day. Iruka kept his hand clamped tightly over his mouth, but he began to sweat at the effort it was taking to keep anything from her. So she asked again softly. "Why did you love flower arrangement Iruka-kun?"

That did it. His hand came down and he said in a rush, "I was fantasizing that your body was the vase, and that I was trying to find the perfect arrangement for my finger's to saw in and out of your pussy. I would imagine plunging my fingers into your wet snatch over and over again trying to find just the right way to make you scream out my name." The blush on his face had returned to its tomato red brilliance and Suzume was sure her face was sporting one to match it.

"W-well I'm sorry to have ruined your fantasy by growing old. I'm sure you've fingered enough nineteen year olds to fulfill your desire to 'arrange' their flowers." Suzume needed to end this conversation. It was reminding her too much that she was no longer that young woman who boys and men alike had lusted after. She was just a plain aging academy teacher who had given up on ever finding love.

"I haven't arranged anyone's flowers." He said mournfully then his head hit the desk again. "No, no, no, I did not just tell the woman I love that I am a virgin." Then what else she had said penetrated his mind and his head shot up again as he stood from his desk chair. "What do you mean ruined my fantasy? You've grown more beautiful every day I've known you!"

She turned away from him. "You do not have to humor me Iruka-sensei. I know that I am not a beautiful woman." Her next words were cut off as Iruka rounded the desk and kissed her with all of the passion that had been growing within him for the past fifteen years. At first Suzume was too shocked to realize what was happening, but after a moment she melted into his arms and allowed his tongue entry into her mouth.

Iruka picked up the swooning teacher and lay her across his desk scattering the papers that had been meticulously piled there. He continued kissing her for several minutes. Pressing up against her with his arms wrapped around her as she lay on his desk. The breaks for breath were few and short. When he did break the kiss she was left panting and sweating.

"Never deny that you are a beautiful woman in front of me, or I will be forced to prove you wrong Suzume-chan." His dark eyes burned into hers the lust obvious in his gaze. Suzume gulped at that look as she nodded her head. "I have wanted to do this since the day I met you. If you tell me to stop at any time I will, but know that this is how I feel about you. This is what you cause in me." Iruka ground his bulging package against Suzume's thigh.

Suzume couldn't speak, so she just nodded again. Iruka pulled a kunai from his flak jacket and cut the obi from the teacher's kimono. He didn't have the patience to deal with untying the delicate knot in the back. Spreading the pink kimono wide to either side making it a blanket for their lovemaking Iruka growled at the chain mail mesh shirt that covered Suzume's torso.

His hands went to the hem of the armored shirt and pushed it up her body. Suzume arched her back to allow him easier access but the chain bunched up and pinched her flesh. She winced as he continued to push the shirt up and over her breasts which were saved from the pinching by the thin white bandages that covered them. Her torso showed tiny red welts where the chain had pinched her, and the bandages were torn in places.

Iruka bent to kiss each of the red welts, and the pain disappeared as her blood began to pump faster and faster. The Chunin's hands had trailed up her body and were massaging her breasts through the bandages. Strips of creamy flesh became visible as his hand's kneaded the soft globes. Iruka's tongue found her belly button and poked inside.

Suzume was moaning at the sensations that Iruka was causing in her and as she felt his tongue poke inside her belly button she let out a sharp "Meep!" sound and her body convulsed up off of the desk. Iruka lifted his head and smiled at her. "You're ticklish! That is so adorable. You just keep becoming more beautiful."

The woman blushed but replied, "Please avoid the spot for now Iruka-kun. You don't want to ruin my mood now, do you?" As if anything could make her stop him right now. The threat got the job done as Iruka stammered and went back to kissing the black haired woman's stomach.

A nipple popped out of the bandages wrapping Suzume's chest and Iruka immediately had hold of it, gently tweaking the sensitive flesh. Suzume gasped as a small orgasm ran through her body. The only external sign was a slight increase in her breathing. The black haired woman had never been what you would call a screamer. The orgasm wracked her body silently tensing muscles that hadn't been used in several years followed by a loud exhaling of breath. Iruka was looking up into her eyes though. He had known what happened, and he was smiling like a child who had just found a new toy.

His fingers quickly exposed her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He brought his head level to her breasts and sucked on her exposed nipple feeling it harden in his mouth as Suzume went stiff again. He spent some time worshiping her full C-cup breasts sucking on each nipple alternately while massaging the globes with enthusiasm.

He lost count of the times she tensed and her breathing began coming in pants as he moved down her body and came face to face with her white lace panties. His grin split his face as he pressed against her panty covered crotch and inhaled her scent deeply. The fabric was soaked in Suzume's juices and the scent was intoxicating. His tongue darted out of his mouth and began lapping at the damp fabric around her pussy lips. A fresh torrent of juices coated the fabric, spilling onto his tongue as Suzume came once more.

"We've filled the vase with water. Now we have to pick our flowers." Iruka wiggled his fingers at the panting teacher. Her glasses had fogged from her heavy breathing, but she could see the wiggling appendages taunting her.

She whimpered as he tore her panties off of her, and his middle finger penetrated her. It sawed in and out of her a few times before it was joined by his index finger. The pattern repeated and soon Iruka's ring finger joined the others in sliding in and out of the gushing passage. His fingers writhed and probed her depths as she quietly tensed. Her pussy spasmed around his fingers. He continued for a full hour sawing in and out of his lover, but his fantasy came true by accident.

He was taking a break from creative configurations. The chunin instructor was simply sawing in and out rapidly, the three fingers inside the teacher stiff and straight. Then accidentally his pinky slipped and straightened. It was plunged up the the second joint into Suzume's anus and she suddenly screamed, "Iruka-kun!" in shock. Her ass constricted, and his pinky dislocated with a crack.

Iruka winced at the pain but smiled up at the furiously blushing teacher. "You finally screamed my name." He pulled out slowly, her ass reluctant to release its grip on his finger. He reset the joint with a sharp jerk. "Now let's try this again." He reinserted his three fingers but instead of his pinky his tongue darted forward to lick her puckered anus. He knew that Suzume was a germaphobe and meticulous about her personal hygiene so he didn't worry about it being dirty. Sure, enough the only taste was the blissful taste of _her_ and a light sheen of sweat.

As Iruka's tongue swirled and teased the opening to her asshole Suzume was writhing and moaning as she tried to lower her arms to push his head away, but she couldn't because her movement was restricted due to the chain mesh shirt that had been bunched up past her breasts. "Stop Iruka-kun, that place must be dirty." His fingers resumed their dance inside her, and Suzume tensed once more in orgasm. "Iruka-kun!" She yelped his name once again.

The man stopped his oral ministrations for a moment to address the writhing woman. "There is not an inch of your body that is dirty Suzume-chan." He returned his attention to her puckering asshole and after one last swirl his tongue stiffened and penetrated the tight ring of muscle.

Suzume came harder than she ever had in her life. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and her legs wrapped around his head. His trapped arm could no longer deftly finger her pussy, but his tongue probed in and out of her ass in any way that he could think of. Her orgasm lasted for several minutes several times punctuated by more screams of his name and tightening of the legs around his ears. He eventually let up. His tongue exited her asshole with a pop an he resumed swirling it around her anus until the legs released their vice-like hold on his head.

Iruka crawled up her body until he was face to face with Suzume. The kiss he gave her curled her toes as much as many of the orgasms that she had experienced thus far this night. After several minutes he broke the kiss and looked down on Suzume with a smile. Her answering smile filled his heart with a warmth that he had never thought existed.

Then she slapped him again.

"The next time you do that you will wash your tongue before you kiss me." The germaphobe said, her voice was warm though. "However today the damage is done. You may kiss me whenever you like Iruka-kun."

"So there's going to be a next time?" The scarred man asked hopefully.

"If I'm lucky there will be a next time, this time!" She responded in her husky voice followed by a throaty chuckle. "However, there is the matter of your virginity isn't there?"

Iruka blushed as he remembered revealing his inexperience. "There was never anyone who could hold a candle to you." He mumbled and kissed her cheek. He stood and she sat up finally able to extricate her arms from her kimono and remove her chain mesh shirt she did so quickly as Iruka undressed. He was down to his black shinobi pants when Suzume stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Wait, I want to be there for the _big_ reveal." She sank to her knees and rubbed his impressive package through the fabric of his pants. "Its been a long time since I've seen one of these Iruka-kun. I want to savour the sight." Iruka groaned at the touch, but nodded.

Suzume fondled and toyed with Iruka for minutes. She reached around and grabbed his ass with both hands while pressing her cheek against the bulge in his pants. She pulled back slightly turning to face the bulge as her hands grasped the waistband of Iruka's underwear and trousers. Her hands jerked the obstructive material down to his ankles in one swift motion freeing Iruka's cock.

It slapped her in the face.

Suzume was shocked at the size of the Chunin instructor. The largest and only penis she had ever seen had been five inches long and about as thick as a man's thumb. Iruka put her former lover to shame with a towering nine inch cock that escaped from his confining garments and slapped against her cheek with a fleshy crack.

As her hand dazedly raised to touch her cheek where his cock had hit her Iruka tried to apologize profusely, but Suzume wasn't listening. Her right hand wrapped around the base of the cock and she was amazed to see that over an inch still remained between her thumb and her nearest finger. Iruka gasped at the feeling of her hand on his erect member, and his hips jerked minutely forward. Suzume's curly hair was draped along the length of his cock tickling it.

"T-that is v-very impressive Iruka-kun." Suzume complimented trying to retain control of the situation now that she had finally gotten the upper hand. Her pussy was aching from the constant stream of orgasms, and while she was still up for more, she was just entering her sexual peak after all, her muscles needed to take a rest. She had only sucked a cock once and her short lived relationship with her lover was ended by the abysmal hygienic state she had discovered his penis to be in. He had put that disgusting thing _in_ her! She wasn't just going to barrel ahead and put the gargantuan thing in her mouth.

Her other hand joined its partner on Iruka's cock as she inspected it by sight before even thinking of putting it in her mouth. "H-how d-do you like t-this Iruka-kun?" She said nervously pumping both hands up and down on the throbbing member.

Unable to hide anything from the woman he loved Iruka answered truthfully. "Your hands are so soft I can't think straight! This is so much better than the time I stole your underwear from the girl's locker room as you were showering and wrapped it around my cock as I masturbated. Kami! Why do I keep telling you these things?"

Her hands continued to move as as a look of confusion crossed Suzume's face. "I don't remember losing any panties as I showered when you were a student." The statement must have sounded enough like a question for Iruka to answer.

"It was last month." He said with a whimper.

Her mouth dropped open, and her hands stilled. The spiky haired Chunin groaned and Suzume was brought back the moment. Her hands sped up to make up to make up for their moment of laxity. "Do you masturbate while thinking of me often?" Even with the evidence of his arousal in her hands Suzume was an insecure woman. It was barely registering with her that this may in fact be real and not some cruel joke. She had never seen any part of herself to be as beautiful as Iruka had shown he thought she was.

The throaty groan that escaped Iruka's throat was as much from her throaty voice as it was from her hands pumping his cock. "At least once a day for the past eight years. Multiple times per day before that. Oh kami, you must think I'm such a pervert! My flak jacket has fifteen pictures of you that I use to masturbate in it right now."

As he made the admission he erupted in her hands. Suzume deftly dodged the spurting stream of gooey cum, and it landed behind her on her kimono still spread on the desk. "Be careful Iruka-kun. I will not allow you to cover me with your cum until I am certain that you have been cleared by the medic nin for any diseases."

"I-I was cleared last week at my annual physical." Iruka reassured her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Suzume-chan that was amazing."

"Oh, very well then," Suzume said as she reached back to the kimono and dragged a finger through their mixing juices which she promptly put in her mouth. "Interesting texture. Thicker than I would have expected." She tried to sound professional. She couldn't let Iruka know that she was almost as inexperienced as he was. The mixture tasted divine. As she swallowed, the heat from his fresh cum soaked into her body. "More research is needed."

Her hands returned to Iruka's cock as she inched closer to the throbbing purple head that still had a bead of cum hanging about to fall. Her pink tongue darted out to capture the drop of liquid, and the pure strong flavor coated her tongue. She preferred the mixture of their juices, but the creamy salty liquid was still delicious. She ran her tongue up and down his cock cleaning off a sheen of sweat as her hands continued pumping him. He tasted clean, the sweat the only evidence that he hadn't just washed his powerful dick.

Suzume took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around the head of Iruka's dick sucking as powerfully as she was able. No sooner had the suction started then Iruka let loose another bellow, and jets of cum slathered Suzume's tongue. She swallowed quickly out of instinct, and the heat spread throughout her body. Swallowing as quickly as she could to get more of the hot sticky liquid Suzume's eyes rolled up in her head to look into Iruka's.

"Sorry, virgin." He shrugged as if that explained him failing to warn her. Suzume growled but didn't separate from the penis in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head downwards taking the first four inches of his length into her mouth as one of her hands continued to jerk him off from the base to where her mouth could no longer take the combination of length and girth.

What Suzume lacked in ability she made up for with sensuality. Her lips tightened around the four inch mark and and when her head withdrew a red circle of lipstick marked where her lips had encircled him. She bobbed again and met the mark. Try as she might Suzume could not surpass the red circle. Her other hand had begun playing with Iruka's testicles. They felt odd in her hand, fragile, like a simple squeeze of her hand could pop them like grapes.

She was so caught up playing with Iruka's balls and trying to break her record on the penis that she almost missed him mutter, "Cumming," and barely pulled back so just the head was in her mouth. Suzume moaned as the white hot liquid filled her once again. She could definitely get used to this cock sucking thing. If only she could fit more of the length in her mouth.

After she finished swallowing his latest load she rose from her knees and kissed his chest. He moaned and his hands returned to her chest, still covered in torn bandages. He growled lowly and tore the bandages further freeing the milky globes.

"I want you to take me on your desk like you dreamed about." Suzume purred as she pulled back from kissing Iruka's chest and leaned against the desk. He hopped up on top of it and leaned herself back onto her soiled kimono. She spread her legs lewdly as her knees reached higher and higher assisted by her hands, until they actually touched either side of her chest pushing her breasts together. Her pussy was on full display as she held her legs in position with her small hands.

Iruka dove onto Suzume's body his penis straining upward against the crack of her ass as he kissed her chest hungrily. Nestling his head in the tight valley between her breasts he nipped and licked her mounds. Adjusting his hips he guided his penis to align with her entrance "Start gently." She warned him. "Don't just thrust wildly."

Iruka took her words to heart and entered her agonizingly slowly. Inch by inch he split her in two with his massive member until his hips pressed against hers. Suzume had never felt more full than she did at that moment. She wouldn't be surprised if he was pressing against her womb. Her body stiffened and convulsed around him as another orgasm rocked her. Moaning his name as he began his agonizingly slow withdrawal Suzume wished he would speed up. So she decided to give him a little encouragement.

"You should have asked to attend the girl's genjutsu lessons. There's no need for seduction when a kunoichi can make the man think they had sex with them without touching the filthy creatures." Iruka gaped at the woman as he continued to thrust faster in and out of her pussy. The male teachers at the academy were told that girls were given extra genjutsu lessons in their last year because they had an aptitude for it, and their chakra capacity could finally handle the training. Not that they were learning how to seduce men with their minds. As his shock passed he groaned, and his pace increased. "Ummm… That's better Iruka-kun. I want you to go just like that until I scream your name again."

The new lovers continued at the slow, sensual pace for the next hour. The room filled with their moans and grunts punctuated by squeaks as Suzume's nipples were abused over and over again. Suzume regularly stiffened and came around his thrusting member, but never the screaming orgasm both longed for now. Their breathing was coming in ragged gasps as Suzume ordered, "f-faster Iruka-kun. Finish me off going full speed."

His response was to drive his cock into her with as much power as his hips could muster. Each thrust caused a husky moan from the woman under him until finally a long wordless animalistic howl filled the room as she convulsed around him. That set off his fourth orgasm of the night. Iruka was barely able to pull out of her vice like snatch before he shot his thick load over Suzume's naked body. The first shot traveled all the way up to her face covering half of her eyeglasses with his cum and leaving a line trailing down her face. Subsequent shots covered her breasts and stomach.

"You could have come inside Iruka-kun." Suzume panted once her voice returned.

"A gentleman always asks first, and you were a little busy." He grinned at her covered in his essence. He wouldn't have had it any other way at this moment. The lewd sight in front of him surpassed any of his previous fantasies. She was folding herself in half covered in his cum, her breasts were pressed together by her legs on either side, her skin was marred by the times he had pinched and nibbled and tweaked her, but even the beauty in front of him was no match for his fatigue. As the last dribbles of cum leaked from his penis it shrank, finally admitting that it was not immortal.

Suzume giggled watching the shrinking member. Even at its smallest it was larger than she had thought she would ever see. Iruka bent down and silenced her with a kiss. "And what are you laughing at Suzume-_sensei_?" He asked as he came up for air. She shivered at his tone and the reminder of the age difference. His body was pinning her legs down for her now so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was just thinking that if you weren't done for the night I could give you the only virginity I have left Iruka-_sensei_. I've never had anything up there until you rammed your finger and tongue inside me, and it. Drove. Me. Wild." She couldn't tell him the truth. That even flaccid he would fill her more than she had ever been filled before this night. The little lie didn't bother her, no man could continue after four times. Suzume shivered as she thought about what it would feel like to even fit the head of Iruka's penis into her ass. It would tear her apart. She would start stretching it out tomorrow. The feelings that his incursions had caused in her overpowering her germaphobia.

The grin that crossed his face made her shiver at the sight of it. There was such desire in that grin and a sparkle of something else, mischievousness? "I can deny you nothing Suzume-chan. If you will hold your legs in place while I get ready?"

Suzume complied eagerly thinking that Iruka was going to tongue her ass again, she wanted to give him as much access as possible. Instead of sinking to his knees however, he stood and formed a hand sign. "**Kage Henge!**" A puff of white smoke appeared were Iruka was standing and when it dissipated Suzume was confused when it appeared that nothing had changed. Iruka still stood there with his smile filled with desire.

Then she looked down. Standing at attention, complete with a red ring of lipstick four inches down the length, was Iruka's nine inch cock. The curly haired kunoichi began to sweat as Iruka lined up with her puckering asshole. "I-I-Iruka-kun w-w-what a-are you d-doing. H-henge won't…" she trailed off as Iruka chuckled pushing the very real and very solid head of his cock against her unused opening.

"This jutsu was invented by an academy student. Luckily he only ever used it to play pranks on people. He never realized its true potential. The changes made to the body by the Kage Henge are very real. I've transformed my spent penis and empty balls into my hard cock and full balls. I could have made myself bigger, but I want to take your anal virginity with my own penis. When I'm done ravaging your ass I want to fill it with as much cum as my body can produce, and with the Kage Henge I can do it at any time." He bent down and captured the peak of one breast in his mouth swirling his tongue around the nipple. His hands found the back of her knees and pressed them against her shoulders causing her ass to lift even more off the desk.

Terror was the best description of the look on Suzume's face. Her little lie had caught up with her. She couldn't fit something as large as Iruka's cock in her ass! The feeling of it teasing her opening as Iruka gently probed forward and back told her that. She clenched her ass shut and her athletic cheeks tightened around the head of his cock. The scared man groaned into her chest as the softness around his manhood suddenly turned into a vice not allowing him to move an inch.

In panic she added chakra to the constricting muscles causing Iruka to actually yelp and look into Suzume's eyes to see what was the matter. He froze at the look on her face. She was crying silently. "Its just so big." She whined. "I'm so scared that it's going to tear me apart."

"If you don't want to do this we can stop right now. We can make love until sunrise right here on my desk, and I will feel like the luckiest man in the world. I could go forever without this if it means one more moment with you in my life." Iruka said sincerely. He was not willing to give up what he had shared with Suzume this night for the anything in the world, especially not the fleeting pleasure that anal sex would bring him.

She relaxed around him as she cut the flow of chakra to her ass, but her anus remained clenched in fear. "Tell me that this isn't just a one night stand with the pathetic school teacher who will believe anything you tell her. Tell me that this isn't a cruel prank or a dare with some friend about getting with an ugly coworker. Tell me that after this night you won't be unwilling to even acknowledge it ever happened, or look me in the eye. Tell me that after tonight I won't just be some meat sleeve for you to use at will and discard because I WILL keep coming back." A sob wracked the older woman's body, and she became silent, fighting not to become a blubbering mess.

Looking into her eyes Iruka was shocked. How could such a beautiful woman think herself as ugly or pathetic? How could she think that this night was anything but the best moment of his life? He leaned forward pressing himself against her chest as he looked her in the eyes from inches away.

"I love you, Suzume Takioma." That was all. That was enough.

Suzume kissed him with all of the passion that had been building in her for her three and a half decades of life. All of her insecurities and worries fled as she kissed the overwhelmed Chunin. "Then I want you to do this right now. My fear will come back soon. I'm not a perfect person. If we don't do this now we may never do it, and I refuse to allow myself to lose this. Take my last virginity Iruka-kun. Fuck my ass."

Iruka nodded, dumbfounded by the kiss. The sudden dirty talking from Suzume made his cock twitch against her now relaxed asshole. He took a deep breath and pushed forward slowly.

She sent more chakra to her ass. This time telling the muscles in her anus to relax and allow Iruka entrance, but still the pain as the head of his enormous penis entered her caused her to whimper. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivulets, and silent sobs wracked her body as he slowly filled her. There was a feeling beyond the pain though, just out of reach. Something told her that if she could endure the initial assault that feeling would overwhelm the pain, giving her a type of pleasure she had never thought possible.

"Keep going! I said I was going to give my virginity to you and I meant it. Just… just f-fuck me slow." She said around the sobs as a panicked look overtook Iruka's face, and he moved to pull out sure that this had been a mistake after all. His penis twitched again as she said fuck. The familiar word had a different sound coming from her lips. It was like she had never said it before and was testing it out. It drove Iruka mad with desire all over again.

The twitch caused a whimper, and as Iruka began his slow push forward into the tight passage many more followed. Suzume felt like her insides were on fire. Heat spread from her ass as inch by inch Iruka's length disappeared into her. She stopped him just as the red ring of her lipstick kissed the ring of flesh so she could adjust to having the massive member inside her.

Iruka reassured her with quiet whispers and feather light kisses as he continued to look into her eyes. He kissed away her tears only for more to take their place as he began to slowly press forward once again. The pleasure was there now for Suzume, but mingled with the pain in such a way that it was impossible to tell one from the other. Electric shocks of the pain/pleasure mix coursed through her body as an orgasm caused her to tense around Iruka's manhood.

Iruka inhaled sharply as the orgasm caused Suzume to lose her focus and cut off the flow of chakra she had maintained to loosen her anal passage. Suzume convulsed around him massaging the six inches that had already made the tight journey into her ass. The spiky haired man was able to resist only a matter of seconds before he came with a groan filling her bowels with his hot cum. The sensation set off Suzume again and yet again Iruka's bulging penis was massaged by the vice like grip of her anal passage.

He grit his teeth to prevent himself being set off again. If his past performance was anything to go by he would only last four times and he wanted the next three to happen while Suzume was moaning his name and writhing in pleasure, not crying and unsure what to feel. As she stopped convulsing the flow of chakra once again caressed Iruka's dick and loosened her anal passage. He resumed reassuring the teacher below him as the pressure relieved, and he resumed his slow journey into her ass. His cum lubricated the passage and his last three inches slid much more easily into the woman. Neither of the teachers had thought of adding extra lubrication in their inexperience. Only a light coating of her juices had covered Iruka's manhood when he entered her.

Tears continued to run down Suzume's face as Iruka's hips touched her own, but now a small smile joined it. As Iruka gave her time to adjust he watched her cry sadly. "I wish I could take away the pain."

Suzume surprised him by giving him a throaty chuckle as the tears continued to fall. "Baka, these are tears of joy." At his confused look she continued. "This time I'm with a man that loves me. That cares about me. Not someone who thought I would be an easy lay because I'm a bookworm. I'm glad that I was able to save at least one part of myself for someone like that." She laughed again happily. "Now get moving! My ass isn't going to fuck itself!"

She was starting to like the word. It caused Iruka to groan and buck his hips against her. The pain was drowned out by pleasure as he pistoned in and out of her posterior with abandon. Orgasms came one after another. She lost control of her chakra each time, but now that she was stretched out Iruka continued pounding into her as the pressure increased. Suzume eventually gave up trying to loosen her ass, and after a few minutes Iruka buried himself hilt deep and released another stream of cum into Suzume's rear passage as she moaned his name cumming along with him.

Her tired body protested as he resumed his pounding, but if she had anything to do with it they would not be stopping until the moment they had to return to class tomorrow. Her pleasure addled mind could see no flaws with this plan until she remembered the soiled kimono that they were using as a blanket.

"Because of you I'll have to teach lessons tomorrow naked." She cooed into his ear. "I have no intentions of stopping until we absolutely must be in class and you've ruined my kimono. I'll cover myself in a Henge, but every breeze will cause goosebumps to rise on my skin. Every brush of a leaf will tickle my bare skin. All. Day. Long."

Iruka lost control again and moaned her name as he unloaded his third load into her. It was spilling out of her now. With each thrust more of the white liquid sloshed from her stuffed asshole. She had never felt so full as every few minutes she convulsed in orgasm. Iruka released her legs letting them rest against his shoulders instead of bending her as far in half as humanly possible. His hands traveled to her neglected pussy, and he resumed their three fingered dance inside her, probing her depths in ways she had never thought of. His other hand found her clit and rubbed it furiously making her yelp as she orgasmed several times.

On his last legs once again Iruka increased the speed of his furious pounding, and roared as his Kage Henge penis let out its final load. Suzume's animalistic roar joined him as her largest orgasm of the night tore through her. As she bucked against Iruka's spurting penis she couldn't believe how much could change in one night. Iruka collapsed against her breathing heavily as his penis once again softened. His kisses however told her that the spirit was more than willing, and Iruka's use of the Kage Henge meant that the flesh need never be weak.

"You said you could make it bigger?" Suzume asked with a smile at her young lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter has passed! Naruto origins are revealed to him, and he now falls under the CRA. What will Naruto do now that he has permission from the Hokage herself to repopulate his clans? I hope you all enjoyed it. Look forward to the next one in under two weeks.<strong>


	8. Meeting The Monster

**Hello everyone! I am glad to see you all back here. *grins* This chapter took ages. We almost missed our deadline since it is almost at a staggering 30,000 words. Which beats my last milestone by a landslide.**

**Because of the size of this chapter it will have no omake at the end. However, Cows still had a very important role in the deliverance of this chapter on time. He made it twice as hot and actually readable. *chuckles* So please, a round of applause for his hard work.**

***WARNING* This chapter contains ONE manga spoilers revolving around the Kyuubi so if you don't want to know what its true name is before it comes out on the anime, then don't look, but its true name will be used in any chapter from now on that features it or mentions it. However if you don't mind that itty bitty spoiler then read on.**

**Once again, I don't own Naruto I just do this for my and your entertainment, and I am making absolutely no profit from this. With that out of the way, enjoy and don't hesitate to drop us a juicy review to keep our morale sky rocketing and so we can keep delivering the highest quality we can every two weeks.**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up early the next morning despite the amazing revelations of yesterday. He had thought he would be up all night wondering if this was all really happening, but instead the coziness of the bed and warmth of Hinata pressing against him under the covers cradled him to sleep despite this being the most emotional day in his life since he had discovered he contained the Kyuubi within him. After he fell asleep in the large bed that had once been his parent's he had woken up at three in the morning. His body used to only getting a few hours of sleep per night after a night with his girls. He felt as rested as ever though, something he attributed to his unnatural healing ability.<p>

His head turned lazily to the nightstand on his right. There he saw the two opened letters his parents had written for him in the event something happened while the Kyuubi was struggling to break free from its seal while Naruto was being born. His hand slowly picked up his father's letter which by now he had memorized word for word after the hundreds of times he'd read it after waking with Hinata still dozing beside him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have passed on. I realize there is a very real chance I may die resealing the Kyuubi as you are being born if Kushina's seal fails, and the whole village may be at risk as a result._

_If you inherited anything from your mother I think you'll want to kick my ass about now. She doesn't get sad, she gets mad thinking about what would happen to you if you must endure the same life she did and we aren't around to show you our love. I'm sorry son, but you are the only choice to seal the Kyuubi if something goes wrong, and I don't think I'll survive. My prayers that the village treats you better than it has treated Kushina show no sign of being answered. There are still those who treat her as the demon today._

Naruto sulked at that line. His mother had been a great kunoichi, and even then she endured the hatred of the intolerant and ignorant until the day she died.

_You should know, Naruto, we loved you from the very first moment we learned about you. The risks that come with childbirth to a jinchuuriki are well known, but despite the risks we ignored the warnings because we wanted you, Naruto, and no one could convince us to think otherwise._

He smiled lightly noticing once again the long dried tears on the side of the page that weren't his own.

_Kushina and I love each other dearly, and under the laws of the village we shouldn't have been allowed to be together as we are, but for us there has been no one else. Well… maybe one other, but we cannot be with her. Though we have circumvented the law we want nothing more than to bring children into this world. If you've seen the house you may have noticed all the empty guest rooms. I realize now I may have gone a bit overboard with my family planning._

_Even if I have to forsake my dream of being Hokage and die this day then so be it. As long as I help Kushina bring you into this world I will die happily with a smile on my face, knowing I was the father of my precious Kushina's child for even one second._

His smile became softer as he read the closing lines.

_I wish I could be there for you Naruto. I really do. I hope that you never have to see this letter. My only hope is that Kushina is alive to guide you in your life, but there is the very real chance that both of us may die, and for that, I am deeply regretful. All that I can do is hope there will be people there to love and care for you. Grow up healthy and strong, achieve your dreams, and most importantly meet someone who you can love unconditionally and trust with all your heart just like I love and trust your mother._

_Kushina and I will ALWAYS look after you. Even if we pass on, but take pride in knowing you are the son of a Hokage and one of Konoha's most powerful kunoichi! There is nothing you can't achieve my son. Always remember that. Then one day many years from now, when you eventually pass on you can tell me and Kushina about all your adventures, and we can finally be a true family._

_Dad_

Naruto put the letter down slowly as he wiped his eyes feeling tears fall for the hundredth time that morning. He was glad he could hold in his hands the words of his father professing his love for him. It must have been such a burden to know exactly what fate he was condemning his child to without the ability to bear those trials with him. He smiled as he thought of what his life would be like if he had his parents, if he had had siblings. If his birth had gone well his parents would have known they could hold the seal again.

He wished in vain that his father and his mother had survived. His life would have been so much easier, so much more full of love and happiness. He wouldn't have had to suffer his harsh childhood if the villager's respect for his parents was greater than their fear of the Kyuubi. He could have trained with his mother and father he wouldn't just be training seriously from the beginning. He chastised himself again for thinking what could have been.

His gaze turned to the second letter. The one his mother wrote. He smiled again remembering it. Just like his father's letter he had memorized it word for word, but he reached out and grabbed it, the words echoing in his mind.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means something happened, and I died during your birth. I am so sorry that I can't be there for you. If you still have your father then you are probably reading this for the first time early in your life on one of your birthdays. However, he has told me that the seal he will most likely be forced to use will take his life._

_Therefore you are most likely reading this after me and your father have died, and Hiruzen has finally deemed you old enough to take care of yourself. Probably far too late, the cautious old buzzard._

He chuckled at the disrespect to the old third Hokage. He could already see why people said he resembled his mother.

_I am so sorry I was never there for you Naruto. I know exactly what this village is like to anyone who is different, but ever since I was young all I wanted to do was marry the man I loved and have children with him and raise them with all the love that I had been denied, but I suppose I fell short and achieved only part of that dream._

Naruto's heart broke once more when he saw the dry tears in his mother's letter it must have been unbearable for both of his parents to write these letters as if they had been dead for years. Walking into that fate knowing that even he may not survive if they failed to seal the Kyuubi, but risking it for their love of their unborn child.

_Live your life to the fullest. Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop trying until it comes true. I always laughed at the idea that a girly man like your father could become the Hokage, but he proved me wrong. Find people that will love you to help return our clans to their former greatness. Me and Minato were considered selfish for putting our love over the restoration of our clans, and it hurts me greatly to ask this of you, but I want grandbabies dammit!_

_Naruto, just like you are the last of the Namikaze. You are the last of the Uzumaki. My home village was destroyed in the last shinobi war, and you are the last remnant of our village. On your shoulders now falls the responsibility to have your own children to keep our family's legacy alive for future generations. You must survive and live your life to the fullest. Guide the future generations of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, but most importantly you must love them._

_If you find the one true love of your life, fight for her. It'll all be worth it, but If you find that you wish to spend the rest of your life with more than one woman then please do so, for your clan and my village's sake._

_There's so much more that I want to say. To teach you. I wish to kami I can stay with you, but I cannot if you're reading this. I love you Naruto._

_Now and forever._

_Mom_

Naruto read the letter two more times before he placed it on the nightstand on top of his father's letter. With a sigh he looked around the bedroom. Hinata had told him Jiraiya had explained where everything was while he had been bounding around the house. It had a kitchen filled with food from thirteen years ago, but thankfully it was all kept in stasis by the amazing anti-time seal. All of the food was edible without risk of sickness. There were several living rooms and guest rooms, his parents really had planned to rebuild their clans with just the two of them. They certainly had enough space for it.

A window in the room opened up over a huge garden out back which amazingly took care of itself thanks to seals under the ground that released water into the ground. All Naruto would have to do was sit, relax, and enjoy the view. He wondered what Ino would think of the watering system his father had devised.

The thing he had found most intriguing though was the storehouse Jiraiya had told him about that contained all of his clan's weapons and taijutsu scrolls. He was sure Tenten would cum in her panties at the sight of dozens of Hiraishin kunais with the seal placed on them. He renewed his pledge to figure out the formula for them. If only to know that she would be even more happy.

His head fell back to his pillow as he thought about his new duty to rebuild his clan. He would be ecstatic if Hinata would one day be his wife and bear his children, but he knew that would have to wait until they were older. He knew though that she wouldn't mind sharing him with other women. Both clans needed a woman to head the clan.

Hinata would certainly like to be his wife on the Uzumaki side, but as the future head of the Hyuuga clan she and her children would bear the Hyuuga family name especially if they inherit the Byakugan. Sakura and Ino had told them that they would be married when Ino became head of the Yamanaka clan. They had even approached him about helping to expand their family line when that day came. So he couldn't expect either of them to bear his names. Even if they would bear his children.

Right now that meant that Tenten would be the only one of his lovers to take his name. He was sure she would love to take the Namikaze name. Jiraiya had told him that the Namikaze clan had always used weapons and focused on speed. It seemed like a perfect match for Tenten. She liked him as much as Hinata, and his love for her continued to grow as they spent more time together.

But his two clans couldn't be repopulated with just Tenten. Naruto would have to find more women to love and marry. Many more women if he wished to bring his two clans back to full strength. Currently he didn't exactly have a large list of girls he liked in the way he liked Hinata and Tenten. His fangirls were nice, but he didn't really even know them. They met and they had sex. Most of them didn't even try for conversation. He was sure most of them would find true love as they grew up, and he would be happy for them. He could probably only name three or four that he even knew by name.

Women from outside the group though were even harder. He stopped thinking for a second. Could an older woman ever be attracted to him in a sexual light? His mind went pervy as he imagined Ayame, Shizune, and the female proctor from the Chunin exam standing in front of him naked beckoning him forward to choose who to take first. He quickly shook his head. He was beginning to become far too perverted for his own good. He blamed his current situation and his new sensei for that, but maybe he was always a bit of a pervert. It was just now rearing its ugly head as he discovered the joys of women.

His gaze went down to where Hinata lay on his chest. Seeing her sound asleep with her head over his heart always brought a smile to his face, but his gaze found only his bare chest. Just as he was wondering where she could have disappeared to his question was answered as he felt a gentle hand stroke his erection that had appeared as he thought about the three older women.

"Hello there, big boy," she said from under the covers before licking up the sides of his manhood. Placing a kiss at the tip while stroking it with her soft hands. "You must have been having some really dirty thoughts to get this ready so fast. Who were you thinking of? Me, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan or Sakura-chan?" She brought her mouth down on the blond's full erection and bobbed up and down happily.

His head hit the pillow hard, and his eyes closed as he moaned at the wonderful blowjob only Hinata seemed to be capable of. He couldn't lie to her when she got him like this. "I-I was thinking of other girls…S-Shizune-chan…A-Ayame-chan…and that crazy proctor from the Chunin exam…Ummm…" He thought for a moment on the woman's name. Chuckling at the memory of when she crashed into the first exam her name came to him. "Anko," he said with weary smile recalling how shortly after outside the forest of death when she had cut his cheek with a kunai and licked the blood away. He wondered if it was another fetish he didn't understand like Sakura's need to be punished.

"I see," she said after a light popping noise when her mouth separated from his manhood. She crawled up the bed and pressed her chest against his manhood as she looked up at him from under the covers. "You must have been thinking of more girls to help repopulate your clans."

He couldn't help but chuckle. She knew him way too well. "Yeah…I would like to do this with just you Hinata-chan but…"

"One girl can't repopulate two clans." She giggled making him nod with a light smile on his lips. She pressed her hands to the side of her breasts sandwiching them around his member. "Especially when she's going to be the next head of a clan herself. I understand that. I'm sure Tenten-chan will be happy to help someday… Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are going to be heading Ino's clan." He gulped and nodded as she began running her breasts up and down his member. The velvet skin encasing his cock felt amazing. "…I don't mind you trying to hook up with older woman, Naruto-kun. It will certainly make things very interesting." She lowered her mouth back down to his the head of his manhood and gave it teasingly short licks. "But when I'm older I will be WAY more sexy than any of those girls, right Naruto-kun?" He didn't say a word as his head nodded vigorously nearly giving himself whiplash.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the love of her life as a single tear left her lavender tinted eyes. She was happy that the boy she had loved for most of her life had such overwhelming confidence in her budding sexiness. "You know just what to say, don't you Naruto-kun?" She lowered her mouth and attacked the head of his manhood like a popsicle as her breasts slid around the thick shaft while he released delightful moans.

Naruto brought his right hand to the back of her head and grabbed a handful of hair to try pushing her further down his length, but her face pressed into the top of her breasts adding a new feeling to the velvet sheath encasing him. She made no resistance as she swirled her tongue around the shaft moaning at the feeling in her chest. Only Naruto could make her feel this good.

After learning the Saimin no Jutsu his life had been made so much better. He had four girls that loved him. He finally learned the identity of his parents and one of them was his long time hero, the fourth Hokage. Naruto's identity as his and Kushina Uzumaki's son would spread throughout the village. He wouldn't hold his breath about everyone forgiving him though. After all, the demon was responsible for taking away their loved ones. He chuckled again as he fantasized about using the Saimin on the entire village in one night. Even if it was an idea he objected to, it kept coming back to him.

**"You are truly a foolish mortal, Naruto."** Naruto's eyes shot open when he saw the image of the fox behind a locked gate flash before his closed eyes. Then jerked wildly in his room bucking his hips and startling Hinata. Hinata crawled out from under the covers up his chest that was covered in his cold sweat with a worried expression on her face.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" She asked worry clear in her voice.

He slowly nodded. Then he grinned and nodded much more enthusiastically. "Y-yeah I'm okay Hinata-chan…Sorry, I must have fallen asleep because I was so relaxed by your wonderful breasts…I'm sorry, but can we not do this right now? Later I won't be able to resist your lovely chest." He kissed her neck, and she sighed happily nodding as his lips pressed against her skin.

"Okay, Naruto-kun…It may be too early anyway. Why don't I make you some breakfast? Then we can try this out later. How does that sound?" She asked kindly kissing his neck right back.

He yearned to tell her that it wasn't too early and he was raring to go, but instead he smiled back at her. "That sounds great. Thanks Hinata-chan. You're the best."

Hinata nodded and got dressed in the outfit she'd had on yesterday. She made a mental note to leave a few changes of clothing here for when she decided to stay the night, as if she would ever be sleeping at home. She knew that something was really wrong with Naruto. They'd had sex in the morning dozens of times, but she knew after all he had been burdened with he needed some time alone to process what was going on. What had been in those letters Hinata didn't know. So she left him alone to process them. She said her farewells to the blond and closed the door behind her blowing him a kiss.

Once he could no longer hear her footsteps Naruto's smile turned into a deep frown. _"What do you want? You have been so quiet since my battle with Sasuke,"_ he thought to the being inside of himself.

A low dark and demonic chuckle rung in his ears. **"I was just marveling in your stupidity, Naruto."**

In the blink of an eye, Naruto found himself standing in the familiar damp sewer that was his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's seal, thankfully fully clothed.

**"You don't even realize your own limitations. Even if the shear amount of shadow clones doesn't kill you, so many Saimin no Jutsu's at one time would. Especially with your abysmal level of control over your chakra."** A demonic condescending chuckle emerged from behind the bars. **"I have seen your memories. You learn how to do a jutsu without bothering to know its weaknesses or strengths! Your Saimin and Shadow Clone jutsu are prime examples."**

Naruto glared up at the demonic being in the cage. "The hell are you talking about furball? The Saimin no jutsu doesn't _have _a weakness! Sure, I feel a little exhausted, but that's no big deal." The demon inched closer to the bars and shook its head sadly.

**"You didn't even bother to read the full scroll your master gave you. You just wanted to know how to use it. You didn't bother reading about the risks it can pose to your body. I have the memories to prove it."** Naruto blinked and tilted his head. The great fox sighed, its head sinking. **"The small print after the directions? You feel that exhaustion when you use the Saimin because your chakra is being forced out of your body directly into your target's mind. That old toad Jiraiya based the jutsu on the Yamanaka's mind transfer jutsu. Only instead of sending your mind into the enemy, you send your chakra, your life force, but not just some arbitrary amount of chakra! Enough chakra to overpower all of the chakra in your target's body. If you miss or you use too little, then all that chakra is wasted, but using too much will kill you."**

The blond shook his head. "There's no way that's true. If I have to fire that much of my own chakra into someone's body then how was I able to use it on ninjas like Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan or Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, huh? How was I able to overpower fifty people at once without much more difficulty?"

The great beast closed its crimson slitted eyes. **"That's because of your terrible chakra control and the ridiculous amount of chakra you inherited from your mother and me. You fire such a large amount of chakra into your targets without even realizing it, and each time you are adding more and more. When you used it on Hinata you used three times as much as was necessary. Tenten was five times as much. When you hypnotized those fangirls you used ten times as more chakra than necessary on each girl. If it wasn't for my intervention later that night you probably would have died from such drastic chakra exhaustion."** Naruto gulped loudly. **"Now you fantasize about using it on an entire village without proper chakra control. Not even I will be able to save you if you go through with it. Even if your pale eyed lover is working to fix the problem. You are too stupid to actually apply her advice. Running up the trees doesn't help if you still rely on **_**instinct**_**to decide how much chakra to use."**

The blond nodded at the beast shuffling his feet in embarrassment. "Ummm…thank you, Kyuubi," he said finally after a few moments of silence.

The great beast grunted trying not to show its satisfaction at the thanks. **"If you die, I die. Remember…?"** The great beast paused before continuing softer. **"Though perhaps I also saved you from your horrible mistakes out of obligation to your mother…"**

Naruto's head turned towards the demon's colossal head and the boy frowned deeply. "You knew all this time? Why the hell didn't you tell me who my parents were, huh? Why the hell did you attack the village? Why did you kill them?" The blond was seething with rage as he looked at the beast, all thankfulness gone. Normally in such a state the demon's chakra would be affecting him but it wasn't for some reason. However, the boy wasn't in the mood to ponder on that.

The beast narrowed its eyes. **"We have only **_**spoken**_**,"** it seethed, **"when you demand my power. You have never come to me for a… chat. Besides, it is… difficult to explain right now."** The beast turned its tails to him retreating further into its cage. When it spoke again it was the calmest Naruto had ever heard the demon. **"Come with me, and I will explain things more clearly to you."**

Naruto stood outside the cage for a few moments. After all, he had no reason to believe anything the fox said. This could all be some kind of ploy to use his desperation for the truth as a means of luring him into its lair and taking over his body or escaping the seal.

Sensing his hesitation the great beasts stopped in its tracks and turned its furry head. **"I don't care if you follow me or not. It's no fur off my back if you choose to remain oblivious to how your parents truly sacrificed themselves for you."**

The beast continued to walk into the shadows leaving Naruto alone in the giant room. If anyone else had been with him at that moment they would have punched him across the face for even thinking of trusting the fox. Hell, he wanted to do it himself right now, but he could sense sincerity in the fox's words. A hidden desire of some kind. To be believed. It had said it had an obligation to his mother. He sighed deeply, then passed through the bars following the demon into the shadows.

There was silence between the two. Naruto had never been this close to Kyuubi without bars holding it back, but based on the fact that he hadn't been eaten yet, it seemed he could trust it for now. He needed to do something to break this uncomfortable silence though. If there was one thing that Naruto couldn't stand it was silence, but what could he possibly talk about with a nine tailed demon fox that had been sealed within his body since birth?

"So uhhh…" He began awkwardly earning the demons attention. Glowing red eyes turning down towards him in the darkness. "Were…w-were you and my mom close?" The demon turned its eyes forward to the darkness once again.

**"She was my container. Of course we were close. I was sealed inside her."** Its growl was slightly aggressive at having to deal with such a… human question.

"N-no no…I-I mean, were you two close like friends? Did you get along?" He clarified nearly losing his nerves before the irritated demon.

Kyuubi noticeably paused. Naruto was three steps further before he noticed, and the fox started moving again. **"Our relationship was the same for me as it has been with you. Whenever she was in trouble she would draw on my power, then I would try and break free or turn her wild."** The beast's voice became almost soft. **"She was always so… concerned for me afterward… She would even go out of her way to visit me for hours. Just to talk to me. Try to befriend me… To form a relationship I never thought a jinchuuriki could have with their bijuu."**

Naruto folded his arms across his chest as his head tilted in confusion. "Jinchuuriki…? Bijuu…?"

The demon sighed and mumbled something about the mortals of Konoha not properly informing him of the basics of his situation. **"A jinchuuriki is a person like you or that Gaara kid that have a tailed beast sealed within them. The Bijuu are the tailed beasts themselves like me and Shukaku."** Naruto nodded in understanding at the brief explanation. **"She was a… nice person. I would dare say I even considered her my one and only friend."**

He frowned sadly at the demon. "But you still killed her and my father…" The beast went silent once more for a few minutes before it spoke again.

**"I am not seeking your forgiveness or your understanding, brat. Just because you are her son doesn't mean I have to like you. After all, it's because of you I was released and sealed back up in the first place."** It growled, anger seeping back into its voice. Naruto turned his head downwards with a frown set on his face.

After a few minutes of walking in darkness a large door even bigger than the Kyuubi materialized before them. As they approached, the doors opened gently and Kyuubi stepped inside without slowing. Naruto had just begun to follow it inside when he was engulfed in a bright light. "W-what's going on?"

The demon's voice calmly explained. **"This place contains my memories. It's the only way to show you what happened that night."**

The light began to fade, replaced by a stone room with many engravings in the walls and floor, torches appeared in tall sconces illuminating the previously dark room yet the flame appeared to be frozen in time. A slab rose from the ground soundlessly passing through the rock followed by three individuals phasing up from the ground an older woman and a female medic were at the base of the stone slab and the man with a deep look of concentration held his hands over the center of the the rock table. A third woman phased up through the stone slab until she lay prone and obviously pregnant on it. No one in the scene moved an inch not even an intake of breath, but Naruto recognized the woman and the man standing at her side.

"Th-that's my…mom…a-and dad." His gaze turned to where the fox had been moments before. "H-hey what the hell is…AHHHH!" He jumped back at the sight of the fox. Well more specifically, one of his claws that suddenly protruded from the wall yet didn't cause damage as it moved across the room. It seemed the Kyuubi was too big for the small room.

**"Hmm…this could be troublesome."** Naruto could hear a demonic sigh as a bubbly crimson aura enveloped the Kyuubi's claw and Naruto could guess, its entire body as well. **"I suppose I shall bestow upon you a rare honour. Only a hand**ful of humans have had the honour of witnessing this."

Naruto was confused as the beast sounded less and less…demonic as its claw shrank and retracted back into the wall. It was a few minutes before he could hear an entirely new sultry female voice come from the direction the foxes claw had disappeared. "Ahhhh… It's been years since I have taken this form before a human. I much prefer my fox form, but this is nice too…"

As Naruto looked on the first thing he saw appear through the wall was a pair of breasts as large as Tsunade's, but they didn't sag under their weight. In fact they seemed to defy gravity as they remained bobbing in the air like they were floating in unseen water. As Naruto stared at the amazing breasts the female body they belonged to passed through the wall.

She was very young, perhaps between twenty to twenty five years old. She had young healthy skin that radiated in the dim orange light of the torches. Her body was a fit hourglass shape that would plague the dreams of any man that was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it. Her hair was a free flowing orange that reached down just above her rear where nine glorious orange tails appeared and fanned out behind her, while long bangs framed her whisker cheeked face then fell to teasingly cover her nipples. On the top of her head sticking out of the mane of hair were two orange and black fox ears. One canine hung over her bottom lip easily sharp enough to rip a man's throat out. Her nails were long and pointed, sharp enough to put a kunai to shame. Naruto had no doubt she could slit his throat with the simple flick of a finger. Finally his eyes were drawn to hers. They were a deep crimson like blood and slitted like a wild animal's. Yet with her gentle condescending smile she didn't seem to mean him any harm. Looking her naked body up and down his mind finally fully registered what he was seeing, and he felt a blush explode onto his face, a river of blood threatening to leave his nose like someone had turned the valve of a tap.

"K-K-Kyu…" he began.

"…rama," she said making Naruto blink. "That's my real name. Kurama, and I would appreciate it you didn't use that insulting name again. I swear you mortals see a nine tailed fox and the first thing you think of calling me is Kyuubi! I am clearly intelligent, but none of you bother to even ask me what my name is. I mean, I have existed for hundreds of years. Obviously I would have chosen a name for myself in that time if I didn't already have one, don't you think?" He nodded dumbly as he she walked towards him elegantly. Her breasts bouncing fluidly with every step. Yet somehow her bangs covered her nipples perfectly every time. "You mortals are so weak, especially the males."

She parted her bangs so her nipples could be seen unobstructed for the first time since her appearance. Naruto's blue eyes were glued to them. Then as if knowing what he was thinking she grabbed him by the wrist and brought his hand to her breast.

"Just show a little skin, and they are putty in your hands. It's kind of sad, really." She grinned foxily at him. "Make sure you take a nice hard grope to get this this out of your system. I want you to concentrate."

Naruto did just that, and she almost moaned surprised by the strength of his grasp. His thumb tweaked her nipple, and her resolve was tested again. Her eyes were drawn to the tent in his pants, and Kurama stared at it for a moment before she slapped his hand away harder than necessary.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. Any more stimulation and you're going to need some more attention." She winked making him blush.

Once Naruto calmed down he looked at her, trying his best to not stare at her naked body. "So…what is all this Kyu…umm…K-Kurama-chan?" She smirked at him.

"'Kurama-chan,' huh? Whatever happened to 'dumb fox' or 'stupid nine tails?' Didn't you like calling me those names?" The vixen smiled as he blushed and shuffled his feet then sighed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the honorific by the way. Besides your mother you are the only one who has ever called me that."

Looking at Naruto's parents her smile turned into a frown. She walked toward the older blond, and Naruto followed. Before he could ask anything the moment unfroze, and the room was suddenly filled with his mother's screaming and panting breathes as she pushed the unborn Naruto from her body. His father meanwhile was struggling to keep the seal on her belly closed while the two other woman were delivering Naruto into the world. A frown came onto his face as he saw how much his birth was hurting his mother.

"When a female jinchuuriki is pregnant there is great risk of the tailed beast inside them breaking free since the seal is weakened during childbirth." She smiled. "It also allows us to pass our chakra into their system, altering their bodies slightly along with their child. You can thank me for those cute whiskers of yours. Just one more kid and your mother would have some just like them." She grinned down at him, and he blushed as her plump lips curved. Her face turned serious once more "I cared about your mother dearly, her and your father, but I am possibly the single most powerful force of nature. A beast that was said to crush a mountains with a single tail, and cause tsunami's and earthquakes with but a single step, was imprisoned and handed down through your clan like a family heirloom…I wished to be free once again. I had confidence that your mother would survive my escape. She was always so much stronger than people gave her credit for… I-I just couldn't stay like that for another moment. I needed to be free. Do you have any idea how it feels to be sealed inside someone? When the only thing I can do is play tug of war with my own chakra…? It's a horrible feeling, I assure you. I have forgotten what the sun even looks like. The smell of fresh air."

Naruto looked at her sadly. Her crimson eyes almost threatening tears. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He'd had no idea the great demon could feel this way. He couldn't even imagine how it must have felt to be passed along from one host to the next. Tasting freedom for one brief moment then being shoved into an entirely different prison. Utterly powerless. For the self professed most powerful force of nature that must have been the worst feeling in the world.

"K-Kurama-chan I'm…" he began, but he was interrupted by the loud cries of a young baby. Naruto turned his attention to the healthy baby boy, and smiled at his own whiskered cheeks. He looked on fondly at the loving smiles his parents gave him. The older woman took the baby away from them and walked away to clean the baby with the medic. Naruto looked around the room confused. "Wait…What happened? I was expecting you to be set free around here…"

Kurama frowned and shook her head. "Not yet. Your mother and father were too strong for my escape. It's because of _him_ I was finally _freed_ from Kushina." The venom was clear in her voice.

Naruto blinked and looked back at the two women. A man wearing a mask and a cloak that completely enveloped his body phased through the door in real time. It wasn't just the memory of the man catching up to the scene. He had phased through the door in the past. The man instantly killed the two woman and cradled the baby Naruto in his arms poised to kill him with a kunai. Minato was about to stabilize the seal when the man's appearance was made known to the happy parents by a scream from the dying women.

"Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, step away from the jinchuuriki." The new parents stared at him horrified as he held their child. "Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute."

Naruto stared at the events unfolding after the man's arrival. How his father had saved him only for the man to get rid of both Minato and the young Naruto by covering the child's blanket in explosive tags. Minato had teleported to a safe location with the baby. He knew his father and himself must be alive, after all who would seal Kurama into him if they weren't, but he was left alone with his mother and the masked man.

"It seems he escaped…No matter, I have no use for him, but for you Kyuubi, I do…" His one eye that was exposed through the mask stared at the black hole at the center of the seal in the woman's belly before he grabbed the still conscious but weak woman and threw her over his shoulder.

Naruto growled and attacked the man, throwing kicks and punches that simply went through him, but still he continued to attack long after the man had made his exit. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked on helplessly. Nothing but a passive observer in this moment of time as the scenery passed by them even as they stood following Kushina and the man through the forest.

Kurama walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we must continue the memory if you want the full truth of that night." He nodded and suddenly the scenery stopped rushing by them. They had arrived at an open area that looked like it had been set up for a ritual. A small lake with thick rocks sticking out from the water all of them with a flat surface. Kushina was thrown onto a small one just a little above the surface of the lake and her arms quickly bound to two of the rocks with chains of chakra. She looked exhausted from giving birth and could barely support her own weight, but she stood defiantly. The masked man stood on land just inches from the lake. The scene made the blond boy's blood boil.

Naruto looked on helpless. Unable to do anything as a cloak of blood red chakra enveloped his mother as she drew on the power of the Kyuubi to try and break free. Her mouth gaped open wide like the loudest scream she had ever produced, but no sound escaped as the power was drawn out of her. He bit his lower lip and turned away from the horrible sight. He did not want to see his mother in such a painful position.

"Now then, come out Kyuubi!" The man yelled as his one visible eye glowed red in the distance. Black energy erupted from Kushina's stomach slowly turning red, already taking the form of the powerful nine tailed demon fox. Within seconds it had broken free of its bonds and taken form in all its terrible glory.

Naruto noticeably shook as he took in the sight. Kurama when she was in the seal wasn't nearly as big in his mindscape as the terrifying sight before him. She could make the entire leaf village her litter box if she wished. She howled at the moon with a terrible roar that Naruto could have sworn shook the ground he stood on.

Kushina's body fell to the stone as the chains disappeared. Naruto almost rushed in to catch her but remembered he could do nothing to affect the vision. He growled and closed his eyes tightly at the feeling of uselessness. Kurama's claw began to descend on the cloaked man on the beach, but the man turned to the great demon above him as calm and collected as ever as he simply stared. Kurama's momentum halted, and slowly Kurama's eyes turned into an exact replica of the sharingan. Naruto was about to turn around and ask what was happening, but the fox-girl had already guessed what he was going to say.

"That man had the Sharingan. However, only the most powerful of Sharingan can control me. I know of only one man who has done so in the past." Naruto looked on at her. She hesitated like the answer was obvious. "Madara Uchiha, a co-founder of Konoha and former head of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto felt like he had heard the name before. Then his eyes went wide. "Wait a minute, I read about him in one of my textbooks back in the academy. He founded Konoha with the first Hokage like a hundred years ago! He should be long dead by now."

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes he should… but for some reason it seems he isn't." Her frown deepened. She hated this part. The event that had only happened two times in her long life, thirteen years ago and who knows how many years before when she fought the first Hokage with Madara at the valley of the end, the two times in her life when her will had been completely suppressed. The worst part was that she was aware of everything around her. Everything she did and saw. Yet she could do nothing but obey the lesser creature controlling her. Her growl intensified as her great claw hovered above the man, but nothing beyond that.

The giant fox Kurama turned to kill the weakened Kushina, but she was saved at the last moment by Minato who teleported in and out in the blink of an eye leaving the masked man and Kurama alone. Though she was being controlled, she growled very loudly as she meekly turned to the man.

"You will be summoned when I need you. Sit." Like an obedient dog the fox sat down. The present Kurama's nails pierced her palm she was balling her fists so tightly. Fat drops of blood dripped from her fists as the man disappeared.

"We can skip this part…" She said tightly as she saw her former self sitting on her haunches looking at the stars forlornly.

The scene changed. This time Naruto and Kurama were floating in the air over the village Naruto jumped at the shock, but once he found he wasn't falling to his death he did a few test jumps and saw his feet hit solid ground in mid-air looking at him a smile crossed Kurama's face as her fists lightened their vice like grip.

"Let's speed this part up a bit." Her smile was tight and sad. "The villagers are still fools, but perhaps you will understand why they hate me."

Her past self had just appeared in the middle of the village and was currently running rampant through the village. The world seemed like the fast forward button had been hit. The destruction was so sudden that Naruto couldn't believe it. Kurama killed and stomped on the village's buildings at a ridiculous rate.

As a ball of dense purple chakra gathered in the beast's mouth time returned to it's normal flow. Both the human Kurama and the fox turned towards the Hokage monument. There on the face that had been constructed in his honour was the fourth Hokage. Naruto smiled glad to see he was unhurt, but grew worried when he didn't see his mother. The nine tailed fox Kurama fired the pent up energy at him, but numinous seals appeared before the monument to swallow up the attack completely. Behind the Hokage monument safely away from the village a large scale explosion that could have swallowed the village went off. Naruto could only hope no one was hurt.

The masked man that was controlling the demon fox appeared behind the blond Hokage. Naruto was about to yell out to him, but it seemed he already knew as he spun to attack. Naruto saw his attack pass harmlessly through the man just like Naruto's own attacks in the cave. The man became solid as he grabbed the older blond's wrist. It looked like Minato was being sucked into the unobstructed eye behind his mask, but he teleported away at the last second. The unknown Uchiha seemed disappointed at the blond's escape, but he too disappeared no doubt following the fourth Hokage. Naruto turned to Kurama hoping she had been there to see the conflict, but she shook her head making him frown bitterly. A battle between his father and that man would have been something amazing.

Kurama noticeably smiled as she saw her fox form's eyes return to their normal crimson slitted form. Minato had severed her connection with the masked man. For that act alone she would be eternally grateful. Especially since she knew that freedom was still on the table for the giant fox. Her past self was already out of the village boundaries. She would take freedom over lifelong gratitude and imprisonment.

"I just wanted to get away…" The words were just a whisper from the orange haired woman as the ninja of the leaf continued to attack her.

The scene once again fast forwarded as Kurama was attacked by the entire shinobi corps who didn't understand her attempt at retreat thinking that they had driven the demon back. The demon was swarmed by shinobi, and she swatted them away killing dozens. The third Hokage hit the Kyuubi with some sort of extending black and gold staff protecting a group of ninja from a swinging tail. Naruto chucked as he recognized the old man in his ninja gear. He couldn't believe the old man ever looked that ridiculous in his kabuto helmet with a staff as thick as his body jumping around like a man a quarter his age.

The fast forward continued as the ninja continued to harass the Kyuubi away from the village until the chief toad Gamabunta appeared from the sky and landed on the nine tailed fox signifying the return to normal speed. She had been charging up the purple chakra ball technique again in a desperate attempt to finally gain her freedom.

Naruto blinked, and they were in a new location with their feet firmly on the ground. The fox's attack that was still in its mouth went off destroying the area without harm to anyone. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, but right now he was amazed by his father. To think he could teleport the nine tailed fox away from the village like that. The effort clearly showed on his face but it was still an amazing feat.

Kushina and baby Naruto were now in his arms. The only safe teleportation tag he had left outside the village must have been where he'd hidden the two. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat he had a strong feeling the climax was at hand now that it was just Minato, Kushina, the new-born Naruto and the nine tailed fox demon.

His mother winced as golden chains made of chakra emerged from her body and wrapped around the great demon while at the same time forming a complex seal barrier. Naruto couldn't help but release a lengthy "WOOOOOOW!" Followed by, "My parents were awesome!"

Kurama smiled fondly at the two and nodded her head as they spoke to one another before Minato used the Shiki Fūjin offering up his soul in order to seal away half of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto sniffled and wiped his eyes as he heard what they were saying about him. As the baby him lay there his face turned to one of horror as he saw the nine tailed demon fox impale his parents with a single claw as they jumped in front of an attack aimed at him. Holding it in place a single drop of their mixed blood dropped onto young Naruto's chest. The baby remained undisturbed as he lay on the ceremonial alter his father summoned. He couldn't help but walk slowly to his parent's side as his mother said her final words to her son before she died.

"Naruto," she began her eyes laden with exhaustion after everything that has happened to her, but through sheer willpower they remained open as she spoke her final words. "Don't be a picky eater. Eat heartily… so you grow big and strong. Take a bath every day and keep warm, and don't stay up late… Get enough sleep, and make friends…You don't need a lot … but …just a few true friends you can really trust… I was never good at it myself, but study hard and practice your ninjutsu… but everyone has things they're good at and things they're not. So if you have a hard time… don't let it get you down. Respect your senseis and senpais at the academy…"

Naruto tugged on his collar while Kurama smiled at him. He had only fulfilled a few of his mother's wishes so far. Thank Kami he loved baths and his friends. "Oh … and one more important thing, about the three ninja vices… be especially careful when lending or borrowing money… and save… the money you earn from missions and don't drink until you're 20. Drinking too much is bad for you… So take it easy… and as for women… I'm a woman… So I don't really understand, but anyway… there are only men and women… So you will find yourself interested in women… but just don't… fall for a strange one … Find a woman like your mom…"

"...and speaking of vice… one more thing. Watch out for Jiraiya-sensei…" Her fatally wounded husband chuckled behind her as even more tears welled up in their eyes, but she struggled not to sob as she continued. "Naruto, you will face… many painful times… and hard times… but just be yourself… Have your dreams… and the confidence to make those dreams come true. I really really really really really… wish I could be there to teach you so many more things… I really wish I could be with you longer… I love you…" She went silent for a moment then weakly smiled apologetically to her husband. "…Minato I'm sorry… for talking so much…"

He smiled and shook his head lightly. "No… It's alright… Naruto… as your father… I'll just second everything your chatty mom said!" The older Naruto nodded his head tears in his eyes after everything that had been said.

Kushina looked behind her at the great fox demon and smiled at her weakly. "I am truly… sorry to have… to do this to you again…Kurama-chan. I know how… much your freedom means to you…but I can't just… let you run free… I know you are good… deep down… but I…I cant just turn my back… on the duty Mito Uzumaki…left for me. As your Jinchuriki… I hope… one day you can forgive me, and… maybe you can even be friends with my son… Like we were." She smiled weakly then turned her head to Minato. "I love you, Minato-kun."

He smiled back at her lovingly. "I love you too Kushina-chan." His smiled weakened. "It's time for us to go now." She nodded, and they both looked towards baby Naruto a smile only loving parents could give to their child on their faces.

"We love you, Naruto."

The moment ended as the area turned white once more leaving Naruto and Kurama alone. The young genin still looking to the spot where his parents lay with a smile on his face as a single tear slid down his cheek. "They sacrificed so much for me…" Kurama walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder.

"They loved you dearly." She chuckled softly. "Kushina-chan would never shut up about you once she learned she was pregnant. It was always Naruto this and Naruto that with her. She wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how much I told her I didn't care." She sighed. "She truly loved you with all her heart and would have done anything for you. She was truly a proud mother. If she was still alive today she would be the best mother in the world." Naruto nodded accepting the comfort from the orange haired demon.

"So…now what?" He said as he turned his blue eyes to her locking onto her crimson slits. A smile formed on her lips.

"Well…I was going to just let you go after this whether you still hated me or forgave me. I thought I didn't really care," she sighed, "but looking back on that memory I'm feeling very…soft right now." She turned around. "Follow me, there is much we must discuss before we reach our next destination." Naruto was now finding he trusted the fox. He couldn't blame her for attempting to kill him as a baby after she had just been set free. He walked beside her trying his best to not stare at her naked body or large assets.

"Ummm…" He began awkwardly giving into temptation and staring at her body. Thankfully she didn't appear insulted. "H-how come you don't wear any clothes?"

She turned to him and giggled as she moved closer trailing one hand along the side of his head pulling him towards her till his whiskered cheek rubbed against her bare flesh. His face was the brightest shade of red she had ever seen.

"Ohhhh, Naruto-kun if I didn't know any better one would think you don't like seeing a well-endowed beautiful woman like me naked…" He shook his head against her breasts making her giggle. "The reason is because 'clothes' as you call them are just too constrictive for my tastes. I prefer to be naked and free rather than clothed and restricted. Though I will admit when I was free all those years ago whenever I entered a village I had to wear those layers of cotton and wool and whatever else you have in your clothes nowadays or I would cause a commotion. I even had to remove my tails and ears to keep up my disguise."

For a moment she pouted as her tails were pulled into her body and her ears went into her head just to prove her point. They came back out slowly returning her to her half human half vixen form. Naruto nodded dumbly as her hand reached down to his butt and gave it a light smack taking him by surprise.

"So, do you want me naked or clothed, Naruto_-kun?"_ Her foxy grin covering her face once again.

"I-It's up to you, Kurama-chan," he said. A bright red tint appearing on his cheeks. Her grin widened in return.

"Naked it is then, handsome." She giggled then kissed his cheek. Playing with this boy was certainly the most fun she'd had in over a decade. She fought down her amusement and addressed Naruto seriously. "Now the business I wanted to talk about. It is about my chakra."

Naruto turned to her the blush fading from his cheeks and returning to their normal colour as his attention focused fully on her face as she explained.

"As you know a few times now you have been able to tap into my chakra in times of dire need like when you fought Haku on your first mission or Sasuke at the valley of the end. It was a weak amount of my chakra, but you felt it right? My presence. Me whispering in your ear to use more and more power." Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure about the other times, but when he had gained a fox tail and ears made of chakra during his battle with Sasuke he had heard her, but of course it had been the male sounding demonic voice of her fox form.

"When you achieve nine tails of my chakra or you can't handle what you have taken and I push hard enough I will be able to escape from your body probably killing you in the process since you're not as tough as your mother. While you only used one tail of my chakra in the past you were very close to me tempting you further." Naruto winced at the thought of Kurama breaking through his stomach like she did from his mother's so many years ago.

"So…you're warning me not to use it too much?" Her grin almost split her face.

"No, not warn, Naruto…More like offering my services." He raised an eyebrow. "I already told you your Saimin no Jutsu's weakness, correct?" He nodded still confused, but allowing her to continue. "Well… if I add my chakra to your own then you will be able to use the jutsu to overpower even the greatest of your foes. Even your sensei's, two of the three Sannin could not overpower you. Perhaps even the majority of the Akatsuki could be quelled if we pour enough of our combined chakra into the jutsu."

Naruto was grinning wildly. "Wow! That's awesome. With all of your chakra combined with mine we could use the jutsu an unlimited amount of ti…" The woman's back was bent far back her chest pointed at the sky as she howled in laughter. "…Ummm…W-what did I say?"

She recovered slowly, wiping a tear from her eye. Once the chuckles finally passed she addressed a slightly annoyed Naruto who was oblivious to what was so hysterical. "You think you can handle all of my chakra the way you are? Dream on. Your amazing at many things, I will give you that, but you need at least two, maybe four, years of strict chakra control training before you can even dream to control that much of my chakra. Even if I don't _try_ to take over your body you could probably only use three or four tails of chakra before you became a feral beast. Anymore and you would die, and of course if you die I die. So I would push, and take over your body."

He frowned lightly and looked down. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…and it wont be easy, but I promise I will help train you to control my chakra. You will have to endure great pain though. You have to learn to control your body while my chakra tries to dominate your will. Only then will your body be able to handle more and more of the chakra when I am not controlling your body. Understand?" Her smile was enchanting and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her face.

He nodded. "…but how will I know you won't escape when I try to use too much of your chakra? You could easily break free at any moment if I can't control it well enough." Her smile didn't waver. It was a natural thing to ask.

"I can only give you my word." She went silent for a moment before she continued. "I love and desire my freedom. I have dreamed of nothing more, but my selfishness killed my one and only true friend…" She went silent caressing the blond's whiskered cheek almost as lovingly as Hinata. "I will admit. I have grown very fond of you. Naruto, I will be honest with you. I haven't felt this way since your mother…well your mother and father. The best part about you is that you're the best parts of both of them mixed into one. Inside and out."

Naruto was awestruck his mind racing at what she could mean by that.

Then she whispered in his ear chest pressed against his. "I offered the same deal to control my power to your mother years ago when we started getting friendly. At the time I had a little crush on Minato. So I made a deal with her. If she would allow me to share her senses I would help her control my chakra. However, I grew bored with only feeling Minato's thrusts second hand and altered the deal. I brought him to her mindscape, but he said he would only have sex with me if his lover joined in." She purred lovingly as she remembered all those years ago. "We had some amazing nights of passion that I will never forget. If you like, we can share the same…Thirteen years is far too long to go without one single passionate moment, don't you think?"

He nodded dumbly. He couldn't believe that Kurama was telling him that she had had sex with both of the blond's parents, and by the look of desire on her face she was hoping to do the same with him. He swallowed a large lump in his throat as she kissed his neck.

"D-d-do we have to?" His voice was low as he tried to resist the temptation of the seductive vixen. He was still overwhelmed and confused at what had happened in the past twenty four hours.

A smile spread on her face as she once again whispered into his ear. "It is my one condition. Help me scratch this thirteen year old itch, and my 'services' will be all yours whenever you please. You can come here and fuck me any time you like. I'll train you on how to control my chakra, and I…"

She purred as a door appeared, and they entered a room with a bed with crimson silk sheets but nothing else he had seen in Hinata or Tenten's rooms, no makeup, no bathroom, no closet, no bookcase, or even a window. When he thought about it she wouldn't ever have a use for any of that stuff. Just a nice, cozy, and inviting bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and guided Naruto to her side.

She once again kissed his neck, and her hand reached his growing erection covered by his clothes. "I get to play with this large thing that has pleasured so many women already."

He moaned as her hand squeezed his erection. She licked her lips like she was waiting for a meal. "…And…you promise you won't do anything harmful?" He panted. "Do you swear you will uphold your end of the deal and not try to break free." She hovered over his neck her hot breaths arousing him further.

"My selfishness killed my best friend. I swear I won't do anything you don't want me to." Her smile was sincere and Naruto wanted to believe her.

He had no real reason to believe this demon. After all, he had been watching her retelling of past events, not necessarily the past itself. For all he knew she was lying through her sharp fangs just so he would let down his guard, but if that was the case, then why would she bother with something so elaborate when she could have just ripped him to shreds the moment he passed through the gate of the seal and overtaken his body. He swallowed a lump. He knew he was taking a risk here, but like always, he went with his gut and trusted the nine tailed demon. Whether he would be happy with this decision or regret it for the rest of his life he made his choice.

He nodded, a moan escaping his lips. "Okay then…If this is what you want Kurama-chan."

She smiled lovingly as she quietly said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Their eyes shut gently, and her lips met his. The hand on his dick instantly went up his shirt moving over his hard chest. The feeling alone made her moan.

Naruto sought to dominate the kiss Kurama growled at first nipping at him with her extended canines, but the blond didn't back off. She hated being controlled. She did not enjoy it when someone else tried to establish dominance over her in any way, shape, or form, but slowly she was remembering the kisses Minato and Kushina had shared where they would fight for dominance. She remembered how she felt when Kushina used to kiss her the same way. The red headed Uzumaki didn't love her like she loved Minato. Kurama had been envious of him, but she seemed to whenever she gave the demon passionate kisses just like this one. It seemed to be something her son had inherited. He had that special something. Something that drew the fox demon to him. He kissed her with the same passion as he kissed those he loved. His tongue entered her mouth with no further resistance.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw a tear run down the demon girl's whiskered cheek. "Is something wrong?" He asked after slowly breaking the kiss.

A smile slowly crept onto her face and she shook her head "No…you just remind me so much of Kushina." A gentle hand caressed his whiskered cheek. "I cared about her so deeply, and she treated me as a friend. In return I took her life as I tried to kill you…I don't think she was aware of just how much I loved her…She must have hated me during her final moments."

Naruto looked at the girl sadly and wiped away her tears with a thumb. "I don't think she did. After all, if I really am just like my mom then there is no way she could have hated you for wanting your freedom to the very end. I am sure she considered you a dear friend," he then chuckled, "and as for loving her, I am sure she was aware of your feelings. She just didn't want to force you to say it, or hurt you since she could only love my father." His words touched the demon and the tears slowly stopped. She wiped what was left away. Then kissed his cheek giggling.

"That sounds like something Minato would say…You really are the best of those two rolled into one." Naruto blushed and chuckled while rubbing the back of his blond spiky head. The vixen woman slowly closed the distance between their lips once again. They were kissing passionately, her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her large chest pressing against his. Once again he was dominating the kiss, but this time her tongue mingled with his. Her own moans of pleasure escaped her lips as her nine tails wagged happily behind her. Naruto looked at their movements, and he smiled happy that he was making the neglected demon feel so good.

This woman had killed his parents, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to hate her. She had been desperate and trapped for unknown decades. All she wanted was her long denied freedom, and the moment she had been freed she had been enslaved. Kurama could have lied to him, said that the masked man had taken control and forced her to kill his parents as she was being sealed into his new-born body, but instead she'd purposely shown him an image that undeniably made her the murderer. She wasn't forced in anyway other than her own need for freedom.

It was her fault his parents had died, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry for her unfortunate existence. Kurama had been reduced from the greatest and most powerful demon to a jailed, trapped, and scared woman. When attacking Konoha she was being controlled, and she was clearly regretful for what she had done. She knew there was nothing she could do to truly earn his forgiveness so she didn't ask, but Naruto was willing to look past it. Like always, he couldn't bring himself to hate someone that had even the faintest of speck of good in their heart no matter what they had done.

Their bodies toppled to the large bed. Their lips still pressed together in a passionate kiss. Naruto's tongue battled with the demon in his embrace while she, of course, fought back against him. She liked the method in which Kushina and now Naruto tried to dominate her, but she wasn't one to just lay down and take it. She fought back, made Naruto moan from the passion of the kiss. Her hands moved along his body removing or tearing each article of clothing one at a time until he was naked before her. She purred at the sight of his toned body and throbbing erection before her. The human body, at least, was truly amazing.

Kurama lay on the bed below Naruto who was smiling at her confidently. She blushed a light red as she looked up at him. He had the looks of Minato and the confidence of Kushina, going by how he made love to the four girls in his harem at least. The vixen remembered how she'd assumed her human form to furiously masturbate her neglected womanhood as she watched him do them. Pleasure was one of the things the human body did better than any other form.

She was a pride filled creature, but she figured she could be submissive… Just this once. It wouldn't hurt her pride too much to let Naruto dominate her. Besides, this submissive thing was a one-time thing. He would witness her full wrath the next time they mated.

She bent her legs and spread them wide, much to Naruto's confusion. He didn't expect her to surrender herself to him so quickly. She was panting lightly as she smiled. "Naruto-kun…take that huge cock of yours and drive it into me as hard as you can. I am begging for it."

His eyes opened wide. He was certainly very surprised to hear the great and powerful Kyuubi beg a human for anything, but he shrugged and decided to surprise the centuries old demon. He grabbed one of her legs and straddled the other as he turned her onto her side before he drove into the submissive vixen in one smooth stroke.

She gasped at first. She had expected him to take her from the front. Instead he was thrusting madly into her on her side. She had never been taken this way, and she couldn't believe how weak she felt as she succumbed to the pleasurable new brand of sex.

"Kurama-chan…you feel so good right now." He gasped out. He felt like her pussy was crushing and wrapping around his manhood like the strongest of constrictors while also trying to suck him dry like the most powerful of vacuums. He had to work even to pull out, and when he thrust back in he could swear the head was being sucked into her snatch. He moaned loudly, "Ohhhhhh you feel amazing! Definitely one of the best I've ever had."

She growled noticeably under him. She was used to being called THE best her lovers had ever had, but she figured he would never put her in front of Hinata or Tenten or anyone else in his harem. Her fox ears drooped at the thought.

Naruto was quick to notice this, and he knew he had made a mistake. He bent down forcing her leg all the way into her shoulder and passionately kissed her lips with as much love and attention as he could muster. He wanted all of his lovers to feel loved and wanted. He wasn't going to make any of them feel like they were second to anyone else.

He broke the kiss gently to get air in their lungs once more. They smiled at each other for a moment, red eyes staring deeply into cerulean blue ones. Next thing they knew they were once again engaged in a deep passionate kiss their tongues mingled battling for dominance. She moaned breathlessly as he resumed thrusting even as she was bent in half. She felt so good right now, Naruto was so eager, he wasn't even giving her a chance to react or even breath. She felt so alive right now as he thrust madly inside her poking the entrance of her womb. He certainly was Minato's child if he could make her feel like this, perhaps even better than his father.

She panted, "Naruto-kun…y-you can be as rough as you want. I want you so bad right now. Punish me. Take out all your anger on me right now."

He nodded in compliance he would get a little rough with the girls if they asked for it. The prime example being Sakura, but he figured he wouldn't ask if she was sure. Like she had said, he still felt a little anger over the deaths of his parents. Administrating a little roughness to his new lover would definitely help. He wasn't one to hold grudges, but he couldn't just let her off with just a slap on the wrist. Perhaps a few slaps on the ass would suffice.

He turned her over onto her knees, upper body pressed against the bed with her ass high in the air. Naruto smirked at the vixen who was wiggling, obviously wanting the doggy style sex he was preparing for. He chuckled and remained still as he moved his hand along the soft skin of her toned ass. It was certainly a sight to behold. He would even admit to himself it looked better than Hinata's or Ino's, but that was probably just because she was in a body that was much older than them.

His attention shifted as he observed her nine tails as they waved above her prone body. They were a very beautiful shade of orange not even a speck of black or white or a hair out of place. They were obviously well taken care of. He supposed Kurama didn't have much to do here in the seal so she took care of her tails. His hand reached for one and gently rubbed it feeling the silky texture.

The fox girl gasped as her face turned a bright red. "Wh-wh-where d-do you t-think you're touching?"

Naruto smirked he may have found her weak spot. He gripped again tighter, and she moaned as her face fell to the bed. Gripping the tail after every word as he stroked from the tip to the base he said, "well, well, well! Seems I have found the great and powerful Kyuubi's one weakness." She turned her head on the bed. Her bright red face panting hotly as her tongue lolled out in pleasure before she pulled it back in.

"N-n-no! You don't understand. It's AHHHHH…" She released a yelp of pain, that quickly turned into a moan after the grinning blond delivered a powerful slap to her ass. She once again tried to object, but another hard slap silenced her, minus the deep moan she released. She didn't even feel any pain that time.

"Now, now, now. Don't lie to me, Kurama-chan." He rubbed the red part of one of her sensitive ass cheeks with a single finger which made her curl her fingers and toes. "Now, answer me honestly. This is making you feel really good, isn't it? You like me holding one of your tails while I do something like this, don't you?" He rubbed his fully erect manhood along her pussy lips as he grinned.

She nodded pitifully into the bed, once again hiding her face. "Y-yes! I-it makes me feel sooooooo good." She moaned the word 'so' to the open air as her face left the mattress.

"Then allow me to make you feel even better!" With his grin threatening to split his face he brought his hands into a familiar cross formation. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

In a puff of smoke seven Naruto's appeared, two on either side of Naruto, and three kneeling in front of Kurama. All of them with his foxy grin and rock hard cock. Before she could ask what he had planned, she moaned louder than she ever had in her life as the clones beside the original blond grabbed two tails each and began stroking. The fox girl had never in her life felt such pleasure before. She resisted the urge to come at the spot. Barely.

The Naruto clone directly in front of her inched closer on his knees. His eight inch erection so close to her that the smell of it alone made an animalistic urge run through her body which she couldn't respond to because of her weakened position. Seeing her with hunger in her crimson eyes as they rolled up in her head to look him in the eyes the clone took hold of his cock and rubbed it against her lips brushing against the silk sheets of the bed. The smell of it flooded her senses, and she panted hot breaths onto it.

"You better prepare yourself, my sexy vixen, because I am not going to stop until I release a few gallons inside you." He slapped her ass again hard as he thrust into her as hard as he could mixing pleasure and pain as his full length penetrated her on the first thrust. She moaned loudly but was quickly silenced by the clone in front of her grabbing the sides of her head and putting his cock in her mouth while thrusting as hard as he could down her throat which felt just as tight as her womanhood. One hand left her head to grab the same tail that the original was holding.

Kurama felt so close to cumming right then and there, but it wasn't until the real Naruto slapped her ass once more, as hard as he could this time, that she released a muffled moan around the cock in her throat as she came hard around the original Naruto, but it did little to slow him down.

Naruto gave his clones a nod to which they seemed to understand. All the Narutos that were holding a tail turned rough in their stroking. Vice like grips ran up and down Kurama's tails roughly making thunderbolts of pleasure run up and down the vixen's spine. She moaned into the cock in her mouth and became limp, unable to move a muscle as the clones turned her mind to mush with her tails as the two clones at either end continued their pounding. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she lost contact with reality from the pleasure. She wasn't sure how many times she came.

Kurama was brought back down to earth as Naruto slapped her red ass once more to earn her attention. "You better take care of the other two clones up there Kurama-chan. Why don't you use those nice hands of yours since you're not using them right now?"

The two clones lined up hip to hip with the one thrusting into her mouth giving her a panoramic view of the blond's manhood. Kurama glanced up to see wide grins on their faces as they poked gently at her face with their eight inch members. She complied with the request and brought her hands to their shafts. They were so thick her hands barely wrapped around them as she softly moved them up and down the poles. A hard smack to the ass told her to hurry up and she obeyed the wordless order obediently.

The real Naruto moaned as he released his first load of cum inside her womanhood Kurama seemed to reach her limit. As her womb was coated in his creamy cum she came for once again. He suddenly pulled out of her. A line of cum between his cock and her pussy and his hand roughly gripping the base of her tail the only thing connecting the two lovers. Before she could even think of disengaging from the cock in her throat and looking back she received a sharp slap to her left ass cheek.

"Eyes front, Kurama-chan," he ordered. Both of her cheeks were now starting to become an apple red. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet!" He lined himself up with her asshole. Slowly and teasingly he entered the super tight hole. He felt like his dick was going to be crushed by the walls of her rear passage, but he didn't seem to care. Kurama's eyes went wide as she moaned deeply. The two clones she was giving a wonderful handjob to when Naruto had distracted her brought her attention back to them by each groping a breast and pinching a nipple hard with their forefinger and thumb.

Fucked in the ass and throat, a hard cock in each slender hand, her nipples being pinched and abused, ten hands manhandling her sensitive nine tails and the occasional slap to her ever reddening ass, Kurama had never in her centuries of life felt like she did at that moment. She doubted heaven or hell could do to her what this boy was doing to her. Not even his parents could hold a candle to him. Granted they were way more experienced, but their son had the wonderful gift of delivering exactly what his lovers need. Providing the ultimate pleasure to his girls. She couldn't help but wonder just how easily she could get used to this.

Naruto once again slapped her ass on each cheek with more force than any other time. "You better suck and stroke those cocks better Kurama-chan! If you can't finish them before you cum next then I am gonna have to slap your ass till you can't sit down for a week!" She released a muffled moan at the idea. She already thought he had taken care of that, but he would assume she had the same healing ability as him.

In the seal she didn't have a true physical body so it couldn't be healed in the same way normal healing worked. Her poor abused butt would be aching for days, Naruto would do his best to make sure that she would feel it even if she could heal. She shivered at the thought, but she wasn't going to purposely fail this challenge. She was close to cumming again herself, but the clones were gritting their teeth as their groping hands roughly massaged her. She could tell already it would come down to a photo finish.

Trying hard to ignore the sensations from her lower body Kurama gripped the cocks in her hands hard enough to make the clones wince and stroked wildly with no sense of rhythm. Her hands turned to blurs as her tight grip drove the clones wild. Their eyes shut tightly from the pleasure, moaning in ecstasy. If Kurama could smirk right now she would be. The clones finally gave out and released their cum all over the face of the fox girl.

As they popped out of existence and Kurama focused on the clone fucking her throat he noticeably gulped seeing her red eyes glow for a moment before her clawed hands powerfully grabbed his ass and trying to force him to deepthroat her while she acted like a vacuum sucking on his cock without any pause for breath while bobbing her head against his wild thrusts.

Moaning madly he took his hand away from her tail and moved it to the other side of her head. Using both hands, he thrust deeply into her allowing her hands to force his hips forward as she buried her nose into his pubes. She was forced to swallow the torrent of cum that fired down her throat without any pause to pull out and let her savour the creamy substance on her tongue. As the clone popped her throat was left suddenly empty, and she whined at the missed taste of Naruto's creamy cum.

Naruto felt the clone's experience enter his mind and fought against the urgent need for his body to cum. When he knew it was coming he could prepare himself and resist the urge for a few moments, but this was three at once from one of the most amazing women he had ever seen. He had to strain himself just to keep it in. He grit his teeth and thrust even faster inside her asshole adding more strain to his manhood till it felt like it was going to explode from the pure pleasure. Kurama's unobstructed moans filled his ears for the first time and tipped him further towards the edge.

She turned her head back to him one red eye gazing into both of his the other sealed shut with a mask of cum. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, "N-Naruto-kun…slap my ass…a-and cum as hard as you can!"

He smiled and nodded thrusting as hard as he could inside of her. His thrusts were so hard the remaining clones lost their balance on the bed and released the fox girl's tails. With one final powerful slap to her reddened ass right at the base of her tails he fired four pent up shots of cum inside her asshole as he howled his release while Kurama made a mewling sound he had never heard before loudly matching his howl. The large quantity of cum spurted out of her asshole as it reached its maximum capacity and dribbled onto the bed.

The busty vixen's whole body twitched and trembled around him for a few moments the warm cum inside her body filling her completely. When her ravaged mind finally comprehended the pleasure she was in she slumped onto the bed panting madly.

Naruto moaned lightly as his cock slipped easily from her ass. A line of cum descending from his penis to the bed sheets. He crawled up the bed until he was eye to eye with Kurama. He turned her over onto her side and lay next to her as she panted hotly into his face. "You okay there, Kurama-chan?" She smiled over at him.

"I am happier then I have been in a long time right now…You are definitely the best I've ever had Naruto-kun." She quickly wiped the cum from her face and kissed the boy passionately holding onto his body like a lifeline. Naruto's clones looked on, but backed away into a corner clearly annoyed they didn't get any action. He kissed her back happily pressing his body against hers. There was no tongue this time it was just an honest loving kiss.

Naruto slowly broke it and smiled at the fox girl as he caressed her cheek lovingly. "So what do you think? Do I pass the entry test for your training?"

She purred against the hand pretending to be in deep concentration, but she already knew the answer. She'd known it before they even began. "Of course you pass!" She said after a full minute. "One thousand times, you pass. I will happily help you, my sexy fox boy."

He blushed lightly at the pet name and rubbed the back of his head at the compliment and the new nickname.

"We will begin your training as soon as you are able. Any time you want you can come back here and give me more of that creamy stuff. I'm dying to actually taste you." She looked forlornly at the hastily discarded cum that had masked her face. "I can see why the rest of your harem girls desire it so desperately. Your cum is so hot and thick."

"We can help with that, Kurama-chan!" One of his clones piped up from near the door. His hard-on had faded slightly but it raged back to life as the couple on the bed turned to hear him out. "We can fuck you until we cum and the boss will cum onto your tongue! That way you don't get all our sexual frustration when we pop, and Kurama-chan gets a nice meal!"

Naruto hugged the orange haired woman to his chest tightly. "What do you think Kurama-chan? Are you up for four more times and a hot meal?"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I haven't had a nice hot meal in the last century. Your mother was too greedy when it came to Minato-kun's cum. Get over here boys!"

The clones whooped and rushed the bed eager to be the first to plunge into Kurama's pussy. The real Naruto chuckled and lay back as Kurama shimmied down his body to put his still erect cock in her mouth.

Kurama loved cleaning up Minato after the three of them had fucked. Whether he had been in Kushina or herself determined the unique taste of his throbbing rod. It was the only time she had been allowed to taste his cum. Naruto tasted even better, covered in her juices and the remnants of his cum. There was no taste of her rear passage since she had no use for the tunnel other than the one Naruto had just used it for.

The first clone plunged into her sopping wet pussy without any warning and she moaned around the rod in her mouth as he enthusiastically rode her as quickly as Naruto had near the end. She twirled her tongue around the head of the member not daring to take him deeper out of fear that she would once again miss the creamy taste of his cum. The clones who had been too slow began playing with her tails once again driving her to greater heights of desire.

The original Naruto also grabbed a tail idly playing with it as Kurama bobbed up and down on his cock. An orgasm wracked her body as the clone came into her pussy, and she gasped as Naruto's seed filled her from both ends at once. She had not been prepared for the taste of Naruto's cum coating her tongue. She was forced to swallow to keep from losing any of it, but Naruto refilled her mouth three times over.

"Get in there and make him cum again!" She screamed after she had swallowed his final spray eager to taste him once again. She bobbed further down on his member as the second clone began pounding into her with abandon. By the time the fourth clone had cum filling her pussy well past overflowing with his seed her eyes had rolled up in the back of her head again and she sank to the base of his cock with every thrust.

As the last clone popped out of existence Naruto pulled Kurama up to lay her head on his chest tongue lolled out of her mouth until she regained her composure. "Thank you for the meal…" She said tiredly. "I can see why your lovers fight over themselves to please you that way."

He chuckled and stroked her flowing hair. "Well I don't know about that, but I know that each and every one of them loves me truly. And I love them all back just as much."

Her black and orange fox ears flattened as she dawned a very sad expression and he felt a tear land on his chest. He smiled lightly as he turned her face to his and lowered himself down to her lips surprising the girl. There was passion behind the kiss, but it wasn't like domination she got from Minato or Kushina. It had something they didn't.

Love.

Love for Kurama that she returned eagerly. He slowly broke the kiss smiling into her eyes. "I love all of my girls, Kurama-chan. That means Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and even the girls from my fanclub." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "…and I love you too Kurama-chan."

She bit her lower lip her elongated canines drawing drops of blood. She never though she would hear anyone say that to her and mean it with all their heart like she was sure Naruto did. With her connection to Naruto it was easy to know without giving it a second thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like he had kissed her. With a passion that could match the amount he had just shown her.

They were like that for a long moment before she slowly broke the kiss. Though to be honest she never wanted to separate. They were in his mindscape so oxygen was not a necessity as she had shown earlier. They could in fact stay like that forever as long as he lived on the outside, but she didn't want to keep him forever.

She could control time to an extent in his mindscape, but unlike her, he had places to go today and Hinata would soon be returning. She broke the kiss slowly with half lidded eyes. "I love you too Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. You really are a unique and wonderful person." Naruto smiled at her and quickly kissed the corner of her lips ready for more, but she continued, "why don't you get going? You want to be there when your lovely Hyuuga shows up right?" He nodded disappointed, but smiled down at her. She smiled back kissing his neck sensually before slowly moving to his ear. "Make sure you come back soon." Her voice sounded lonely and sad. "We don't have to do any funny business just…talk. Get to know each other…I don't want to be alone again…"

He smiled at her as she bit her lower lip and caressed her cheek. "I will never let you feel like that again. Okay, Kurama-chan? I promise." He kissed her forehead once again making the fox girl blush bright red.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>(In Naruto's room)<strong>

As Naruto's eyes slowly opened he saw that he was back in his new room once more. He blinked a few times and wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't mistaken as he stretched. _"Man, what a weird dream… First I was talking with Kyuubi… It showed me the night my parents died, revealed it was actually a smoking hot girl, and then we had some really hot sex in exchange for her training me to use her chakra."_ He shook his head against his pillow. _"Maybe having a super pervert for a sensei is starting to effect my dreams…"_

_"HEY! Who do you think you are? Saying stuff like you love me then writing it off as a hot and kinky dream?"_ Said a familiar female voice from, it seemed to the blond, somewhere in the room. Naruto jumped in place a foot off the bed and looked around frantically. _"I am in your head genius…"_ she deadpanned as Naruto looked around his room five times over in less than ten seconds.

"K-Kurama-chan…" He didn't see, but he could tell she nodded. "…a-are you real?"

_"Yes, Naruto I am real. Yes, I showed you the night you were born. Yes, we did have the hottest sex I have had in hundreds of years, and yes, I did agree to train you in controlling my chakra."_ Naruto blinked as she mentioned all the things that had transpired moments ago in his mindscape, and the memories came back to him in a flood. His manhood grew to its full length. He heard a giggle from within his mind. _"If I was out there right now I would take care of that big problem there. My meal in here was nice, but I haven't eaten in the real world in over one hundred years. Your delicious cum would make a wonderful return meal."_

Naruto went silent for a moment. He hated the feeling of knowing that Kyuubi couldn't walk around on her own. That she felt so trapped by the seal. The moments they had shared were amazing, but most of the time they were surrounded by the inky blackness of the void or a room with bare walls. He didn't think he could handle it for a day, let alone a century.

A rare light-bulb flashed in his head as he thought of an idea. "Hey Kurama-chan." She responded with a casual 'yes?' "You told me in my mindscape that your chakra would fight to take over my body, right?"

_"Riiight…"_ she said curious where his unique mind was going with this.

"Well, if you can use your chakra to take over _my_ body, why don't you try to take over one of my shadow clone's bodies with your chakra. Then you can use the Kage Henge no Jutsu to turn it into any form you please! You can have a human form all your own."

He felt her blink for a moment as she sat in silence stunned. _"That…That may work…Oh my kami, that might actually work! Quick make a shadow clone! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_ She yelled at him.

"Okay, okay, relax! You don't need to shout in my ear…or head…or whatever…" He brought his hands into a cross formation. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He made a single clone appear, immediately a red chakra enveloped the clone after a moment when its features turned feral it looked like it was choking, then it popped out of existence. Naruto looked dumbstruck at the fading white smoke. "W-what happened? Did it work?"

He heard the demon sigh. _"No, your clone wasn't stable enough to handle any of my chakra. It was a good idea, really Naruto, but your chakra control just isn't that great yet. Maybe someday…"_

Naruto shook his head in a determined manner. "No. I won't give up on you after one failure Kurama-chan. Let's try again! Get ready." He once again put his hands into the cross. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He yelled once more and twenty Naruto clones appeared. He felt more than heard a sigh in his mind before Kyuubi focused and tried to control each of the clones one one at a time. The results would either puff into smoke the instant the chakra was introduced to their system or the red chakra would envelop half of their body before they popped.

The fox girl once again sighed in defeat. _"It's alright Naruto-kun. We can try again once your chakra control gets a little better. I mean, Hinata has been saying you have been getting a lot better at it, and I'll be training you to handle my chakra soon, right?"_ Despite saying that her ears were lower than they had ever been. She had really been looking forward to being free. If only temporarily. Hell, they didn't even know if this would ever work.

As usual when Naruto faced a tough challenge, he refused to give up. He shook his head, his determination just as fierce as when he needed to learn the Rasengan in one week to win his bet with Tsunade. "Hell no! I'm not giving up. If I need a more stable clone, then I will just make a more stable clone. Easy as that!" Before she could object, his fingers were already in the cross formation. He strained himself as a blue aura of chakra swirled around his body. "One…more…time…Just one more time…**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" He yelled, and in a puff of smoke a single shadow clone appeared.

Without another word Kurama already began to possess the clone, daring to hope. It didn't resist its purpose. Naruto smiled when he saw the red aura envelop its shoulders and head. The clone's fingernails and canines elongated then after a moment it began to choke, but unlike those before it it didn't pop straight away. Naruto stared, hoping this would work. After a few moments the chakra faded but the added features stayed on the clone. Its eyes were currently closed.

The blond boy gulped. "Ummm…Kurama-chan?" The clone raised its head and opened its eyes. They were now a crimson red and the pupils were elongated vertical slits.

The clone looked at its hand but didn't respond to Naruto. Then moved to the window and looked down into the road as people passed by the house like all was right with the world. The clone raised its hands to form a seal then shouted "**Kage Henge no Jutsu!**" in the blond's voice. After a puff of smoke it turned into the orange bombshell exactly how Naruto remembered her from his mindscape.

"Yes, Naruto-kun… It-it worked." She finally answered in her own sexy voice that sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could even smile at his achievement he was tackled back to the bed so hard his feet left the ground. His entire body landed dead center on the bed.

Kurama didn't waste a moment. She passionately forced her tongue into his mouth. When he moved his hands to wrap them around her waist she sensed the movement and caught him by the wrists pressing them against the bed not giving him any chance to resist her assault. The blond didn't even put up a decent struggle too distracted by the tongue in his mouth as she ravaged him.

After a minute or two she slowly broke away with light blush on her face. "Naruto-kun…I can't begin to thank you for this. You have thought of something not even my first jinchuuriki the Shodai's wife, the Shodai himself, your mother, or your father ever thought of. You've given me an actual body to move around in, to be in the world without breaking free of the seal or killing you in the process. Even if I have almost no power." Naruto smiled up at her. She was clearly giddy at all the possibilities that lay before her. Knowing that he had made her feel this way, to see her grateful smile, filled him with a joy he couldn't describe or soon forget.

"I am glad you're happy, Kurama-chan. I am so happy for you right now that I can't describe it, and I'm glad I could help you be free." He caressed her blushing whiskered cheek as she nuzzled into his hand. Her tails swung happily behind her. It was his turn to blush when his growing appendage poked her in the stomach.

"Well, I _did_ say I would take care of this bad boy if I was out, right?" She giggled lightly as she moved down his body. He was about to say that it was alright, that she didn't need to do that after regaining her freedom just moments ago but stopped when he felt her pillowy beyond double D breasts envelop his hard shaft sandwiching it deep in the valley between them. The back of his head hit the bed, hard. He closed his eyes and moaned the moment she brought her wet tongue to the tip of his cock.

He panted, "ahhhh th-that feels great, Kurama-chan." She smiled as she took small licks at the throbbing appendage.

"I saw your mate Hinata do this to you earlier and thought I would try it myself." She sucked on the tip while moving her breasts up and down the shaft pressing them tight together with her hands. "You humans have grown far more advanced since I was captured. You have new jutsu, weapons, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but the thing you have advanced the most as your species has grown has got to be…" She gave the cock a long teasing lick which sent a shiver down the blond's spine. "…sex…Back when I was running around free all you lot ever did was basic missionary sex and a little bit of doggy style. Yet these days you and your parents have shown me there are WAY more ways to seek pleasure than that. There are even a few fetishes I've seen. I won't mind trying it all with you, Naruto-kun." He blushed as she once again took the cock into her mouth and sucked it like a vacuum as he tit fucked her.

"Oh kami! You feel so good, Kurama-chan. I swear if I get any more excited my cock will explode in your mouth!" As if kami wanted to test him, Hinata entered the room wearing nothing but a pristine white apron that exposed her back and naked toned butt. In her hand was a large bowl full of homemade ramen that filled Naruto's nostrils with the smell that he loved so much.

Before she could say a word her attention was drawn to the couple having sex on the bed in front of her and she saw Naruto was on the edge. So she just closed the door and watched.

Seeing her and what she was wearing Naruto gasped, and the cum that he had been trying desperately to hold back in order to extend this wonderful moment shot into the demon's mouth. Kurama was surprised at first, but then her eyes fluttered shut as she drank the thick cum greedily, making sure not to spill a drop of her first meal in the physical world since her sealing.

When she finished the last gulp she asked. "Ok, was that because of me, her, or the ramen?" She giggled at his blank look until he simply nodded, then continued titfucking him.

Hinata, while barely fazed by the scene in front of her, walked over to the blond, sat him up, wrapped her arms around his neck while she sat behind him, and handed him the bowl of ramen. "So, Naruto-kun, who is your new friend? I would think she's a new fangirl, but none of them know where your new house is." Kurama continued to slowly titfuck him while he ate his ramen and explained to Hinata everything that had happened in his mindscape.

"…and that's when you walked in." He finished after several minutes, not leaving out a single detail even after he finished his ramen and placed the bowl on the floor.

Turning back to Hinata he saw the look in her eyes as she looked down at the fox girl. Naruto recognized that look as the one she's given Sakura that first day. "So. She is the Kyuubi."

Kurama could take the hint and separated her mouth and breasts from his still erect penis and stood up. "Do you have a problem with me, human?"

Hinata stood up and jumped from the bed in response. The obvious size difference made her a head shorter than Kurama, but regardless Hinata had a deep frown and hard eyes as she stared up at the demon fox that had once trampled half of the village with its paws and made her lover's life hell in the aftermath.

"Of course I have a problem with you," she said coldly. "You're the reason that my Naruto-kun has gone through so much grief his whole life!"

Kurama stood there in stunned silence. Naruto was about to say something when Hinata put a hand in front of his face not once taking her all seeing eyes away from the fox girl's crimson slits.

"I will freely admit it's not entirely your fault. This masked man shares much of the blame, and the villagers for hating you so much that they would use Naruto-kun as a way to get to you." Hinata stopped and thought for a moment. "Were they ever successful? Did you even feel an inch of the pain he's felt his whole life?"

The great demon lowered her gaze, unable to look Hinata in the eye anymore. She shook her head slowly. "I was… unable to see or feel Naruto's life until recently. When he first accessed my chakra. I had assumed he was living the life of a hero that Minato envisioned for him."

Hinata's frown just continued to deepen. "Then you cannot begin to say you understand the suffering he has went through because of you. What do you think is worse, total isolation, or isolation while surrounded by people who refuse to acknowledge your right to exist?"

"The second…" There was still understanding in Kurama's voice, but it was tinged with pain even deeper than she had shown at her imprisonment.

Naruto couldn't take any more. He felt sorry for Kurama as she was berated by the girl he loved more than his own life. He placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-chan, that's enough. I know you're angry, but Kurama-chan clearly regrets everything she's done to Konoha. She had no control over what happened, and I don't hate her for that. I love her."

The fox girl smiled down at him, and Hinata sighed lightly but nodded. "I know that Naruto-kun, but I can't just tell myself to stop being angry at her."

"Perhaps we could work out an arrangement then." Kurama spoke up making both teens look up at her. "If I am given permission I can look into Naruto's memories to know exactly what has been done to him in my name."

Hinata nodded resolutely and Naruto knew that whatever he said Kurama would be looking at his memories. He didn't want anyone to go through the things he remembered, but he knew they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kurama wasn't done with just that though. "I have been watching you two and the other girls since the beginning of this entire relationship. If you really are angry at me perhaps you should treat me in the manner you used to treat that Sakura Haruno bitch. I know for a fact that she caused him physical harm often, just as I indirectly did. If you promise to forgive me, as you forgave her in time. Then I will do as I am told Hinata_…sama."_

She shivered at using the word as it rolled off her tongue her dislike for the honorific clear on her face, but a thrill ran down her spine remembering the screams of pleasure Sakura often emitted during her sessions with her mistresses. In Naruto's mindscape his slaps to her ass had only given her pleasure, but she did not trust Hinata in the way she trusted Naruto.

The teens looked at one another for a moment. Looking up at Kurama Hinata was the first to speak. "Are you sure about this? I wont go easy on you. Just because Naruto-kun says you don't deserve it."

She nodded her head and brought her hand to her bare chest just above her heart. "It's like you said Hinata…It is my fault that Naruto has been treated like a pariah his entire life. I have been present for only the best portion of his life. He may forgive me, but that is the kind of wonderful person he is. That's something you understand more than anyone, right?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded allowing the sexy vixen to continue without interruption. "I have to understand what Naruto has gone through because of me. Before Naruto's first C-rank mission I was in a kind of half-conscious state. I was alone in the seal, but I was also aware of what was happening as if it was a dream that I was having. I thought it was something my mind had made up to cope with the loneliness, but I hated myself for thinking those kinds of things should happen to the son of my only friend. Can you imagine how horrible that made me feel. Thinking I _wanted_ those things to happen to a child?"

Hinata lowered her gaze still silent, but the demon tilted her head up to look into her eyes as she smiled. "But now I am here for Naruto-kun, and I can protect him along with you. I want to be one of his lovers and since you're the love of his life I don't want you to be angry at me. If it will make you feel better I will do anything and everything you tell me to do until you say I am forgiven for what I have done to him."

Naruto smiled at her fondly at the end of her speech along with a much calmer Hinata.

"Very well," the lavender eyed girl said still in a hard voice a few moments after the orange haired woman had finished. "After hearing your side of the story and since you were only indirectly involved in Naruto's abuse, unlike the old Sakura who actually helped to inflict it, I will go a little easy on you." Her voice softened. "…and you have already earned my understanding if not my forgiveness. You don't have to call me Hinata-sama since you really seem to hate it. Hinata-chan will do just fine…"

Kurama grinned a wide foxy grin and nodded her orange head.

"…but you still need to be punished. First we need the proper tools." She placed her hands in a familiar cross formation. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** She said, making a single clone appear.

She had forced Naruto to try teaching her the jutsu over and over again as her training with Tsunade increased her reserves. She could now make as many as Tenten if she really pushed herself. She whispered in her clone's ear. The clone pulled back with a giggle looking at Kurama as her originator finished giving her orders.

"Got that? Now get dressed and bring that stuff here." The clone nodded and got changed into Hinata's discarded clothes before jumping out the window. The formerly shy girl then turned to Kurama with a sly smile. "Now…I think it's time I tested out my new harem sister. Isn't that right, Kurama-chan?"

The fox girl returned the sultry look and smile. "As you wish, Hinata-chan."

They both leaned in towards one another and kissed lightly just so they could get a feel for the other girl. Naruto couldn't help but blush a bright red and moan at the sight of his girlfriend and the sexy fox girl slowly become more passionate in front of him. Their arms wrapped around each other's waist, and their chests pressed against each other's. Hinata was the one to give the other girl's ass a gentle squeeze. Kurama purred approvingly in response to how good it felt.

Hinata broke the kiss lightly, but Kurama was the first to speak with a sensual purr. "Hmmmmm…you're a very good kisser, Hinata-chan."

The indigo haired girl smiled in response. "As are you, Kurama-chan, and your ears are very cute too!" She raised a hand to them and rubbed the soft ears. The fox girl blushed and purred happily as the girl gently played with the ears like a child just discovering a small animal. Hinata smiled and moved her other hand towards Kurama's nine tails. "…and your tails are adorable. Though they look like they could get in the way during sex. Could you use Kage Henge so you only have one? I don't want to get rid of them completely."

Hinata ran her hand through them like she would with her own hair and the girl's blush intensified as a loud moan filled the air. Hinata was already aware of the vixen's weakness. Naruto had taken great pleasure in explaining it while he ate his ramen. She smiled confidently as she saw the great demon dissolve into panting hot moans.

"I-I could H-Hinata-chan…b-but perhaps t-this would be better." Hinata removed her hand for Kurama to concentrate.

The nine tails knitted together and fused into one single tail that looked slightly longer and wider than any of the nine that had merged into it, but even more beautiful. However the moment Hinata's hand came into contact it to resume rubbing it Kurama moaned louder than she ever had before whiskered cheeks flushed bright red.

"I-it brings m-my tails together…b-b-but makes the single tail t-t-t-ten times more s-sensitive!" She moaned even louder as Hinata smirked and rubbed the tail more roughly the fox girl was already leaking her essence like a running tap down her thighs.

Hinata's smirk grew to new heights as she knelt down and licked the juices out of the woman's snatch before plunging her tongue inside while she rubbed and stroked Kurama's tail with one of her hands as the other repeatedly slapped the demon's rear turning it as red as it had been in Naruto's mindscape, though this time it healed slowly. Kurama seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment as much as Sakura did yelping in pleasure every time Hinata's hand made contact.

Hinata broke away from all contact with the fox girl for a moment to swallow the cum and look up at the demon. From her position she couldn't even see the demon's face because of her large breasts. "You taste wonderful Kurama-chan. Your flavour is second only to Naruto-kun's cum."

She returned to stroking the tail more it was roughly the same thickness as Naruto's large shaft and Hinata worked it exactly the same way she would him making the cum flow from Kurama's pussy like a river.

"I really like this. It's like an ON button for your pussy." She continued to lick the woman's pussy and inner thighs for any drops she may have missed before breaking away once more for a long gasp of air. Her tongue licked the cum from around her mouth, and she smiled at the demon leaning back enough to look her in the eyes. "You want a taste, Kurama-chan."

It was less a question than an order, and Kurama knew it. She nodded and pulled the girl up from her knees and into a passionate kiss. The cum still on Hinata's tongue coating the demon's as the organs in their mouths clashed with one another. The whole time Hinata continued to stroke her tail making her legs feel like rubber.

"O-oh my kami, that's so hot!" Naruto moaned watching the two both girls make out desperate to taste each other. They turned their gazes to him and saw the hard throbbing shaft of his member twitching every few seconds. Hinata giggled and whispered something in the vixen's ear. Kurama nodded and her blush faded slightly as Hinata let go of her tail and explained her plan.

With a final nod of agreement Kurama lay on the bed, her legs spread wide apart, thick tail of orange streaked down the center of the bed. Before Naruto could even ask what they were up to Hinata crawled onto the large bed and splayed herself on top of Kurama pressing there chests together, legs splayed identically over the top of the older woman's as they resumed kissing. Their pussies rubbed against one another as they gyrated slowly against one another, and Naruto finally saw what his Hyuuga lover had planned.

He had to fight hard to stop the river of blood from leaving his nose. "Hinata-chan, you really do have a really dirty mind don't you? Making me pick? You're evil." She however ignored him focusing only on the passionate kiss she was sharing with the woman below her. Who in turn was glad her tail had been released, but also totally focused on the second tongue on her mouth wrapping her arms around the indigo haired girl's hips in order to grind their pussies together more forcefully.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and moved in close straddling Kurama's tail. His erect eight inch cock only inches away from the two sopping wet womanhoods of his girlfriend and his latest lover.

Hinata broke the kiss and looked behind her. "N-Naruto-kun," she moaned. "R-ram it in, N-Naruto-kun. I want K-Kurama-chan to see my face when you're f-fucking me without restraint." Naruto aligned himself with Hinata, until Kurama too looked back at him and spoke.

"D-don't listen to her, Naruto-kun. Put that big thing in me and a-and fuck me till your cock is the o-only thing I can think about," moaned the busty vixen. They shared a smirk then both them resumed passionately kissing each other leaving Naruto with the most difficult decision of his short life. Shrugging, he grabbed Hinata's ass. Who broke the kiss as she smirked down at Kurama.

"Well the decision is obvious. I choose both of you." Before either girl could question what he meant Naruto slid his dick in between them where their pussies met. Sliding in and out between both of their neither lips brushing along their sensitive clits they both moaned happily. He grinned to himself at the sounds they were making. He grabbed Hinata's fine ass with both hands and pushed her further down to sandwich his cock between their moist folds as his manhood brushed their clits with every stroke. He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his own mouth as he thrust even faster as if he was fucking one of them with all his strength.

"O-oh kami, this…t-this feels amazing!" Kurama moaned. Naruto's balls were brushing along her wagging tail with every thrust adding to her pleasure. She held Hinata tighter putting her hands over Naruto's to push their bodies even closer as Naruto thrust in between their pussies.

Hinata smiled down at Kurama's panting face. "T-this is going even better t-than planned…I-I just wanted N-Naruto-kun to pick me b-before you." Hinata moaned and once again engaged in kissing the foxy girl below her with all her passion which Kurama returned as passionately as she had ever kissed Kushina. She allowed the young Hyuuga to dominate her. After what had happened with Naruto in her mindscape she felt she could tolerate being dominated in a sexual manner now, but she certainly preferred Naruto over the indigo haired girl.

Kurama broke the kiss to gasp for breath then kissed Hinata's neck lovingly, making her moan in a way Naruto rarely heard. The blond boy chuckled and continued his endeavors thrusting in and out easily thanks to lube the two girls were generously dripping onto his manhood. Even if it wasn't as good as directly thrusting inside them he were still enjoying the feeling, and the sight in front of him more than made up for it.

"N-Naruto-kun," Kurama began, "g-gonna cum…" she moaned as Hinata began kissing her neck like the fox girl had done to hers moments ago.

"M-me too N-Naruto-kun…c-cum in my pussy, m-my love." She resumed kissing the vixen's neck.

Naruto smirked at the two girls, not stopping as he spoke. "Well then, shall we make a game out of this? The girl who survives gets the first shot of my cum. Does that seem fair?" Both girls nodded and moaned as the blond doubled his efforts.

It was a long fought battle of wills as the two girls tried there hardest to make the other cum before they succumbed. They tried whatever they could to defeat the other girl and receive their Naruto's precious cum. They kissed each other's neck and lips. Their tongues battled fiercely as their hands roamed over each other's bodies trying to find a weak spot. Hinata pinched Kurama's sensitive nipples while the fox girl slapped her ass. They could see respect growing in each other's eyes as they both held out under the combined assault of Naruto and each other. They praised each other vocally as they both held out.

Hinata's expression noticeable darkened when she realized the key to victory was right there the whole time. Kurama saw the look on her face and gasped a bright blush growing on her face."N-no! Don't even think about it! That's just c-cheating!"

Hinata ignored the fox girl and bent her body far back straddling Naruto's thrusting cock. Reaching behind her she grabbed hold of Kurama's single tail with one hand and stroked it roughly up and down. Kurama resisted for a few more seconds under the assault, but the stimulation eventually overtook her, and she bathed Naruto's cock with her juices. Hinata smiled victoriously down at her while Kurama grumbled under her breath.

Hinata smiled back at Naruto over her shoulder then placed her hands on the headboard of the bed and rose to her knees pushing Naruto backward slightly. She shook her fine ass teasingly at him while her snatch dripped pre-cum. "Come on, Naruto-kun. I am ready for my reward now." The blond smiled and positioned himself at her beckoning entrance when the clone Hinata had sent out returned.

"I'm ba..." It sighed. "…Great they started without me." Her gaze turned to Kurama laying beneath the passionately thrusting lovers. Hinata screamed her pent up release the moment his cock entered her, but they continued like wild animals. The clone turned her gaze down to the vixen's wet womanhood and smiled widely. "Seems the real Hinata had some fun with you while I was gone. I brought the items she wanted. she certainly has some devious stuff planned for you, and I should know."

The clone smiled and held out a black leather dog collar and a matching leash to the panting fox demon who was being showered by Hinata's release yet again. Kurama frowned at the sight of the sleek collar. She wasn't amused in the slightest by the thought of being treated like a mere pet.

The clone carefully put the collar around the demons neck and notched it to a perfect fit. Kurama stiffened but offered no resistance beyond an annoyed growl. "The real me was hoping to use this on Sakura-chan at some point, but she's decided to use this plan on you instead, Kurama-chan."

As Hinata screamed in yet another orgasm Kurama mumbled under her breath, "lucky me." She sighed as she looked at the clone. "Can we please get this over with? This is insulting enough with this…degrading thing around my neck, and those two rutting like animals while forcing me to watch is making it worse."

An evil smile bloomed across the clone's face. "You better get used to it, Kurama-chan. Whenever you come out of Naruto-kun you are to wear that collar whenever you are alone with Naruto-kun or our harem sisters. Is that understood Kurama-chan?" Kurama clenched her fist tightly as her pride took yet another serious blow. For now though she would have to suck it up. She cared for Naruto more than she cared for her pride now. The demon nodded her head obediently causing the clone to smile. "Good. Glad to hear it."

The clone tugged on the leash telling the fox without words to get out from under the moaning couple. As Kurama stood from the bed, pussy still dripping, the clone moved behind the busty fox girl and pulled out a small orange vibrator connected to a battery complete with an orange garter to strap around her thigh. She set it up expertly, turning on the vibrator with the remote the moment it was hooked up to Kurama's pussy. The demon let out a whimper as the buzzing began.

The clone then took hold of Kurama's shoulders and turned her so she was looking right at Naruto and the real Hinata mating like wild animals once again. After begging him to do it Hinata was now being slapped hard on the ass as the blond continued to pleasure her. The orange haired vixen bit her lower lip instantly reminded of what had happened in Naruto's mindscape.

Her whiskered cheeks blushed bright red as she felt her single tail being stroked lightly. The clone whispered in her ear, "you're not to take your eyes off them for even a second. Once they are done I will bring you for a nice long walk. Does that sound good my pet?"

Panting Kurama nodded her head and watched the two young lovers while her pussy leaked its own creamy juices onto the floor as the combined force of the vibrator at level ten and the stroking of her tail by the white eyed clone stimulated her.

"Ahhhh…t-that f-feels amazing N-Naruto-kun…Ahhhhh…s-slap my fine a-ass more. F-fuck my pussy harder. M-make me yours a-and only yours, m-my love!" Moaned the Hyuuga heiress as Naruto pounded in and out her womanhood while slapping her fine ass. He didn't like inflicting any pain on Hinata even if she did beg him to, but it didn't seem to do anything to slow him down or turn him off like it had the first few times with the other girls. It turned him on to hear the smack the contact made and the moans of his lover. These girls were a worse influence on him than Jiraiya. When he'd started having sex with Hinata he'd never once thought of doing something like this, but now, here he was heightening both of their pleasure by hurting the girl he loved. If only a little.

He moaned as he did as she asked increasing his pace, "I thought I already made you mine a long time ago, Hinata-chan!" He came inside her as hard as he had ever cum. Since they had begun the rough sex it was his first time, while she had already cum at least four times. He grabbed her red ass cheek with one hand and a breast with the other as he smiled his foxy grin. "…but I will happily do it again and again to remind you, my love!"

His cock slid in and out easily thanks to their combined juices. Hinata was certainly enjoying herself. Her clone and Kurama looking on dripping on the floor turned her on even more. In her pleasure filled haze she was happy to note the collar on the fox girl's neck.

Hinata moaned loudly filling Naruto's ears. Her hands were tightly holding onto the top of the headboard with such a strong grip Naruto was afraid she may rip it off at any moment. "T-that's right N-Naruto-kun…I-I am yours and only yours! P-please fuck me till I can't think of anything but your name, and unable to walk for a week!" The blond smirked. Well as long as she asked for it…

"As you wish my precious Hina-hime!" His grip on her breast and ass tightened considerably as he thrust wildly inside her. The tip of his long cock striking the entrance of her womb like a battering ram. The Hyuuga heiress moaned loudly, the walls of her womanhood constricting on the blond's cock fiercely making him wince at the tightness. "Mmmmm, y-you feel s-so good Hinata-hime…I-I'm gonna cum again s-soon!"

"M-me too!" She moaned back. Then she almost gave herself whiplash as she looked up at the ceiling with a vacant look on her face and glazed white eyes. When she found her voice again she panted out, "I-I am so close N-Naruto-kun! I-I want your cum i-inside me!"

Naruto felt his limit approaching fast and knew Hinata was only holding herself back to cum with him. He released the Hyuuga's breast and brought the hand to join the other roughly grabbing her ass with all his strength giving him the leverage needed to increase the power of his rapid thrusts. His toes curled and his fingernails dug into her butt as his pent up jizz was released inside the young girl.

Feeling the hot creamy liquid bath her insides Hinata released the tight hold she had kept on her own orgasm. The two fluids mixed together as the overflowing cum dripped onto the bed forming several small puddles with no Kurama to catch the liquid.

Hinata collapsed face first on the bed in a happy daze that Kurama wished desperately was her. She cursed her tail and her weakness. Otherwise it would be her where the young Hyuuga was.

Hinata tried to straighten her legs, but she was too weak to even do that as a larger puddle formed around her womanhood as the pent up cum leaked out.

Naruto chuckled. "The morning of the first day, and we already need to change the sheets." His gaze turned to Kurama and he only now noticed the vibrator, collar, and leash that was firmly in the clone's hand. He looked to the clone, then Kurama who had her eyes glued to the ground clearly ashamed of being seen in her current position. Turning back to the clone he asked, "what's all this about?"

The clone blinked then turned her gaze to the real Hinata, but she still looked very out of it. She'd literally been fucked unconscious. She couldn't help but giggle at the real her before turning back to her lover. "The real me had planed to bring Kurama-chan for a walk around the mansion, but seeing as she is out cold at the moment, I suppose I will be bringing Kurama-chan for her first walk. I will dispel once she wakes up, that way she wont miss any of this." Her gaze turned to the fox girl on the other end of the lead she held in her hand. "You doing ok, Kurama-chan?"

Kurama grunted lightly and massaged her womanhood. "Given the circumstances, I suppose…Why do you humans have such…toys for pleasuring one another, when you could much more simply do it yourselves? If I hadn't seen you use this on Sakura with Naruto-kun's own eyes, I never would have believed you humans would invent such a d-device." She panted lightly, She was very unfamiliar with the vibrating device, and the way it stimulated her womanhood just made all the confusion worse.

"Well, it certainly makes things more interesting doesn't it?" Hinata giggled. Then made her way to Naruto and whispered the real Hinata's plan into the whisker cheeked boy's ear. He nodded lightly then looked at her then Kurama clearly surprised and a little unsure.

"Are you really ok with this, Kurama-chan?" It took her a few moments to respond as she rode a small orgasm induced by the vibrator, but she nodded her head noticeably not looking Naruto in the eye. Her tail was still and her black and orange fox ears were flat against her scalp. He nodded his head and left the room looking back at the sexy vixen with concern before he closed the door behind him.

The clone made its way to Kurama and pet her head like a child would pet the head of a dog. "This will be your first taste of the embarrassing things I have planned for you Kurama-chan. Once this is over and done with you will be one step closer to being treated as an equal. I understand how Naruto can forgive you for something you had no control over, and that is very mature and noble of him. I love him for that quality, but it isn't so simple for me. Because of you I heard people gloating between one another about how they hurt the 'demon' and got away with it. How they kicked him and punched him and belittled him with such hatred. You would not believe the terrible rumors I heard about him. Do you know they told children he ate his way out of his mother?" Kurama looked at Hinata shocked. "I will be perfectly honest with you, when you said you didn't feel his pain I had the strong the desire to slap you across the face. To hurt you how they hurt Naruto-kun, but I am not about to stoop to their level."

Kurama kept her head low not daring to look the young Hyuuga in the eyes. "I believe you would be justified in that. It's as you said…If I never existed then Naruto-kun wouldn't have had to suffer because of me. I truly regret that more than anything I have done in my long life. I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, but let's get something straight first."

Hinata raised an eyebrow as Kurama continued. "Your opinion of me means nearly nothing to me. Nor do the other girls. I will be honest," she giggled lightly and smiled at the girl, "your love and devotion to Naruto reminds me greatly of how his mother loved his father. In fact I would dare say you would be a spitting image of her personality in a few years, and because of that alone I have some respect for you, but do not mistake my cooperation with this as me lowering myself to something beneath you. To the position of a simple minded mongrel for your amusement. Do not think I have to impress you to be accepted by him. I am only doing this because I believe I deserve this for what I have done, and I know Naruto-kun would never do anything like this with his own hands, so my punishment is being carried out by you. I don't care if you revel in holding the leash of the most powerful force of nature in existence like I am a new pet or torturing my pride. I am doing this for myself and for Naruto…"

Her voice became soft. "No matter what you may believe, I care about him deeply…I would be willing to lower myself like this and be your slave if it sets things right between us by even a little."

The clone met the fox girl's steely gaze. She slowly felt respect for the woman grow. For a few moments Hinata even considered not going through with her punishment, but decided against it. She wasn't going to going to go soft on her. She would let Kurama free after a few words, but she did smile at the girl. "I understand Kurama-chan…I will be honest as well. I think you are a very nice person, and not the heartless fiend that tramples on villages and eats people. Not the person that doesn't care what anyone thinks that you want me to see. I can see in your eyes that you care about Naruto-kun very strongly, but I can't simply let you go unpunished. Sakura-chan only got off easy because the persona that caused Naruto-kun his pain was destroyed, but you won't get the same mercy from me." She went silent for a moment before her smile widened. "Before we begin, I just want you to know that Naruto-kun is very lucky to have someone like you inside him, and it really hurts to have to do this to someone he cares very deeply for."

Kurama smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, and Naruto-kun is very lucky to have you as well. Since he used the Saimin no Jutsu on you you have made him an even better person. Not just as a ninja. You and all of the girls have helped him grow and mature in different ways. Not even the passage of time would have done what you girls have done for him. You have my eternal gratitude." The great demon surprised the Hyuuga heiress by bowing respectfully in front of her.

Regaining her composure Hinata bowed back to the one tailed fox girl. "We should probably go. Naruto-kun needed a few minutes to set up, but he may get worried if we take too long. Also…let's not tell him what happened here. It will be a secret between us girls, okay?"

Kurama smiled and nodded then got on her hands and knees and guided Hinata to the room door like a dog guiding its owner down a street. Hinata opened the door and Kurama walked out keeping in front of the girl but not by enough that the collar would pull at her slender neck. The fox girl was surprised when she turned the corner to walk down the stairs. There was no sign of Naruto. Instead, there were a bunch of people on the stairway and below like Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto's harem girls, and even the deceased like Zabuza, Haku, the third Hokage, and many, many more.

It was obvious to anyone that knew what Naruto was capable of, that all of these were merely shadow clones using the Kage Henge to transform into people he knew, but the Kyuubi gulped anyway. It was a tactic Hinata must have told him to use to make her feel more uncomfortable. Even though she knew that it was all Naruto it worked. All their hungry unfamiliar eyes made her skin crawl. Before today she'd never had the urge to cover her naked body like she did right now, and her dripping womanhood from all the alien stimulation her vibrator was giving her made it all the worse.

It was easy for Kurama to see that each and every one of them wanted her by the tents in their pants as she tentatively crawled around the house. Hinata would stop to let them rub her ears or stroke her tail. A pair of children ran down the hall and a boy grabbed her tail as he ran nearly yanking the appendage out before he let go.

But to Kurama it still wasn't enough. To make her punishment more fitting she imagined glares on the villagers' faces as she was paraded past them. Glares like the ones the villagers had given the blond boy his entire life. She needed to make this as embarrassing as possible for herself. Even if Naruto took no joy or pride in it, she knew this was the right thing to do to make up to him all the wrongs caused by her imprisonment.

She crawled through all parts of the house and garden outside passing a number of people Naruto knew personally like Sasuke, Iruka, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame from Ichiraku's, strangers whose faces he only knew from around the village, and even mortal enemies like Orochimaru, Kabuto and Itachi much to the orange haired girl's surprise.

Her womanhood left a wet trail around the mansion floors that the clone of Hinata noted she would have to get Sakura to clean up. They went everywhere from the living room to the kitchen to the back yard thankfully the walls were high and overgrown with vegetation so there was no chance of someone looking in. Hinata let Kurama run free like a dog around the garden on all fours even throwing a ball for the demon to retrieve in her mouth.

The real Naruto, currently disguised as Sasuke, couldn't help but look at the woman's large bouncing breasts as she played the part of an exhausted dog, tongue hanging out of her mouth and all. He cursed himself for the tight feeling in his shorts that he was feeling right now. One of the children, a girl this time, mounted Kurama's back and ordered the 'pony' to gallop. He moved up to Hinata and whispered in her ear with his own voice. "Hinata-chan I think she has had enough. Why don't we stop for today?"

She smiled at the Sasuke disguised Naruto. "Just one more thing my love." She whispered in his ear some instructions. He groaned, then nodded his head making her smile widen slightly.

After ten minutes Kurama returned panting, bruises on her sides where the little girl had urged her to go faster already healing. "Was…was that ok Hinata-chan?"

She blushed seeing the male disguised spectators each had pulled their members from their pants while a motherly looking clone covered the children's eyes. Though she had to admit, she had to struggle to not giggle when she saw Zabuza, Orochimaru and Itachi stroking their members while they looked at her hungrily. She could never imagine the real ones do such a thing.

Hinata smiled down at her. "That was very good, Kurama-chan. Now come along, there is just one more thing we need to do today. Then we can go shopping. Maybe pick out some nice clothes for you if you like."

Kurama grunted, but there was a look of intense relief at knowing her punishment for the day was almost over. "I could just always Kage Henge the clothes I need, but I guess it would be nice to actually own something again. Some real clothes would be good I suppose…So what is this last task anyway?"

The Hyuuga heiress smirked. "Oh…you'll see, Kurama-chan, but don't worry, I am sure you will enjoy it…"

They walked down the halls, and just like before there were Kage Henged clones on either side to pet Kurama as she walked by like a dog with the lead attached to her collar once more. But as they reached the top of the stairs and turned towards the bedroom two clones of Naruto appeared. Kurama instantly frowned. She could tell they were under the Saimin no Jutsu by the hard looks in their eyes. Naruto would never have those looks. This must be the surprise Hinata had said was in store for her.

One of the clones bent down and rubbed the fox girl's ears while looking her body up and down making her skin crawl. "Hmmmm, she is in very nice condition." He said as measured her up pushing her lips back to look at her teeth while the second clone began groping her breasts hefting them as if weighing them in his hands before nodding and measuring her ass the same way.

Kurama didn't growl, but she was in a state of shock. The way they were talking about her as if she was livestock nearly made her break her act. After a moment's thought it was obvious to her Hinata had put Naruto up to this hypnotizing his own clones for what the Hyuuga had in mind. "Is she any good?" The clone behind her said to Hinata who rubbed Kurama's head affectionately.

"Oh, she is among the best I assure you. You won't find a better one if you looked for a hundred years. Would you like a private room to test her out?" Both clones nodded, and the rest disappeared in puffs of smoke, minus the Sasuke that changed back into Naruto. Who was watching over the two clones with a naked look of disapproval to make sure nothing went wrong.

The five of them entered the master bedroom. The real Naruto sat at the end of the bed and the Hyuuga heiress's clone sat across Naruto's lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and head laying on his shoulder as she watched Kurama enter on her hands and knees with one of the clones now tugging on her leash roughly, leading her inside till she was a few inches from the couple.

The real Hinata awoke at all the noise and smiled as she made her way to Naruto's back wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek as she watched Kurama crawl into the room on all fours with a small tear rolling down her cheek. The Naruto clone holding Kurama's leash then rubbed her head while the clone behind her trailed a finger along her back and stroked her tail making her blush a bright red and wince.

"We will take her," the clone in front said still patting her head like she was an animal at a pet shop. Hinata smiled at them and snuggled closer into Naruto's back kissing his neck lightly. "...but we want to test her before deciding on a price."

"A wise choice boys. I promise you won't be disappointed. By all means try the merchandise you intend to buy. I won't mind." The Hinata clone offered with a wide grin.

They smiled at the threesome on the bed like children that were given a gift they wanted for their birthday. Hinata, meanwhile, resumed kissing the real Naruto's neck before the clone in front of him turned in his lap and began to undo his pants.

Kurama growled quietly to herself. Hinata was certainly keeping true to her word, she really wasn't going easy on her. Kurama couldn't begin to imagine anything worse than being sold as a slave, and while the men had Naruto's form they had none of his heart. She would rather they were random people from around the village than two Narutos looking at her like nothing more than a source of pleasure.

She jumped when she felt naked hard flesh press in between her butt cheeks. The clone behind her was apparently more eager than the one in front who was just now unzipping and waving his cock in front of her like he was teasing a dog with a stick.

"Oh we will be testing her thoroughly, Hinata-chan. Don't you worry about that." He said his eyes still on Kurama as he slapped her with his erect member. "Why don't you get to work and lick it? I want my dick nice and clean before I put it in your mouth."

Kurama growled to herself again, but she complied and brought a hand and tongue to the large appendage. Her hand held the cock up gently while she licked along the vein on the underside of it. The clone moaned approvingly and petted her head as she moved her gentle tongue up and down his shaft.

"Mmmmmmm…good girl that feels really good. I'm gonna have to add a little to the asking price for your tongue, bitch." He moaned appreciatively.

Kurama growled again deep in her throat. He may have Naruto's face and voice, but it certainly wasn't the one she loved with all her heart. She continued obediently licking the shaft though. She paused for a moment when she felt something probing around her womanhood. The second clone behind her was removing her vibrator. He must have been planning on fucking her pussy as the clone in front fucked her throat.

A slap hit her across the cheek. "Hurry up, bitch. I'm not paying for you to be shy." The first clone growled and thrust roughly against her cheek.

She didn't mind all that much. She thought as she resumed her licking. As soon as this was over her torture would hopefully end for today, and she could walk around the village like a normal person for the first time since all those years ago before she was captured by Madara Uchiha and sealed within the First Hokage's wife. To walk among the people again, feel the sun on her skin, breath fresh air, eat a hot meal, and drink as much wine as her body could handle. She would gladly suffer whatever humiliation Hinata would dare inflict on her to feel those things.

The clone chuckled in a way she never heard Naruto chuckle before. "That's better. Now open your mouth nice and wide." She slowly complied before it shot wide open at the feeling of sudden penetration in her womanhood and her tail being squeezed, hard, by a single hand. A bright blush adorned her whiskered cheeks, and she panted hot breathes. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as the Naruto clone before her smiled and nodded to the other one. He roughly grabbed the back of her head and stuffed her mouth and throat with his eight inch manhood without resistance. It wasn't like with Naruto though. He was still sure not to hurt her even as he roughly took her. The clones didn't care if she was in pain. They simply ploughed on.

Both clones moved inside her in perfect sync akin to a pair of twins Kurama had known hundreds of years ago. Kurama couldn't fight back, even if she'd wanted to. Her tail being grabbed like it was while joined into a single sensitive appendage while in this position sapped all of her strength. She could do nothing but take the full force of the two clones on either end of her. Nothing was expected of her anyway. She was just a set of holes. She just had to sit here and let them use her like some tool of pleasure.

Naruto looked back at the real Hinata while she and the clone were kissing his neck. "I really wish you didn't have me do this. I just don't see the point in making her suffer like this. How long is this going to go on for anyway?"

Hinata smiled at him after a moan escaped his lips from their efforts. "A week or so. Though I will tell her a month or two. I know this upsets you Naruto-kun, but I just can't forgive anyone that had brought you harm. Even if she didn't physically do it. She still killed your parents, and tried to kill you as a baby." She lowered her gaze figuring Naruto was upset with her for doing this to his newest lover.

He kissed her cheek trying to cheer her up. "I know that Hinata-chan, and I love that about you. That you are willing to protect me so passionately, but remember what your dad said yesterday. It's because of her I was attacked, but her chakra also healed me even while she was in her half-conscious state. That has to mean something, right?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "It definitely does. That's why she is only going through this for seven days and not a month, but don't worry, this is the worst of it. Besides wearing that collar and doing a few minor punishments like watching us make love, Kurama-chan is as good as forgiven in my eyes…Oh, that reminds me." She turned her gaze to her clone who had just sank to her knees to take Naruto into her mouth. "You can go now. Since I'm awake I can take things from here."

"Awwwwww! You get all the fun, boss." Pouted the clone. Then with a kiss to the crown of Naruto's throbbing cock she giggled. "Stay safe, Naruto-kun." In a puff of smoke she was gone, and Hinata smiled as she sorted out the memories. Then softened even further as she remembered the little chat she had with the fox girl before her walk.

"Yup…she is definitely forgiven...It looks like my clone did exactly as I had intended." She grinned. "I will never get over how wonderful the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is. Perhaps I could use it to enhance my gentle fist. How does an eight trigrams two hundred and fifty-six palms sound, Naruto-kun?"

He gulped remembering how painful Neji's sixty-four palms had been during the Chunin exam. Now Hinata wanted to do quadruple the number of hits and damage? He imagined receiving the memories from the poor shadow clone that she decided to practice with. He knew nobody would be getting up after such an onslaught.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I still need more training so I can use shadow clones effectively in combat. So you'll probably have to wait to see me use a jutsu like that until you come back."

His sigh of relief made her giggle again. He turned around, and they then kissed passionately pressing against each other. Hinata forgot that after all this time she was still wearing her apron as it prevented her from feeling his chest pressed up against her. She quickly discarded it and pushed her lover down on the bed as she lay on top of him kissing him as passionately as she could muster though her legs still felt like jelly.

Kurama continued to endure her punishment obediently as tears trailed from her eyes. Lungs burning from lack of oxygen since the clone had decided it would be more pleasurable if her throat was fluttering around him for breath. After several minutes the clone that was fucking her throat came hard shooting right down her throat before pulling out and filling her mouth as she was ordered to swallow and not miss a single drop. She felt like she was drowning under the large volume of cum she was forced to swallow while desperately needing air.

Once the clone popped and she finished swallowing the last of the clone's thick essence the sexy vixen gasped for air, but she soon found her upper body pressed roughly to the ground her breasts pressed against the thick carpet. Her head lay on its side still panting, tongue hanging out, and eyes rolled up into her head as oxygen slowly returned to her system. Her ass however was held high as the clone pounding into her pussy gripped the base of her tail roughly. He raked his fingernails roughly down her back after pressing her down into the floor. When his hand reached her ass he began to slap it making her moan as pitifully as she had in the blond's mindscape.

Kurama was ashamed to admit that ever since her 'testing' had begun she had cum three times before the first clone had dispersed. Now that he was gone after cumming inside her mouth she came for a fourth time as oxygen flooded her body. Now she felt like she couldn't move her hands or her hips. Her body felt paralyzed minus the loud moans she couldn't hold back as the clone inside her thrust with all his might. Her eyes refused to come down from their position rolled up into her head as her mind turned to mush. Even being as rough as he deemed possible the Naruto clone was trying his best to pleasure her.

The clone grit his teeth as he neared his limit. He slapped her hard ass as hard as he could to get her attention, but she just moaned in pleasure instead. After another hard slap and a jerk to her tail she snapped out of her stupor. "Okay, Kurama-chan, I am about to go, but before I do, I want you to tell me exactly how I made you feel. Tell me I am the best you've ever had in your hundreds of years of existence. Only then will I fill your womb to the point of bursting with the cum I've got saved up just for you, my sexy vixen."

She didn't answer at first minus her hot pants and moans. This was her Naruto again smiling down at her as he held back. She didn't know when he had changed from the sadistic man buying her to the boy she loved, but she cried in joy at hearing his voice. Smirking he slapped her ass harder than any other time leaving behind a bright red hand print, only then did he get his response.

"O-OH K-KAMI N-NARUTO-KUN YOU'RE THE BEST I-I EVER HAD! N-NO MAN C-CAN MATCH YOUR ABILITY T-TO P-PLEASE A WOMAN!" Still smirking he slapped her other ass cheek leaving behind a similar red hand print even as the first began to heal. "Y-YOU MAKE M-ME FEEL S-SO GOOD! J-JUST T-THE SIGHT OF YOUR C-COCK M-MAKES C-CUM RUN DOWN MY THIGHS Y-YOU MAKE M-ME W-WANNA L-LAY HERE A-AND LET YOU F-FUCK ME EVERY S-SECOND OF EVERY D-DAY!"

He ran a finger along the fresh hand mark before it healed making her moan. Then he released her tail as he grabbed both sides of her waist and smirked. "That's a good vixen. Now moan for me while I fill your womb with my cum until it bursts like a balloon!"

The clone thrust harder than he ever had without restraint. Without the hand on her tail Kurama felt like she could move somewhat. She lifted herself with her arms and curved her back, still moaning and begging for more that the clone was more than happy to deliver. She slowly began to regain her senses and saw the real Hinata on the bed riding Naruto with her back bent backwards, the happiest of grins on her beautiful nearly upside down face. Naruto's hands were placed firmly on her rear pulling her down on his cock as he thrust upwards just as his clone pulled Kurama towards him thrusting forwards.

They both moaned loudly heralding their climax. "NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUN!"

The clone inside Kurama popped into white smoke after every drop of cum left its body and flooded her womb. There was so much that it dripped onto the floor as Kurama made her way to the end of the bed weakly. She watched Hinata twitch and moan as Naruto's cum shot inside her for the third time since they began, the clones must have taken a really long time with Kurama. She slumped down onto his body wrapping her arms around his chest, legs weak as a new born child's straddling one thigh as he pulled her off of his spent member. He didn't seem to mind the cum dripping out of her full snatch. Hinata lifted her head up as she saw fox ears at the end of the bed and smiled fondly.

"Kurama-chan, why don't you join us? Naruto-kun is a wonderful person to sleep on after sex." Naruto chuckled weakly at that, and Kurama jumped on the bed with all her remaining strength smiling at the Hyuuga as she straddled his other leg and lay on Naruto's chest mirroring the Hyuuga. Hinata leaned across Naruto's chest and kissed Kurama's lips sweetly which she returned lovingly neither trying to dominate the other. "You did perfect today Kurama-chan. I am proud of you. You are free for the day. You can walk around the village with us once we wake up from our nap." Despite her weary smile Kurama's tail was wagging happily which made the Hyuuga heiress and her lover smile. "Don't worry. This is the worst of what I have planned the rest is smooth sailing from here."

She smiled thankfully as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. "That's good to hear. Being treated like a sex slave was a terrible feeling." She purred for a moment her tail wagging lazily now. "By the way when we leave? Can we please visit that Ichiraku place? Your mother and father always teased me about ramen being the ultimate delicacy. Seeing you devour it has really gotten me curious."

Both teens grinned at her and nodded in sync. "Soon." They both said they looked at one another then chuckled and Hinata continued. "We need a nap first, and that's a given Kurama-chan."

"It will be my treat let's get Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Tenten-chan together. We'll introduce you and all have a meal together. Like a family should." Naruto added smiling as he stroked the hair of both girls snuggled into his chest.

Kurama grinned and wagged her tail. Her first _normal _human meal was going to be the food she had dreamed of for years. She just hoped it lived up to her expectations.

Hinata inched close and kissed her lover's neck to earn his full attention "That reminds me. What are we going to do about your old place? Are you just going to sell it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, I have lived there for years. It's going to feel really odd leaving it for good."

He smiled at the good memories of the place that had only really begun to form recently. When the third Hokage or Iruka would visit him or reprimand him for being late. Especially lately when he was making love to his many lovers in the bedroom or the living room.

Smiling as if she read his mind at that moment Hinata spoke up. "I have an idea. How about tomorrow we give the place a proper send-off. All of us. You, me and the other girls will meet there and have a huge orgy. It can also be one of your biggest pranks. It will take months for the owner of the apartment complex to remove the stains and smell and be able to rent out the place again."

Naruto blinked as he stared at the lavender eyed Hyuuga before him. A smile cracked onto his face as he kissed the woman he loved with all his heart with all the passion he could muster. After a minute or two he broke it leaving Hinata a little dazed.

"That is brilliant, Hinata-chan! I would never have thought of that. You are a super genius when it comes to pranks. I had no idea." Her cheeks blushed a bright red, and she giggled.

Kurama smiled. "Hey can I get in on this action? I don't think I've had a proper kiss from you in the real world yet, Naruto-kun," she said hopefully.

However, Hinata shook her head. "Sorry Kurama-chan, but that's your punishment for the rest of the week. No Naruto kisses for you."

"I thought you said the worst was over?" She pouted cutely making the young Hyuuga giggle once more.

"…but if you like you can walk around the village without supervision. We are confidant you won't cause much of a ruckus." Kurama's tail wagged happily as her pout turned into a happy grin. "We will even loan you some money if you want to buy some things."

Her tail was now slapping the bed hard. She grinned as she looked up at the two lovers. "Well if we are having a send-off for your old apartment, then we need to do something for this place too. How about the day after tomorrow we invite everyone, and a few select fangirls and have an even bigger orgy than what would be possible in that small apartment."

It was now Hinata's turn to grin. "That sounds wonderful, and the deadline for the fangirl's next assignment is coming up!" Naruto groaned remembering the blowjob 'test' after the last fangirl assignment. Hinata turned her grin to him. "I will tell them that the best ten will join in the first no holds barred orgy in your new home, and Kurama-chan you can join too since it would just be mean to leave you out of both parties."

She smiled brightly showing off her sharp fangs as she talked through her teeth, "You mean I don't get to send-off Naruto's old apartment?"

"Nope. You've never done it with him there. So you get to stay inside." Hinata smirked down at the growling bijuu.

After a few minutes of posturing both girls went over what preparations and must have's for the two events would be necessary. Naruto had his nap and Hinata forgot all about sleep in the heat of the planning.

When Naruto woke the two teens got dressed and ready to start the new day at last. Kurama merely sat on the bed naked, but she would just have to Kage Henge her clothes anyway so there was no need to rush. Once Naruto put on his pants she got a wicked grin on her face.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned to face her while buttoning up his pants. "How confidant are you that you could make me a new body any time I desire it?"

He thought for a moment and smiled his wide grin. "Any time really. I vividly remember exactly how much chakra I used, and how I did it. So, yeah, any time I guess…Why?"

Her grin grew to almost split her face. "No reason." She said innocently. "I got to go for a bit bring me back when you are going. Ok?" She popped out of existence dropping the dog collar she had around her neck to the bed.

Naruto blinked. "Huh…well that was…" His eyes widened as he began screaming profanities. Making Hinata jump and trip forward with her pants around her knees. She stood and pulled up her pants with a worried look on her face as Naruto jumped around the room swearing.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong? What did Kurama-chan do?" She swore if it was anything harmful there would be hell to pay.

"I-it's t-terrible…I-I got the s-shadow clones m-memories…I-I-I r-remember… I f-feel everything she went through for her punishment. Guh! I remember what it feels like to be penetrated by myself!" Hinata looked at him in silence for a moment before she was rolling on the ground laughing so loudly tears were welling up in his eyes. "It's not funny, Hinata-chan! Now I have to change my pants again!"

In his mindscape Kurama was mirroring Hinata. She couldn't even stand up straight as she laughed. Naruto moaned sadly as he tried desperately to forget what his cock and cum tasted like, the slaps to the ass he delivered to himself, and whatever else he or his clones did to himself at the time, and Kage Henged into some dry pants.

Hinata's laughter began to die down, and she looked out the window from the floor of the bedroom. A smile on her face, and tears from the uncontrolled laughter running down from her eyes. "Things have certainly gotten more interesting now."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a LONG and GREAT chapter, if i do say so myself. I'm very proud of how female Kurama came out, and I had a lot of fun coming up with her design.<strong>

**The plot of the next two chapters have more or less been given to you. They will revolve around the two large orgy's explained at the end of the chapter by Hinata and Kurama they will both also be written by Cows just as chapter 5 was, but of course I will be looking over them to make sure everything has my seal of approval.**

**Well, that's all everyone. I will look forward to you all reading Chapter 9 in two weeks. Until then take care of yourselves my loyal fans, and once again, don't hesitate to send us a review. Cows and I both appreciate what you all have to say even if its just one sentence.**


	9. Girls Night Out

**Hello everyone! Chapter 9 is finally done and can now be released to the public. Hope you all didn't mind waiting the two weeks. *chuckles***

**Well, I promised, and Cows are my Friends certainly delivered. The latest chapter is written by him, and I would say very nicely done. It doesn't stray away from the principles of my story, which I greatly appreciate. Like I said before this chapter is written by Cows much like chapter 5 only this time I gave him no omake to blow into a full on chapter. This time it's all Cows with only a little help from myself. Sorry if there isn't a focus on the send-off party here ,but hey, there is always the mass orgy in chapter 10 right?**

**Author/Beta's notes**

**This chapter started life as an Omake to break up Asuma and Kurenai, but I just couldn't stop there. I kept adding to it and adding to it and finally we decided it should be a full chapter instead of broken into smaller parts like we did with Breaking Sakura. The beginning focuses on Asuma mostly since this started as an Omake. Hopefully you will all enjoy it.**

**Alright then, without further ado let's get this ball rolling. Of course I don't own Naruto or its characters just the OCs we've created. Hope you all enjoy, and don't hesitate to review alright?**

* * *

><p>As morning broke over Konoha sharp moans punctuated the birdsong through an open window of an apartment block. Kurenai Yuhi's face pressed into the mattress as Asuma pounded away at her from behind. One hand fondling her ass while his other hand pressed the back of her head further into the bed. Kurenai didn't mind the rough treatment, though it wasn't her favorite position. She panted and moaned as his thick five inch cock pistoned in and out of her.<p>

The romantic mood that had filled her fled as a finger probed the tight ring of flesh at her rear, but she only groaned and didn't say anything as her fists balled in the sheets in anger. She was too close to stop. She didn't want him to stop thrusting into her. She winced as a fingertip entered her without her permission. She wriggled her hips trying to give him the idea that he was making her uncomfortable.

Asuma didn't take the hint. As he pounded into her he wriggled his finger in her rear passage. Kurenai had so far absolutely refused to even humor his attempts to bring anal play into their relationship. Her silence now was taken as consent. He pressed his finger in to the second digit, fighting past the tightness.

"We're gonna have to loosen you up…" Asuma mumbled in what he thought was a seductive tone.

Normally Kurenai would have agreed with him, but the uncomfortable feeling in her ass was barely being overpowered by her need for release, and all she could think of was how sleazy he sounded. She had to force herself not to snap at her boyfriend as he penetrated her unwilling asshole. She met him thrust for thrust trying to speed her approach to orgasm, but he took it as encouragement once again and another finger entered her puckered anus. Kurenai screamed as the foreign intrusions spread her ass too wide too quickly. In her pain she barely noticed Asuma's cock leaving her pussy as he removed the offending fingers.

"Sounds like you're finally coming around!" The male jounin remarked taking her scream for one of pleasure since his raven haired lover usually screamed when she orgasmed. He positioned himself at her back entrance.

Kurenai panicked and turned around on the bed before Asuma had a chance to react. She slapped him as hard as she could tears running down her cheeks. "I've told you not to do that! Why can't you respect that?"

She stood and began gathering her clothes from the floor of her apartment. The pleasant feelings of the morning overpowered by her annoyance with the guardian ninja.

Asuma fell backwards off of the bed tumbling to the floor, wondering exactly what he had done. She hadn't said anything about stopping this time! She had even moaned and sped up when he put his finger in her. Grasping at his pants on the floor beside him Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "I don't see what the big deal is…" he muttered.

"…and could you not smoke in my apartment? I absolutely hate those awful things." Kurenai turned to him as she snapped her crimson D-cup bra closed.

With a sigh she sashayed over to him. His eyes couldn't leave her even after she had just slapped him. "If you promise me you'll cut back I'll give you something… special." The seductive tone in her voice caused him to immediately forget about the incident, but he continued smoking unwilling to give up his habit without a little convincing.

Kurenai sank to her knees on the floor beside Asuma rubbing her hands up and down his muscular thighs. She bent down and kissed the tip of his manhood choking back a gag at the thought of where he'd wanted to stick it. As Asuma smoked Kurenai bobbed up and down vigorously on his dick.

Kurenai was extremely skilled and in moments Asuma was panting on his cigarette. He skillfully flicked the spent cigarette out the open window and brought his hands to the back of Kurenai's head thrusting into her throat.

"Anything for you, baby." Kurenai took him easily as the wet slurping sound filled the room. Asuma's hand fondled her breast through her bra, but it was too late for Kurenai to salvage any hope of orgasming this morning. She still moaned theatrically around his cock though. Swallowing around the appendage as her nose pressed into his pubic hair the red eyed woman pushed Asuma over the edge. Even his cum had a smoky flavor, but Kurenai pushed past the taste to swallow the release.

Wiping her mouth Kurenai stood up. "Thank you Asuma-kun. I'll have another surprise for you tonight." She swayed her hips as she walked to her closet to pick out a fresh outfit for the day.

The smoking Jounin grabbed his pants and hurriedly dressed. There were advantages to wearing a uniform. The clothes showed no signs of their night on the floor. He had told Kurenai earlier that he had to get to training early. Ino had been insisting on personal training before he began team training for the past month. She had been coming along wonderfully. She was already much stronger than when the team had been in the Chunin exams.

Chouji had been infected by her enthusiasm and by not wanting to be left behind by his teammates. He had also been attending some early training, though not as much as Ino. Training the boy while he had not yet put back on the weight needed for his family techniques was a unique experience, but Asuma was treating his team to barbeque every day to make sure the boy returned to top shape as quickly as possible so his family could take over his training. He missed the days when his team was lazy and willing to let him put in the least amount of work possible.

Asuma jumped out of the window without a word just before Kurenai turned back to him fully dressed.

"Asuma…" She stopped as she realized her room was empty. Stamping her foot in frustration she shook her head and went out to train Shino and Kiba. While Hinata was on her break she was grilling the boys on genjutsu detection.

* * *

><p><strong>(Team 10's Training Grounds)<strong>

Ino was already at the training grounds when Asuma landed gracefully. "Sorry I'm late, Ino. I swear I'm not turning into Kakashi."

Ino raised an eyebrow at her sensei. Her arms crossed under her chest. "Then what were you doing?"

Sweat dripping from his brow Asuma coughed. "I… just… slept in." He finished lamely.

"You make excuses like Kakashi-sensei." A voice came from behind him. Asuma spun and barely had time to register Naruto Uzumaki standing behind him with his fingers forming a seal much like the Yamanaka mind transfer before he was overtaken by the Saimin no jutsu.

Bounding over to her lover to thank him with a searing kiss Ino said, "thank you, Naruto-kun. I know it's a bother, but I just can't stand going to barbeque another day. Especially after I learned what Ami was doing to our food. Yuck!"

"It's no bother at all Ino-chan. This isn't hurtful at all so I'm fine using the Saimin." Naruto held her tightly. They hadn't been able to spend as much time together since they had gone public with their respective girlfriends. Ino moaned as his hands cupped her ass. "Do you have time after training for a… spar or two before our party tonight?"

"You bet handsome. Have a good morning training with Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan. Don't 'spar' too much that you're tired when it's my turn." She tossed him the controller to the Sakura's vibrator. Then lifted her skirt to show the cord trailing from her panties into the bandages wrapped around her thighs. "I'll be waiting."

Naruto grinned as he turned the vibrator up to three before putting it in his pocket. "Asuma, follow Ino's orders while you're under hypnosis. She'll snap to bring you out of it. Also forget you ever saw me here today or that i used the Saimin no Jutsu okay." he nodded and smiled at Ino "Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan are waiting for me. See you this afternoon Ino-chan!" He jumped away through the trees as her nether region began vibrating, and she moaned knowing she would have to endure it until she met him this afternoon.

She snapped to attention ignoring the buzzing from her panties. "Asuma-sensei!"

"Yes, Ino-sama." She could get used to this.

"I don't want to go to that barbeque place you always want to bring us to ever again! You really need to try something new. Let's go get sushi after training today, and I need training off for tomorrow. I'm going to be… busy." Ino considered giving him more orders, but Naruto had only given her permission to use the Saimin no jutsu to get Asuma to take the team to a different restaurant… However, he had also left her alone with the jutsu active. "Don't hold back in my training anymore either! I want to grow stronger as quickly as physically possible!"

Snapping her fingers Ino had to immediately duck as Asuma struck at the air where her head had just occupied. His foot shot out and sent her flying across the training yard. "I~no~chan," Asuma drew her name out accentuating each letter separately, playfully. "You really need to work on your dodging if you want to properly support the team in a combat situation. You have to stay alive if you are going to do anyone any good. I'll be coming at you full steam. Dodge all you can or get knocked across Konoha!" He disappeared in a blur and was behind her, another kick sending her to the opposite side of the field.

"_I think I've made a huge mistake!" _Ino thought as she dodged yet another strike from her sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>(After training)<strong>

Ino felt like a walking bruise as she shambled into the sushi restaurant behind her sensei. Chouji walked in behind her leaning on Shikamaru for support. The lazy Chunin had absolutely refused to join in the training when he arrived to see Ino and Chouji bouncing around the training field. The boys couldn't believe their Jounin sensei, who was usually nearly as lazy as Shikamaru, was actually laughing as he shot across the field sending his team flying any which way. Shikamaru had tried giving the two Genin strategies to avoid the worst of the beating, but Asuma had just sped up knocking the Genin around like they had never been trained at all.

"Why aren't we having barbeque?" Chouji moaned piteously. "I need meat after that beating. Were you even training us at all before sensei?"

"Don't underestimate teamwork and strategy Chouji," Asuma replied. He didn't know why he had suddenly decided to up their training, but he knew they could handle it. It had actually been fun to let loose again, pushing himself to the limit. Even if it was in training. "…but now you need to get tougher and faster. While you're a little thinner we need to work on this stuff. You'll be used to the movement as you bulk up, and you'll have a solid layer of muscle under the layer of fat. You don't have to be unhealthy to use your family jutsu." It was as good a reason as any he supposed.

The young ninja nodded their heads accepting the explanation. Chouji didn't even react to Asuma mentioning his usual layer of fat. He was too beat up to react. As they collapsed into a booth a busty blond waitress in a beautiful kimono approached them. Her eyes lingered on Asuma, and she licked her lips appreciatively before speaking.

"Why hello there… My name's Kohada. I'll be your server today." Her voice was sweet and lilting. Her blond hair was worn up, held in place by two lacquered sticks. "Can I get you_anything_ today?" The invitation obvious in her voice to those who were paying attention Shikamaru stiffened as he saw Asuma smile widely at the waitress.

"Oh, you definitely can." The lust was clear in his eyes. The order he was given by his blond Genin student repeated in his mind until it left his lips followed by a smile. "I really need to try something new."

Ino groaned as the vibrator inside her was turned from three to ten.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurenai's Apartment)<strong>

Asuma pressed Kohada against to door of Kurenai's apartment dominating the kiss with the civilian. After treating his team to lunch he had gleefully abducted the girl from her job. She had giggled and told him that she could have just left because her father was the owner, but he refused to let her ask.

"How could I kidnap the princess if I ask permission?" He had whispered into her ear.

She shivered just remembering how he had taken her in his arms and disappeared from the building. Suddenly they had been leaping across rooftops. She had lost her wooden sandals somewhere along the way leaving her only in her pure white socks with the big toe divided from the rest. Asuma towered over her by over a foot now. The nineteen year old girl kissed the exposed portions of his thick neck. She zipped down his vest to give her better access to his chest as he fumbled with his keys.

"Are you going to lock me away in your chambers my mysterious abductor?" Kohada mumbled into his chest as she fondled his buttocks. Asuma chuckled inserting the correct key. He had brought her to Kurenai's apartment because it was closer, but he wasn't worried. Kurenai usually went on missions with her team every week on this day so she wouldn't be home until much later.

He growled as he pushed the blond woman into the room. "You think we'll make it to my chamber Princess Kohada?" He asked as she pretended to have been pushed harder than she truly had. She landed with her upper body sprawled across a love seat as her round ass pointed towards her 'captor' her knees were spread as wide as her tight kimono would allow stretching the fabric across her soft thighs. Asuma pressed himself against her rear. His hard package caused the horny waitress to moan. "You're wearing entirely too many clothes princess."

Asuma tore at the knot of her obi, untying it with the skill of a ninja. He yanked the sash out from under the woman. She gasped as her kimono suddenly loosened. Asuma grabbed the back of the bright kimono and yanked it backward. The blond's back arched as she lifted to allow him to rip the kimono from her upper body without damaging the beautiful garment.

"What are you going to do to me?" The busty girl feigned fear and modesty covering her breast bindings and skimpy sky blue panties as she turned to face Asuma perfectly posing as a damsel in distress crouched on the floor, back against the base of the love seat. "Are you going to force me to suck your cock and swallow your creamy cum? Are you going to force me to ride your hips as you bounce me on your lap? Are you going to fill me up with your cum? Then pretend to let me off of you before readjusting and plunging straight into my ass? Oh no, anything but that!"

Asuma chuckled as the woman described exactly what she wanted from him. "As you wish princess. I'll gather your clothes and release you right away." Asuma turned away for a moment before Kohada grabbed his hips and threw him onto the love seat.

"Oh no you don't. You're forcing me to pleasure you if I have to tie you down." She had his pants off in a moment. Only pausing for a second to remove his sandals as well.

His penis hung semi flaccid as he chuckled at the civilian's threat and took off his vest and shirt. She had the limp organ in her mouth in a second coaxing it to full life. "Who kidnapped who here?"

As it reached full size she removed his manhood from her mouth and cradled it against her face. "If you insist, my kidnapper. I'm powerless to resist you."

"Swallow my cock, Princess." Asuma resumed his assigned role as the kidnapper. "Let me ravage your virgin throat. I'll teach you what it's like to be with a real man."

She giggled at that, but played the part, tentatively licking the underside of the cock. Asuma grabbed her head roughly and shoved his cock into her mouth. She gagged at the unexpected entrance, her throat convulsing around the shinobi's cock. Her eyes angrily rolled up in her head to glare at the rough treatment.

He chuckled darkly at her with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "Learn quickly."

Kohada began using all of her skill, fondling Asuma's balls as she hummed around him. Asuma gasped and hunched over at the sudden change in tactics. The busty blond came up for air and grinned up at Asuma."I don't want any more surprises like that. A little rough treatment is alright, but never anger a woman who has you by the balls." She squeezed roughly to illustrate the point, and Asuma gasped. She went back to working his shaft expertly for several minutes until she was once again forced to come up for oxygen. "My kami, I don't even know your name!"

"Where are my manners?" Asuma asked playfully as he guided her back to the head of his cock. "Asuma Sarutobi, kidnapper extraordinaire." Her eyes shot open wide in shock as he thrust her down once more, more gently this time. The son of the Third? She was sucking off the son of the Third? Oh kami, she'd threatened the balls of the son of the Third.

Asuma slid easily into her throat as she went back to work enthusiastically after her moment of shock, gently caressing the very balls she had just threatened. As she sank all the way down on the Jounin's cock she pulled the balls closer to her mouth. Sticking her tongue out she licked them as best she could in apology for the rough treatment. Asuma unloaded his first smoky load of cum down her throat as her tongue caressed one of his balls.

Pulling his spurting cock out of her throat Kohada filled her mouth with the creamy liquid. She savored the unique flavor of his cum. Shifting the cum around her tongue, she swallowed purposefully as she showed her throat to Asuma. "What must I do next, Asuma-sama?"

He patted his lap. "I think you know Kohada-hime. Get on my lap so I can fill you up."

Kohada blushed now that she knew exactly who she had described her fantasy to. Standing up and turning around to hide the blush she bent to pull her panties down. As she was bent over Asuma grabbed her hips and impaled her on his still erect member.

"I said no more surprises like that!" Kohada moaned as Asuma bounced her up and down on his lap. Her hand came down between her legs on instinct before she could think twice about it. She slapped Asuma's balls, and he gasped in pain. The waitress's hands raised to her face as she realized what she had done, but Asuma wasn't deterred He continued thrusting his hips bouncing the woman up and down.

"Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again. I promise." The overpowering Jounin raised and lowered the waitress with pure strength as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. After a few minutes the blond got her feet under herself again, and she was able to aid him in establishing a rhythm. His hands moved to her buttocks massaging them, spreading them wide to look at her puckered anus.

She wasn't like any of his previous lovers. They had all been ninja, toned bodies under the soft skin. Kohada was pliable, soft, and he liked that. She wasn't weak or weak willed, but she played with sex, had fun with it, and she let him be in charge, at least of the actual act, while still keeping a strict leash on him so he didn't go too far while actually telling him what those boundaries were. He definitely wasn't going to surprise her like that again.

The sounds of sex filled the room as the sushi waitress rode Asuma enthusiastically. Her moans drove Asuma crazy as he massaged the globes of her ass.

"Don't just play with my ass! My breasts! My kami my chest wrap feel's so tight!" She screamed into the air as she faced away from her new lover. Her chest was heaving against the tight bandages wrapping her massive breasts close to her body. Her nipples felt like they were about to tear through the cloth.

Rubbing his beard with one of his hands Asuma addressed the girl. "Hmmm, who is the captive princess here, and who is the mysterious kidnapper? You can't be too comfortable now…"

Kohada gasped theatrically, "You monster!" She could have just as easily unwrapped herself, but she decided she would go along with it. This once. Next time he was going to play with her beautiful breasts if she had to force him. "Eep!" She was surprised as a finger entered her unprepared asshole. She moaned at the duel assault and came around the jounin's dick.

Asuma joined her in moaning as he pulled the blond down hard onto his dick and came into her fluttering pussy. His cum filled her womb and began spilling down onto the love seat. Raising her up with strong hands he popped out of her pussy and aligned himself with her asshole.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked remembering the slap from this morning. A small twinge of regret ran through him as he remembered his girlfriend, but he quashed it. He was having way too much fun to regret anything that had happened so far.

She looked back over her shoulder into his eyes. "This was the one part you were SUPPOSED to surprise me with. You're really bad at following directions aren't you?" A throaty moan filled the air as he thrust into her.

"Always have been." He marveled at the feeling of her anal passageway. She squeezed him as tightly as he had ever felt. His lubed cock easily slid into her prepared and experienced passage. She bounced up and down on his shaft without any help from Asuma. He spread her asscheeks wide and watched the point where they met with a wide grin. "Do you enjoy having my cock in your ass Princess?"

"Yeeeeeesss!" The bouncing girl drew out the word as Asuma's hand came around to finger her clit. Asuma's cum was dripping out of the girl's cunt coating his balls with his discharge as they slapped against her pussy with every thrust of his hips. She was playing with her still wrapped breasts with both hands finally freeing her aching nipples. "I'm so glad you kidnapped me Shinobi-sama!"

He laughed heartily as he thrust into her. He held her tightly against his chest raining kisses down the back of her neck. He had no idea why he had picked up the girl, but this afternoon had been the most fun he had had in years. His hands trailed up her chest and he finally freed her chest from the wraps. She gasped as she was finally able to take a deep breath. Her gravity defying double D breasts bounced freely until he grabbed them with both hands tweaking the nipples.

They continued for the next hour. Kohada came twice more from all of the stimulation. Asuma wasn't even breathing hard, but the civilian was gasping for breaths and begging him to finish. "Cum in my pussy!" She cried. "Fill me up with your cum!"

Asuma deftly switched holes without missing a beat. Kohada moaned as her pussy was once again filled by Asuma's rod. She screamed a moment later as Asuma stopped holding back and thrust into her as quickly as he could. His hands on her hips were the only thing keeping her from bouncing off of his cock and collapsing to the floor. She came around him once more as he assaulted her pussy. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she lost herself to the pleasure.

Noises made out of instinct escaped her throat as Asuma grunted and once more unloaded into her pussy. He didn't stop pounding as he came, and by the time his balls had spent themselves he was ready to cum again. Another stream of cum coated the teenager's womb as the Jounin bottomed out and groaned. Kohada's hips bucked out of instinct, and she began coming back to her senses.

Asuma lifted her off of his dick and placed her beside him on the loveseat. Her legs were jelly. She didn't even think about trying to stand up. She rested back against her new lover's chest tracing his unfamiliar muscles with a finger. "That was amazing Asuma-sama."

He chuckled. "Please, call me Asuma. You weren't this formal when I was just the 'mysterious kidnapper.' I'm just a regular shinobi."

She smiled at him and kissed his neck. "I wouldn't call what we just did regular…Amazing maybe." she bent down and picked up his pants, picking out the package of cigarettes she had felt inside when she removed them. "Do you mind if I borrow one of these? I always need one after."

Opening the package the jounin found just two cigarettes left. Picking up both by the filters he held them up to his mouth and exhaled sharply letting out a small stream of fire with a weak Katon jutsu. She giggled as he handed her one of the cigarettes and snuggled back into his chest as they inhaled.

Asuma wrapped an arm around the nineteen year old and leaned back against the loveseat perfectly content. He knew he was forgetting something, but he didn't care. Suddenly he heard a key turning in the door lock. He froze. He had forgotten that Hinata had been given two weeks off and thus Kurenai's team wouldn't be able to go on missions. Where had she been then? Why was she so late?

Kohada looked at him oddly as he stiffened. He grabbed the cigarettes and incinerated them with another Katon jutsu. There was nothing to do about their position though. Even if he could jump out of the window that would have left the civilian girl alone to face Kurenai's wrath.

"Oh, do you want to go again?" The oblivious blond purred. Her hand caressed his semi-erect member as the door opened.

Kurenai's red eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Her boyfriend was sitting naked in her apartment being caressed by a teenage blond who was obviously dripping with his semen. The stench of his cigarettes hung thick in the air. She dropped her shopping bag, and the bottle of anal lube she had bought to reward him for cutting back on smoking rolled across the room.

Deciding he needed to take charge of the situation and take the brunt of the jounin's anger Asuma unceremoniously said, "Hey, Kurenai-chan. We need to break up."

He didn't expect her to turn away and close the door leaving the new lovers in her apartment without a word.

"You … You have a girlfriend?" Kohada stuttered in a shocked state of disbelief.

He tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "I hope so."

She slapped him. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her kimono from the floor wrapping it around herself tightly but crooked. "How could you do that to her! And to me!" She screamed at him as she collected her clothing. She froze as she noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. Her voice was just above a whisper. "Is this her apartment? You brought me to her apartment…"

"I wasn't thinking straight…" Asuma weakly defended himself. "You were so beautiful, and so eager…"

"I-I can't even look at you." She walked to the door an paused for a moment. "…but maybe… No." She left the apartment in a disheveled kimono leaving Asuma sitting naked on the loveseat of his former girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Streets of Konoha)<strong>

Kurenai was in shock as she aimlessly wandered the streets of Konoha. She vaguely remembered hearing a woman's shouting from inside her apartment. Good for her. At least the little girl her former-boyfriend had cheated on her with had a backbone. How could Asuma do this to her? Was it her fault? Was she too demanding? Should she have just let him take her ass this morning?

No. Definitely not. If Asuma was the kind of man who would cheat on her just because she didn't want to endure searing pain and asked him to quit killing himself then she was better off without him! As her shock turned to anger she turned on her heel and stumbled into someone else on the street.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata was surprised to run into her sensei so late at night after an extremely long day training with Tsunade. She was already late for the moving out party at Naruto's apartment. Her day had begun amazingly. Training with Naruto and Tenten had broken down into a shadow clone filled orgy between the three. Tenten could now make five shadow clones easily, and Naruto had made a joke about the Harem no jutsu. Hinata and Tenten had shared a smirk and surrounded the boy with the Tenten clones pressing their breasts into him from all sides kissing his exposed skin. The real Tenten and Hinata's tongues mingling with each other as they fought for dominance of Naruto's mouth.

The girl humphed remembering Tenten's cheating. She'd had two clones maul Hinata's breasts pulling the indigo haired girl away from their blond lover giving her no chance to make clones of her own as Tenten and three other clones undressed him. She'd been stripped as well and the clones mauled her body. She'd lost sight of Naruto as one clone sat on her face before bending down into the classic sixty nine position to attack her clit, and the other began devouring her pussy while on her knees. After thirty minutes and several orgasms a clone of Naruto had positioned himself above Hinata's face and plunged into the Tenten clone from behind. Hinata suckled on the clone's balls as she also felt the Tenten on her knees being driven rhythmically into her pussy.

Hinata marveled at the memory, but she was disappointed she hadn't been able to summon any shadow clones of her own. The fact that they had learned that Tenten's clones could orgasm multiple times without dispelling since her chakra control was so much better than Naruto's may have had something to do with it. After all, Hinata's control was twice as good as Tenten's. Tenten had passed out with an orgasmic scream when she dispelled all her clones at once while Naruto came within her.

Her mind was returned to the present as she noticed her teacher's tears. Concern filled her voice, and her arms wrapped around the woman she loved like a second mother. "What happened, Kurenai-sensei? Are Kiba and Shino alright?"

A sad smile covered Kurenai's face as the girl hugged her tightly. Her tight vest was unzipped to show a generous portion of her growing bosom, and she wore a lilac skirt that showed an amount of skin the Jounin wouldn't have believed the girl capable of just a month ago. Her genuine concern reminding her how lucky she still was. "Nothing like that, Hinata-chan. Just… boy trouble. My EX-boyfriend decided to cheat on me."

Hinata gasped bringing a hand to her mouth. She couldn't fathom a man cheating on her beautiful sensei. Whoever her boyfriend was was a complete fool! "H-how could anyone do that to you?"

"Right now, I don't give a damn." Kurenai shook her head. A flash of her anger flaring to life in her eyes once again. "Right now I'm going to go out with Anko and get as drunk as humanly possible."

Hinata was worried. She had never seen her sensei this distraught. She always told them to avoid the ninja vices. "D-do you mind if I join you?" Hinata asked nervously. The thought of missing the last night in Naruto's apartment was very disappointing. She had been looking forward to saying goodbye to the place where she had lost her virginity to the boy she loved, but she couldn't leave her sensei like this to drown herself in sake. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten would all be with Naruto tonight. Kurenai needed her.

Hinata's resolve hardened as she realized the red eyed woman was looking at her doubtfully. "Don't look at me like that! I'm a ninja, so I'm old enough to drink, and I'm not leaving you alone!"

A knowing smile came on to Kurenai's face. "Don't underestimate Anko's ability to keep me safe. That woman can drive any man who thinks he can take advantage of a drunk woman away with a glance. If you want to come along I won't stop you, but don't drink too much your first time. You'll kill yourself if you try to keep up with me tonight."

The girl nodded resolutely. Kurenai chuckled slightly at her serious attitude before a night of drinking and fun, but the smile was short lived as her dark mood returned. She wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her close placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You are a great girl." She said into Hinata's indigo hair. "We haven't gotten a chance to talk recently. You have to tell me. Were you heading to Naruto's apartment? You're on the wrong side of town."

Hinata giggled, and her look of seriousness became false. "I can neither confirm nor deny my destination." Her face broke into a grin. They broke down into giggles as they walked towards Anko's apartment arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten minutes later)<strong>

Hinata still felt like she was in shock as Anko and Kurenai led her into the dim bar. She had thought she would be consoling the woman for hours, but no sooner had they arrived at the Tokubetsu Jounin's apartment and explained the situation then they were out the door on the way to the nearest bar. A bottle of warm sake was placed in the middle of their table and three porcelain saucers placed in front of the women.

Kurenai's dark mood was fought back every time her student was surprised by something in the unfamiliar situation. Pouring the sake into the girl's cup she had forgotten about her horrible feelings about her day in the girl's embarrassment. They talked for over an hour catching up with each other an making fun of the men in their life. Anko's constant threats made Kurenai glad that she had never told her friend exactly who she had been dating. Kurenai explained about their small fight that morning as well as how she thought she had made it up to him with the blowjob.

"Wait, wait, wait. You blow him, and he just disappears?" Anko asked incredulously. Sometime in the past hour she had acquired a bottle of her own leaving the teacher and student to split the original. "Why is it a bad thing this asshole is out of the picture? He sounds like a total dick."

Kurenai finished a saucer of sake, face flushed slightly. "That part of him at least was very nice. When he wasn't trying to shove it in my ass."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata gasped. The alcohol made her feel strange, but she had followed her sensei's advice. She was only responsible for a small fraction of the emptying bottle.

"I wouldn't know about that. I've never gone beyond sucking a few cocks." Anko replied bringing the bottle to her lips. Her tongue shot out wrapping around the neck of the bottle sensually as she swallowed deliberately.

"Anko!" Hinata gasped again. To be talking this crudely in public was causing her to blush even with her new personality.

"Relax kid. This is what you talk about when you're out with the girls." The tokubetsu jounin informed the girl. "How about you? How far have you gone with your new boyfriend? Hand holding? Maybe he's kissed your cheek?"

Taking courage from another sip of alcohol Hinata smiled smugly at the older woman. "It appears I have you beat Anko-san." The genin's eyes closed as a hand trained down her chest to press against her pussy. "Naruto-kun fills me up so well. I seduced him over a month ago, and we've been making love every night since." Anko's bottle had settled on the table as she gaped open mouthed at the girl. "He'll be disappointed I'm not there tonight, but I wanted to be here for Kurenai-sensei."

The red eyed woman burst out laughing at her best friend being one upped by her student. She hadn't thought Hinata and Naruto had gone that far. She was sure Hinata would have been too shy, but the timeline matched up with Hinata's radical change in attitude.

She finally understood. A girl's first time was a turning point in her life. Though she had never heard of someone changing as drastically as Hinata had. The jounin had been so proud of the change in her student's attitude. Hinata had become a great ninja when she started believing in herself. She had even become the apprentice to the Hokage herself.

"Bullshit!" Anko finally burst out as she came to her senses. Hinata kept the smug look and shook her head. "That lucky brat! Details, girl! How did you seduce that knucklehead?"

Hinata was about to launch into an edited version of the tale of her and Naruto's first night when she caught sight of the blond in question in a corner of the bar. Forming a hand sign, he was suddenly replaced with the female version of himself. The pig tailed blond bounced over to the girl's bathroom. The pale eyed girl excused herself politely and rushed to the bathroom. Anko groaned as her entertainment was delayed.

As the door swung shut behind her Hinata was swept up into the arms of the still transformed Naruto. His tongue danced in her mouth as her brain took a moment to react. She moaned into the kiss but broke apart as the blond returned to his natural form. The love of her life addressed her. "The boss needs to try that more often. Breasts feel great pressed against each other like that."

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, but she held him tight to her chest. She recognized his terminology, "You're a shadow clone aren't you?"

"Yup, the boss was worried when you didn't show up. He decided… Could you check to make sure no one's listening in?" The clone holding her suddenly realized that any of the stalls could hide people. There was even a small window above the stall at the end of the row. Their voices could carry out into the alleyway behind the bar if they weren't careful.

The Hyuuga nodded and activated her Byakugan. She gasped as she found that there was someone in the final stall in the line behind an out of order sign. It was a man in his late forties sitting on the toilet with his pants hanging on the back of the door. She dashed down the line of stalls and threw the door open before knocking the man out with a single blow. The shadow clone trailed after her asking what was wrong.

"What's that guy doing there?" He asked seeing the unconscious man slumped on the broken toilet.

Hinata saw a smooth hole in the side of the stall checking the stall next to it she couldn't see the hole but knowing where it was Hinata quickly located a hidden circle made of cheap plastic that popped out easily. Peering through the hole Hinata came eye to eye with Naruto's cerulean blue gaze.

"Whatever he was doing, he definitely doesn't belong here." Naruto picked up the unconscious body easily and rose with it over his shoulder. His zipper lined up perfectly with the hole as he forced the man out the small window throwing his pants through after him. Hinata smiled naughtily.

"I think I know what the hole is for Naruto-kun," The clone looked down to see Hinata's tongue sticking through the hole undulating seductively. "Want to give it a try?"

"I think you're right, Hinata-chan…" Instantly he could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. They had just become a public couple, but the clone doubted either the boss or Hinata really wanted a relationship THIS public. He wasn't going to give up the chance of a blowjob from Hinata though. He closed the stall door hurriedly as Hinata did the same. The satisfying ching of the lock sliding into place was followed immediately by the sound of Naruto's pants hitting the floor.

"Weren't you telling me something? Don't stop now." Hinata giggled as the clone's cock appeared through the hole. She wrapped a hand around him as close to the base as she could and giggled once again at his moan.

"T-the boss was worried when you didn't show up. He d-decided… Oh kami!" Hinata unexpectedly swallowed his entire member pressing her face into the wall of the stall. She was glad that this bar was kept so clean. "H-he decided to send so-some of us out to l-look for you!"

She pulled out to lick the underside of his cock slowly jacking it off. "And where's the real Naruto-kun?" Popping the head of his cock into her mouth her tongue swirled around it as he responded.

"I-Ino-chan wanted a rest after training today. The boss and her were talking all afternoon, but when Sakura-chan got there Mistress Ino decided to show up." The clone and Hinata both laughed. Ino really enjoyed dominating Sakura and ordering Naruto around while she did it. "Sakura seemed to be enjoying her spanking, and I know the boss was enjoying his meal, when Tenten came in through the window and asked where you were." Hinata worked Naruto's pole expertly as he explained filling the room with the wet sounds of her efforts.

"Boss was about to come after you when Tenten put a hand on his chest and pushed him down. Oh kami, Hinata-chan don't stop." The girl deep-throated the cock again swallowing around the massive member. "She mounted him right there on the floor reminding him he could use Kage Bunshin for that, and he had promised them a party. He made a dozen, but only half of us ended up going out to search for you. Tenten-chan sure had her hands full when we left." Hinata giggled even though she had his member deep in her throat. "Definitely not disappointed I missed out anymore!"

If a clone could choose a way to go this was definitely the way to choose. Hinata's tongue was reaching out through the hole around his manhood caressing the juncture of his penis and balls. He longed to bury his hands in her hair and hold her down until her throat fluttered around him with the need for breath, but he was forced to go at the exact pace she wanted, no faster. Maybe he could change that? He grabbed the top of the wall separating them and thrust forward through the hole. The sound the love of his life made at the unexpected intrusion drove him wild. His hips pistoned in and out of the hole as fast as Naruto could manage fucking her throat through the wall.

Hinata greedily lapped at the thrusting cock with her tongue. The thought that someone could come in at any moment and what they were doing was so obvious turned her on. She moaned at the thought of her sensei coming to find her only to hear Naruto banging into the wall of the stall over and over again while she drooled all over his dick. Would she blush and leave the room? Or kick down the door to the stall to protect her student from the anonymous man on the other side of the wall? She redoubled her efforts, and in moments the clone was moaning her name with abandon as he came down her throat. Hinata savored the flavor of Naruto's cum on her tongue long after the clone had disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Swallowing most of the cum Hinata kept a small portion in her mouth as she washed her hands and checked for signs of what she'd just done. Fixing a wild strand of hair she decided she was ready to return and exited the bathroom. As she lowered herself gracefully back to her seat she lifted the saucer of sake to her lips once again and sipped allowing the sake to mix with Naruto's cum on her tongue. She swallowed slowly and turned to her companions. "Now where was I? Naruto-kun's cock…"

Kurenai choked sending a shower of sake into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's apartment)<strong>

Naruto came unexpectedly into Ino's throat as the memories of his clone were suddenly sent back along with a burst of pleasure. The long haired blond was surprised nearly choking on the massive load that entered her throat moments after she had begun cleaning Tenten's juices from the rod. She gulped her favorite food down eagerly as her eyes rolled up to look into Naruto's.

"Not one of mine!" Tenten gasped as she surfaced for breath. She had handled three of the clones so far, but she was still bouncing on top of one while she blew the other two in turns. Sakura was resting on the couch, ass red as a beet watching the orgy with longing in her eyes, but Ino had ordered her only to watch as she pleased Naruto.

"Looks like my clones found Hinata-chan." Naruto said apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head. After a moment he looked slightly worried. "The others aren't dispelling… I have a feeling I'm in for a long night."

"You bet you are." Ino said popping the cock out of her mouth for a moment before swallowing the whole thing once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the bar)<strong>

Once Anko stopped laughing at her friend Hinata related the full, if edited, story of her first night with Naruto complete with Sakura banging on the door in the morning. She decided to save the full story of that for another time. After much, much more alcohol.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw another flash of blond pigtails entering the bathroom. She was about to stand to go check it out when Anko handed Hinata what was left of her bottle. "That story deserves a drink. I gotta go to the ladies room…"

Hinata watched the woman sway away with a distinct roll in her hips that wasn't normally there. She shook her head. She was sure that everything would be fine.

"She'll be a while." Kurenai informed her pupil. "I have no idea how she can masturbate in a public restroom."

It was Hinata's turn to spit sake over the table.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the Bathroom)<strong>

Anko thrust two fingers into herself as she sat on the toilet in the ladies room. That story from Hinata had really got her going. It was always the shy ones. Why was the girl so lucky to find a great boy so early in her life? Anko had been more concerned with training when she was the girl's age, and hero worshiping her sensei, or course. She'd wasted years pining for the traitor before he revealed his true colors. After that she hadn't trusted anyone for a long time.

Now that she was finally starting to open back up all the men she met assumed she was a slut because of the way she dressed. She didn't understand it, men wore nothing but the chain mail mesh all the time, and they were never called sluts or whores. It was just form fitting! It didn't show anything. She sighed and pulled the two fingers out of her snatch her mood ruined. She stuck the digits in her mouth savoring the taste of her own juices.

Her ears perked up as she thought she heard a man muttering. Looking to the side of the stall the snake jounin saw a hole cut into the side of the stall.

"…No sign of the pervert from before. How am I going to fix this hole…" A voice muttered from the stall next door. A distinctly male voice.

A thrill went through Anko's privates. She knew what a glory hole was even if she had never seen one. Now that she looked closely she saw a circle of plastic on the floor that must normally cover the hole. Judging from the muttering she guessed that whoever this man was he wasn't the one to make the hole. He seemed to be looking for a way to seal it up.

Peeking through the hole Anko was shocked to see Naruto Uzumaki, the very man whose cock she had just been fantasizing about after Hinata's story. A grin came over her face as she remembered Hinata returning from the bathroom positively glowing. Taking that slow deliberate drink with a look of bliss on her face. The girl had swallowed cum right in front of them!

"…Why couldn't I have been the one to find Hinata-chan? Some clones get all the luck…" A shadow clone then. Anko wasn't intimately familiar with the technique, but she knew it created a solid clone with all the strength of the original.

Acting on pure alcohol fueled impulse Anko stuck a finger through the hole beckoning the boy closer. The muttering stopped immediately, and Anko could hear the loud gulp from the other side of the wall. She disguised her voice as she chuckled. "I swear I won't bite."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was really doing this. A whimper sounded from the stall and she smiled as he responded. "I'm sorry, but as much as I would love to I can't do this. I could never do this kind of thing with someone I don't know… My girlfriend may encourage me to sleep with other women, but I want it to mean something."

Anko's eyes widened in shock. Hinata really was a kinky girl. Her mind wandered to the end of her story when Sakura showed up. The girl had blushed. She never blushed anymore from what Kurenai had told her.

"You must have an amazing girlfriend, Naruto-kun." She said still disguising her voice.

"Yeah…" The clone said dreamily until he realized what she had said. "Wait, what?"

Anko laughed outright at the shock in his voice. "There _is_ a hole here Naruto-kun. I know you even if you don't know me." Her disguised voice couldn't hide her amusement. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

The boy was silent for a long moment. "Do you really want to do this?" She made a sound of affirmation that was closer to a moan then words. "Do you mind if we talk a little first? I won't look if you don't want me to, but I want to get to know you a bit."

A smile grew on Anko's face. "I'd like that."

They talked about inconsequential things at first, but after a while Anko found herself confiding in him about some of the problems she had had growing up. She revealed her insecurities to him, and he consoled her. He laughed at her sense of humor, and she teased him relentlessly.

They lapsed into silence whenever someone came into the room. Naruto blushed every time the door opened but more often then not it was just a woman coming in to fix her make up. He told her of the abuse he had taken his entire life and how it was finally turning around now. He talked about Hinata and, after she promised not to say anything Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

It was like therapy for the two. The talk didn't take long, but it was the most Anko had opened up with anyone. "My friends will start to miss me if I'm gone much longer. Do you want to get started? Believe me, it will definitely mean something…" She trailed off as she realized it was true. How could she develop feelings for a boy she barely knew in just a few minutes?

Her senses were on fire when she heard his zipper open and his pants fell to the floor. His large cock appeared through the hole inch by inch. Anko drooled when it just kept coming. She tentatively reached out to feel the dick. It was like a bar of molten metal wrapped in silk. The heat it gave off made her gasp."Wow… You really are big."

"Thanks. What should I call you while we're doing it? I want to moan the right name." The blond asked shyly. He was embarrassed he had shared so much with the woman without knowing who she was, but he felt a closeness to the woman. She had told him how she was treated by the village after someone close to her had deserted. Just like him, she had been mistreated because of something out of her control.

Anko's mind floundered for a suitable pseudonym. Hebi? No, too impersonal. She didn't want to sound like some Anbu. "Ah… Call me Noka. It's not my real name, but it's close." She settled for mixing up the letters in her name.

The clone wracked his mind for who the girl behind the stall door could be. Unfortunately more people knew the demon container than he ever had the possibility to know. For all he knew she was someone who had been in the audience at the Chunin exams. He had been afraid to ask her anything too personal to avoid scaring her off. The puzzle vanished from his mind as her hands started jacking him off. Despite her words she didn't seem to be in any hurry as she sensually rubbed him.

"Oh kami! Your hands are amazing Noka-chan." He moaned, and the words spurred her onward. Her tongue touched the head of his cock, more and more of it embracing him until the entire head was encircled by the warm appendage. "How do you do that with your tongue Noka-chan?"

No response was forthcoming since Anko was unwilling to withdraw her tongue. The taste of him on her sensitive organ was driving her wild with desire. Her hands returned to thrusting inside of herself with two fingers and pulling off her jacket and pulling up the shirt of her two piece armor so she could ravage her own chest. Her snakelike tongue moved up and down his length as she moved her head along his length basking in the taste and smell of him.

The violet haired jounin basked in his moans as they echoed in the bathroom. She heard the door open with her sensitive ears, but she didn't care. Her tongue tightened around him, and he moaned exceptionally loudly. His voice was obviously heard by the woman who had just entered. The woman gasped loudly and the clone realized they were no longer alone in the bathroom. He tried to pull back through the glory hole, but again gasped at the tightness of her tongue.

"Sorry…" The woman's voice echoed in the room. "I'll… I'll come back later." The door swung shut and Anko unraveled her tongue from around him.

"Noka-chan that was amazing." He heard a loud metallic sound as her armored shirt fell to the floor.

"We're not done yet, Naruto-kun. I'm going to do it again, and you'll thrust as quickly as you can through the glory hole. I'll show you just how amazing my tongue is." A little of her real voice came through, but Naruto didn't recognize it in his pleasure haze.

As her tongue once again began to wrap around him Naruto spoke up. "Do you think we could do this again Noka-chan? You're really amazing, and I really liked getting to know you."

Anko froze. She spoke with her tongue still extended muffling her voice. "B-but aren't you a shadow clone? Won't you disappear soon?"

"Yeah, I'll pop when I cum, but my memories and sensations will return to the real Naruto, and the knowledge will go to the rest of the Shadow Clones still active. The boss'll cum at the same time I do. Ino, Sakura, or Tenten will be in for a surprise." He frowned as he felt her start shaking. "Is something wrong Noka-chan?"

"I-I thought you wouldn't remember…" She said in a shaky voice. Her hands had frozen, her fingers inside her as her breast was pressed against her chest. "You want to meet me again? For this?"

"I won't lie. This is amazing, but I want to get to know you more." He laughed softly as her tongue trailed up and down his length. "You're sweet, and you're sexy, and I love your sense of humor even though you make me blush half the time. You're someone who's like me. You know what it's like to be alone, and I want to save you from that loneliness."

"…Could we meet here in two days?" Her voice was soft, but he heard her and smiled.

"The boss'll be having a party with his new fangirls in his new house, so it'll be one of us again, but after that he'll show up in the flesh hopefully." He thrust against the hole. "Now let's get this done before your friends come looking for you."

Anko smiled and wrapped her tongue around him twice over near the base of his dick. He gasped at the tight sensation, and his hips bucked. He slid through her tight grip easily, her tongue was lubricated in some way. He experimented pulling himself all the way back until only the tip was encased in her wet coils and gasped. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His hips started making long thrusts savouring the unique feeling of her tongue.

Before long he was gasping and moaning as he tried to break down the wall with his thrusting. "Where are you going to take it Noka-chan? Will my cum be dripping down your tits? Will I coat your amazing tongue with my jizz? Will you swallow it or spit it out? Ohhhh, the possibilities are endless."

Anko hadn't really thought of where to take it. She didn't know men cared about that kind of thing. She was still very inexperienced. Her dates didn't stick around very long after they realized it wasn't going to go beyond her tonguejob on the first date. Most never got that far. Her voice was muffled by her tongue, but it was understandable. "Where do you want me to take it, Naruto-kun?"

Her tongue undulated around the head of his dick as she spoke and he had to hold himself back from coming right there. "On your sexy tongue! I want to see how much of it I can coat in my white cream! I'm so close." He whimpered.

Her hands came up to jerk him off as she extended her tongue staring down his twitching penis. He came with a roar. His first shot hit her right between the eyes coating her nose with his cum. Subsequent shots landed on her tongue and dribbled off the sides. By the time he stopped spurting it was coated entirely in his white jizz.

The clone struggled to keep from popping as he hurriedly pulled back through the hole. "Quick, show me your tongue through the hole! I want to see it before I pop."

Anko did as asked as she savoured the flavor of his cum. It tasted different on every inch of her tongue, and it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had heard Kurenai complaining about the taste of her boyfriend's cum, but this tasted divine. All of her taste buds were firing under the coat of creamy liquid.

"Beautiful…" Was the last word from the clone as he popped. Warmth spread through Anko at the word. She slowly retracted her tongue and swallowed the cum mouthful by mouthful. She looked at the drops that had spilled forlornly as she redressed. As she opened the door of the stall she caught sight of herself in the mirror and saw the cum dripping down her nose. She laughed and inhaled the scent deeply before swiping it off with a finger and popping it in her mouth heading out the door to rejoin Kurenai and Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's apartment)<strong>

Naruto had just bent Ino over his kitchen table when the second clone dispelled. He groaned as he covered her pert posterior with his cum while she just giggled looking back over her shoulder. Her face was still covered in his release from when Tenten finished off the last of her clones. The brown haired girl had let her hair down once again while Sakura worked to clean up the shadow clone cum covering her while wearing the maid outfit Hinata had bought her.

"Hinata-chan is busy tonight isn't she?"Ino taunted from her position. "A little alcohol and she as eager to do it in public! I thought I would be the first girl to convince you to let loose in a public place."

"Wasn't Hinata." Was all Naruto could groan out. The onslaught of pleasure overloading his mind. "Someone new." Coming to his senses Naruto explained about meeting Noka-chan and her unique way of pleasuring him.

Ino moaned as she was told in detail about her lover plundering a complete stranger in public. "You should see if you can learn her jutsu. Your tongue is amazing now. I shudder to think what it would be like an extra foot long!"

A voice from the window caught the attention of the entire room. "It is simple Chakra manipulation, almost exactly like the Kage Henge, actually. Just on a massively smaller scale." A clone of Naruto was perched on the windowsill in an animalistic crouch.

"Kurama-chan?" Naruto asked blearily as his cock nestled in the valley of Ino's cum covered asscheeks. "When did you come out?"

"When you summoned your shadow clones to ravage your weapons mistress I thought I would come out for some fun, but you sent me to search for Hinata instead without noticing… I took the opportunity to as you say, pull some pranks." The foxy smirk on her/his face had a twist to it that made it entirely her own. "I wouldn't go to the male side of the hot springs any time soon."

"And why do you still look like me?" Naruto asked. It was odd to hear the demon's voice coming from his own body.

"So you would get in trouble if I got caught, of course." She said still grinning.

"Do you care to join us Kurama-chan." Tenten beckoned the tailed beast towards her and Sakura. When she saw the girl covered in her favorite milky treat her grin took on sultry turn. In a puff of smoke the image of Naruto was replaced with the naked body of the busty orange haired woman still crouching with her bare back and a single fluffy tail hanging out the window. The only article of clothing the sleek black collar Hinata had placed on her neck.

"I never could resist a bowl of milk." In a blink Kurama was lapping at Tenten's pussy sucking out the delicious cum. The brunette's head fell back with a long moan as Kurama demonstrated the trick of elongating her tongue to clean up all of the cum in her pussy devouring it eagerly.

Naruto was entranced by the sight, but he was brought back to the girl nestling his cock between her frosted cheeks by her flexing and squeezing him. "Don't forget about me Naruto-kun. You've lubed me up nicely and Sakura-chan has been telling me how nice it is to have this monster raping her ass. Maybe you could take me a little more gently then you take her." His grin split his face as he positioned himself at her rear entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back in the bar)<strong>

The blush reformed on Hinata's face as Anko nearly skipped out of the bathroom licking a finger. She saw a woman who had gone into the bathroom recently who had rushed out in a hurry blush bright red. Anko blew a kiss to the woman who rushed into the bathroom behind the violet haired tokubetsu jounin.

"You look like you had fun." Kurenai said as she looked into the bottom of the empty bottle of sake. "Took you long enough. Normally you only take a few minutes."

"What can I say? Hinata-chan is quite the sss~toryteller." Anko hissed as her tongue flickered outside of her mouth. "Let's get out of this place. I feel like singing. There's a karaoke bar just down the street."

"You never want to sing!" The red eyed Jounin was shocked, but her best friend just kept smiling. Kurenai had never seen her like this. It took her mind off of her own problems. She loved karaoke, but Anko never wanted to go complaining about it being 'girly.' Even though the few times they had gone Anko got way more into it than Kurenai.

"Well, today I want to fuckin' sing. Normally I avoid the place because of the creepy bartender, but today I'll have an excuse to kick the pervert's ass if he tries anything." Her grin was even wider as she flexed her fingers reflexively. "Last time he hid under our table and peeked up our skirts!"

"It wasn't _that _bad…" Kurenai nonchalantly protested as they paid their bill for the night and walked out into the street.

"_You_ were wearing panties at the time!" Anko's light brown eyes sparkled with rage.

"Maybe if you didn't 'go to the ladies room' after every song you would have had your panties!" Kurenai was laughing as she poked fun at her friend's discomfort. "Should we get a private room this time so you can just finger yourself as we sing?"

"That takes all the fun out of it though!" Anko retorted with a lusty look in her eyes. The alcohol was obviously effecting both of them. Their voices were attracting a lot of attention from the people around them. "Unless you want to join in Kurenai~sss~en~sss~ei. It would be just like old timesss~." Her tongue lolled out again undulating seductively.

"Anko!" Kurenai glanced down at Hinata who was blushing slightly again. "You're making Hinata blush."

Kurenai was nervous about how her student would take her experimentation. She had liked her relationship with Anko. It was the one relationship that had never let her down, but one day she wanted to have children. Anko understood that and in a moment of tenderness had admitted the same thing. Though in the same breath she condemned herself as a possible mother.

"Good," was the only reply from the smirking snake jounin.

"I'd be glad for any pointers Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said by way of retort, the alcohol loosening her tongue. "Naruto-kun and I are often joined by some others…"

The teacher spluttered and choked in the street as they came to the door of the Karaoke bar. Anko clapped Hinata on the back and congratulated her on her exemplary embarrassing of her sensei. Realizing what she had just said Hinata's face erupted in a blush. Anko pushed them through the door and immediately grabbed the list of songs available for the night.

"Find us a table Hinata-chan. Kurenai and I are going to get singing right away." She pulled the still spluttering woman up to the empty stage and started a duet though the raven haired Jounin took nearly a full minute to start singing after regaining her breath.

Hinata was left on her own in the unfamiliar place. It was set up much like Hibiki's restaurant, round tables with long tablecloths surrounded a small stage where anyone could sing. A classy looking bar with a well dressed bartender rested against one wall. Hinata could see what Anko meant about the man though. His outfit was the only thing classy about him. His weasel-like face and beady eyes made Hinata shiver. He seemed to be looking through the female patron's clothes.

Hinata picked one of the few empty tables as far away from the bar as possible. As Anko and Kurenai took the stage. As the first strains of music filled the air and Anko started swaying against the gasping jounin beside her Hinata felt her chair tugged forward in a very familiar way and the tablecloth bunched up around her hips.

"Naruto!" She quietly gasped, and the tablecloth pulled up to reveal his foxy grinning face. She whispered fiercely."You cannot be serious! There have to be fifty people in this room!"

"And you chose a table with your back to the wall." He whispered up at her with his foxy grin firmly in place. "You can watch them all as I eat your pussy. You showed at the restaurant that you can keep your composure, and I need to repay the favor for what you did at the bar." Done speaking the blond ducked under Hinata's lilac skirt and grabbed hold of her damp panties with his teeth.

The girl raised her hips to allow him better access so he didn't rip her panties. She couldn't just let him keep ripping them off or she'd be out of money soon. Just as they had slipped off of her ankles a cute teenage waitress approached. She was average height with aquamarine hair showing far too much leg through a slit up the side of her long black skirt. Her tight white button-up shirt stretched across her chest. "Would you like to pick a song or order a drink?"

Hinata's refined training kicked in even as Naruto attacked her nether lips. Her voice was completely smooth as she replied to the waitress. "If you would leave me the book of song options I would be delighted. As for the drink perhaps you could bring me some water, I'm already feeling quite tipsy, and a bottle of sake for my friends who are singing."

The waitress left her with a smile, and she moaned lightly. Naruto found every possible spot to drive Hinata insane. She tried to focus on Anko and Kurenai's singing Their voices blended well together though Anko seemed to enjoy throwing in extra emphasis on syllables that contained rude sounding words. Naruto always sped up every time she did, and it broke her concentration. With nothing to focus on Hinata was reduced to gasping and panting until her water came.

"We also have food if you would like." The waitress informed Hinata handing her another menu. "You look starving. You shouldn't have drank so much on an empty stomach."

She ordered a random pasta dish from the menu just as her companions came down from the stage, and Naruto's tongue attacked her clit. She couldn't hold back the yelp from escaping her throat as she came all over his face, but she turned it into an exclamation of joy at her sensei's return. "YE-YOOOUUU guys were amazing!"

"Glad to hear, cause you're next." Hinata jumped bucking her hips against Naruto's mouth as Anko plonked down in her seat and pointed at the girl. "Don't act so surprised! I saw you get a songbook over five minutes ago. Get up there and sing! And I want to see you shake that ass too. I've been told you don't wear a skirt like that to be shy."

"I was on my way to see Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled. She wasn't so much worried about her short skirt as the lack of panties. Naruto was showing no sign of replacing them. As Anko talked he increased in speed and vigour lapping up as much of her juices as possible before he lost her to the stage. "Ahh…Anyway I haven't even looked at the songs. I can't just get up and sing something I don't know."

"That's kind of the point of this place. Now get up and sing before I drag you up there myself." Her brown eyes said she was waiting for just such an opportunity. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and she took a drink from her saucer of sake. She saw a flash of blond hair from under the table as Hinata pulled away from the table shutting her knees tightly. _"Oh, that naughty little bitch!"_

Hinata's juices dribbled down her thighs as she swayed up to the stage. They stayed tightly clamped shut as she panted at the edge of orgasm from Naruto's ministrations. She saw Anko telling the waitress what song to put on for her. The girl gasped and blushed but hurried to comply as the snake jounin grinned and Kurenai's head struck the table.

She was suddenly very nervous.

"Did you have to pick THAT song for her to sing?" Kurenai asked from her place on the table. "After today the last thing I want is a song about anal sex."

"Is that what it's about? I've never actually heard it, but any song named 'Ass Up' is fine by me." Anko grinned at her former lover while taking a long drink of the sake. (Any relation to an actual song is completely coincidental. I just wanted Anko to pick a dirty song.)

As the saucer hit the table Anko pulled close to the table lifting the tablecloth up over her lap. The opening notes of the song she had chosen for Hinata played throughout the bar. Anko lifted her hips and slid her chain mesh shorts down to the floor under the table but leaving her short skirt on to hide her bare ass from the public. Kurenai looked at her scandalized.

"HERE?" She said loudly before lowering her voice. "You can't be serious!"

"You gotta love long tablecloths. Keep an eye on creepy eyes for me." She gestured back to the bar before her hand snaked down below the table to start playing with her lips.

Hinata stuttered over the first line of the song, but quickly got into it as she let her alcohol fueled brain take over. She read the words on the screen while swaying her hips. Her hands trailed up her sides while a blush over took her face at a particularly racy line about nestling 'him' between her cheeks. This was NOT how she had imagined singing to Naruto for the first time, but she was going to make the most of it. Her pure voice filled the club with the dirty lyrics. Couples kissed, and she was sure at least one woman was giving a handjob under the table as she gyrated on the stage.

The Naruto clone couldn't believe what was going on. He was stuck under the table with Hinata's essence on his lips while the examiner from the Chunin exams who he had fantasized about just the other day spread her legs in front of him and toyed with her pussy. Hinata's voice washed over him and the words of the racy song coming out in her beautiful voice nearly drove him over the edge. He cursed himself for crawling under the table as his throbbing erection strained against his pants, but his eyes focused on Anko's pink pussy.

He promptly thanked his godly luck.

As Hinata sang he watched Anko's finger trail around her pussy lips outlining them before spreading them wide with her ring and forefingers. Her middle finger dipped into herself and started working itself in and out as he watched.

She worked herself up slowly enjoying the thought that the blond's eyes were on her under the table. Her moans punctuated the song at exactly the right places, and before long she couldn't help but add another finger to her snatch.

"I can't believe you're still a virgin." Kurenai said from next to her shaking her head. She had called the waitress over and had her line up a second song for Hinata to sing. Something much more her style. Though as she looked at the girl now she could almost believe she had picked the song herself. Her barely covered ass was pointed towards the crowd, and she smacked her left cheek loud enough for it to be heard over the music as she sang.

A voice wafted over through the crowd. "…Did you just see her pussy…?"

Kurenai blushed. Hinata had been heading over to Naruto's. Maybe she hadn't worn panties for the date. She regretted letting the girl she loved like a daughter get so drunk. In her depression at her break up she hadn't thought about what would happen once she got up on the stage in her sultry clothes and newly uninhibited personality.

She wouldn't take back any of the night though. Spending time with Anko and Hinata had been just what she needed. The red eyed woman turned towards Anko as she rubbed herself with a pleased smile on her face. A crazy impulse took her as Hinata finished her first song, and the waitress went up to inform her that Kurenai had selected her another song. Her hand dipped under the table to join Anko's.

The snake jounin looked at her in shock, but Kurenai just smiled, face flushed with alcohol and embarrassment, as she said. "Just like old times…"

Anko grinned as she pulled her hand out from under the table and placed the two wet fingers in Kurenai's mouth. She sucked on them savouring the familiar taste after a two year absence from her mouth. Her fingers slid into Anko's sopping wet pussy easily as she found all the places that she knew would drive the woman crazy.

Under the table Naruto had to stop a nosebleed with the sleeve of his jacket as Hinata's sensei joined in fingering Anko. Hinata began singing a love ballad in the background. Kurenai's fingers moved in time to the meter of the song as they danced over the pink flesh. Hinata's voice filled him with a warm feeling while the sight in front of him set his loins on fire.

A finger flicked against the woman's clit, and Anko yelped before glaring at Kurenai who took a long swig from her bottle a stream dripping out the corner of her mouth as she smiled around it. "You don't seem to be out of practice." The writhing woman muttered through gritted teeth at the edge of orgasm.

"How could I ever forget?" Kurenai thrust three fingers into Anko's pussy and felt her convulse around her spurting her juices out around the fingers. The clone under the table leaned forward and tried to catch a few flying drops on his tongue as she spurted. He was unprepared as Anko's leg jerked and caught him in the chest dispelling him immediately as he was sent into the bottom of the table spilling the drinks as the bottles toppled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's apartment)<strong>

"OH DEAR KAMI!" Naruto had been in the middle of cumming for the third time in Ino's rear passage when the clone dispelled. Ino's eyes had rolled up in the back of her head and a puddle of drool was on the table in front of her. She had completely checked out. Naruto pulled out and lay her down on the couch. "I am so lucky that clone didn't get caught. I'll never be able to look Kurenai in the eye again."

"What happened Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Sometime while he had been plundering Ino's ass Tenten had put on Hinata's strap on. She had the Kyuubi face down in the carpet as she stroked her tail and thrust into her pussy with the hard black plastic leaving Sakura to stand watching the scene in her maid's outfit.

The two cleaned up Ino while Naruto explained about watching the older Kunoichi pleasure Anko in the karaoke bar. Sakura smiled and stroked Ino's hair making a note to visit the establishment with her lover some time. The blond loved public displays of affection, especially when they involved orgasms.

"Why aren't you joining in on the fun Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The pinkette was completely pristine in her black and white outfit in stark contrast to the rest of the occupants of the room who were were covered in sweat and cum. His erection twitched at the image of the the naked unconscious blond with her head in Sakura's lap.

"Mistress Ino ordered me to watch without touching myself or anyone else until I got another order. Tenten ordered me to clean her up, and I gladly helped." Sakura grinned at the memory of the taste of the girls sweat mixed with cum as she cleaned her skin. "Then she got distracted by Kurama-chan. My pussy's been aching watching you send Mistress into oblivion with your magnificent penis."

"But Sakura-chan, that means that by helping me clean up Ino you disobeyed your orders." The blond boy grinned over at the girl malevolently as she looked at him quizzically. "That means you have to be punished!"

Grabbing Sakura he bent her over Ino's prone body embedding her face in the cushions of the couch. Flipping up her skirt her panties were soon dealt with and Naruto had buried himself to the hilt in Sakura's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>(Karaoke bar)<strong>

Hinata walked off the stage to cheers and rounds of applause. She was much more comfortable singing the love ballad than the raunchy song, but both had been really fun. Especially going to the edge of showing her bare pussy lips to the entire crowd. When someone had commented on it she had nearly died, but their friends had quickly shot their observant friend down.

As she was passing the private karaoke lounges she was suddenly pulled inside and sandwiched between two hard muscular bodies. She had almost destroyed both of them in an instant, but she saw the cerulean blue eyes of her lover. Looking over her shoulder she saw an identical pair of sparkling eyes.

"How many of you are there?" Her voice sounded tired after belting out the two songs at the top of her lungs, but she was smiling at the clones.

"We think we're the last two." The clones pressed against her from either side grinding erections against either side, stomach and back. "We heard you singing. Dear Kami, you are the most perfect woman in the world. What did the boss do to deserve you?"

"Shut up, and fuck me. You clones have been teasing me all night. I didn't stop dripping the entire time I was on stage." Hinata dropped to her knees between the clones and released their twin zippers freeing their already hard members which impacted her cheeks with meaty slaps.

"Something tells me she's not in the mood for conversation." The clone who wasn't immediately encased in Hinata's throat chuckled out. Spotting the small pool of liquid forming under the girl he added, "or foreplay."

The clone grabbed her hips and raised her up plunging into her soaking twat in one fluid stroke. Hinata moaned around the cock in her throat as she was penetrated from both ends. The clones grabbed her hips and the sides of her head respectively and instead of thrusting in and out began see-sawing Hinata between them.

Hinata didn't even try to support herself. She allowed herself to be manhandled by the clones as they moved her along their eight inch cocks. Her hands reached out in separate directions to fondle the balls of each clone. The feeling of being skewered between them was amazing, and something she had never experienced before. Naruto usually didn't use Kage Bunshin to make love to Hinata claiming he wanted her all to himself, but that was ending right now. Sliding along the erect members her mind was rapidly turning to mush.

None of them noticed when the door which had not gotten fully closed because of Hinata's haste to get started cracked open as Kurenai's red eyes peeked in on them. She had seen Hinata being dragged into the room and had come to rescue her student only to find her being speared from both ends by two mirror images of her boyfriend. All too willingly if her moans were any indication. She quickly performed a genjutsu making her blend into the walls as she closed the door prevent the uninhibited moans from escaping the room.

"_Why did I come INSIDE! I should have just closed the door and gone back to Anko-chan. Now I'm stuck in the room. There's no way they won't notice the door opening now that it's latched shut." _She thought.

A quiet uninhibited part of her mind spoke up inside of her. _"Please, you are a genjutsu specialist. You could be out of this room without them noticing without breaking a sweat. You just want to watch them fucking like rabbits."_

"_That's not true!" _Kurenai's mind protested, but she couldn't deny her body's reactions. Her pussy was dripping as much as it had when she had been fingering Anko. Her eyes jumped between the points where Naruto's penis was penetrating Hinata.

"_How big do you think he is?" _The voice taunted._ "I don't think he's going to pull all the way out for you to measure. Maybe you should ask Hinata?"_

The trio had changed tactics. Hinata was buried face first in the pubic hair of the clone in her throat as she hummed around him while the clone in her pussy was pounding away furiously. Kurenai watched them in silence for ten minutes as Hinata only took split second breaths before being forced to swallow Naruto's giant manhood, but Kurenai was able to see the majority of his length.

"_He must be at least eight inches!" _Kurenai thought as Hinata came up for another breath._ "I can't imagine what he'll look like fully grown!"_

"_Didn't she say something about sharing him?" _The treacherous voice of her innermost thoughts spoke up again._ "What would it feel like to have that inside you? You can find out. Just ask them. You think they'll turn you down? Look at your body! He's not going to cheat on you. If anything he's cheating with you. How would you like to be the other woman this time?"_

Kurenai silenced the voice with a thought. She was just drunk. That wasn't what she was really thinking. Her fingers had found her panties without her realizing it until her hand rubbed her nether lips through the smooth fabric. She didn't pull the hand back like her rational mind wanted though. She continued rubbing herself as the couple got closer and closer to completion. Both clones were pounding full tilt into Hinata in perfect time with each other pulling out and thrusting in at exactly the same time. The sounds of sex washed over Kurenai and her hand brushed her panties aside to thrust two fingers into herself.

"_Whatever you tell yourself, I'm not the one making you finger yourself." _Her drunk mind told her as Hinata sucked in and disrupted the clones' rhythm. She was deep throating the cock again. The clone in her pussy grabbed her ass playfully massaging her as he reprimanded her. _"You would never be the other woman though. You could never steal Naruto away from Hinata-chan. You couldn't compete."_

The clone in her mouth moaned as he shot his release down her throat. Hinata swallowed around him not spilling a drop of the precious liquid until the clone popped leaving her throat empty. Supporting herself on her hands and tiptoes she ordered the remaining clone, "cum in my mouth! As much as I want to I can't walk around dripping your cum with every step. Let me taste it this time. Don't just shoot it directly into my stomach."

"As you wish Hinata-sama!" Naruto leapt obediently to obey giving Kurenai her first unobstructed view of his glistening cock covered in the cum of several massive orgasms from the girl who had sunk to the floor splaylegged but upright. He fucked her face, hips pumping to the point of blurring while she tried valiantly to suck him down her throat.

Kurenai's fingers had been pumping nonstop for ten minutes when she finally tensed and cum ran down her thighs. At that exact moment Naruto groaned as a new scent bloomed in the room. He came just as Hinata was about to take him into her throat once again. His release filled her mouth with his cum which she promptly swallowed only for her mouth to fill again.

"I love you, Hinata-chan." The clone said as it popped out of existence.

The jounin couldn't take it any more. She disappeared from the room without a sound as the last clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Anko and Hinata found her ten minutes later behind the bar, drinking as she stood over the body of the weasel faced bartender.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's apartment)<strong>

"Switch!" Kurama crowed as Naruto came into Sakura's open mouth. The three girls left conscious were all three on their knees as Naruto stood over them. Tenten and Kurama had been on either side of his shaft kissing and licking up the sides in unison as Sakura bobbed up and down on the head swirling her tongue around it as skillfully as she could manage. She didn't stop until she had swallowed his entire release. Then she obediently moved out of the way.

Naruto had given up on trying to explain the surprise ejaculations. He was too in awe of how lucky he was as Sakura and Kurama switched places. The busty demon attacked his cock with short licks never taking the head into her mouth until moments before he came as the second clone popped in the karaoke bar. He filled her mouth with a groan, and she swallowed just as hungrily as Sakura had after a moment of surprise.

"Switch!" Tenten broke a kiss she had been having with Sakura around the thick shaft as she felt the pulsing of his ejaculation fade.

"No fair! I only got a few minutes. Obviously a Shadow Clone just popped!" Kurama tried to protest as she held the member tightly against her whiskered cheek.

"You agreed to the rules Kurama-chan. Now let me get my lips around that bad boy!" The brunette retorted, and Kurama complied grumbling about humans and their rules.

Instead of returning to the shaft the demon dipped lower taking Naruto's balls into her mouth. He moaned wordlessly as he put a hand to the back of Sakura and Tenten's heads guiding them in their movements.

The wet sucking sounds filled the air in the room as Ino finally roused from her pleasure coma. As she turned around to view the group of girls pleasuring Naruto's dick she scrambled to her feet and joined them. "Are you playing a game without me?" She teased, and Naruto nodded with another moan. "You must be punished Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan, have you ever heard of a cock ring?"

Sakura broke away from the shaft of Naruto's member, and he took the opportunity to jam Tenten down on his member. "No, Mistress Ino. What is it?"

"Just follow my lead." The Yamanaka said confidently. "You and me are going to form one around the base of Naruto-kun's cock. Breath in through your nose and suck as hard as you can. Don't break the seal! Kurama you can help too. Keep a tight suction on those balls!"

"Ino-chan, I'm sorry!" Naruto managed to gasp out as the fox demon closed her lips around his balls tightly while still lapping at the spheres with her dexterous tongue.

"Too late. You played a game without waking me, and it's Mistress Ino right now."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurenai's Apartment)<strong>

Anko and Hinata supported Kurenai between them as they stumbled to her door. Though Anko was leaning as much as she was helping so Hinata really had to work to keep the three of them on course. She didn't know what had caused her sensei to try to drink all of Konoha dry.

The night had been seeming to take Kurenai's mind off of her break up until Hinata returned from singing. Anko had been alone at the table with a grin for Hinata, but it quickly turned into a frown when Kurenai didn't show up. They had found her behind the bar with the weaselly bartender knocked out, dolling out drinks while taking a shot of something after every order. For a while Anko tried to keep up with her, but soon they were dragging Kurenai down the street to put the woman to bed.

Kurenai fumbled with her keys, but Anko pushed on the door and it swung open. "Couldn't even lock the door after he fucked her in my apartment, baka." Kurenai mumbled as Hinata dragged them into the apartment while her heart broke again for her sensei.

As they entered and Hinata dropped Kurenai and Anko down on a sofa Anko noticed that one of the love seats was missing. A note on the floor taking its place. She slunk off the couch and crawled over to the note. A key was wrapped in the paper which had a single word written in a large hand.

_Sorry._

Without a word she crawled back to Kurenai and handed her the note with a sad look on her face. Kurenai looked at the note for a second before breaking down into sobs. Anko reached her hands up and hugged her from her knees letting Kurenai cry into her hair. Hinata wrapped her arms around the women letting her sensei cry herself out.

As she held her sensei Hinata spotted the bottle of anal lube on the ground recognizing the object from the sex shop that she bought her toys from. "You were going to give him something special tonight weren't you?"

The bawling woman nodded into Anko's hair as the tears continued. They held her until the tears were gone. With one last sniffle Anko picked up her friend and headed for the bedroom. "Let's get you to bed. Hinata help me get her out of those clothes."

They stripped the woman in silence. Kurenai was still awake but she had given up on moving herself for the night allowing the two women to move her like a ragdoll.

"Stay with me?" She asked Anko pleadingly as she was removing her crimson bra.

"I was never going to leave you." The woman replied and began stripping off her own clothes allowing Hinata to lay her sensei down on her side. Kurenai watched her former lover sensually strip through half lidded eyes. Somehow Anko made slipping off a jacket, skirt, and a suit of chain leggings and shirt as provocative as a choreographed strip routine. Even Hinata was a little wet as the jounin finally kicked off her sandals and sat on the edge of the bed before bending down to search for something.

From a box under the bed Anko pulled out a black strap on identical to the one Hinata had bought last month and started placing it on Kurenai, who didn't resist as she lay there limply. Her eyes were still halfway open, and she moaned as the hard plastic penetrated her, and Anko made sure the straps were set on her hips.

"One of the joys of heavy drinking is making your friends ask what the hell happened last night, Hinata-chan." Anko said sagely as she lay down on the bed and snuggled back into her best friend's chest with her eyes closed as her breathing became the slow even breathing of sleep. Kurenai tiredly wrapped her arms around the woman and placed her chin on the top of her head as she too finally closed her eyes, and her breathing evened out.

Hinata covered the couple with a blanket and turned to close the window above the nightstand, only to look into the sparkling blue eyes of her boyfriend once again. "I thought you clones were done with for the evening?"

"Not a clone,Hinata-chan. I'm here in the flesh this time." He said with a grin."I thought the girls were never going to let me come find you, but when Ino found out a certain game we were playing was Tenten's suggestion, Mistress Ino decided to punish her, and Kurama and Sakura jumped at the chance to help."

"Oooohhh," Hinata was intrigued as she leaned low against the windowsill her face an inch from Naruto's. "You played a game without me? Details, Naruto-kun, details."

Neither of them noticed Anko and Kurenai's eyes opening slightly as they watched the couple.

"Well, Ino-chan had passed out after a marathon session, and I was having some fun with Sakura-chan cleaning my member just like that first time we did it." Hinata giggled as she remembered Naruto ordering Sakura to clean him after anal sex. "Tenten-chan and Kurama-chan showed up on either side of my dick, and suggested a game where they switch each time I came. Kurama-chan is going to have some words with you next time you meet. You cut her turn short in the Karaoke bar."

"Good, she deserves it for taking my place at your party." Hinata said with a vindictive smile that turned apologetic. "Sorry I missed our last night in your old apartment. Kurenai-sensei really needed my help tonight…"

Naruto kissed her on the lips silencing her. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't sacrifice a little pleasure for a friend in need. We don't have to have sex every night… It's just really nice when we do."

"Why Naruto-kun, are you propositioning me in my sensei's bedroom?" Hinata put on a scandalized voice, but her thighs rubbed against each other. Her panties she had lost earlier were stuffed in a vest pocket, her pussy on display to the two women watching them. "You really are a naughty boy."

"I don't think that's what I said, but if you insist." Naruto said with a grin as he crawled into the room through the window. "What do you have in mind, Hinata-chan? The bed is occupied, and my kami that striptease! On pure sexiness Anko may be the number one Kunoichi in Konoha. Until you grow up that is."

"I think you already know the answer to that question Naruto-kun." Hinata popped her asscheeks up one at a time as she lent out the window. Her upper body exposed to the night air as her ass danced for him. "I want something new Naruto-kun… In the living room Kurenai-sensei has some anal lube on the floor. I think it's time you take my last virginity."

Naruto's hand grabbed her jiggling ass flesh and massaged it gently. "Are you sure, Hinata-chan? Won't Kurenai notice we used her lube? And what if we wake them up?"

Kurenai silently cast a minor genjutsu making their eyes appear closed even though they were now wide open. Why didn't she stop them? She would only have to stir and pretend to be near waking, but she couldn't deny she wanted to see.

"They'll be unconscious for hours. I couldn't believe how much they drank." Hinata giggled as she shook her behind at him so vigorously his hand couldn't hold her. The alcohol making her more playful. "And I don't think Kurenai-sensei will ever want to see that tube again. At least not for a long time."

Naruto went to retrieve the tube of anal lube as Hinata looked up at the stars, her skirt pushed up around her waist and ass exposed to the room. From her angle Anko could see her tight asshole twitching in anticipation of what was to come. The girl must have been more drunk then Anko realized. She wondered if Kurenai had taught her about the trick to metabolizing alcohol yet. Alcohol could be metabolized almost as quickly as it could be drunk if you knew what you were doing. Ninja were only ever as drunk as they allowed themselves to be. It still led to a major headache in the morning.

Neither Anko or Kurenai could believe the red eyed jounin wasn't putting a stop to this immediately, but some part of her was still remembering how she had felt watching the couple in the karaoke bar. Naruto returned to see his girlfriend still shaking her ass to an unheard beat making her juicy flesh jiggle. "Seriously, what did I do to deserve you?"

"You were kind, honest, and drop dead handsome. Though..." she purred sensually, "having this big boy rip me in half on a daily basis has helped as well." She giggled clearly still a bit tipsy from all of the alcohol. "You never gave up. You showed me that I could be whatever I wanted if I could stand up and take it, and you helped me become that person who could fulfill my dreams."

She stilled so he could dab the lube to her anus and remove his clothes leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. She ordered him to let her rub some of the lube into his erect member so he walked around her side. Her hand reached back through the window and she jacked him off slowly, massaging the creamy lube into his skin as he moaned her name.

Kurenai could feel Anko moving her arms down to her exposed pussy and was immediately reminded of the strap on that she now wore. Anko's squirming behind agitated the dildo stirring her insides as she watched Hinata prepare to do something she had always been too afraid to try. Her hands massaged Anko's breasts as she cast a full genjutsu over them muffling their sounds and movements to those outside their immediate area.

"You know I always remember everything when I'm drunk." Kurenai whispered as she thrust the strap on between Anko's legs gently.

The woman turned her light brown eyes up to look into her lover's eyes."I know. I was just hoping you'd take me in the morning."

The women gyrated against each other as Hinata rubbed lotion onto her boyfriend. The genjutsu would break if they moved too erratically, and Hinata would spot it immediately if she wasn't halfway out the window. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Anko blindly grabbed at Kurenai's body behind her while the raven haired woman explored the nooks and crannies she had been missing for the last two years.

"Why wait?" She whispered. She angled the strap on to enter Anko's sopping wet pussy, and the woman moaned loudly.

"Did you hear something Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I didn't hear anything, Naruto-kun. I think you're ready." She gently slapped the soft sensitive head of his cock downwards, just enough to set it bouncing."Just be gentle."

"No pain comes to Hinata-chan unless its training or she asks for a bright red ass." Naruto confirmed with a solemn nod which caused Hinata to giggle. Naruto's manhood had never felt so soft as it did after Hinata had rubbed the lotion into it. He lined himself up with Hinata's puckered ass and slid in with barely any resistance since Hinata was so relaxed by the situation and her total trust of Naruto. "Oh my Kami! Hinata you fit like a glove."

He continued to push into her at a steady pace as she moaned against him. "Stop for a second. I need to get used to having you inside me again. It feels like nothing I've ever felt before. Tell me some more about your night."

This wasn't the frenzied fucking that Kurenai had witnessed back at the karaoke bar. That could have been anyone no matter how hot it was. These lovers talked while they slowly made love even as Hinata adjusted to having him in her asshole. "After you left the first bar I went back to try to fix the glory hole and met a really nice girl. I'm going to meet her again in a few days if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun. I've told you before, ten woman, even a hundred, to make you as happy as possible. As long as I remain on top of your harem." She wiggled her behind a little making Naruto groan. "After all we have the Clan Restoration Act to consider as well. You're going to have to start popping out babies when you get back from your training trip. Kurama's already designing a nursery. It was so cute. She doesn't know anyone was looking, but she had playpens marked off and a feeding area with a rocking chair. She really does want children. It's so sad she can't give birth."

"I'll find a way someday. Even if I have to tell Tsunade about it. She'll probably knock me all the way to wind country, but she'll help. I know she will." Naruto said resolutely as he ran his hands up and down Hinata's back rubbing the tiredness out of her tight muscles.

While the two lovers talked and adjusted to the new experience Kurenai began thrusting shallowly into Anko. The snake jounin was blushing as her eyes locked on the place where Naruto and Hinata joined. Her free hand reached behind her to rest on Kurenai's buttocks and squeezed. "Don't stop, Nai-chan." She said quietly.

"You got into the wrong position for me to do this properly. Until they're done and gone all I can do is tease you." The raven haired woman whispered into her lover's ear as she gave her nipple a tweak. She loved teasing Anko in bed. It was the one place Kurenai was the aggressor in their relationship.

Anko whimpered as she watched Naruto once again begin to thrust slowly into Hinata. She imagined what it would be like to be the girl. She had been penetrated by Kurenai, but he had never let a man take her. She imagined that molten rod she had felt earlier tonight in the place of the cool plastic and gasped at the very thought of the heat entering her.

As Naruto bottomed out in Hinata he stopped once again savouring the feeling of her fully encasing him. Suddenly Hinata flexed her cheeks alternately making her butt bounce before his eyes once again. He gasped and bent forward as she constricted around his member. Conscious thought fled from Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hips, pulled back four inches and plowed back into her. He didn't worry about hurting her because of how easily he had slid into her with the lube.

Hinata moaned out the window as Naruto began pounding her in earnest. Part of her was excited at the though of her sensei suddenly waking up and seeing her being fucked senseless over her windowsill. It felt amazing to have Naruto's velvety smooth cock sliding smoothly in and out of her rear passage. If Naruto could show her sensei how amazing it felt she would never have worries about trying the sex act as long as Naruto was her lover. She came with a gasp at the mental image. Her juices flowing down her thighs adding a wet slap to the constant moaning that filled the room.

As Hinata came down from her orgasm she asked over her shoulder, "What would you do if Kurenai-sensei woke up?" The red eyed woman paused in her methodical toying with Anko's body to pay attention to the conversation.

"Run for my life." Naruto answered completely seriously, but not slowing down in his pounding for a moment, lost in the feelings of her twitching anal passageway. Anko giggled nodding at the boys tactically logical response.

Hinata didn't laugh. She ground her hips backwards and wiggled her cheeks once again."I was thinking you could ask her to join us…" Kurenai stopped breathing while Anko pinched her ass hoping to make her yelp and show the couple she was awake.

"Ohhhhhh!" Naruto moaned at his first love's suggestion, and Hinata's passage tightened around him. "Would you like that? Does someone have a crush on their teacher?"

Though he'd been hoping to embarrass her Hinata responded with an emphatic,"You bet I do! She's so beautiful and strong. If I was a lesbian and not just a little bi I would totally be crushing on her instead of you." Softer she added, "She deserves to feel what it's like to be loved. You have so much love in your heart that you love all of us, and you have so much more to give."

Kurenai wasn't sure what to think. Her mind was still slightly addled by alcohol and everything was happening too fast. She had vaguely thought about sleeping with the young boy, but Hinata was talking about loving him. Seriously. Very seriously.

Running his hand over her ass Naruto nodded in understanding. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll try. Smiling but with concern still obvious in his voice he added, "Could Anko-chan join too? She seems like someone who needs love. If she doesn't kill me the moment she realizes I'm interested."

The woman in Kurenai's arms blushed, and her behind ground harder into the dildo. She was really thinking about it! Pretty seriously if the torrent of the woman's juices that she felt was anything to go by.

"Well I assume they're a package deal." Hinata joked as Naruto increased his pace inside her once again. "You should hear some of the things Kurenai-sensei told me about Anko-chan when they were younger! When they were new chunin she once convinced Sensei to go the the male side of the hot springs and hide them behind a genjutsu so they could watch someone she had a crush on bathe, and a political delegation from Mizu no kuni visited! They kept mentioning how odd the steam looked, but they never investigated."

Naruto groaned as that sent him over the edge and he came into Hinata's ass. She moaned around him as his ejaculation caused her to experience a second orgasm from the anal stimulation. Anko blushed and brought her hands to her face as her embarrassing exploits sent the boy into orgasm.

Hinata pulled herself off of Naruto's still erect member and turned to wrap her arms around him. "Let's take this back home. It is still technically your last night in your apartment. Let's give the place a proper goodbye. We both need a shower, and I don't think we ever tried it in yours."

Gathering his clothes and the bottle of lube in one arm Naruto threw Hinata over his shoulder and jumped out the window completely naked with a, "What are we waiting for, Hinata-chan?"

The two kunoichi lay silent for a minute before Anko spoke up. "What do you think…"

She was cut off as Kurenai flipped her over onto her belly and held her face into the mattress as she pounded away at her pussy as quickly as she could with the six inch strap on. Driving the question out of Anko's head until she woke up the next afternoon naked and alone in Kurenai's bed. Thoroughly satisfied and wearing the strap on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's Apartment)<strong>

Naruto came to in a pile of bodies. His back was on someone's arm, and Hinata slept over his heart with a smile on her face. Upon further inspection the arm belonged to Tenten who was still tied face down to all four corners of the bed by ropes around her wrists and ankles while two dildos constantly vibrated in her pussy though from the sound of it their batteries were dying. Ino and Sakura spooned on the other side of Tenten. Ino was wearing the black strap on while connected by her ass to Sakura by the pink double ended dildo.

The weapon mistress sighed in her sleep as he untied the ropes and removed the dildos. She woke up and mumbled. "I'm SOOO getting you back for this…"

"What did I do Tenten-chan?" Naruto whispered back as he bent down to clean up her abused pussy.

"You had sex with Hinata-chan on my back!" Tenten replied louder than she should have. The other three girls shifted in their sleep. She returned to a quieter voice not wanting to wake the girls after their long night. "Then you went for a shower, and Ino-chan did Sakura-chan the same way. Then you passed out leaving me tied up with only those dildos to set me off. You're evil."

"At least when I got here Kurama-chan stopped torturing you." Naruto responded grinning at Tenten as she flipped over onto her back and rubbed her wrists.

"I wouldn't call eating me out with that tongue trick torture. I could feel her nose twitching moments before you two came in and she just puffed into smoke leaving me empty on the edge of orgasm! You should have stopped Ino shoving that thing down my throat." Tenten closed her thighs tightly around Naruto's head trapping him in his position eating her out. Not that he was complaining. "How dare she say that if I needed practice I should have just asked her!"

Naruto tilted his head to reply. "You didn't seem to mind showing off that practice later."

"But then you were supposed to take me! I can't get off just by sucking you like Hinata-chan or the other girls. I need some good old vaginal stimulation to really get off." Tenten argued back she had just cum when Naruto lifted his head. She tightened her thighs around his head hooking her ankles together. "Get back to work. You owe me at least two more."

Two clones suddenly appeared. She hadn't seen him making the hand sign. "No problem Tenten-chan!" They said in unison and dove onto the bed waking the other girls.

The next few moments were a mess of flailing limbs as the other three girls suddenly woke and were knocked off the bed in surprise. As they regained their footing they saw a three Narutos, one eating out Tenten, one thrusting between her breasts while he straddled her stomach, and one thrusting into her throat while holding her neck back, his balls slapping her repeatedly in the face.

The three girls smiled at each other before Hinata grabbed the clone thrusting into Tenten's mouth and Ino and Sakura took the one titfucking her. Despite the clones' initial protests they were soon silenced as Hinata began giving the blowjob only she could give and Ino and Sakura pressed their chests together with the erect member between them.

"Th-thanks girls." Tenten gasped out flushed from the sudden surge and loss of so much stimulation. "Trying to cheat again, Naruto-kun? **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Three naked Tenten's were suddenly surrounding the bed. "Make sure his hands stay busy… and show him what we practiced."

Naruto's hands were suddenly both full as he fingered a clone with each while the third lay on her back under him taking his manhood into her mouth. Their hands roamed over his body and he lost himself in the pleasure as his hard muscles were caressed by his lover.

Ino and Sakura worked in perfect sync rubbing their breasts up and down the clone's erect member. Neither of their busts were huge, but Ino's breasts dwarfed Sakura's. Seeing the pout on her lover's face Ino kissed her over the top of the dick. "We're both still growing, and I think your breasts fit you perfectly, Sakura-chan."

"I agree, Sakura-chan." The clone moaned as his hand reached down to tweak a nipple. "I don't want my lovers to all be carbon copies of each other. You're all unique. Your breasts are so firm. They feel amazing on my cock."

Ino slapped his hand away. "Hands off. Those are my breasts to maul!" Her head dipped down and she took a nipple in her mouth while Sakura bobbed up and down on the clone's cock. The clone groaned and dropped his head back to the bed as he let the couple work him over wonderfully.

Hinata bent in half on the ground with her legs pressed up into her chest while her Naruto gently probed at her back door once again. Knowing he was only good for one shot Hinata had lubed him up and given him his task eager to try the new brand of sex now that she was fully lucid. Her head pounded like a jack hammer, but she didn't care if she was with Naruto.

She gasped as he entered her. There was a little pain but Naruto was nearly agonizingly gentle as he pressed into her, and in her position with his hands on her ankles bending her in half she couldn't get much power behind any bucking of her hips. Before long though he was pounding her as eagerly as he had the night before. The sounds of sex filled the room for the entire day even when the landlord came to see if Naruto was ready to leave. Naruto sent a clone to pay for another week's rent even though they had all of his important stuff moved out. He wasn't going to cut this short for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for chapter 10's Housewarming orgy that will also be written by Cows.<strong>

**Stay tuned everyone, and don't forget to review! They provide a serious morale booster for me and Cows. Hearing what you guys have to say is the best part about writing.**


	10. Housewarming Party

**Hey there everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of Saimin no Jutsu.**

**Well to start things off let's give a round of applause for Cows. He wrote a nearly 45,000 word chapter in the time span of 2 weeks so I really hope you all appreciate his hard work.**

**Second order of business. I would like to thank you all. Since our last update Saimin no Jutsu has received 50+ reviews. For which we can't thank you enough. Please continue to let us know what you like and what you don't. As we've said before, it is the best part of writing. The time you give us to read this story means more to us now than it ever has before**

**Third, for those looking for a plot chapter...it isn't this one. Cows and I promised an orgy chapter and since chapter 9 didn't focus completely on that, he went overboard with this one big time. This chapter contains more lemons than I know what to do with. For those uninterested in the Fangirls we put the main girls at the beginning of the chapter and Anko at the end.**

**Last order of business. Just in case this story is ever taken down from the site I have a backup on the new website known as yourfanfiction. The story name is of course the same as here as is my penname. Also I wouldn't mind if you just popped on over and reviewed it. I decided to update one chapter a week till it catches up with this one, and I am on chapter 6 with 11 reviews though of course that's optional.**

**Enough with wasting your time with my ramblings! Let's get this show on the road! I do not own Naruto I am merely writing a fanfic for the entertainment of those who read it. *grins madly***

**Beta's note:**

**So long... So much sex.. So tired... So very tired of writing...**

**On a more serious note I only had time to look through the chapter once. If you catch anything, don't hesitate to yell at me and we'll try to fix it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Housewarming<p>

The day after their marathon session saying goodbye to Naruto's apartment the entire harem sat together on a couch in the main living room of the Naruto's new estate. Naruto was in the center of the couch with Kurama on the floor in front of him leaning back against the base with her head on his thigh. On one side Ino leaned against his chest with her arms wrapped around Sakura mirrored on the other side by Hinata holding Tenten as the group took a little time to talk to one another before his fangirls arrived.

The fox girl was in her human guise. Though she moaned about having to give up her ears and tail she understood that it wasn't a good idea to introduce herself to a group of civilians as the Kyuubi given human form. She wore the new outfit that Naruto and Hinata had helped her pick out three days prior after Naruto had finally let her out again after she promised to wipe the clone's mind the next time she dispelled.

The outfit consisted of one of Naruto's old jackets which, while baggy on the young blond, was form fitting and impossible to zip up fully due to Kurama's humongous chest. The hem of the jacket fell well short of her waist revealing a strip of flesh that wasn't hidden by the too small black tank top she wore under the jacket revealing her belly-button. Orange shorts hung slightly loose down to her mid thigh, and her blue sandals had been kicked off and lay across the room. Kurama had informed the couple that she had taken Naruto's abandonment of the orange garments as an offense and she would show the couple that orange was the 'most superior' color. Naruto wasn't complaining.

Ino's team training had been canceled for an indefinite amount of time so her time was her own, and Tenten had Kage bunshin watching the store for her for the day. Hinata had provided one for Sakura to take over running the Yamanaka flower shop so all the girls had the day off today and they were going to use it to have a little housewarming party for Naruto.

A bell chimed throughout the house announcing the arrival of their guests for the day. Hinata and Tenten bounded off the couch donning their sashes of office as they did so. They enjoyed the Naruto Fangirls Club when they had time for it, but more often than not they had training or clan business to attend to when the meetings were to be held so the day to day running of things was left to Kiyaki who had been made secretary after consistently showing her dedication to Naruto.

Ino and Sakura also got up and headed to the kitchen and returned shortly with a tray of cookies and sandwiches. There was much more food in the kitchen in preparation for the day long session they had planned. Yesterday they had subsisted mainly on a diet of cum and instant ramen and it wasn't an experience most of the girls wanted to repeat. Kurama would have been fine with it. She truly believed she had discovered the food of the gods when she had first tasted ramen. Neither Kushina or Naruto had been exaggerating in her estimation.

In their brief absence Kurama had freed Naruto's member, and was bobbing up and down on it contentedly when Hinata and Tenten returned followed by a line of ten fangirls who were looking around the place in awe. Naruto recognized Kiyaki, Yukiko, and Machiko, the current holder of the record of 'Most Narutos Handled At Once' with ten. He remembered most of the other girls by face if not by name.

Behind Hinata, Tenten, and Kiyaki was the raven haired girl in sunglasses wearing a thick coat that practically screamed that she was an Aburame who had consistently made him cum during the first orgy he'd had with the fangirls. Her hair was curly rather than bushy like Shino's, and it fell to just below her shoulders. She had also been there for the blowjob test, but she had gotten straight to work, and they hadn't gotten a chance to talk.

Beside her was the bubbly blue haired girl who practically skipped into the room. How could he forget her? She had wanted to do him as a loli, but he had insisted that he felt uncomfortable with that even if it was just the appearance. He would have remembered her name, but she never gave it. Always jumping right into the act of whatever fantasy she had planned.

Next came the red haired girl with pigtails who had asked him to disguise two clones as her parents and catch her making love to Sasuke. Then have him continue while they looked on shocked. She had fought to push him off, but he had promised to follow through. She had told them as she cuddled with the two clones that had been her parents afterward that her parents didn't approve of her lusting after a ninja. Not much more was discussed as she was bent over a desk and taken from both sides by the clones. Right now she looked like someone was about to jump out and ambush her as she looked around skittishly.

Yukiko was next in line. The mousey brunette's eyes were locked on Kurama's head bobbing up and down on his member. Without a second thought she left the group of fangirls and knelt next to Kurama licking the sides of his shaft. Naruto groaned and moved a hand to the back of her head to stroke her hair as she worked him. She was still a virgin and she had told him in a shy stuttering voice that she intended to stay that way until she decided she really loved someone, and she admitted she didn't love Naruto yet. She just absolutely loved cum.

Purple haired Machiko followed Yukiko with a giggle joining the girls kneeling in front of Naruto. She fished his balls out of his pants and began playing with them with her tongue. She was another that freely admitted she didn't love Naruto. She was just there for fun. She told Naruto that the only reason she attended the Sasuke Fangirl club was social. Her friends were members, so she had joined. Those original friends had left, but she loved the open sexuality that had developed in the group so she stayed, and that spirit was even more open in the Naruto Fangirl Club.

A girl with a spiky ponytail came in chatting with the girl behind her. Naruto remembered cumming in all of her holes simultaneously, and a lot of clones laughing as she fell through a cloud of smoke and bruising her butt on the desk. She had healed herself with glowing green chakra before going right back to taking three more clones.

The blond haired girl who entered next gasped as she bounded over to Ino. She was a few years older, but now seeing them side by side it was obvious that they were related. Ino blushed as she talked to the girl. Introducing her as her cousin Yuna to Sakura who had to catch a drop of drool that almost escaped at seeing an older version of Ino.

Sakura's mouth fell open though as a six month younger version of herself walked into the room. Naruto recognized her as a girl who had eagerly given him her virginity right as the Fangirl orgy had started though she was very nervous about him touching her body, and then asked for a clone to henge into Naruto so she could take him as well. She absolutely refused to drop the henge of Sakura for the entire time they had been together, and Hinata had told him she kept it up at all the meetings. That had to change tonight. He would finally get a chance to talk to her one on one. She also rushed forward to try taking a spot around Naruto's cock, but she quickly decided that any spot was too close to another girl who could feel her through her regular henge. She rushed back to the group of fangirls and looked anywhere but at Naruto and the group of kneeling girls.

Bringing up the tail of the group was a mass of bushy hair attached to a beautiful fifteen year old girl. Two massive tufts of hair were tied up at either side of her smiling face. She reminded Naruto of a girl he had known at the academy who he assumed hadn't passed the teamwork test, but she was at least two years older than that girl had been and had twice as much hair. Nothing she had done had really separated her from the larger group of fangirls though other than her appearance. She hadn't been a virgin and had handled four clones at the end. Through the haze of all of his clones dispersing at once that was the extent of most of his memories about girls who hadn't made him pop until the end of the orgy.

Naruto couldn't think clearly any longer as Kurama sank down on his penis forcing Yukiko to join Machiko sucking on his balls. Kurama's tongue snaked out to join theirs as she hummed around him. His hands moved to the side of her head and guided her up and down as quickly as he could without thrusting and taking his balls out of the other girls' mouths. Minutes later he pulled out and showered the three girl's faces with his thick cum as the rest of the girls talked to each other and enjoyed the cookies.

Kurama and Machiko giggled as Yukiko instantly attacked Machiko's face lapping up the cum covering her. The small girl tried to fight off Kurama attempting to do the same to her, but the busty girls overpowered the quiet girl and lapped at her face as she writhed under them. Naruto zipped himself back up and smiled down at them as they rolled around on the floor fighting over who would get the most cum.

"Girls when you're done cleaning up we have some business to deal with before we really get this party started." Naruto announced to the room full of women. Most of them were encouraging one of the girls over the other two. Yukiko was the obvious favorite of the group.

Kurama licked up the last drop of cum from the tip of Yukiko's earlobe and stood up. "I like those girls. They have a true appreciation for the proper way of cleaning each other." Yukiko was straddling Machiko covering her face with her saliva making sure that not a single drop was missed. Though she also may have just enjoyed the purple haired girl's giggling.

"Kurama-san was the winner, with Yukiko-chan in second and Machiko-san a distant third. Who won?" Kiyaki announced formally. Hinata raised her hand and the rest of the girls groaned. "Hinata-sama gets to go first." Kiyaki announced. Then mumbled under her breath. "…Machiko-san couldn't even overpower a little girl. I think she threw the contest…"

"We didn't even get to bet!" Machiko argued from the floor as Yukiko licked the exposed upper half of her breasts pushing her shirt off of her shoulders. "How were we supposed to know you were betting on us?"

"That would have ruined your objective nature." Kiyaki pushed her glasses up with a finger causing a glare to shine across them. "Hinata-sama informed me that Kurama was ineligible, and you two joined in before we could explain the bet. So we had to change it up a bit. We knew Yukiko would go for the cum, and Kurama would fight to keep it. Your involvement made things more complicated, but also more fun did it not?"

"In the future Kiyaki-chan. I prefer to be covered rather than drink it." Machiko sat up and ruffled a blushing Yukiko's hair. "… and being cleaned up is the most fun of all." She caught the young girl's mouth in a quick kiss before standing up helping the bright red Yukiko to her feet. Machiko refused to let go of her, so Yukiko rested her head back against the busty girl's chest with a contented sigh.

"I take it this means I'll be visiting Hinata-chan first?" Naruto asked as he stood from the couch and strode across the room to take the girl in his arms as the girls answered in the affirmative. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed the side of her head and addressed the rest of the room. "…but as I said we have a little business to take care of before we really break this place in. Since the last time I've met with you girls I've realized that I've been REALLY irresponsible. Until the other day I hadn't even considered that one of you girls might get pregnant."

The four civilian girls in the group blushed, while the ninjas began looking concerned, with the exception of Hinata who knew about the problem. They hadn't even thought of that since they were taught how to stop pregnancy with their chakra until such a time as they decided to try to have children. It was yet another safeguard left over from the days of rampant rape of prisoners to boost the population of villages. There were ways to end the jutsu, but no one nowadays would do such a thing.

"Tsunade-baa-chan has told me that I've been very lucky so far and none of the civilians in my fanclub have gotten pregnant, and I can't tell you how relieved I am." Naruto hurriedly continued. "It's not that I don't want kids! I do. I really really do. In fact there's a law in place that requires me to marry at least four girls and have dozens of kids, and I can't wait to get started! But I have to. Because I am going away for two and a half years soon, and there is no way I am missing the birth of any of my children. So if you girls don't mind spreading the word that you should all visit medic nin for a birth control jutsu before we… umm… get together I would really appreciate it. I know it must be really embarrassing…"

"I can handle that Naruto-kun." The spiky haired girl cut him off. She blushed when all attention turned to her. "Um, Shiori Nara, I'm a medic nin at the hospital. Does… does this mean Tsunade-sama knows about… this?"

"I'm lucky she didn't connect twenty-three girls needing pregnancy tests with my mission to convert you fangirls right away. If she had I would be dead meat right now. We sprang the information on her at a time when she had a whole lot more important information on her mind and couldn't really beat me to a bloody pulp at the time." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, but there was a smile on his face. "Jiraiya-sensei was there too. He congratulated me!"

The girls outside of his harem all blushed at the knowledge that the two remaining sannin both knew that they were regularly engaging in orgies with the blond genin. Kiyaki coughed regaining her bearings as she adjusted her glasses again and asked, "What is this law that requires you to marry and have children? I know of no such law on the books of Konoha."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm tightly as she piped up to help explain. "It's called the Clan Restoration Act. Essentially it means that Naruto-kun needs to have an average of one child per year from the age of eighteen to thirty, and that he will automatically marry any woman who is bearing his child who isn't already wed. Naruto-kun here wants to get a jump start on things though." She kissed his neck. "He wants to marry every girl he loves even though that's impossible since Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are already planning their wedding."

"Can you blame me for being greedy when I have the most amazing girls in the world telling me they love me?" He kissed the top of Hinata's head and turned to the fangirls. "I don't expect any of you to decide right away whether you would like to be my mistresses, find someone else, or decide to have my children. As I said we have nearly three years before I will be ready to start anything on a large scale, and I have to find girls who I really love to head my family lines. I love you all to a certain extent, but I tricked you into being with me, and I will always feel a little guilty about that. I want you to be able to find true happiness no matter who it is with. I fully expect many of you girls to find other lovers. Lovers who can devote their all to you, and I will be truly happy for you when you do. Don't feel like you have to devote your life to me. You will all continue to be precious friends to me at the very least."

Several of the girls were nodding their heads knowing that they weren't ready for the level of commitment that was being discussed. Some of them looked like they were seriously contemplating what was being said though. Shiori performed the jutsu to prevent pregnancy on the four civilian girls while the ninja waved her off. Naruto was surprised to find that the Aburame woman was one of those who needed the pregnancy control jutsu performed. He had assumed she would be a ninja based solely on her clan.

"Now that all that's out of the way, let's get on with the real fun for tonight. The orgy!" Kurama said wrapping her arms around Naruto, pressing her generous cleavage into his back.

"This house really needs broken in." Tenten continued wrapping herself around his unoccupied arm.

"So each girl is going to take a room." Sakura sank to her knees and wrapped herself around one of his legs.

"And Naruto-kun here is going to visit us one by one." Ino mirrored her lover on the opposite side giving Naruto's butt a swat before wrapping herself around his leg.

"But to keep things interesting," Hinata tightened her grip on Naruto. "…and so we don't get bored waiting on him…"

"I'm going to make," His fingers formed a cross and suddenly no less than two hundred Kage bunshin filled the ground floor of the complex. "Some Kage bunshins. So you girls can have as much or as little of me as you want. Don't worry about wearing me out like last time though."

Kurama spoke up trailing her hands over his chest. "We've taken care of that little problem. A constant stream of chakra to Naruto-kun's balls, and he can go aaaaall day."

"I won the contest, so I get the real Naruto-kun first, and I get the master bedroom!" Hinata rushed out of the room to claim her territory. She was followed by a rush of fangirls who needed to check out the house to decide where to stand their ground and members of the harem who needed to claim their spots before they were taken by the fangirls.

This left Naruto and a room full of clones standing around looking at each other. At second glance the Aburame girl was still present. She had sunk to her knees and immediately started bobbing up and down on a clone's member. She was soon surrounded by a circle of clones devoid of their pants.

"Um… Go?" He said.

Naruto left the clones alone with the raven haired woman lest he be tempted to join in. Since Hinata had announced where she was going Naruto headed to the master bedroom slowly while he sent clones to search for the other girls. He knew they would come back to collect some clones once they decided where they wanted to be for the day, but he wanted to surprise at least one of them and have sex in the halls. Closely he heard a surprised eep, and he grinned knowing he had gotten his wish.

Turning a corner towards the stairs he saw Shiori being kissed passionately by a pair of clones. They stripped her out of her baggy white pants and form fitting pale red shirt leaving her standing in a frilly pair of light brown panties and breast wraps. As he passed Naruto swatted her playfully on the ass earning a moan and a disapproving glance. When he reached the top of the stairs one clone had sat down on the steps and was guiding her head on his cock with both hands while the other pounded her from behind with her panties pushed to the side.

Doors slammed as Naruto saw clones being pulled into guest rooms by impatient fangirls. Yukiko skipped past informing him that she was helping the girls by going to fetch clones for them before joining in herself. Naruto reached to ruffle her hair, but she clumsily dodged him with a giggle mocking his skill as a ninja. He just smiled and continued on to the master bedroom.

He was surprised to find the door to the bedroom locked. Knocking lightly on the door he was shocked when it opened and he was staring directly into Kurama's gravity defying breasts. She was naked save for her sleek black collar as she pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him as he gawped at the sight before him.

The members of his harem were knelt at the foot of his bed presenting their asses to him as they supported themselves on the thick mattress. As Kurama rushed to take her place at the end of the bed he realized that they were ordered by the size of their ass. Sakura's thin behind which already sported a light red tint was followed by Tenten's athletic figure without a hint of extra fat, followed by Ino's smooth cheeks that bounced in anticipation, Hinata's amazing behind was last and he couldn't bring himself to look away even after Kurama knelt to join them adding her own amazing ass to the line.

"You really want me to choose don't you?" Naruto said as he snapped out of his daze.

Hinata looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "Choose nothing. I won. I just invited the girls to join us since I'm such a generous soul. Make some clones for them and get over here to fuck me!" She wiggled her rear at him, and he groaned as he was drawn to her divesting himself of his clothes.

Naruto made some clones, but he wasn't paying attention to how much chakra he was using since he was so distracted by the line of tantalizing women. A dozen naked clones filled the room as Naruto nestled his penis in the crack of Hinata's ass. They rushed forward fighting over a place behind one of the four remaining girls. A few of the smarter clones climbed up on the bed and positioned themselves in front of the girls probing at their lips for entrance.

"I'm still hurting from my three or four gangbangs over the past two days!" Tenten exclaimed turning her head to address the clone who had positioned himself behind her as she pushed the one in front of her away. "Right now I just want to feel the man I love plundering my pussy."

Hinata moaned as Naruto slowly penetrated her. "You made too many clones Naruto-kun. Don't worry Tenten-chan. I can take some of yours."

Naruto silenced her with a quick thrust. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. I want you all to myself. Sakura-chan will have to handle any extra clones."

"But I want one!" Hinata whined slightly as Naruto established a rhythm, and the girls split up around the room to get comfortable with their clones. The two clones abandoned by Tenten looked forlornly at Hinata while Sakura led her five clones away. Three clones each followed Ino and Kurama to take places on the large bed. Tenten flipped onto her back and wrapped her arms around her one clone as he penetrated her hard and fast.

"My clones may be willing to share you, but I'm not Hinata-chan." He ran his hands over her back, and Hinata was forced to watch her three harem sisters enjoying their gangbangs while the real Naruto made her dissolve into a panting mess all on his own. Though she had a satisfied smile on her face.

Ino was trying to fit two cocks into her mouth as a third plundered her anal passage. The clones looked slightly uncomfortable as their swords crossed, but soon they were moaning as they filled Ino's mouth and her tongue swirled around them.

Two clones were straddling Kurama thrusting into her massive chest from either side while six hands pressed her breasts together and the orange haired vixen tried to devour the balls of the Naruto straddling her face as her womanhood was devoured by the third.

Sakura hadn't even bothered to find a place on the bed. She was on the floor upside down with all her weight on her shoulders as her hair, which was slowly growing back to its former length, fanned out below her. Two clones manhandled her lower body. One was pounding into her ass as the other ate her pussy and thrust his member between her small breasts. The two clones that were receiving handjobs helped him by pressing Sakura's small but firm mounds around his swollen member. The last clone was messily thrusting into her throat relentlessly even though she was at a bad angle for it.

Hinata and Tenten were matching Naruto thrust for thrust as they passionately kissed their lover. Hinata had to bend backwards to reach his mouth showing off her flexibility. Naruto unexpectedly came inside her as one of his clones from around the house popped. Hinata moaned in orgasm as the warmth spread throughout her body, but Naruto didn't slow down at all.

He sped up encouraged by her convulsing around him. The steady flow of Kurama's chakra to his balls making him confidant that he wouldn't have to hold back. He could literally cum gallons into Hinata's pussy, and he planned to tonight. He knew that the first round of clones would soon be popping since he had just been set off for the first time by the girl who had wasted no time giving blowjobs in the living room had just swallowed a load of his cum and moved on to the next clone who had looked very close to Naruto.

Another unexpected orgasm hit him as Shiori took care of both of the clones who had been doing her on the stairs. More clones had joined them and she was now using a jutsu to make multiple shadow hands that all mimicked her real hands jacking off ten clones easily. Naruto smiled as he shot the equivalent of two loads into a moaning Hinata and announced, "We have a new record holder, Shiori-chan just took a dozen clones at once. She didn't finish them all at once, but I still think it counts."

Hinata moaned and nodded as she fell forward unable to keep bending backwards to kiss Naruto as her mind slowly became mush while he filled her up with load after load of semen set off by the fangirls around the house. Her hands moved to her chest and tweaked her own nipples as orgasm after orgasm rushed into her and through her.

She vaguely realized that Kurama now only had one clone raising himself into position at her snatch mouth dripping with her release. Her tits were covered in Naruto's thick white cum, and Ino was sending one of the clones she was sucking around back to fill her gaping ass as smoke rose into the air above her. Only two clones remained around Sakura who was still doing a headstand, but she had been bent even further over so a clone could thrust into her pussy roughly while he spanked her as hard as he could and another tried his best to get into her mouth from an awkward angle. Tenten made a sound of loss as her clone unloaded into her and she was suddenly alone but satisfied.

She grinned to herself as yet another load was pumped into her and Naruto froze. "Ino-chan? Hinata-chan how can Ino-chan be both here and in the guest room next door?" Another load shot off. "Sakura-chan?" Another. "Tenten-chan?"

The girls in the room all grinned identically as a white puff of smoke enveloped the room and five identical copies of Hinata looked at Naruto with full blown smirks. The clones of Naruto didn't stop their pounding actually speeding up realizing they were inside Hinata. Though the spanking stopped on the one that had been Sakura. The Hinata who had been Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest as she pressed into his back. "I got tired of you saying you wanted me all to yourself. So I tricked you into taking me as roughly as you would take anyone else, and I think I just captured that record from Shiori-chan. Or do you not count and I just tied her?"

"Oh he definitely counts." The cum drenched form of the girl he had been plowing into the bed said blearily.

"I'm sorry you felt you had to trick me." Naruto said in a slightly sad voice as he slowly started thrusting back into the prone girl as another orgasm washed over him and the clone that had been spanking Sakura came in her pussy. "I didn't know you wanted it this badly, Hinata-chan." He caressed the side of her head, but was surprised when the girl beneath him shuddered in orgasm and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

The Hinata that had been Sakura screamed as her body flopped to the ground and all the collective orgasms and experience of the clone that had been beneath Naruto rushed through her at once, and the clone behind him whispered in his ear. "Looks like even my clone's will dispel if we cum enough times. What made you think the real Hinata would be willing to wait for the experiences? She wanted to feel you at your roughest. Using her like a toy. She knew you would make Sakura take the extras when I said I was tired." She suddenly popped out of existence and Hinata screamed again as the force of multiple orgasms ran through her body all at once.

Naruto sprayed cum onto the sheets as the clones pounding the former Ino-clone and the one in the former Kurama-clone's pussy all came, and the couples disappeared together. Hinata was spasmodically jerking on the floor as the entire orgy ran through her in under a minute as the final clone buried in her throat panicked but couldn't resist cumming as she convulsed around him.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the spray from his penis as he rushed over to Hinata's convulsing form and held her in his arms while she came down from the high of dozens of orgasms hitting her at once. He picked her up and lay her on the bed avoiding the pools of cum left over from their clones.

"Mmmmmmm…" Hinata moaned as she finally came down from the high. "I'm not a porcelain doll Naruto-kun. You can be rough with me. You can take me as hard as you want to, any time you want to, and I REALLY loved all those gangbangs. I love having sex with you one on one, but I also want to be filled like you fill the other girls you love. Do you really want to deny me something that makes me so happy?"

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head as he basked in her warm smile. He wrapped his arms around her as he rolled on top of her, and they shared a long kiss before Naruto stiffened and once again shot what looked like a gallon of cum directly onto Hinata's stomach and the underside of her breasts. Naruto groaned and rolled off of the bed to the floor.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she rolled over spreading the messy load onto the sheets to look at her lover rolling on the ground.

Naruto panted for breath as he gasped from the floor. "Kiyaki-chan was using her Mouhatsu Shokushu no jutsu on about two dozen clones at once. She's trying to fill a bathtub with cum!"

Hinata pouted. "You mean she broke my record already?" At Naruto's nod she made a cross and six more Hinatas filled the room though they all looked like their pussies ached as much as the original. "Get some more clones in here! I want my record back!"

"Screw you boss. You're exhausted, and there's no way that we'll be able to train with Tsunade-sensei again tomorrow if you take ANOTHER orgy all at once. Or did you forget that our break is almost over?" One of her clones informed her, and they all disappeared.

"Do you ever have a problem with clones being insubordinate?" Hinata frowned down at her lover.

"All the time. Why do you think I never trusted them with you before? Two days ago was pure insubordination, but I'm not complaining now. They're smarter than I am sometimes."

"Fine. I'll rest for today so I can be ready for training with Tsunade-sensei. Can you take me to a room with some clean sheets?" As Naruto picked her up bridal style she wrapped her arms around his neck and added. "Can I at least give some blowjobs so I don't feel totally left out of the fun today? I'll clean up after myself I promise."

Naruto groaned at the thought but as they passed Yukiko running to go get another batch of clones with cum streaking her hair Naruto asked her to send some up for Hinata. All of the girls had popped at least one clone by now, so he knew which ones were occupied and which were free. He passed the nursery which they had locked to prevent anyone from taking and put her into the next free guest room. Hinata giggled as he tucked her in up to the neck and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The door clicked shut behind him and Naruto took a moment to thank whatever power had brought Hinata into his life.

Naruto took a sharp hold of himself as yet another clone popped, but he was able to hold himself back. He rushed to the guest room which he knew was occupied by Ino and he quickly took the place at her mouth that had just been vacated by a cumming clone. He thrust into her still cum filled mouth and let go of his hold on the load he had been holding back.

Ino was surprised, but accepted the load eagerly swallowing as quickly as she could. She took every opportunity to drink her favorite liquid. She had even contemplated having Naruto fill a water bottle for her so she could have some when she couldn't get to him, but she thought asking would be creepy.

She was surprised at how much she had changed since Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata had hypnotized her. However at the same time she felt like for the first time she was truly being herself. She wasn't ashamed about anything she had done since that day. Quite the contrary in fact. Even with the initial shock that had rippled throughout the village's rumor mill after she had started her public relationship with Sakura. Ino had been able to masterfully turn the rumors to portray them in a positive light.

Her family had never been prouder of her than when she began taking her training seriously. They loved Sakura-chan too. Her girlfriend had been working in the Yamanaka flower shop most days while Ino trained, and her parents doted on Sakura as much as they ever doted on her. Her mother was already training Sakura to take over the clan affairs even though it would be years until they were ready to take that step in their relationship no matter how everyone joked. Everyone who looked at the couple together assumed they would be together forever.

As soon as she finished the load Naruto groaned again and told her, "Machiko-chan just popped ten Ino-chan. How does she synchronize them like that? Do you think you can handle it? I can't hold it back for long." She nodded eagerly and took a deep breath before wrapping her lips around the head of his penis. "Sorry about this, I was hoping for some time to talk before we got started, but I guess this isn't the best situation. OHHHHHHHHH!"

The power of ten orgasms shot through Naruto, and his Kyuubi enhanced balls began working to produce the equivalent amount of cum to shoot directly into the mouth of his blond lover. He loved the look in Ino's eyes whenever she was swallowing his release. Just like when he ate ramen or Hinata ate cinnamon rolls, she began gulping eagerly, easily keeping up with his release even though it lasted for well over five minutes as another round of clones was popped all throughout the house.

"Can we have an orgy every morning?" Ino gasped out as she refilled her burning lungs after he finally stopped spurting. She rubbed her stomach contentedly. "I feel so full!"

Naruto picked Ino up by the shoulders and hugged her to his bare chest. "As much as I'd like to make two dozen clones every morning to fill your belly I don't think even I could keep it up for long. At this rate I'll need more clones downstairs."

"Oh, come on, Naruto-kun. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! A girl needs to keep her strength up." Ino teased as she buried her head in Naruto's neck and held him in a tight hug. As she began kissing his collarbone she said, "I love you, Naruto-kun. Thank you so much for everything."

Naruto was slightly shocked. Ino had never said she loved him before. They had a lot of fun together, but she had reserved those words only for Sakura until today. Of course, he knew how he felt. "I love you too, Ino-chan. I'm so glad that Sakura brought you into my life. I'm sorry I only saw the shallow front you put up before that. I would have been much more gentle with how I brought you in if I knew the real you."

"Don't feel bad. I know I was a bit of a bitch. I was so ashamed about so many parts of myself that I now know are beautiful, because you've shown me they are. I'm so lucky to have Sakura-chan and all of you in my life." She grinned up at him as she broke from kissing his neck. "From my perspective, I'm the one with the harem. You're just my recruiter. Some of these fangirls are yummy. I'm going to have to steal them from you."

"If you could marry more than one person I would ask you to be my wife." Since she wasn't under the CRA Ino was as restricted as anyone else, and he knew she would always love Sakura more than she loved him. Just like he would have picked Hinata above all the other girls if he had to make that choice.

"That's sweet, Naruto-kun, but I'm too young to be tied down to any one woman yet. Or man for that matter. Hmmm, I guess I'll have to recruit my own male members of my harem since you're such a prude." Ino grinned at him as his grip tightened around her shoulders.

"Just because I'm not bi like you doesn't make me a prude, Ino-chan." Naruto growled out as he defended himself. He was fairly sure that he had proven time and again that he was anything but a prude.

"Would you be willing to gang bang me with anyone other than clones?" Naruto shifted his feet nervously, and Ino's grin widened."See. Prude."

"Enough talking," he whispered into her ear to avoid any more talk of other guys. "Let's start breaking in this room."

"Oh, I already broke in this room. I have something special planned for me and you." Ino broke the hug and backed away from Naruto with her hands clasped behind her back. Naruto stalked her across the room slowly until she bumped into the windowsill. Ino didn't stop though. She skillfully flipped out the open window onto the sloped roof of the first floor.

As Ino disappeared from the fox boy's view Naruto grinned and hurried after the naked girl joining her in running along the roof of the building. If anyone were to look up at the house they would see the lovers running naked in full view of the village, but for all they knew the house was still stasis locked. Just another empty house, and no one ever thinks to look up at an empty house.

Naruto caught Ino as she started to slow before the reaching the corner of the house. Pushing her back against the window of the farthest guestroom he growled in her ear. "I've caught you Sunflower." Glancing into the room he smirked. "Were you peeping on me and my lover again?"

"I'm probably more interested in her…" Ino trailed off as she looked over her shoulder and saw her cousin Yuna being completely manhandled by two clones who were spanking her and pulling her hair as they penetrated her from both ends. Treating her in the ways that Sakura loved while ten more clones lined the walls silently hooting and hollering encouragement at the girl unheard through the silence seals that lined the house. "… just… like… then…"

Ino turned to the window ignoring Naruto as she saw a near carbon copy of herself being fucked by her lover. The boy leaned against her back cradling his member between her ass cheeks while pressing her breasts against the glass. The clone inside balled his fists in Yuna's hair forming pigtails to either side of of her head as he roughly fucked her throat. Moments later Naruto sent a stream of cum up Ino's back and the girl inside silently screamed in orgasm.

The blond girl in his arms gasped as recognition shone in the eyes of the girl inside now that her view was unobstructed. Giving an order to the clone behind her he picked her up and walked her over to the window to mirror Ino and Naruto. Her c-cup breasts squashed against the glass opposite Ino's b-cups as she was slowly penetrated by the clone behind her. Naruto pushed himself into Ino and matched the rhythm of his counterpart.

"She is a beautiful girl." Naruto remarked as he slowly thrust inside Ino. "She was a virgin when I took her the first time. I ate her out for nearly an hour until she finally decided to let me take her, but she gives blowjobs just as enthusiastically as you do, Ino-chan. She doesn't mind sharing either. Do you want to share her between us as well?"

"She's my cousin, Naruto-kun." Ino said looking back towards him uncertainly as both Narutos sped up in and outside the house.

"Prude." Naruto grinned back as he mirrored an action that Ino hadn't seen spanking her ass, hard.

Ino gasped and turned back to the window into the eyes of her cousin. They were shining in lust as she gasped in pleasure as each slap connected with both of their asses. Both Ino and Yuna orgasmed, but in very different ways. Ino moaned loudly, but inside she could tell Yuna was screaming in pleasure. Naruto moaned as he came along with his clone filling the girls with his cum.

One of the clones from around the room rushed forward to plow into Yuna, but she stopped him before she was penetrated. Naruto continued to thrust into Ino as Yuna gave her orders. As soon as she finished talking Naruto dispelled one of the other clones in the room so he would know her plan and he grinned. He pulled out of Ino as she groaned at the loss, but she wriggled against him when he placed himself against her puckered asshole.

"Looks like I get to take her last virginity in front of you Ino-chan." He grinned at her loud moan. He looked around but the streets had emptied as the work day really began. Only a few people walked the street in front of the large house though there was a woman staring at them from the window of an apartment building across the way. She was obviously masturbating furiously. "We have an audience Ino-chan."

Ino moaned even louder as she turned to look at the woman and saw Naruto waving behind him at the apartment where the woman watched. She slapped him playfully as the woman jumped but didn't stop watching or masturbating.

"Do you want to pay her a visit later? As a good recruiter for you harem I must inform you she looks like a nice prospect." Naruto pushed into her ass mirroring his counterpart inside even though Yuna was wriggling and trying to push away from the window after she had seen Naruto waving at someone. She collapsed against the window as she moaned at the feeling of her first anal penetration.

"Yeeeeeeessss! I-I want her! I wa-want Yuna-neechan! I want everything!" Naruto came into her ass without warning. "Fuck matching Yuna-neechan! Fuck my ass as the entire house cums. Fill me with your gallons of cum!"

"Yes, Mistress Ino." Naruto replied with a foxy grin as he began thrusting into her ass at full steam as Yuna watched entranced while she was taken slowly to prevent hurting her on her first time. Ino's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Naruto continued to cum unexpectedly for the next hour as bursts of clones popped.

The clones in the room were down to four, and Yuna was just as fucked stupid as Ino taking Naruto as easily as her younger cousin. Their tongues hung out of the mouth coating the window in saliva. The clone behind her popped once again and she collapsed to the ground unable to hold herself up even long enough for a clone to rush forward. Naruto pulled out allowing Ino to mirror Yuna.

He pushed open the window from the outside. Picking up Ino he climbed into the window and jumped in over Yuna's body to place her on the bed before retrieving the other unconscious girl and setting her beside her. The clones around the room came forward and began to clean up the two girls as they slept.

Naruto jumped back out the window letting the clones do their work. Jumping across the street he stuck himself to the wall and ran up to the spot where the woman still masturbated.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped as he appeared suddenly on her windowsill naked and dripping with his own cum.

"Why? We were ready to be watched. I think that's actually what Ino-chan wanted when she led me onto the roof." He grinned down at her. She was around the age of thirty, but she had a world weary look in her eyes. Naruto thought he recognized her as one of the mothers who used to come every day to pick up their children from the academy. Her legs were spread wide loose brown pants laying in a heap on the floor and her C-cup breasts strained against a pale blue shirt combined with a vest. A headband held back her shoulder length black hair. "What's your name?"

"I-Ibara…" she answered slowly.

"Well, Ibara-chan. You're welcome to join us at any time. Ino-chan would sure like to meet you. I'd help you out with that, " he gestured to her dripping pussy. "…but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule today. If you come over my clones will be more than happy to help."

The blond suddenly groaned and a stream of cum shot out covering Ibara's face with his seed. "I'll get you for that Tenten-chan!" He exclaimed as he jumped back over to his new house's roof a second leap taking him into the back yard.

Ibara sat there in shock covered in Naruto's essence as a click signaled a door opening behind her, and she had to rush to her room to avoid being caught covered in cum by her son leaving her pants in a heap on the floor for him to find. He was doubly confused when his mother rushed out the door past him wearing a short leather skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tenten)<strong>

Tenten grinned satisfactorily to herself as she felt the clone fill her. She had kept him on edge since the very beginning of the orgy over two hours ago teasing him with her slow methodical strokes of his chest as she rode him at a snail's pace. She had decided to use him as a signal to summon Naruto when she was ready for him so she used every trick she had learned to bring him to the edge of release, then pull him back. When he had cum it had been a torrent as strong as any she had felt from the real Naruto and the clone had cried in relief before he popped.

She still had her hair up in their buns but was otherwise naked. Sitting dripping with cum in the center of the weapon storehouse of the Fourth Hokage filled her with excitement. She had made clone after clone search through the storehouse to find her weapons that she had heard about in the tales her parents told her, rewarding those that succeeded with masterful handjobs.

They had found all she asked for and more. It seemed the fourth liked to take trophies from defeated or disarmed opponents. It made sense. Many ninja were better known by their weapons than their own names. She took the moment alone to examine one of the kunai that she had coveted all her life. The Hiraishin Kunai, seal fully intact. It was a simple seal, but it was said to do so much like notify the forth if it was ever thrown. How did it notify him specifically? He must have a connected seal tattooed somewhere on his body, but nothing on the marks explained the ability to her limited knowledge of seals.

She was pulled from her study by a door bursting open and the nude form of the man she loved bursting in. "That wasn't a nice thing to do Tenten-chan." He said menacingly. The effect was only slightly dampened by his nakedness, but it was enough to make Tenten giggle at him.

"I had to get your attention somehow didn't I? With all these girls I didn't want to be left til last since you couldn't be bothered to come find meEEEEE." Naruto tackled her to the ground as he mauled her mouth.

They battled for dominance as they rolled around on the floor of the room full of dangerous objects. A rack of blunt weapons tumbled to the ground as they ran out of open floor space. Tenten came out on top straddling Naruto's hips with her soaking wet pussy in her favorite position. The cowgirl.

"I could never stay away from you for that long Tenten-chan." Naruto said as he raised his hand to caress her firm chest bucking his hips against hers as his lubricated manhood slipped between her asscheeks.

"Well, I'm not one to wait on you to decide when you take me." She lifted her hips and adjusted him to line up with her entrance. "You're mine whenever I want you. Isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned as she teased her entrance along the head of his cock while holding him down with both hands. He tried to thrust into her, but she held him back.

"Yes, Tenten-chan. I'm yours whenever you want." She rewarded his answer by lowering herself down onto him. Fully encasing him in her passage. He still had to enter her slowly at first because she was so tight even after two solid hours of sex. "Oh Kami, Tenten-chan, I can never stay mad at you can I?"

"Not if you know what's good for you." She said with a grin grinding her hips against his, savouring the full feeling. "I love this room, Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I take a weapon or two. I would love to practice with such amazing weapons, and if I find it doesn't fit me I could sell anything in here for a fortune in my parent's shop."

Naruto propped himself up with one arm as he could capture her mouth in a long kiss. Breaking it after several minutes of sensual grinding due to the need for air. "Why would the head of the Namikaze clan have to ask for her own weapons?"

Tenten gasped as she stopped moving against Naruto. "A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Naruto pulled her down into his chest laying on his back with her face inches from his. Her chest squashed again his."Tenten-chan, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone before I met Hinata-chan. You will never give up on your dreams, and you believe in mine. You are one of the smartest, strongest, and most dedicated kunoichi I have ever met, and I'm including Tsunade-baa-chan in that list." Tenten giggled as tears started forming in her eyes. "You're just like me. You like to laugh and to train, and when you're passionate about something you don't hold back at all."

"You're unique," he said bringing his hand to her buns loosening them with a flick of his wrist. Her chocolate hair fell around their faces."…and beautiful. You're part of the best thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't have to change anything at all about you for you to decide to make a move on me. I love Hinata, but if I hadn't pushed her I may still be oblivious to all of this. Even if you had made a move I wouldn't have understood it."

"Tenten-chan, would you be my wife?" Naruto asked, and Tenten nodded lost for words tears of joy running down her face. Naruto grinned for a moment then suddenly looked sheepish. "I don't have a ring on me… Ah!"

He looked to the side and saw the Hiraishin kunai Tenten had been examining. He grabbed it and before she could even ask what he was doing he slammed it ring first against the ground. The ring separated from the kunai after a single strike surprising both of them. Picking it up and presenting it to her, he slid it onto her finger. "Does this work for now?"

Tenten had gone from speechless at the moment to completely baffled. No matter how strong Naruto was he shouldn't have been able to break the reinforced metal. Looking at the ring on her finger she was a complicated mechanism where it would have connected to the body of the kunai.

Tenten straightened up and picked up the broken kunai peering into the hollow tube that should have been solid metal based on the weight. Etched into the metal were complicated seals wrapping along the inside of the tube. Some were weight seals, but the one in the center was something that she had never seen before. It was cast into the kunai, not etched like the other seals.

The chocolate haired girl bounced up and down at the discovery. "Do you have any idea what this means?" She ignored Naruto's moans as she moved along his member. "This could be the secret of the Hiraishin!"

"Does this mean you like the ring?" Said Naruto in a daze from her enthused bouncing on his sensitive member.

"I'll show you exactly how much I like the ring, my fiance." Forming a cross white smoke filled the armory, and ten Tentens filled the room and immediately dove for the couple. They slathered Naruto in kisses from head to toe as the original Tenten rode him like a woman possessed taking him in long hard strokes that left only the head of his manhood in her on the upstroke before she came crashing down with abandon.

Her clones rubbed their breasts all along Naruto's body as they held him down helpless to even move to help Tenten along. Tongues lapped at his member from all sides every time Tenten bounced up and Naruto's brain shut down. Hands and tongues caressed his swollen testicles as once more orgasms began running through him from clones around the house. Tenten didn't slow down as the semen filled her. It spurted out in great globs to coat the clones below her as they worked his shaft in time with her.

"I-I don't want your Namik-kaze babies just yet!" She said through great gasps of air. "I have to become stronger than Tsunade-sama before I can take any time off! But I'll raise your babies as my own. Every child of your house will be my daughter or son."

Naruto's mind stirred out of his pleasure haze, but had to take a break from kissing a clone to respond. "Of course they are. You're the head of the clan. As it grows our love will grow." He succumbed back to the pleasure filled sensations Tenten was causing in him and became oblivious to the world once again.

"Oi, aren't you supposed to be head of the clan?" Tenten tried to protest, but Naruto was already out of it head trapped between the breasts of two clones.

When Tenten got tired she switched places with one of her clones and went to work on Naruto's balls taking them all for herself. She swirled her tongue around one then the other as Naruto continued to cum almost continuously into clone after bouncing clone as they popped one by one due to the number of orgasms riding the boy was causing in them. They continued like that for several rotations of clones inside the house. Naruto would go through stages where he would actually be able to cum from his own experiences sometimes while at others he was cumming nearly constantly for five to ten minutes.

Three hours had passed when enough clones had popped for Naruto to overpower Tenten and flip her onto her back thrusting into her at top speed like a wild animal. The remaining clones didn't stop though they continued raining kisses upon him from every angle as they pressed their breasts against him.

The couple probably would have continued all day if Yukiko hadn't knocked shyly on the door to the weapon storehouse and poked her head in. "Ummm… Sorry to interrupt Naruto-kun, but we're out of clones and it is lunch time. We were hoping you would join us? I-if you're not too busy."

She looked around the room and gulped at the shear amount of her favorite treat wasted on the floor as Naruto and the two Tenten clones that were left turned to face her. The original looked like she would be out of it for a while, but she had a grin on her face.

"Th-thanks Yukiko. I'll head on over now. Do you want to clean up Tenten-chan and help her get over sometime soon? She has some news for the rest of the girls."

Spotting the ring on Tenten's finger Yukiko squealed and overcame her shyness to rush over to the girl's side and start asking questions in a rush that Naruto couldn't decipher. As he pulled out of Tenten though the rush of questions stopped and the girl was immediately on him cleaning him efficiently before moving on to the pot of honey that was Tenten's abused snatch.

"Are you going to be joining us for lunch Yukiko-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The small girl broke away for only a moment to reply. "I've been keeping Machiko-chan clean all day, so I'm REALLY full right now."

Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the weapons building into the open air trusting the two clones of Tenten to make sure Yukiko didn't go overboard. He kage henged a pair of pants so he wouldn't distract any of the girls during lunch and headed towards the main house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside)<strong>

The girls had no such compunctions. Most of them were naked in the kitchen though most had fluffy white towels they had used to wipe off the sweat and cum hanging somewhere on their bodies. Kiyaki's was holding up all of her massive hair which based on the smell was absolutely soaked in the white liquid. Sakura was in her maid outfit serving and preparing food as requested though she was walking with a noticeable limp. Naruto sat down as he made three clones which returned a few minutes later supporting Hinata, Ino, and Yuna. He was slightly surprised to see a naked and blushing black haired Ibara trailing behind the two limping blond girls.

Kurama wasn't present, and remembering back through the hazy morning Naruto realized that Kurama hadn't yet popped a single clone. He worried for a moment, but quickly put it out of his mind. Even though Kurama could only use the barest amount of chakra in her current form she was still as strong as he was when he was infused with her chakra. She could take care of herself no matter what happened. With that worry gone he began to worry about what else she could be up to. He had heard late last night about the men stuck like glue to the barrier dividing the hot springs peering through holes drilled for peeping. Of course they had been discovered, but unluckily for them Tsunade had been bathing. They each had six broken ribs and many internal organs were ruptured, but she had expertly kept them alive for the other women who had been peeped on. Kurama's pranks were something to be feared indeed. He was lucky she hadn't been caught in his form setting the sticky trap.

He was brought back to the present when Hinata crawled into his lap, and asked, "How has your day been, my love?"

"Completely fucking incredible." The sliding glass door leading to outside opened and Tenten came in supported by her two clones and the tiny Yukiko. She looked to be completely unable to walk, but she couldn't wait to show off her new ring to the assembled girls. The squee nearly deafened Naruto. Even Hinata jumped off of his lap to go congratulate her closest harem sister limping all the while.

Naruto grabbed a sandwich from the pile and silently absconded from the room to avoid any more ear shattering sounds. Once in the living room he once again filled the bottom floor of the building with clones, minus the kitchen. There were even more this time, over three hundred, but he ordered them to stay out of the kitchen until the girls were all done with lunch. He went searching for Kurama.

He knew she wasn't on the first floor so he headed up to the second. However, his searching found only soiled mattresses and one fairly full bathtub. Sighing as he looked out the open window of Ino and Yuna's room he finally spotted a shock of orange and yellow hair. The pair were walking down the street approaching the gate to the compound laughing and leaning against each other.

Jumping out the window and rushing across the lawn to greet the couple as they entered the grounds Naruto could see the dazzling smiles on their faces. His clone pecked Kurama on the lips then dispelled as he saw the real Naruto giving him the knowledge of the last five hours with the demon. They had begun in the garden Kurama claiming that technically she wasn't getting Naruto-kisses if it was a clone. They had made out, heavily petting each other through their clothes for an hour before the demon expressed an interest in seeing the rest of the village.

The couple visited all of Naruto's favorite places including a race across the heads of the Hokage monument. They had received many looks, but most of them were men drooling over Kurama's amazing body. Naruto didn't think any of them even noticed he was there. Kurama had basked in the men's looks prancing around, putting on a bit of a show before disappearing in a burst of speed just before someone tried to touch her.

She had told his clone that is felt good to feel wanted after so long hidden away and hated. They talked for a long time about what they meant to each other. Both agreed that it was best to put their past interactions in the past. She told him stories about his parents dating while she had shared Kushina's senses. His father stuttering as his mother pulled him into her apartment after their first date. Though he blushed at how in detail she went about his parent's first time as she described it from his mother's perspective.

He talked about his relationship with the third and Iruka from before she fully awakened. It was odd talking to her when she knew so much about him with him so ignorant of her so he encouraged her to talk about herself. She was reluctant to talk about her other brothers and sisters, the bijuu, beyond the fact that she had four brothers, three sisters, and one who was somehow both. Kurama had called Kokuo a hermaphrodite, but it wasn't a word Naruto was familiar with so he just set it aside as a demon thing and let it go. She didn't seem to like talking about her actions as the giant fox, but she enjoyed telling him about her exploits disguising herself as a human.

As they walked through the forests inside the walls of Konoha she told him of the time she had set herself up as a healer in a remote village, and a woman with an exceptionally weak body came to her for help delivering her baby since it was obvious to her that if she tried to carry it to term they both would die. Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"_I told you that when your mother was pregnant I was able to alter her and her child's genetics slightly by sending my chakra into their system? Well outside of the seal my power to influence genetics was exponentially greater. I turned that weak bodied woman into the mother of the greatest genjutsu masters in the entire ninja world!" Kurama smiled remembering the twin children who had been brought into the world with her own hands. She had watched the family for years, stopping in for visits as the healer who brought them into the world to guide them down the correct path to use their powers so they could pass them on to the next generation though the young boy seemed obsessed with pea plants. For some reason he enjoyed using them as the centerpiece of his genjutsu. "I hear they even took my name when they entered the Shinobi wars back then. It was before every family took a second name. I was quite honored."_

"_You created a bloodline?" The clone had asked astonished._

_Kurama laughed at his open-mouthed shock. "Most of your bloodlines came from us Bijuu meddling in some way. Though I will admit that some came from humans who were too stubborn or stupid to give up pushing yourselves to the very brink of what is possible like you Uzumaki… or father…"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

Kurama had been closed mouth on the subject since then. Thanking the clone for the tour and insisting on returning to the house. Though she teased the onlookers just as much on the way back, it took her a good twenty minutes to snap out of her funk on the way back and demand a meal a Ichiraku ramen before they got back to the house. Naruto processed the whole date in the time it took Kurama to cross the lawn and jump into his arms bowling him over.

"Caught you! Does this mean it's my turn?" She asked eagerly. She had spent the entire morning getting to know Naruto at least a little better from outside of the seal, and she was relieved to know that he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her even though he knew that there was an orgy going on back at his manor. Now she was ready to more than pull her weight in the battle against the army of Narutos.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurama-chan. The girls finished all the clones, so the orgy's over. The girls are all having lunch in the kitchen." He gloried in her downcast look for a second. Letting her think that they were done for the day. "Now if you would like to get the second orgy of the day started we could begin at any time. We probably shouldn't do it in front of the front gate though. I've already been caught once today."

She bared her teeth down at him as she growled playfully. "You'll pay for that." Naruto gulped, suddenly looking very scared. "Don't worry. I'll wipe the memories before I 'pop,' but some day soon you will pay for making me think I'd missed out on the fun."

She pressed her chest against his making her breasts strain upward to brush his chin, and the zipper slowly opened under the strain. Naruto's manhood stirred from its slumber. Ready to get back to work after its break.

"Now you said the other girls are in the kitchen?" He nodded. His chin sinking deeper into her soft bosom. "Then let's go show those girls how a woman really fucks her man."

Kurama hauled Naruto to his feet and dragged him by the hand around the house divesting herself of her few articles of clothing save the collar given to her by Hinata, picking her lover up when he tripped over her discarded sandals. His kage henge pants disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing his member standing at half mast. They rounded the back of the house into the garden outside the sliding glass door of the kitchen.

The fox girl's ears and tail slowly regrew as she pushed Naruto down to the grass then sauntered over to the door where she could see the girls admiring Tenten's ring as she told them how she was proposed to. She ran a finger down the seem where the door met the house leaving behind a quickly vanishing line of glowing orange chakra. The girls inside noticed the busty woman and the nude boy as a flash of light came from the glass, but when they tried the door they found it stuck fast in the same manner that the peeping men had been stuck to their peepholes.

Kurama's plump behind swayed as she approached Naruto's stiffening member. She sank to her knees and angled him to give their observers the best view as she began giving short licks to the head of his cock.

Naruto groaned and let his head fall back into the grass. "You always have to start by teasing me don't you?"

"I have to make sure that you're clean, Naruto-kun." Her fox ears twitched in amusement as she gave him a knowing smirk.

She slathered him with her saliva as he ran his hands through her hair giving her fox ears the occasional rub. She continued to lick and tease until Naruto could no longer take it and tried to begin thrusting into her mouth, but she deftly avoided him holding him down with her chakra amplified strength.

The fox girl looked up at him with a sultry look in her deep red eyes. "Last time I let you dominate me. Today I show you how rare a treat that was."

Naruto began to sweat as the orange haired woman continued to tease his erect cock with varied licks, but never took it into her mouth no matter how he tried to thrust against her iron grip on his hips. His hands formed fists in her hair, but she ignored the pain in her scalp and continued her teasing. One hand left his hips to trail up his toned stomach and across his muscled chest. A forefinger and thumb tweaked his nipple and Naruto decided he couldn't take it anymore.

Drawing on a small portion of Kurama's chakra like she had taught him after he woke up before his other lovers every day since he had first met her, Naruto enhanced his strength in the same way she had. He grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her up his body pressing their chests together.

"Sorry, Kurama-chan, but I'm not going to just lay there and take it." He growled as he rolled her over onto her back taking his position above her. His saliva slathered member gyrating against her moist slit while his grin showcased his elongated fangs and dark whiskers. Blue slitted eyes stared into hers. It was the first time he had used her chakra without the red film that came with her attempts to take over his body by forcing her demonic chakra through his mind. His eyesight instantly sharpened enough to count the individual strands of her orange hair "When I can do something about it."

He buried his head in her breasts nipping at the huge mounds of flesh as he entered her roughly, thrusting wildly so close to release. In moments he arched his back and howled his release to the heavens. Kurama tried to struggle away from him to take back control, but Naruto wasn't allowing it. He pushed her shoulders down into the soft grass as he buried himself as deep as he could go releasing torrents of cum into her womb.

"You'll regret this later, Naruto-kun." The vixen smirked at him as she stopped fighting against him letting the warmth fill her.

"I very much doubt that, Kurama-chan." Naruto said, which just caused Kurama to giggle as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Naruto resumed his thrusting. Unused to the power the Kyuubi's chakra gave him he quickly pounded her into the earth leaving a deep furrow as he pushed her through the fragrant garden. Her automatic healing was the only thing keeping Kurama from intense pain.

The vixen screamed as she orgasmed around the intense pistoning motion. Her single thick tail kinked beneath her uncomfortably as it plowed through more dirt. Seeing the uncomfortable look on her face Naruto adjusted her position cradling the tail between her butt cheeks while pulling it up through her legs. She pulled it up to her chest trapping it between her breasts. She stroked the fur herself adding to her pleasure.

With every thrust he pounded his hips into her tail making her yelp every time. The pleasure and pain mixed in her to send her into another orgasm only a few minutes after the first. Naruto bent down to capture her left nipple in his mouth. He pulled back keeping up the suction. Her breast elongated losing its perfect shape as he pulled it as far as the taught flesh would allow. His tongue swirled around the rock hard nipple as he mauled her other breast with his other hand. Elongated fingernails leaving red lines across the creamy white flesh that disappeared as soon as they were made.

They continued for the next hour. For the first time that day Naruto had to work for his own orgasms, but he didn't mind, filling Kurama four more times in the period. He was surprised that none of the girls seemed to have spread back throughout the house to continue the orgy, but when Naruto turned to the glass door he was surprised to see most of the girls with their faces pressed against the glass. Some seemed to be in shock while others were drooling. Kiyaki and Hinata were laughing uproariously in the background.

"What did you do Kurama-chan?" The blond boy asked suspiciously pulling out of the fox girl who grinned as widely as he had ever seen.

"I thought you'd never ask. When I was sticking the door shut I also cast a minor genjutsu on the doorway switching our positions. To their eyes, most of them at least, I have been thrusting into you with a strap on." The blood drained from his face. "I said I would get back at you. You should have let me keep control. I was going to remove the genjutsu after licking you to release, but you were too eager for your own good."

"WHAT?" Naruto shot to his feet blushing bright red. He hurried over to the sliding door, but it was stuck fast by Kurama's chakra. He pressed himself against it yelling at the glass. "This isn't what it looks like!"

The girls pressed against the glass stared in astonishment before one of them put their hands up to either side of his chest as if measuring something. Kurama stood up slowly and sauntered over clarifying. "They still see me. Apparently my breasts look quite nice under glass. I'll have to show you sometime. Did you forget about the silencing seals? They can't hear you."

"Your pranking powers…" Naruto said in shock turning his back on the the house full of girls and falling to his knees. "You are truly the most fearsome force of nature ever to walk the earth…"

The ancient being stood before him and spread her legs wide as he looked up at her. "…and don't you ever forget it." Both hands went to the sides of his head and pressed him against her crotch. "…and from their perspective you're deepthroating me right now."

Naruto struggled to pull away, but her demonic strength held him in place even after he drew on her power as he had earlier. She had been holding back before. Giving up on trying to save any face Naruto reached behind her and grabbed hold of the base of her tail with both hands, then pulled downward as hard as he could. Kurama collapsed to her knees with a sharp scream and in a moment Naruto was behind her squashing her generous mounds against the glass. They really did almost cover the entire pane of glass horizontally.

"So you've been buggering me for the last hour? How about I return the favor?" Jerking constantly on her tail with both hands Naruto plunged hilt deep into her her asshole causing Kurama to scream at the sudden intrusion. He didn't slow down. Penetrating her with long strokes of his eight inch dick. Continuing to pull her tail with one hand the other rose high in the air before coming down hard to slap her round ass. "Take off the genjutsu, and I'll stop!"

Kurama shook her head rapidly with the grin still on her face though her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled up in her head though she winced and grimaced whenever he pulled too hard on her tail. "That may have worked if I didn't enjoy this so much!"

Naruto growled but he didn't stop pounding into the demon. His hips blurred into motion, and Kurama let out that same mewling sound that she had in the seal after the first time she and Naruto had been together. It only served to make Naruto pound her harder into the glass which suddenly shattered into a million pieces as he bellowed his release into her anal passage.

The girls caught Kurama's upper body surprised to see their blond lover replaced by the vixen, but hurrying to save her from the shards of glass littering the floor.

"Sorry about that girls." Naruto said as he removed himself from Kurama with an audible pop and brushing some glass shards from her back. "Kurama needed a little punishment after that genjutsu. Do you mind throwing her to the clones I made in the living room? She's out of it, but she doesn't get a break like the other girls. She can take it."

The girls jumped into motion as they realized the orgy was back on.

Naruto carefully stepped over the pile of glass and addressed the two girls who hadn't been glued to the screen. "Kiyaki-chan, Hinata-chan, why didn't you tell the girls what was going on? Either of you could have broken that genjutsu."

"Because, Naruto-kun. We enjoy seeing you manhandled as much as you like seeing us manhandled." Hinata said primly while Kiyaki blushed under his gaze. "We just know that you would never really do that. So did the other girls, but they preferred to lose themselves in the fantasy."

"It was rather hot…" The long haired genjutsu specialist added.

The boy groaned but he guessed it was only fair. The girls put up with his perverseness, even embraced it and used it to tease him. He guessed he could forgive Kurama for putting on her little show to even the playing field between the two genders a bit. As long as he NEVER ever had to actually do it or see it. He thanked the heavens that none of his clones had disobeyed his orders and come into the kitchen.

Hinata, Ino, and Yuna could now at least limp under their own power so they headed upstairs with groups of clones to break in more of the house. Ibara trailed behind Ino still blushing like mad even as she grabbed the hands of two clones. Tenten still needed assistance, but she still had two clones that hadn't been popped yet to help her to a guest room where she would be getting some sleep. She was done for the day.

Naruto was soon left in the kitchen with Sakura who just smiled at him and lifted the skirt of her maid outfit to reveal the pink vibrator Hinata had given her the day she became part of the harem. "I was worried for a bit during lunch that I didn't get a turn, but the girls told me that you hadn't been with most of them yet. I know you planned to get to know the fangirls today."

The fox boy stood and took her into his arms. "Of course you get a turn Sakura-chan. I love you. I fell in love with you when I was five years old, and despite a few minor, and not so minor, hiccups along the way I've always loved you as a friend at the very least." He groaned. "…and don't remind me I have so many girls to get to know today. I wanted to make sure you girls know how much I care, but at this rate we'll be going all through the night and into tomorrow! I don't know if I can keep going that long even with Kurama keeping my stamina up."

Suddenly Yukiko came in through the open door having fought her way through the horde of clones trying to get to Kurama's dazed form. Turning to the young girl Naruto almost fell over. She was holding in her hands a double ended dildo, and the look on her face was as hopeful as he had ever seen as she glanced to the broken window then to the naked boy too shy to actually voice the request.

"No Yukiko-chan, I am not letting you take your own virginity with a dildo then letting you shove it in my ass. So don't even bother asking!" Sakura burst into laughter at the girl's pout.

"I-if I find a s-strap on that won't break m-my v-virginity…?" The mousey girl began timidly before she was interrupted.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed. He was surprised to see how hurt the girl looked.

Sakura gave him a dirty look before walking over to the girl."Naruto-kun, she is a civilian, and she's not from a shinobi family. She may not understand about genjutsu." Sakura took her in her arms and gave her a text book recitation of what Genjutsu was and what it did.

"Oh," Yukiko said in understanding after Sakura had told her what had really happened. Then she turned to Naruto. "So you didn't really…?"

"No! Sorry, but I don't think I would ever do that kind of thing." He felt like a complete jerk for not realizing that as civilians some of the girls wouldn't have known he wouldn't do that kind of thing since they would believe their eyes. "Um… do you think you could explain it to the rest of the civilian girls? I don't want any of them to attack clones with those things." He gestured to the dildo in her fist.

Yukiko looked disappointed, but she nodded. Sakura gave her another hug and whispered in her ear so Naruto couldn't hear, "Tell you what. I've never done this before, but I'm willing to try anything once. Come over to my place tomorrow and I'll kage henge into Naruto so you can have some fun with me. I can even lend you a strap on that won't break your hymen if you want."

"R-really?" The hopeful girl asked, and Sakura nodded. "You're the best Sakura-chan!" She called back as she rushed out of the room to go back to running clones to the other girls.

"You really are the best Sakura-chan." The blond praised. Though he looked slightly depressed as he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't even think about civilians not knowing about genjutsu, even though I only really got it a few months ago. I still don't know anything about actually using or fighting them. I depended on you to bring me out of them. Ero-sennin even mentioned it in his letter."

"Don't feel too bad Naruto-kun. I can teach you some of what I know." Sakura comforted him. "You'll have to find a new teacher pretty soon though most of my training is… specialized."

"That sounds great! I forgot that you are a genjutsu specialist since you never used it on missions." A confused look passed over his face. "Why _did_ you never use it on missions?"

Sakura blushed remembering the lessons from the academy. She had been head of the class in genjutsu seduction knowing exactly how to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brain while letting the target's mind construct the scenario, but she didn't answer him. Instead she sank to her knees. "Do I get a reward for agreeing to teach you, Naruto-kun? I've been practicing, and I can't wait to show you what I've learned…"

"I get the memories of the clones you've been practicing with Sakura-chan, but I'm always willing to help in the flesh." Naruto said as Sakura took her first licks around the head of his cock.

Sakura was still not quite as good as Hinata or Ino, but she was really improving at giving blowjobs. She was able to take him into her throat whenever she tried. Though she often forgot to use her tongue when he was buried deep, and she never quite got the rhythm as perfect as Hinata. She still had him moaning after only a few moments. Her eagerness to take him into her mouth hadn't lessened at all since they had been together. She got a pleasure out of it that she couldn't explain.

The blond brought his hand to the back of her head to help her establish a better rhythm. With the simple correction his pleasure increased significantly. He ran his fingers through her bubblegum pink hair noticing it had gotten longer since she had decided to quit being a ninja.

"I like your hair longer. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful at any time, but I always loved it long growing up." Her eyes turned up to him at the compliment, but she didn't stop bobbing up and down on his member. He continued running his hands through her hair as if he was petting her. Before long he was ready to fuck her face, but she had gotten to know him well. She increased her speed instead fucking her own throat against him.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of her tight throat around him. Knowing that at any moment he was about to cum he held Sakura's head down as far as she would go before shooting a massive load directly into her throat. She tried to pull back to get a taste of the creamy liquid being shot into her stomach, but Naruto held her head in place.

When he had finished cumming he let her up. Her tongue twirled around the head of his cock for any stray drops before she released him from her mouth. "That wasn't very nice to do during my reward, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself. This time we can do anything you ask. No matter what it is, I'll do it. After all the things you've done for me it's the least I can do."

Sakura stood up and crossed an arm under her chest while resting her chin on her fist while she thought about all the unused fantasies she had built up during her years trapped in the other Sakura's subconscious.

Naruto took a seat at the kitchen table as he watched Sakura in her maid outfit, and her cute thinking pose taking a long drink of water for the first time since breakfast. He hadn't noticed how thirsty he had gotten.

Sakura shuffled through a few fantasies before remembering her promise to switch genders and play with Yukiko. She knew what she wanted from Naruto.

"Oiroke no Jutsu." Was all she said as she moved her hands to her hips. Her face broke into a grin as Naruto spit water over the table. "I want to have sex with your Sexy jutsu. I can show you some of the things me and Ino-chan have learned, but I want to be on top this time."

Choking on his water Naruto blushed. He remembered receiving Kurama's memories of being a woman during sex, and he had been too focused on trying to cleanse his mind of the idea of penetrating himself to remember any of the pleasure. Though thinking back on it now he knew it was very different than what he felt as a man.

"…O-Ok Sakura-chan. Please no penetration though. After what Kurama just pulled I don't want to even think about that." Naruto shivered as he made the familiar hand sign for the Kage henge and was replaced by his female form while Sakura stripped out of her maid outfit. She was radiating such a sense of control now that he could barely imagine her as the submissive girl she often was in the bedroom.

She pulled him up with a hand on the back of his/her head. Crushing her lips against the transformed boy's in a passionate kiss. She pressed her chest against his their breasts squished against each other. Naruto wasn't prepared for the feeling of his/her breasts and nipples to feel the heat of another body pressed against them. Sakura dominated the kiss despite his best efforts.

Naruto broke the kiss gasping for breath. His voice was much higher pitched as he spoke again. "I-I've never seen you this… dominant before. What happened to the girl who was my sex slave?"

"I am the sex slave of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruko Uzumaki is my lover… MY pet." Sakura purred. Then she looked down at where their breasts met, and she pouted. "Even you have bigger breasts then me. I'm tired of having the smallest breasts…"

"I love your breasts Sakura-chan." The newly dubbed Naruko giggled and bent to capture Sakura's pert nipple in her mouth. "They're bite size."

Sakura moaned as Naruko tried to capture her entire breast in his mouth sucking loudly. She let her fingers trail the blond girl's chest to tweak her nipple in response.

Naruko jumped with an eep and a blush. "So that's what that feels like."

The pink haired girl's hands didn't stop. They roamed over Naruko's body making her moan by touching places that as a boy he had never thought about. Showing her exactly how her lovers' hands made her feel on a daily basis. Naruko was panting in orgasm by the time Sakura even touched her newly formed womanhood.

True to her word Sakura didn't put a single finger inside Naruko. Her fingers danced across the pink pussy until they found Naruko's tiny clit poking out from its hood. The boy turned girl gasped at the first touch to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She came again, a torrent of juices flooding down her thighs.

"You're wasting all your delicious cum Naruko-chan." Sakura chided as she dropped to her knees once more.

Naruko's knees nearly buckled when she felt Sakura's tongue lapping at her pussy. "D-don't stop Sa-Sakura-chan!" Her voice came in gasps. Sakura's tongue was by far the best in the harem at eating pussy. Even he, a natural though he was, wasn't as good as the pink haired former kunoichi.

The blond collapsed against the edge of the table, and Sakura lifted her more securely onto it to get better access to the pristine pussy of the newly minted girl. With a sweep of her hand the dishes clattered to the floor leaving the table mostly clean with only a few scattered articles of food marring its surface.

Naruko couldn't care less as she was driven to orgasm after orgasm by the pink haired girl's tongue. When Sakura finally gave her a break she was almost glad for the rush of endorphins to stop flooding her system because it gave her a chance to breathe. She took deep gasping breaths as she came down from her first multi orgasm rush.

"That was…" Naruko didn't get a chance to finish as she was roughly grabbed and positioned by her lover. Sakura turned Naruko onto her side and straddled her bottom leg while lifting the other one up against her chest. She pressed her dripping womanhood against Naruko's sopping wet pussy.

At the first contact of their privates Naruko bucked her hips, but Sakura established an agonizingly slow pace. Guiding the blond into matching it using her leg. Naruko mauled her own body. Testing the places that Sakura had just shown her. It was less intense now that it was her own hands, but the combination of sensations drove her to new heights of pleasure.

They humped on the kitchen table in various positions for the next hour. Naruko had given up trying to think. She let her eyes roll up into her head as she was guided through the pleasure by her lover. She tweaked her own nipples constantly, loving the feeling that playing with her breasts gave her.

They lay on their backs, legs intertwined as their hips rocked against each other. Sakura panted as she sped up. Their cum soaked thighs undulated in time with each other both needily seeking yet another release. They screamed their release as once again it cascaded out of them. They both fell still panting.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruko said eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes, Naruko-chan?"Sakura replied in the same position.

"You are amazing." The awe in the blond's voice was obvious.

"Yes I am." Sakura said completely satisfied with herself.

The couple lay resting for a few more minutes before disentangling themselves. Sakura was the first to stand up used to the sensation of her weak wobbly legs. While Naruko had to support herself against the table as her legs shook. Sakura giggled and gave her round bottom a quick swat causing the new girl to yelp and straighten her legs.

"You weren't bad for a virgin Naruko-chan." The pinkette said smiling warmly at the blond who was rubbing her rear. Giving the other cheek a swat Naruko jumped. "Now go get some of those fangirls! You don't have unlimited time today, and remember you have a date with that Noka-chan from the bar tonight."

Naruko fled the room as Sakura chased her swatting the air behind her and laughing. (Going back to male pronouns/Naruto even though he's still transformed.) The boy didn't turn back into his true self right away because he still felt like he needed to process what had just happened. He walked through the halls past clones thrusting madly into Kurama who still hung limp and pliable as she was gang banged and a few fangirls who had made it their mission to break in every hallway in the house.

The feelings that Sakura had caused in him as a woman were different than he had ever thought they would be. He though that it would be like it was as a man. The orgasm causing most of the pleasure, but he had been constantly brought to the edge by Sakura's excellent technique and the moments between were almost as good as the orgasms sometimes. He had even enjoyed the light slaps to his bottom. Something he knew he didn't like as a man. He walked through the halls not noticing that several clones popped and he didn't get their memories right away.

Naruto made his way up the stairs to where he knew Kiyaki would be. Third door on the left, then a right into the bathroom. Kiyaki was sitting in the bathtub absolutely covered in cum. The pool of it came up to the bottom of her breasts. The modest mounds barely dipped into the white liquid, but her nipples stood out hard through a light coating of jizm.

Tendrils of hair snaked out from the tub wrapping around a dozen thrusting clones who moaned at the feeling of her wet silky tresses expertly working around their entire lengths. A clone was begging for a blowjob down on his knees, but Kiyaki looked down her nose at him through her recently repaired glasses.

"I am in charge here. You will give me exactly what I want." Her voice was haughty, exactly as it had been calling the girls to order during meetings of the fanclubs that she had run. Naruto could tell she loved being in power. "… and as much as I enjoy the taste of your cum, I am on a quest for the ultimate bukkake. Only when I can lower myself and be completely covered will I take any of you Naruto-kun, but when I do…"

She left the promise open letting the clones' minds fill in the blanks. They increased their thrusting, and Naruto noticed the hair tighten around them from his place leaning against the door frame.

The blond walked up to the foot of the bathtub where there was an opening and spoke up in his still feminine voice. "Does that include me Kiyaki-chan?"

She had just opened paths in her hair for the clones to cum through when she turned to the voice and saw a toned blond haired girl turn into her lover with a puff of white smoke. He grinned for a moment just as the dozen clones came covering her yet again. Then a look of intense shock covered his features.

Naruto had thought that at least some of the orgasms he had felt as a woman were clones being popped, but he was wrong. Sakura was just that skilled, and in the girl's body that he had been transformed into using the kage henge included his mind. The shadow clones that had popped hadn't been able to transfer their knowledge or pleasure response to cumming inside all of the girls. The pleasure had built up waiting to enter his mind as the clones kept popping around the house in the hour he had been with Sakura.

And the girls had been busy.

Cum shot from his erect cock like it was a fire hose shotgunning across Kiyaki's face covering her glasses along with every exposed bit of skin her spread hair catching any drop that may have shot past her. Naruto crunched as the pleasure of over sixty clones ran through his body diverting his spray down to Kiyaki's chest as the coating of cum ran down her forehead into her eyes. Kiyaki refused to blink though as she watched stream after stream shoot from Naruto onto her body.

In moments her nipples were covered by the rising cum in the bathtub as Naruto collapsed forward barely preventing himself from falling into the liquid by grabbing the sides, but he didn't stop cumming. He shot directly into the pool of white liquid like a tap, not slowing for anything as the chocolate haired beauty looked on. It was exactly like the last time he had absorbed a massive amount of clones back at their conversion, but he seemed to be producing even more cum, assisted by his tenant's deliberately directed chakra to go far beyond human capacity.

The level of the liquid rose above her breasts nearly reaching her shoulders by the time Naruto stopped cumming. He collapsed to the side breathing heavily while Kiyaki stared down at the white liquid. She slowly lowered herself into the bath pulling her hair in with her while she canceled her jutsu. Bubbles slowly rose to the surface as Kiyaki controlled her breathing.

Ten minutes later Naruto dragged himself to his feet. Last time something like that had happened he was prepared for it, and Kurama's chakra had been filling his entire system. This time he felt a slowly fading ache as his strained muscles healed themselves. He looked around the room for Kiyaki, but he couldn't see her anywhere. As he was about to go searching for the girl the sound of rushing liquid made him turn back. Gasping for breath and covered in his thick cum Kiyaki's head emerged from the bathtub.

"Mmmmm…" The ghost white girl moaned as she rose slowly from the bath, hair plastered to her head on all sides. Cum covered hands reached up to brush the cum and hair out of her eyes. They burned into Naruto as he raised himself from the floor. "I didn't know you could do that Naruto-kun."

The pain ebbed away under the soaked girl's gaze. "Neither did I." He grinned down at her. "Now what was that you said about when you could completely submerge yourself?" He snapped his fingers. "You didn't say! I guess I'll have to come up with something."

He stepped into the bathtub with Kiyaki and squatted down to push suggestively against her messy lips with his still stiff member. They parted easily to allow Naruto access to her mouth. Kiyaki swirled her tongue around his length scooping up some of his cum from around her lips. He thrust shallowly not trying to force himself into her throat letting her tongue work around him. His balls skimmed the surface of the liquid sending ripples through the tub that rebounded off the sides of the tub and returned to create an artful pattern.

After a few minutes of slow thrusting Naruto grunted cumming once again from a pair of shadow clones popping in the hallway. He coated her tongue with his cum, but she didn't swallow. She popped off of his cock and closed her eyes savoring warm feeling in her mouth. She dipped back down under the surface and came back up mouth wide open dripping with cum from the tub. Naruto could see her swallowing great gulps of the liquid. Even after she stopped swallowing a thin coat of white covered her open mouth.

"You taste best in bulk, Naruto-kun." She said giggling at the look on his face. Then she turned over onto her stomach before rising up onto her knees making Naruto straddle her back. The liquid level dropped as the volume of her body in the tub was much lower. "We still need to coat my insides."

"We can't have that Kiyaki-chan! We need to get to work." Naruto said in mock shock scooting backwards. He had to step out of the liquid to get one of his legs past Kiyaki's wide behind. He was surprised when he got behind her something was poking out of her ass. It looked like a small black sphere that was connected to her by a thin plastic shaft. "What's this?"

He poked the wet plastic experimentally and Kiyaki moaned. "I've been stretching myself out in preparation for our first anal. You still owe me a fantasy, Naruto-kun. Besides, if I'm going to be one of your wives I'm going to have to learn to please you properly."

Naruto's hand froze on the small black sphere unknowingly pressing the anal plug further into the girl. "A-are you sure you want to commit to me like that, Kiyaki-chan? We haven't had that much time to get to know each other…"

Kiyaki looked back over her shoulder brushing her hair out of the way with one hand. "Naruto-kun, in the short time I've known you you have made me feel more beautiful and wanted than I ever thought possible. You accept me for who I am and you fulfill my every desire." She pushed her hips back grinding herself against his hard package. "As a dedicated leader of your fangirls I've done my research about you. You are more amazing than I ever thought possible. I want to help you restore your clan. Let's face it. These hips were made for babies."

The boy groaned as her ass ground against him. His hand trailed down her messy back until he was massaging her round globes. "I'd be honored to have you as one of my wives Kiyaki-chan. What about your career as a kunoichi though?"

"I have nearly three more years before we have to worry about that Naruto-kun. One major advantage of our current arrangement is that we will always have a dozen nannys to help take care of our babies whenever we have missions. Neither of us has to give up being a ninja if we have children." She moaned feeling Naruto probe at her virgin entrance. "Be my first and only, Naruto-kun. Take all of me."

He pushed into her gently at first sliding into her easily. Kiyaki moaned as he bottomed out pressing pressing his hips against hers. Naruto let her adjust to his size for a moment. "No, hymen?" He asked curiously.

"B-broke it masturbating." The long haired girl explained. "I want you to take me roughly. I'm still the girl who quivers whenever Hinata-chan spanks me."

"Give me you hair then." Naruto ordered, and Kiyaki obeyed. Gathering her sopping wet mane of hair into one long bundle which Naruto took into his hand gently. "How many spanks does Hinata-chan still owe you by the way?"

"We're down to twenty-seven. Whenever she makes it to the club Hinata-chan makes sure to take some. She's even had some of the more kinky girls join in. It's weird to have ten hands spanking me at once, but I love it." Kiyaki informed him gyrating against him experimentally.

Naruto took a sharp hold on her hair with one hand making her arch her back. Her breasts barely broke the surface of the pool of cum as her blond lover addressed her. "Well then. Let's see if we can finish your punishment today, Kiyaki-chan."

He punctuated the statement by bringing his other hand down on her jiggling posterior making Kiyaki moan. Naruto began to take her roughly maintaining a rough grip on her rope of hair while he pistoned in and out of her. Sharp slaps impacted her bottom with almost every thrust as Naruto counted down from twenty-seven out loud. Kiyaki tried to hold herself back from cumming, but she couldn't. She coated his thrusting member by the time he had reached fifteen.

Her arms gave out as she came causing her upper body to fall forward into the tub despite Naruto's grip on her hair. Bubbles formed on the surface as she screamed her orgasm, but no sound broached the surface. After nearly a minute she was able to push herself up and gasped for breath only for Naruto to send her into another orgasm moments later. This time he didn't let her fall in, and her moaning scream sounded in his ears like music.

Naruto stopped spanking Kiyaki when he began to cum himself as shadow clones popped around the manor. One here, two there, five thrusting into Kurama, he continued pounding into Kiyaki through them all until every girl in the house save for Tenten had taken care of at least one clone.

"I think that is a decent coating for your insides isn't it Kiyaki-chan?" Naruto asked pulling out. The girl didn't answer. She was face down in the pool of cum once again letting out an indistinct noise as bubbles broke the surface. "Now let's see what this plug is hiding."

Surfacing once again the fangirl began speaking in barely coherent half sentences. "Not done, punishment. Last one! Finish me."

Grinning Naruto realized he had been down to two when he stopped counting before. "Alright, Kiyaki-chan."

He brought his hand down one final time, directly on the plastic ball sticking out of her ass. The anal plug inside her penetrated an extra inch and Kiyaki arched her back as her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Naruto let go of Kiyaki's hair letting her slump into the tub. A steady stream of air bubbled to the surface. He took hold of the sphere poking out of her anus bracing his other hand against her red ass. He was surprised how hard he had to pull to get the item to come out. When the toy did start to pull free he saw her asshole stretch, and stretch, and just keep stretching as the thin tube of plastic bloomed into a very wide shaft. It was almost as thick as his penis but not quite. Once it was past the initial resistance the tool came out easily as it tapered to a point almost like a rounded kunai.

After the removal of the plug Naruto couldn't help but stare as her asshole gaped at him taking a moment to begin closing after the flesh had gotten used to the thick intruder. Tossing the toy to the side he cupped both hands together under the surface and brought the cupped liquid over the gaping hole letting it slowly fill her insides before he penetrated her.

Kiyaki who had propped herself up at the edge of the tub moaned as the thick liquid filled her gaping rear passage before grinding her hips back against him in a wordless expression of need.

He didn't bother to position himself at her back entrance and push in slowly. He had seen moments ago that she could handle the initial entrance no problem. He thrust halfway into her in a single thrust filling her more that the plug ever had in one motion.

She gasped in surprise and pain as he stretched her further than she had ever been stretched before but there was a more powerful sensation than the pain. Need. Despite her tiredness after losing her virginity Kiyaki braced herself against the rim of the tub and pushed her hips back as hard as she could fully encasing Naruto's eight inch manhood in her quivering ass.

It was Naruto's turn to gasp at the unexpected action. Even though she had been stretching herself Kiyaki still felt like a velvet vice around his dick. He didn't get any chance to take action as Kiyaki began fucking herself along his length not giving him a chance to set his own pace. He saw the pain on her face since she was turned toward him, but she was well lubricated and slid along him easily.

Seeing the pain Naruto allowed her to continue to set the pace, but he couldn't control the unexpected ejaculations caused from the girl's around the house. Machiko in a serious gang bang once again popped all their clones at once causing him to unload just as she had bottomed out once again. She gasped from the sudden wetness deep in her asshole. Freezing as shot after shot coated her until it gushed out past the tight ring of flesh pressed against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto felt the girl cumming around him encasing him even tighter in her rear entrance, but he pulled out slowly. "There's no need to hurt yourself like this Kiyaki-chan. We have you loosened up now. We can try again later. We've coated all your insides now. Why don't you enjoy your bath for a while?"

The wet girl nodded her agreement as she collapsed back into the bathtub allowing the milky liquid to cover her entire body save her face. "I need to find a bigger plug or get a lot more practice."

Her eyes shined hopefully into Naruto's, and he smiled as he got out of the tub and cleaned off his body with a fluffy white towel. "Oh, I'm sure we can arrange for both. By the way Kiyaki-chan. You've really been slacking. The girls have been making me cum all morning and you haven't informed me once! I'll have to tell Hinata-chan that your punishment needs to be extended by a few hundred."

Her face showed shock, then a wide grin as Kiyaki realized what Naruto was saying. As he left she sank below the surface once more and when she surfaced ten clones were positioned around the tub who grabbed her roughly and mauled her in all of her holes until they were spent. Though when it came time to maul her ass they were considerably more gentle than Kiyaki herself had been.

Stepping into the hallway Naruto nearly ran into a line of clones being led down the hall by a skipping Yukiko. Smiling he decided to have some fun and dispelled one of the clones while taking its place. He watched the clones eagerly follow the girl's orders on which room to enter and a brief description that she had been given to prepare the clones for what was expected of them.

They had gotten to the end of the hall by the time Yukiko picked him along with ten other clones to enter a room and Naruto thought he had a good idea what was coming. "This is Yuna-chan's room, but it's kind of been taken over by Ino-sama as well. It looks like She's decided to start her own harem and she's celebrating. She's already brought in Ibara-san as well. You'll probably be doing some gang bangs, but both Yuna and Ino like spectators, so you may just be there to watch for awhile. Good luck!"

The clones all rushed to be the first into the room. The idea being, first in, first picked, but when Naruto finally fought his way in past all of them he was told to stand against the walls like all the others. Ino was laying on her back on the bed Ibara's black hair between her thighs as she ran her hands through it. Yuna was arranging the clones exactly the way she had before when he and Ino had joined them at the window. Naruto was standing next to a dresser with a vase that should have been filled with flowers

"Ino-neechan and Ibara-chan are having some fun again so I get you boys all to myself." She looked them up and down like slabs of meat before grabbing one. "I like your pose best. Come on!"

They had to pose? Ok, this was getting interesting. Naruto thought. He exchanged looks with the other clones and exchanged shrugs before striking a subtle pose that would allow him to watch the couple.

Yuna and the clone hurried over to the window where she resumed the position that she had taken when Ino was on the other side pressing her breasts against the glass lewdly as if hoping someone would see her. "I want you to take my pussy, Naruto-kun. The next one will take my ass, and so on. After a while I won't be able to pick so you'll just have to rush forward to keep me from falling down when you boys turn my mind to jelly."

She let out a long moan when the clone began to take her. "That's it fuck me with your huge cock. Fill my messy cunt with your jizz! I'm your whore…"

The dirty talking continued in a long stream making Naruto's cheeks burn red with some of the things that Yuna said as he watched his clone pound into her. He could see Ino smiling over at the girl clearly pleased at the diatribe. With a finger the mind reader motioned to the clone closest to the bed and whispered something in his ear.

A grin split the clone's face and he rushed over to the couple pounding against the window and crouched under the girl looking up worshipfuly at the underside of the girl's stomach and breasts pressed firmly against the glass. He began slathering Yuna with tongue filled kisses beginning with what portions of her breasts he could reach and moving on to her stomach and belly-button. Yuna devolved into moans which caused the clone to stop and give her a pinch.

"Ino-chan says I'm only to reward you as long as you can keep up the dirty talk Yuna-chan." The clone informed her with a grin. He pinched her again on the underside of her breast. "If you stop I get to punish you."

"You are a cruel mistress aren't you Neechan?" Yuna moaned out. Yelping at another pinch to her soft tissue.

"… and you love me for it Yuna-chan." Ino smirked, then moaned as Ibara found one of her favorite spots. "That feels great Ibara-chan."

Yuna joined her as the clone sped up in her pussy pounding her rhythmically against the glass. "You love my pussy don't you Naruto-kun? Did you like taking my virginity in a room full of people? Are you going to come to the shop tomorrow and fuck me in one of the dressing rooms?"

Naruto had to stand and listen to Yuna describe all the places she wanted to make love to him in vivid detail which turned out to be pretty much all of Konoha. He was surprised how much he learned about the girl through her dirty talk. While she was three years older than Ino she hadn't chosen to become a ninja. Instead she worked at a clothing store on the rich side of town and she had hopes of becoming a designer. He supposed that explained the posing thing. She wanted a model more than she wanted a man.

Yuna seemed to like him alright, but she seemed in it more for his cock then his personality. It appeared she had joined the Sasuke Fangirl Club to get closer to Ino, who as the next head of her clan could really help her in many ways if she decided to. It didn't hurt that the two were very alike. They had gotten along as members of the Fangirl Club, but there was always the animosity between them that always developed between girls who liked Sasuke.

Now that it was gone the two had opened up to each other even further. When Ino had asked Yuna if she wanted to be in a harem with her as well as Naruto's harem she had been ecstatic.

Naruto suddenly felt a rush of pleasure hit him as a clone somewhere dispelled. He hurried to grab something to catch it in since he didn't want to just shoot on the carpet and upset Hinata by 'wasting' his release. He grabbed the empty vase behind him and unloaded into it as several more popped including the one thrusting into Yuna with a loud moan. Ino grinned over at him as he was exposed as the real Naruto, but stayed quiet when he held a finger to his lips.

He had barely replaced the vase on the dresser when Yuna turned around to scrutinize the clones once again. Naruto struck his best fashion model pose but when she looked at him the blond just chuckled and picked one of the clones standing more naturally. Naruto grumbled as the girl returned to the window and the clone pressed himself into her rear passage.

Yuna wasn't able to keep up the dirty talk as well this time as she moaned around the cock in her ass. The clone given orders by Ino pinching her lightly every few seconds, but Yuna didn't seem to mind. Before long she was only exclaiming single words at a time.

"Fuck! Harder! Naughty cunt! Slut…" The worshiping clone rewarded a particularly long string of words by gently sucking on her clit, which caused her to falter in the string of cursing. The clone then brushed his teeth against the bundle of nerves eliciting a scream from the girl as she came. A river of cum pouring out of her.

"Don't let it go to waste, Naruto-kun." Ino ordered from the bed.

The clone quickly obeyed latching onto Yuna's pussy and lapping up her juices. Though he was uncomfortably close to the clone thrusting into the girl the two worked together to keep from touching. The change in angle set Yuna off again drenching the clone's face with her cum.

Naruto watched entranced until he was forced to grab the vase again to shoot a few more loads into it while Ino grinned at him. She beckoned two of the clones over to the bed and lifted the mother from her place at between her legs. Soon the two were on their knees blowing two clones. Ibara begged Ino to let her fuck one of them, but Ino refused with a grin saying that her first time with Naruto would be special. She didn't want to be with a clone first unless she had to.

He was once again forced to strike a pose though once again he was passed over with a giggle as Yuna picked from the remaining clones once more. This was getting embarrassing. How was he constantly being passed over for his clones? It just wasn't right.

"That's it, fill my messy pussy!" Yuna seemed much more capable of keeping her mind on the task of talking dirty when she was being taken the normal way. Like Ino, being taken in her back passage was what caused her to lose her mind. The two clones worked together, but a steady stream of dirty questions and requests kept coming from the girl.

Naruto nearly fell to his knees at the power of the orgasm that hit him then. He grabbed the vase before doing just that as the memory of Kurama, who had been brought to Hinata by request, splitting her tail into nine once again and wrapping each one around a clone, jacking them off, as five more surrounded her. Hinata called it punishment for taking her place a few days ago. Naruto wasn't sure if she meant for Kurama or for him.

As Ino and Ibara finished up their clones and called two more over Naruto growled animalistically. It was down to just him one more clone watching the three girls be molested by his clones. He was NOT being passed over again. Yuna moaned as the clone let go in her pussy, and moments later Naruto was there still dripping from his most recent release.

He thrust into her ass with no warning. It was already lubricated by the release of his clone earlier. Naruto growled again at the thought that he was getting anyone's sloppy seconds even his own clones. He redoubled his pace thrusting into Yuna and she screamed her orgasm drenching his thighs with her release.

The meaty sound of their bodies slapping against each other echoed in the large room. Naruto's clone continued pinching Yuna as punishment for letting up in her dirty talk but he knew not to go anywhere near the point where they met or he risked being destroyed by the powerful thrusting of Naruto's hips. He nibbled on the underside of Yuna's breasts turning the globes red with the scraping of his teeth.

The girl didn't care. She was lost in the world of pleasure that was being induced by what she thought was a very eager clone. She screamed in orgasm again when his hand reached around to toy with her clit.

"You were a very naughty girl, Yuna-chan." The boy thrusting into her said menacingly as he brought his other hand down on her left butt cheek with a meaty crack. "You kept passing me over."

"Too… Eager… Looked… Silly…" She was able to ground out through gritted teeth past the pleasure she was feeling. She loved spanking, but she had been too embarrassed to ask for it in front of Ino yet.

"Then you will have to teach me. Won't you Yuna-chan?" Naruto whispered bending over as near to her ear as he could get.

"Clones don't…" She was cut off as her passage began filling with his cum, but she didn't get that sudden empty feeling that usually followed. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes…" He moaned pulling out slowly. "I'm supposed to switch every time aren't I? I like that idea, Yuna-chan." He thrust into her pussy in one stroke pounding her just as hard as before. His hips almost a blur. "I don't want to break that window, Yuna-chan. Let's take this somewhere else."

Naruto swung her body roughly towards the bed never exiting her sopping wet passage. Her face impacted roughly with the side of the bed though her breasts hung down. The clone worshiping her body followed finally able to capture a nipple in his mouth. He nibbled roughly since the girl was still disobeying her order to talk dirty.

The older blond moaned at the rough treatment especially the nibbling of her rock hard nipples. She had been worried they might cut through the glass until Naruto had moved her. She couldn't believe how different it was with the real one. The clones always had to hold back to avoid cumming too quickly or impacting too hard. Naruto had no such concerns. He came soon after she had been moved. Yuna wasn't sure if it was from her or one of the other girls, but she didn't care. Naruto just switched back to fucking her ass without leaving a moment's break.

"Hey you." Naruto said pointing to the last clone who looked very sad about missing out on the fun. "Get up her and start fucking Yuna-chan's throat. If she's not going to follow Mistress Ino's orders we might as well put her mouth to some use."

The clone grinned and clambered up onto the bed lifting Yuna up by the shoulders arching her back to its limit before probing at her lips with his member. She swallowed him eagerly though the most thought she could put into the action was suppressing her gag reflex. Naruto raucously fucked her from both ends while his clone continued to abuse her breasts.

The original continued to switch between her ass and pussy every time he came. Sometimes it was only a few seconds between shots, sometimes several minutes. Soon he was left alone thrusting into Yuna as Ino and Ibara had finished off their clones and confiscated the last two for themselves. The older woman looked at Yuna's face, with her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her tongue lolling out as the clone in her mouth was taken away, and shuddered thinking about what the boy would soon be doing to her.

Naruto drove into her pussy again after depositing a rather large load in the blond's rear, and Yuna came to her senses enough to speak through heaving breaths. "C-can't take m-m-much m-more!"

"Then I'll make this this last one!" Naruto exclaimed and reached down to grab her abused breasts gently massaging them in stark contrast to his pounding hips. "Ino-chan, Ibara-chan, can you two finish along with me? I'm not going to last very long."

A loud humming was his response from both women. The two over stimulated clones hunched over and came down the women's throats dispelling in dual puffs of smoke. Naruto received the memories of the hummers and immediately filled Yuna's insides to capacity once more as she screamed in orgasm before collapsing to the floor no longer able to hold herself up.

Gently picking up Yuna Naruto placed her on the large bed before turning to the other two women in the room who were both looking at the couple hungrily. "Looks like you've been busy, Ino-chan. Until those last couple clones I don't think Ibara-chan has sent any back by herself. I didn't even know she had taken me up on my offer until lunch."

"Your invitation was rather… difficult to pass up." The young mother spoke up without even looking over to Ino who pat her on the back then climbed onto the bed to lay next to Yuna. Her clothes were discarded on the floor save for the headband holding her hair back. Her breasts were slightly sagging with age, but it didn't make her any less beautiful to Naruto.

"Yeah, sorry about the shot to the face. My new fiance was having a little fun." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the side of his head.

Ibara just chuckled at the gesture. "Oh believe me, I didn't mind. I was just shocked. My husband used to…"

She trailed off suddenly looking very sad. Naruto took her into his arms lending comfort to the obviously hurt woman. She cried for a moment into his shoulder unable to hold back the tears. She pulled back a few moments later wiping her red eyes.

"Sorry about that. He… He left when our son failed the academy examination." The black haired woman explained in a small voice. "Said he had wasted his time for twelve years…"

Naruto didn't know what to say. How could someone leave their family? He tried anyway. "The man was a fool to leave someone as beautiful as you. I failed the academy exam three times, and I'm still going to be the next Hokage!"

Ibara giggled and wiped her eyes again. By the end of his declaration Naruto was standing up on the bed a few feet taller than her at her full height. She stood and reached up to pull the blond down into a deep kiss.

Naruto didn't let his passion overtake him at first. This was a kiss of comfort not need, but he couldn't hold himself back for long. In moments Naruto was dominating her mouth with his tongue as his hands reached out to grope the mature woman's body. The woman gasped when his fingers wrapped around both of her breasts roughly massaging the round flesh.

In response Ibara wrapped both hands around Naruto's eight inch cock which was at the perfect height for her to grab. Naruto broke the kiss with a sharp intake of air and straightened. Before he could jump down from the bed Ibara wrapped her c-cup breasts around him and began to slowly rub them up and down the shaft.

"This was always my favorite." She said as Naruto began to gently thrust in time with her rhythm. "I love seeing it shoot up onto my face." She licked the head as it reached its apex catching a drop of pre-cum. "You feel amazing between my breasts Naruto-kun. I can't believe how thick you are."

"You're pretty amazing yourself Ibara-chan!" Naruto exclaimed bucking his hips as her tongue licked him again. He couldn't take the slow pace anymore. He was sure Ibara knew what she was doing, and if they were alone together her way would drive him to the peak of ecstasy. During this orgy though there was no time for slow methodical love making.

Naruto put his hands over Ibara's and began thrusting as quickly as he could making the mounds bounce even with their combined grip. The mother lowered her head to let him thrust into her mouth shallowly with every thrust filling the room with a wet sucking sound to combine with the slapping of his hips against her chest.

It wasn't long before Naruto came splattering Ibara's face with his sticky white cream It kept coming and dripped onto her breasts as well lubricating Naruto's still thrusting shaft.

"Mmmm… It's been too long since I've had a proper facial. My husband hadn't been very good at fulfilling me for years now." Ibara said as she removed her hands from under Naruto's letting him take full control of the titfuck. She trailed a finger through her thick mask of cum before placing it in her mouth with a contented moan. "You taste amazing Naruto-kun. Much better than my husband. If only I could taste you and wear you…"

"Oh I think I can help with that Ibara-chan." Ino's voice came from off to the side. Yuna had been fully cleaned out and was taking a well deserved nap, and Ino was sashaying towards the bed with a smile on her face and two lines of cum running down either side of her mouth. In her hands was the vase that Naruto had been using to catch his cum while he waited to be chosen by any of the girls. Coming up behind the woman Ino ordered, "Head back."

Ibara obeyed tilting her head back as far as it could go while opening her mouth wide. A stream of white liquid poured from the vase directly into the woman's mouth until it was full to the brim. She shut her mouth and moaned appreciatively, but Ino didn't take back the vase. She let it pour over Ibara's lips and down her body. Ino didn't let too much dribble over the woman though soon tilting up the container before taking another long drink herself letting it pour out the corners of her mouth to run down her chest.

Suddenly from behind Ino was grabbed by two clones. She looked up to see Naruto grinning down at her while still thrusting away at Ibara's cleavage. She struggled to put down the jug without spilling the remainder of its contents before the clones tackled her to the ground to take her their own way. One titfucking her while straddling her chest while the other pounded into her womanhood with her legs wrapped around his back.

The black haired woman was still struggling to swallow her mouthful since Naruto kept thrusting into her chest when he came again showering her with his seed. She swallowed the final time just as he was finishing and gasped out, "T-take me. Cum in my pussy! Give me another baby if you want to. I need it! I'm yours whenever you want me. Just make me feel like a woman!"

"No babies until I get back from my trip." Naruto teased as he jumped down from the bed and threw Ibara onto it, back down, legs hanging off the edge. "…but I need plenty of practice." He made a clone and sent it to get Shiori so she could perform the birth control jutsu on the woman while he knelt down and began eating her out.

Ten minutes later Naruto had had to grab the vase again to let loose a massive stream of cum again and the perpetrator walked in the door with his clone. Shiori had been trying to break her own record and take thirteen clones when his clone had stumbled upon them and told her what Naruto needed. She wasn't happy about cutting her session short, but she was smiling as she came into the room.

"All hallways downstairs have been properly broken in Naruto-kun. Now where is this new girl?" Naruto reached up from his meal and pointed at the woman who was writhing on the bed covered in his cum and Shiori giggled. "Of course it is. I'll have this done in but a moment."

The jutsu was quickly performed, and the medic led the clone back out of the room to begin working on breaking in the second floor hallways.

The moment the jutsu was done Naruto plunged balls deep into Ibara's pussy and let out a deep moan mirrored by the mature woman. He didn't waste time going slowly. The mother was well lubricated. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He had always assumed anyone who had a kid would be really different than a normal girl, but Ibara squeezed him just as tightly as any of his lovers.

"No woman I've been with today has been able to walk afterward Ibara-chan,"except Sakura, but he wasn't counting that right now, "…and I'm not going to break that streak now." Naruto tried bending her legs up to her chest like he often liked to do, but Ibara wasn't flexible enough. Yet. He pushed her legs as far towards her chest as they would go while he continually pounded into her, cumming whenever he received the memories of a shadow clone. Inch by inch her legs moved back as he continued thrusting into her until they framed her cum covered breasts.

Ibara was gasping at the strain, but she didn't care. The position caused Naruto to hit her g-spot over and over again driving her absolutely wild. She lost count of the times she came around him one orgasm leading directly into the next.

Unable to take any more, she passed out from the pleasure, but Naruto didn't notice right away because her white mask of cum hid her features from him. He continued to thrust into her limp body until Ino finished her clones and crawled to the bed to lick up the cum from Ibara's face.

"Want to take her ass while she's asleep?" Ino teased while Naruto pulled out of the unconscious woman sheepishly. "She's a virgin back there. What would it feel like to wake up with something that big in your ass… Naruto-kun, sometime in the next week I order you to wake me up that way! The more surprising the better!"

"Yes, mistress Ino." Naruto replied with a grin before backing away towards the door. "Now if you will excuse me. I have miles to go before I sleep. I still have eight fangirls and a date tonight. I'm going to try to meet Noka-chan in person if at all possible."

Ino blew him a kiss as she continued to clean up her older lover. Before he could even close the door behind himself Naruto tripped over the body of his clone who was being ridden passionately by Shiori right outside the door.

"Wa-watch where you're g-going, boss." The clone stuttered out. He was obviously at the edge of his breaking point already.

Sharing a smile with the medic nin Naruto said, "Well that's one way of making sure I visit you next. When he cums where do you want me to blow my load?"

The spiky haired medic raised a finger to her chin in a mock thinking pose "Hmmm… I can't decide. All the options are equally enticing."

Her hips moved in a long circle as she feigned deep thought. It showed off her wide hips and athletically round ass perfectly. The clone beneath her groaned as she slowed down taking him back from the edge of orgasm while still driving him nuts with the slow undulation of her hips. Naruto was mesmerized by watching the motion.

"Do you think you could hold back cumming long enough to let me ride you too?" Shiori finally said, but Naruto didn't hear her. He was too entranced by her circling hips. "Hello?"

The spiky haired medic returned to riding Naruto passionately her jiggling cheeks slapping his thighs meatily and breaking the spell on Naruto.

"Wait, what?" His mind finally processed what he had been asked. "Sure I can do that for you, Shiori-chan."

Naruto lay on his back with his hands behind his head watching Shiori nearly violently rise and fall on his clone while her high C-cup breasts bounced merrily. The seventeen year old medic nin reached over and began jerking off Naruto's swollen member roughly unwilling to let him even risk going soft on her. Not that there was any chance of that as long as he was watching her face contort in pleasure.

The boy kept a tight reign on himself to prevent from cumming whether it be from Shiori's handjob or an unexpected clone popping. He saw the brunette cumming as she bit her lower lip, but she didn't slow down. Juices poured from where their hips met. Naruto couldn't help reaching out a finger to gather some and taste the girl. Just like all of his girls she had a unique taste. Just as he moaned appreciatively Naruto felt a clone's memories rush into him and he had to focus all his willpower on not cumming.

The clone beside him let out a long groan and more liquid filled the medic nin's snatch before he disappeared with a pop. Shiori caught herself preventing the loss of balance, and without breaking stride Shiori swung a leg over Naruto's hips and impaled herself on his rod. It was a good thing too since Naruto couldn't hold back for a second longer. His hands went to her hips and held her down as he released three loads of cum into the girl's pussy. One of which was his own culminating when he finally was allowed to enter her.

"Y-you're very good with your hands Shiori-chan." Naruto moaned as his shots continued to paint the girl's womb.

"You've given me plenty of practice Naruto-kun." The girl said grinning down at him. "I have to think about what each of my hands is doing when I use the Kubishibari no Jutsu or I may end up taking your dick off."

Naruto winced. Her handjobs using the jutsu had always been on the rough side, but he didn't think he was in danger of THAT. "Th-thank kami for your ability to multi-task."

His hands stopped jamming her down onto his dick and Shiori began riding him in earnest just as she had with the clone. The sound of their coupling filled the halls as Yukiko skipped past with a new streak of cum in her hair leading another group of clones to Ino's current harem headquarters.

Taking in the two unconscious girls the mousey girl asked in shock. "What happened here?"

"Mmmmm… Naruto-kun happened." Ino's voice floated out of the room. "He's making sure none of us can walk for at least a few hours every time he visits one of us."

Naruto could hear the fear in the girl's voice when she spoke again. "W-what about me? I-I'm st-still a virgin. What is Naruto-kun going to do to me?"

Shiori had slowed down to listen to the conversation as well. She gave Naruto a concerned look, but he just smiled and stuck his tongue out undulating it. More and more pink flesh extended out of his mouth as he practiced the jutsu Kurama and Noka had demonstrated. Shiori gasped, but Naruto silenced her as he brought his tongue back into his mouth with a finger to his lips.

"I'm sure he'll think of something Yukiko-chan." Ino reassured the girl. "He'll never take you until you are ready. Do you want to help me take care of these clones since my girls are out cold? My offer to join my harem is still open."

Yukiko giggled relieved. "I'd be glad to h-help you Ino-chan, but I still have my clones with me as well. Do you think the two of us can take fourteen clones?" Ino must have nodded. "…but I can't join your harem right now. I'm confused enough with how I feel about Machiko-chan and Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto won't mind if you want your first to be with a girl you love, and I'm sure Machiko-chan will accept you if you just tell her. You two are made for each other. Who cares if she's a few years older? And with Naruto-kun thrown in to provide the cum you make a perfect couple." Naruto couldn't help thrusting his hips though they had come to a standstill while eavesdropping. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of Yukiko holding off because she already was in love with someone else. Someone in the harem no less. He would have to help them along in some way.

The blond giggled as a stupid idea came over him. He stopped the last clone from entering the room with a hand to the ankle before whispering something in his ear. The clone grumbled at having to leave the fun, but smirked at the idea. He ran off so he could get back as quickly as possible.

"What are you planning, Naruto-kun?" Shiori grinned down at him. She ground her pelvis into him in that same hypnotic circular motion as the sounds of sex began coming from the open door.

Naruto gasped at the feeling and revealed his plan. The sound of Yukiko trying to fit two dicks in her mouth at once drowning out their conversation to the people inside the room. Naruto knew from his clone's memories she would eventually succeed. Though she would look like a chipmunk with full cheeks when she did. "Hinata-chan and Kurama-chan bought some sex toys in preparation for the orgy, but I guess we forgot to mention them before we got started. I instructed the clone to write 'Place Yukiko Here' along the length of one and give it to Machiko-chan."

Shiori came to a halt and was silent for a moment. "…That is the dumbest plan ever." She said with a smirk on her face.

He could tell she was being playful, but Naruto flipped the girl onto her back. "How dare you call my brilliant, fool-proof, deeply insightful plan stupid?" He growled then said more plainly. "You're right. It is pretty stupid, but I never said I was smart."

The girl below him giggled as he began thrusting into her scooting her along the wooden floor with every herculean thrust. "If we're not careful I'll get splinters."

"That's a risk that we'll have to take Shiori-chan. Especially if I'm going to fuck you up and down every single hallway on the second floor!" He forced them both a foot down the floor with each thrust as he sped up. "Didn't you hear Ino-chan? I'm making sure you girls can't walk when I'm done with you. Who would finish breaking in the hallways when you're out of commission?"

The girl just moaned as she tried to match him thrust for thrust, but she quickly fell behind. She never stopped trying though. Her breaths came short and fast as Naruto bent down to capture one of her bouncing nipples. Before long they had to turn to go down a side hallway as they came to a dead end. Both of them came several times, but neither slowed down in their efforts.

Naruto was astonished. He was being kept going by Kurama's chakra, but he knew that the girls must all be exhausted.

"Na-Naruto-kun, could you reach back to the cord holding my ponytail and get me one of the pills tied into it?" Shiori panted. Feeling the back of her head Naruto quickly found the cord feeling several frayed strands. When he felt a bead he tugged and it came off easily. "Put it in my mouth. It's a soldier pill. Some of the other girls have already needed them, and I'm coming to my breaking point too unless I get some help."

The moment he stuck the pill in her mouth Naruto realized how tired she had been. Her hips bucked and before he knew it Naruto was flat on his back once again with Shiori riding him roughly while she smirked down at him. Naruto smirked back and tried to take back control.

They ended up tumbling over each other through the halls. Some of the girls actually took a break to see what was going on, but they had to duck back into their rooms quickly to avoid being bowled over by the laughing couple as they fought for dominance. Naruto finally gave up and let Shiori mount him as he lay on his back panting from the effort of the battle.

"I have defeated Naruto Uzumaki! Maybe I should be the next Hokage?" She mocked over the sound of her wet thighs hammering Naruto into the floor.

"No fair, I want a rematch." Naruto grinned up at her getting enough breath to meet her passionate bouncing with his own thrusts. They dripped with the combined fluids of at least two dozen clones. Naruto had lost count while they had been fighting, but most of the girls hadn't stopped making love to see what was going on. It had been enough in a short enough amount of time to tire him out slightly. Enough for her to win their little duel.

"Take defeat like a man Uzumaki. Let me claim my reward!" She declared placing her hands on his chest and bouncing all the way up until the head of his cock was the only thing connecting them before slamming back down over and over again.

Naruto groaned at the sensation and the sight of her breasts pushed together by her arms. "Very well Shiori-chan. What do you want from me?"

"Fuck me til I can't walk!" She exclaimed rolling her body so that Naruto was suddenly mounting her again just like he had before.

Naruto laughed as he took over most of the work. "I was planning on doing that anyway. You didn't have to ask."

"I did it for you Naruto-kun." Shiori smirked at him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Next time you lose I'm asking to ride you while you're in my ass. Then make you look at a clone's back as he takes me from the front. If you ask realy nicely I'll let a third join in to take my throat as I bend over backwards."

He captured her mouth in a kiss which she gladly returned. Naruto marveled at how different Shiori was from what he had expected. The moment he had heard the name Nara he had thought she would be lazy like Shikamaru, but she had certainly disproven that. She was the most energetic girl he had ever met. Though he supposed part of that could be put down to the soldier pill.

Her eyes sparkled when they ran into another wall and Naruto didn't even try to turn their bodies. He was too absorbed in taking Shiori as thoroughly as he could. The two of them panted in ecstasy as Naruto tried his best to fold her in a circle as her back curled up against the wall. Shiori's tongue stretched out to lick Naruto's hard chest as he plowed into her.

The tongue circling around his nipples every time he thrust forward was driving Naruto wild, and he redoubled his efforts to plow the girl through the wall. Sharp yelps escaped her throat with every thrust now. Streams of cum shot into the girl only to spill out messily onto her clean shaven mound. Searching for any way to speed up his thrusts Naruto drew on Kurama's chakra throughout his whole body and his speed doubled. A cracking sound could be heard and a dent appeared in the wall behind behind the girl as she was pounded hard enough to break the wood panels of the wall.

Worrying about the girl he was thrusting into Naruto let go of the demon's chakra and instead used only his own to enhance his strength and speed. Cracks continued to spread from the spot, but Naruto didn't let up. He wasn't going to until he heard Shiori scream his name and beg him to stop. She had been one of his more quiet sex partners. At least when it came to moaning or screaming. The giggling and yelps were a good start, but he wanted to hear her lose control.

Grabbing her breasts with both hands Naruto roughly played with the globes eliciting the first real moan from the girl. It was deep and throaty making Naruto grin as he sped up even more making his hips a blur. Loud cracks of wood breaking behind Shiori filled the air along with the meaty sound of their bodies meeting and Shiori's ever louder moans. It wasn't long until she was screaming in orgasm. Naruto grinned as he let loose his own load into her messy pussy.

Pulling her away from the wall Naruto saw the extent of the damage done to the wall. He could see an exposed support beam and splinters of wood were everywhere including Shiori's back. Blushing and apologizing he pulled out the bigger splinters and she ran a hand over her back quickly sealing the small wounds.

"I didn't even feel them. I was too busy screaming in ecstasy." Shiori reassured him. Before grinning and wiggling her hips once again. "We need to finish the hallways Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and tackled her back to the floor showering kisses on her as they grunted and moaned their way down the halls until they returned to where they had left off having completed their task. You could follow their progress around the top floor by following the trail of cum they left behind.

As they returned to the door to look in on Yukiko and Ino Naruto pulled out of Shiori and lay next to her panting for breath. "Was that good enough Shiori-chan?"

She smirked at him as she brought a glowing green hand down to her clean-shaven womanhood. "Oh I would say so. You cracked my pelvis two hallways back."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed starting to panic. "We have to get you to the hospital!"

He jumped to his feet and was about to pick her up when Shiori just laughed and swatted his hands away. "It's just a hairline fracture. I learned to heal things like this years ago. I'll be fine in half an hour. Though a bed would be nice."

Sighing in relief Naruto bent to pick the injured girl up gingerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she was picked up bridal style. "Do you want your own room or do you want some company?"

"Some company would be nice. If you put me in with Tenten-chan I could try to heal her some when she wakes up from her nap." Shiori said as she nestled her head into Naruto's neck letting her eyes drift shut.

"That's a great idea, Shiori-chan." Naruto smiled. Tenten was actually in the room right next to Ino's. When they entered the girl was tucked in up to her neck. The clone who had brought her up spooning her while he stroked her hair in her sleep. Naruto motioned for the clone not to get up as he tucked Shiori in behind him sandwiching the clone between the two chocolate haired girls.

The door shut behind him with a click. Naruto smiled at the scene he had left behind and thought, "_I'll love getting that clone's memories. All this sex is nice, but sometimes I just want to hold my girls. Then again…"_

Naruto's smile turned into a grin as he turned back towards Ino's room the blond was being fucked stupid by a clone thrusting away in her ass though Naruto couldn't see a single sign of cum coating the girl who must have had eight loads pumped into her in the past hour alone. The purpose for her cleanliness was on her knees furiously jacking off a clone while the final clone in the room had his hands balled into fists in her hair thrusting into her throat at a dangerous pace.

The girl's thick glasses were discarded on the floor. They had been snapped in the middle by the thrusting hips of one of Naruto's clones. The lenses appeared unbroken though. Picking them up Naruto attempted to fuse the two sides together in the way Kurama had shown him. Sticky chakra coated his fingertips and leaked onto the bridge of the glasses fusing them together temporarily.

A wave of pleasure passed through him, and Naruto was once again forced to grab his trusty vase to cum into as both Ino and Yukiko took care of their clones at the same time. Yukiko didn't even notice him as she swallowed the discharge of the clone in her mouth before moving on to the cum coating her A-cup breasts. Ino was more observant beckoning the boy over with a curled finger.

"So is it Yukiko-chan's turn?" She asked tiredly snuggling into the bed.

"Yup. She's been working hard all day. She really deserve~sss a reward" He let his elongated tongue flick out and Ino grinned at him approvingly.

"She REALLY does." Ino said. Then she moaned as Yukiko latched onto her hips tongue swirling around Ino's anus as it searched for any cum that had leaked out of the girl.

Normally Naruto would have been worried, but he knew that Ino kept herself very clean. "Ino-chan do you mind taking over for Yukiko-chan helping the girls get their clones? She's going to be busy for a while."

The boy lay down on his back on the ground beneath Yukiko before she could ask what he meant. Just as she was vocalizing the question Naruto's tongue darted out to taste her young pussy for the first time.

Yukiko moaned and her head fell to rest on Ino's athletic ass cheeks before the girl giggled and stood up on wobbly legs. "Enjoy your time with Naruto, Yukiko-chan. I'll take care of the rest of the girls."

Before he forgot Naruto handed the girl up her repaired glasses saying around his undulating tongue. "Sorry for breaking these Yukiko-chan. I fixed them as best I could."

She reached out with a shaking hand to take the glasses as Naruto let his tongue dance around the outside of her pussylips. Her hands were still shaking as she put them on her face before letting her head drop to the mattress again as she moaned in ecstasy.

Naruto grinned redoubling his efforts. He ignored the clit to begin with wanting to build her up to that pleasure. She was already cumming just from his play with her outer lips. The taste of her covered his long tongue and his taste buds fired. He wasn't prepared for how much the jutsu enhanced his sense of taste, and he moaned right along with Yukiko.

Stiffening his tongue Naruto probed inside Yukiko and the girl gasped as for the first time something foreign entered her pussy. She was extremely tight around his thick tongue. So much so that he wondered if he could even fit his massive girth into her without causing her an injury. It wasn't long until his tongue encountered her barrier. He didn't break her hymen with his tongue. Instead he probed at it gingerly. He heard Yukiko moan, and he did it again. She begged him not to go any further, so he pulled back a bit. Lapping once more at her outer lips until she covered his tongue with her release.

Yukiko was trying to thrash her head back and forth, but she quickly found she couldn't. She was stuck to the sheets by her glasses which were stuck to her face by Naruto's quick fix. The sheets eventually did move after the two girls resting on the bed shifted closer together, but when Yukiko lifted her head she couldn't turn back to the Naruto since the sheets tried to come with her.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" The mousey girl said in a shaky voice once again at the edge of orgasm from Naruto's tongue. "I-I'm stuck to the bed."

The blond boy attacked Yukiko's clit and she stiffened as the largest orgasm of her short life raced through her. She moaned as her hands balled into fists in the bedsheets, and her thighs snapped shut around Naruto's ears as he eagerly lapped up her release. When she had ridden the orgasm through her legs collapsed resting all of her slight weight on Naruto's face.

He chuckled as he slid out from under her then stood to see what she had been talking about and laughed outright. Yukiko was slumped at the edge of the bed. The point of contact where her glasses met the sheets clearly the only thing holding her up. The girl whimpered as she tried to get her legs under her, but the orgasm she had just experienced left them immovable.

Naruto lifted the girl easily and bunched the sheet up the bed as he moved her so her weight was on it. He didn't know how to undo the jutsu yet so he couldn't dislodge it entirely. Yukiko turned onto her back and the sheet covered one of her eyes. Naruto couldn't help chuckling again as she pouted up at him.

"This is f-for the d-dildo thing isn't it?" She asked sounding slightly hurt.

"Sorry about that, Yukiko-chan." He said apologetically into her ear as he soothed her hair. "It's a new jutsu, and I didn't realize that it was going to do that."

"Oh…" The mousey haired girl said. She wasn't sure about anything to do with ninja. Her mother had told her for as long as she could remember that she wasn't to even think about joining the academy, and to stay away from boys that anyone else had an interest in especially if that boy was a ninja. It had been Yukiko's little form of rebellion to join the Sasuke fangirl club. She had liked him as much as she liked any boy, but since she had joined the Naruto Fangirl Club she had felt feelings more intense then anything she had ever dreamed of.

As Naruto's hands caressed every inch of her body Yukiko grinned at how loved the boy made her feel. However he wasn't the one she dreamed about at night while her mother was out working. He wasn't the one she thought of as she timidly touched herself. She loved his cum, but the thing that she loved most was licking it up off of Machiko's body.

She blushed just thinking of the older girl. They had often done things together since that first day becoming Naruto Fangirls. Yukiko secretly thought of them as dates even though nothing sexual had happened. The amazing girl could never know how Yukiko felt about her. She was too beautiful and too much older than her to even think of returning her feelings.

She looked down as Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth and frowned. Her chest was by far the least impressive, even less than Sakura's, while Machiko's was second only to the new girl Naruto had added to his harem. Her hips were still narrow and underdeveloped while Machiko had the full figured body of a woman. Her dull brown hair clashed with Machiko's vibrant purple hair, and Yukiko didn't want to think about her plain bookish features compared to the always smiling Machiko.

"No frowning like that Yukiko-chan." Naruto unexpectedly ordered breaking Yukiko out of her funk. "Your pretty face isn't meant to look so sad."

The boy was laying on top of her with his head resting on her almost nonexistent breasts. There was a wet feeling on her thighs as he had cum from some clones dispelling, but he seemed to be in no hurry to take her even though he must be dying to.

"I-It's nothing, Naruto-kun. D-do you want me to take care of that?" She gestured to his rock hard member, but he just smiled at her.

"Right now I want to worship your body Yukiko. You've given me so much pleasure, I feel bad that I've been so negligent about returning the favor." Naruto grabbed the vase from the floor and scooped the release into it. "Hinata-chan insists I don't waste my release if I can avoid it. Do you think you could find a good home for this?"

As he handed her the vase Yukiko was surprised at the weight. It sloshed nearly half full as Naruto began raining kisses down her body. She lifted herself up onto one elbow and stared mesmerized at the container of liquid. She couldn't explain why she loved cum so much, but when ever she saw it now she simply had to have it. She tipped the vase and the cum ran down her chin as she gulped it down hungrily.

A part of her couldn't believe Naruto was taking this time to be with her. He could take any of the girls that he wanted, but instead he was staying with her. Her who wasn't pretty. Her who wasn't desirable. Yukiko was certain he was only doing it to repay her for what she had done.

"You are so delicious Yukiko-chan." Naruto said as he once again lapped at her pussy collecting her release. "I could lick you all day."

She barely heard his kind words as she continued gulping down his collected release. Of course he would say that. Even if it wasn't true. His tongue moved all over her body finding all the little spots that Yukiko hated about herself. She wasn't fit like all of the ninja girls. She was thin, but not toned. She thought she was more like a stick.

Straightening out the vase as she was forced to stop drinking and take a breath Yukiko looked down her body into Naruto's eyes. She was shocked to see genuine love and admiration in those eyes as he looked at each part of her body before examining it more closely with his tongue. In those eyes she didn't see someone who was just repaying a debt. She saw someone who really loved her.

"Y-you actually m-mean it d-don't you?" She said bringing his attention to her face. "You're not j-just saying th-those things to make me feel b-better? You a-actually think I'm b-beautiful?"

"Of course I do, Yukiko-chan. You are one of the cutest girls I've ever met. When you grow up you will be a knockout. I love how excited you get when you forget to be shy or scared. Everything you do you do with such passion." He bent to kiss her bare shaven mound. "I'll show you exactly how beautiful I think you are."

His tongue snaked out and went to work once more. Yukiko groaned as she became lost in the pleasure he was causing in her. She didn't notice when he took the vase and grunted his release into it once again refilling nearly all of the sticky hot liquid she had drank. Her head thrashed back and forth jerking the sheets along with it. Naruto reached forward and tore the fabric careful not to get his own fingers stuck to the girl's glasses.

When Yukiko came down from her latest orgasm Naruto disengaged from her pussy, but only to reposition her. He hefted her legs up onto his shoulders while he brought himself to his knees lifting her off of the bed. His tongue returned to her pussy as his hands reached down her flat stomach to grasp at her budding breasts. He massaged them as she writhed against his grip, but he held her tightly worshiping her body in any way he pleased. Showing her how beautiful he truly found her.

She was almost out of it when Naruto handed her back the nearly full vase. "Sorry about this, but could you empty this again? I don't want to have to go get another one and leave you unattended even for a moment."

Yukiko reached out with a shaking hand to grab the vase and tipped it over her face letting the hot sticky cum completely cover it. Her mouth was wide open catching as much of the cum as she could, swallowing was more difficult from this position, but she emptied the container in record time with only a few spare drops marring the sheets.

Naruto chuckled as she thrust the vase back as if asking for more. An unexpectedly strong orgasm hit him hard and he shot cum all over Yukiko's back. Naruto grinned as he set the girl down on the bed and began cleaning her up with a discarded shirt.

"Are we done?" Yukiko asked disappointedly. Despite her earlier fears she had been in heaven as Naruto licked her. She really was starting to believe that someone could find her beautiful.

"Not even close Yukiko-chan, but that last clone passed along a message as he popped." Naruto explained with a grin discarding the cum stained shirt to the side.

"What was the message?" The girl asked screwing up her face in a look of confusion.

"That I'm coming." A deep female voice said from the doorway. Yukiko's head snapped to the side to see Machiko swaying towards the bed. It wasn't the appearance of the other girl that surprised Yukiko the most though. It was what she was wearing.

Curling up to her stomach was an eight inch black dildo attached to a pair of skimpy black panties that Naruto knew contained another dildo identical to the one sticking out of the strap-on. He had though he would die from blushing when Hinata measured him exactly to make the strap-ons exact replicas of his member.

"She tortured my clone to get the meaning of my gift out of him. Which he all too happily spilled." Naruto said remembering the exquisite torture Machiko had caused his clone. Bringing him to the brink of cumming before reeling him back to zero and doing it again.

"Gift?" Yukiko said confused as the purple haired girl climbed onto the bed. Then she blushed as in bright orange letters on the side of the dildo she read 'Place Yukiko Here.'

"I heard you talking with Ino about loving Machiko and wanting her to be your first, and I had a stupid impulse." Naruto explained giving the girls a sheepish grin.

"I was glad to hear it. I've been dropping hints for weeks Yukiko-chan, but you never acted on any of them." Machiko said as she gathered the girl into her arms. "What did you think I meant every time I practically suffocated you in my breasts? That I hated you?"

"Yo-you like me too?" Yukiko said into the mounds of flesh that had suddenly encased her head.

"Of course I like you. I love you Yukiko-chan." Machiko said looking down at the girl with a smile on her face.

Suddenly Yukiko surged forward capturing the older woman's mouth in a searing kiss as she ground her sopping wet pussy against her stomach. Naruto sat on the bed forgotten as the two tumbled off the bed to the floor exchanging hot kisses. Yukiko seemed like she wasn't tired at all as she finally pinned the older girl to the floor forcing her wrists to the ground as she ravaged Machiko's mouth worshiping it as Naruto has worshiped her pussy a few minutes earlier.

Naruto was about to slink out of the door when Machiko surged back leaping to her feet in one motion as she suddenly held Yukiko in the bridal position.

"Hold it you!" She exclaimed with a finger pointed in his direction. "I have a plan, and you're part of it. So get your cute butt back here."

Naruto smiled as he did as ordered. Machiko was laying Yukiko back onto the bed lightly with a smile on her face. Yukiko knew that she was finally going to lose her virginity, and it would be with the woman she loved. Looking at the monster that her lover was wearing though caused her to doubt herself. She had swallowed Naruto's penis plenty of times, but that was nothing compared to the thought of being penetrated down there by something that big.

"Don't worry Yukiko-chan. I won't let anything hurt you." Machiko said resolutely as she rubbed her strap-on along her lover's pussy coating it in her juices. "Naruto-kun." She ordered. "You are going to fuck me in the ass as I make love to Yukiko-chan so she's feeling both of us taking her, but I'm breaking her barrier by myself, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said with a grin and a salute that made both girls smile at him.

Yukiko winced as Machiko slowly pushed into her, but she was surprised at how little It hurt to break her barrier. She had been preparing herself for the feeling of being split in two to suddenly wash over her body, but the stretching of her pussy seemed to be hurting more than the breaking of her barrier had.

"You're lucky," Machiko said when she brought it up. "Mine hurt like hell the first time. Every girl's different though. Maybe you're tougher than you think you are?"

Naruto watched the two come together as one for the first time as their hips finally touched. He thought he actually saw a bulge in Yukiko's thin stomach where the dildo was filling her, but he shook his head thinking he must have been imagining it. The girl was whimpering as she adjusted to the unfamiliar full feeling, but Naruto could tell that the tears in her eyes were ones of joy. The smile lighting up the girl's face made her more beautiful then ever.

"Ok Naruto-kun, she's mostly adjusted to me. Get in there and fuck my ass." Machiko ordered starting a gentle rhythm as she pulled three inches out of Yukiko before sliding back in.

A huge grin split his face as Naruto positioned himself behind Machiko. He brushed the fabric of her panties aside to get a better view of her puckered anus. Deciding to be a little more daring himself he lowered himself to his knees and attacked the ring of flesh with his dextrous tongue. The girl moaned at the unexpected wetness swirling around her rear entrance and faltered in her rhythm sliding in and out of Yukiko.

Naruto massaged her athletic hips and guided her back into a rhythm. He didn't dare push into the ring of flesh with his tongue. So instead he trailed it down to her pussy pulling more of the fabric to the side. It was hard to push his tongue into her while she was filled with a copy of his own dick, but he managed it, and with the jutsu elongating his tongue he was able to push in just as far as the black plastic stretching Machiko's pussy further than it had ever been stretched.

Yukiko's tongue swirled around the nipples of her double D breasts as she fell forward from the pleasure he was causing her. She let him control the speed of her hips pounding into Yukiko while she focused on the feelings in her own pussy. Her cum washed over his tongue several times as he pushed her in and out of Yukiko before he was forced to pull out of her complaining about bruising his tongue from her vice like grip on it.

The eighteen year old turned her upper body back towards Naruto and growled, "Fuck my ass right now Naruto-kun, or suffer the consequences."

Naruto smiled as he plunged balls deep into the girl's ass making her upper body collapse again and Yukiko took the opportunity to capture her other breast even as Machiko was driven hilt deep into her as well.

The older girl realized she had bitten off more than she could chew when Yukiko's hands started mauling her breasts and Naruto started pounding into her body in earnest. He was much stronger than his shadow clones ever dared to be. Any of his thrusts would have made one of them pop into nonexistence. He never let her establish the pace after he started, and though she tried to keep up with him and take Yukiko at the same time his hips always slammed into hers before she could start thrusting back into Yukiko controlling the entire threesome.

The jets of cum shooting into her made her moan at the heat. His hands rubbed up and down her back as Yukiko did the same on the front. She was supposed to be the one in charge here! The stray thought was quickly driven out of her mind as Yukiko's hand reached into her panties and attacked her clit furiously. She could see by the look in her lover's face that she was truly enjoying seeing her face screwed up in ecstasy as she felt what had to be her fourth orgasm of the session hit her.

They continued like that for next half hour. Machiko losing more and more strength until she felt like she was just a ragdoll between her two lovers while they hadn't slowed down one bit. Neither of her lovers sandwiching her noticed she had fallen unconscious from the pleasure until Yukiko giggled at a stream of drool coming out to trickle down her tiny breasts and a light snore escaped.

The two blushed at each other, then nodding in unspoken agreement continued to gyrate against the girl until they came one last time. Naruto was the first to cum spilling another load into Machiko's ass before pulling out and letting Yukiko flip the girl onto her back so she could ride the strap-on to completion.

Naruto watched the two with a smile on his face before saying, "Did you two enjoy the show?"

Yuna and Ibara tried to snap their eyes shut and feign sleep again, but they had been caught. They couldn't help giggling as they sat up watching the young girl cumming as she rode the unconscious one. Ibara was blushing bright red, but Yuna was just smirking at him.

"Can you girl's take care of Machiko and Yukiko-chan?" He said as Yukiko tiredly lifted herself off of Machiko then slid down her body to collect the cum dripping from her asshole.

"No problem Naruto-kun." The blond said. "I'll be getting back to the action soon though. I'm not passing up the opportunity to order you around as much as I can."

"They are in good hands." Ibara said fighting down her blush though he could tell that she shared the same feelings as Yuna since her eyes kept flashing down to his member.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" They all turned to Yukiko who's face was obscured by Machiko's thighs. "I-I'm stuck to the strap-on."

Looking more closely Naruto could see the girl's glasses tugging on cloth of the unconscious girl's panties, tears welling in her eyes as she lapped up as much cum as she could while unable to get all of it due to her position. The black plastic dildo lay against her forehead dripping her own juices onto her face.

"Well Hinata-chan would kill me if I broke one of her new toys. So right now we're going to have to just do this." He lifted up Machiko's hips and helped Yukiko pull down the panties slipping the dildo out of her sopping wet pussy. He couldn't help but laugh again as Yukiko sat up with the sixteen inch dildo hanging in front of her face.

"It's not that funny…" Yukiko mumbled as she pouted cutely.

Wrapping the girl in his arms Naruto kissed the top of her head. "Oh, yes it is."

"It really is." Yuna chipped in smirking as the wet dildo pressed into Naruto's chest.

Ibara just giggled as she shuffled down the bed to take the girl from Naruto's arms.

"Well, I would love to stay, but I have to go. I still have six girls I need to visit tonight." Naruto let go of the girl, allowing Ibara to take her after another kiss. He gave the other girls a kiss each, even the unconscious Machiko. As he closed the door he ran into Ino who crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Are you trying to steal my harem already?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have caught me." Naruto said dramatically as he grinned back. "However they were too powerful for me and have driven me away!"

"Very funny. Now we need more clones. Saiko-san just popped the last one before I came to get you." Ino said back.

Naruto went slack jawed. "Already?" He asked remembering the last time one of his clones had popped with the bushy haired teenager. He hadn't thought it had been that many clones popping, but he hadn't really been counting. Ino led him down to the bottom floor of the house and showed him the empty living rooms. In the kitchens most of the girls had gathered for an early dinner since there were no more clones to keep them busy.

The girls gossiped and talked getting to know each other. Even Tenten was awake and talking to Shiori. When he entered the room they greeted him warmly, but most of them made no move to jump at him. Sakura had been joined by her doppelganger earlier and they had busy most of the afternoon cooking up a banquet quality meal including the food of the gods, ramen. Though it appeared only Kurama and he truly appreciated the treat. The rest of the girls ate roast chicken or one of the other meals that Sakura and her copy had prepared.

The last four girls trickled in nearly twenty minutes into the meal. All of the girls giggled as Yukiko came in with the dildo stuck to her face, but after a few minutes of laughter Kurams removed the object easily. Yukiko, Machiko, Yuna, and Ibara ravenously dug into the spread while all of the others smiled knowingly as they asked what had kept the group.

In the time Naruto had finally learned the names of the girls he had yet to have any personal time with. Bushy haired Saiko was the first to introduce herself openly declaring that she had won the right to be next by finishing off the last clone of the group. Naruto couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm and eagerly agreed.

Bubbly Suzuna with her blue hair and still wearing her tight spats that had been cut open again was the next to introduce herself. She pouted at the fact that he hadn't visited her yet, but he reassured her that it wouldn't be long now.

The red haired civilian introduced herself very formally as Fujiko Kamaru, and she seemed unsure how to treat him, as a feared shinobi or a respected nobleman because of his obvious high standing based on his huge house. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the thought that he was someone to be feared or respected based on something so silly. He told her to just call him Naruto and get to know him from there. She seemed extremely relieved, but still looked to be in awe of his fancy house.

Having retrieved her sunglasses, which she had removed to avoid breaking like Yukiko and Kiyaki had, the raven haired Aburame introduced herself as Mikoto and dug into a scone slathered in honey. The girl looked uncomfortable surrounded by strangers, but she kept her cool well. Only Naruto and one or two of the others recognized the unease.

The Sakura clone quietly introduced herself as Rina as she lay a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and refused to say any more as she dug into the meal as quickly as any of them. Seeming to inhale whole dishes when none of them were looking.

"Nice to meet all of you girls finally." Naruto said as he sat down his third empty bowl of ramen. "I know I still want to get some time with all of you tonight, but what about the rest of you girls? What do you want to do tonight? I think I'm wiped after having over five hundred clones cumming unexpectedly every few minutes, but if you want to I can keep it up."

The girls all exchanged looks and then smirked at him. Hinata came forward as their spokesperson and the president of the Naruto Fangirls. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're wiped too." The girls nodded. "We can spend the rest of the night getting to know each other while you get to know each of the girls who you haven't properly 'met' yet."

"Slumber party!" One of the girls shouted. Naruto was sure it was either Ino or Yuna, but he didn't see which.

The room exploded in excited whispers, and the girls quickly hurried Naruto out of the room declaring "No boys allowed until bedtime!"

As the door of the kitchen closed behind him they were discussing games they could force the remaining girls to play to decide the order in which they would visit Naruto. Moments later the fifteen year old Saiko stumbled out of the kitchen hurried out almost as quickly as he had. She tripped over her feet and fell into Naruto's arms. Blushing at her clumsiness while Naruto smiled down at her Saiko quickly regained her footing while Sakura, back in her maid outfit, rushed out of the kitchen like a woman on a mission.

"Well that got decided quickly." Naruto smiled at the girl who was now at least four inches taller than him. "So where do you want to go Saiko-chan? There's still plenty of house left."

The older girl pretended to think for a moment before smiling back at him and dragging him by the hand to one of the rooms she had found earlier. They entered a study that was more like a library. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with tomes that Naruto didn't have interest in at this time. Maybe when he was older he would enjoy reading the books that his parents had collected, but right now it just seemed like a chore. His eye was immediately drawn to the sturdy desk, and he smiled thinking of the possibilities.

He captured Saiko's lips in a passionate kiss and his hands roamed over her body. She moaned, but pushed him away with a firm hand. "Not so fast, Naruto-kun. There's something I want to do first."

The bushy haired girl hurried around the desk and sat in the stiff backed chair. Now that Naruto looked more closely the desk looked exactly like the Hokage's complete with the symbol for Konoha painted on the front though the other characters weren't there. Saiko's face became dead serious as she looked at him over the desk. "Uzumaki-san, I have something very important to ask you."

Naruto's grin fell off his face as he realized she was being completely serious. "Anything Saiko-chan. What do you need from me?"

She took a deep shuddering breath. "The only reason I joined the Sasuke Fangirls was because of my sister. You may remember her. She was in your year." Naruto nodded. He had noticed the resemblance. "She disappeared soon after your graduation exam. My parents act concerned, but I can tell that they are hiding something. I've been searching for her for months. I even missed the chuunin exams because I was too preoccupied with searching for her whereabouts. Would you please help me find her? My last desperate lead dried up when the Sasuke Fangirl club dissolved."

Naruto's heart broke at the story. He couldn't imagine having someone in his life suddenly disappear. Even with Sasuke he knew where he had gone, and that he had gone by his own free will. Imagining Hinata or any of his girls being gone without a trace one day caused his heart to wrench. "Of course I'll help you Saiko-chan." He said quietly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Everyone else seems to have given up." A grateful smile lit up the girl's beautiful face. "Now why don't you take a seat at this desk so I can properly thank you?"

Her body sank down in the chair until she was hidden from view by the desk. The grin sprang back onto Naruto's face and he rushed around to sit in the chair. Saiko's hair was so wild that it stuck out from under the desk even though she tried to pull it all under with her. It enveloped his thighs as he took the seat and Saiko took his waning member in her hands and began sucking on it, bringing it back to full life in moments. She must have been practicing because in no time Naruto was panting for breath. As she sank all the way down on his member Saiko swayed her head twisting her throat around him filling the room with a loud wet sound.

Naruto tried to grab the tufts of hair at the side of her head, but they were too thick for him to get his entire hand around. The handfuls of hair that he did get were thick and tightly bound together, but nowhere near the entire mass. Saiko continued to go at her own pace despite his insistent grip on her locks. Her large brown eyes rolled up to look him in the eye as she pulled herself off of him.

"Is my technique not good enough, Hokage-sama?" She asked submissively. Naruto couldn't help but groan at the title, and his hands loosened their grip.

"Go at whatever pace you want Saiko-chan, but be quick. This is a very important mission." He moaned falling into the roleplay easily. Saiko sank down on his member again planting her nose firmly in his pubic hairs. She swallowed around him working the muscles of her throat. Naruto ran his hands down her back feeling her body as she pleasured him under the desk. Everywhere his hands traveled they ran into thick bushy hair.

She squeaked when his hands finally found her sensitive barely D-cup breasts. The barest touch made her moan. Naruto grinned and attacked them with force. Kneading them even through a curtain of hair. She moaned around his member as her pace increased. Her hand and head continued to twist around him as she tried her hardest to make him cum before her own orgasm overtook her from his magnificent hands.

She failed. A small orgasm ran through her body just before Naruto grunted his release into her waiting mouth. Naruto savoured the feeling of sitting behind the Hokage's desk as he came down from his orgasm, and the girl under the desk worked to swallow the full load he had shot into her mouth. He could definitely get used to this. He though as he crossed his arms over the back of his head and leaned back.

He felt a pair of hands using his knees for support as Saiko got out from under the desk. "Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama." She said. Her smile widened. "Where may I pick up my payment?"

Naruto grinned as he pushed the chair back. "It's on my desk Saiko-chan. All you have to do is turn around."

The girl giggled and played along turning her pert behind to the blond. "I don't see anything, but a few blank scrolls and a capped inkwell Hokage-sama." She said bouncing slightly on her toes in anticipation.

"Why don't you bend down and look closer Saiko-chan I'm sure it's there." Naruto said as he stood and walked up behind her rubbing his saliva covered member up and down the crack in her behind.

She giggled once again and bent low over the desk. When her upper body was totally supported by the wood Naruto plunged into her womanhood in a single stroke. "I-I think I found it, Ho-Hokage-sama!"

Naruto thrust into her tight passage slowly and deliberately. Making her beg for him to speed up while his hands roamed over her lower body. After the day of frenzied fucking it felt good to take his time. She convulsed around him every few minutes signifying orgasms that coated her thighs and his member with her juices. He untied the bundles of hair at the side of Saiko's head and straightened it out as best he could by running his fingers through it. The hair resisted springing back into shape every time he had thought he had it under control.

"Don't stop playing with my body Naruto-kun. My breasts ache from the lack of attention!" Saiko ordered from her place on the desk.

Naruto obliged reaching down to cup her breasts which had been squashed roughly against the desk in his hands. She moaned and came around him as he tweaked her nipples. Naruto bent low over her back taking a deep breath of her shampoo and increasing his speed thrusting into Saiko. He rained kisses over her back since he couldn't reach her lips.

Naruto wasn't sure how long they were making love on a replica of the Hokage's desk as Saiko screamed her orgasm over and over again. Naruto came four more times, but after the day he'd had so far it seemed like a break. He wasn't even breathing hard when Saiko begged him to stop to let her rest. The couple collapsed back into the stiff-backed chair that sat several feet behind the desk with Saiko in Naruto's lap leaning against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"That was the best mission ever." Saiko muttered sleepily before falling into a deep slumber.

Naruto chuckled as he stood up with the girl in his arms and brought her back through the halls, past an open linen closet and into one of the living rooms to lay her on one of the comfortable couches. When he opened the door to the room he saw all of the girls wearing comfortable matching pajamas. Putting two and two together Naruto gathered that Sakura had gathered the pajamas for the girls from the guest linen closet.

He smiled at the group of fully clothed girls. For some reason seeing them all in a group covered neck to ankle in fuzzy clothes was just as attractive to him as when they had been wandering the house naked. He handed off Saiko to a few of the girls to get her cleaned up and dressed in her own pair of pajamas. Just as the girls were starting to shoo him away again telling him to entertain himself for a while Naruto noticed one girl not wearing the matching pajamas.

The Sakura copy, Rina, was sitting on the floor with her pajamas in her lap. It was then that Naruto remembered that he was planning to confront the girl today, but he had gotten caught up in the rush of things. Now that he wasn't swept up in the rush of shadow clones popping he was thinking clearly enough to talk to the girl.

"I'll go. I'll go ladies." Naruto said with a grin. "…but I have a condition. Rina-chan is significantly less dressed than the rest of you. Do you mind if I take her off of your hands for a while?"

The disguised girl fidgeted as all attention turned to her. She quickly added a pair of pajamas to her henge, but it was too late.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she pushed him out of the room. "We'll send her right out, and knock next time. No boys allowed, remember?"

She tried to give him a smack to the bottom, but he jumped out of the way at the last moment grinning at her. "Isn't this my house?"

"This is _our_ house." Hinata said caressing his cheek where she had kissed him. They shared a long kiss before Rina stumbled out of the room trying to avoid the hands grabbing for her. Hinata broke the kiss and smiled at the nervous girl. "Have fun Rina-chan. Naruto-kun won't hurt you."

As Hinata skipped back into the living room Naruto was left with the fidgeting girl. "Rina-chan…" He reached to wrap his arm around her, but she flinched back. "This is something we have to talk about. You can't keep hiding your true self from us like this."

The pink haired illusion looked into his eyes fearfully and tears began welling up in them, but she made no move to drop the illusion or to speak.

Naruto sighed. "Come on. Let's take this somewhere more private than the hallway. Do you have somewhere you feel the most comfortable in the house? I noticed you were always in the same room, but I didn't recognize it."

The girl nodded and rushed off down one of the hallways that Naruto hadn't explored yet. The blond boy had to hurry to keep up with her. Following every twist and turn they eventually came to what looked like a dead end only for Rina to press a hidden button that opened up into another hallway.

"How did you find that?" Naruto asked examining the mechanism.

"It's a standard entry to the servant's quarters in this type of house. From the outside you can tell something's here so I searched for the button." The girl explained in her near whisper quiet voice hopping from foot to foot nervously while he was preoccupied with his examination.

"And why did you want to go to the servant's quarters?" Naruto asked making no move to hurry up.

"I was hiding…" She said even quieter than normal.

"You don't have to hide from us Rina-chan." Naruto said straightening up. "We want to know the real you. You don't have to hide behind a facade you think I want to see. Nothing about your appearance could make me think less of you. I care about you very much, but I will love you more when you show me what you really look like."

Rina took a deep breath. "Even if my last name is Akimichi?"

"Of course." Naruto replied quickly. Now it made sense. Rina had never let him caress her the way he loved to. Only letting him stroke her hair while she did all the work. Making sure that he wouldn't feel any of her body. "Stay here, I need to go get something."

Making his way back through the house Naruto bounded up the stairs and into the master bedroom and recovered a book he had found on his first day exploring the house. Then he rushed back to the entrance to the servants rooms where Rina looked like she had been crying.

"There's no reason to cry, Rina-chan. I wasn't running away from you. I just had to go get this." Naruto held up the large book and opened it. Photos of his parents and their families stared back at them from the pages of the photo album.

"I-is this your family?" Rina asked as she looked through the smiling faces.

"It sure is." Naruto grinned and gently stroked a picture of his father holding his pregnant mother before turning back to nearly the first page of the book. "…and this is my mother as an eleven year old."

A chubby round faced girl with tomato red hair stared out of the photo album She had a pout on her face as if having her picture taken was a punishment of some kind. Rina gasped as she tried to reconcile the beautiful woman she had seen earlier with the chubby eleven year old on the page.

"We don't have to be our pasts. If you don't like the way you look you can change it, but my father already loved my mother when she was eleven years old and looked like this. He saw the real person that my mother was rather than just the outside." Naruto smiled and reached forward to caress Rina's cheek. He felt a round face just like his mother's through the henge, and Rina made no move to stop his touch this time.

Rina formed her hands into a seal and whispered, **"Kai." **Thehenge dropped and a round faced blond girl was left in the place of the former Sakura copy. She had painted on mark around her eyes like all Akimichi girls. Rina's were slashes that curved up from the corners of her eyes in green and red. Her blond hair was messy from all the Naruto clones that had grabbed it and held on for dear life as Rina sucked them off. She didn't look unhealthily overweight like Chouji's mother, just thick. She carried the weight well. Her body was soft, but the definition of muscle was clearly visible. She was younger than Naruto thought she would be. She must have graduated the academy when the semi-annual exam had taken place right before the chunin exams. Her chest was surprisingly developed for her age. C-cup breasts hung from her chest with pert pink nipples standing on end as he examined her.

"Nice to meet you, my beautiful Rina-chan." Naruto smiled at her before pulling her into a deep kiss. It was nice to actually be taller than one of his lovers. He let his hands roam over her body enjoying the soft curves. His toned chest pressed against her large breasts, and his member slid between her thick thighs along the length of her entrance.

The messy haired blond kissed back with a burning passion as she was accepted by the boy she loved. Her arms wrapped around him pressing their bodies together more forcefully. She moaned as Naruto began moving his hips gently back and forth, his member gliding along her slit. Fucking her soft thighs as he would fuck the tits of any of his girls.

The kissing couple stumbled down the hidden hallway until they came to the room Rina had been using as her own. Naruto's thighs were slapping against her own as she drenched his rod in her juices. Ignoring the small bed Naruto slammed Rina up against the wall before readjusting and plunging into her. He held her off the ground using the wall as support as he pounded into her. Her large chest bounced up and down with every thrust, and before long Naruto came inside of her moaning her name as he felt their cum mix. She was panting for breath, but had made no audible sound as she came. Naruto grinned. He loved the challenge of the quiet ones.

Naruto lowered his face into her full cleavage as he resumed his pounding into the quiet Akimichi. Surrounded by her bosom Naruto began lathering her breasts with his saliva. He nibbled at the soft flesh of her C-cup breasts and Rina let out a soft yelp making Naruto grin again. He continued to nibble on the flesh while he coated the valley of her breasts with this saliva until he came once more. This time Rina moaned loudly as a large orgasm washed over her.

Carrying her over to the small bed and laying her on her back Naruto pulled out of Rina and climbed up onto the bed straddling her soft stomach. His eight inch member covered in both of their juices lay in the valley between her full breasts. Her hands ran over his hard body as he took hold of her breasts and began fucking them vigourously. Every other thrust hit the girl in her soft chin until she tipped her face down to catch his thrusting member in her mouth lapping at the head with her tongue every time it came into reach.

Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of a child licking a lollipop. The look on Rina's face every time she tasted him was like that of an enthusiastic child who had gotten something they had been wanting for a very long time. Pure joy.

Without making the hand sign Naruto made a clone that only gave the warning of spreading Rina's legs before plunging into her. The original spoke up as Rina started moaning at the duel assault on her breasts and pussy. "I love you Rina-chan. Don't ever forget that. No matter what else happens in your life know that I find you beautiful. If you are unhappy with how you look then you can give up your family techniques, but know that I will be there to help you. To train with you if you need it, or to be with you if you decide to continue to use them. We will be together based on who we are. Not what we look like. "

Tears were running down her cheeks when Naruto finally came into her mouth followed closely by his clone pounding into her womanhood which set him off again filling her mouth to the brim with his hot sticky cum.

Sliding off of Rina's stomach to lay beside her on the small bed Naruto propped himself up on his elbow and watched her swallow his cum then catch her breath. Rina lay on her back breathing heavily for a full minute before she turned her flushed face to the side to look into Naruto's eyes.

"I only joined the Sasuke Fangirls because you didn't have a fanclub at the time." She told him in her quiet voice blushing. "The news about him was inevitably news about you… and the threesome was very nice too. Being the meat in a team seven sandwich was fun."

"That's always good to hear." Naruto said back with a grin which was quickly returned. "Why don't we introduce you to the rest of the girls?"

"What…? Ahh!" Rina was surprised as Naruto shot to his feet dragging her up with him. In a smooth motion he was behind her, lifting her up onto his still erect manhood. Naruto's hands held Rina's legs wide as he began walking through the halls while bouncing her up and down on his manhood. He rained kisses onto the back of her neck as she struggled to stay upright.

Rina blushed furiously as Naruto fucked her down the hallway, her entire body on display like a work of art. It wasn't long until they were outside of the the living room that had been taken over by the girls' slumber party.

"Could you knock on the door Rina-chan? No boys allowed." Naruto chuckled as he redoubled his efforts, hips blurring into motion.

Knocking on the door with a shaking hand Rina soon experienced her biggest orgasm of the night. She slumped against the door just as it opened to reveal Sakura. Instead of collapsing against the hardwood door Rina's face impacted with Sakura's modest bosom. On instinct Sakura's hands shot out to catch the girl grabbing her round breasts which made the girl moan.

"Sakura-chan. I'd like you to meet Rina-chan. She likes being the meat in Team seven sandwiches." Naruto introduced. As Rina blushed tomato red into the cotton covered chest of the girl whose form she had been wearing until recently.

Sakura smirked. "Oh does she now?" Sakura unbuttoned her top revealing her bare breasts to the girl as the rest of the room looked on. "We don't have time to do anything really fun right now since she looks like she's about to pass out, but the least I can do is help her along a bit."

Without a thought Rina took one of Sakura's nipples in her mouth as the girl's hands went to work massaging her breasts. Sakura stood as solid as a wall as Naruto continued to thrust into her driving her further and further mad with the need for release. When Sakura tweaked her nipples, hard, Rina couldn't take it any more. She screamed her orgasm into Sakura's chest and passed out as Naruto filled her up once again.

The two former teammates held her up. Naruto passing her into the room when Hinata came forward to help carry the unconscious girl.

"I'll go get Rina-chan some pajamas that will fit her." Naruto volunteered.

"I'll go with you!" An enthusiastic voice said from a corner of the room Naruto couldn't see. He could tell it was Suzuna though.

"But you lost." A cool collected voice said though it was panting with effort. Mikoto, it had to be.

"Yeah!" The tired voice of Fujiko added in. She was breathing the hardest of all of them. Naruto strained to see what was so stressful for the two of them, but Ino stood up to block his view with a grin.

"…And you two are still playing, so someone has to keep Naruto busy, and help Rina-chan get some clothes." She said finally and skipped into Naruto's view and out the door. He could swear he almost saw the pair when his hand was yanked down the hall by Suzuna.

The blue haired girl was a bit of a mystery to Naruto. She wasn't shy like Rina or Hinata's former personality. She was instead a bundle of energy that took what she wanted without waiting or discussing it. Suzuna was prone to giving him an order and expecting it to be followed without question. Then she would be confused if he asked for any reason. Just responding, "I want you to," when she had been insisting on him taking her as she wore the body of an academy student.

The door to the linen closet was still ajar when they reached it. Looking in Naruto thought is was more of a small room than a closet. It was as large as his bathroom had been in his old apartment. Towels and sheets filled rows of shelves. It took only a moment to see where the pajamas had come from as it was the only area of the room where he could see any of the wall past the piles of cloth. There was a washer and dryer Naruto had already used once to wash the sheets Hinata, Kurama, and he had ruined their first day in the master bedroom.

Naruto didn't get any more time to observe the room as his mouth was attacked by Suzuna. Her hands went straight to his manhood as her tongue plundered his mouth. Naruto fought back of course, but it was obvious to him that Suzuna felt like she needed to be in charge of the act so it was only token resistance. Both of her hands worked vigourously on his manhood with room to spare. She had tiny hands.

Naruto broke the kiss and rained shorter kisses on her neck and collarbone as his hands deftly unbuttoned the pajama top before moving on to her breasts.

"B-bend me over something and take me!" Suzuna ordered out of breath from just the kisses. Her hands tightened their grip and sped up as if trying to make him cum before he got the opportunity to follow her order, but just that wasn't going to make him cum right now. Not that quickly.

Growling at the need that filled him as Suzuna stroked him Naruto roughly pushed her back against the washer. She wasn't one he needed to be gentle with. She had loved being pounded as hard as his clones could go while begging for more. For a moment he thought he felt her hands shaking, but he dismissed it as his imagination as he turned her around and bent her over the appliance. Her pajama covered ass was small but firm. He massaged it through her pajama pants and reveled in her moans of pleasure.

In one quick motion he pulled the pants down to her knees. He knew she liked to have some article of clothing still on while having sex. She had told him it made her feel like they were too eager to wait for each other to get naked because they simply had to have each other, and Naruto didn't mind. Thinking back to the memories of his clones who had taken Hinata in a private singing room without even bothering to remove a single article of clothing beyond what had already been lost. He rather liked the look of her in her street clothes in front of him being stuffed from both sides, even if he was disappointed that she would no longer be his alone.

Rubbing the length of his manhood against the crack of her ass Naruto asked, "Would you like me to take your ass or your pussy first, Suzuna-chan? Knowing you it will be both eventually. Though I think you've been saving this for me," He said as he ran his member over her pussy lips. "You've been taking clones anally all day, but not letting them even lick your pussy."

The blue haired girl shuddered under him."P-pussy, Naruto-kun, but please be gen-TLE!"

Naruto had almost plunged hilt deep as soon as she said to take her in her pussy, but he stopped just inside her passage as the rest of her words penetrated his mind. He could already feel the barrier that he has almost plunged right through, and confusion filled him. Suzuna hadn't been a virgin when he had first taken her, but now it appeared she was.

Looking over her shoulder with a single tear in her eyes Suzuna explained. "I had it regrown so you could be my first, Naruto-kun. Thank you for not just taking it like the last… person who did." He felt her shudder around him as she started crying. "There's a reason I had to become so young in the last meeting when I wanted you to be my first, but you were uncomfortable with that, so I had to do it this way."

Naruto pulled out of her and gathered the crying girl into his arms as he pulled up her pajama bottoms. He let her cry there into his shoulder as she let out a pain that she had been keeping hidden until this very moment. He whispered soothing words in her ear as she wept with him in the dark closet. That she was safe with him now. That no one was going to hurt her like that again.

In his mind Naruto was reeling. He couldn't believe anyone could do something like that to a child, but as she wept Suzuna revealed how her family had been traveling, but didn't have the money for an escort mission, so they had chanced the bandits. They had killed her father and it wasn't until that night after the damage had been done that her bloodstained mother had been able to spirit the two of them out of the bandit's camp carrying a long dagger covered in the blood of several of the bandits.

He was amazed she could keep such an enthusiastic front as he knew her to have. Though when he brought that up she just chuckled wiping away the tears and said, "That's not a front. That's who I am. I try not to let what happened define me. It's just coming to the surface now since the situation is so…" She couldn't find the words.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He didn't even think about the worst thing that the villagers had done to him on a daily basis. He just continued to be himself. Not letting their hatred define him. "Well if this is going to be your first time, then I'm not just going to bend you over a washer and take you."

Forming a hand seal a group of clones formed and gathered fresh sheets before running out of the room. Naruto took Suzuna into his arms bridal style and walked slowly out of the room. He took his time so his clones could get everything ready. One passed them carrying an armload of flowers from the garden as they started climbing up the stairs. Every time Suzuna asked what he had planned Naruto silenced her with a kiss and said, "You'll see."

They entered the master bedroom to see it completely transformed from the state it had been in earlier with Hinata. Everything was cleaned up and flowers of all varieties were spread on the bed. Candles lit the room with flickering orange light. Naruto had dismissed his clones the moment they finished their assigned tasks and they went without question or complaint. This wasn't the time for any kind of gang bang.

Suzuna gasped as she took in the sight of the candlelit room, and the bed covered in flowers. Naruto gave her a long kiss. It was passionate, but neither of them tried to dominate the kiss. It continued as Naruto lay Suzuna gently on the bed. When the kiss did break it was for Naruto to trail kisses down the girl's neck, her breasts and finally her flat stomach. That's when he ran into the pajama pants once again. Pulling them down to the middle of her thighs Naruto returned to her vibrant blue neatly trimmed pubic hair and took a deep breath inhaling her unique scent.

A moan filled the air in the room as Naruto's tongue came in contact with Suzuna's lower lips. Naruto was trying his hardest to bring pleasure to the abused girl. No matter what, this time she was going to know that her first time was with someone that loved her.

Suzuna's hands came to the back of his head pressing him further into her womanhood. Naruto's hands ran blindly up her body to cup her B-cup breasts. Then back around to her back, down to her rear so he could adjust her for the best angle to lick her to release. He skilfully licked and teased at her clit while spending most of his time running his tongue around her outer lips until she coated his face with her release as she screamed with her head thrown back.

Licking his lips to gather as much of her cum as possible Naruto rose from the gasping girl's snatch, and took in the sight of her laying there with her pajama pants caught around her knees, lower legs splayed in different directions as she tried to widen them as much as possible and didn't have much success.

"You're beautiful, Suzuna-chan." He said bending down to kiss her once again. Surprisingly she bit his lip making him yelp and jump backwards a few inches.

"Shut up and take me, Naruto-kun." Suzuna growled trying to spread her legs again and growling in frustration at the restriction of the pajama pants.

Naruto grinned at her as he shuffled down the bed taking her by the ankles. She struggled for a moment before letting him bring both of her ankles together and lifted her legs into the air ramrod straight and held together by his arm around her knees. Her pussy poked out from between her thighs, and Naruto probed at it experimentally. Finding he could slide in easily he entered her slowly until he once again came up against her barrier.

"Are you ready for this Suzuna-chan?" Naruto asked peeking around the side of her legs. The blue haired girl nodded resolutely and Naruto thrust forward breaking her hymen in one thrust. Tears fell from her eyes, but she needed no time to adjust. In moments she was rocking her hips against him telling him it was alright to move.

Taking no chances at hurting her Naruto took Suzuna slowly. Agonizingly slowly to the young girl who knew exactly how hard she wanted him to take her. She encouraged him to go faster and harder, but each moaned request was met with only a marginal increase in speed. By the time she came for the second time he was barely to the point he would normally start with one of his girls.

As she finished screaming her release a second time Suzuna began to swear at Naruto to go faster, "Dammit, Naruto-kun! Fuck my pussy like you mean it! Take me so hard you put me through the fucking headboard! Make your dick jackhammer inside of me until all I can think about is your cock!"

Naruto replied by thrusting all the way inside of her in one stroke before pulling all the way back out and doing it again as he held her legs against his chest. As he finally established a pace that she was happy with Suzuna's head fell back as she brought her hands to her breasts. Candlelight flickered over their bodies as the couple furiously gyrated against each other filling the room with the wet sounds of sex and Suzuna's loud moans.

Naruto held back his own release as long as he could to make this as much about Suzuna's pleasure as he could. Which turned out to be surprisingly long, all his practice holding back cumming when the need suddenly hit as his clones popped meant he could handle massive loads of stimulation before cumming. The trade off being that when he did cum he came with the force of several orgasms hitting all at once if he was holding himself to his limit while still feeding Kurama's chakra to his balls.

Suzuna had cum at least a dozen times when Naruto finally came. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming, but she couldn't help letting out another long bellow as Naruto filled her womb with his massive load of cum.

Pulling out of her overflowing pussy Naruto gently lowered her legs to the bed and lay down beside her holding her as she cried at the beauty of her second first time. They lay there for several minutes just being together before laughing as they gathered the sheets and her sweat stained pajama bottoms and heading back to the linen closet to get new pajamas for both Rina and Suzuna while putting the bloodstained sheets into the wash right away.

As they walked down the halls with Suzuna limping along Naruto thought for a moment about his promise to make sure the girls couldn't walk after he was done with them. He had failed a number of times now, but he didn't really regret it. Walking with the girl as she poked fun at him and learning more about her was much better than hauling her unconscious body to be deposited back in the room full of his girls.

Naruto was about to knock on the door of his own living room once again, but Suzuna just opened the door and skipped in past him carrying in the clothes for Rina in her brand new pajamas. Talk exploded from the room as Suzuna returned, but Naruto couldn't make out anything specific over the rush of voices no matter how much he strained his ears.

As Naruto stood in the doorway Mikoto Aburame approached him. "I have vanquished my foe. It is now my turn to be with you." She said, and with no more ceremony she sank to her knees right there in the doorway and took his member into her mouth while removing her sunglasses with one hand.

The blond braced himself against the door frame as he was suddenly completely encased in Mikoto's throat. She was already humming to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible. Her throat felt amazing just as it had the last time he had been with her personally at the blowjob 'test'.

The entire room had turned to watch the boy in the doorway and the girl on her knees. They shouted encouragement. Trying to will the girl into making him cum as quickly as possible so they could watch the look on his face.

Under their gazes Naruto knew he wouldn't last long, but he could at least give them a show. He brought both hands to the back of Mikoto's head and pulled out of her throat with great effort as she fought to stay down before slamming back in with enough force that it was a good thing she had removed her glasses. Mikoto accepted the new rhythm as it was established. Sloppily sucking him as he fucked her throat. Her light blue eyes turned up towards him, and Naruto lost it.

He wasn't holding back like he had with Suzuna. So he came as quickly as any man receiving an amazing blowjob sending thick ropey shots down her throat. Only a few dribbles escaped onto her tongue, but Mikoto didn't seem to mind. She was more interested in getting the liquid into her stomach as quickly as possible.

Mikoto was about to jam herself back down on his dick when Naruto's hands went to her shoulders to raise her up.

"As much fun as it is to have an audience like this don't you want to go somewhere a little more private so we can get to know each other a little?" Naruto asked pulling the fifteen year old girl to her feet.

"I do not mind letting them watch us." Mikoto said seriously. "I am not ashamed of myself either. Getting to know you in front of them is not a problem. Especially if to do otherwise delays my intake of your ejaculate any longer than it already has."

Breaking his stunned grip on her shoulders easily Mikoto sank back to her knees and took him into her mouth once again.

"You heard the girl, Naruto-kun." Hinata said grinning from ear to ear. "Come in here and give us a show."

The girls pushed one of the comfortable chairs away from the others so they could all get a view of anyone who would sit there, and Naruto moaned as he slowly shuffled towards it deeply encased in Mikoto's throat. The girl was helping him move backward guided by his hand since she was unwilling to remove him from her throat even long enough to change positions. Mikoto's throat was fluttering with the need for breath when Naruto finally collapsed into the chair. He let himself cum a second time. Once again shooting down Mikoto's throat.

As he finished cumming Naruto realized that Mikoto hadn't come up off of his dick for the last five minutes, and Mikoto wasn't a ninja like the other girls. She couldn't control her breath like they could. In a moment of panic Naruto pulled her head off of his rock hard member. She gasped for the breath, but tried to force herself down once again. Only stopped by Naruto's steady grip.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Naruto asked panicking a little himself. He forgot completely about their audience as he looked into the light blue eyes of his raven haired lover.

"Th-there are several medic nin present." Mikoto said perfectly calm after a small stutter as she gasped for breath. "I trust you would take care of me."

Seeing that Naruto needed more of an explanation before he would release her to let her return to sucking him off she continued. "Aburame are infused with our Kikaichu at birth. But my chakra coils have always been weak, so I have not produced enough chakra to sustain even one colony. I do not mind not being a ninja. I enjoy taking care of the insects gathered by my clan. However by taking the chakra from your semen my few Kikaichu can infuse it into my chakra coils and repair them little by little. I believe I have taken in enough chakra today from your shadow clones to fully repair them. I wish to reward you in the best way possible. Which Hinata-sama has informed us is through blowjobs."

She paused for a moment. "I will admit I was surprised how much more chakra your personal ejaculate contains compared to your shadow clones. Those last two shots contained more than enough chakra to fully repair my coils once more, each. Perhaps I was also being a bit greedy. As I take in more chakra I will become more powerful. Though as someone untrained in the ways of the shinobi I would be of limited use with such power."

To say Naruto was shocked, and confused, would be an understatement. He didn't even pretend to really understand, but he got the gist of it. "So every time I cum inside of you your bugs take my chakra and make it your own?"

"A portion of it, yes." The Aburame explained from her place in his lap. "The transfer is not one to one, and there is not usually such an abundance of chakra in your ejaculate. I believe it has something to do with the fact that you are constantly using chakra to produce more and more today."

"That's really weird." A hurt look flashed across Mikoto's face before it was replaced by impassivity. Naruto knew he had screwed up again. "Sorry, I don't mean weird in a bad way! Weird as in interesting! Weird is a good thing!"

A small smile had appeared on Mikoto's face as Naruto rushed to try to cover his mistake. "I understand Naruto-kun. Now, may I continue? Our audience is getting restless."

Naruto looked up as he finally remembered that they were having this heart to heart in a room full of his other lovers. A few of them were laughing at him for forgetting their presence. His hands left the side of Mikoto's head in his shock, and she went back to deepthroating him while she hummed to add to his pleasure.

His head fell back against the soft chair as he moaned at the feeling. "Just make sure to take a breath this time, Mikoto-chan. You are much more important than cumming as quickly as possible."

She hummed an affirmative noise making him moan once again. He let Mikoto take control, though he made sure that she came up for breath every two minutes or so when her throat started fluttering around him. It wasn't long until she was fucking her own throat against him. It took a massive effort to keep from thrusting his hips. He stroked her soft hair, ran his hands down her still clothed back. His fingers reached under her to unbutton her pajama shirt as best he could, but he only got three buttons down before his head fell back and he came into Mikoto's throat again.

He growled as the girls hooted, and Mikoto finished swallowing his release. In one quick motion he had pulled Mikoto up to his chest and flipped them over reversing their places. "Now it's my turn to put on a show."

He captured the girl's mouth in a searing kiss totally dominating her with his tongue. With one hand he pulled down her pajama bottoms while the other mauled her chest through the three open buttons of her top.

Mikoto let out a low moan as he moved from kissing her mouth to her neck. She was an expert on blowjobs, but she had only gone all the way with Naruto. In this area he was much more experienced, and she was perfectly comfortable letting him take charge. The girls tried to encourage her to fight back. To roll him back over and ride him, but she just let her hands roam over his chest as she kicked off her pajama bottoms.

They landed on the cheater Suzuna who was the loudest in the bunch. Mikoto had worked hard to win the opportunity to be with Naruto first, and Suzuna had stolen her chance. She didn't know why the girls had sworn her to secrecy about the method in which they had decided who would go first. It wasn't particularly embarrassing, but they insisted not knowing would drive Naruto crazy, so she played along with them.

All thoughts of anything else were forgotten when Naruto entered her. It was like the rest of the world turned off and all that existed was the two of them. Mikoto gasped as Naruto took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked hard while he established a rhythm. She rocked her hips against his in time enjoying the slap of his chakra filled balls that marked the peak of every thrust.

He switched to her other nipple brushing aside the fabric of her shirt. The girls behind him were shouting for him to go faster, harder, one was asking he go slower so they could see more of his long cock. Naruto ignored the conflicting demands as he focused on making Mikoto feel good.

With one last swirl of his tongue he felt Mikoto cum around him and he let go of her nipple with an audible pop. "Do you just absorb my chakra from blowjobs? Or does it get absorbed any time I cum inside?" Naruto asked the gasping girl smiling up at her.

"A-anywhere. I-it is most ef-efficient when you cum in my anal p-passage, Naruto-kun." Mikoto gasped out. A moment later Naruto unloaded another round into her pussy coating her inner walls with his cum, and she came again as the warmth filled her.

"Good. Because by the time I'm done with you I want to see you glowing, Mikoto-chan." Naruto pulled out and repositioned himself at her back door lifting her hips to allow him full access. Mikoto moaned as she was filled once again, and Naruto wasted no time getting up to speed.

It wasn't long before they both came again and with shaking hands she formed a rudimentary hand seal to gather chakra, but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't you know that just means I want to fuck you until you can't take any more, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto said with a grin as he resumed thrusting into Mikoto's rear passage with wild abandon. They continued making love switching between taking it in the ass and pussy for the next hour as the rest of his harem watched. The girls turned to having conversations with each other as the couple fell into a rhythm, but would always sneak glances over at the couple.

After Naruto had cum for what had to be the tenth time Mikoto was actually glowing with a faint blue light as her Kikaichu worked overtime turning his chakra into hers. Naruto collapsed onto the chair beside Mikoto watching her glowing figure pant for breath until the glow faded and she was breathing normally.

"Th-that was quite the experience, Naruto-kun." She said when she had caught her breath. Naruto's answer was to pull her into another sweet kiss. Their eyes closed as they savoured the feeling of holding each other in their arms until rapturous applause erupted from the girls in the room. Wolf whistles pierced their ears as the couple broke apart, and Naruto blushed, having forgotten their audience once more.

Naruto was being shooed off once again when he remembered that he had only one last fangirl to meet with before he could go out to his date with Noka-chan. He may actually be on time, and not have to send a shadow clone to meet her before he showed up, but he would have to be quick.

…Which he knew wasn't going to happen. He wanted to make sure that all of his girls got the amount of time they deserved. He made a shadow clone which grinned as it kage henged on a set of clothes and rushed out to wait for his date in the bathroom stall of the bar.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Fujiko said waiting for him at the doorway after the clone rushed through it. Her red hair back in it's usual pigtails after it had been released earlier in the day. She was wearing her regular clothes. A pale brown long sleeved shirt with a forest green skirt that fell below her knees combined with a plain white apron. It was what she wore when she was working at her parent's vegetable stand. "I-I was thinking we could take a walk b-before…"

Naruto smiled as she trailed off blushing heatedly. "Just let me put on some clothes and I'll be right back down."

"No fair!" A voice shouted from inside the room. "How come you get a date with him too?"

"Because she had to wait so long, Suzuna-chan. Maybe if you'd waited your turn you would have got a date too." Naruto called back into the room as he headed up the stairs to the master bedroom where he put out the candles he had left burning and got dressed in the only set of clothes he had left that was still clean. His suit from his date with Hinata. Though he decided to not even try the tie.

When he came down the stairs in the tailored suit all of the girls were in the hallway in their pajamas. Yukiko was licking her lips beside a still flushed Mikoto. They gasped as they took in his appearance in the well cut suit though he left the coat unbuttoned and his tie was left upstairs ruining the look a little.

He approached the blushing red haired girl and held out his arm for her to take which she did with a blush. "Y-you look a-amazing." She whispered into his ear just loud enough to hear.

"Thanks." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head as they headed out the front door. "Hinata picked it out. I don't know anything about this fancy stuff, but she says it looks good."

That seemed to put her at ease. As they walked the streets of Konoha she confided in him that finding out he was rich with a mansion was extremely intimidating for her. She lived in an apartment as small as his had been along with both of her parents. She had to sleep on a pull out sofa while her parents slept in a room the same size as his old room.

Naruto chuckled as he told her that is was just as awkward for him. He had no idea what to do with his parent's estate or their money. He hadn't even looked at their accounts that had been left to him along with the house. He was going to make his own way in life as much as he could without relying on their money until he had to. Though he admitted that he may use it to buy gifts for his girls to surprise them.

They walked through the village while they continued to get to know each other. They weren't in a particularly bad area for Naruto so he was able to disguise himself just by wearing his fancy suit. When Fujiko finally relaxed they were giggling and joking with each other about all the extravagant things that he could buy, getting more and more ridiculous.

"Hey! I thought a nude marble statue of me was a great gift for your apartment Fujiko-chan! It goes with everything!" Naruto grinned as the girl shook her head while trying to contain her laughter. Her pigtails whipped back and forth hitting him lightly as she hugged his arm.

"Nope." She said when she got control of herself taking on an air of complete seriousness. "I want a pony. Though my parents may not like me keeping her in the kitchen."

They both broke down into giggles, and Naruto thought about how cute her faint dusting of freckles looked when she scrunched up her nose. They had just passed the bar where Naruto was going to meet Noka when Fujiko pointed up to a window on an apartment building.

"That's my apartment right there. My parents must be out. The lights are off." She turned back to Naruto to see him grinning.

In a sweep of his arms Fujiko was being carried bridal style as Naruto ran up the side of the building towards the indicated window. Fujiko screamed briefly when she realized they were running up the wall, but soon the scream of terror became a whoop of exhilaration. They reached the third story window all too soon. Opening the window from the outside they entered the apartment.

"I thought we locked that window." Fujiko gasped out leaning against Naruto's chest as she caught her breath.

"What kind of a ninja would I be if I couldn't get past a window lock?" Naruto grinned over at her. She was the same height as him so they could look into each other's eyes easily. Her amber eyes sparkled in the dark apartment as moonlight came in through the window.

"Daddy won't be happy about that. He swore that lock could keep out any ninja." Naruto silenced her with a kiss and pushed her down onto the couch. Their hands groped at each other as clothes were shed onto the floor. In no time Naruto was down to his boxers and Fujiko was in nothing but her red push-up bra that made her A-cups look like Bs. Her soiled panties had been left at his estate.

As they panted after breaking the kiss Naruto picked up Fujiko's lithe frame easily and walked her into her parent's bedroom. The girl groaned as she realized that she was going to be having sex with Naruto on her parent's bed. They could walk in at any minute and catch them. Would Naruto continue to take her as he had when they played out her fantasy or would he stop? Who was she kidding? Of course he would continue.

When they were nearly to the bed Fujiko sprung capturing Naruto's mouth and sending them tumbling to the bed with Naruto on the bottom. He grinned as Fujiko slammed herself down on his rod poking through the hole in his boxers moaning at the feeling of her tight pussy fully encasing him. She rode him at a pace which he was sure would hurt her, but when he brought it up she just bucked her hips and slammed down even harder on him.

Her pigtails flailed around wildly as he met her thrust for thrust. His hands roamed over her body undoing her red bra and freeing her small breasts to bounce as much as they could. She was larger than Sakura, but not quite a B-cup without the push up bra.

From the other room they heard the sharp click of the front door being unlocked and a female voice floated into the dark room. "I just forgot my lipstick. Go back down and wait for me."

Fujiko faltered for a few moments as she looked to her mother's side of the bed and saw the tube of lipstick on the nightstand. She looked towards the door to the living room and the crack of light that had appeared at the bottom. Then resumed riding Naruto as if nothing had happened putting on a look of defiance. She grinned over her shoulder at her mother as the woman came in and gasped.

"Hey… Mom… This… is my boyfriend… Naruto-kun!" Cum suddenly shot into Fujiko as Naruto gave in and let his first orgasm take him. The white stream shot into Fujiko and she moaned as she came as well. Their mixed juices cascaded out of her dripping down Naruto's member as he continued to thrust into her.

Her mother watched speechless as her daughter was penetrated in front of her. Though she seemed more embarrassed than angry. Fujiko knew that her mother knew of Naruto. He was the one who had stopped the one tail after all.

After several long moments and another orgasm for Fujiko her mother began to move. Walking over to her nightstand and picking up the tube of lipstick. "There are clean sheets in the closet. Make sure that you put these ones in the dirty laundry so I can wash them without your father finding out."

Fujiko's mouth fell open and she stopped bouncing up and down on Naruto. Her mother took off the cap to the tube of lipstick and painted the gobsmacked girl's mouth a shade that matched the girl and her mother's hair color exactly while she smiled mischievously.

"Maybe I can have a ride sometime. I'm giving your father one last chance to woo me back. If he doesn't do it tonight I'm breaking up with him. Especially now that I know you have someone to take care of you." After painting her own lips she gave Fujiko a kiss on the cheek leaving a distinct red mark before sashaying out of the room.

After the door clicked shut and the lock slid back into place Naruto gave a few thrusts to encourage Fujiko to start back up, which she did slowly riding him.

"I can't believe that just happened…" She said as the blush finally caught up to her face. She rubbed at her cheek where her mother's lipstick mark was, but only spread the bright red around and stained her fingers.

"Me neither." Naruto admitted. "I feel sorry for you dad though. He may lose a great lady if he doesn't shape up tonight."

Fujiko shook her head. "He won't. This will be like every other night. He'll come home complaining about something that's wrong with living in a village run by ninja. Normally mom would just sigh and shake her head. I had no idea she hated it as much as me."

"Enough sad stuff." Naruto said thrusting as hard as they had been earlier and bouncing Fujiko three inches off of his slick rod. "Where were we?"

Fujiko's painted lips spread into a wide grin and she went back to riding Naruto like a bucking bronco slamming down as hard as she could to meet his thrusts. They continued for the next hour staining the sheets with their repeated release. At the end of the hour Fujiko collapsed onto the bed lamenting her inability to continue on. Naruto grinned and kissed her hard on the lips before standing up and removing the corners of the sheets from the bed.

With a sharp tug the ruined sheets were off the bed leaving Fujiko laying there dripping onto the mattress. With a blush Naruto quickly cleaned up the mess with the bundled sheet and wiped off Fujiko before picking her up and taking her to the bath to clean off. He replaced the sheet with a clean one and entered the bathroom where Fujiko was filling the tub to wash since she doubted she could even stand for a shower after riding Naruto for so long.

"I'm going to wash off then head back to your place, Naruto-kun. Our slumber party isn't over yet. Oh, and your lips are a little…" When she trailed off Naruto turned to the mirror. Fujiko's lipstick had come off when he had kissed her so hard and his lips were a bright red.

He laughed at his reflection and wiped the lipstick off before turning back to Fujiko to thank her for warning him. He suddenly came with a long groan as the clone he had sent to Noka finally popped after a long conversation and quick tongue job.

Naruto laughed again when he saw Fujiko's expression and his cum coating her small chest. "Sorry about that. My next date got a little eager with the shadow clone I sent to meet her. Thanks for the wonderful date Fujiko-chan. I'll see you later tonight unless you girls go to bed before I get back. I have to hurry to catch Noka-chan."

Hearing her call her goodbye from the bathroom Naruto threw on his suit before jumping out the window. He was so close to the bar that it only took one leap to reach the alleyway with the small window into the women's bathroom. Naruto was glad he was wearing his regular sandals and not the fancy shoes that Hinata had gotten him to match the suit. Grabbing hold of the roof of the building Naruto swung feet first into the out of order stall without letting his suit touch any of the sides.

He could still hear Noka swallowing the release that his clone had spread over her long tongue. She was moaning at the flavor. For a moment Naruto was tempted to bend down to get a look at her face, but he dismissed the idea. Noka would tell him who she was when she was ready for him to know. Until then he would just have to respect her privacy.

Instead he stuck a finger through the hole and made the same beckoning motion that she had when he had been on the other side of the stall. He heard a throaty chuckle as she pressed her eye to the hole and took in the boy in his tailored suit. "You clean up nice, Fox-boy. Your clone told me you would be coming, but when an hour passed and you weren't here I got impatient. It's nice talking to you, but what can I say? You make me horny."

"You try fucking sixteen people in one day and looking this good." Naruto teased smiling down at Noka's sparkling chocolate brown eye. He could see a wisp of violet hair through the hole as well, but he still couldn't pinpoint where he'd seen her before. He liked matching her coarse language with his own. It was freeing to be so free with his words. He could definitely see why she did it.

"I always look amazing without ever fucking anyone. Believe me. If you could see me right now you would be crying at my beauty and begging me to let you eat my snatch. Even with me squatting on the toilet. " Noka teased back. Only to be met with a long laugh. She was about to get mad when he spoke again.

"I'll beg for that right now." Naruto said as he prepared the jutsu to elongate his tongue. "Just press your pussy up against the glory hole, and I'll sss~how you what I can do."

When his tongue shot out to taste the air on the S Anko's eyes widened. "Where'd you learn that? My sensei said he was the only person to ever find the way to modify his form with chakra without shouting a jutsu for everyone to hear."

Naruto's head tilted to the side. "One of my girls told me it was a much simpler version of a technique I already know. They're even teaching it at the academy now as the Kage Henge. It's not hard if you know the trick."

"They're teaching it at the fucking academy now?" Anko sat back stunned leaning against the opposite wall of the stall. "Took me years to get the bastard to teach me even this."

"It's not hard if you have the basics down." Naruto said then he explained how to do the Kage Henge in simple terms that extrapolated on the information she knew about the Snake's Tongue technique.

"**Kage Henge!" **Anko called from the stall. She had only modified her features slightly, but enough to look like a completely different person with brown eyes and violet hair though a different cut. She left her body exactly the same since you can't mess with perfection. "Take a look Naruto-kun. Everything but the face is me."

Anko couldn't believe she was nervous as Naruto's cerulean blue eye pressed against the hole. The warmth that flooded her heart when he gasped and a quiet "Wow…" floated through the stall was unbelievable. Her pussy started dripping again, and her fingers trailed down her stomach to rub her clit.

"I think Anko-chan has some competition for sexiest Kunoichi in Konoha." Naruto said in awe as he watched her finger herself.

Anko's features blossomed into a blush as he complimented her and her real self at the same time. She parted her lower lips with two fingers and inserted her middle finger into herself. "Th-thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto watched her slick finger probe in and out of her pussy and pouted moving his mouth to the hole so she could see his pathetic look. "No fair. Your delicious pussy juices are supposed to coating my tongue."

The purple haired jounin smiled and took her finger out of herself before pushing it through the hole against his lips. Naruto accepted the soaked finger with a groan as he got his first taste of Anko's pussy. Anko's face flushed as the sound echoed in the bathroom. Naruto was sucking on her finger gathering as much of the liquid onto his tongue as possible.

"You taste amazing Noka-chan." Naruto said as the finger left his mouth after giving a quick kiss to the tip. He brought his eye back to the hole so he could watch Noka, who brought the finger to her own mouth and kissed the tip exactly where Naruto had. "Seriously, I beg you. Let me taste you. I'll make you cum over and over again coating my tongue with your essence."

From his position at the glory hole Noka looked uncertain. "…Do you promise you won't stand up and shove your cock into me? I'm not ready for that yet. I still haven't… been with a man that way."

Naruto grinned behind the wall. "I promise that when I shove my cock into you it will be while I'll looking into your real face after you've been begging me just like I'm begging you now. I would never do anything to hurt you, Noka-chan." He ended sincerely. She laughed even as Naruto saw a tear running down her cheek.

"We'll see about who's begging who later, Naruto-kun." Anko said as she turned around and bent over presenting her pink pussy to the glory hole. "For now lick my pussy until I'm screaming. Stick your thick tongue into me and fuck me with it."

Grinning Naruto's elongated tongue shot out to taste Noka's pussy blindly. It was harder than he thought it would be to navigate her folds without his eyes, but even blind he was making the violet haired beauty moan as he probed her entrance. The taste of her filled his tongue and his nostrils as she quickly came when he accidentally brushed against her clit.

Having found the elusive bundle of nerves Naruto latched onto it with the end of his tongue while the length of it undulated around in her moist folds. His lover swore as he pinched her clit with his dextrous tongue and came again almost immediately.

Unable to control herself Anko ravaged her own breasts with her hands. Trying to tilt one up to take her own nipple into her mouth. She was only able to do it by elongating her own tongue to wrap around the hard point of her nipple roughly pulling it into her own mouth. Doing the same to her other nipple when it began to ache from lack of attention. Then alternating breasts as Naruto's attack continued.

Naruto's tongue danced inside of his unknown mistress. Tenten had said anything Kurama had done inside her had felt amazing, so Naruto was experimenting. After he let go of her clit he stiffened his tongue and plunged as deeply as he could into Noka's pussy. She screamed as he penetrated her and her juices seeped into his tongue right from the source. Slurping hungrily Naruto gathered as much of it as he could before pulling his tongue back into his mouth cupping his tongue like a bowl to hold the liquid.

Anko moaned at the loss, but he was back in a moment filling her womb as much as any dildo or vibrator ever had, but this was alive. He responded to the volume of her moans to find the spots that drove her absolutely wild. "That's it! Fuck me with your tongue!"

As she was screaming the door to the bathroom opened and the same female voice from the other night groaned and said, "Oh, no not again!"

Anko knew the woman from her class at the academy. She hadn't advanced as far as Anko, but they were on friendly terms, and she had joined her and Kurenai once when they'd all been very drunk. Smirking Anko called back, "Tell you what. When I'm done with my boyfriend here go to the out of order stall at the end of the row and give you a ride on my tongue, deal?"

The woman was quiet for a moment and Anko suppressed her moans so she could hear while Naruto took it as a challenge and began moving faster inside her.

"Promise?" The woman said after a long moment the hope in her voice audible, and Naruto groaned while Anko's smile was as wide as it had ever been.

"Promise. Just make sure we aren't interrupted until we finish here." Anko said with a grin.

"Deal." When the door closed behind the woman Naruto and Anko both burst out in peels of laughter though his was muffled since he refused to withdraw his tongue from Anko for anything less than swallowing a load of her cum.

When her laughter abated Anko wiggled her rear teasingly. "Hurry it up Naruto-kun. I have a date after this."

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Naruto's muffled voice came from the other side of the stall. He chuckled and added,"Yes, dear." Naruto redoubled his efforts yet again thrusting his tongue over and over into what he thought must be Noka's g-spot based on the sound she made whenever he probed it. When she came he didn't let up slamming over and over again into what experimentation had taught him was the most sensitive spot in all of her pussy.

Anko stopped breathing as she came over and over from Naruto's thrusting tongue. She forced herself to take in oxygen when she felt her lung burning, but Naruto didn't let up. He seemed dead set on making her die from the pleasure, and what the hell, if she was going to go it was the way she wanted to go.

Her upper body collapsed as she could no longer hold herself up, but Anko pushed against the floor with all the strength she could gather in her arms to ensure that her pussy didn't break contact with the hole and the thrusting tongue that was intent on driving her mad.

The sudden movement broke Naruto's rhythm and he was forced to search for the spot again finding it frustratingly hard now that he had lost it. It took him several minutes to find it again which gave Anko a chance to catch her breath and prepare for the onslaught when it came again. Which it did, full force and even faster than the previous assault. Anko screamed her orgasm nearly continuously until her legs could no longer hold her and she collapsed into a heap on the floor of the stall.

When Naruto looked through the hole after pulling his tongue back and swallowing the juices he had collected he saw Noka laying in a quivering puddle of her own release. Her pussy fluttered involuntarily as it continued to feel the aftershocks of Naruto's treatment. Exiting the broken stall Naruto opened the unlocked door of Noka's stall and picked her up wiping as much cum from her thighs as he could and sticking it in his mouth. He placed her on the lowered toilet lid and held her until she stopped quivering.

When Anko came to her senses and realized Naruto was holding her in his arms she nearly panicked until she realized that she was still covered by the Kage Henge, and her distinctive jacket had been left at home since she hadn't intended to go anywhere but the bathroom of the bar and then back home. Here in his arms she felt safer than she ever had in her life. She basked in his warmth as her cum stained thighs pressed against his expensive suit. He would need to get it cleaned, but fuck it. She needed to hold him right now.

They sat there holding each other for several minutes before Anko wiped her eyes. Funny, she hadn't even realized she'd been crying. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"How about we meet somewhere other than the women's toilets? I will be sure that any time you want we can go out on the town. Even if I have to send a shadow clone. You'll have to be careful." Naruto said smiling at the older woman. "I'm not sure, but I don't think girls want their entire relationships to take place inside of bathroom stalls."

"Speak for yourself. I've gotten two hot dates in this bathroom in the past two days." Anko smiled back at him teasingly. "How about we meet at the dango place down the road from here? …And if I pop one of your clones you'll send another to take its place won't you?"

Naruto groaned but nodded, and Anko smiled even wider at him with her false face. "Now get out of here. I have a date and this place closes at one a.m. Barely enough time to even get started."

Checking his watch Naruto noticed it was midnight and smiled. "Good night, Noka-chan. I'll see you tomorrow for dango."

"I'm going to be getting busy after that since I'm going back to active duty, but I'll try to make as much time as possible for this." Anko said nervously until she was silenced with a long slow kiss that held all the love Naruto had for her. Anko melted into the kiss and added her own feelings to the mix as she hungrily returned her first kiss with the boy.

She was nearly ready to say fuck it and tell him exactly who she was when he broke the kiss. "Whenever you'll have me Noka-chan. I'll be there for you."

Then he was gone. Out the stall and the window before Anko could say a word. Getting dressed in her chain mesh suit and miniskirt and dispelling the Kage Henge Anko exited the bathroom only to be tackled back into it by the woman who had interrupted them twice. Anko grinned and returned the kiss the woman was giving her as she was pushed back to the pair of stalls connected by the glory hole.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Naruto stared up at the moon with his hands behind his head as he leisurely walked through the streets towards the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan estate. Wondering how his life had become so perfect so quickly. Shutting his eyes and letting his feet carry him in the correct direction Naruto smiled and knew it was because of Hinata. If he had none of the rest it would be perfect because she loved him and he loved her. He wanted to believe he would have been with her even without the Saimin no Jutsu, but he wasn't sure. He had grown so much in the past month and a bit since he had gotten together with her that he couldn't put himself in his old shoes.

He thought of each of the girls who had joined him and his smile widened at each one. They were all different, and special. He wouldn't change any of them if he could avoid it, though if they asked for a little help changing themselves he wouldn't hesitate to use the Saimin to help them with it, like he had with Ino.

Before he knew it he was back at his family estate. The lights were all dark and he didn't bother to turn any on as he made his way through the house. He knew every inch of it as if he had studied it with a thousand eyes. He peaked into the living room the girls had occupied only to find it empty. The girls must have gone to bed already. Walking up the stairs to the master bedroom in the dark Naruto wondered if they had all claimed a room until he opened the door to his room.

On the bed tucked under the sheets were all of the girls from his main harem, Sakura and Ino cuddled one one end while Kurama and Kiyaki lay sleeping on the other. Tenten and Hinata were in the middle with a space between them for Naruto to occupy when he came to bed. The girls who didn't fit on the bed lay in sleeping bags clustered in groups around the bed snuggling together after finally falling asleep in mid conversation.

Naruto smiled at the sight as he crawled onto the bed and flipped onto his back. Immediately Hinata and Tenten reached for his warmth and lay their heads on his chest. Hinata with her head resting over his heart mumbled, "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry there won't be as much sex in the next chapter. It will also have a new girl from canon added to the harem. Though it shouldn't be to hard to guess who that is given my current pattern.(Hint: It's not Anko or Kurenai yet) *chuckles*<strong>

**I would just like to tell people that because of the length of the chapter and the milestone that is reaching ten chapters, Cows and I decided to postpone chapter 11 for an extra week so we will see you for chapter 11 in 3 weeks time after which we will return to our regular schedule.**

***smiles* I hope you all liked the chapter. Cows worked himself ragged with this one. Please review to make us feel appreciated and keep our spirits up.**


	11. Tenten's Wager

**Hey there everyone man that three weeks sure flew by didn't it? No? Well for me and Cows it did! We barely had any time to kick back at all. *chuckles* Anyway we are proud to present to you chapter 11 after the long wait as well as an omake featuring Shino.**

**We lost a large portion of this chapter earlier in the week so it is sadly shorter than planned. I hope the wait was worth it, and you all enjoy the newest chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto merely the plot, and I gain no profit from it unless you count the support from my readers in the form of Reviews, Favorites, PM's, etc. They are what really count. Don't hesitate to review the chapter whether it's good or bad. We want to know.**

* * *

><p>Tenten moved around her shop at a blinding speed as groups of customers perused her wares. She had a broom in hand, frantically sweeping every inch of her family's shop. All the while helping her customers with whatever banal or perceptive questions they may have and helping them with their purchases.<p>

The reason Tenten was running around like crazy was because just that morning she had received a message from her mother and father saying they were just a few miles away from the village and would be home later that very day. They had written ahead to say they'd made a very nice sum of money. Though they didn't give any specifics on the amount, but Tenten was sure when she told them how much she made thanks to Naruto selling the Masamune they would probably be doing back flips all day long.

The letter also mentioned that after they left their first destination, Suna, the ninja council that was acting with the power of the Kazekage at the time loaned them a Genin, in exchange for a deep discount, to assist their Konoha shinobi guards. Taking full advantage of the discount, Suna purchased an impressive quantity of quality weapons from the visiting weapon sellers

Their new Genin followed the couple through the many small villages that weren't hostile to Konoha towards Kiri then rounding back towards Konoha. Now that that the genin's mission was over Tenten's parents had offered to pay for the ninja to take a vacation in Konoha and stay with them since they had enjoyed the genin's company so much as they traveled. They had asked that Tenten prepare a room and make sure the shop was spotless so they could make an good first impression.

Finally finding a corner of the shop that was empty of customers Tenten groaned as she rubbed her sore butt. It had been a week since the massive orgy that took place in celebration of Naruto finally learning about his heritage, and to celebrate the arrival of her newest harem sister, Kurama, and she was still aching from her celebration of Naruto's proposal. Last night didn't help, but it brought a smile to her face.

To this day Tenten couldn't believe the fun loving orange bombshell was the nine tailed fox demon that had attacked the village a little more than thirteen years ago. She couldn't bring herself to hold any malice against Kurama after she explained everything that happened as they ate ramen at Ichiraku's and neither could Sakura or Ino though she was sure Hinata did, if only for the pain Naruto had to suffer because of her. Tenten could understand this a little bit, but she thought her best friend was going a little too far after she had been told what had transpired before the meeting, but the Hyuuga did say Kurama was already making things right. They had shared all shared a laugh at Naruto's expense when Kurama told them about her prank right after her first punishment.

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Tenten gave up on doing all the work herself and summoned some shadow clones. Ordering one to go get dinner ready for her family and their guest while the real Tenten and two of her clones cleaned her entire home portion of the building and two others watched the shop while continuing to clean until every inch shone. She was very thankful Hinata had given her some advice on chakra control. Even giving her a few training tips from Tsunade herself. She swept and cleaned the guest room, the living room, and kitchen. She even cleaned the blacksmith stove and all of her father's tools so they would be ready for use upon his return.

When she finally was satisfied Tenten sat in the living room, panting on the sofa as she went over all the things to do in her head and mentally checked off everything she had already done. She smiled when she realized there was nothing to do if her clones finished their assigned tasks. She could relax and await her parents return. She ordered all clones who were done with their tasks to dispel leaving two in the shop working the counter and helping customers. Their experiences washed over her, and she suddenly felt five times as exhausted. The chocolate haired girl closed her eyes deciding to get a little nap in before she had to entertain her parents and their guest.

At some point as she tried to doze her thoughts turned to her whisker cheeked fiance. Thanks to the revelations that followed the release of his origins to the public Naruto's public detractors were drastically reduced. While nearly none of the people still glared at him, many just ignored him and pretended he didn't exist at all. However the majority of others who had long since realized Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi stopped Naruto in the streets and formally apologized for their past disrespectful behavior.

Naruto, being the kind person he was, just smiled and said that everything was alright and he held no grudges against anyone. Tenten was amazed he could be so forgiving after what she had heard from Hinata about what his treatment was like before he became a ninja. She felt her respect and love for him grow every time she learned something new about him.

One more good thing about Naruto being revealed as being the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans was now that most of the village either liked or were neutral and unsure how to feel around him and with the announcement of the Clan Restoration Act he could take Hinata and the others on dates without any hostile looking glares or slanderous rumours. There were still a few, of course, but they were few and far between and the rumor spreaders were a lot more quiet now. Even Ino could barely hear a whisper. It made Tenten and everyone else very happy, especially Naruto.

She'd had a few dates with Naruto in the past week, though not as many as Hinata which she didn't mind. Hinata had loved him longer and was the first to confess her love to him. Sakura and Ino didn't go on as many dates with the lovable blond as the two best friends or even Kurama for that matter. They preferred to go on dates with one another, and the odd time they would bring Naruto along always ended with Naruto making love to Ino in a public place were they could potentially get caught while Sakura had sex with a clone, or the real Naruto if Ino had been fucked into unconsciousness.

Yesterday before Tenten went on her third date with the lovable blond…

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_Hinata and Tenten had been hanging out and through the whole day Hinata was absolutely glowing. Her date last night had gone wonderfully. The couple had once again went to Hibiki's restaurant, and while they didn't have an entire floor emptied for them it was a wonderful time. There were other couples around them and the majority didn't seem to mind the love-struck teens in the slightest. Hinata swore she heard a few, 'awwws' as she stared at Naruto lovingly and placing her hand over his while he did the same after their meal. When they returned home they kissed for nearly an hour before heading to bed together. There was no funny business, as Hinata put it, but the young Hyuuga did say it was the best date she ever had with the boy._

_Tenten congratulated her friend, and the two moved on to the real purpose for their day together. Going shopping so they could find a beautiful dress that would suit the weapon mistress for her first romantic dinner with Naruto. After hours they finally settled on a pure white dress that ended just a little below her knees with two straps on each shoulder to hold it up. The dress itself hugged her body showing off her natural athletic curves. Underneath was a a white bra and a matching pair of panties. She wasn't all that used to the bra, but any discomfort was forgotten by the sheer evil that was the matching pair of high heels purchased by the Hyuuga heiress who seemed to quite enjoy watching the weapons mistress trip over her own feet for the next hour._

_Just before going out to meet Naruto, Tenten had let her hair down from her buns to fall around her shoulders, which Hinata noted, she had been doing a lot more lately. Especially when Naruto was around. Tenten just blushed and didn't respond to the observation of her closest harem sister._

_Their date went absolutely perfectly. Naruto brought her to Hibiki's once again and paid for the expenses with a little bit of money he had taken out from his clan's funds. Hibiki was, of course, suspicious at first as to why Naruto dared to show up at the extravagant restaurant with a woman that wasn't his precious Hinata, but Naruto quickly explained with sweat running down his face about the whole clan restoration act situation before Hibiki could retrieve a cleaver from the kitchen. Making sure to tell the man that Hinata was completely aware and even approving of everything._

_The man hesitantly accepted the explanation, but promised Naruto he would chop his balls off and hang them over his fireplace if he found the boy was lying to him, or if he in any way broke Hinata's heart. It was an unforeseen bump in the road for the boy, but Tenten found the scene very amusing and was quick to get on Hibiki's good side and calm him down by explaining that Hinata was her best friend, and she would help hold Naruto down if it ever came to that._

_When the two lovers were brought to the table reserved for them on the second floor Naruto ordered a large bowl of ramen with bits of chicken and slices of pork, as well as more obscure extra's that made every bowl closer and closer to Ichiraku's perfect, godly ramen. Hibiki noticeably smiled at each change. No one pushed the older man to improve any of his recipe's quite like Naruto was. The older man made it a secret ambition to make the young Uzumaki admit his ramen was the best in this world. Above even his precious Ichiraku. Tenten meanwhile had a small meal for the date which comprised of fujian fried rice with sesame dumplings for desert which she happily shared with the blond boy when he quickly finished his ramen._

_Like Hinata, she wished to end the date without having it break down into sex to prove that it wasn't what her relationship with the boy was all about. She just wanted to go home to his place and fall asleep in his arms, but when they returned home hand in hand, laughing at jokes told between them, both found they didn't feel tired in any way. It was Naruto that thought of something relaxing they could do in the home that didn't involve a lot of panting and moaning._

_They went into one of the living rooms with a fireplace, moved the sofa close enough to feel the heat of it, then started a fire. They lounged on the sofa with their arms around the other and watched the fire both enjoying the heat, but even more so the warmth of each-others body._

_After half an hour however, their bodies turned to press chest to chest against each other in the middle of the couch. Soft chocolate coloured eyes met brilliant cerulean blue that looked even better in the flickering firelight. Tenten felt herself blush as she inched closer pushing herself deeper into his embrace. He bent down to meet her, but didn't close the final distance._

_His lips looked so inviting to her. She gulped and panted hot breaths onto his lips. He began to unconsciously match her. It made her entire body ache for him. She snapped her legs shut feeling the heat run through her body, and not from the fire. There was clear desire flowing through her for the young genin, and Naruto must clearly see it too. He smiled lightly and brought his lips to her neck making her moan his name breathlessly. "Yeah…N-Naruto-kun…right there...that's the spot…keep going…"_

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

Tenten's eyes shot open as she felt her own hand reach down into her pants and rub her nether lips. She shook her head bringing herself back to the present, took her hand out, and sighed pinching her nose as she tried to get a hold of herself and control her hormones like she had failed to do last night.

"Why did this have to happen now? I swear just the thought of that sexy blond is getting me wet down there," She whimpered as her hand unconsciously rubbed her womanhood through her clothes. Her eyes fell on the ring he had given her and she smiled. Her gaze turned sharply to the clock and she saw it was only half past two. Her parents weren't expected to be home for another three hours. One clone was still preparing an extravagant meal, and if anything went wrong it would pop and warn her to take action.

She sighed and sprawled out on the sofa. Her right hand snaked down her pants while her left moved up her pink blouse unbuttoned the middle button then slid her hand in under her bindings and massaged her breast moaning contently. She closed her eyes slowly and let last night play back in her mind as she pleasured herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"Y_eah…N-Naruto-kun…right there...that's the spot…keep going…" She moaned contently as the blond genin continued to kiss her neck. She gave up resisting and fell to her side, her head resting on a throw pillow that was against the arm rest. Naruto immediately followed her down and resumed kissing her exposed neck_

_She shivered at the feel of his lips against her skin and wrapped an arm around his waist. His soft hot breaths against her ear made her fingers and toes curl as he whispered in her ear, "What's wrong Tenten-chan…I thought you didn't want any funny business tonight."_

_Tenten purred as she brought her lips to his neck and kissed softly. "I didn't. You're the one doing the funny business Mr Namikaze." She giggled, ignoring that thanks to him she really was now looking for some action._

_He chuckled and moved down from her ear so he could gently kiss more of the neck she happily revealed to him by laying her head back. She could feel his hand sliding down her arm to gently caress the Hiraishin ring he had given her. "Maybe so, Mrs soon to be Namikaze, but you cant blame me. I just can't keep myself away from you." He chuckled once more as she shivered as he continued to kiss her neck sensually._

_Tenten couldn't stop the shiver at being called Mrs. Namikaze. Her heart rate tripled every time she remembered his proposal. She pretended it hadn't changed anything, but the bright red flush of her cheeks and the shine in her eyes betrayed her desire to run to the rooftops and cheer. She moaned at the thought every time. She imagined the night she would allow him to impregnate her after she decided she was ready for children of her own._

_She smiled at him. "That reminds me Naruto-kun…" She purred as he continued to kiss her neck. her hand turned to grasp his breaking his gentle grip that had been caressing her ring finger. "What do you think our kids will be like? If we have a boy I can only imagine a mini you running around with spiky chocolate brown hair and eyes. If he has those cute whisker marks I won't ever be able to say no to him." He chuckled as the mental image of himself at ten years old with Tenten's hair popped into his head._

_He rested his head on Tenten's chest as he went into deep thought. "Well, if we have a little girl I bet she will be blond with my blue eyes, but she will look just like you. I bet she would be adorable with your old buns, Tenten-chan."_

_She giggled as she thought of the image, the blond hair, plus the buns. It didn't really look all that good in her head. So she instead pictured the little girl with the hair she had right now, then smiled. They chuckled together for a few moments with more possible descriptions. Then Tenten gasped as she felt something familiar poke her lower regions. An indulgent smile grew on her face._

"O_h Naru-kun, I didn't realize all this baby talk was all that I needed to get you in the mood." She giggled using Hinata's nickname for him and grinding against the hardened appendage through his pants making him groan slightly as her dress ran up her thighs exposing her white panties._

_He turned his head into her chest making her groan as his kisses resumed, which instantly put a smile on his face. "It's not so much the baby talk, and more like the baby making Ten-chan." He chuckled at the use of the nickname he'd begun using for her tonight._

_She blushed light red every time she heard it. The whisker cheeked blond could be so cute sometimes. She couldn't help but lean down and kiss those whiskered cheeks she found so unbearable cute._

_Tenten shimmied down further and stretched out on the sofa as Naruto held himself on all fours. Turning her head to the side she raised her two hands to the top of her head in a seductive and vulnerable pose. One half closed chocolate eye looked up at blond boy on top of her. Her indulgent smile firmly on her face_

_"If that's how you feel Naruto-kun, then why don't we get some practice?" He blushed at his fiance and blinked twice before he was taking his suit off in a comical fashion that amused the weapon mistress greatly as she watched from the couch. In less than a minute he we was back to his previous position above her. Only this time, completely naked and dawning a wicked grin down at his lover beneath him._

_"My, you're eager." She giggled wiggling back and forth seductively._

_He gave her a foxy grin and raised a hand to hold Tenten's hands in place above her head while his other went to her creamy thighs and slowly lifted the hem of her dress the rest of the way up to her stomach revealing a strip of flesh above her damp white panties._

_He raised an eyebrow at her lack of a struggle to get free. Normally Tenten loved being the one in control. "Being submissive again, Tenten-chan?"_

_She smiled up at him. "I can't help it, Naruto-kun. You're very sexy when you take command like this, sometimes at least." She struggled weakly against his bonds like a helpless little girl, but Naruto knew it was an act. If Tenten actually tried to escape she could break his arms before breaking a sweat. She could probably even kill him if she wanted with a shower of sharp steel she kept who knows where. He prayed he never got on her bad side or else he would be a goner for sure._

_His smile didn't falter as he kissed her neck lovingly while his hands went under the side of her panties and gently pushed them down as he whispered in her ear, "You want to keep the dress on or off?"_

"Y_ou can fuck me with the dress on Naru-kun." She moaned as she lost the warmth of his chest for a moment and felt the panties being lowered to her ankles then eventually removed and displayed to her by a grinning Naruto that was twirling them on a single finger._

"Y_ou're not going to be needing these for a while. Right, Ten-chan?" She blushed a light red and shook her head. Still smiling he discarded them letting them fly off his finger without a care for where they landed. He grabbed his captive's wrists tightly once again and lowered himself down, his cock poking at the entrance to her womanhood._

_Tenten smiled up at him. "Don't use Kurama's chakra to keep up this time. I want show you which one of us should have been unable to walk at the end of your proposal."_

_The smirk on her face made Naruto falter for a split second before he plunged hilt deep into Tenten's tight passage making her moan and strain weakly against Naruto's tight grip. "That sounds like a challenge, Tenten-chan."_

_The young kunoichi relaxed her arms letting Naruto hold her down as he established a rhythm. "That is exactly what it is, Naruto-kun. You've been a little too in control of our sex life lately. It's time to show you who's boss."_

_Naruto groaned as Tenten rolled her hips against him. Even holding her down Tenten drove him wild as he thrust into her again and again. She rolled her hips, and the sound of her moans in his ears caused a shiver to run down his spine. They thrust and gyrated against each other filling the room with the sounds of sex as the firelight danced over Tenten's skin and pure white dress. Light and shadow played over Naruto as he thrust into Tenten giving him an otherworldly glow._

_Tenten moaned as Naruto sped up and she came around him. Naruto always made her cum first, but Tenten was determined that she was going to come out ahead tonight in her battle to make Naruto cum more than her. Her record so far wasn't great. She had only succeeded once in all their encounters, and that had been a quicky before training when she had only cum once but made him cum twice._

_As Naruto thrust deeply into her and released for the first time Tenten let him finish savouring the warmth filling her. Then she broke Naruto's grip and rolled him over on the narrow couch and reversed their places, holding Naruto's hands above his head as she straddled him._

_"Now it's my turn, Naruto-kun. As much as I like it when you take command, I like taking command even more." Tenten savoured the dazed look in Naruto's eyes as she raised her hips and slammed them down on his erection._

_Naruto groaned and lay back as Tenten rode him letting her take charge. In the orange light of the fire her dress rippled and waved like a fire of its own. Tenten could see the desire in his eyes to reach up and peel the cloth from her body and maul her, and his arms strained for a moment to escape her grip, but she held him tight._

_She continued to ride him for the next hour. Fighting him down every time as he tried to reassert control every time she came. Each time Tenten fought off her need to cum more and more until she had cum at the same time as Naruto. The boy looked like he was nearly spent. He had cum ten times in the past hour, and without Kurama's chakra he was at his limit. Even Naruto couldn't keep going forever._

_He was only going to be good for one more shot, and Tenten was going to have to make it count. Sensing he was near his end Naruto tried every trick he knew to swap places with Tenten and take control of the situation, but she wasn't going to have any of it. She rode Naruto passionately, her pure white dress was stained by the cum sloshing out of her and stuck to her body in places, but she didn't care._

_She felt Naruto growing despite his tiredness and before long he was meeting her thrust for thrust. Tenten slammed down on his rock hard erection over and over again and her orgasm threatened to overtake her before Naruto, but she fought it down. Below her Naruto moaned her name and came into her overflowing snatch spilling yet more cum onto her pure white dress. Tenten glowed in the firelight as she felt Naruto wilt inside her as he finished cumming and she pulled herself off of him and released his hands as she lowered herself to lay on his chest opposite his heart._

_"I win today, Naruto-kun…" She said sleepily as the exhaustion of the night hit her._

_"Don't be so sure, Tenten-chan." Naruto said as his newly free hands snaked down her body and quickly found her dripping snatch. Tenten tried to wriggle away, but his fingers had already found her clit and were massaging it furiously._

_"Ch-cheater…" Tenten gasped out. Then she screamed her orgasm. "NAAAARUUUTOOOO-KUUUNNN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(End Flashback)<strong>

"NAAAARUUUUUTOOOO-KUUUUUUNNN!" Tenten moaned loudly as her fingers and the memory of last night successfully brought her to orgasm in her panties. She panted softly as her soaked hand left her pants. "Kami, I needed that."

She continued to pant with a soft smile on her face as her head turned lazily to the left in an effort to relax herself more, but when she did she saw the bright red face of a blond girl in the doorway who was decidedly not supposed to be there.

"W-what in the world are you doing?" She asked, and Tenten's face quickly turned red as her mind contemplated the situation. When everything finally clicked, she instinctively screamed and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She heard a female voice that didn't belong to the blond ask what was happening Tenten recognized it as her mother. Meaning either she was enjoying herself way to much, or they had arrived home earlier than expected. The girl must be their genin escort from Suna. Tenten cursed herself for putting on such an embarrassing display in front of her family's guest.

Tenten quickly washed her hands of her own juices in the bathroom connected to her room. Then changed the wet pants and panties and replaced them with new ones. Checking the mirror to make sure she was presentable Tenten noticed the middle button of her pink blouse was still undone and quickly fixed that problem. Then descended down the stairs as if the incident had never happened.

Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs was her mother who looked like an older version of Tenten nearing her forties with jet black hair and eyes. Her mother's hair was long. A little longer than her daughter's and reached down past her shoulders. She wore a Chinese outfit much like her daughter only hers was a deep blue with the image of a white tiger near the hem of her shirt. She wore matching blue pants just a shade darker.

Tenten knew her mother had a very attractive body from the many times they had decided to do some mother, daughter bonding at the hot springs, and she knew many men thought so to, since men who were unaware of her being married(and some who were aware) would proposition her when she was alone in the store. However she would kindly, but firmly, turn them down and show the wedding ring on her right hand.

Those that continued their pursuit despite this new knowledge always found themselves in the hospital from some mysterious injury they got falling down some stairs. She could be a kind and gentle person yet when provoked she would be relentless. Tenten had always admired that quality about her.

Her mother had a look of worry as she watched her daughter descend. "Are you okay Tenten-chan? I heard screaming. Temari-chan didn't say what happened, but she looked flustered when me and Maru-kun asked her what happened."

"_Temari!...I was in such a rush to get out of there I didn't even realize it was her… I REALLY hope she doesn't say anything to mom and dad." _Tenten forced a smile on her face "N-no, it's ok mom. It's just uhhhh…I-I thought Temari was an intruder so I ran up stairs to get a weapon since I didn't have any on me when I saw her in the doorway." Her mother narrowed her eyes and looked her daughter up and down before she settled on her kunai pouch.

"You haven't been without a weapon since you were three…and your hair is down. You never wear it down…Are you hiding something from me Tenten-chan?" The formidable woman questioned in a tone that made the chocolate haired girl gulp audibly and sweat buckets.

Tenten quickly schooled her expression to calm and shook her head while her hand unconsciously toyed with the ring on her finger. "O-of course not mom. You know I wouldn't do something like that. I promise I'm not hiding anything. I was just having an off day on the weapons thing, and as for my hair I decided to lose the buns. You know how you and dad have been saying I look more beautiful without them, right?" She chuckled nervously and smiled at her mother in a way that they both knew was fake.

She was terrible when it came to lying to her mother, but she could never tell the truth, that she had gotten engaged while her parents were out of town and then been caught masturbating as she remembered the mind blowing sex she'd had last night.

No matter what the situation her mother always had a knack for knowing when she was being lied to. Especially when it was someone who was being as obvious as Tenten, but for whatever reason she shook her head with a small smile.

"Very well then." Tenten blinked. "You're a growing young woman and you're entitled to keep some secrets from your parents as most children your age do. Just promise me it's nothing dangerous, okay?" Tenten nodded with a relieved smile on her face. Happy that her mother wasn't going to pry over something so embarrassing. "Now let's get some grub! Your clone appears to have made us a delicious looking curry and fried rice, and it looks like it is planning a lot more for tonight. Why didn't you tell us in your letters that you learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Tenten smiled as she walked side by side with her mother into the kitchen. "A friend taught it to me while you guys have been away. It really helped me to man the shop while I continued my training. They also made cleaning up before you got home super easy. I am really glad I did learn it."

"I didn't realize you were such good friends with that Naruto boy, Tenten-chan." Her daughter looked at her surprised. "Come now dear, Naruto is the only boy your age that knows that jutsu, and if an older ninja had taught it to you I know you would be respectful enough to say his name and the sensei honorific instead of just calling him or her your friend."

Tenten smiled. Her mom may have terrible aim with a kunai, but her logic was right on target as usual.

"Yeah, you're right. It was really nice of Naruto-kun to teach me." A blush adorned her face making her mother raise an eyebrow "Actually…a-a lot has happened while you were gone."

Her mother smiled at her. "Really? Like what? Is it important?"

Tenten nodded. "Very. Very important mom, but it shouldn't be talked about in front of Temari…it's kind of involves a clan in the village." The black haired woman nodded her head gently in understanding. She wouldn't ask until Temari was definitely out of ear shot but that didn't mean she wasn't very curious about what ninja clan business her daughter could be talking about.

When they arrived in the kitchen Temari was already sitting at the table as the weapon mistress's clone put some of the delicious looking curry on her plate completely oblivious to what the real her had experienced. Though she could guess from the tell tale signs of a blush on the blond's face whenever she caught a glimpse of the weapon mistress that it must have been something embarrassing.

Across from Temari sat Tenten's father. An intimidatingly bulky man of a similar age as his wife. Perhaps two to five years older. He had a bald head but the weapon mistresses mother had told her that's where her daughter had inherited her hair colour. He had certainly given Tenten her eye colour as his matching chocolate eyes attested to. His muscled and fit body was well looked after as was expected of a master blacksmith. His day job required a powerful body to strike the hot metal repeatedly with a hammer while enduring the heat of the red hot stove where he created the weapons his family's shop was famous for. He wore a simple blood red shirt without any sleeves since he claimed he could never get his arms through long sleeves. Hell, any sudden movements and his chest could tear the whole shirt apart.

Tenten often groaned and voiced how she was convinced he wore such tight clothes to look more intimidating than he already was, so no one would dare touch his wife or daughter in a way he didn't approve of.

She was suddenly curious how her Naruto would act around the towering older man. Her father wore baggy blue pants nearly the same shade as his wife's. Tenten figured he wore that kind of clothes on his lower body because he didn't want people to see his noticeably weaker legs compared to the rest of his body, but he assured her he could still kick a door in with little effort if the need came for it. Say, if she ever had a boy over. Tenten was very glad he wasn't as mean as he appeared to be. Around his family he was the kindest and gentlest men on the planet.

He smiled at his daughter. "Hey there Tenten-chan. How was the shop while we were away?" He asked with a gruff yet gentle voice.

Tenten smiled back as she took a seat next to Temari, and her mother took the chair next to her husband. "It was great dad, and you will never guess. We managed to sell the Masamune while you were gone." Her parents instantly choked on their first bite of hot curry at the news, making their daughter giggle in amusement while Temari looked on confused.

"W-who bought it?" Her mother asked in shock as she caught her breath and helped her husband who was still choking.

"H-how much did…t-they…" Maru choked and coughed until his wife slapped him on the back firmly. "…pay? Please tell me they didn't low ball you." He asked concerned, but his worries lessened dramatically when a grin just like her mother's split Tenten's face.

"It's ok you two. We sold it to the Fire Daimyo's son, and due to the fact that he didn't want to lose face in front of his lady, Naruto-kun managed to sell it for one quarter _over_ its listed price." The couple gaped at their teenage daughter over the table. Though it was more at the fact that Tenten herself didn't even sell the priceless sword. Instead it was the well-known prankster of Konoha.

Seeing their shocked expressions Tenten explained how Naruto had come in looking for new kunai and it had ended in an exchange of teaching how to throw kunai and shuriken for teaching of how to perform the Kage Bunshin while one of his clones watched the shop disguised as her. Her parents looked disappointed for a moment before they remembered what the result of the situation had been. Tenten decided to leave off her embarrassing defeat and what had happened after they had gotten home. She wasn't going to say those things in front of Temari who was listening as intently as her parents. She ended the story with a blush telling them how she had been so excited about Naruto's sale that she had kissed the still kage henged clone. They all had a laugh at that. Though Tenten thought Temari laughed a little too long.

Taking her eyes from the still laughing blond Tenten finished by asking her parents, "So how did you do on your trip?"

Tenten's mother took drink from her glass of water and sighed in a relieved manner. "Everything went great. We went to Suna and managed to sell more than a quarter of our wares and even managed to sell the Hades Bow, Crying Spear, and the Wind Cutter."

Tenten released a long and unrestrained whistle. Those were very good, and very expensive, weapons made by her father, but Juu and Tenten had supplied the names. If it was up to her father every weapon would just be labeled as a bow or a spear or a battle fan followed by a number and thrown in with the other stock even though he was one of the best weapon smiths in the world.

"The Wind Cutter is an amazing weapon." Temari cut in, and for the first time Tenten noticed the weapon her father made was hanging on the ponytail wearing genin's back. How did she have the money for that? "I only wish that I had an opportunity to use it for something other than training."

"It is not a bad thing we weren't attacked Temari-chan." Juu told the genin patiently before turning back to Tenten. "Not to be outdone by our own daughter, Maru-kun also managed to sell the Demonic Fang to a very famous jounin in Suna for full price as well. The man was very happy with his new precious, but he looked like he was about to break down into tears when he gave up three quarters of his fortune to pay for it." She giggled.

Tenten nodded when her own giggles subsided. The Demonic Fang was a very mysterious and powerful blade that had been made by a colleague of her father's that passed away ten years ago. Supposedly, it was forged from one of the Kyuubi's own fangs, hence the name, cut off by another of the man's swords called the dragon whisker back when it had rampaged through Konoha thirteen years ago, but that detail must have been false since Kurama didn't have a chipped fang. In fact her teeth were the brightest shade of white Tenten had ever seen, but of course the demonic fang wouldn't be the first weapon to have a rumour like that attached to it. However it was certainly powerful enough to live up to the story.

Maru smiled at his wife and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Nonsense, it's all thanks to Juu-chan I was able to sell the thing in the first place. She was the one that told him about the Fang. She has a flawless knowledge of every single weapon ever made as far as I can tell." Juu blushed a light red and kissed her husband's cheek.

Temari smiled at the two of them. "You made much more money in Kirigakure if I don't miss my guess. Out of the five main hidden villages they fight the most with weapons like the ones you sell. I could barely keep the shelves stocked."

Tenten's father chuckled. "That's right. We certainly made a killing over there. Always worth the trip to go to Kiri. Sold nearly three times the standard stock than we did over in Suna, and most of it was from our highest quality stock. Shuriken, kunai and swords including the Zodiac Blade, Zanmato, and one of my personal favourite weapons. I was actually a little sad to sell Mjolnir. What's a Kiri nin going to do with a warhammer?"

Tenten had her elbows on the table and whistled. Her parents certainly had made a lot on this trip. With what they brought back, plus what Naruto made selling Masamune their family shop would be amongst if not the richest shop in the entirety of the land of fire and maybe even the elemental nations! Just a quarter of what they'd made could fund the village greatly with important medical supplies and training tools.

The next few minutes the four ate their food and discussed things less boring than business. Juu kept prodding Tenten gently for information on what she was hiding, but Tenten just blushed and said she would tell them later while she played with her ring under the table. Everyone was certainly satisfied with the meal, even Temari which Tenten was oddly thankful for.

Tenten had to raise an eyebrow as her mother and the girl that defeated her so thoroughly during the Chunin exam talked to one another like they were the best of friends. It seemed they had become just that, as her father explained after noticing the curious look his daughter was giving them. The way he told it they had talked to one another the whole time they had been traveling. Every day since the blond joined their escort. Maru chuckled saying that it was probably because their personalities were so similar. Given a minute to think about it, and though Tenten didn't want to admit it, he was certainly right about that. They were both meticulous in acquiring the vast knowledge they possessed, and they were unafraid to speak their minds and explain things to people in a overbearing manner.

Her mother suddenly looked surprised, as if she had forgotten something important and was just remembering it now. "That's right. Temari-chan, you were in the last Chunin Exam a few months ago weren't you? You fought that Shikamaru Nara boy in one of the first matches. Am I correct?" The fan user nodded her head with a slight blush as she remembered her humiliation at the end of her match. "It was certainly a very close match. I was very impressed with the level of strategy both of you employed. It's a very unusual sight in genin as young as the both of you."

The blond smiled as her blush faded and nodded. "I hear that a lot back home as well, but most Suna ninja are expected to be very cunning when we need to be since our force has been… depleted in recent years. We need to be better than our counterparts to succeed. Unfortunately I didn't match up to that lazy jerk, but I have adjusted my strategies with the knowledge I have gained from seeing his jutsu in action. I am confidant that if I fought him again I would beat him."

Juu smiled at the girl. "Our daughter Tenten also managed to make it to the preliminaries. You probably saw her match. She was beaten, but she didn't give any details. Perhaps you could shed some light on the subject?"

Tenten noticeably frowned and looked away. She didn't want to have to say to her parents that despite her harsh training before the exam and surviving the first two tests she had been defeated effortlessly by the person beside her. She had failed to do so much as scratch her skin! It was no doubt the worst moment in her life, and now she was going to have to relive it from the point of view of the winner of that match.

Temari nodded and smiled at the woman after taking a sip tea. Tenten almost punched her right there, but she held herself back. "Yes, I saw her. In fact I was the one that defeated her in the preliminaries." Tenten's frown deepened and her fist clenched under the table, but she didn't look at her parents or Temari. "It was actually a very easy win as well." The chocolate haired girl grunted angrily as her nails dug into her palm. Did she have to gloat about it?

Her mother looked at her concerned when she didn't look up from her plate or say anything. "Tenten-chan, there is no need to act like that in front of our guest. You could have fought anyone at that point in the competition. Its' just unfortunate that you fought someone that had such an advantage over you as Temari-chan does." Tenten continued to ignore them staring angrily into her empty plate.

"She is right, you know." The weapon mistress blinked once. Then turned to the blond who was sipping her tea languidly. "If I am being honest after I fought you I thought you were a terrible kunoichi. Especially after that pathetic cat fight with those other two Konoha kunoichi. I thought female shinobi were all naturally weak here after seeing the three of you, compared to the male shinobi."

She continued on despite Tenten's annoyed grunt. Across the table Maru and Juu were worried that Tenten was about to attack the girl. "…but when we were traveling your mother wouldn't stop talking about you. It got me interested that someone that used the same style of fighting as someone I defeated could do the things she described I was very surprised when I came here and found that it was in fact you that she was talking about the whole time."

Tenten allowed herself to smile at her mother's pride in her. Though she was disappointed that Temari hadn't even bothered to remember her name after defeating her. There was no way her mother had never referred to her by name.

"Assuming everything I have heard about you is true, then I am sure you could have defeated half of the competition besides me. You were probably the strongest kunoichi present in the preliminaries besides myself. You could have probably even beaten my brother Kankuro if you were matched up against him. With your knowledge of weapons I wouldn't be surprised if you knew he was using his puppet the whole time and knew where every single one of its weapons were." Tenten was surprised to feel a blush redden her face at the compliments she was getting. She honestly thought the blond would be a jerk about her victory and brag constantly.

"Hey Temari," The girl asked after a few moments, which made said blond turn to her. "How long are you going to be in Konoha anyway?"

"A few days at the least." She answered simply after another sip of tea. "The council in Suna asked me to protect Juu-chan's and Maru-kun's cart from bandits along with their Konoha escort then when I was done I was to report to the Hokage to go over some diplomatic business with her. Your parents were kind enough to offer me a place to stay. We have a lot of work to do to help smooth things over after the joint invasion Orochimaru tricked us into. In fact I should probably get going to meet the Hokage right now." She got up and bowed to the two shop owners respectfully. "Thank you very much for having me and for lunch. Juu-chan and Maru-san, I truly appreciate it." She smiled at Tenten and bowed to her slightly. "I also apologize for my roughness in the preliminary exam. I shouldn't have humiliated you like that. All I was thinking of was showing Suna's superiority."

"It's alright, I guess. I would have been insulted if you had gone easy on me even a little. Though my back still hurts from that last move." Tenten smiled at the blond.

Temari then turned and walked towards the door with a wave and not another look at them. "Well I better get going. Lunch was great. I will return when I am done with the Hokage. Are you sure that I shouldn't just get a hotel, Juu-chan?"

Juu waved at Temari's back as the girl paused in the doorway and smiled. "Don't you dare, Temari-chan. We have MUCH more to talk about."

The Suna genin had walked out the front of the shop when Tenten smiled and ran after her. "Hey Temari, wait up." The blond stopped just outside the entrance to the shop and turned to the slyly smiling girl. "If you're not busy tomorrow, how about we have a rematch. Say… noon at training ground nine? That's where my team trains, and it should be free since my sensei gave us the time off while he's on a mission."

The blond girl smirked back at Tenten confidently. "Sounds like fun. You're on. You seem confidant that you can beat me this time around."

Tenten returned the smirk. "You bet I can. In fact, why don't we make this interesting by adding a wager to this little match…? Unless you're scared you might lose." Temari's smirk kept strong as the weapon mistress as she nodded in approval at the wager refusing to rise to Tenten's baiting. "Glad to hear it. How about this, if I win then you have to do absolutely everything I tell you to do for the rest of the day, and of course, if you win then I have to do anything you order me to do. Deal?"

She stretched her arm out towards her opponent. The blond didn't even hesitate to grab the hand and shake it firmly. Both kunoichi griped the hand they held as tightly as they could, neither of them dropped their aura of confidence for a moment.

"Deal." Temari said confidently. Then a look of nervousness came over her features, and she broke the firm handshake as she uncertainly addressed Tenten. "Ummmm…by the way, Tenten…when you were…on the sofa before… Who were thinking of? I know you were saying someone's name, but I couldn't make it out at the time…" The chocolate haired girl blushed lightly, but she continued to smile as Temari's face burned bright red before she schooled her features back to slight curiosity.

"I was thinking of my wonderful… boyfriend, Naruto-kun." Temari looked on surprised since she recognized the name of the boy that had so drastically changed her youngest brother. "We…did some stuff on his sofa last night, and I was thinking about what happened when you walked in."

The blush on the normally so confidant Suna genin's face was priceless but she nodded her head. "Th-that…sounds nice…you will have to introduce me to him sometime…" She continued in a rush as if realizing what she had just said. "I-I have to thank him for helping my brother! Well I better get going. It's best not to keep someone like Tsunade-sama waiting."

The blushing girl turned to leave, unaware of the thoughts swimming through her opponent's head. Planning exactly what she would do _when _she won the match tomorrow. Tenten had to admit, she was happy Temari said those few nice words about her, but she wasn't going to let a few kind words ruin months of planning for her revenge.

She was going to get her vengeance on the blond haired girl, fair and square, tomorrow. Then Temari would regret making that bet with such confidant smirk. Especially when the weapon mistress made her wear one of Hinata's many kinky outfits. Tenten was thinking sexy maid right now. Having Temari serve her lover and her drinks. Then they could have some fun right in front of her. They could always wipe Temari's memories after.

…but Tenten knew of her own limitations. It would be a hard fought battle and should she lose she would gracefully accept any order her opponent gave to her. She smirked to herself as she thought of how she had very carefully not mentioned how many _times _she would follow the blonds orders while setting a clear time frame for her own side of the be. If she wanted to prevent having to follow any of the girl's orders then she was going to need someone to train her. Someone strong and dedicated who would be unafraid to be rough with Tenten during sparring or lessons.

"… and I know just the person."

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's home)<strong>

Tenten arrived at her destination and rang the doorbell before immediately cursing herself. Why would she need to ring the bell? She was the future head of the Namikaze clan. Before she stopped berating herself the door opened with Ino and Sakura pressed against each other. Both of them were wearing maid outfits and smiling at their guest. "Hey there, Tenten-chan." Greeted the blond as a hand slowly reached under her lover's dress.

Tenten smiled back at the lovers. "Hey Ino-chan. Hey Sakura-chan… Ummm, why are you in that outfit Ino-chan?"

Ino looked down at her attire and smiled. "Sakura-chan here." She wrapped an arm around her lover and gave her ass a hard pinch with the hand that had found its way into her panties making making the pink haired girl moan. "Offered to clean Naruto-kun's mansion for him after that GIANT orgy. Most of the wet stuff was easy, but I can't believe how much damage was done to the house. I offered to help out of the generosity of my heart."

"Couldn't Naruto have just used shadow clones?" The weapon mistress asked with a raised eyebrow.

The mind walker's head nodded. "He could, but my precious Sakura-chan was _very_ insistent and told him not to bother himself, and since I had some free time, I decided to help her for a few hours before I do some personal training. Naruto-kun said we don't need to rush since most of the damage isn't going anywhere, so we can have a little fun together." Her hand around Sakura's body worked its way into her top as her fingers in the pinkette's panties invaded her snatch making the girl double over and moan lightly then slap her own ass with her free hand making her moan even more contently. "…and whenever Sakura wears this cute outfit I cant help but have a lot of fun with her all day long."

Tenten giggled at the two lovers' antics before she told them her reason for coming to the house over Sakura's moaning as Ino continued to assault her. "So where is Naruto-kun? I need to talk to him about something important."

The blond stopped for a moment to allow Sakura to pant hotly as she answered. "Naruto-kun is in the study with Kurama-chan. They're both reading a book…it looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…Anyway he was a little tired after how roughly you worked him last night, so he isn't up for any sexy stuff right now. How did you tire him out when a whole house full of us couldn't?"

Ino resumed finger fucking her lover as the chocolate haired girl giggled and walked by saying her thank yous and keeping her secrets to herself. Once she was gone Ino smirked seeing a puddle of cum on the floor under Sakura's spread legs. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan. You made a mess of Naruto-sama's floor. As the head maid I'm going to have to punish you. Is that understood?" She nibbled on the former kunoichi's earlobe as she spoke making her moan.

"Y-yes…M-mistress Ino…I-I need to be punished badly for making a mess on the floor." Ino smirked and threw the girl over her shoulder as she ran to the nearest guest room, both of them giggling happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

"Wow…" Kurama said. Her single tail thumped lightly against the chair rhythmically.

Naruto sat beside her rubbing her back and occasionally looking in at a passage or two from the book Hinata had let Kurama borrow, which just so happened to be the first of the Icha Icha books written by his new sensei, Jiraiya. Naruto had yet to read them in any depth beyond the occasional sex scene. He had told himself he would buy both books after seeing them in Hinata's bedroom, but he hadn't got around to it.

"These books are amazing…" She commented turning to him with wide eyes similar to when she'd had her first ever taste of ramen.

"You really think so?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow as he worked a nonexistent knot in Kurama's back just enjoying the closeness. Kurama hadn't read a book in years. Not since she had shared his mother's senses. It was possible she would think any half decent book would be amazing. Naruto had honestly never thought in his entire life he would hear a woman say that the toad sage's smutty book was amazing, but Hinata seemed to enjoy it too, so he shouldn't be all that surprised. "Isn't it full of mindless sex and stuff? Judging by Kakashi-sensei's reaction and the way Ero-sennin acts I thought it would be just porn with little to no plot involved."

Kurama looked at him offended. It was as if he had just said her tail looked like an oversized orange sweeping broom. "You must be joking! This book is anything of the sort. It has romance, drama, a fight scene or two, conflict between friends and family, and so much more! There is certainly a lot of sex but it builds the story, it doesn't take away from it. I am only a hundred pages into it, but this is a lot better than the books your mother read. She thought the same things as you and stayed away from these books. Even Jiraiya's prototype work he sent your father, but trust me after five minutes you will see these are very engrossing."

She had a very foxy grin on her face that Naruto couldn't help but emulate. At hearing something like that he was considering buying the first two books sooner rather than later. It looked like he wasn't getting his hands on Hinata's copies any time soon.

His ears perked when he heard a single pair of footsteps approach the study. He figured it was probably Sakura or Ino. Those two were often hard at work around the house whether cleaning up or using training fields out back. Though today they had mostly snuck off into a guest room together or talked to Naruto as he recovered from his night with Tenten.

The doors to the study opened and Tenten entered with a smile on her face that matched the couple in the chair's foxy grins.

Naruto was quick to respond. "Hey there, Tenten-chan. Are you doing ok after last night? You were gone when I woke up on the couch this morning."

Tenten nodded. "I'm fine. I just had to open up the shop this morning, and it's a good thing I got there early because I had to clean up before my folks got home an hour ago." Her smile widened as she brought him into a hug kissing his lips for a full minute before she broke it gently. "I can't wait to introduce you to them. Although we can't tell them you proposed to me before you even met them. I think my dad would break your arms before he leads me down the aisle to a man he doesn't know."

Naruto chuckled nervously as the weapon mistress and Kurama giggled. "W-well that's good to hear. I'm glad they got home safe." He finally responded with a nervous grin "What are you doing here? I would think you would be home catching up with your parents."

"I was going to but…something came up…I left a shadow clone with them to explain a few things but I challenged their escort, that girl from the chunin exam, Temari, to a rematch. I know if I want to beat her tomorrow so I am going to need some hard training, and there is only one person I know that can help me progress the way I need to before tomorrow."

Naruto grinned and inhaled sharply so his chest puffed out. "Well Tenten-chan, you certainly came to the right place. Since you came for my help it would be rude to…"

"Actually Naruto-kun…I'm going to ask Hinata-chan to train me." The blond deflated as the girl continued while Kurama burst into laughter at his dejected look. Then quickly went back to her book to avoid the look he was giving her. "Well to be more accurate I would like Tsunade-sama to train me, but since Hinata is her apprentice, she knows some of Tsunade-sama's techniques that I need for my plan. Hopefully I'll be able to learn enough to actually use it before tomorrow morning."

The blond looked down at the ground sadly, but Tenten quickly and brought him into a loving hug and kissed his whiskered cheek. "Don't be like that. I need your help too. I kind of made a bet with Temari so I want you act as the referee for the match, but also…"

"Make sure the loser stays true to your agreement with the Saimin no Jutsu?" Naruto guessed. Tenten smiled and nodded. "…and what was this bet exactly?"

Naruto folded his arms sternly hoping it wasn't anything too extreme. He didn't want to think it would be anything like the 'punishments' Hinata seemed to be fond of since her personality shift, but the girls always seemed to surprise him.

Tenten however kept a straight face as she nonchalantly answered the question. "The bet was that whoever loses has to do exactly what the winner says. Due to some clever wording by me I'd have control for the whole day, but I'd be free after just one order if I chose to."

Naruto frowned lightly thinking that this had the potential to be just as bad as Hinata's punishments."Tenten… If you're going to order her to do something cruel or sexual…"

"I'm not!" She quickly defended herself. "I will admit alright I am a little sore from the Chunin exam, but I promise it will do nothing like that. I promise the worst I will do is make her wear a maid outfit for the day. After that I am considering us even. If she refuses what I ask her to do you can always decide if you approve before using the Saimin, and you can make her forget if it's that big of a deal to her."

Naruto sighed and looked at her seriously considering his options. "Last time I tried something like that Sakura's dominate persona broke apart. Which to a normal person like Temari wouldn't be a blessing in disguise like it was with Sakura. It would probably send her into a coma."

Tenten shook her head. "Really? Because Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan told me you just made her forget her orders instead of wiping out her memory, and what you had done then was a LOT more extreme than anything I have planned."

Naruto frowned at the memory of what that day had been like. He didn't like being reminded of what he had done in even that much detail.

Tenten didn't stop though. "Besides, just look at Sakura-chan. Now she is more happy than she has ever been since she's being who she really is, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>(with Sakura and Ino)<strong>

Ino purred as she turned her head towards the ceiling with closed eyes as she stood with one hand guiding the back of the head of her pink haired lover who was currently on her knees licking her mistress's pussy like Chouji at an all you can eat buffet. A moan escaped the blond's mouth. She so loved this feeling of trust, control, and passion that only Sakura could give to her.

She moaned as she looked down opening her eyes to see the pink haired girl ravaging her womanhood with her soft tongue. "How do I taste Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's response to the question was to place the Yamanaka's clitoris between her teeth and gently grind them across it from side to side Ino knew Sakura only really did this when she was incredibly horny. It had the effect of turning the young blond's nipples hard enough to cut diamonds.

Sakura took a moment away from Ino's clit to answer properly. "You are delicious, Mistress Ino. It's like fresh honey. I honestly couldn't be happier than right now." She moaned. The taste of her mistress's juices were far more delicious than any other girl's, and Naruto's cum was a close second.

Ino smiled and shoved the pink haired girl nose first into her pussy with her guiding hand. Hearing and feeling Sakura take a long sniff of her womanhood sent a pleasant shiver through her. "Sakura-chan you have been such a good girl lately. How about after you make me cum all over that pretty face of yours, you can take charge for about an hour? I think there might be a ball gag and strap on from when Yuna-neechan and I used this room a few days ago."

The pink haired girl smiled and redoubled her efforts, which made the Yamanaka moan contently as her legs buckled and grew weaker. The supports of her body were slowly being stripped away. She brought her other hand to the back of the former kunoichi's head pulling her into her snatch and bucked her hips gently unable to control herself.

"Sakura-chan…S-so close…S-s-so, so, so c-close…" She panted madly.

Sweat ran down her face as she felt her climax approach. When she finally came her vision blurred and went white at the edges. Cum exploded out of her onto Sakura's face covering her lover with her essence. Her vision returned to normal, and she slowly fell to her knees, eyes half lidded, mouth open and tongue lolling out as she panted in relief.

At that moment Sakura rose to her feet towering imperiously over Ino, smirking down at her like she had been the one in control all along. Like stading over Ino was her proper place. The cum all over her face dripping onto her maid uniform did nothing to lower the effect. Sakura had gone from submissive to dominant in one moment.

Ino shivered at the sudden reversal. Was this what Sakura felt like as she looked up at Ino? At any rate it was obvious to Ino that her lover was savouring the one hour of control.

"Come here, my pet, and take off my soiled panties…slowly." Sakura purred, making Ino moan in a way that to Sakura sounded like a kitten mewling. Ino followed orders reaching up and slowly hooking the kinky pink material obstructing her lover's pussy with one of her fingers on each side. She gently and deliciously slowly pulled them down while licking her lips.

"Yes, Mistress Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>(with Naruto and the others)<strong>

Naruto sighed lightly "Y-yeah, but that was a stroke of luck and you know it. You don't understand Tenten-chan. This is Gaara's sister. If something happens to her because of my jutsu how am I going to ever explain it to him? I…" He was silenced by a finger being placed over his mouth.

"Naruto-kun…listen to me." Tenten said gently. "You control the jutsu not the other way around. Nothing bad happened to Hinata-chan or Ino-chan or any of the other girls right? You have to be careful with your words. You learned that. What happened with Sakura was a mistake. Yes. You and Hinata were scared and confused, and in your rush you didn't even think your orders through. It ended in disaster, but luckily it led to the Sakura we all love being freed."

He looked down at the ground smiling ruefully, but Tenten cupped his chin and lifted it so she was looking him right in the eye

"My point is," Tenten continued. "Now that you know about the dangers of the Saimin no jutsu. You can avoid them. You just need to keep a level head in its use and not rush things. Then you won't have to go through what you did with Sakura-chan ever again."

Naruto's smile turned relieved as Tenten cupped his cheek with her hand and rubbed it gently across his whisker marks. "Thanks Tenten-chan…I guess it's not just your weapons that are sharp."

She giggled. "I had to inherit something from my mother." They shared a smile with one another and embraced in a hug. "The jutsu is a last resort anyway. I am positive Temari will stay true to her word if my parents like her, and you can be sure I will hold up my end of the bargain."

Naruto nodded and kissed her neck gently. "Then I will do it, but the second I see any collars or Temari striping then I am putting an end to it ok"

Tenten grinned. "Ok." The weapon mistress looked around. "So where is Hinata-chan anyway?"

"She is out in the back training." He thought for a minute then slapped his forehead as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Now that I think about it, I told her I would bring her a cup of green tea and some sandwiches for lunch! Why don't you head out. I will join you in a minute." Tenten nodded and waved before she left the study, heading towards the back garden.

Kurama lifted her gaze from her book and looked at the blond genin. "There is way to much drama in this place for my liking."

Naruto grinned at her. "Says the demon fox girl reading the smutty book that's apparently full of drama."

She just smirked and raised the book over her face and went back to reading. Naruto meanwhile just grinned and went to make those sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tenten)<strong>

As Tenten went from hallway to hallway towards the garden she still couldn't believe how large this place was. To think she was someday going to be Naruto's wife sharing this giant house with him. She was positive he would make an excellent father when the time came. Sure he could be a little flaky, clumsy, and dense, but lately he was growing out of it.

She closed her eyes for a moment to imagine herself older with a noticeably pregnant stomach and two children holding her hands, a boy and a girl, while Naruto just as old and even more handsome than he was now wrapping an arm around her, guiding her back into the house. Another image followed with Naruto and the two children pressing their ears to her stomach to hear the newest addition to their family kick gently. She prayed life would be like that some day, but first she had to fulfill her dream of being the strongest kunoichi since Tsunade. The first step was just moments away.

She was confident her parents would be accepting of the blond. They had never shown any hatred towards him, and in fact they seemed disappointed with how people had treated the boy. Having a demon that killed your friends and family sealed inside him or not, people were still hurting a defenseless child. An orphan from the very same attack no less. Someone that didn't know love, and didn't understand why everyone hated him. They would be happy when Tenten told her of their relationship. Of course she was going to avoid telling them about the proposal and the sex so she could avoid a lecture about moving too fast.

Tenten wondered though, if it would be weird helping to take care of the other girls' children. Raising Hinata or Kiyaki's children as if they were her own, perhaps before she had ay children of her own. She would like to think everyone would be one big happy family, and she was sure they could do it. Sharing the burden hopefully no one will be over stressed. She had heard stories from her parents that she was a serious crier the second her mom and dad left her alone at night. Hopefully Kage Bunshins could help solve that problem.

Tenten smiled as she stepped through the still missing screen door out of the kitchen and saw Hinata doing the training exercises she had seen Neji perform dozens of times.

Hinata had her legs bent in a wide stance and thrust her open palms out, one at a time. She spoke up hearing someone enter behind her. "Is it lunch time already, Naruto-kun?" She questioned thinking the person was her favourite blond.

Tenten smiled. "Guess again." Hinata turned, telltales of sweat on her brow and lightly panting. "…and he's way late if he was supposed to be bringing you lunch. It's nearly four. He is getting sandwiches for you now."

She smiled. "Sounds like we both lost track of time… I have been training all day, moving between my clans techniques and Tsunade-sensei's teachings. I am still trying to incorporate her strength enhancing chakra technique into the gentle fist attack style, but it is only properly effective with basic punches and kicks so far. Taijutsu styles that don't require much focus because of the level of concentration that goes into the technique."

Hinata wiped her brow with a towel nearby. "I've decided to try focusing the gentle fist on the enemy's chakra points for the majority of the time. Then the moment before the attack hits I shift focus to the technique instead. It makes the gentle fist far more devastating. Judging from the damage I have done on my tests this tactic could rupture or permanently destroy the struck chakra point and damage surrounding bone and organs…I think my hand actually went _through_ one of Naruto-kun's shadow clones before it popped out of existence."

Hinata turned and walked past the weapon mistress to a nearby bench where she picked up a notebook filled with writing and a pen. She jotted down some information as she continued. "Yesterday my fastest switch time was…four point three seconds…and today was…three point nine… it's slow progress but its something. If I could just get my timing below one second, maybe I can try using both the gentle fist and the strength enhancing chakra at the same time, but for now I will have to use this method."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the girl surprised she was putting such attention to detail and dedication into merging the best of her clan's fighting style and her new sensei's teachings. Most would choose between one or the other. "Soooo…I guess you're going to be busy the whole day, huh?"

"I guess…but I can put it off. If it's to help a friend in need." Hinata smiled gently at her chocolate haired friend. "So what's up?"

Tenten rubbed the back of her head as she relayed to Hinata everything that happened after she left this morning and went home, from her receiving the letter from her parents and cleaning the shop, to having lunch and challenging Temari. She purposely left out how she and Naruto spent their night together or how the weapon mistress was caught with her hand in the cookie jar by her soon to be opponent. Right now she didn't need any playful teasing. Time was of the essence.

"So let me get this straight you want me to teach you a few things… More specifically techniques that Tsunade-sensei has thought me…even more specifically the strength enhancing jutsu?" Tenten nodded resolutely.

"I know it's asking a lot, but please train me, Hinata-chan. I swear I will take full responsibility if you get into trouble with Tsunade-sama." Tenten looked the Hyuuga hard in the eye with a determined gaze. "Please, I will endure whatever you can dish out, and I will take whatever punishment Tsunade-sama gives me, but that jutsu if vital to defeating Temari and her wind jutsu. I already lost to her once. I don't want to lose to her again, and hey if you really don't want me to know it you can always just have Naruto wipe it from my mind with the Saimin."

Tenten tried her best not to beg, but she couldn't have been more obvious if she got on her knees. Hinata had to think about it. She didn't want to get into trouble with Tsunade. She enjoyed learning under the Hokage, and Tsunade was very nice to her as well. Tsunade didn't hesitate in the harshness in her training which was always a good thing, and Shizune was also very helpful, but she also had a friend in need. In the end Hinata couldn't just turn her back on Tenten. Especially not now that she and Tenten had become such close friends in the the last few weeks.

The formerly shy Hyuuga sighed heavily. "Ok…I will teach you the jutsu. Even with just the basics it should be functional for what I think you have planned. Assuming we work into the night." Hinata turned around and saw the sun still high in the sky then nodded. "We should have just enough time…and don't worry I wont ask Naruto-kun to make you forget. Don't use it in front of Tsunade-sensei or anyone who may report it to her though. That way I won't have to answer any tough questions. You owe me big time for this. Got it?"

Tenten beamed and nodded with zero hesitation.

Hinata nodded back going over the plan for the one day training session in her head. "I am sure you will pick this up quickly. It may require me to give you some chakra control exercises, but that shouldn't be a problem…Well, unless you plan to use any taijutsu fighting styles I don't know about."

Tenten shook her head. "I know some advanced taijutsu thanks to Gai-sensei and Lee, but I mostly rely on my long distance weapons, and I have a little practice with kenjutsu. None of that is part of the plan for this fight though."

"That's good. It means, unlike me, you won't have to switch between fighting styles and the strengthening technique to use its full effectiveness. Knowing how good you are with weapons throwing using them is already second nature so you can concentrate on sustaining the jutsu." The chocolate haired girl smiled. That was certainly true. That meant she could make progress a little bit faster than Hinata if she was able to manage the chakra control necessary.

"Can we get started right now?" The moment Tenten finished the question Naruto entered the backyard with a plate full of sandwiches and three cups of green tea for them.

Hinata smiled towards the blond and her stomach growled in defiance to Tenten's request making the Hyuuga heiress giggled gently. "How about you let me fill my stomach before we start training?" With a nod and a giggle from the weapon mistress they made their way to Naruto to enjoy the late lunch together.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Temari)<strong>

Temari sighed as she looked around the strange village as she slunk back to Juu, Maru and Tenten's home. She had been speaking with Tsunade and a hastily called village council including the heads of clans, as well as a small contingent from the civilian council. For five hours they had gone over how Suna intended to compensate for the damage to Konoha and the loss of not only shinobi and civilians but their previous honored Hokage.

None of them gave any obvious hostile glares to the genin from Suna. They had to act professionally in this due to the importance of the meeting. Though the clan heads were better disciplined than the civilians. Temari didn't blame them one bit though. She was from a village that they had an alliance with and Konoha had invited them into their homes for the Chunin exam. Then Suna stabbed them in the back by joining forces with Orochimaru for the invasion. She hadn't taken any lives that day, but many of her fellow Suna shinobi had, and those that were still alive today regretted their actions. However, in the shinobi world saying sorry just isn't enough.

Temari had explained that all of Suna were deeply sorry for what they had done in their betrayal though that probably didn't mean much since in the eyes of Konoha they just sent a lone genin to say that, even if she was the deceased Kazekage's daughter.

Temari had been given strict instructions by the temporary council in what they were proposing to give Konoha and they had written everything down for her that she should accept or decline on their behalf in the orders that had come when she was just outside Konoha. In Suna decisions had been made by the Kazekage and there had been no council like the one in Konoha. So the village's power structure was like a chicken with it's head cut off after her father's death. It had been just before Temari left that the council had been formed by her sensei Baki and a group of other veteran jounin. They were unaccustomed to the level of power and importance that now fell upon them. They didn't yet know how to respond properly to their shinobi, and morale was extremely low after their losses in the failed invasion.

First she offered the renewed treaty between the two villages. That was accepted almost immediately with only two nay's, and the Hokage had glared those hands down before the vote was even final. The second request was to request Konoha ninja to stay in Suna until the next Kazekage could be chosen so Konoha could be sure that the next Kazekage wouldn't repeat the mistake of his predecessor. It also served as a show of weakness as Suna needed all the help it could get after the heavy losses it had suffered.

This took longer to discuss. Some were unafraid to mention a possible trap for the shinobi sent to observe the village despite the blond fan user being in earshot. She calmed herself since she knew that they had a point, and was glad Tsunade was there to stop such spreading of fictitious plots. The majority eventually agreed. It was decided to send three teams of ANBU and an eight man team of Chunin as an initial force. The naysayers seemed to approve, glad that there are no inexperienced genin in the group who would be lost in the event of an ambush.

The third and final attempt to strengthen relations with Konoha to be offered freely was to allow them access to the secret and secure trade routes that went along the land of wind and stretched beyond country boarders allowing merchants access to safe roads where they would not be accosted by bandits or even enemy ninja as they were hidden. The paths had long been a secret of Suna, but now they needed an ally more than they needed their secret.

These routes had been created by the Sandaime Kazekage shortly before he mysteriously disappeared before the third ninja war broke out. Using a very powerful earth jutsu he created very stable tunnels that never collapsed even under the ocean of sand in the desert. These secret underground trade routes were why Suna was so successful with trading materials without damage to the merchandise. Temari handed the Hokage a map of the elemental countries with the tunnels locations drawn over them. Tsunade asked if new tunnels could be created to connect the two villages that would allow safe travel and an evacuation route if the worst were to happen. It seemed that Tsunade was dead set on accepting this condition and didn't allow any argument as she approved it without asking for a vote.

Once Temari had passed on Suna's proposals for peace which were all thankfully accepted. She was bombarded with additional requests to help strengthen the alliance between the villages along with outrageously one sided requests from some of the civilians such as ten percent of the Suna's ninja tools being handed over to Konoha, or a debt of one million ryo to be payed from Suna's future earnings.

Some of the Ninja clans asked more tactfully about information that Suna had on other villages. As the invasion showed that Suna had contacts that Konoha did not. However it was proposals like this that the Suna council made very clear she was not to entertain at all. They would not give away sources of information. It would make the village seem too weak and some of their sources would doubtless abandon them if they suspected their information would be passed on to Konoha. They couldn't afford to give up anything that would weaken Suna in the long run.

Thankfully each of these options only got two or three raised hands with no support from the Hokage. Suna and Konoha were supposed to be equals and allies now, not a subjugated country under the boot-heel of a more powerful one. Suna had been more devastated by the invasion than Konoha was with the losses their forces took, and if they didn't want to be targeted by the other hidden villages they had to stand together to support each other's weaknesses.

The one additional provision that was decided on today was when Tsunade proposed that Konoha should be given recipes and samples of Suna's various poisons. They were famous for the amount of devastation they had caused in the last war. Konoha had only survived because of Tsunade's adept ability with antidotes. If Konoha were to have them as well even their depleted shinobi force would be stronger than it had been. Temari thought for a moment and nodded remembering it was one of the possible proposals Chiyo-sama had mentioned in her written orders. The meeting was finally called to an end and would resume five days from now so more proposals could be prepared and more delegates from Suna could arrive.

Once it was over and everyone began to leave the big breasted Hokage called Temari up to speak to her personally. She explained that as a Suna kunoichi Temari may be in danger of some kind from some of the more closed minded people of Konoha and offered her a Konoha headband to replace her Suna one so she could blend in saving herself any trouble, but Temari declined the offer saying she was a representative of her village and would wear her headband proudly instead of taking the easy way out. Tsunade smiled and asked that she just not harm any civilians that gave her any problems. The ninja should know better, but she was given permission to defend herself in any way needed if it came to that.

Temari had said she was more than capable then, but now she wasn't all that sure when walking back through the darkening streets. When she had first entered the village she hadn't noticed too many nasty looks, but she was in the company of individuals as well respected as Juu and Maru. The effect had been lessened just by their presence and her non-attention, but now she was seeing the full effect her headband was having on the citizens of Konoha.

People glared openly at her like the symbol itself was a powerful beacon. Even ten year olds who had lost friends or parents glared at her. Seeing that amount of hate in a child's eyes disturbed her, and reminded her forcibly of growing up with Garra. She was beginning to understand what her brother went through for years being looked at like this wherever he went.

She quickly made it to Maru and Juu's shop, sighing in relief that she had gotten here before she got rotten tomatoes thrown at her. If she dared remain in public for any longer she was sure it wouldn't have taken long.

As she passed the clone of Tenten still manning the shop Temari suddenly felt the tiredness of the day hit her all at once. Arriving at the village from the inn a few miles off and going through the arduous five hour meeting with the council, Temari hadn't realized just how tired she was until right that moment.

The meal Tenten's clone had spent all day making was long cold, and the last good sleep she could recall lately was back in Kiri, and while the water filled bed in the hotel had been amusing and comfortable they had nothing on a nice real bed. Even then she had only gotten four or five hours of fitful sleep because she tended to twist and turn and the waterbed couldn't help making loud noises at every turn.

As much as she would have liked to talk to Juu or even Tenten some more before going to bed she wanted more to rest her tired body. Especially as she remembered the match she had agreed to tomorrow with Tenten. She quietly passed the kitchen and prepared to go up the stairs to the room where Juu had told her during lunch she would be staying, but before her foot could gently land on the first step she heard Tenten's voice from the kitchen.

"…So… yeah … I'm dating Naruto-kun." The next sound Temari heard was Juu moving out of her chair, and judging by the sound of it Tenten was trying to escape the tight hug her mother was giving her. "Not too hard! I'll pop."

"Hoho, Tenten-chan that's wonderful! You should have written to us and told us that you were dating beforehand, but I am so proud of you." She pulled back slightly from the hug to look Tenten in the eye. "You have done so much growing up since we left. You took care of the shop all by yourself, and it excelled. You learned a jounin level jutsu, and continued your training at the same time. You even have a boyfriend! We must arrange something so we can meet with Naruto. Perhaps dinner with the entire family and Temari-chan in three days?"

"I am sure Naruto-kun will be alright with it. He can't do much these days besides training since he is the only one left in his team. Did I tell you that he is awaiting training from one of the Sannin? Jiraiya the toad sage." The parents looked at each other and smiled. They never imagined another student would ever earn that old pervert's attention.

Temari peaked in and saw the joy filled look on all of the family's faces, and she had to admit she felt a tinge of jealously in her chest. The way they laughed and smiled with each other about someone that they cared so deeply for finding happiness must be a wonderful feeling. Temari had also had a loving mother and father, but the day Gaara was born and her mother died had changed all that. Temari only had three years together with her mother and her happy father, but today the blond could barely remember what it was like or recall any memory of her mother's face. It was so long ago.

She was ashamed to admit even to herself of hating Gaara for the first few years of his life. She constantly blame him for her mother's death, and her father's slow turn to coldness, but she had long since left those feelings behind her. Her father became more and more distant as he tried to focus more on Gaara's development for the sake of the village. When it was threatened with budget cuts from the wind daimyo he had just refocused even more on Garra, but ultimately he believed he had failed to make Gaara the savior of the village. So he became its ultimate weapon. By the end of her father's life Garra's sanity was questionable at best, but even then he relied on Garra as their only hope in the invasion. His other children became little more than tools in helping along that duty.

He may have never been there for her or her brothers, but the blond missed her father. Now seeing Tenten so happy with a loving family, and people in her life that loved her so deeply like Naruto, began to open a wound she thought she had sealed forever.

Lowering her gaze, she silently ascended the stairs and made her way to the guest room where she found her bags. Closing the door gently behind her she stripped down into a simple pair of nightclothes then soundlessly went to bed wishing she could have someone that can would make her happy like what the weapon mistress. Trying to ignore the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tenten and her parents)<strong>

Juu smiled at the clone of her daughter still happy at the good news, and suddenly remembered something from earlier. "Tenten-chan, what was the clan business you were talking about during lunch?"

The clone of Tenten rubbed the back of her head nervously only now remembering it. "Oh…yeah…" She began nervously. How in the world do you tell your parents your new boyfriend is the son of the fourth Hokage and the heir of two clans that will have to one day have children with more than just you? There was no way. So she didn't beat around the bush or sugar coat things. She told them the truth. "Well, mom…dad…you see while you were gone…"

She told them everything minus a few details that would definitely get her and Naruto on her parent's bad side. If she told them the truth about her new ring or things like the Naruto Fangirls her parents would thing Naruto was just using her. Tenten knew he wouldn't ever be like that, but they didn't know or understand Naruto like she did.

When she mentioned Naruto was the son of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Tenten saw her father sigh and hand his wife fifty ryo which she happily accepted with a superior smile on her face. She patted her husbands back, and they didn't say anything, but Tenten guessed they made a bet some time ago about Naruto's origins that her mother had just won.

Her mother had once told her that back in her younger days she tried to become a ninja, but failed her sensei's test after the graduation exam. She was taken out of the program, and her would-be sensei found her an apprenticeship instead. She still kept a close friendship with her friends from that time who had made it, and often gave them a discount. She had admitted to having a crush on her classmate Minato. Tenten had a feeling she was soon going to be enduring a lot of teasing for liking his son.

"I see." Her mother said as Tenten finished. "So this means you will have to share Naruto with a bunch of other girls someday, and not just Hinata, Kiyaki, and this older civilian, Kurama? All of you will have to bare his children and raise them together with him?"

Her daughter nodded her chocolate head her eyes downcast at the tone in her mother's voice. It did sound a little bad when you said it like that.

"I see. Well, if you really love this boy then you can stay with him, but this makes our dinner all the more important." Tenten gulped at her mother's serious tone. "You must bring him over, and if we decided he is just using you or any girl only for his own sexual pursuits, we will make his life a living hell. Isn't that right Maru-kun?"

Her husband nodded and cracked his knuckles. It seemed he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

Tenten nodded, but sweat trickled down her forehead. It was every parent's natural response so she didn't bother saying stuff like, 'you just don't understand' or defend Naruto. He would have to do that himself. Her word wouldn't change the situation until they sat down with Naruto and judged him for themselves.

If he thought dinner with Hinata's parents was awkward and uncomfortable just wait till he got a load of her parents. Her dad would probably bring one of his katanas to the dinner table to cut his steak just to unnerve Naruto, and a threat to his manhood or two were a given. It was mean, but Tenten couldn't help but smile internally as she imagined the look on his face.

Juu's smile returned. "I am glad your so understanding Tenten-chan, but let's think about that later. What are you going to do now?"

The clone thought for a moment. "Well the boss is training with Hinata tonight for her match with Temari tomorrow. So I guess I will wait for her to send another clone to be with you guys. Then I can pop, and she will know everything I know."

The mother nodded just as the replacement clone walked in. "Hey there! The boss figured you were nearly ready to pop and sent me to take your place. Is everything ok?"

The first clone nodded. "Yeah, everything is ok on my end." She got up and hugged her parents kissing their cheeks. "It was great seeing you guys."

The clone then popped out of existence leaving behind only a puff of white smoke.

The second clone smiled at her parents and hugged them. "Now I know why she looked so nervous when I came in. Why don't I make us all a nice cup of hot tea, and you guys can tell me all about the sights you saw?"

Her father chuckled. "We weren't on holiday to a foreign country, Tenten-chan, but I guess we did see some interesting sights."

The clone brought the tea to them, and they smiled, laughed and shared stories like a normal family. Though the parents were doing most of the talking since Tenten had already told them all she could about her time while they were away.

When the clock chimed midnight the couple finally realized how tired they were. Even after their third cup of tea, and went to bed leaving Tenten's clone to make sure the shop was all locked up before she popped out of existence. Positive the original would appreciate the nice memories during her grueling training session especially after how much the first clone had been worrying about her parent's reaction. She was confident she would win against Temari, but only tomorrow would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Temari)<strong>

Temari turned over as she woke from a fitful sleep. She heard Maru and Juu speaking softly as they passed her room. They were discussing Tenten's situation. Temari wasn't sure why they sounded so worried when earlier they were ecstatic, but she couldn't make out any details as the couple entered their room.

Thinking about Tenten and Naruto brought Temari out of her worry over her own family, back to Tenten screaming on the couch as she brought herself to orgasm. Her hand experimentally trailed down her stomach into her pajama pants. She had only had a few experiences with masturbating. There always seemed to be something more important going on, and it wasn't like there was anyone special for her. There were some good looking boys in Suna, but usually their opinion of Garra bled over into their opinion of her family.

She awkwardly unbuttoned her top and massaged her left breast as she had seen Tenten do. It felt odd, but good. She brought her hand out of her panties and instead focused on her breasts, unbuttoning the shirt entirely to give her better access. It felt good to play with her breasts, but nothing that would make her scream out like Tenten had. She returned one hand to panties and awkwardly stuck a finger inside herself. It mostly felt weird. She was slightly damp, but the nail of her finger scratched her insides as she clumsily thrust it in and out.

The pleasure was enough for her to keep going. Her palm brushed her clit as it poked out from its hood, and her hips bucked at the jolt of pleasure. She refocused her efforts on the tiny bundle of nerves and in no time she was gushing cum into her panties. It still didn't compare to what she had seen in the living room this afternoon, but she was relaxed enough to get to sleep now.

Kicking off the soiled pajama bottoms and panties Temari rolled over wondering what she had done wrong, and how she could ever match the display Tenten had put on that afternoon. Inexplicably an image of Naruto flashed in her mind, and Temari felt the flow of liquid start again. Turning back onto her back she let her hand travel downwards once again.

Keeping Naruto's smiling face in mind the first touch of her outer lips sent a shock through her. She imagined it was his hand and not hers. He would be more sure. Not hesitant like she had been. She confidently thrust into herself again adjusting the angle to avoid scratching herself. With Naruto's face in her mind she was reduced to a panting mess in a matter of minutes.

Continuing to thrust into herself Temari went back to mauling her chest. Imagining Naruto's strong fingers she tightened her grip and two of her fingers trapped a nipple between them. She moaned at the feeling and did it again on purpose. She shuddered as another orgasm ran through her stronger than before.

As she lay on her back panting Temari blushed at the fact that she had just masturbated to her rival's boyfriend, and it had made it so much better. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered what it would be like if there was a boy she actually liked. Maybe it was time to start trying the dating thing. She did have five days before her next meeting with the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Shino Omake<strong>

Training with her team again almost seemed like a break for Hinata after her grueling training with Tsunade. It was her first session back after making her relationship with Naruto public and getting some time off. Kurenai-sensei wasn't easy on them, but her idea of hard and Tsunade's idea of hard were two entirely different things. When Kurenai let them go at noon Kiba rushed off bragging about meeting his new civilian girlfriend for lunch.

Hinata was sad to see him go. She had wanted to catch up with her teammates, and Kiba seemed much better at getting Shino to talk than she was. Then again she hadn't really tried starting a conversation with him since she got her new attitude.

"Do you want to go get lunch, Shino-kun? We haven't had a chance to talk in a while," Hinata asked her stoic teammate with a friendly smile. For some reason he had seemed even more distant than usual today.

"I do not think that would be a good idea, Hinata-san," Shino said turning away from the girl. "Because your boyfriend may not appreciate you associating with someone like me." He jumped away leaving the formerly shy girl shocked at his coldness. Shino was normally stoic but never cold. Had she done something to anger the boy? In the past Hinata would have run away crying. Now she got angry.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Shino)<strong>

Minute tears threatened to spill from the corner of the boy's eyes as he jumped across the trees away from Hinata. He knew that he had messed up. He'd had a crush on the Hyuuga heiress for months, but he had not had the courage to come out and say anything. People didn't realize that he was just as shy as she had been until just recently.

The day she had shown up to team training in her new outfit five weeks ago he had almost creamed his pants. He had been useless in training that day. Not only Hinata, but Kiba had beaten him in taijutsu sparring, without Akamaru. Why did the bouncing of her breasts drive him so crazy? The kikai bugs in his body had buzzed irritably at his increased heart rate. Hinata had come right up next to him to ask what was wrong.

He had almost blushed.

It would have been quite a feat since most of his blood had been replaced by symbiotic insects that fed off of his chakra. He cursed the bugs for making him a freak, but immediately regretted it. Partially because they decided to buzz in irritation, but mostly because he truly did love bugs. He had been raised to respect and cherish his different species of bugs, and he did gladly. He collected new ones in his spare time. He cared for them meticulously. However, this meant that he had no interactions with normal people.

Luckily the extremely tight clothes had been a rare occurrence since that day. However even Hinata's most modest new outfit showed off more of her curves that Shino had even dreamed about before.

He started out of his thoughts as he detected a familiar pheromone signature coming towards him quickly. It was the female kikaichu he had placed on Hinata. He had them on all of his teammates, of course. He sped up to avoid the confrontation that his rash words had caused, but Hinata was determined to catch him it seemed. Resigning himself to a tongue lashing he turned to face the oncoming kunoichi.

Instead of being asked for an explanation or confronted by the crying girl like he expected, he was knocked out by a single punch to the face that sent him flying into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>(Training Grounds)<strong>

Shino's body landed in the dirt at Naruto's feet in a cloud of dust. Being in the middle of a spar with Ino at the time Naruto stumbled over the body and tumbled headlong until he was resting at the blond kunoichi's feet. He groaned as she knelt with one knee on his chest flashing him her purple panties and pressed a kunai to his throat.

"That's twice I've beaten you, Naruto-kun," Ino purred seductively. "Next time do I win a prize?"

Naruto moaned at the thought. From his position below Ino he could see the cord of Sakura's vibrator trailing out of her panties. "Sakura, level ten," he ordered. The pink haired girl off to the side slid the control up to the maximum level obediently, and Ino rolled off of him with a moan.

Before he could do anything else Hinata landed next to Shino's body still steaming with rage. She pointed a shaking finger at the body.

"He's broken. Fix him," Hinata demanded heatedly, before irritably adding, "You still lost, by the way."

Naruto face-faulted at the jab just has he had stood up, but soon picked himself up and approached his girlfriend to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Holding her close ha asked her softly what was wrong.

"He said you wouldn't like me associating with him." A tear escaped her eyes as she was held by her boyfriend. "Why would he say something like that? You've never been anything but nice to him. Haven't you?"

A glare suddenly was cast his direction, and Naruto gulped. Hinata was scary when she was mad.

"O-of course, Hinata-chan. Why don't we find out for ourselves what's wrong?" Naruto suggested nervously. If Hinata decided it was his fault Shino was acting strange he didn't know what would happen, and he certainly didn't want to find out.

The indigo haired kunoichi nodded against his chest, and Naruto turned to where Shino lay to prepare the Saimin no Jutsu. He froze when he saw what was happening behind him. Sakura was straddling Ino pinning the girl's knees to either side of her chest, presenting Sakura with full access to the blond. The pink haired girl was taking full advantage of that access by plunging three fingers into the blond's sopping wet pussy.

"You're going to be punished for this later Sakura-chan!" Ino moaned, but she wasn't fighting the girl fingering her womanhood. She was rubbing her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

"I can't wait Mistress," Sakura responded and added a fourth finger to her lover's pussy.

Naruto was staring for a full minute before Hinata stepped on his foot to bring his attention back to the matter at hand. "There's time for that later. For now worry about what's wrong with Shino-kun."

"Yes, Hinata-chan. Sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto stepped over Shino's body so he could turn his back on the lovers. The action didn't make it any better as he still heard Ino's moans as she described exactly what she was going to do to Sakura. "**Saimin no Jutsu!**"

"…I'll eat your pussy until you cry for me to stop…" Ino's voice drifted over them.

Naruto coughed violently as he swallowed a bit of drool then said with authority, "Shino wake up." The boy's opened. "Stand up so I can talk to you."

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Shino said in his regular voice. Naruto sweat-dropped, he had never noticed how close the people he put under hypnosis sounded to the bug ninja's regular monotone until right now.

"Why did you say something so mean to Hinata-chan when she asked you to go to lunch?" The blond haired ninja asked sternly.

"…Then you'll return the favor as I finger your clit…"

"Because of you, Naruto-sama." Shino's response was simple but unhelpful. Naruto started sweating as Hinata cracked her knuckles.

"But why does our relationship have anything to do with teammates having lunch?" Naruto spoke hurriedly, hoping to get an answer that would absolve him in his girlfriend's eyes.

"I did not think you would like having someone who is in love with your girlfriend eating alone with her." Naruto and Hinata's jaws dropped as they stared at the stoic teen. Had they just said what they thought he said?

"…Pound your pussy for at _least _three hours…"

"Could you repeat that?" Hinata and Naruto both said at once.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Naruto nearly face-faulted again.

"Ask a stupid question…" He muttered. Seeing the look of true concern on Hinata's face Naruto quickly said, "Follow the orders of everyone here as if they were my own. Answer every question Hinata-chan has for you."

Shino's response was drowned out by Ino's orgasmic shout. Naruto couldn't help turning around to see the blond girl cum. Sakura had finished fingering her and was greedily lapping up the blond's cum. Ino's breasts were now exposed, the cloth of Ino's top wedged between them and her bandages unraveled so she could play with the soft flesh directly. Naruto groaned knowing he couldn't join in. He had a real problem to deal with.

"Was what you said true Shino-kun? Do you… love me?" Hinata asked tentatively. She had to be the most shocked of all. Shouldn't see know the signs of secret attraction? She had embodied them for long enough!

"Yes, I believe so, Hinata-sama." Shino's response came in that same bored tone. Hinata shook as tears cascaded down her face. She didn't want to hurt Shino, but she just didn't feel for him like that.

"How long have you liked Hinata-chan, Shino?" Naruto asked holding his girlfriend tightly as she cried silently.

"…use your tongue more…"

The answer came immediately, "I have always found her physically attractive. However it was not until the Chunin exams that I realized I cared for her as more than a very attractive female and a team mate. The dreams started at that time."

"What dreams Shino-kun?" Hinata had stopped crying. She would find a way to get through this and allow Shino to be happy. There had to be a way for him to find someone else.

"Dreams of saving you from your family. Of defeating Neji and having you thank me with sexual favors. I trained very hard in that month to defeat Neji, but Naruto-sama defeated him before I could." Shino replied in his deadpan. "I was very relieved when you did not do what you did in my dreams."

"What was that?" Naruto asked. His perverse side wondering what Shino's mind had come up with as a reward for beating Neji when he was in full Fate-Is-Everything mode.

"Hinata-sama would declare her love for the victor for defeating Neji while sinking to her knees in the center of the arena to pleasure him." Shino began explaining in detail exactly what dream-Hinata had done to him.

"…You're supposed to kiss the girl you're fucking…"

Hinata blushed at the very thought of doing it in front of all those people. Hinata had never thought Shino would have dirty dreams like these, but she was realizing that he was an ordinary teenage boy no matter how stoic he was.

Shino continued over the noise ignoring the blushing girl."…After I ejaculated you would strip off your stained clothes so I could admire your beautiful body…"

"STOP! I get the idea." Hinata stopped him from recounting his sexual fantasies to them. "Are you sure I'm the only girl for you Shino-kun?"

"…I am Ino-chan. Just not your lips... Well, not your face…"

"No, Hinata-sama." The bug shinobi replied. "In truth you are the only girl near my age that I know. I have never been good at… socializing. Perhaps there are many other women out there for me. Kurenai-sensei is extremely attractive to me, and the situation behind you is quite alluring. However you are the only one who has caused these feelings in me."

Hinata sighed, at least there was hope for Shino. "Shino-kun, I love Naruto-kun with all of my heart. It's true that he is under the Clan Restoration act and takes other lovers, but that doesn't make me love him any less. I just don't feel like that about you. You deserve someone who can love you like I love Naruto-kun."

The boy she loved bent down and kissed her on the mouth sweetly.

Another orgasm wracked Ino's body in the background.

"That's right Shino! You need to be more social!" Naruto declared as he broke the kiss with the love of his life. "I want you to get out of your clan compound at least once a week to go out and socialize. Your bugs can survive for one night without you. If they can't get a clan member to take care of them, but get out there and find someone to love! You need to talk to more than just your clan and your teammates. Especially if you're going to try treating Hinata the way you did today. Ummm... Which I also order you to not do."

Naruto ordered Shino to forget about the events of the day since the end of their team practice and his use of the Saimin no Jutsu. The blond ordered Shino to return home before the Saimin no jutsu broke, and then he would be free to go about his day.

"Do you think those orders are a good idea Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked unsure about the way the situation had played out. "You didn't ask him not to love me…"

"What could possibly go wrong? He's just socializing a little," Naruto responded joyfully. The bug shinobi really did need to get out more. "…and how he feels is his own. Would you have had me tell you to forget about the boy you love?" Hinata shook her head emphatically. "Now how about some lunch, Hinata-chan?"

"Where did you want to go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied with a naughty smile.

Naruto's grin split his face as he turned his girlfriend to the two resting lovers behind them. "I was thinking of a little place I know called Ino-chan. Small portions but very tasty, and you can't beat the presentation."

"Can we get dessert at Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"It's a bit of a walk, but anything for you, my love." Shino already forgotten, Naruto and Hinata advanced toward the bound girl.

* * *

><p><strong>(What Could Possible Go Wrong?)<strong>

Shino entered the brothel and turned to the hostess. "I have been informed that men come here to be social. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are, Shinobi-san." The raven haired hostess said in a soft breathy voice that had been coached to make men bend to her will.

Shino didn't even notice the small attempt at seduction. His mind was racing. He had no idea why he had decided to leave most of his insects with one of the lower clan members to go out 'socializing,' but with how he was currently feeling about Hinata he was regretting it. Getting to know people only led to heartache. The very thought terrified him.

The woman assessed him with a small smile. " You are aware that there will be a small fee, are you not?"

"You may charge the Aburame clan head. Because I am his son." Shino deadpanned in his awkward speech pattern through his shock. _"Why am I here? What do I do? Do they expect me to carry the conversation? Can I just listen? I'm good at listening." _He was babbling in his own mind. To take his mind off his nervousness he examined the hostess.

She was a beautiful woman with ebony hair that fell just past her neck. She had slightly too much makeup for his tastes but her bright red lipstick drew his eyes as her mouth turned upwards into a smile that he couldn't quite believe was all genuine. It did not reach her chocolate eyes. She thrust out her chest slightly and Shino's eyes were drawn to her well rounded breasts. The dress the woman wore must be illegal.

"Very well, Aburame-sama. We will be sure to include a… special service for you." Shino swore he could see her pointed nipples through the filmy red fabric. He was unable to take a second look however as the hostess grabbed his hand lightly and led him further into the building. "This way, Aburame-sama."

The young ninja was glad that he had sunglasses to hide his eyes as they examined the beautiful woman in front of him. The dress had no back and it was painfully obvious to him that she was not wearing a bra. Her milky skin was visible all the way down past her waist. The fabric finally reappeared to stretch tightly across her round ass. Illegal, it had to be. That was the only explanation.

As she led him into the building they passed several seating areas, some occupied, some not. Through open doors Shino could see men drinking sake with their arms around beautiful women. Their laughter echoed in the halls. Many of the doors were closed and odd noises Shino couldn't identify escaped the rooms, but for the most part they were drowned out by the sounds of drunken patrons' laughter.

"All of our girls have been trained to care for any and all needs." The hostess said in her demure voice. His attention snapped right back to her, forgetting about the odd sounds as she spoke. "What service do you wish to enjoy tonight Aburame-sama?"

"I'm afraid I have no experience. I am looking for an entire night of socializing. I believe in that time I could be taught many things… What should I call you Hostess-san?" Shino asked. He felt stupid for having waited so long to ask the woman her name, but he had been distracted by his fear at the odd situation and mesmerized by her form.

The beautiful woman smiled at him. This time it seemed to reach her eyes if only barely. "My name is Sachiko Tobakamei, Aburame-sama. As such an important customer you may call me Sachiko. Tell me Aburame-sama, is this your first time 'socializing'?" The playful tone to her voice did more to him than her breathy attempt at seduction. If Shino could blush he would be red as a tomato right now.

"You may call me Shino, Sachiko-san." The brown haired ninja returned her polite gesture as Sachiko led him into a sitting room at the very back of the building. "However as far as socializing is concerned beyond a few attempts in the academy when I was very young I have not had any experience. Working with my squad is the closest I have become with others in many years."

The raven haired beauty froze as she closed the door behind them. "Shino-kun… when you say 'socialize' you actually mean socialize don't you?" At the boy's confused look and nod Sachiko knew she had made a huge mistake. She had assumed as the son of a clan head he was here for the 'full service.' The room she had taken him to was used exclusively by wealthy men who had very expensive tastes.

Normally she hated bringing men to this room. She hadn't felt so horrible about it this time since Shino was actually the correct age for the girls.

A door at the back of the room slid open before Sachiko could say anything else, and a line of girls aged twelve to fourteen wearing transparent white robes and skimpy panties demurely walked into the room. A line of blood escaped from the bushy haired boy's nose beside her as they filed in, but he surreptitiously wiped it away with the speed of a shinobi. He turned to the hostess to avoid looking at the line of nearly naked girls.

"There may have been a slight mistake Shino-kun… " Sachiko trailed off and paled as a well dressed man followed the girls into the room.

"A mistake Sachiko-chan? What could that be?" The man's voice held no hint of a threat, but Sachiko had worked here long enough to know that the genial appearing man was anything but.

"Nothing, Owner," the raven haired woman said weakly. Defying the Owner would do none of them any good. Sachiko had seen too many girls disappear to even think of defying the slightly pudgy man who's kind smile had ruined her life. "I was simply informing Aburame-sama of our procedures."

"I think I can take care of that." The owner of the brothel said enthusiastically with that kind smile that she hated. "You just run along back to the front to greet more customers for me."

"I would _prefer _it if Sachiko were the one to explain." For the first time emotion entered Shino's voice. A hint of anger at the condescending manner the man treated Sachiko. He had a bad feeling about this man. His kikai bugs became agitated as they detected the smiling man emitting tiny amounts of chakra. Pulsing it in an irregular rhythm that he would not have detected without the bugs. "…and would you stop pulsing your chakra at me? It is distracting."

The smile faltered for a moment until it snapped back into place just as genuine as it had ever seemed. The pulses stopped as the owner of the building spoke once again. "Very well, Aburame-sama. Sachiko, go ahead. I have business I need to attend to anyway…" To Sachiko it was the closest to panic she had ever seen the owner. "There's a new girl who needs training."

Rage flared in Sachiko before she quickly controlled it. That meant that another girl who had graduated from the ninja academy had given up on finding a useful career. They may have failed the team exam, or just decided that they weren't cut out for killing, but most of those girls ended up at a place like this. The ninja academy didn't provide skills useful in everyday life. Most girls couldn't simply become qualified merchants. They either had to work jobs with no skill requirements or find a man.

Men like the Owner would approach these girls and give them an opportunity to earn enough money to live the rest of their lives in a single year if they just sign a contract. Most of the girls ended up in life long servitude to these men traded between them like animals. Some escaped by making clients fall in love with them, or forcing them into marriage by becoming pregnant.

It hadn't worked for Sachiko. Thankfully she had been able to keep her daughter out of the life of a ninja, and shield her from the life she had been forced into. Yukiko would be a scholar, or a great merchant. Not like her.

"Very well, Owner." Her rage was barely restrained, but the Owner only smiled as he left the room. The dark eyed woman's chest heaved as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't notice the red tinge that appeared for a moment on the boy's face. "Shino-kun, I know you have said that money is not an object. However I believe you should know that the cost to rent this room is ten thousand ryo per hour, and by stepping into the room you have agreed to pay for at least one hour. Since you have asked to stay for the night we will offer you a discount. Fifty thousand ryo for the entire night. Since you have come in so early this is quite a bargain."

The happy tone of her voice was obviously fake. Shino didn't know why Sachiko had become so upset, but something was wrong here. He heard a sniffling sound from the girls he still refused to look at and turned towards them for a moment. A girl with extremely bushy hair tied into tufts at either side of her head with a round bun on top that seemed familiar to the boy had started crying. He wanted to go comfort her, but he did not know how.

Should he hug her? Why did his pants have to be so tight? No, she was probably just crying from the thought of being near a freak like him. She had been one of Sasuke's fangirls back in the academy if he remembered correctly. Yuika something…

Her heart ached as she saw the girl begin crying, but seeing no adverse reaction to the exorbitant price from Shino, Sachiko continued. "For the company of a single girl it is another five thousand to fifteen thousand ryo per hour depending on the girl. All of the girls here are fifteen thousand though. If you choose you may… hire more than one at a time." She had almost said 'rent.' she felt disgusted with herself.

"I will only be hiring one person tonight Sachiko-san. Talking to more than one person at this time seems too overwhelming to even think about." Shino turned back to his escort, and she nodded in approval.

"Very well, Shino-kun. You may pick anyone in this room to spend the night with. If these girls are not to your taste then we can bring in other options." She desperately hoped that he would ask for different girls. Sachiko could bring in more experienced girls and explain that the boy really did just want to talk. These girls were used to men only being interested in one thing, and they would trip over themselves to avoid displeasing the Owner. The man would expect blackmail material in the morning.

"Thank you Sachiko-san. I respectfully ask if you would be willing to socialize with me tonight?" Shino bowed to her without even looking at the girls lined up in front of him again.

"What?" The raven haired woman actually took a step back. She hadn't been expecting that.

"You are in this room are you not? If I am mistaken about your policies then please forgive me. While your dress is more arousing than theirs, it is also much more respectful." Idiot! Why had he called her dress arousing? Now she was going to think him some kind of pervert. Just keep talking. "I would be… uncomfortable trying to hold a conversation with them, and you seem like a very interesting person. You have intrigued me Sachiko-san."

It wasn't the solution she had been hoping for, but it solved her problem. She would bear the brunt of the Owner's wrath in the morning, but the girls would be spared that pain. "Very well, Shino-kun. Would you give me a moment to arrange for someone else to greet new customers?" At his nod she raised her voice. "Come with me girls. We must allow our customer the opportunity to make himself comfortable."

As she led the girls out the back of the room the bushy haired girl sniffed once more as her tears stopped. "Isn't this against the rules Sachiko-neechan? You were so proud when you told us you wouldn't have to meet customers anymore. Why would you change that for Shino-kun?"

"You know Shino-kun?" Sachiko asked the girl whose name was Yuika. Sachiko had never been able to get the girl to reveal her last name. Her parents had been the ones to sell her into this life. Owner hadn't even had to approach them.

Yuika nodded and wiped her eyes. "I was in his class at the academy. He was a little weird though. He never talked to anyone at all, but he was really strong. He helped me find my lost bracelet with his bugs once. I thought he was nice. I was shocked to see him in a place like this." The girl played with the only piece of jewelery she owned. She had begged to keep the silver band when the Owner had brought her here. Sachiko had helped her sneak it in and they had both been punished, but she knew how it felt to have nothing of home to hold on to.

Sachiko smiled down at the girl. "Don't think too badly of him. Do you know what he said when he greeted me?" A slight shake of the head from Yuika. "He said, 'I have been informed that men come here to be social. Am I correct?' I thought he was joking, but just as we entered the room I found out he really just wanted to talk to someone."

All of the girls giggled. It was a very rare sound in this group, and it filled Sachiko's heart with joy and rage at the same time. These girls should be allowed to be children. They should be laughing at silly boys. Not being used as tools to bring pleasure to disgusting men.

"Hey! Are you laughing at him or me?" Sachiko playfully scolded the girls. "It better be him or you girls can say goodbye to shopping day this Saturday, and to think I was going to treat you girls to sushi."

"Riku will bring us anyway." Yuika teased, still giggling like the girl she was supposed to be. She seemed exceptionally relieved about something, and her good mood wasn't dissipated by Sachiko's empty threat.

Picking up on her mood Sachiko decided to strike back at the girl. "Are you relieved Shino-kun wasn't interested in another girl Yuika-chan? I think someone has a crush…"

"No!" The girl said too quickly blushing madly as the other girls giggled. Then continued softly, "I'm just glad that he doesn't think I'm a dirty whore."

The happy mood died in the group. Everyone stopped laughing as smiles turned to frowns. More than one girl sniffled at the reminder of their new station in life. Sachiko rubbed the girl's backs pulling them into a group hug, soothing them with words of comfort that she didn't believe.

"From what I've seen of Shino-kun he would never think that. He picked me for tonight because my _dress _was the most _respectful. _Does that sound like a man who thinks of women as whores? Especially beautiful ones like you?" Those words at least she believed. The wild haired girl shook her head with a sniff. "When you started crying he looked like he wanted to rush over to you and hold you. It's the most emotion I've seen from him so far."

The girls wiped their eyes and confirmed Sachiko's words to the bushy haired girl. Who finally wiped her eyes and said, "Th-then he saw me… in this? I thought he couldn't take his eyes of you Sachiko-neechan." Yuika fingered the filmy fabric of her robe and blushed once again.

The raven haired hostess grinned from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, and his pants tented. Maybe he likes that messy tuft of hair poking out of your panties. I guess I was wrong about you shaving it…"

Yuika eeped and looked down. Sure enough on one side of her flimsy panties a tuft of hair escaped and stood out in all directions as uncontrollable as the hair on her head. "Oh my kami! I can never look him in the eye again! I'll die from embarrassment." The group of girls giggled again at Yuika's blushing discomfort.

They arrived at the girl's waiting room and Sachiko shooed the girls inside with a smile jovially yelling after them, "Lucky for you he has sunglasses! Send Riku-chan out for me won't you girls?"

A busty redhead soon appeared at the door to the waiting room in the same filmy white robe as the girls, but without any panties to hide her neatly trimmed, fiery red pubic hair. "What's up Sa-chan? I haven't seen those girls this giggly since… ever. Yuika-chan looked about ready to faint from the blush on her face. I didn't know those girls _could _blush anymore."

"I need you too take over hostessing duties for me tonight. I'm taking a client all night." Sachiko giggled at the gobsmacked expression on her friend's face. "Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now."

"YOU?" Riku exclaimed, her blue eyes widening. "You worked so hard to get that job as the hostess so you wouldn't have to have men groping you all night! You kissed the Owner's ass for months to avoid taking customers. What changed?"

"He's just a sweet little boy who wants someone to talk to." The seductive woman cooed to her friend. She raised her hand to caress the redhead's cheek. "The kid has got no idea what kind of place he walked into. You should have seen his face when they brought in the girls." A little white lie, Shino's face had been totally impassive as he calmly turned to face her. It got the desired effect though as Riku laughed.

Sachiko had known Riku since before they had both started working for the Owner. They had both graduated the academy and put on the same team. They had failed the teamwork exam spectacularly. They had been paired with a boy they both had a crush on and fought over who would pair with him to become a squad while he watched amused as they fought over him. His spot on the team a given. The look on his face when they started making out after an hour of fighting had been priceless. He'd gotten back at them by becoming a regular customer.

As she finally stopped laughing Riku wiped a tear from her eye and replied, "Well then why don't I put on that dress you love and join you? We could give the boy a free show. He may explode on the spot…" The redhead reached forward and caressed Sachiko's mound through the red dress eliciting a moan from her lover.

"Then who will greet the customers Riku-chan?" Sachiko's actions didn't match her words as she tweaked the woman's nipples through her robe. The squeak was exceptionally satisfying.

"Let the perverts go somewhere else for a night. I want some of my Sachiko-chan." They shared a long kiss. Then Sachiko slapped the woman's ass causing her to jump and break the kiss.

"I'm going to be in enough trouble with the Owner as is. What do you think he'd do if we cost him a night of business on top of it?" Sachiko held Riku close and whispered into her ear. "Now put on that dress and make some perverts drool."

They separated with a giggle, and Sachiko returned to the room where Shino was waiting for her, legs folded, sitting behind a low table with his back to her. He had removed his jacket sometime while she had been gone and was now dressed only in a white t-shirt.

The raven haired woman let a genuine smile grow on her face. This may be a night she would actually enjoy. She trailed her fingers down the back of Shino's neck as she approached. She felt a small shiver run through the boy and her smile grew.

She sank down to her knees while pressing her body into his side. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Shino-kun. My replacement needed a little… encouraging."

Shino saw her eyes sparkling. For the first time she was genuinely happy around him. That made what he had to say even harder. "I'm sorry, Sachiko-san, but I'm afraid I have killed your employer."

* * *

><p><strong>(Earlier)<strong>

Shino breathed a sigh of relief as the door slid shut behind Sachiko. The way her hips moved must be intentional. The bug ninja had finally realized she was teasing him, but he found that he didn't mind. What was bothering him at the moment was her reaction to the man who had accompanied the other girls into the room.

He had seen rage and fear in her eyes. Why should she fear this man? As he took a seat behind the low table he sent a line of bugs to follow the man's scent while he observed his surroundings. The sake and food on the table he expected from the sounds he had heard as Sachiko led him into the building. However he was surprised to see that there was a large bed with many strange objects on a table beside it. He rose and walked to the bed to examine them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he picked up the first object on the table, and was immediately confused. He was unsure why a lubricant would 'increase her pleasure.' Weren't they simply used to fix machinery? Perhaps it had been left after maintenance had been performed on the next object he picked up. It was even more confusing to him though. A curved line of smaller and smaller pink spheres in a line attached to a black handle with a switch. Flipping the switch on as far as it would go Shino nearly dropped the pink thing as the curved line of spheres began flailing wildly in all directions. What use could that possibly have? Perhaps the women of the establishment used it on any man who overstepped their boundaries. The sight of the thing alone frightened the bug ninja.

Turning off the strange device Shino chose to ignore the rest of the monolithic devices of various shapes. Beginning to think this entire display was simply there to unnerve him. He picked up a coiled cord of rope with beads of hard plastic every two inches. Wrapping the cord around his hands and pulling it taught he decided that it was a poorly designed garote. It wasn't long enough to be used for anything else. Perhaps the beads drained chakra from the target? He quietly replaced the beads on the table.

He was pulled from his confused musings over the objects as he sensed some of his bugs returning. As they reported to him his breath caught in his chest, and he quickly followed the trail his insects had left. Rushing silently up a set of stairs and past a series of guards who never knew what hit them as they collapsed due to chakra exhaustion while kikaichu fed. He made his way to his target with nothing but the sound of dropping bodies to accompany him. As he ghosted into the room the occupants didn't notice him at all.

The man who Sachiko had called the Owner was naked and grunting wildly as he thrust into the face of a girl on all fours in front of him. One of his hands was buried in her orange hair while another was thrusting a device that mirrored the pink one he had found in his room into the girl's asshole. Muffled screams escaped the girl's mouth as the man pounded into her roughly. She couldn't have been older than twelve.

"If you don't learn to open your throat then you're useless to me!" The man yelled as the girl gagged repeatedly on his member. "At least you learned not to try biting me." He released the device in her rear, and the handle began gyrating wildly without his steady hand to hold it. The disgusting man traced his finger down a fresh cut across the girl's back. "This may leave a scar. You'll make less because of it. You're lucky you're a virgin. Men pay top dollar to break a bitch's hymen. You'll make it up to me with that. Did you know that there are medical jutsu to regrow the hymen? You will be broken as a 'virgin' a dozen times if you have to-"

Shino had heard enough to confirm what his bugs had reported. This man was a monster. He ordered his bugs to open their venom sacs and inject the man with enough poison to send him into a seizure. He silently thanked Kankuro for introducing the poison into his system that the bugs were now injecting in large doses into the horrible man. Having his bugs reproduce the venom had been the first thing he did upon recovering.

The bug ninja emerged from the shadows and wrapped the weeping girl in his arms as the man fell to the floor foaming at the mouth. He reached down and grabbed the handle of the wild vibrator removing it quickly and tossing it aside. "He's gone. You're safe." The words caused the girl to weep harder and cling to him harder. "Tell me what happened."

"H-h-he only said I would be drinking with m-men," the girl said through her sobs. "Since I'm a n-ninja academy graduate h-he said they would be interested in what I had to say. S-so I signed the c-contract."

As the girl told him about how nice the Owner had been before the signing of the contract Shino removed his jacket and wrapped it around her leaving him in only a thin t-shirt that was soon soaked with her tears. His bugs searched the room and found a hidden safe that they began burrowing into. He gently reassured the girl in his own awkward way by listening intently and holding her.

"I was so stupid!" The girl bawled into his chest. "Why did I trust him?"

"It was not your fault. Because he has done this many times before," Shino reassured her. Now he understood the hatred in Sachiko's eyes when she looked at the man. "You are not stupid just because you have been tricked. If I am right he has done this many times before. I believe he has a trick to make people trust him. I sensed him trying to use it on me earlier."

"R-really?" The tears stopped for a moment and the girl looked up into Shino's covered eyes hopefully. "I-I'm not just…"

"You are not to blame for the things that have been done to you. The monsters who have committed the actions are." Shino glanced behind her. "...and this one will be dead soon. His men will join him shortly."

"C-can he still tell what is going on around him?" The girl asked looking back at the twitching man.

"I believe so. I was conscious of the pain for quite some time before I succumbed to the poison when I was first infected by it." Shino replied matter of factly. Then watched intrigued as the orange haired girl stood on shaky legs, and retrieved the still flailing vibrator from where Shino had thrown it. Turning it off she walked over to the unmoving pudgy man.

"This is for every girl you've hurt," she said venomously, and unceremoniously rammed the vibrator up the man's ass. An indescribable sound escaped the dying man as she turned the thing on.

"Remind me to never make you angry… What may I call you?" Shino asked as the girl tiredly collapsed into his arms.

"Eri…" She told him as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to the present)<strong>

"…Then I brought her back here and allowed her to sleep on the bed provided." Shino finished telling his story to Sachiko. She had been quiet while he explained, and he could not tell what she was thinking from her eyes since her hair had fallen around them as he told her what he had done. What would she think of him now that she knew he was a murderer? What did it matter that he thought the man deserved to die?

"Thank you…" The words were almost too quiet to hear, but they filled Shino with relief.

"I do not know how a man who would do such a thing to another person could be allowed to go on living. Hopefully I caught him early enough that not many were tortured as Eri was…" Shino was brought up short as Sachiko let out a derisive laugh through her tears. "What is the matter Sachiko-san?"

"You think he didn't do it to me as a child? You think he didn't do it to me last week? He is…was older than he looked, and I have long been one of his…favorites," Sachiko said with a sneer through her tears while Shino's mouth fell open. "You really are an innocent boy."

"B-but how could he get away with it for so long?" Even though he looked as impassive as ever the bug ninja was obviously shaken.

"Because _technically _everything he does is legal. The laws for 'courtesans' are very loose. The law doesn't care about whores like us." Her voice was thick with emotion as she began thinking about what would come next the practice wouldn't die with the Owner. "The moment we sign that contract we become little more than property. There are plenty more men like him out there. Owner just got them younger because he figured out how to use the academy as a farm. Now that he's gone someone else will adopt his system, and more girls will be hurt."

"Courtesans and whores?" Shino appeared confused, and the raven haired courtesan laughed heartily once again through her tears.

"You really don't know that a brothel is just a fancy name for a whorehouse, don't you?" Her laughter increased as a full blown blush appeared on the boy's face. Her mood lifted by his innocence once more she stopped crying and said through the laughter, "You are a special one Shino Aburame. I can see why Yuika-chan has a crush on you."

"Wha-wha-what?" Shino sputtered as his blush grew. He felt like all the blood in his body was devoted to reddening his face. Though some must be devoted to other tasks as he felt his erection stir at the memory of the bushy haired girl's form. "I thought she was disgusted by the thought of being close to me. She was crying when she saw me…"

Sachiko's laughter rang through the room stirring the girl on the bed who rolled over and mumbled about loud brothers in her half awake state. Quieter she explained the girl's feelings to Shino. Relaying her conversation with the girl in the hallway.

"Did you have to point out my erection?" Shino whined, which for him meant a slight change in tone. "I have been fighting the arousal all day, but all of the beautiful women in this place have been putting constant strain on my self control. You have made me lose control of myself at least five times in this conversation."

"Oh, I have?" The former prostitute smiled over at him. Suddenly she reached for his pants and began rubbing his semi-erect member through the course fabric. "Have I been giving you naughty thoughts Shino-kun?"

Shino gulped audibly causing Sachiko to giggle again as he answered. "Ye-yes you have Sachiko-san. You do not have to force yourself to touch me like this. I know that I am…creepy."

"Shino, after all of the men I have been with 'creepy' will be a welcome break. In fact I don't think creepy describes you at all. I'll go with 'heroic' first, then 'handsome' second, probably 'naive' third." She giggled and rubbed him through his pants faster as she felt him harden. "For once I want to do this. Are you going to stop me from having my first sexual experience with a man I actually choose?"

"You are a virgin?" Shino asked quizzically.

"Shino, I have been fucked for money for the past twenty-five years. I have a thirteen year old daughter. How can you even think of calling me a virgin?" Sachiko smiled as she slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper.

"If every time before has been forced, then you are still a virgin until you choose someone to give it to. When you are with someone you care for, for the first time it is special." She paused for a moment to smile at him devilishly.

"Well even then I wouldn't call myself a virgin, Shino-kun. I have a beautiful girlfriend who fucks me at every opportunity. " She tugged at his pants. "Do you mind lifting your butt a little Shino-kun? I want these pants off."

Shino's mouth had gone dry. "I'm sorry. My higher brain functions have ceased functioning while I process the possibilities of this new development."

The raven haired woman laughed at his blank look. "Are you disappointed that I'm not a virgin Shino-kun?" She teased. He almost jumped out of his pants and underwear."I guess not."

"I'm sorry. I should not be so… eager," The ninja said as he removed his sandals and shirt.

Sachiko sighed, then said, "Shyness and tact have their place Shino-kun, and I'm getting tired of them. I want to fuck you. Now man up, and take me. I can do anything you can imagine to you. All you have to do is ask. Now what do you want?" The buxom woman lifted the hem of her dress up over her head leaving her clad in only a pair of red panties. Shino moaned loudly and Sachiko saw pre-cum form at the tip of his penis.

"Hold that thought, Shino-kun. We don't want to wake Eri with a show after what she's been through." Standing, Sachiko held her dress over her breasts in a small show of modesty and walked to the girl to wake her only to find her eyes wide open as she pretended to be asleep. The raven haired woman smiled down at her and held a finger to her lips. Giving the girl a shake she raised her voice as if to wake her, "Eri-chan, wake up. I need you to go tell Riku-chan at the entrance to close the building. She'll lead you to the other girls. You'll be safe there. Don't tell them everything yet, just that they have the night off. We will explain to the rest of the girls tomorrow. Can you do that for me?"

"I can Sachiko-san. I met Riku-chan briefly this afternoon when I was brought in. W-what are you going to do?" The girl sat up. In Shino's jacket more than half of her face was covered. Sachiko unzipped it slightly and flipped the collar down.

"I'll be rewarding your rescuer. It's his first time, and I'm going to make it extra special." Sachiko said matter of factly while Shino turned away fighting down a blush. His erect member was taking a significant amount of blood though so he was in no danger of reddening. "Don't let what the Owner did keep you from realizing that sex can be wonderful. Especially with the right person."

"Al-alright, Sachiko-san." Eri scrambled to her feet, blushing when she realized that the coat had ridden up as she slept and was bunched above her waist. Shino's nose dribbled a line of blood that he quickly wiped away and turned from the girl out of respect. She pulled the coat down and hurried to the door blushing.

"Eri-chan!" Sachiko called as Eri reached the door. As she turned she was hit by the bundle of red fabric that was Sachiko's dress. Just as she pulled it off of her head the flimsy red panties landed on her head. "Tell Riku-chan that I won't be needing those tonight."

"Eep!" The girls turned to Shino at the high pitched sound and burst into laughter. Eri left giggling and Sachiko crawled down the large bed like a cat.

"What are you waiting for Shino-kun? Come get me…" Her purr drove Shino insane. He was at the side of the bed in an instant his six inch cock bouncing from his quick movement. Sachiko chuckled throatily at his eagerness. "So do you want to start with a blowjob? Or just get right to it?"

Something tickled the back of Shino's mind. "If you don't mind Sachiko-san I would like to 'eat' your pussy until you cry for me to stop. Because that seems to me to be the best way to begin making love. I have never tasted a woman before. It is an experience I am eager to try."

Sachiko flipped over to her back, and spread her legs wide revealing her clean shaven pussy to him. Supporting herself on her elbows and thrusting her D-cup chest outward she addressed Shino. "Are you sure Shino-kun? Most men don't enjoy licking a woman. Then again, most men are only interested in their own pleasure. You're not like that are you Shino?"

Swallowing at the sight of her posing for him so provocatively Shino replied as steadily as he could. "Yes, I am sure Sachiko-san, and no, I am not. I do not see the purpose of this act if it is not enjoyable for both of us."

Laying face down on the bed Shino had to raise his hips to prevent his erection from pressing into the bed uncomfortably. He inhaled her scent deeply memorizing it and categorizing it in his mind. He never wanted to forget this experience. He gently probed her outer lips with his tongue, and he heard his new lover moan at his efforts. A thrill shot down his spine. He had never thought a woman would welcome his touch so eagerly.

Her moan gave him courage, and he licked again more confidently with broad strokes. When he reached a hard nub at the top of her pussy she yelped and moaned, "More… Tease my clit."

Following orders Shino rolled his tongue and probed the nub curiously earning more moans from the raven haired woman. He experimented for several minutes probing the bundle of nerves in any way he could think of before returning to the broad strokes of his tongue to capture the liquid that had begun dripping from Sachiko's pussy.

How could something so divine tasting come from the human body? Shino slurped up the liquid eagerly not stopping when the door to the room banged open, and a red haired bombshell in a pale blue dress burst in.

"You need to tell me exactly what is going on right now!" The dress was more of a skirt really. Only two strips of blue cloth reached up to cover her breasts and tie around her neck leaving her ample cleavage exposed as her breasts were pushed together by the fabric. "All Eri would tell me was that I needed to close the building and wouldn't tell me why! Nice to see you're enjoying your 'talk' at least."

"A-are all the girls alright? Ohhhhhh, right there Shino-kun." Sachiko asked as she supported herself on one elbow and massaged her breasts with the other hand. Too caught up in the pleasure of the moment to worry about her angry girlfriend too much.

"They're fine. Some of the perverts didn't want to go when asked so I had to _encourage _them." Riku had to admit, seeing her girlfriend writhing in pleasure was quite enjoyable. It dampened her anger slightly to see Sachiko in ecstasy. "Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"The Owner is dead. Sh-Shino killed him when he d-discovered him _training_ Eri-chan." Riku sat down shocked as Sachiko moaned in pleasure again. Then relayed the story Shino had told her earlier through her panting and moaning punctuated by the occasional orgasm. "…S-so I'm giving Sh-Shino-kun a reward. Ohhhhhhh…"

Sachiko succumbed to another orgasm writhing in pleasure as Shino once again sucked her clit.

"This is HIS reward, eh?" Riku asked with a raised eyebrow stalking over to the bed. "Maybe I can help reward him. Let's put on that show Sachiko-chan."

Shino got his first view of Riku as she climbed onto the bed and captured his raven haired lover's mouth in a searing kiss. He watched the busty redhead ravage his lover's mouth, and assumed this must be the lover she mentioned earlier. Riku tweaked her lover's nipples and smiled as Sachiko moaned into her mouth. Shino removed his soaking lips from the woman. "I never believed I would see such a thing. It may be the most erotic sight I have ever witnessed. You are exceptionally beautiful Riku-chan. However I hope you do not feel the need to 'reward' me. I did what I felt was right, and this experience has been reward enough." He dipped back down to resume his meal catching a drizzle of cum before it could stain the bed.

Breaking her kiss Riku said, "Humble one, isn't he?"

"Frustratingly so." Sachiko panted out. She was gasping for breath. "Shino isn't the only one who's hungry though. Get up here, and let me taste you."

Chuckling Riku shook her head as she crawled up on the bed, and raised her skirt flashing Shino a view of her neatly trimmed bush as she straddled her lover's mouth. The redhead let her skirt fall down obscuring their union from Shino but the look on her face told him exactly what was happening. "You are insatiable aren't you Sa-chan? Should I go get a couple more girls to suck your breasts? Or maybe Shino-kun could tit fuck you when he is done with his meal?"

"She has not yet cried out for me to stop. So I will continue until she does." Shino informed Riku in his monotone dripping with the woman's juices. "That dress is beautiful Riku-chan. Though I believe it barely qualifies for the word."

"You may have a long night ahead of you Shino-kun." Riku ran her hands through her hair thrusting her chest out to show off exactly how revealing the dress actually was. "Once we went from dusk until dawn devouring each other." Slowly, deliberately pulling a string behind her neck the lengths of cloth holding her breasts together fell. Shino stared as they were freed. They bounced beautifully as Riku rode her girlfriend's face deliberately moaning as she did so.

"Then it is a good thing I arrived before dusk." Shino fought down a blush as he continued licking Sachiko's lower lips as she writhed. "There are two girls watching us from the rear hallway if you wish to ask them to suck Sachiko-san's breasts. They may be uncomfortable with the request though."

The door leading to the interior of the building slammed shut, and a scuffle could be heard as two voices argued with each other quietly. "Girls! Get in here!" Riku shouted as Sachiko attacked her clit. "If you are going to spy on us, you are going to work. I want to hear Sachiko-san screaming into my pussy!"

The door slid open revealing Yuika and Eri sheepishly standing there. Yuika spoke up nervously, "How did you know we were there?"

"To keep watch on… Eri-san I placed a female kikai bug… on my jacket. When you… approached I knew immediately…" Shino explained between mouthfuls of Sachiko's fresh cum. He had set off an orgasm by sucking on her clitoris once more. The taste was unlike anything he had imagined. He could definitely get used to it.

"Why didn't you mention it right away!" Eri exclaimed blushing at being caught while at the same time trying to sneak a look at Shino's obscured manhood. "We got here right behind Riku-chan!"

"I assumed you wanted to be here, and I saw no reason to blow your cover at the time," Shino explained taking another breath. Unhappy with leaving Sachiko unstimulated he inserted two fingers into the woman as he talked. "However Riku-san has expressed a desire to increase Sachiko-san's pleasure, and if you are willing to help, I would greatly appreciate it. However, I understand that you do not want to be forced into this type of thing."

The two girls blushed watching the bug ninja calmly talk as he stimulated the woman who protected them in this place. He returned to licking the woman as soon as the words were out. After all why waste even a drop of her delicious nectar?

They rubbed their thighs together as the sight turned them on. Bushy haired Yuika was the first to speak up. "I-I'll do it. Sachiko-chan has done so much for me." She fingered her bracelet. "I want to be able to do something for her."

"I-I don't kn-know…" Eri said nervously as she nervously toyed with a button on Shino's coat. "I've never even kissed anyone before… except… you know."

Continuing to saw his fingers into Sachiko's hairless pussy Shino again addressed the girls. "Thank you very much Yuika-san. Eri-san, I do not think any less of you for your reluctance. You have been through a traumatizing experience. I have also never kissed anyone." Their eyes were drawn to his lips, dripping with Sachiko's juices. Shino was glad for his inability to blush under most circumstances. "On the lips that is. Well, the ones on the face…" He buried his face in the bare pussy to prevent further embarrassment and Sachiko let out a long moan into Riku's womanhood.

As Yuika approached giggling at Shino's discomfort, Riku coached her on exactly how to best please her lover's breasts. Eri approached Shino still looking extremely nervous. "Is that true, Shino-kun? How could someone as amazing as you never have been kissed?" Shino did blush this time. He hid it by continuing to eat out the raven haired woman. "C-could you… maybe… be my first kiss?" Shino's blush intensified and he stayed safely hidden by Sachiko's thighs. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea…"

He heard her start to cry, and by the time he had turned around she was halfway to the door. "Eri-san!" He actually exclaimed. She turned to see his blushing face and sniffed once. "I'm sorry, I am not used to such embarrassment. The thought of such a beautiful girl being my first kiss… I was not prepared. I would be honored to share my first kiss with you."

"I should have thought of that…" Shino heard Yuika mumble as she latched onto Sachiko's nipple and sucked hard. Making up for Shino's distracted state, she trailed her hand down her mentor's body and began playing with her clit while he was preoccupied with Eri.

Shino stood up from the bed giving the girls their first unobstructed view of his erect manhood. They both blushed at the sight of it. Their eyes skimmed over his toned chest and abs. Yuika and Riku got a good view of his tight butt as he approached Eri. The orange haired girl didn't take her eyes off of his face aside from one or two small peeks at his cock.

As he reached her Shino caressed Eri's face. He really didn't know what to do in this situation so he fell back on what he had learned from licking Sachiko and dove right in. His tongue probed for entrance the moment their lips touched, and she allowed him timidly. Her hands roamed over his body feeling his hard chest before giving his toned buttocks a squeeze. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as she moaned into the kiss. She could taste the juices of the other woman on his lips, and it intrigued her. She sought out the liquid with her tongue meeting Shino's with her own.

Unconsciously the girl kneaded his ass as she lost her self to the kiss. She pushed her body against his trapping his cock between them. Taking this as a hint Shino wrapped his arms around her and returned the favor, kneading her bottom curiously through his borrowed coat. He found the sensation extremely pleasurable and pulled up the coat to feel the naked flesh. This exposed her stomach to the throbbing heat of his dick against her bare skin, and she gasped into his mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shino asked as she broke the kiss to stare down at the large rod.

"No… Just unexpected. Your… dick is so big and warm. Something like that would never fit inside me…" She wrapped both of her small hands around the member causing Shino to moan.

"You never know until you try Eri-chan," Riku called from the bed. "Now get back over here Shino-kun, or Yuika-chan will make Sachiko beg for mercy before you can." The girl was furiously rubbing the older woman as she watched the couple. Her attention focused intently on Shino's cock.

As he saw her eyes burning into him combined with the unfamiliar touch of Eri's hands and everything else that had happened recently Shino's body became rigid, and he suddenly came shooting streams of cum onto the surprised girl in his jacket. Shino blushed again as Riku laughed and Yuika's eyes became even more hungry while Eri wasn't sure what to do. Her hands were covered in the white cream, and Shino's jacket was ruined. Releasing his cock and ignoring his fierce blush she raised her hand to her mouth and licked off some of the cum experimentally.

"Don't hog it all Eri-chan!" Yuika admonished as she climbed off of the bed and rushed towards the couple, "I want to taste Shino-kun too."

"Don't be so embarrassed Shino. It was your first time being touched by a pretty girl," Riku comforted him. "Now seriously, get over here and make Sa-chan scream. I don't want her to have to finish herself." Riku slapped away Sachiko's hands as they attempted to pleasure herself in the absence of any stimulation.

Shino obediently dove back between the woman's legs and began furiously attacking her clit as he berated himself in his mind for his weakness. How could he ejaculate so early? He knew that as a teenager he could go consistently for the entire day if properly stimulated, but at a mere touch and a glance these women had set him off. He could see Yuika and Eri tentatively tasting his cum, and finding it to their approval, they set about cleaning the orange haired girl. Seeing Yuika kneel in front of the girl he had just kissed nearly set him off again as he absentmindedly toyed with Sachiko's clit sucking harder and harder without realizing it so lost in his thoughts.

Eri was licking off her hands, licking her lips appreciatively as Yuika licked up a stream of cum trailing down the orange haired girl's stomach and collecting globs of cum from his jacket with her finger before popping them in her mouth and moaning. He inhaled at the sight and the woman under him bucked her hips wildly, and pushed her lover off of her face as she finally broke.

"I can't take it anymore Shino-kun. My clit is aching so much." Sachiko moaned, her own face covered in Riku's cum. "I need a break. I'm going crazy under your tongue."

"Very well Sachiko-san. May I clean you up at least? It feels like a waste to allow such delicious nectar to go unharvested." Without waiting for an answer he efficiently licked her clean savoring the taste of her as she writhed beneath him once more. Shino sat up and licked his lips leaving Sachiko to recover.

Riku crawled like a cat over to him, breasts hanging low beneath her, her dress coming off as she moved. "Looks like you drove Sa-chan crazy with your mouth. Do you mind if I return the favor?" She licked her lips slowly causing Shino to shiver. There was that tingle again, like a memory that was just out of reach.

"May I finger your clit at the same time? I do not want to receive pleasure if I am not giving any. Though I may not last very long." The last part was said bitterly as he remembered his premature ejaculation. The girls were giggling as they searched for any stray shots of his cum on his jacket. Sometime as he had been cleaning the raven haired woman they had removed their few clothes.

"You can touch me anywhere you want Shino-kun, and don't worry, the first one's always the quickest," Riku said teasingly as she reached him. "Now get up on your knees. Sitting isn't the best position for this." Before he could make a move she darted forward to lick up a drop of pre-cum drizzling down his length with a broad stroke of her tongue eyes staring up into Shino's.

The bushy haired ninja moaned as he did as instructed, kneeling on the bed before her. In his haste he didn't take into account his erect member and it slapped into her chin. She smiled up at the boy. "Now you're getting into it. You're big for your age, Shino-kun." She wrapped a hand around the base of his six inch penis, her fingertips could barely touch. "And girthy too." She began by slowly licking up from the base of the pole to the head.

Moaning as her hot tongue caressed his length Shino reached down to play with her breasts curiously. "I have never touched a woman's breasts before. I am surprised at how pleasurable it is." He kneaded the mounds together ignoring her nipples as the redhead coated his cock in saliva with long strokes of her tongue. "You mentioned something earlier called a 'tit fuck'?"

"Oh, you are a naughty boy," Riku said. "Haven't even had a blowjob, and you're eager to try the next step. Let me get a good taste of this thing. Then I'll explain." She inserted the head of Shino's dick into her mouth, and all other thoughts fled from Shino's mind. He had never dared dream that he would feel so good. The suction on the head of his cock increased as he gasped and hunched over.

Looking down he could see Riku's pale pink eyes sparkling up at him as her lips encircled his member. Yuika and Eri approached the bed to watch their mentor please him, and he could see Sachiko looking at him through lust clouded eyes as she relaxed. He was on display for these women. They were watching him, and he did not want to disappoint them. He already felt like cumming again, but he reasserted his self control and straightened. He needed something to focus on to prevent himself from losing all control of himself. So he focused on pleasuring Riku.

His fingers found her nipples and rolled them between his fingertips. He fondled and tweaked, and anything he could think of, but the redhead responded by sliding her tongue around the head of his penis, and he almost collapsed again. She was determined to make him cum in a hurry, and she wanted to look him in the face as he did it.

Shino let go of her breasts and trailed his hands down her back, one hand began rubbing her round asscheeks while the other snaked between her legs and began playing with her pussy dripping in Sachiko's saliva and her own juices. Riku's pushed forward, still circling her tongue around Shino's penis as she took more and more into her mouth.

"Go for her clit, Shino-kun," Sachiko moaned from her place on the bed. "You weren't the only one sucking on clit for over a minute at the end there. She'll be extremely sensitive."

"You can do it Shino-kun!" Giggled Yuika grabbing one of Riku's hanging breasts and tweaking the nipple like the woman had taught her.

"Make her cum Shino-kun." Eri tentatively reached out and grabbed Riku's other ass cheek pinching and fondling experimentally.

As the professional bottomed out lips stretched wide by his girth with her nose in Shino's crotch he finally attacked her clit. It was swollen and covered in Sachiko's saliva, and he didn't waste any time now that his hands were on the sensitive nub attacking it vigorously. He was seriously on the edge. Suddenly humming filled the room, and Shino came into Riku's throat. Eri and Yuika jumped at the massive groan from the normally reserved shinobi. Riku bobbed up and down on Shino's spurting dick, and he resumed his attack on her clit. He had cum first, but that didn't mean he had given up on making her cum.

Riku's juices covered his hand just as Shino's dick popped out of her mouth still hard. Kami bless a young man's stamina. Riku moaned around her mouthful of Shino's cum. She crawled back up the bed, and her lips crashed against her girlfriend's. The three teens watched as their tongues danced sharing Shino's cum between them.

"Wow…" Eri was watching them intently. "They really seem to be enjoying that…" Glancing towards Yuika quickly Eri blushed and looked away.

Unfortunately for her, Shino caught the look, and he has never quite mastered tact. "Do you wish to kiss Yuika, Eri-san? There may be enough of Riku-san's cum covering my hand to share between you if you wish to try what they are doing… Why are you both blushing?"

"I-I never really th-thought about it…" Eri's blush didn't die down as she eyed Shino's cum covered hand.

"I-I wouldn't mind trying," Yuika blushed with her head down. "Would you like to see it Shino-kun?"

"It may cause my brain to shut down once again, but I believe I would die a happy man." Shino's monotone made both girls giggle and relax once again.

"Do you want to just kiss or lick up Riku-chan's cum too?" Yuika asked still slightly red in the face.

"C-cum too. I want to know what a girl tastes like… Could you do it though? I want to get the whole experience all at once…" The red haired teen was still blushing as Shino held his cum soaked hand out to Yuika. She sensually licked up and down his digits collecting the liquid from his fingers trying to look him right in the eyes, but his sunglasses obscured them. "Do you mind if we take off your glasses Shino-kun? We want to see your eyes."

"They are nothing special, but as you wish. I am simply accustomed to wearing them at all times." Shino said removing his glasses revealing his plain brown eyes. The world was suddenly more vibrant. Looking down at Yuika, Shino understood. There was a sparkle in her eyes as he looked into them that he hadn't seen before as she took two fingers into her mouth. "You are magnificent Yuika-san."

"Can't you call us -chan Shino-kun?" Eri asked playfully. "You sound so formal all the time. Don't you like us?"

Taken aback Shino answered, "Of course I do, Eri…-chan, Yuika-chan." The suction on his fingers intensified. "I am sorry, I was waiting for your permission to dispense with formality."

Pulling her head back Shino heard Yuika giggle and Eri smiled at him saying, "We dispensed with formality when we got here Shino-kun, or did you not notice?" She rubbed her chest up and down drawing his attention to her tiny breasts. Her nipples were standing out hard from all of the stimulation of the evening. "Now let's try this out Yuika-chan. Let me taste Riku-chan."

The kiss began sweetly as Yuika was unsure what to do next, afraid of losing her precious package due to clumsiness. Eri probed against her lips with the tip of her tongue and Yuika allowed her access. They explored each other's mouths swapping the liquid between each other. It was an odd taste, but both of them decided that they enjoyed it, and the look on Shino's face as he watched them more than made it worth it. Seeing his eyes really did make all the difference with the stoic ninja. They held naked lust.

The girls let their hands roam over their bodies encouraged by Shino's hot stare. They discovered how to make each other moan. Where to tickle to make the other squirm under their fingers, and what to do to make the boy watching them whimper with need.

"Shino-kun," Yuika gasped as the girls broke the kiss due to the need for breath. "Eri-chan told me what you said about… a girl's first time. Would you… be the first man I choose? Would you take my virginity?"

"I would be honored, Yuika-chan." She could see the the nervousness in his eyes, and was surprised to feel butterflies in her own stomach. It had never been like this before. Her virginity had been taken quickly and painfully. The anonymous man had bent her over the bed and taken both of her holes without ever looking at her face.

She sauntered as sexily as she could over to the bug ninja. Looking into Shino's eyes she could feel his nervousness and lust. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. Then he bent down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Surprised that he had suddenly become the aggressor, Yuika felt his tongue probing for entrance at her lips which she eagerly allowed. Their tongues warred for dominance, and their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Eri joined in on the petting, kissing their necks as the couple shared their first kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other as they pulled each other close.

"You're supposed to kiss the girl you're fucking…" Shino said as he broke the kiss. Yuika was looking down at Shino's penis, which lay flush against her mound surrounded by her bushy pubic hair.

"I can see how deep you'll be inside me." She blushed. "You really are thick… I'm not sure it will fit."

"You never know until you try, Yuika-chan." Eri teased reaching down and pressing Shino's member harder against the girl's mound. "Would … would one of you take me as well when you're done, please? I want my first time to be with someone I love…" The girl blushed as she realized what she had said. She had only known Shino and Yuika for a few hours, but she couldn't hide from her feelings.

Shino blushed as well. "I c-care for you deeply as well, Eri-chan, Yuika-chan, Sachiko-chan, and Riku-chan as well. Stronger than any feeling I have had before." Was it just this morning that he had thought he had loved Hinata? The thought seemed far away and pale in comparison to what he was feeling now. "I-it may be l-love, but fur-further ex-experience will be needed…" He finished weakly. Why did he have to be so awkward?

The girls blushed and giggled as Shino stumbled over his words of affection for the girls sharing his bed. Yuika raised her hips and aligned Shino's manhood with her entrance. "Well then let's start having some experiences." She lowered herself onto him slowly but smoothly until he was buried to the hilt inside her. A sound like nothing Shino had ever heard escaping her mouth. An elongated guttural moan filled the room as Shino's cock split the bushy haired girl in two. "It's so hot. Fuck me, Shino-kun."

Shino couldn't think of anything as the girl ground her pelvis against his. Animal instincts took over as he hugged her to his chest and his hips began pumping in and out. His tongue clashed with Yuika's then Eri's as the girl demanded not to be left out of the moment. Far too soon Shino felt his release drawing near. He tried to fight it, but his body refused as he buried himself deep in Yuika once again and moaned his release.

Yuika was in heaven as the creamy liquid filled her. Shino's hands were buried in the tufts of hair to either side of her head holding on for dear life as his orgasm washed over him. She continued to bob up and down on him milking his cock of every last drop as she neared her own orgasm. Eri's hand ghosted down to her clit and attacked, rubbing it furiously as Shino's cum began dribbling out of her. Another guttural moan filled the room as Yuika's orgasm overtook her.

Shino gasped as her muscles fluttered around him, and he was sure he would lose control again. He dropped down to the bed flat on his back hands trailing through her hair as Yuika rode him through her orgasm. She bucked her hips against his and if anything became more enthusiastic as her orgasm coursed through her. She sped up and before long Shino could see all but the tip of his cock revealed every time she bounced up on his cock.

"Sh-Shino's mouth looks lonely Eri-chan. Shouldn't he be using his tongue more?" Riku's melodious voice wafted over them from where she lay in her lover's arms. Sachiko was rubbing the redhead's chest furiously as she nibbled on her neck from behind ready to rejoin the action.

Eri blushed as she obediently mounted Shino's face and was immediately assaulted by his tongue. She gasped at the new feeling as Yuika leaned forward to catch her lips in another searing kiss. Their hands played over each other's bodies once again as they rode the boy they both loved to orgasm after orgasm. Shino was able to hold back much longer this time lasting nearly a half hour before erupting into Yuika's bushy snatch once again as Sachiko and Riku were in a classic sixty-nine position devouring each other as the teenagers lost themselves in pleasure.

Yuika popped off of Shino dripping with his juices, but the bug ninja protested as he lifted Eri's quivering body off of his face. "I am not finished with you Yuika-chan." He shot up surprising the girl as he pressed her back into the bed. "I have not pleasured you properly until I have pounded your pussy for at least three hours. Eri-chan, Yuika-chan's mouth now looks lonely if you please."

As Shino resumed pounding into a moaning Yuika, Eri crawled up the bed and mounted the bushy girl's face. Her tongue was much less experienced than Shino's, but after a tentative first few minutes the orange haired girl was moaning as loudly as ever as Yuika eagerly devoured her juices. Shino ran his hands through Yuika's soft bushy hair feeling the satisfying hold the it had on his fingers.

"I love your hair Yuika-chan. Especially here." His hand trailed down her body past her tiny A-cup breasts to her pubic hair. She moaned as he ran his fingers through it, and her hand reached down to cover his.

Shino came three more times into the girl before the three hour time limit he had set himself past and he pulled his spent member from her quivering womanhood. They had tried several positions, but it always involved Eri being eaten out by one of them. The girl had refused to be left out of the fun. Sachiko and Riku had tried entertaining the girl, but she insisted on returning to the couple.

Now that the bushy haired ninja had finally pulled out Eri looked torn whether to clean the wilting member or devour the messy well of cum that was Yuika's pussy. After several moments of indecision and false starts in either direction Shino addressed the girl. "You may have both of us. You know that right?"

A grin bloomed on Eri's face and she dove for the boy's soft member licking it back to life as she plunged two fingers into Yuika's cum filled pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Many hours later)<strong>

As he lay in the bed caressing the four sleeping girls who had made his first sexual experience a thing out of the dreams of other men Shino was troubled. Now that he had a moment to think he contemplated Sachiko's words from the night before. Would someone just take the place of the disgusting Owner? And what about those other girls who were suffering under other monsters like those men? Something had to be done.

"Sachiko-san." The naked ninja roused the raven haired beauty from her slumber quietly. "We can not allow someone else to take the place of the Owner."

"How can we stop them though Shino-kun?" The dark eyed woman asked in a whisper. Her voice trembled. She didn't think she would have to worry about things of this nature anymore. She was free, and that was enough right now. "People will always be willing to harm those less powerful then themselves."

"We will become the most powerful. We have all of the money the owner had squirreled away in his safe. There is enough there for us to continue offering large sums of money to those girls who do not want to become ninja." Shino saw a look of betrayal enter Sachiko's eyes so he quickly explained himself. "Not to become courtesans. To reeducate them, but to destroy those who would do harm we must retain at least the appearance of being one of them. Are there girls who enjoy what they do here?"

"Yes…" Sachiko said hesitantly. "There are girls who only know this life, and girls who love the sex that would gladly continue if not for the horrible men involved. Girls are hurt every night."

"Then we will remake this place. No one will harm one of our girls ever again. If they were to try…" A bug crawled across his face."They will be unpleasantly surprised. We will discover other businesses like this one and we will repeat what we have accomplished here."

"Already looking for your next foursome of ladies to please, Shino-kun?" Sachiko teased him and was rewarded by a blush, but he continued in his monotone with only a slight stumble.

"N-no Sachiko-san, but we will take their positions and expand our business. We will free the women who desire their freedom and reeducate them to be members of society while those who wish to continue under our protection will join us in our ambition to change this system of abuse and hate," he ran his hand down her back down to her ass where he squeezed gently, "into a system of pleasure and love."

"Hmmm…" Sachiko moaned in pleasure at his touch. "And how will you have the time to operate this empire of pleasure Shino-kun? Aren't you a little busy being a ninja?"

"I have most nights free from my team, and my clan allows me to use my free time as I wish. While I love collecting insects, people are suffering, and I can stop it. The poison in my bugs is from Suna. No one will connect the deaths of these men to me, other than perhaps my father who was with me when I was infected. He will not say anything even if he finds out." He massaged her rear as he talked making the woman moan at his firm grasp. "If they will agree to it I will leave some of my bugs in every establishment feeding off of the academy graduates' chakra. At their orders they will protect the girls."

"You really mean to do this." Sachiko said through her pleasure. Shino nodded, and his other hand trailed down her body to play with her clit. "I th-thought you wanted to talk about this?"

"I am sorry. Your body is very distracting to me." Shino began to remove his hands before Sachiko stopped him.

"We can talk later. Let's wake these girls up with a show. Do you know what sixty-nine means?" The raven haired woman asked with a smirk.

Shino confusedly responded, "It is a number that causes my teammate Kiba to giggle. I do not know why."

Her smirk widened."Would you like me to teach you?"

"Please do. Your instruction thus far has been very informative." Shino never made it to team training that day. As the girls around him woke up they each demanded the opportunity to be eaten out by the bug ninja once more as they sucked his tired cock.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Let's begin by saying that, yes, Saimin no Jutsu is once again back to its 2 week update schedule. Look forward to the Tenten VS Temari match in two weeks.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the omake. Once again it was written by Cows just like all of the others so far, and I believe he did an awesome job with it, but of course you can also tell him how it was yourselves with a review, and while you're at it give me the word on what you thought of the chapter.**

**We'll see you all in two weeks. Take care of yourselves, ok?**


	12. And The Winner Is

**Hello, everyone! Sorry about the HUGE delay on the chapter. Unfortunately Cows and I have hardly had any time to work on the chapter because of College so it was pushed back by quite a lot while we balanced our workloads. I apologize for not warning anyone beyond a short addition to my profile. I just don't like sending empty chapters that have no additional content, only saying that uploads will be greatly reduced. I also apologize to those that may have thought the story was being discontinued because of the delay. Let me relight your hope and say WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS... just... going at a snail's pace *blushes and chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of my head***

**So anyway the newest chap is up, we're already working on chapter 13, and hopefully you guys won't have to wait 3 months for it *grumbles* stupid college.**

**With nothing further to say, let me just declare for the millionth time that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, and I make no profit from this story. It is merely to instill as much enjoyment in your lives as possible. Don't hesitate to review this chapter or previous ones. Number 350 will get a special cookie. *grins* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tenten breathed calmly as she sat in her team's training area with her legs crossed underneath her, back pressed against a sturdy tree as she cleared her mind and once more went over her plan. The weapon mistresses wasn't the tactical genius of her team. Neji usually took the lead on missions and Gai seemed to encourage the boy's natural ability to plan, but she had been thinking long and hard about this rematch since she lost in the preliminaries of the Chunin exam.<p>

The genin realized she was being a sore loser. She wasn't used to losing and could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. As her name suggested Tenten enjoyed a perfect record in almost every aspect of her ninja career, weather that be her aim, mission success rates, or win/lose ratio in training matches. On that day she had suffered her very first real loss that wasn't a sparring match with Neji, or more recently, Lee. Tenten hadn't even lost to anyone in the academy when she attended though she was never matched against Neji at the time.

While she prided herself with her perfect record Tenten wasn't obnoxious enough to think it would last forever. She was positive even Tsunade had lost to someone in her life, and it was no doubt the same with all of the other Hokage's and the kage of the other villages, but still she had wanted to hold onto it until she at least made chunin. Temari had effortlessly defeated her before she even got the chance to earn the rank. Advantage or no it hurt.

She had spent the following months plotting her strategy for when she next saw the Suna kunoichi. Tenten thought she had taken everything into account, but she was still unsure. The ideal place was this very training ground as she knew every inch of the place after the grueling training she had undergone since becoming Gai's student. Tenten studied Temari's battle fan closely, but with the revelation last night that Temari had purchased a new weapon that information was no longer relevant, though she already knew the girl's new weapon inside and out.

Her knowledge didn't make her more confidant. The Wind Cutter had the ability to send a wind user's chakra extremely far, though Tenten knew that it had to be recharged after every major blast, and she knew exactly how long that would take as well as what should be Temari's maximum range. Asuma Sarutobi had tested it himself, and he was the best wind user the leaf had to offer since the death of the fourth. Temari shouldn't be able to do better than him. They often requested missions from the shinobi of Konoha to test their weapons. They were always very popular with Jounin just beginning to train their elemental natures. Finding a weapon that matched up with you was a great advantage for any shinobi.

While Tenten and the spiky haired blond she loved waited for the blond Suna shinobi to show up he had decided to preoccupy himself with a spar with his shadow clones. Thanks to Hinata's training his taijutsu had drastically improved. While he still retained his random nature and lacked a specific fighting style, he now put more thought into his attacks and was much more focused and disciplined. They had discussed asking Jiraiya if he could fix that by teaching him an effective fighting style that suited him since the sannin would know several from his travels and his time training Naruto's father.

His chakra control had gotten much better as Hinata, Kurama and even Sakura worked to improve his abysmal skill. Truthfully they had been astonished how much he didn't know. Sakura was a retired kunoichi now and loving her civilian life with Ino, but she still remembered her shinobi training and agreed to pass it on to her former teammate. Though his shadow clone's attention spans still usually waned during any longer or more detailed explanations.

This problem was easily fixed by Kurama who cast a simple genjutsu over the clones so when they saw Sakura or his other teachers they appeared completely naked. Needless to say the clones hung on every word now, though when the lecture was over they had more sexual fantasies than ever. The teachers didn't allow him to fulfill any of them until he had demonstrated that he had learned the point of the lecture. He was often left frustrated, but all he really cared about was that he was progressing. Anyway he could just carry out those fantasies at a later date.

Kiyaki often came to his place when she was free to watch the Jinchuuriki train, and she helped whenever she could, training him in genjutsu. While it was undoubtedly his worst skill, he had already made improvements to his chakra control which allowed him to at least break out of a simple one. Even Naruto was sure that he would never be able to pull off the simplest genjutsu mostly because the chakra required for most was very weak, but required extremely high chakra control and precision.

Regardless of his inability to use genjutsu, Naruto could at least learn how to properly defend himself against such attacks, and he was progressing well, but like with his other teachers she appeared naked before the group. Naruto groaned at how many, 'fuck Kiyaki in the asshole over a teachers desk' fantasies he got at once after her class. When he had told Kiyaki she had jumped him and the next day a desk had been delivered to his estate. An exact replica of a teacher's desk from the academy. Kiyaki had him move it into the guest room she had claimed, and they had broken it in right away.

Finally was his daily training with Tenten. It was certainly one of the more productive forms of training, and the weapon mistress wasn't afraid to run her lover into the dirt if need be to get her lessons pounded into his skull. His aim with both kunai and shuriken had vastly improved. Now he could almost always hit a unmoving target dead center, and never missed the outer ring. His record against a moving target was, as the brown haired girl constantly reminded him, was only fifty six percent at best, but improving. Which she admitted was rapid progress for someone who has started as likely to hit himself as the target.

With help from his shadow clones she also begun teaching Naruto some kenjutsu. It took nearly a full week to see which weapon Naruto would be best learning. At first they had narrowed down the choice to what Naruto would feel comfortable using, and since Naruto had never heard of most of the weapons she brought up they had narrowed it down to some type of sword. Naruto had thought they were almost done, but Tenten had produced dozens of varieties of blades, from small weapons like the bladed knuckle dusters Asuma used, to much larger varieties like Zabuza Momochi's giant executioner's blade. However, Naruto finally settled on a simple katana style, and Tenten had to admit he looked sexy with the blade slung over his right shoulder for easy access, though right now it was mainly for decoration.

He certainly had good taste, and he seemed to have a natural flare for it, but to her disappointment Naruto had decided he preferred good old taijutsu. That wasn't to say he didn't like kenjutsu. He promised Tenten he would continue working it into his training schedule even when he finally left the village with Jiraiya.

"You know, I just remembered something." Naruto said after his last clone popped out of existence, the kunai that had been sticking out of it's chest falling to the ground.

Tenten had long before stopped meditating on the match, now radiating confidence in her victory. After thinking her plan all the way through combined with her last minute training, she believed all of Temari's possible reactions would result in her victory if she was careful.

Besides what woman in her right mind would say no to watching Naruto train with his jacket and shirt off? Sweat ran down his hardened chest and arms as Naruto walked towards her. "Before we made love for the first time we made a deal that if I helped you with something, then you would give me that Hiraishin kunai you have in your shop. You know, the one that doesn't have the seal on it."

Tenten nodded and smiled remembering exactly what the blond was talking about. "It's kind of useless to you now that you have an entire armory full of them. Right?" She giggled. "What about it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well…I just can't help but get the feeling that the something you wanted me to do was this referee thing for your match. Making sure Temari stayed true to her part of your wager with the Saimin no Jutsu."

After a moment Tenten smiled at him and nodded making him grin. "That was a pretty good deduction Naruto-kun. Yeah it's true. This is part of the deal we made so long ago. I didn't mention it before because… well, the reward is kind of pointless now." She smiled and got up, her eyes half lidded as she strutted to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed him back until they hit a tree and kissed his neck. "Perhaps I should arrange a new reward for you, my dear Naru-kun."

She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear the new reward, making him moan lightly into her hair as one of her hands slowly moved down to get a more than generous grope of his butt.

When she finished Naruto kissed her neck. "I don't think you can bend that far Tenten-chan."

She smirked at him which he clearly translated as, 'Want to test me?' He brought his lips to hers and they melted into a long kiss. Not a warring of tongues, a kiss between two lovers. After a moment the blond broke it gently.

"Maybe we should stop…Temari will be here any minute." Despite his words he was unable to resist temptation and kissed the weapon mistress once more, though noticeable lighter.

"Why?" She asked breaking the kiss for a moment before she indulged herself once more, then broke again a few moments later. "All we're doing is making out. If she has a problem with that it's her tough luck for being a prude."

She moved her lips down his neck while guiding his right hand to her butt that she knew he enjoyed so much. He couldn't help but grope the taut flesh earning a mix between a happy sigh and a moan from the brown haired girl that filled the training area. They continued to make out while they waited though nothing sexual beyond touching private areas through their clothes. Slowly as their lips pressed against one another their tongues began to clash with one another heating things up between them.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers they were already being watched by a certain blond with four ponytails in her hair. She had arrived just after the weapon mistress began talking about a 'new reward' and was inexplicably startled by the sight of the couple making out. She quickly hid behind a tree as she watched the two kiss like the lovers they were. She didn't understand why she had hidden instead of announcing her presence, therefor forcing them to stop and get this rematch out of the way, but for some reason her throat constricted whenever she thought of calling out.

Temari's thoughts drifted to that morning when she had woken up with her womanhood dripping down her bare thigh. She had felt so warm and hot like her body was aching for something. For a moment she was confused. Then she remembered how she had discarded her pajamas pants and panties when she masturbated in what was nearly the first time in her fifteen years of life. How could she already feel the urge to once more masturbate? The only thing she remembered from her dream was a pair of dazzling blue eyes and a wide smile, but even that faded as she moaned and brought her hand to her dripping mound.

No matter how often she rubbed herself she couldn't capture that feeling of last night or as she woke up. She refused to let herself think about the owner of those deep blue eyes, but they popped into her mind whenever she approached orgasm and even when she came down she was still frustrated. So her fingers continued pleasuring herself well into the morning. No matter how hard she came or how often that frustration lingered, but she refused to give it any deep thought. She was surprised when Juu had knocked on her door and asked if anything was wrong telling her that she was going to be late for her match with Tenten.

Suddenly the face of the blond who was the girl's boyfriend popped into Temari's head and she came even though her hand was stationary. Temari quickly turned the moan of pleasure into a reassurance to the older woman that she was up and getting ready for the match.

She had gotten up more frustrated than ever. There was no time to change the sheets which were soaked with her juices so she bundled them up and threw them in the corner as she quickly got ready for the match. Temari's frustration only grew when she realized she couldn't find any clean pair of panties. They had not been able to wash their clothes for the last week on the road and her last clean pair had been soiled last night by her inability to control her hormones.

Temari sniffed the pair she had discarded, but the smell of her juices were too powerful. There was no way she was going out in public smelling like that. Reluctantly she pulled her chain fishnet leggings up without the under covering. She could already feel a breeze caressing her nether lips and a drip of her release ran down her thigh.

As Temari headed out of the store towards the training grounds she pondered her new problem. Sure, Suna had its fair share of attractive men, but on the whole she couldn't stand them. If there was anything she disliked in a man it was cowardice. She wasn't a woman that needed protection, far from it, but if she was to have a lover, she wanted him to be strong, brave, and well educated. If he was good looking that would be a bonus. So far she had never met a person that met all of her requirements, especially since boys from Suna had always ran away from Gaara since he was four years old screaming like two year old girls that had seen a scorpion.

Perhaps it was in ignorance that many Konoha shinobi had stood up to her brother. They didn't know he had the one tailed demon Shukaku sealed within him, but they came closer to her requirements than any shinobi before them. First there had been Sasuke Uchiha. He had been handsome, strong, intelligent, fast on his feet, and he was brave taking on her brother head to head during the Chunin exam. She was disappointed he had left the village. He was intriguing to say the least.

Next there had been Rock Lee. While he wasn't all that attractive with those horrendous eyebrows he made up for it in other ways. Particularly his strength and determination. He had continued to fight her brother long after he had fallen unconscious, and the fact that he was the first person to ever to leave her brother in such a critical state, penetrating his sand armor and damaging him bodily, but before she had even considered pursuing the genin she had seen he was in love with possibly the worst of the Konoha Kunoichi. She didn't even bother trying to talk with him, and after all her brother had seemingly ended his career as a ninja.

The third Konoha shinobi had drawn her attention was, much to her own annoyance, Shikamaru Nara. The genin that defeated her in a battle of the minds during the Chunin exams was good looking and very smart, a rival to her own intellect, but he looked like he was made of cardboard. Sure he was smart, had stood up to Garra, though reluctantly, and he could tactically use his intellect, but he looked like he had in no way trained his physical body. One good, strong punch to the gut, and he would be out for the count before he could even begin to come up with an effective strategy. Plus, he didn't look like he would be capable of taking a relationship seriously any time soon with his lazy personality, and even worse she doubted he would ever stand up and be an equal in romance. She was convinced he would let her do whatever she wished without giving her any decent opposition. While complaining behind her back. She didn't need someone like that. Someone who didn't have the balls to say no to her.

At their first meeting Naruto seemed even worse than Shikamaru. When Kankuro was picking on his friend he seemed like a whiner with a bigger bark than bite though she had to admit he was cuter than his teammate. The whisker marks on his cheeks gave him an…exotic kind of look that appealed to her. He was pretty short for his age, but that sort of added to his cuteness. However, he appeared to be extremely uneducated, not even recognizing her and her brothers as Suna ninja from their headbands. He had actually had to be told by his pink haired teammate. She wouldn't have been surprised if he thought Konoha was the only ninja village in the world. His match against the dog shinobi, Kiba Inuzuka, and his canine partner, Akamaru, reinforced her dislike of him even more, especially the disgusting fart that had won him the match.

However, when his fellow Konoha shinobi Hinata Hyuuga fell against her cousin he began to redeem himself in her eyes. Even more so when he defeated the stuck up Hyuuga and avenged his friend in the first match of the third exam. He'd impressed her even further by defeating her brother even after the Shukaku inside him had manifested and almost broken free. Temari realized that she didn't properly know him at all, but she had to admit he fulfilled most of the qualities she wanted in a man. Despite his continued evidence of being a moron, she found herself liking him a little, but that had been before she discovered he had been claimed by Tenten.

Back in the present, Temari was berating herself as she once again masturbated rubbing her pussy through her clothes. She was acutely aware of her lack of panties as the fishnet of metal scraped her lower lips. Despite her discomfort she continued for a few minutes. She couldn't believe that after her life of control she was rubbing herself in the open. She could get caught at any moment, and she didn't care as she watched the couple.

Naruto kissed Tenten's neck as her lips suckled his earlobe. His free his hand traveled up and down her waist occasionally joining his other hand groping Tenten's butt. The girl removed her own hands from the boy's firm backside and turned his head with both hands to meet him in a deep kiss. Their tongues battled with one another like neither willing to surrender to the other.

It was the emblematic of the kind of relationship with a man Temari wanted. Someone who was unafraid to touch her and test her. Someone who would be unafraid of her testing her temperament, and while Naruto wasn't all that smart he was by far the most attractive. Who said she couldn't be the one to educate him in her own way? Temari was starting to become positive that he could give her what she desired. If only he wasn't already taken.

Their hands returned to groping as she watched their tongues battle. She imagined that she was in Tenten's place. Naruto kissing her passionately, yet lovingly, grasping her body wherever he pleased, pressing her against a tree and trying to establish dominance while she fought back passionately against him. It turned her on so badly that she was almost tempted remove the fishnet underclothes and finger herself directly, but then a thought occurred to her.

The match. If she won the match against Tenten, she could order the girl to let her go on a date with the spiky haired blond. She wouldn't try to seduce him away from her. It would just be long enough so she could see exactly what was so attractive about him to her. Temari doubted he would even go so far as holding hands, let alone kissing, or…whatever the couple had done on his sofa that made Tenten masturbate so passionately yesterday. It would just be long enough to get this out of her system. She would realize that he wasn't what she wanted and that would be that.

She hoped.

Temari couldn't afford to be this distracted at such an important time in Suna's history. Until the official envoys from Suna arrived she was all that was standing between her village and utter disaster. She needed the treaty to be finalized. For that she needed to be focused on her responsibilities, not her love life.

If Naruto was against the request then there would be nothing she could do to stop him, but that would be an answer to her problem as well. She hadn't thought of anything else for the weapon's mistress to do so it was as good a plan as any.

Hearing the sound of a zipper, Temari was forcibly jarred from her thoughts.

"Tenten-chan, Temari could be here any second. We don't have time for that." Naruto protested as Tenten buried her face in his neck.

Clearly visible to Temari, Naruto's erect eight inch member stood out proudly from the zipper of his pants a drop of pre-cum glistening in the light of the clearing. Her breath caught in her throat as her opponent gently stroked up and down its length with a sense of familiarity.

"She's late, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, I'll be quick. Besides, can't you turn your senses up so you'll hear her approaching?" Temari froze at Tenten's words. She had no idea that the boy had that kind of skill.

She watched as the boy glowed a faint red and his features sharpened. Teeth elongated slightly into noticeable fangs and his ears gained a small point. When the glow faded Naruto he nodded and spoke up. "Unless she's trying to be stealthy I should hear her approaching, but I'm sure Temari is skilled enough to sneak up on me if she's really trying. She's an amazing kunoichi if her battle with Shikamaru is anything to go by. She would probably wipe the floor with him if they fought again."

Temari's felt her face heat up as the boy complemented her skill, but her eyes were locked on his throbbing manhood as Tenten's hand wrapped around it tightly and started pumping up and down. Her hand started moving on its own silently pushing down her underarmor and brushing over her bare lips. She nearly jumped when the chocolate haired girl spoke.

"If what my parent's had to say is true then that isn't even the half of what she can do. If she had just attacked full force she would have taken him down right away. I guess she was saving some trump cards for the invasion." Tenten said as she brushed a thumb over the bulbous head of Naruto's penis making him moan.

"_How can they be so conversational during this?"_ Temari thought. Then kicked herself. They must do this kind of thing all the time. She didn't notice Naruto's nose twitching as he moaned once again.

"You smell even more delicious than normal Tenten-chan. The entire training grounds is filled with it. You must be really wet. If we had the time I would clean you up…" Temari blushed as Naruto spoke. She hadn't thought about the smell her dripping snatch would produce. Luckily Tenten just laughed taking it in stride.

"None of that now. I need my legs to actually function if I plan to have any chance against Temari." Tenten scolded. Then her other hand moved from its place groping Naruto's rear to join her efforts to bring him to orgasm. How was there still room left over with both of the girl's hands working up and down the length?

Naruto moaned and grabbed Tenten's ass firmly with both hands and pressed Tenten against him firmly. Temari nearly groaned as the length was hidden from her view, but as she saw the sweet kiss the couple was sharing she felt their real love wash over her. She nearly missed the whisper that passed between the two.

"I love you Mrs. Namikaze." Naruto quietly whispered.

"I love you Mr. Namikaze." Tenten whispered back.

Temari couldn't hold back the gasp. Naruto's ears twitched and he was about to break away from Tenten, but Temari, thinking quickly, bit her thump and in a puff of smoke a regular sized weasel appeared before her. With a jerk of her head the weasel dashed out of the bushes and Naruto relaxed his tensed body.

Addressing Tenten who was looking at him quizzically he smiled reassuringly. "Sorry, thought I heard something. Sorry to rush you, but I'm getting really nervous and I'm sure Temari won't be long now. I would hate to have to referee your match with a tent in my pants the entire time."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it might give me an advantage. I know I couldn't take my eyes off of it if this was even a month ago." Tenten teased, but her hands sped up on Naruto's member, and she knelt in front of him taking just the head into her mouth as she let her hands do the work.

Temari was torn. Part of her was trying to process the implications of the bombshell that had just been dropped on her with no notice at all. First of all Naruto was actually a Namikaze. Temari was well versed in politics so she knew the fourth's real name and his position as the last of his clan. Naruto's very existence was enough to turn countries to war if it was handled incorrectly. Then there was the bombshell that the couple in front of her was already engaged. She had noticed the odd ring that the girl wore, and the wistful look she got whenever she toyed with it, but she had never suspected some thing like this.

However her body had a different priority than her mind. Her eyes focused on the blond's member as his hands brushed through his lover's hair. Her hand was thrusting two fingers into herself over and over again as she controlled her breathing so as not to make any sound. Unconsciously she was trying to time her orgasm to match Naruto's which she could measure by his breathing. He couldn't hold back a loud groan as he came into Tenten's mouth. It lasted much longer than Temari had thought it would stream after stream firing into Tenten's mouth even after she had come down from her high.

The girl was swallowing in a valiant effort to keep up with the jism, but a line of it trickled down from the corner of her mouth before dripping to the ground leaving a small patch of darker earth. As the groan subsided Naruto smiled apologetically at Tenten as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. The transformation leaves me a little more… virile." Naruto apologized.

Tenten only smiled as she stuck out her tongue to show Naruto she had indeed swallowed nearly every drop. Her tongue captured the line of cum before it could allow another drop to be wasted. "No need to apologize Naruto-kun. I can take anything you can dish out."

The couple shared a grin as Temari fought down her blush and pulled her underarmor back into place. Naruto's ears twitched again and Temari could also hear a sound coming from directly behind her. As Naruto and Tenten were rearranging their clothes Temari nearly panicked until the weasel she had summoned came up from behind her, its own ears twitching, and it's eyes sparkling with the intelligence that told her that the next time she summoned weasel she would be teased mercilessly about this.

Taking a deep breath she thanked the summon quietly for giving her an out and it replied in a deep voice, "No problem."

She nearly shushed it but it disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Looking back she saw that Naruto's features had returned to normal and she sighed in relief. Naruto was just pulling his zipper up as Temari came out of the bushes, but she pretended not to have noticed. Instead focusing on the fact that the couple was holding each other tightly while blushing bright red.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Temari forced herself to approach Naruto while pushing the image of his manhood out of her mind as she outstretched her arm. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Temari, Gaara's sister. It's nice to finally speak to the one that has changed him so drastically."

Naruto was taken back by her formality. After the chunin exams he felt like he knew her at least well enough to not need an introduction, but he guessed that she had never really introduced herself personally or even spoken to each other. He flashed her his usual foxy grin almost making her blush as he grasped her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Temari-chan." He chuckled. "How's Garra doing? He looked a little banged up from fighting that bone guy while helping chase down Sasuke when he visited me in the hospital."

She smiled at his concern. "He is doing well, Naruto-kun. I…" She blushed a little. A reaction that only the nearby weapon mistress noticed unbeknownst to both blonds. "M-may I call you Naruto-kun?"

He nodded. As far as he was concerned anyone could call him whatever they wished. He wasn't big on honorifics, he just knew that people got mad about not adding -sensei for teachers and more importantly he called his girl friends -chan, whether he was sleeping with them or not, and of course -sama for Hinata's father to avoid any problems.

Temari continued as her blush faded. "Anyway, Garra's recovery speed is enhanced, if not so much as your own. When we got home he rested for a day and he was fine. His ailments were mostly to do with chakra exhaustion after using too much of the Shukaku's chakra. He is doing better than I have ever seen him. He is even doing a few missions with ninja besides me and my brother in hopes of earning the trust of the village, and our village needs all the help it can get after we were tricked into the invasion by that bastard snake Orochimaru."

Naruto frowned at the name. Every time he heard about the Snake sannin he was overwhelmed by the desire to ring the sicko's neck for tricking Sasuke into joining him. Surprisingly Kurama agreed wholeheartedly. If she could, she wanted to make the snake her personal play thing to torture when she was bored. To hurt in every way imaginable, and she assured Naruto she had quite the imagination. After the stories Naruto had heard about the man's experiments he no longer had any objections to the idea.

Shaking himself out of his snake related thoughts Naruto smiled at Temari. She had gotten a worried look as his exterior darkened thinking it was directed at her for bringing up the invasion her country had helped execute.

"Sorry, Temari-chan. That guy just gets me mad every time he's mentioned…" Once again Naruto didn't catch the blush that blossomed on Temari's face, but Tenten certainly did, and Temari knew it. "How is Garra doing with that Shukaku-teme anyway? I mean, he barely had a grip over him the first time we fought, but when I saw him last time he seemed to be doing ok…More sane, if you don't mind me saying."

She shook her head indicating she understood the accusation perfectly. She had spent most of her life thinking the same after all.

"He's…coping …I suppose…After its defeat at the hands of a human, jinchuuriki or not, the demon seems to have quieted down. However Gaara still can't have a real night's sleep or else it will take over. What he does is more meditation then sleep, but I don't know how long he can keep it up. His seal may be too weak to suppress the demon's influence for much longer. Gaara has told me that as he meditates he must stand watch over the demon's prison in his mind. A massive cage made of flowing sand, solidifying to be as strong as any rock if a move is made towards it. However while the beast does not rage against the cage as it used to it still probes testing the speed of the hardening sand. Garra says that some times he sees it crumble away like the sand in an hourglass after the beast's more focused strikes."

She looked down. Temari didn't want to think that just as she was really getting to know her little brother that she could truly lose him to the demon finally breaking free of it's prison. It hurt even more as she saw the people of her village finally starting to see the boy as his own person.

Naruto nodded at the weak seal comment and he rested his chin on his hand as he thought. He had been ordering his clones to practice fuinjutsu since it was an art that didn't require much physical effort, though Naruto would have to work on his handwriting if he ever wanted to be a true master. He mentally moved the practice and study up on his list of things to do so he could look at his red headed friend's seal. He would have to ask Jiraiya while they are on the road if they could make a quick stop in Suna to patch up his friend's seal. Naruto was sure the old perverted Sannin would agree that it was worth his time, but for now he wouldn't mention anything to Temari. He didn't want to get her hopes up in case he couldn't do anything.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Naruto-kun? I thought this rematch was going to be one on one." The blond Suna kunoichi questioned turning towards Tenten who answered with a smile.

"Naruto here is going to serve as the referee for our match. He will also make sure the loser stays true to our bargain. I assure you he only here as a precaution. Nothing more." The chocolate haired girl shared a small smile with her lover while Temari looked on.

Temari nodded asking because of her natural curiosity demanded it. "…And how exactly will Naruto make us 'stay true' to our word." She looked at the blond and his smile turned into a foxy grin making a blush appear on her face, one she was sure the boy saw. She fought down the urges she was getting lately and looked away from his grin looking Tenten in the eye.

Tenten wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and kissed his neck as she answered the Suna kunoichi's question. "Oh, I assure you Temari-chan, Naruto-kun has his methods." She swatted his ass which made both blonds blush before she continued. "Now enough delays. Let's get this rematch started."

Temari fought down her blush smirking confidently as she took her position on the other side of the training area while Tenten took her place on the opposite side. Naruto meanwhile jumped to the sidelines as far back as the treeline so he wouldn't get in either girls' way as he watched the fight to ensure there were no serious injuries.

They stood there for a long minute. Seconds ticking by, hands an inch away from their respective weapons. After Naruto yawned at the lack of action the two girls looked at him annoyed. He chuckled. "Oh right I'm the referee." He held one hand up, his fingers stretched outward then brought it down in a cutting motion. "BEGIN!"

Tenten was the first to act. Four shuriken appeared in her hands just long enough to be thrown directly at the blond just like she had began their very first match. Like before Temari deflected the star shaped projectiles with the wind from her fan with a slight smirk. Tenten smiled, before she hadn't even seen it because of the speed of the motion, but since her defeat she had been rigorously training her senses, reflexes, and how quickly her eyes could track fast moving objects. Luckily she had a teammate and a sensei that could help her with that whenever she needed it. Temari's super fast counter was as clear as day to Tenten now.

The weapon mistress flicked a glance towards Naruto. He was blinking and rubbing his eyes with a puzzled look. Clearly wondering if he had missed something. She giggled inwardly to herself. Perhaps she would have to add the training she had gone through to his training curriculum. She hoped Gai or Lee would agree to activate the inner gates so he would have a fast enough person to follow with his eyes. Though she supposed she could also use her new trick.

Temari looked at Tenten, the confidant smile on her lips that she wore in nearly every battle situation. "Testing me huh…? Don't you already have first hand experience with how much damage I can do?" The older kunoichi taunted, but Tenten kept a calm. Giving in to a comment like that would spell disaster for her in this battle.

She smiled instead. "Just making sure you haven't let yourself go. I'm just getting started." Her right hand reached for one of her many containment scrolls, easily finding it tied to her waist. Tenten threw it into the air leaping up right after it. Temari looked on unimpressed, but kept her hand on her weapon without drawing it. She had seen this maneuver before as well. First Tenten would jump into the air then spin like a ballerina with the scroll fully opening and one by one release her weapons directly toward the blond. Temari would have yawned if the sharp objects weren't aimed right at her.

As predicted Tenten went through the familiar motions, and like with the shuriken Temari deflected the attack with a super fast sweep of her fan. The only difference this time was that it was more than one motion. Shuriken, kunai, sais, swords, or even a mace all fell harmlessly to the ground around her or flew backwards to impale a tree.

Temari wasn't amused by the repeat performance right now. After Tenten's boasting and what Juu had told her on the road she had expected more than a jog down memory lane. She quickly grew bored and unleashed the first star of her fan which made Tenten noticeably frown as she landed on the ground along with her now empty containment scrolls.

"I was honestly hoping for more than this. Just save us both some time and give up already. I can't believe I was starting to like you if this is all you have planned." Tenten's frown turned into a smile, and instead of surrendering like the disappointed blond hoped, she turned around and jumped into the treeline of the training field.

"As I said, I was just making sure you hadn't gotten rusty, Temari-chan." She said jovially as she disappeared into the canopy of leaves.

Temari snapped into a ready stance weapon held tightly anticipating an attack at any moment, but it never came. Minutes passed in silence as the blond frowned and began calculating Tenten's possible actions and maneuvers based solely on what she knew of the girl and the terrain. _"Just what in the world is that girl thinking?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(With Tenten)<strong>

Tenten landed on a tree branch one hundred meters from the training circle. The only position from such distance where she still had a clear line of sight on the girl. She pressed her back against the bark of the tree and casually observed the Suna ninja's reaction. One of the advantage's of training here religiously was that the weapon mistress knew every single leaf, and the best vantage points for long range combat. Which was one of the main reasons she had choosen this place to be where she would finally get revenge.

She calmed her breathing for four full minutes Temari slowly turned in a circle, but she hadn't moved an inch from where she had started. Tenten allowed herself to smile. Her analysis of the blond was dead on. In both her own and Shikamaru's battle Temari had preferred not to move from a single spot unless forced. She was able to better analyze her opponent and retaliate accordingly, but this was perfect for Tenten who had much preparation to do before she began her real plan. However, it never hurt to have a spare set of eyes on her opponent.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** She intoned, and twelve Tenten's appeared from white smoke that quickly dispersed in the canopy of leaves. She wiped her forehead clean happy that she had managed so many in the current situation and smiled at her mirror images. "You all know your assignments I have gone over it a hundred times so move out."

They didn't say any word to give away their position even at this distance, and spread out to locations surrounding Temari. One of the remaining clones crept back towards the training field silently to keep a more detailed eye on the girl. This clone would give the signal to begin, and if Temari was foolish enough to plan anything out loud the clone would disperse and warn Tenten and her clones right away. One more clone stayed back with the real Tenten. The pair smiled at each other and crouched back down to wait.

"Time to put the real plan into action." The clone whispered.

The weapon mistress smirked confidently and replied. "It won't be long now."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Temari)<strong>

Temari looked around still on guard but frustrated. It had been a full seven minutes since her last exchange with the chocolate haired kunoichi, and the girl was still hiding somewhere in the nearby forest. She could feel her every move being watched like a hawk, looking for an opening. She had realized her mistake at agreeing to have this battle on Tenten's home turf. Temari wasn't even used to seeing trees, let alone seeing through them.

The Suna kunoichi closed her eyes giving up on seeing any visual cues. She was instantly more aware of her other senses. Flowers. She could smell all kinds of flowers, so strongly that she could almost taste them. They were mixed with her own release from this morning which she was now uncomfortably aware of. Her heart felt a pang as she through of the beautiful plants. She had never thought there would ever be so many. After growing up in the stark lifeless desert Konoha with all of its plant life was a marvel to behold.

She shook her head and put the flowers out of her mind and focused on her true purpose. Her ears focused and the first thing she heard was Naruto's soft breathing as he watched her. The boy hadn't taken his eyes off of her since Tenten disappeared. Temari cursed the small trickle of arousal that she could feel trickling down her thighs. Why had the simple thought of his face make her cum this morning? She heard a very defined sniff from the boy, and her breath caught in her chest. She was still very aware of the smell of this morning's release.

Her eyes snapped open and her head swiveled to where she knew the boy sat. His own eyes were closed and he had a peaceful smile on his face completely unlike his normal wide grin, but it caused her arousal to redouble. Temari felt a flood of anger and embarrassment flow through her, but she knew this wasn't the time. So she contented her self with a mumbled, "Pervert…"

Her face was bright red as she closed her eyes again and immediately heard the sound of rustling leaves from all around. It was too coordinated to be natural, and she knew that Tenten had learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Again she heard a noise that couldn't belong. The almost indistinct sound of feet landing on bark. Temari had no idea how long they had been observing her, but the damage must have already been done. If they had been setting traps in the nearly ten minutes since their last encounter they were already set. The blond prepared herself for a coordinated attack from all sides.

Temari's eyes opened as she counted the sounds not turning in any specific direction as she was tracking them. _"Two…five…seven…nine…ten…and I doubt Tenten would risk possible exposure of her own hiding spot. So that means I have at least eleven Tenten's to contend with."_ She smiled mentally._ "I know where they are all based, but I can't make a move yet until she shows her hand."_ The corner of her eye turned to Naruto who was still inhaling appreciatively. She wanted to scream at him, but her plan called for something different. _"…but perhaps I can find a way to force her to show me."_

Temari turned her gaze to the spiky haired genin and gave him her best seductive smile, which wasn't all that good due to lack of practice. "So Naruto-kun, how did you and Tenten begin dating? Being as spineless as she is, I must conclude you asked her out."

The blond boy winced at Temari's use of this kind of tactic, but he was well aware Tenten had a cooler head on her shoulders than to fall for such a trick. However he saw the potential for great mischief in this line of discussion so he went along with it smiling back at the attractive blond kunoichi.

"Actually Temari-chan, it was Tenten-chan who… propositioned me first, and I don't regret a single moment of it." He grinned foxily trying to get across the heavily implied subtext and the slight blush told him he succeeded. From his vantage he could see Tenten's observer clone and he could see her nodding her approval. The least he could do was amuse his girlfriend as she prepared her plan.

Temari forced her face back to it's normal pallor as she chuckled at the boy causing him to frown lightly at her. "Oh come on, there must be some regrets." The Suna kunoichi continued in her best attempt at a seductive voice batting her long eyelashes at the boy slowly. "What about the fact that while you're dating her you can't approach a much more… attractive girl, like me? Tenten's nice, but she's a real tomboy."

Despite the fact that this was supposed to be an act Temari found herself putting her heart into the words, but the boy's amused smile was the only reaction. The blond girl inwardly cursed herself for her feelings, and on top of that it hadn't even worked. She was hoping a few taunts would draw Tenten out of her hiding place, but it seemed the brunette had a cooler head than Temari thought._"Oh well,"_ Temari thought, _"it's not like it _really_ matters. I'm still far more powerful than her."_

Not only was her proficiency with wind jutsu stronger than it had been during the Chunin exam, but her knowledge of strategy as well. Temari psyched herself up even more by reminding herself that she also had a new weapon that dwarfed her previous fans level of craftsmanship. She may as well just finish this battle off right now. After all, the sooner it was done and dusted the sooner she could force Naruto out on a date and get him out of her system after he turned out to be just another jerk.

Naruto looked at her curiously for a moment then grinned. "I don't think of Tenten-chan as a tomboy at all. Sure, she isn't your typical girl that obsesses about her hair or appearance, or wants to spend all her time buying clothes, but that's one of the things I love about her."

His face was beaming with a bright grin so like the one she had seen him wear several times before, but there was something different something more warm, more real. It made the feelings growing inside her swell and another rivulet ran down her leg. She quickly turned away, the smallest hint of a blush on her cheeks. The blond truly hated feeling like this. It made her knee's shake. It was unbecoming of a Suna kunoichi, especially in the middle of a combat situation like this. Temari told herself once again that one date would be all that she needed to get over him and refocused as another rustle of the leaves drew her attention.

Naruto grinned with his arms around the back of his head and his eyes closed turned towards the sky not noticing the kunoichi's blush. "Besides," he continued earning her attention once more. "Tenten-chan doesn't mind if I date other girls. Hell, she was the fourth girl I started dating after she caught us having an orgy. Her and Hinata-chan are even best friends now, and really enjoys joining in whenever she catches me making out with one of the girls." Tell tale signs of a blush appeared on his whiskered cheeks. He didn't mind telling others of his sexual misadventures, but it still made him feel a bit embarrassed.

The blush on Temari's face was something to behold. Tenten who was looking on from ten or so different vantage points had to stifle a belly laugh. She could swear even the girl's blond locks turned a tomato red. For a second she contemplated launching her attack, but decided that would be unfair. She would wait until after Naruto had had his fun. It was a shame his eyes were closed. He would have laughed as much as she wanted to if he could see the blond girl, but he was breathing in deeply through his nose as if savoring something.

Temari's mind was spinning. All thoughts of the current battle had flown from her mind after what the supposedly impartial referee had just said. Did he have some kind of harem going on? If she took him at his word he did, and at least four girls had already had joined it, Tenten, Hinata, and two others. For the sake of the fantasy that had constructing in her mind at the very mention of the word 'orgy' she imagined the two other Konoha kunoichi that made it to the preliminaries during the Chunin exam. They may have been pathetic fighters, but they certainly were beautiful. Their bodies wrapped around Naruto in her mind, and he grinned at them kissing the lips of one before moving on to the neck of the other. Indigo haired Hinata and chocolate haired Tenten appeared on either side of his manhood tongues mingling around the throbbing rod. As the image flashed trough her mind, her bright red face was positively smoking. It was as if her brain was being fried by the image she had conjured up. Temari shook her head hard purging her mind of such dirty thoughts. Nothing even remotely like that had ever happened to her before. Why was it happening now whenever this blond bonehead was involved?

Naruto finally opened his eyes looking at Temari confused. He asked if she was alright several times without a response which confused him. He hadn't even realized what kind of effect his regular activities could have on regular innocent girls. Tenten for her part was trying her best to cover her giggles. It would be easy to win with a distraction like the one Naruto had provided, but she respected Temari a little too much to do that to her so she waited for the red to fade from Temari's face before she continued her plan.

Ten minutes later Temari was back in her ready stance. For the sake of the match refused to even look at Naruto lest her dirty thoughts pop up again. She steadfastly ignored the small puddle beneath her legs. She focused her ears and located at least one of the clones where it had been before her… incident. Temari was glad to see that Tenten hadn't made any kind of attack against her. It made the Suna ninja respect the girl's fair play at the same time as it embarrassed her. She quickly recalled where all the Tenten's that she had identified were hoping none had moved.

Just as Temari was regaining her confidence a thunderous sound began in the distance approaching her position fast. It sounded like a wall of wood being broken down with the force of a sledge hammer. However it was coming from far enough away that Temari was confidant in her ability to dodge the astounding projectile. She counted at least four more massive cracks as whatever it was pushed itself _through_ the trunks of the trees. She was more relieved than anything that Tenten had begun her plan before she could become distracted again.

She opened her eyes ready to react to the incoming projectile the moment it exited the treeline. Moving her head out of the way with the minimum amount of movement astonished by the wall of air pressure that accompanied the weapon as it sailed past her head. A kunai shouldn't be able to go that fast if it was shot out of a cannon, and there was something else. it had a coating of chakra over it was it some kind of chakra element manipulation? No. From what she could sense this in this brief moment was only ordinary chakra, but it had made the kunai fly faster and with more force than Temari had thought possible.

As the kunai thunked harmlessly into a tree at the edge of the practice ring Temari saw something else that should have been impossible. The shape of the kunai was one that Temari had only seen in history books. The legendary three pronged kunai of the fourth Hokage used for the Hiraishin no Jutsu. For a moment she panicked and almost turned to face the kunai instead of maintaining her defensive position, but quickly calmed herself. That must be part of her plan. There was no way a fourteen year old girl had learned the secrets that had eluded shinobi of every nation for over a decade. Temari allowed a small smile onto her face as she readied her fan for a barrage of projectiles just as dangerous as the first.

Four normal kunai flew at her from different directions enhanced by the same chakra around them assisting them forward. Wood cracked from the air pressure alone. Branches fell to the ground in the forest in front of Temari giving away the position of the clones that launched the hasty attacks one of which she hadn't already known. Temari smirked and opened her fan halfway. The panicked followup by the clones set up to ambush her was all the confirmation she needed to know that Tenten's plan had already failed. The weapons mistress had needed her distracted by the fake Hiraishin feint. It had almost worked, but the kunai had been missing the distinct seal that most jutsu scholars theorized caused the jutsu to activate. Tenten mush have been counting on her recognizing the shape of the thing only. Well, wouldn't the girl be surprised when her strategy crumbled around her because she had underestimated Temari?

The Suna kunoichi swung her new fan infusing it with wind chakra, summoning a powerful gust of wind a that blew right into the kunai. However, her green eyes widened as the kunai continued forward barely effected by the harsh wind. At the last moment Temari jumped out of the way escaping with only a pair of scratches on her left thigh and forearm from two of the kunai. Her mind raced to process the situation as she was force to jumped away another concentrated barrage from a different direction. The only logical explanation was that these kunai were moving too fast. They were being protected from her blasts of wind by their own air current. She dodged two more barrages both aimed at were here feet would meet the ground after her previous jumps, but quick reaction time from the blond allowed her to escape unharmed though she was clearly on the defensive. One of the Tenten's saw an opening and launched one more kunai aimed directly for were Temari's head would be as she jumped away from the next barrage.

The kunai cut through the air with a crack of branches as it made its way to its destination. Thinking fast Temari opened her fan all the way increasing its power and swung at empty air. The force of a mini tornado emerged from it hitting the kunai dead on and throwing Temari back in a straight line. The point wobbled from side to side as it traveled through the harsh vortex but stabilized on the other end weathering the storm. However its trajectory had shifted enough and it had slowed substantially. It still almost hit its target. A small cut appeared on Temari's neck as she skidded to a halt on the ground kicking up a cloud of dirt as she absorbed the force of her tornado with her own legs. The whirlwind smashed into the treeline and with a loud crack several of the trees fell backwards. The faintest puff of smoke signaled the dispelling of a clone as the tornado disappeared, but Temari knew taking out one clone was only the first step in winning this battle.

Temari panted looking around cautiously. No more sharp objects were being thrown at her at the moment giving her a moment to think. She realized that Tenten was still testing her. Why else would she aim for vitals during a a simple competition like this? She most have known Temari could react fast enough to dodge but wanted to see _how_ she would dodge. Temari cursed herself for not just blocking the kunai with her fan. It would have been more efficient and wouldn't have given away her power, but she had instinctively protected her beautiful weapon and revealed the extent of her abilities. The moment had past. Temari wasn't too proud to admit that the genin had skills and was much more powerful than before. Temari was quickly running out of options. she could barely dodge the attacks thrown at her and her wind could barely deflect them in a safe direction.

With the Kage Bunshin no jutsu added to her arsenal the weapon mistress had become more than ten times as dangerous. She could hit the suna ninja from literally any direction she choose, and even if Temari retreated into the trees she could punch through her cover if she had the slightest idea of where Temari was. Temari had no doubt that the girl had set traps around her vantage points to prevent Temari sneaking up on them undetected. Her options were very limited right now, and she hated it when her options were limited.

The kunai barrage's resumed forcing Temari out of her thoughts. She jumped around the battlefield trying to compose a plan. Once or twice she had to use a blast of wind to change her course to avoid being impaled by the kunai. As she jumped forward to dodge two kunai that met in mid-air collapsing the tips perfectly even. Finally getting her feet for a moment Temari swung her fan infusing it with wind chakra at the origin of one kunai and heard a scream as a clone popped, and the surrounding trees were ripped apart by razor sharp winds. Not pausing for a moment she launched another attack in the opposite direction at the clone that had to be directly opposite the recently deceased clone, but all she heard was shredding leaves and splintered wood. No pop. That one got lucky or knew what was coming. An indistinct thud somewhere in the distance signaled the retreating clone landing somewhere, but Temari was forced to jump away again before getting a shot off.

Three more kunai hurtled at her this time, accompanied by the familiar cracking of branches. This time at eight, nine and ten o clock with a frown Temari dodged, but one still scratched her forearm drawing a long line of blood. As she landed she swiped the blood with her thumb. Then, in a single motion spread it across her fan then swung it as hard as she could in the direction the attack had come from as usual a powerful gust of wind followed but this time it carried with it a cloud of white smoke.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" She yelled out from the smoke and in the center of the wind was a giant, white-furred weasel with an eye-patch covering its left eye. It carried a large sickle that was almost as long as its entire body. It dashed forward with the wind. Its sickle tight in both furry hands it jumped and was carried with the wind towards the three clones the weasel slashed even faster than the wind that carried it slicing three trees horizontally in half. The last Tenten's scream was cut short as it popped out of existence, bisected at the waist. Temari sighed in relief as her favourite summon made its way back to her side she hadn't been one hundred percent sure they were shadow clones and was glad they were. She didn't want an international incident on her hands no matter how badly she now wanted to win this fight. _"Besides,"_ She thought to herself. _"Tenten has been playing a little rough herself, aiming for my vitals."_

"Temari-sama," the weasel spoke with a bowed head, its one eye closed. "Thank you for summoning me again. What would you have me do?"

She smiled at the battle-scarred animal. Despite it being a battle situation she pet the summon's white furred head scratching behind it's ear which caused its leg to lose control for a moment before it brought itself under control with a faint blush showing through its fur.

"This is only a sparring match between me and a new friend of mine, but she is a lot tougher than she was the last time we fought so I will be needing your help. Just make sure its a shadow clone before you cut her up." It nodded its head the blush fading as it got ready for battle.

The Suna ninja calmed down now that her friend was beside her. Kamatari had been a loyal friend to her since she was twelve years old and learned the summoning jutsu from her father. She remembered first meeting him when he was the size of a normal ferret and carrying him around all day scratching his ears telling him about herself. He really was her closest friend. As she surveyed the suddenly quiet battlefield she thanked heaven that the weasel wasn't a violation of the rules of the match after all summons were merely considered tools in the ninja world, like a sword or kunai only they acted independently. Kamatari would never be just a tool to Temari though he followed all of her orders to the letter.

More kunai came cracking towards the field aimed at both of the figures. They split up dashing in opposite directions. Temari was much more confidant this time. Nearly half of Tenten's clones had been taken out and now there were twice as many targets for the remaining clones to aim at. Instead of barrages single kunai rained down one after another from different directions. The pair dodged them easily despite the unprecedented speed of the projectiles.

Kamatari found one of his attackers and dashed forward on all fours after placing his weapon securely on his back. Even without the assistance of Temari's wind attack he was still extremely fast on his own closing the distance within seconds before scaling the tree letting traps go off harmlessly behind him. The branch the clone perched on was sheared from the tree a twitch of the weasel's nostrils told him that it was indeed a shadow clone falling to the earth and a single slice of it's sickle split the clone in half popping into white smoke. The weasel continued up the tree carrying out the orders Temari had silently conferred to him jumping from tree to tree searching out the remaining shadow clones by scent, and his own memory of their trajectories.

The moment Kamatari defeated the clone Temari attacked one on her side. She wished she could have seen the look on the face of the clone as it popped to her mundane kunai thrown through the leaves silently from the pouch at her waist. It was a mistake for them to only expect her to attack with her fan. If Temari's math was correct then there were only a handful of clones remaining including Tenten herself, but that was just a guess. For all Temari knew all the Tenten's were fake while the real one hid somewhere safe planning the assault. The Suna kunoichi didn't even know how many clones Tenten could produce. Perhaps the girl could produce hundreds of clones at a moment's notice like Naruto.

Her eyes flashed over to the boy. He was jumping around declaring how awesome both of the girls were. Temari blocked him out as he asked for the weasel's name. Temari shook her head as she got realistic Naruto was different. He had enough Chakra on his own to match her demon of a brother. Tenten was nowhere near that level. Considering the girl had only recently learned the jutsu at best she should be able to make fifteen clones, even with harsh training.

Once she finished the thought more kunai came cracking towards her, one at a time, all aimed at her legs. Tenten was probably hoping to turn her into a stationary target. Temari jumped backwards then stepped back again barely avoiding a direct hit to her thigh by a kunai thrown at regular speed silently, instead a slit was cut through the fabric of her dress. She had grown too reliant on the cracking sound to notify her of incoming danger. She continued dodging the mix of incredibly fast but easily detectable kunai and the silent, but easily disrupted kunai. She was almost pushed back to the treeline when her eyes widened. After deflecting a slow kunai with a gust of wind a loud cracking sound could be heard followed by the sound of several trees falling to the earth.

A large Fuma shuriken covered in blue chakra emerged from the treeline opposite Temari. The wind gusted through the clearing creating a miniature tornado just like Temari's fan had caused earlier, with a deadly weapon spinning in its eye. Temari slammed her fan shut then buried it tip first at least eight inches into the earth in front of her holding on for dear life. The storm shot towards her at an unbelievable speed. Temari weathered the non chakra enhanced winds without a problem, but the shuriken impacted her fan with unbelievable force. Temari was surprised that the weapon didn't slice her fan right in half, but Maru's craftsmanship held up without a scratch. However it was pushed backwards in the earth slanting down to an angle pushing Temari to the ground as the projectile ricocheted away into the trees as it lost its blue glow.

For a second Temari knelt on the ground panting in disbelief. Her fan clattered to the ground a wide divot in the earth where it had been secured. She suddenly felt her exhaustion in full. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand. She managed it on the third attempt. Kamatari had returned to the clearing and blocked any kunai from reaching Temari with his sickle. She didn't get the chance to be pushed this hard often. Even as she sucked in oxygen she felt a thrill run through her.

She jumped into the fray beside Kamatari. As they dodged around the rain of projectiles falling back towards the treeline he nodded his head towards her and quietly informed her. "Temari-sama, I have marked out their locations the last of them are layed out from ten to two o'clock there is one girl at twelve o'clock that is acting as a spotter for the others this one may be your real opponent she has a much larger chakra supply than the others."

Temari nodded and ducked an incoming kunai, then once again opened her weapon to its maximum length holding the fan behind her the white weasel beside her readied his large weapon. "I don't have much chakra left, so I will use a powerful gust of wind I need you to guide it while attacking Tenten and her clones. Alright?"

Kamarari nodded his head. "Yes, Temari-sama."

She nodded back and slowly placed her wind chakra into the fan until she felt utterly drained. The weapons mistress paused in her attack as Temari began glowing. It didn't matter. However she tried to defend wouldn't be enough. Temari smiled through the exhaustion. Temari would barely be able to move after this attack, but hopefully it would be worth it.

The blond waved her fan over her head with both hands as hard as she could generating the appropriate momentum. "**Kamakaziryuu no jutsu!**" She roared as she unleashed her most powerful attack this was her first time she ever used it on a living person and he first time she used it with Kamatari who could control, manipulate and enhance her jutsu by riding her winds. It was dangerous, but it was the only way she could see of ending this battle once and for all. It may be considered overkill for a sparring match, but this had escalated beyond that ages ago. Poor Naruto was gripping a tree around the trunk as tornado force winds formed in the center of the battle field. As the winds began to take the form of a dragon Kamatari dashed into the storm changing it's shape into a larger mirror of his own. The storm given form suddenly moved with the litheness of the weasel darting into the forest towards the spread out girls. Picking them up one by one, they didn't dispel right away. They were sucked in to the eye of the storm where they met the smirking one eyed glare of the weasel before they vanished from existence. Any sound was lost in the wind.

Tenten stared from her position spotting for the clones as the tornado circled around her in amazement and disbelief at the power Temari possessed. Then fear became her existence as the weasel turned the winds towards her. The debris hit her before with winds. The branches that had fallen from her constant attacks were picked up by the winds and hurled towards her. Tenten dodged them expertly but eventually a branch caught her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Then the winds powered by Temari's chakra reached her. Tiny cuts opened up along her skin a wind chakra ran over her skin. She was pulled into the center of the jutsu where she met the smirking face of Kamatari. He made a single cut across her midsection. Not even breaking the skin, just neatly slicing her shirt and exposing her belly button. Then the winds began to dissipate released from Temari and Kamatari's control. His paw came up to her chest and slammed Tenten back into the training field.

Tenten bounced off the ground twice and stopped a few inches from were Temari stood exhausted but triumphant. Pleased with the power she had displayed. Tasting the victory she could now grasp.

"T-TENTEN-CHAN!" Naruto yelled from the sidelines. His voice was near panic at seeing one of his lovers so beat up.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open at Naruto's shout and she gave him a reassuring smile, but it was so weak. Turning her gaze to Temari Tenten tried to get to her feet, but couldn't. The wounds from the tornado covered her skin and had shredded her clothes which hung like rags barely covering her.

The one eyed weasel returned to his master's side towering over Tenten. Though even he was breathing hard after reigning in that tornado.

Temari looked down at Tenten her respect growing even more. She hadn't meant to get this rough with the girl, but Tenten could certainly take it.

"You give up…yet." Temari panted. She trully hoped the kunoichi would nod. Every part of her body was sore though most likely nothing compared to what Tenten was suffering through right now.

However, the chocolate haired teen shook her head. Then forced a smile. There was blood seeping between her white teeth. "You're… exhausted… and exactly where I want you." The weapon mistress pointed behind Temari with a shaking hand.

Temari blinked then looked behind her. There impaled into the wood was the Hiraishin kunai she had dodged at the beginning of the real match. Had Tenten had been leading her here the whole time?

Bleeding Tenten produced two kunai from out of nowhere and threw them in opposite directions hitting the bark of tree's nowhere near were Temari's tornado had hit.

The wind mistress whipped her head toward one of the locations and saw a camouflage seal deactivate revealing a trigger to a massive trap.

"I would…use what's left of…your chakra…to block this…" The moment the sentence ended a wall of steel blasted out of the thin wood of the hollow tree. Shuriken, kunai, senbon, fuma shuriken, swords, and every other imaginable ninja weapon shot towards Temari. From the sound exactly the same thing was happening on the other side. They all lacked the blue chakra around them and moved at normal speed, but quantity made up for quality in this situation. With weary arms Temari raised her fan and drained the last remnants of wind chakra into a spin blowing Tenten's last desperate attempt at victory away.

Kamatari blocked the few weapons that stayed on course with his sickle. Before Temari's chakra ran out, and she could no longer maintain her link with the summoned animal. He disappeared in a puff of smoke with one final bow of his head.

Temari balanced herself on her fan steadfastly remaining upright despite her body's cries for rest. She refused to let this end in a tie. "You were good Tenten… and you drove me far… b-but I am still the better kuno…" her eyes widened as Tenten disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"GOT YOU NOW!"

Temari's head snapped skyward as she saw Tenten, healthy and unhurt, barreled down towards her with a simple katana in hand. The curved edge bearing down on the blonde. The wind mistress frowned but stood her ground. With no chakra to call upon, her body sore, and her lungs gasping for breath. Regardless she gripped her fan and swung it upwards to meet the descending girl. Metal clashed with metal and with a crack the katana snapped under the force of Temari's final attack with the heavier weapon. Surprised Tenten overbalanced and crashed into the ground. A moment later the broken sword blade clattered to the ground ten feet away.

Before Tenten could move a knee pressed into her back between her shoulder blades. The end of the battle fan pressed against the base of her skull pinning her to the ground. Tenten bit her cheek as the weapon pressed her down into the dirt and spit out the blood.

Tenten struggled to get up but Temari applied more pressure. Temari took the chance to take catch her breath before saying, "Now…Do you give up?" She panted in an exhaustion. Her mind already ordering Tenten to draw her a bubble bath. Maybe rub her shoulders, and make dinner for her and Naruto. Temari had to admit she was a skilled cook.

The chocolate haired girl didn't respond beyond annoyed grunts as she struggled determinedly against her captivity. Though the girl had lost Temari would admit she was a true kunoichi. One of the best she had ever seen both either Konoha or Suna.

Temari lazily turned to her opponent's boyfriend who was looking on concerned as Tenten clawed at any handhold she could reach to flip Temari off of her, but it was no good. "Naruto…she is clearly beaten. Call the match as the referee."

Naruto sighed. He had been hoping his fiance would win this match especially after that last trick, but it seemed even with Hinata's training Tenten just couldn't quite match up to Temari, despite the valiant effort she put in.

"Fine," he sighed once more, "Sorry, Tenten-chan, but Temari-chan is the wi…"

He went silent as a puff of smoke erupted from behind the two contestants. Temari was visibly confused at the sound and Naruto's sudden cut-off. The smile that burst onto his face filled her with dread before the smoke even reached her. She tried to turn, to face her opponent's latest attack, but Tenten's grasping hands had found purchase around the crook of her knee. The girl wasn't trying to escape. She was holding Temari in place.

Temari pressed her fan harder into the back of Tenten's head, but instead her fan passed through nothing at all at Tenten vanished Temari fell forward, but didn't even reach the ground. A sharp pain shot through her arm as it was twisted behind her back forcing her to drop her fan to the ground. A foot struck the back of her knees bending them and holding them in place firmly in the hard dirt. The cold blade of a kunai held so close to her throat that a gulp would draw blood. Her entire body froze as Temari's brain processed the situation. The voice in her ear only confirmed her situation.

"Looks like I win, Te-ma-ri-chan." The smoke cleared quickly revealing Tenten, the really real one, smiling as she stood in position to kill Temari. In a real combat scenerio there was no way Temari could have escaped. Unarmed, exhausted, out of chakra, sore all over, on her knees with a kunai to her throat, her hands hadn't stopped shaking since Kamatari had disappeared. While her opponent appeared to have not taken a single scratch during the entire encounter.

Humiliated by having her victory snatched away from her Temari raised her free hand and said, "…I surrender."

Tenten smiled and released her, then extended a hand which Temari grasped to pull herself up. "I'm glad I didn't underestimate you. That last jutsu was amazing." There was a real sense of admiration in that voice.

Naruto was already cheering wildly running across the field in his joy at the weapon mistress's victory. The suna ninja smiled despite herself. It being a defeat, but it was a good match. The best she'd ever had to tell the truth. She had literally given her all. She regarded Tenten's unmarred smiling face with her head held high, and a warm smile on her face hand still clasped in her opponent's.

"It was a good match Tenten-chan. Hopefully we can have another just like it again sometime." Tenten smiled a little brighter. Happy with the acknowledgment she had received from her rival. "…but next time I'll win."

The smile on Tenten's face grew even wider rivaling Naruto's grin. "Any time, any place, Temari-chan." They shared a smile that only friendly rivals could.

The moment was soon broken by a cheering Naruto who grabbed Tenten by the waist and kissed her lips passionately. For a full minute their tongues dueled for dominance. Temari's knees wobbled at the sight of it, but she held herself up. She was suddenly very aware of the breeze traveling along her wet pussy-lips through a slit made by one of Tenten's kunai. She was blushing madly with a new wetness glistening between her legs when the couple broke apart smiling at each other.

"I knew you could do it Tenten-chan, but you had me scared. A bunch of times there I thought both of you were gonna get seriously hurt. You gotta tell me how you beat Temari. That sparring match was intense!" He was beaming with pride for the girl while she chuckled nervously. Rubbing the back of her head she then went into detail on her plan for Naruto since he was so curious.

She began to explain that after her clones scattered the real her had used the Kage Henge to transform into the Hiraishin kunai. Ready to be thrown by the clone with her once all of the clones were in position, but when Temari had tried her taunting strategy to bait her out, with hilarious results she added, Tenten kept a cool head letting Temari ready herself again before launching her attack. Though she did admit to using the opportunity to plant her containment scrolls and traps in the rotted out trunks of the trees that had exploded near the end of the match.

She described flying through the air propelled by her newly developed strength, and admitted that if she had had a stomach at the time it would be all over the forest floor during flight. Hitting the trees had made her head, or what felt like her head ring for the next several minutes of the fight. She was glad she hadn't meant to launch her ambush right away as she would have just stumbled to the ground if she had transformed back into a human form. Thankfully Temari had acted just as Tenten had hoped she would, believing the kunai a bluff and ignoring it for the rest of the fight while Tenten's head cleared.

The eradication of her shadow clones, and Temari's summoned animal Kamatari had surprised the chocolate haired kunoichi. Both could have ruined her strategy. She had expected at six or so clones to pop over the course of the fight, but she didn't take into consideration the wind mistress's ability to counter attack so effectively. The summon was devastating to her plan. Tenten had been despairing about trying to fight him until the very moment Temari had dismissed him.

She had purposely given the spotter more chakra than the other clones making it a tempting target, and since the more chakra applied with control a clone had, the more stable it was, and the more stable it was, the more hits it could take before it popped it would make a convincing decoy. Tenten had been very worried when Temari pulled off that powerful wind jutsu but luckily Temari and her summoned weasel wished to only disable the one they though was real meaning it had more than enough chakra to survive for a few more seconds

After the barrage of steel set up during her daydream was deflected by a weakening Temari and Kamatari had disappeared, the clone that had thrown the kage henged Tenten that had stayed hidden all this time jumped down and attacked the wind mistress, who dodged the attack as if she hadn't been fighting an extended battle and subdued her in a single move.

Nodding Temari finished, "Then when I believed I finally had you I let my guard down long enough for the finale part of your plan…I have to admit Tenten, that plan was either genius or paranoia."

The weapon mistress blushed slightly. "Thank you... It took months to plan it all to perfection… and it's not paranoia if you really are that good. I am going to need a new hobby now." She giggled and was joined by her rival.

"Perhaps we can train together as long as I am in konoha. I will have plenty of free time. Who knows? Maybe we can even learn a thing or two from each other." Temari said as the giggles subsided.

Tenten nodded it sounded like a wonderful idea "Of course, I would love to. Now…about the bet."

Temari groaned. She had hoped the sadistically smiling young teen had forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles* Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12. I have to admit I really like how the sparring match turned out. It was very difficult to buff Tenten up from her previous performance in the chunin exam, *looks at manga chapter that cut off the fight with a glare* while also making it come down to the wire. I am very happy with the result, and also would like to say thank you to cows who added various details to make it more interesting as well as much more readable.(Beta's note: Half of the delay was my fault, sorry. Business school takes a lot of time.)<strong>

**Chapter 13 will, of course, be a follow up on this and will detail what Temari will be doing now that she lost the bet. As you may expect it will be a little more 'action' filled than this chapter. So i hope you'll enjoy that.**

**Please leave us a review letting us know what you think, or just telling us you're glad we're alive. We'll be working hard to make sure the wait for the next chapter isn't as long as this one was.**


	13. The Losers Prize

***Grins foxily* Hello to all my valuable and irreplaceable readers. I am happy to announce that the long awaited chapter 13 and the end of the "Temari arc" is finally done! I apologize dearly for the very long delay but unfortunately life away from the laptop called. *Grumbles* Stupid life away from my laptop.**

**I hope I can get back in my usual grove and a regular updating schedule so chapters will come more frequently, but if I don't just remember; I...AM...NOT...DEAD! I will continue this fic for as long as i can breath, and my heart can pump blood through my veins. Both because I am very proud of this fic and because I value my readers who have continued to follow, favourite, and review bringing this story to 400 Reviews! Even more amazingly nearly 200 of my wonderful readers have made me one of their favorite authors. So me and Cows are my Friends would like to thank you dearly for all your support and patience.**

**One bit of sad news. Cows has much less time then he used to so I'm looking for someone who can help with the Beta reading. Cows is going to stay on, but it may take him a while for each chapter. It would really help if someone else could help as well, even if it's just correcting a bit of my grammar before sending it on.**

**Well that's enough babbling from me. You have been expecting a chapter and that's what thou shall have! Please enjoy, and don't forget to send me a review on your honest opinions on the chapter or even drop a suggestion or two. I will try to get back to everyone as soon as I possibly can and Cows tries to answer any questions as well.**

* * *

><p>Saimin no Jutsu chapter 13<p>

Temari groaned as she woke up the next day. She wasn't as sore as she had been after her match with Tenten thanks to Hinata who had healed both contestant's wounds when they went to Naruto's home to rest and recover for the night. Temari lay in her borrowed bed contemplating her loss to the chocolate haired kunoichi and the bet she had lost in doing so.

Since the two of them had been so tired and sore it was decided that the conditions of their bet would take effect the next day. Though it would mean Temari would have to do whatever Tenten wanted for a half a day longer she didn't mind as long as she could rest beforehand. Plus, she got the chance to sleep in the most cozy bed ever. After accepting a bed for the night the group had had dinner made by Hinata and joined by Kurama. A woman Temari didn't recognize who boasted one of the biggest chests the Suna kunoichi had ever seen.

During the meal Hinata confirmed, much to Temari's embarrassment, that Naruto did indeed have a harem. The shy girl from the Chunin exam's snuggled up to him while boldly declaring it, and to prove her point even further, plopped herself down on his lap forcibly taking his fork from him and feeding him as he blushed. It would have been a cute sight had Temari not been sitting beside the couple and seen the Hyuuga's free hand rubbing against his crotch for the rest of the meal. Not to be left out the busty orange haired Kurama appeared behind the couple nearly engulfing Naruto's head between her breasts as she embraced him. His blush could be seen from Suna on a clear night, but he continued eating, though he did have a look on his face plainly saying he didn't want them doing something like this while they were entertaining a guest. Tenten, who sat across from the group, laughed outright at his pouty look.

After the meal and getting to know each other for a few hours while being shown around the estate Temari was shown to a room where she would spend the night. Tenten told her that it was usually her room right next to Naruto's, but she wouldn't be needing it tonight. The look on her face left no illusions about where she would be spending the night, but she squeezed Naruto's butt making him jump to make the point doubly clear. Temari bowed to hide her blush. Then quickly went to bed exhausted by the day's activities trying not to think about what was happening in the room next to hers.

However she was shortly awoken.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

Temari's eyes fluttered open as she heard a muffled voice from close by. "T-that's… r-right there… hard… f-fast… uck me!" Along with the voice, a rhythmic thumping shook the wall behind her headboard knocking a decorative scroll off the wall onto the pillow next to her head.

The blond groaned and rubbed her eyes. She could barely make out one word in three, but her curiosity got the better of her. She slipped out of her bed holding the silken black robes she had been given to sleep in closed around her body as she slowly crept out to inspect the noise that obviously originated from her host's room. The door was ajar with a light shining out into the dark hallway. Temari could imagine Tenten and Naruto, too excited to even ensure their privacy before falling down on the bed.

Licking her lips and feeling dirty Temari stealthily made her way to the door and gasped quickly pressing a hand to her mouth. There in front of her was Naruto's fully erect eight inch cock sliding in between the asscheeks of Hinata who knelt ass in the air chest pressed into the carpeted bedroom floor naked, minus the black shirt with her family crest on the front that she had on today. He back arched as she moaned contently at the feel of the hot meaty flesh rubbing against her butt cheeks.

Temari couldn't help but gaze at it. She had never seen a real life dick before, but she had never imagined it would be as big or thick as the spectacle in front of her. Naruto's throbbing dick was even larger then she had imagined in the fantasy she'd had yesterday night.

Snapping herself out of her revery Temari noticed that she could hear moaning coming from another source in the room. Turning her gaze without daring to breath for fear it would make a sound she saw another Naruto, no doubt a shadow clone. The wind mistress couldn't help but stare at the clone Naruto's ass as wet sounds filled her ears. He was at the edge of the large bed thrusting into someone Temari could not make out, though she could see a mass or orange hair, including several tails and... was that a pair of fox ears? The hair color definitely pointed to Kurama who she had met but not spoken to earlier. A high yelp came from the woman as she came, fingers digging into the sheets as she shook with the pleasure.

Her gaze turned to the far left of the room and Temari couldn't help but gasp when she saw Tenten, the girl that had defeated Temari earlier that day, pressing her back against the wall of the room the Suna kunoichi had just been sleeping in with her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss which he returned with equal enthusiasm. Naruto's hips pistoned into her at a pace Temari couldn't believe. His hard cock glistened with the wetness of several orgasms from both of the pair as it pistoned into the girl. Tenten broke the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure emitting a sound unlike anything Temari had ever heard as Naruto stiffened and let loose his load into the weapon mistress.

Temari's mind went blank for a moment before racing. How could the four of them be doing something so shameless? They were acting like animals in heat who had complete disregard for where and when they mated. The blond girl gulped. She was ashamed to admit it, but she was loving watching the group passionately make love without a second thought. No restrictions, no hang ups, just embracing whatever would bring them the most pleasure. The trust they must have with each other was astonishing.

As she lost herself in thought watching the scene unfold before her Temari's right hand slipped inside her silken robe to to quell the burning ache that was growing in her womanhood. A part of her was practically screaming at her, telling her to open the door and take one of the Narutos for herself. To let the others look on shocked as she lost her virginity in front of all of them, but despite her lust her mind was far too rational. Shaking her head clear Temari's hand jumped out of the robe as if burned covered in a thin sheen of liquid that Temari quickly wiped off on the robe. She turned from the orgy and prepared to quietly slink back to her room.

"H-harder N-Naruto-kun," Temari froze hearing Tenten's voice then looked back. After his release Naruto had picked back up the pace and the couple was once again reduced to panting and moaning. "Ahhh…ahhhh…ahhhh…I-if I had known this would be my reward for w-winning I-I would have asked for something more special…O-Oh Kami…" She had a playful smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around the blond boy's neck.

Tenten's eyes were tightly shut as more cum leaked from her womanhood, but the bucking of her hips said she still wanted more. They didn't even care that there cum was spilling onto the floor. With a shock Temari realized that they may expect her to clean it.

A sound caused Temari's head to turn nearly giving her whiplash as Hinata moaned and turned her head towards her harem sister wearing a similar smile. "A-at least you get…t-the real Naruto-kun" She sighed theatrically and smirked at the blond violating her womanhood. "T-this clone j-just doesn't do it for me."

The clone smirked right back then captured the lavender eyed teen's mouth in a passionate kiss as she bent back at an impossible angle. Then brought a hard slap down on her magnificently full ass with a crack that made the eavesdropping kunoichi wince bringing a hand to her mouth at the fresh red hand print.

Hinata's eyes shot open with a moan as she broke the kiss,"Oh k-kami, Yes, N-Naruto-kun…I-I have been a b-b-bad girl h-haven't I…? Hitting your chakra p-points…s-so you can't cum… I-I-I deserve to be punished don't I?"

The clone grinned foxily with that smirk that made the Temari blush even more as she found her hand sliding back into her robe. "That's right Hinata-chan, but don't worry. Once I'm done with you you'll be a good girl again." Hinata's laugh spread throughout the room all six occupants sharing the joke.

As she stopped laughing Hinata grinned and bent backwards as she resumed kissing the blond while he once again slapped her ass hard. After the party last week with Hinata saying she would like Naruto to be a little rougher with her they had sometimes been doing this sort of thing. While she wasn't as turned on by it as Sakura or even Ino it did have a certain excitement to it that made her want to cum on the spot. She never even had to do anything bad to encourage Naruto. Just a little dirty talk a little was enough to earn her a thorough spanking.

"Ahhhhh…ahhhh…" she moaned after two more slaps, one for each of her ample cheeks. "Ohhhhhhh... N-Naruto-sama I-I am sorry for s-saying you were not e-enough. P-p-please f-forgive MEEEEEEE…" another slap struck her ass making it quiver. Her moan filled the room turning into a purr when she felt a gentle hand roam her sore rump. The sweet feel of stinging pain mixed with pleasure made her transparent juices cover the blonds cock and run down her legs.

The clone grinned. "I don't think so…" he pulled out of her womanhood adjusting his cock to press against her tight asshole. He strained against it as he pushed forward barely getting the head in before stopping to allow them both time to adjust. Temari saw them both wince, but Hinata also shivered and moaned. "N-not until…your pretty little asshole…i-is sore, red, and overflowing with…m-my cum."

He suddenly thrust forward embedding his entire length in Hinata. Hinata grit her teeth and tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't respond beyond a hissing intake of breath. She was glad Naruto wasn't treating her like she was a fragile little girl anymore. After giving her a moment to adjust Naruto was gently rocking his hips. Hinata moaned as tears fell down her bright red blushing cheeks. Then begged him to go faster. To pound her asshole until she was ripped apart.

Temari's cheeks were a bright red as she gulped. She didn't want to admit it to herself but the rough treatment of the girl actually looked pretty hot to her. The way Hinata begged for it while at the blond's mercy. The trust that she must have for Naruto to engage in this type of play was daunting to think about. As the image of herself in the Hyuuga heiress' position popped into her head Temari's blush intensified even further. She would never give him the sama honorific in a million years no matter how good he was. Her fingers touched her slick pussy as she once again turned her gaze to Tenten and the real Naruto who seemed to be concerned for the couple behind him.

"That… I ordered that clone not to be rough, but he is making Hinata-chan cry…I know she likes it but still…how do you manage to make your clones listen to you so well Tenten-chan?" His chin was cupped by the chocolate haired girl and forcibly turned back towards her grinning face.

"Maybe its because I am more commanding, and I know how to take charge better than you, my love. For example…Naruto-kun!" He stood up straight and stopped thrusting for a moment. Temari almost laughed out loud as his toned arms held Tenten at the point where only the head of his member was inside of her back straight as a pole. "I order you to fuck me silly until every one of my holes has your cum in it."

He nodded and did a mock salute. "Aye aye, Tenten-chan!" He grinned relaxed his grip as he thrust forward embedding himself once again in the weapon mistress.

As he once again pressed her against the wall Tenten giggled and added, "…And just to be clear you'll be filling my mouth before my ass. I don't see how Sakura can enjoy that."

As Naruto pressed the weapon mistresses ass to the wall and resumed kissing her Temari couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous of the girl once again. She had to look away before letting the emotion overwhelm her.

The Naruto clone thrusting into the pussy of the Kurama on the bed grinned and grabbed her tail yanking hard. A high pitched yelp that turned quickly into a moan bellowed out of her mouth making the blond kunoichi turn her attention towards the pair.

"Ok Kurama-chan…" He said confirming the woman's identity to Temari as the busty woman just as she had thought. "…Why don't you say 'please Naruto-kun thrust harder into my soaking wet pussy?'" Temari heard her moan louder as Naruto gave her tail another jerk. Kurama must have been really into this cosplay thing if she was reacting to her tail being manhandled like that.

"N-n-never…I-I will never say s-something like t-t-that unless its to the r-real flesh a-a-and blood N-Naruto-kun." She responded defiantly while panting hotly into the bedsheets.

The clone sighed. "Ok, have it your way." He turned his head towards the real Naruto. "Hey boss, I'm gonna need three more clones over here." He asked still thrusting inside the foxgirl like all was normal.

The real Naruto groaned. "Sorry… but my hands… are full." He responded between kisses to Tenten's neck. One of his hands was massaging her slowly developing chest while the other rubbed against the weapon mistress' ass. The clone pouted. Hands full? Right, he just didn't want to take his hands away from were they rested his head then turned to clone on the other side of the room fucking Hinata. He looked like he was in pain. '_Being unable to release his cum must really hurt._' The clone thought then grinned wildly getting clones from this Naruto would absolutely be better.

"Hey number two, I need three clones over here. mind sparing a few seconds?" The addressed clone nodded with sweat running down his brow and did the hand sign quickly making the three clones appear. Each one looked to be in equal pain as their cocks throbbed hard and ready to burst but couldn't because of there sealed chakra points a technique Hinata was getting really good at now that clones were allowed to fuck her. It certainly extended the time a clone could stick around. "Thanks buddy, give Hinata-chan a good one for me."

A loud crack filled the room as the clones jogged over to the bed and fought for position at the bijuu's mouth. When one beat the others they frowned and positioned themselves to Kurama's sides. Before they could do anything Kurama was flipped onto her back with the clone's cock still in her pussy. He then grabbed her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed.

"One of you get underneath and fuck Kurama-chan's ass for me. The other, fuck her magnificent tits." The clones grinned and without a word split up taking their positions. Before Kurama could respond her mouth was was filled by the throbbing cock of one of the clone positioned at her mouth. Who wasted no time thrusting down her throat with enough force to make his balls smack into her face. The others took their time getting into position, but were soon thrusting away into the beautiful woman's body.

Temari stared silently wondering why she was still watching the unadulterated carnal pleasure, the positions, the love, and the trust Naruto clearly shared with each of the girls was intoxicating. He was unafraid to do what he wished with them, but they were also unafraid to tell him exactly what they wanted. Temari had never felt a heat like was running through her body right now. How in the world could she be feeling so hot watching her best friends rutting like animals? Unconsciously her fingers were working in her panties which were now pushed haphazardly down and caught around her knees awkwardly. Her juices were leaking onto the wooden floor of the halls without her realizing it. The silken robe was splayed open as her other hand massaged her breasts.

The clone inside Hinata was panting like a wild animal, his tongue lolling out of his mouth much like his lover who was trying her hardest not to drool. The look of pleasure on his face contorted into one of pain as his body once again tried to cum only to be stopped by his blocked chakra. "Hinata-chan…Please… I-I'm g-gonna burst!" He wailed, but didn't get a response so he smacked her ass for what felt like the hundredth time. She yelped and convulsed around him making his situation even worse.

Hinata's legs felt weak, as if they were made of rubber, and her mind was in a fog of pleasure the clone was no Naruto, however he delivered sexual bliss close to his, She felt her womanhood ache and stir. She was just about to cum again. This would be the fourth time with this one clone. _'Not bad, Naruto-kun.' _she thought. He was really getting better at making her cum faster knowing that his clones could only last for one shot. She still wasn't satisfied, but she decided to cut this clone some slack.

"C-cumming now N-Naruto-k-kun." She quickly reached underneath herself between her legs and struck the chakra point at the base of the clone's penis. The clone didn't feel the slight sting from his pleasure filled high, but he certainly felt the pent up flow of cum rush through the core of his straining cock then fire directly into Hinata's tight asshole while the young Hyuuga came hard. Her cum splashed over her wrist and dribbled onto the floor. She moaned as her legs grew weaker and collapsed. Luckily Naruto had a death grip on her ass cheeks, fingernails digging in as he unloaded into her. His cum spilled out of her. Apparently her asshole couldn't even take a quarter of what the clone's increased metabolism could produce what with most of it being filled with his amazing cock so it managed to leek out while he was still inside and joined the growing puddle on the floor. When the clone popped a few moments later Hinata was left, face down, ass up, with a very satisfied smile on her lips, and a gaping asshole that slowly returned to its regular shape.

Tenten had just cum for the fifth time, but Naruto was still raring to go having only cum three times. She had no idea how he could hold out so long without having to stop once but she wasn't about to complain. She was loving every moment of it. Naruto stopped suddenly hips stiffening halfway inside of her.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She panted worried. Normally he would never stop in the middle like this.

He chuckled at her nervously. "Sorry, Tenten-chan, but a big one is on the way." She blinked then looked over his shoulder at the white smoke that still lingered between the couple and Hinata who was still twitching from her own orgasm in the huge pool of cum. The weapon mistress chuckled as nervously as her lover.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'm ready. Go for it." The blond grinned foxily then thrust madly into Tenten as he tried once again to bring her to orgasm as the experience he gained from the clone slowly invaded his mind. He hated cumming separately from his girls. He frowned internally at the treatment he had given Hinata, but couldn't stop the long moan as the orgasm ran through him making him shake. Naruto was really starting to dislike how his clones developed separate personalities sometimes.

He sighed deeply as the overwhelming part of the experience passed over him. It was probably something else he would have to work on in his training time. Even with hundreds of clones he was still exhausted each day after all the training in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kunai and shuriken throwing. His clones studying fuinjutsu left him mentally exhausted, and now he was facing the possibility of adding how to better take command of his own shadow clones. Even only training from six to noon each day he usually needed a nap in the middle of the day. Then there was the non training stuff like missions, dates, and sex that were all very fun, and there was nothing more he'd rather be doing, but it was all very exhausting. He needed to get some time off. He never thought he would hear himself think that. Maybe he could just lay off the training for a week and spend time with his girls. No physical stuff, just dates, but above all spending time with them without all of the kinky stuff getting in the way and distracting them.

His moment of clarity was interrupted as another wave of pleasure hit him. The blond bit his bottom lip gently. Everything that drove his clone crazy from having those certain pressure points struck that prevented it from cumming was now coming to him in less than ten seconds his eight inch cock throbbed inside the weapon mistress' pussy. He could feel the cum in his balls stir as he thrust wildly augmented by a trickle of Kurama's chakra harder and faster than the dispersed clone had with Hinata.

Tenten's athletic ass hit the wall repeatedly, flaking the paint and causing the wall to creak, but neither of them seemed to care. All Tenten cared about was that she and the blond shinobi she cared so passionately for were together and more in love than anyone else in this world.

Said blond panted hotly into her ear. "Tenten-chan…" Her eyes, currently closed as she tried to meet the thrusts with her own, opened slowly at hearing his voice and saw his mouth curved into his trademark smile. "I-I am gonna cu…UUUUUUM!"

He yelped as he felt his ass get slapped. Hard. He spasmed forward planting himself deep into his lover. As his cum was injected straight into his lover's womb the pain filled yelp turned into a pleasantly hot moan. The couple panted exhausted against the wall. Being unable to cum was painful, but when it was released it was one of the best sensations in the world.

Tenten recovered faster than Naruto who lay against her panting from the exertion. She smiled and held him closely their chests pressed against each other. Her brown eyes met pale white ones over his shoulder looking back at her. A grin adorning the owner's sweaty face.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. That was very rude smacking our dear Naruto-kun like that, but oh so nice at the same time." Tenten said with her own devilish grin.

Naruto gently placed the brown haired girl down as she released his neck and waist by unknotting her limbs. Her legs felt like rubber. but she endured it leaning against the wall in case she tipped over. The cum running down her legs ignored for the moment.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and pressing her bare chest against his back having lost her shirt during the short strut to the couple. Her other hand went to the red imprint on her lovers ass and gently glided her fingers over the skin as she purred.

"I couldn't help it Tenten-chan. I wanted my turn right now." Her hand moved around the blond teen's waist brushing Naruto's spent member before coming to rest atop her other hand. Naruto moaned as his cock came back to life instantly at the Hyuuga's magic touch. She purred and stroked it again for a few moments. His moans music to her ears.

Tenten smiled at the couple looking down at Hinata's strokes studying them. She would admit that Hinata was better than her when it came to acts like handjobs, but then again out of all the girls Hinata spent the most time with Naruto and therefore knew every possible way to pleasure him.

Her smile turned to a smirk. "Oh? And why do you want a turn with him so badly? You just got a bucket full of cum of your own, didn't you?" She leaned to the side to get a view of the Hyuuga's backside still bright red, jizm running down her legs.

"And what makes you think I am here for him?" Hinata licked her lips and abandoned Naruto's cock as he whimpered. She slid around his back breasts bouncing as they were released from their compressed state, and with a sway in her hips that made Tenten swallow. Hinata pressed her larger chest against Tenten's slowly developing one their faces mere inches away. "Naruto-kun can wait since he has already tasted the two of us tonight. Now it's _my_ turn to reward the winner."

She leaned in close and kissed her best friend on the lips. Tenten didn't resist. She was more than used to it after making out with the indigo haired girl on multiple occasions. When Tenten had first joined Naruto's harem she had thought of herself as straight as a kunai but now she had to admit making out with girls also had its fun parts especially when it was Hinata or Ino. They each had their own unique way of doing things. Tenten once noticed that on a night when Naruto had been on a mission that he had vanished halfway through her fantasy as she masturbated.

Tenten smiled after they broke the kiss a minute later, a line of saliva connecting the corner of their mouths as they pulled away from one another. Hinata was still smiling at the brown haired girl but before she even had a chance to speak the indigo haired girl attacked her neck with passionate kisses, slowly going lower and lower down her body eliciting a moan. "Ohhhh…Hinata-chan…that feels nice."

Tenten gasped. As a medical ninja that was learning human physiology and from her own experience Hinata knew every weak spot of the female body, Tenten's eyes were wide with pleasure as Hinata licked and kissed those areas that regular people never thought about.

Hinata slowly sank to her knees. "You haven't seen anything yet." The Hyuuga heir's face disappeared into the valley of Tenten's thighs.

Tenten's moans could be heard from the top of the Hokage monument. Temari was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

Temari snapped out of her flashback and back into reality as she realized her traitorous hand had once again parted her robe to probe her depths. She moved her hand away from her womanhood ignoring the trickle of her own juices that emerged and sat up with a sigh. She wasn't eager to do this, but she had no choice in the matter. She got out of bed wearing the black robes she slept in and went to the place she knew Tenten had left something.

She had nearly been caught after watching the harem for two hours when the bun haired girl had left to fetch the bundle. Temari had pretended to be asleep as Tenten tiptoed into her room to leave it. Temari was sure it had to do with the agreement they had made about the fight.

As she approached the dresser it became obvious that the bundle was a set of clothes with a one page letter folded on top addressed to Temari. She read the single line on the outside of the note out loud.

"Temari-chan, look at your uniform before you read the next section." She put the letter down. "Uniform?"

She picked up the first item of clothing. It was one of a pair of long black stockings. The leggings would reach up to her mid thigh and there was a frilly lace trim at the top. For a moment she looked at it in disbelief before setting them aside trying not to think about them for the moment. She blushed when under the stockings she saw a black bra and panties set folded carefully. Both of the undergarments had a small blood red ribbon on the front and the straps of the bra as well as the sides of the panties were made from a thinner material that was practically transparent. Did Tenten honestly expect her to wear these? She was thankful for a clean pair of panties she could call her own after her last pair were soiled, but she had never worn anything so… sexy. Gulping the Suna Kunoichi decided would just have to bear with it on her honour as a kunoichi. She just wished she didn't get that thrill when she put the underwear on.

After putting on the underwear while still pointedly ignoring the long stockings Temari picked up the next article of clothing by the shoulders and held it before her. If the underwear had made her blush then this made her face about the temperature of the sun. Before her green eyes was a very sexy, and _very_ short, maid uniform.

For a long moment she stared at the black and white uniform, barely noticing the pair of comfortable yet sleek shoes that had been set underneath it that had bows that matched the ones on her panties. The top of the uniform incorporated what looked like a corset that would press her budding breasts up and together, and the neckline was a wide semicircle that would show off a good deal of her collarbone, barely covering her shoulders at all, as well as an amount of cleavage that would have gotten a woman arrested in Suna for indecent exposure. The skirt flared out and it looked like it had been designed to show off the lace at the top of the thigh-highs, the patterns blending together.

Carefully putting the dress down on top of the dresser. Temari unfolded the letter to reveal the second passage which had a smiley face at the start. She continued reading aloud. "I really hope you like it. Ino-chan took forever remembering your sizes. The design for this beauty has been custom made especially for you. So feel free to take it home with you."

Temari blushed. Never in a million year would she dare take this… thing with her back to Suna. What if it was accidentally discovered by her brothers? Or a villager? It would be talked about for weeks or even years. No. When this was done and over with she was going to leave it here in Konoha. She unfolded the last section of the letter which seemed to be orders for the day.

"Your first orders are simple. First you will put on all articles of clothing given to you. Then you will get on your knees beside Naruto-kun's bed and wake Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Kurama-chan and I. You will address anyone in the estate as either master or with the -sama honorific." Temari took a moment to read that line over two more times as a thick vain pulsed on the side of her forehead. Regardless, she would do this. A deal was a deal after all. "After you wake us you are to make us breakfast and serve us wherever we decide to take it. Any additional orders we will give to you will be in person."

She sighed and put down the letter then looked down at the clothes with trepidation. She picked up one stocking with two fingers as if it was about to burn her before sighing and pulling it on. Temari was amazed at how sexy she felt in only the underwear and stockings. She hesitated then looked into the room's full length mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair was still loose from her usual ponytails and hung loose around her shoulders. She winced at how messy it was but she couldn't deny she looked like the model from the front of a steamy novel who had just woken up from … She blushed.

Temari turned away from the mirror to put on the maid's outfit and was amazed at how easy it was to put on. She had assumed with all the laces it would take forever, but she just had to tighten it until it was comfortable then tie it off in what was, if she said so herself, a very cute bow. As she fixed her hair in the mirror Temari wondered at how perfectly the dress fit while trying to avoid looking at her exposed cleavage. Though from her few glances she could say she looked amazing. Taking one final look at herself she took a deep breath, blushed at how it made her chest heave, and walked out the door.

She sucked in another deep breath when her hand grasped the doorknob of the master bedroom mentally preparing herself for anything that may happen. She just prayed there wouldn't be any going into public. That everything would just take place on Naruto estate. With one last breath to steady herself she opened the door to the master bedroom. Silently she peeked in and saw the blond teen asleep the blankets bunched up around his navel. Temari blushed a bright red as she took a long uninterrupted look at his muscled chest and abdomen.

What made her blush even deeper was Hinata and Tenten on either side of him sleeping just as contentedly. Their heads resting on his chest with one hand each on his stomach. The blankets just low enough that she could see their bare chests pressing against Naruto. Kurama must have left after Temari had nearly been seen since she was nowhere to be found.

The golden haired kunoichi released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and forced the most convincing smile she could muster onto her face as she walked to the curtains and spread them open letting in the morning rays of the sun. Then she went to the side of the bed and gently fell to her knees. With a start she realized she was kneeling exactly in the spot where Hinata had last night as she was anally pleasured by Naruto and left in a pool of their juices. The couple had eventually cleaned up after their mess, but Temari still moved two feet to the side.

Swallowing the butterflies that had decided this was the moment to become embarrassed Temari looked at the sleeping genin.

"Excuse me…N-master its time to wake up." He grumbled in his sleep, but he wasn't coming around so she tried again. "N-Naruto-s-sama please wake up…it's morning." She said shyly her face burning at the humiliation.

His eyes fluttered gently as he began to wake then snapped open as his mind registered what was in front of him. He sat up, the sleeping girls to his sides miraculously staying asleep. Naruto blinked as his vision passed the open window his eyes not yet adjusted to the bright sunlight of the morning. When he could see again he turned his gaze down to the older teen that just called him 'Naruto-sama' her modest breasts putting on an impressive display of pale flesh as she knelt at the side of the bed.

"T-Temari-chan," he said with a yawn while rubbing his tired eyes, "w-what are you doing here?" He noticed that the blankets had fallen as he slept and then further as he sat up a few of his golden pubes poked out of the top of the blanket. He quickly adjusted it pretending to try to cover he chests of his lovers to not bring attention to it, but from the blush on the face of the maid for a day he figured he had failed.

Naruto coughed as he tried to hold down his own blush. He blinked as a piece of paper was thrust up at him from Temari. As he read the letter from Tenten he blinked at a few parts looked up taking in Temari's 'uniform.' It was beautiful on her. Naruto was glad for the blankets bunched around his waist as his manhood stirred from it's sleep. He blushed a bright red looking her up and down. She either didn't take notice or didn't mind him doing so as she continued to kneel without murdering him.

"You…y-you look very… nice." He struggled with what to say. How do you tell one of your best friend's sister that she's one of the hottest things you'd ever seen? While she was kneeling in front of him after he'd slept with three girls? Where was Kurama anyway? Anyway, he figured to say anything was better than what he was really thinking. Thank kami his lower waist was hidden from view, or he would have to explain himself to her.

Temari blushed a bright red. "D-don't patronize me…I just want to get this over with, ok?" Her blush intensified as she forced herself to look into his cerulean blue eyes then glanced at the two naked girls at his side. "Seems you were busy last night."

She tried to hide the fact that she knew exactly what he did to them good thing the blush already on her face hid the the one that would have appeared when she thought about the unrestrained sex she had witnessed last night.

Naruto blushed a little brighter as he looked at the naked girls and rubbed the back of his head "Ummmm…-y-yeah…t-this isn't what it looks like."

Temari raised an eyebrow. Was he really mad enough to think she would actually believe that?

Naruto sighed. "Ok it is." He chuckled nervously then looked around curiously. "Hey Temari-chan did you see Kurama anywhere? Maybe she already woke up and got breakfast started."

Before the blond kunoichi could respond her master for the day jerked, and a nervous smile formed on his lips. His hand went under the sheets and there his fears were confirmed. He felt slender skin, long hair and for a moment a smooth tongue brake away from his semi-erect cock to suck on his fingers before it went back to tend to his manhood. He had just found where Kurama was.

Temari looked on confused, not understanding what was happening to the blond. For a moment she thought he was in pain then she looked down towards his waist and noticed the sheets moving up and down in a slow rhythm. Her face must have looked like a tomato as slender fingers with orange painted nails grasped the top of the bedsheets and slowly pulled them down to reveal Kurama bobbing her head up and down on the blond genin's large pole. The suna kunoichi was in stunned into inaction and silence.

For few moments Naruto forgot that she was watching and moved his right hand to the top of the demon's head slowly guiding her down at a slightly faster pace. "Ohhhhhh…Kurama-chan…y-you're so good." He moaned.

Kurama turned her gaze to the female blond in the room and winked at her before she focused on the thick rod of hot flesh in her mouth "Mmmmm…yoush tasht sooooooo goood Narusho-kun." She attempted through his length bobbing up and down.

Naruto seemed to be in a world of his own now and seemed to have forgotten Temari was on her knees right next to his bed looking at the scene unable to take her eyes off his cock or the woman pleasuring it. Kurama took his length out of her mouth and licked the head of his cock then ran her tongue up the sides.

"You're so hard this morning Naruto-kun…" She took a moment to lick more of it like it was a lollipop she wanted to savour "…more than usual during your morning blowjob."

She cast another significant glance to Temari who blushed as she looked down which only reminded her how much skin she was showing. Her new panties were already damp as she thought about the possibility that her first real task of the day had been to prepare Naruto's penis for its morning blowjob.

The boy moaned contently and relaxed back on the bed into a more comfortable position rustling the two girls whose eyes were fluttering open at the movement of the bed and the moans of the man they loved.

"Mmmmmm…its because you're so good Kurama-chan." He moaned as Kurama gave an appreciative suck.

Both girls, now fully awake, smiled and lifted themselves up not even taking notice of the maid for a day beside their bed.

"Oh is she now, Naruto-kun?" Purred Hinata as she rested her head on his shoulder. "She doesn't even BEGIN to compare to me, right my precious Naru-kun?" She giggled and kissed his chest and neck.

Tenten giggled playfully and did the same. "Nonsense Hinata-chan, you should know by now Naruto-kun likes me more. You may be able to take the entire thing in your mouth, but at least I've got skill."

Hinata stopped and looked at her dear friend like she had been slapped by a glove and challenged to a duel. "Oh is that so, Tenten-chan?" An amused smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, it is, Hinata-chan." The same smile formed on the weapon mistress' face before they giggled gently then turned there gaze towards Kurama who looked up confused, cock still in her mouth.

"Whaat?" The two girls pounced on the cock with an animalistic desire and all three girls began licking and stroking the hot meat rod.

Naruto didn't think he had ever moaned so contently as the three different tongues licking his cock and balls did wonderful things to him. He could do nothing but relax with his hands behind his head and let the girls do the work. He could see Hinata and Tenten's asses clearly, as well as their inviting womanhoods. It would be so easy to move his hands and finger fuck the duo but he was so tired. He just wanted to take it easy for now.

His gaze turned to the left were he saw Temari in shock at what was happening before her eyes. He wanted to slap his head so hard he would leave a hand print, but he instead moaned as all three girls kissed the head of his cock simultaneously as if it were his lips. Hinata was stroking his shaft with her ever so small and gentle hands while Kurama and Tenten were fumbling competing to be the one fondling his balls.

The blond boy groaned trying to straighten his thoughts. "G-girls, s-stop T-T-Temari-chan i-is…"

He was cut off by another moan he couldn't hold in. He could feel it. He was about to cum. The girls had become too good at working together. He could barely hold it in as Tenten's face sunk on his pole until her lips met Hinata's soft hand Kurama having won their battle over his balls.

She popped up as his cock throbbed violently. The girls backed away with knowing smiles on their faces forming a circle, left breast of one girl touching the right breast of another surrounding the twitching cock. There were five seconds when Naruto valiantly tried to hold back the flow, but he couldn't hold back his release much longer no matter how much practice his shadow clones had. The thick creamy essence shot from the head of his cock like it was lava from a volcano.

The three girls looked at it intently as the gratuitous amount of their lover's cum shot into the air. Even Temari could see the spout past the wall of bodies and blushed nearly burying her face in her cleavage as she tried to avert her eyes when she realized what she had just witnessed. The creamy treat eventually succumbed to the power of gravity and rained down from above.

The triangle of girls bent back their heads as they opened their mouths wide with tongues hanging out catching it as best they could. A generous coating landing on their breasts as well. They leaned in to push all six soft pillows around the spurting cock. Kurama's huge chest trying to swallow the rod but the other girls pushed back refusing to give up. A good amount of the yummy cream made it past their breasts landing on their faces and outstretched tongues. They savored it, moaning as they swallowed it.

Kurama who would never have enough, was licking the other two girls to get what remained on their breasts and faces. She cleaned them in short licks like a fox cleaning it's fur. Both of the girls just giggled and commented on how much her tongue tickled not minding that she was hogging all the cum as they took big finger-fulls from her large chest into their own mouths.

Naruto smiled at the three fondly and chuckled. Remembering, he quickly turned to the female blond in the room apologetically. "S-s-sorry about that T-Temari-chan. I-I didn't mean for you to see any of th…"

He cut off as he noticed that her eyes were spinning darting from side to side as she calculated and analyzed in her own head, her jounin level intellect unable to comprehend what she had just seen. Naruto chuckled nervously. It was his own fault if she flew off the handle and attacked him. He had let it progress to the point it did, but kami, did these girls know how to make him forget about the present and focus only on them. He prepared himself to meet his maker if the worst should happen.

He turned to Tenten who was now helping Kurama hold Hinata down as they both licked the cum from her body. She was imitating the fox with short but many licks to Hinata's left breast as the indigo haired girl giggled at the ticking tongues. She was saying how the two of them were going to regret this later.

"Ummmmm, Tenten-chan, Temari-chan is here." She perked up at the name and looked to where the blond indicated, and for the first time since she woke up noticed the Suna kunoichi in the room. She looked very surprised that she was here. The weapon mistress had thought for sure it would be maybe an hour or more before the girl woke up and came into the room. Oh well, it didn't really effect her plans all that much. Though she hadn't intended on Temari taking part so blatantly in their sex lives.

The brown haired girl went to Temari's side and snapped her out of her stupor by snapping her fingers in front of her face before she helped the stunned girl to her feet. When she blushed a bright red and looked away from the bed Naruto realized that his lower waist was still fully exposed. He quickly rectified that by covering it with the bedsheets as he blushed.

The act earned an "Awwwwww…" from Hinata and Kurama followed by a girlish giggle as Hinata tackled the older woman and began returning the favor from earlier. As they played they also complimented Temari on her attire which she tried to ignore by staring straight ahead. Tenten took a seat on the side of the bed and looked the female blond up and down.

"I have to say Ino-chan certainly did a good job with the design and Yuna-chan managed to make it even more sexy." Temari ignored the complement as she stood before the naked teens. "So Temari-chan how do you feel? Is the uniform comfy enough for you?"

"A little too much…Tenten-ch…sama" She admitted, still a little disturbed that a girl she had zero direct interaction with knew her exact measurements. "Wh…what is your first order, Tenten-sama?" The honorific still left a bad taste in her mouth, but she didn't dislike Tenten because of it. It was her own fault for accepting the bet to begin with, and if she was honest with herself, Temari would have demanded the same thing had Tenten lost. She just wanted this day to end. Then she could treat it as if it was a bad hangover and ignore that it had ever happened.

Tenten looked at the girl long and hard trying to think of something. Then looked around the room hoping to get some inspiration. When she turned to Naruto hiding under his sheet still blushing a faint red a light bulb went off in her head.

She chuckled lightly as she turned to the female blond across from her. "Ok I've got an idea. For your first order of the day you are to dress my dearest Naruto-kun."

"E-Excuse me!?" Yelled the kunoichi.

"W-what!?" Yelled Naruto a second later.

Tenten chuckled again. "You heard me. Naruto-kun will pick out the clothes he wants today and you will dress him. Putting every article of clothing onto him. Buttoning every button. That includes his boxers." Both blonds blushed. "Oh…and speaking of boxers. You gotta be on your knees when you put them, his pants and sandals on. Is that understood?"

With a sigh Temari lowered her head. "Yes, Tenten-sama." She muttered.

"Good." She turned to Hinata and Kurama. "Come on girls, let's leave these two alone and find something to do till they're done."

The two looked at each other. They thought Tenten would want to watch her opponent's humiliation, but it seemed that wasn't the case. They got up and left to dress in their usual attire which was in their designated guest rooms. The brown haired girl closing the door behind them and leaving Naruto and the maid for a day alone together. In the hallway Hinata allowed a smile to grace beautiful face.

"You're being very lenient Tenten-chan…or is it because you have an ulterior motive planned out?" Hinata chuckled at her friend as she turned to her with a sigh.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" She chuckled to herself and continued down the hallway with her two friends. No doubt in her mind that her plans were already bearing fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and Temari)<strong>

There was a long awkward moment between the two when Tenten and the others left. Naruto waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before he smiled at her.

"I-its ok Temari-chan. They are gone so you don't have to do what she said. I will just say you did when she asks." He grinned at her, but she, to his surprise, shook her head.

"N-no that's ok." She said then turned to the wardrobe and looked in. He had several articles of clothing including a few spare black outfits like the one he had on yesterday, but she picked the orange and blue one he'd had on when they first met. The black looked a little too serious for someone as happy go lucky as him. She just hoped that he no longer wore the orange when he was out on missions.

Naruto smiled when he saw the outfit she had picked for him. For a little while he had thought he would never wear the outfit again, but it appeared at least one person, other than Kurama, preferred the orange and blue. She picked the selected clothes from the hanger and placed them neatly on the bed followed by a pair of blue sandals and finally a hastily selected pair of green boxers.

"C-come on, get up already." The blond boy folded his arms and stubbornly stayed in bed. "N-Naruto-sama?"

His hand grabbed the boxers and went under the covers as he began to dress himself. "Tenten-chan isn't around right now so there is no need for you to do what she says. Just let me do this and then we can…"

He stopped when Temari threw back the sheets and then grabbed the boxers he had just gotten around an ankle pulling them back off though Naruto kept a hold of them.

"I-I told Tenten…sama that I would follow her orders to the letter and that's exactly what I plan to do. On my honor as a kunoichi. Now let go so I can dress you already." Naruto frowned at her and pulled against her trying to loosen her grip so he could dress himself and spare her the humiliation.

"No, I WON'T!" He responded tugging on the strip of cloth.

"Yes, you WILL!" She countered gritting her teeth as she pulled against him.

"I WONT!" He yelled back matching her own tugging with a harder one to free his boxers from her grasp.

"YOU…WILL!" Temari's patience was growing thin. She was a kunoichi of her word. Even if Naruto didn't like it she was going to carry out her orders and keep her pride.

Their tug of war with the green boxers continued for another ten second before Naruto had had enough. He stopped holding back and yanked throwing his entire body into the effort. The elastic of his boxers strained and the force of it was so powerful that it pulled Temari off balance. She stumbled towards him and tripped over the side of the bed making her body fall right on top of his. Their faces rushed forward and in a sudden moment the pair's lips were locked together.

They lay still, frozen, for what felt like minutes. Neither took advantage of the incident. Both of them were too wide eyed in shock to tear their lips away from the other though. Once Naruto's mind began to reboot and realized he was kissing the sister of someone who, like himself, had a demon inside of him and also happened to be a good friend. He slowly began to panic sweating from every pore possible.

Temari was in a similar case when her mind rebooted only her reaction was a deep crimson blush. Not only was she kissing the boy she had been masturbating to for the past two days, but it also happened to be her first kiss. It may not be under the most romantic terms but it was a nice feeling. His lips felt good against hers. Better than how she had imagined them when she touched herself, but as much as it pained her she had to break away out of fear of her hormones going crazy and making her do something that she may enjoy yet very much regret.

She broke the kiss and backed off kneeling on the bed. Thinking fast Naruto pulled his boxers up hopefully hiding his semi-erect cock. Though to him at least the small tent seemed to make the situation worse. Both of them sat on the bed awkwardly for a few moments neither uttering a single word.

Eventually Temari got brave enough to speak. "W-was I good?"

Naruto looked at her dumb struck, but she just blushed with a stern look on her face.

"I-it was my first kiss." She grumbled. "I-I want to know...if it was ok…f-for future reference…w-when I have a boyfriend or whatever."

She looked away from him. A blush still gracing her cheeks. It was the first thing that came into her mind. Why, oh why, did she say that of all the infinite things she could have said in a situation like this?

The blond genin thought for a moment and thought back to the many kisses he experienced from Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kurama and all of the other girls but he had to admit Temari was the worst yet. Not because he didn't enjoy it or something silly like her lips not tasting very good. No, it was because she didn't put any heart or emotion into it. She just lay against him and did nothing. That was expected given the circumstances surrounding what happened though. He was sure given the right circumstances she would be an excellent kisser. However, he had to be painfully honest right now even if it was a kiss she didn't put any emotion into.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously trying his best to find the right words without sounding like a jerk. "W-well, um…i-it wasn't really that…good…if I am being honest." Her expression lowered a little the blush still strong on her beautiful face. "B-b-but I can tell you didn't…y-you know put any effort into it. It…it just happened, but…well your lips were very smooth."

She smiled lightly at that. Then faked a cough as suddenly an idea began to brew in her mind.

"Well…" she began, "…w-we could…do it again… Y-you could show me the proper way to kiss."

He blinked at her, eyes wide, making her frown and bringing about the return of her blush. Now that he was looking at her closely she looked very attractive with it. Just like Hinata back when he was oblivious to her feelings. Like every other time that he thought of that he wanted to smack himself for not at least talking to her back in the academy or getting to know her better. Shoving that out of his mind he focused back on Temari who looked very surprised by her own boldness.

"I-its just…if I ever get a b-boyfriend… It's so he won't…Well, so he won't be disappointed…o-or something…" She ended weakly disappointed at his lack of response.

Naruto gulped. What was the blond to do? He couldn't say no to such a cute blush or to a friend asking for help. At the same time he didn't want to be buried in a sand coffin the size of Konoha if Gaara ever found out about this, and who knew what her other brother Kankuro would do? He recalled Shino telling him something about being poisoned by the Suna nin.

He took a deep breath and responded. "Umm…O-ok. Just pleeeeease don't tell your brothers about this."

She thankfully nodded. He seemed more worried about this than the group blowjob that had happened in front of her. Didn't Naruto know she would never wish to tell her brothers anything about this day in a million years?

She moved closer to the blond boy still on her knees showing a good deal of thigh above her thigh high stockings, but she wasn't paying attention to that or the way her cleavage jiggled as she scooted forward. When she stopped they were inches apart from one another every breath causing the skin of her breasts above her dress to brush the skin of his chest.

"A-any advice?" She asked.

Naruto nodded snapping himself out of his distraction. He thought of how the other girls felt when they kissed him. "Just…relax your body until you're nice and calm."

She closed her eyes doing what she could to relax herself. Slowly her blush faded bringing her face to her normal healthy complexion.

The male genin nodded and smiled. "O-ok now lean in close. Don't open your eyes or try to aim just guide your lips to mine by feeling out their presence with small kisses."

She nodded aligning her lips with Naruto's and moved in close. As she landed her first kiss to the left of his lips she felt one hand going around her hips while the other stroked her cheek gently.

"W-what are you doing?" The blush appeared once more and her eyes snapped open.

"Sorry…" Naruto muttered lowly returning the kiss just off center of Temari's lips. "I-I can't really kiss that well if I am not into it as well."

Temari's eyes fluttered shut, and she nodded allowing him to continue stroking her cheek gently. It felt like she was already one of his lovers. Was this how Tenten and Hinata felt when the blond's strong yet gentle hands moved across their skin? It was another thing that Temari quickly became envious of. To experience this kind of touch every day from Naruto… She inched in closer to him pressing her chest against his. She could feel his breath on her lips. It made her entire body shiver in a good way.

"J-just…don't let your hands wander too far…o-or else." She warned almost releasing a moan as he drew her closer.

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course…Ok…now tilt your head a little to the right. So our noses don't smash into each other." She did so and he nodded with a smile. "Ok…now do what I said before…just relax and you will melt into it. Instincts should take over then."

She nodded gently puckering her lips. Slightly smiling he did the same and leaned in closer to her. Their lips came together perfectly in a warm embrace. Naruto could feel Temari put some effort into it her body relaxed and pressed even closer to his. Her breasts pushing against him. Her hands began to move on their own resting on his forearms Then moving up to his biceps then around to caress his back. Naruto had been right. Now that she was prepared for the kiss she was fantastic. She gently massaged his muscles before her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer probing his lips uncertainly with her tongue.

Temari was surprised by her own boldness. At the same time she didn't seem to mind Naruto's, which surprised her even more. As she continued to kiss him she could feel Naruto's hands wander. She gasped during the kiss and her eyes shot open as a hand firmly massaged an ass cheek after moving under her skirt. Slowly Temari found herself pushing Naruto back down onto the bed. She could tell he had lost himself in the kiss and logical thought was out the window. He wasn't paying attention to what his hands were doing as they cupped her rear. She felt him start to reach for her womanhood but he stopped himself, and the kiss almost ended before he contented himself with massaging her cheeks.

The kiss was slowly, but surely becoming more passionate. How could she blame him for his wandering hands when her own were fondling his muscled back. Her chest pressed against his. The exposed mounds of her bosom seemed to burn where they came in contact with his bare chest.

Surprising herself Temari's knee came up and pushed Naruto back onto the bed. In a moment she was straddling his abdomen not even taking a moment to come up for air as she climbed atop the man from her dreams.

They remained in the bed for several minutes kissing passionately. Their minds no longer considering the consequences of their actions. Just on the person they were currently lip locked with, but eventually the feeling of their lungs begging for air that Naruto had gotten used to occurred and both teens slowly broke away from each other.

For the first time they noticed the position that they had ended up in Temari straddling Naruto while his hands massaged her rear. Naruto removed his hands from her bottom as if they had been burned and took the chance to adjust the erection that had grown and poked out of his boxers lifting up the back of Temari's skirt. He tucked himself back into his underwear while Temari adjusted her top blushing at how low the neckline had fallen as they writhed against each other. When they finished adjusting themselves they laughed at each other's blushes. Temari climbed off of Naruto and thankfully for him turned her back. He pulled up the blanket to hide his erection while it calmed down.

"How…h-how was it that time?" She asked trying to calm her own hormones. She reprimanded herself for soiling another pair of panties so quickly after putting them on.

"G-great. Amazing even." He smiled dreamily. "I'm…Well I have to say…I-I'm envious of your future boyfriend." He chuckled nervously trying to lighten the mood but he found that he meant what he said. The woman before him was beautiful, smart, and she seemed like a nice person if she dropped her tough exterior long enough for you to get to know her, but with her being a kunoichi from Suna Naruto had little hope that she would be interested in any offer he could make.

Temari blushed at the compliment and turned back around towards Naruto. "Well, let's get you dressed already." Her voice had an annoyed tone behind it but she was smiling at Naruto. "You already have your boxers on, but I'll do the rest. I will keep my word as a kunoichi. I'd think you'd understand that. Given what you said at the Chuunin exams," Naruto paused. He hadn't thought of the bet in those terms. "And… t-thank you…I appreciate your help… with this."

He smiled widely at her then stood up from the bed. His erection had gone down enough that he didn't stand straight out but Temari still blushed at the size of his bulge. She got town to her knees and picked up his pants which had fallen to the floor in their make out session. They both blushed as Temari dressed him especially when she got to his zipper and her fingers brushed his member through his underwear causing it to twitch against her. The entire process only took two minutes, less time than it had taken to lace up her dress.

Temari was cursing herself for her lack of self control the entire time and continued to do so as they walked down the halls to meet up with Tenten and the others. How could she have lost control of herself enough that she asked him to show her the proper way to kiss? Then she actually pushed him down onto the bed and made out for the better part of ten minutes. How would Tenten have reacted had she caught them? Would she have ended their friendship? Slapped her and told her to go away and never see either of them again?

The Suna kunoichi considered how close her hormones had been to switching off every rational thinking part of her mind and attempting to have passionate sex with the Konoha shinobi that had been on her mind for a while now while. She had been alone with him, nearly naked, on his bed. Would she be able to live with herself if she had taken the opportunity? Her gaze shifted over to his much shorter body as he walked a step in front of her leading her. She looked him up and down, a blush gracing her cheeks as images of what could have been invaded her normally pure mind.

"What's wrong, Temari-chan?" Asked Naruto noticing her distracted expression after a third failed attempt to strike up conversation.

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head dispelling the images that popped in from last night. Trying to fight down the hot blush that was threatening to roast her head she met his eyes. Which was a mistake.

"N-nothing." As he smiled looking into her green eyes a thought rose in the back of her mind. "_I should have just done it._"

Naruto's smile turned into a grin. "Well like I was trying to say when you zoned out. If Tenten makes you do any more stuff that involves us alone and naked don't hesitate to just tell me you don't want to do it. I'd be just as uncomfortable being bathed or something by someone else as they would be."

Temari blushed. She hadn't thought of anything like that happening. She definitely couldn't resist her hormones a second time if she actually had to bathe him. The kunoichi nodded at Naruto. If he would give her an out it may be the only way she could control herself. She just hoped that Tenten didn't ask in the first place.

They found the girls a few minutes later after spending a long time looking for them. Naruto even joked about putting tracking seals on them since he still couldn't find his way around his own home as well as they could. Temari was then led to the kitchen where she prepared a simple breakfast for the group and rejoined them as they ate. After eating the group continued walking around the estate.

Tenten was immediately on Temari as they began their walk curious about how she did at her assigned task. The blond lied through her teeth saying the order was embarrassing, but she did it as she was told after a short argument with Naruto about what to wear. The weapon mistress seemed to be in good humor after that especially at the wind mistresses blushing face as she whispered her incident with the zipper into Tenten's ear.

The estate was so large that Temari wondered how much had even been explored by the blond and his growing harem. They often seemed as impressed by the sights as she was. When she mentioned it they told her about how just last week they had discovered entrance to the mansion's basement that was filled with old unpacked boxes. On inspection of a random box they found photo albums, even some of his mother when she was a little girl growing up in Uzushiogakure before she was caught up in the wars of that era and eventually sent to Konoha where she soon enough enrolled into the academy and met her eventual lover and father of her only child, Minato.

They didn't say his name, they said 'his father,' but Temari knew who they were talking about. She once again thought about how the world would rock when Naruto's status was revealed. She understood why they didn't tell her as she was from a different village and could cause Konoha more trouble than the invasion during the Chuunin exams if she slipped up even once.

Looking up at the sky and seeing the sun's position Tenten immediately cracked the whip decided that Temari had had a lax morning and ordered the sun haired kunoichi to clean the mansion, set out some sandwiches for lunch and do the laundry until dinner or until she could come up with something else that needed done. The blond bowed and immediately got to work after being directed to the cleaning equipment by Naruto.

She decided that laundry was a good idea as it would allow her to wash her new but already soiled panties as well. She cleaned for an hour being very careful about where she bent down and who was around when she did as the undergarment dried. When she was once again fully clothed she breathed a sigh of relief and got to work in earnest. She scrubbed and cleaned the most frequented areas of the house and the hallways until they shown to her eyes. She wasn't about to do a half-assed job in anything.

There actually wasn't that much to do. When she commented on the lack of filth or even dust in the majority of the house Hinata told her that another girl she would remember from the chunin exam Sakura actually voluntarily did the same job as Temari was now being forced into at least three times a week, uniform and all. Though it usually involved being bent over the kitchen table by Naruto. Temari blushed at that last part, and at the idea that anyone would volunteer for this humiliation, but she guessed people came in all types. She wasn't surprised to find that the girl had given up on becoming a ninja, but the fact that she was in Naruto's harem while also considering marriage with another kunoichi was a shock.

It was just after noon, and Temari had just finished making a few sandwiches when Ino came to visit her friends during a short break in her training. She told the group about the designs that she and her cousin Yuna had been working on while munching on one of the sandwiches. Temari blushed as she knelt in the hallway cleaning the floors remembering how Tenten's note had said her own outfit was designed by the pair.

Tenten grinned as an idea sparked into life. She ordered Temari to go with Ino and try on the designs. A grin split the mind reader's face nearly as wide as Naruto's. She wasted no time in picking the Suna kunoichi up off the floor and leading her to her favorite guest room that she and Sakura usually shared when they stayed over where a closet full of new clothes awaited them.

The clothes the Suna ninja had to wear were uncomfortable. Not because they were tight or lose fitting, Ino carefully adjusted each one with a few pins before she would hand them to Temari, but because they were in no way her usual style. In fact they wouldn't be the usual style of any Suna woman because of the blazing hot desert and the constant sun. The wind mistress felt very uncomfortable stripping in font of the long haired blond at first. However her response was that they were all girls here so there was no need to worry or be so uptight.

Temari tried her best to ignore the woman's gentle moans when she removed the tight black shorts that barely reached her lower thigh with only useless pockets that had to be only decorative and yellow, almost transparent, shirt that actually revealed the upper part of the black bra underneath. Ino said it was designed to be worn with a black bra so the colors could contrast, but it made Temari feel scandalous.

While most of the clothes were demeaning, Temari had to admit she found a few that she actually liked quite a bit. There was one dress, a light purple one that covered most of her cleavage and fell to just above her heels. It had a long slit on the left side to allow for movement that exposed as much or as little of her leg as possible if she positioned herself at certain angles. The slitted sides had a wavy pattern that looked as if she was disturbing water with every step she took, and finally two ribbon like straps that went over her shoulders to support it. This dress hadn't required any pins. It hugged her body nicely as if made just for her.

She blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing the dress. "Whoever designed this one has masterful taste." She nearly whispered.

Ino beamed with pride. "This one was done just for you by my cousin Yuna. I did the yellow one for you, to match your new underwear, but I guess she was right. A woman from Suna wouldn't show that much skin. You can keep both of them though. Just in case." Ino winked at that last bit Temari blushed wondering what occasion Ino thought would require the transparent yellow shirt that showed off her underwear.

Temari stuttered a thank you and they moved on continuing to play dress up for the mind reading kunoichi until another dress caught the eye of both teens. It was a black dress made of a very expensive silk. This one had a neckline that went down to the middle of her breasts stopping just an inch above where the strap of her bra would sit if it weren't for the primary feature of the dress. It exposed much of her upper back, and would have shown the the entire workings of the bra from the back. Two straps tied behind her neck to hold the top up.

Ino's solution was to remove the bra. The soft material felt exciting as it hid her breasts from the world though the slightest thought of excitement made her nipples poke out visibly. While this dress had no slit at the side to provide mobility like the previous dress it reached down to just below her knees giving her legs more room while still providing a little more modesty than the average dress that Ino had made her wear.

It was certainly a beautiful dress, but Ino cupped her chin before she could look into the mirror. What Temari didn't realize about herself was that she was beautiful. The envy of any other woman her age and a goddess in human flesh. Ino thought that this dress may actually make her realize this, but something felt wrong to her. Something obvious that would make the look perfect. A bolt of inspiration hit her as she smiled and undid the teens four pony tails making her golden blond hair fall to her shoulders. Temari protested, but Ino insisted on brushing the hair out so it would lie at least nearly straight.

When Temari saw herself in the full body mirror she actually gasped at her own appearance and instinctively turned to her sides and back to get better looks at herself. She even did some poses without being prompted. Ino had to call upon all her will to prevent her nose from turning into a fountain of blood as Temari bent down and blew a kiss at the mirror.

Temari wasn't used to this sort of thing. She was a kunoichi, true, and also true, physical appearance meant little to her on a day to day basis, but she had to admit, the longer she did this the more she was beginning to like it. She turned to Ino an honest smile gracing her lips.

Ino smiled back at the Suna kunoichi when she tried on outfits before she was even ordered to for nearly an hour. She glanced at a clock then sighed. "Well I better get back to my team now. Chouji's probably conscious again, and Shikamaru better be done staring at clouds. It was really nice hanging out with you, Temari-chan. I had a wonderful time." The younger blond then did the older's hair back into her usual four pony tails.

Temari smiled and nodded "I did as well Ino-chan I'm normally not into this kind of thing but it was surprisingly fun."

Ino looked at Temari. Her lips slowly forming a smile as she inched closer. "Hmmmmm…I just realized. You were supposed to call me 'Ino-sama' the entire time you had to obey my orders, but you just called me Ino-chan."

Temari blushed lightly remembering the important piece of information. Ino inched closer slowly making Temari back away until she was against the wall. However that didn't stop Ino from approaching closer and closer until her face was mere inches away.

"Now…how…do…you…make…it…up…to…me?" Every word had its own distinct moan as her lips inched closer. Temari was blushing a bright red, and her eyes were spinning in their sockets looking for a means of escape from the girl she had thought was so weak in the Chuunin exams.

The mind invading genin suddenly stopped. Her lips forming an amused smile. "Don't worry, Temari-chan. I'm only kidding." Temari tried to look like she knew all along, but it wasn't hard for Ino to tell she was lying when she spoke.

"I-I see… I k-knew you were joking." She smiled awkwardly. A red blush gracing her cheeks. She could do little under Ino's half lidded eyes.

"Feel free to keep the black dress as well, Temari-chan. Consider it a…trade between our two villages if you want." She winked and turned away with a noticeable sway in her hips.

"But…" Temari said when the younger blond grasped the handle of the door. "I…I-I didn't give you anything…How is that a trade?"

Ino stepped out of the room then turned to look at Temari over her shoulder looking Temari up and down with a half lidded eye. "Oh, but you did Temari-chan... I now have a more up to date idea of your measurements." She smirked seeing the Suna kunoichi blush then waved behind her. "Later Temari-chan. Don't be a stranger and remember…" She turned and winked. "Blonds have MUCH more fun."

Her giggling could be heard throughout the house as she skipped down the halls with a spring in her step unseen since she and Sakura had first made love with one another. Temari was left there with the biggest look of shock and disbelief one could imagine.

Snapping out of her stupor she dressed back into her maid uniform and brought her gifts to what she had begun thinking of as her room. Maybe she would try more of the clothes on later and see if there were any more that she could ask Ino for there were a few she had tried on that hadn't been too bad. She also decided to keep them here in her guest room at Naruto's home for safe keeping before she had to go back home.

It didn't even cross her mind that she should bring them back to Juu and Maru's home. Looking at the room's clock she saw that it was now half passed four in the afternoon. The perfect time to begin dinner. As per one of her orders. A smile formed on her lips. She was going to make sure this would be one dinner that they wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto and the Others)<strong>

"Pleeeeeeease tell me how it went?" Begged Tenten to her favorite blond with the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen further amplified by Hinata and Kurama's pouts in the background, but Naruto grinned and closed his eyes so he wouldn't fall victim to woman's most powerful technique.

"I already did. She was embarrassed. I was embarrassed, but despite all that she still managed to dress me." His grin grew wider knowing the brown haired teen was now giving him her cutest pout while he stayed safe behind his eyelids.

She snuggled against him sitting on his lap on the sofa in what they had designated the main living room as Hinata and Kurama on either side of them giggled. "Come on. You've got to give me more details than that! It's part of the fun!"

He shook his head. "Sorry Tenten-chan, but you won't get another word out of me." She inched closer and kissed his neck softly, her hand rubbing against his chest. His eyes fluttered open, but he remained ready to snap them shut at a moment's notice. "Still…s-still not telling."

She put on a more stubborn attempt, but Naruto continued to use his impressive will to resist her efforts while still enjoying them immensely. He wasn't going to break his promise to Temari-chan any time soon. Even for one of his girls. A promise was a promise.

Eventually Tenten gave up, folding her arms across her chest and looking away with a deep frown. Naruto smiled kindly. He didn't like seeing her with a frown on her face so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She barely budged refusing to turn her head back towards him. He sighed and kissed her neck. She moaned a little which made him smile.

"Don't frown my lovely wife." She froze in his arms. For a second Naruto could feel her heart beating faster. She always did love when he called her his wife. "You know I hate it when you do. Tell you what. How about on our next date you choose where to go…and tonight I'll make the day you have been looking most forward to truly complete by allowing you to do whatever you want with me." He grinned. "You can order me around just like Temari-chan if you want."

She thought for a moment and grinned as her devious mind got to work. Her attitude took a one eighty and immediately she was hugging the blond while planting a big kiss on his cheek making Hinata and Kurama beside them smile.

Hinata smiled at her friend. "So what did you tell Temari to make for dinner?" She checked the time on a nearby clock. It was already five in the afternoon. It seemed time flew by in Konoha when you were having fun with your friends. Well, after the small annoyance that was daily training.

The brown haired genin shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, I didn't want to force her to make anything she didn't want to or didn't know how to so she has free reign over the menu tonight." Though Tenten was curious about what the Suna kunoichi would make. She forced herself not to peek in on the kitchen to save herself the surprise. Her breakfast and lunch had been very well made. Tenten figured that as long as it didn't have any rat poison in it she would like whatever it was.

The group talked for a good while, the girls taking turns pushing each other off Naruto's lap and taking the spot for themselves. Kurama had just won the coveted spot when suddenly she sniffed at the air. "Hmmm…what is that?" She said with a purr.

Her nose felt like it was on cloud nine as she stood from Naruto's lap and wandered towards the kitchen. She had only a few times in her long life sensed such a wonderful aroma belonging to only the most delicious of dishes humankind had produced. The three humans looked at her confused until their non-super human nose's eventually detected the lingering scent coming from the kitchen. Naruto, who had much less control over himself when it came to food, followed Kurama's example nearly floating towards the kitchen. The other two girls giggled and followed close behind the jinchuuriki and bijuu.

The four heads poked around the door frame in succession. First came Kurama approaching the door as if she had to sneak up on her prey or it may run away. Below her Naruto appeared in much the same way. Hinata appeared next trying not to ruin the look by breaking out into giggles. Tenten failed at that task as she peeked into the kitchen and saw Temari in front of the oven wearing a frilly apron that she had left for the kunoichi to wear while cooking.

After one glance at the heads poking into her kitchen Temari turned back to her stove test tasting the contents of one of the many pots. "Hmmmmm…needs a little more spice…" She muttered and once again turned to the harem whose mouth's were watering from the proximity to the delicious smell. "I will call you when dinner is ready, Naruto-sama, mistresses." Then went back to work on the food.

They were, of course, wondering what she could be making, but they decided to retreat back into the living room and await her call to dinner though Kurama had to be dragged away.

* * *

><p><strong>(one hour later)<strong>

"When's dinner readyyy?" Kurama groaned, her stomach rumbling more and more in anticipation of the heavenly food that she had smelled more than actual hunger. "This is taking forever! It has to be done by now."

Hinata sat beside her reading one of the many books she had found in the house. She had moved on from, "The Ninja Who Loved Me" to another called, "Worth a Thousand Words." It seemed to revolve around the protagonist being blackmailed, but the young Hyuuga said nothing beyond that, just in case any of her friends wished to read it after she was done. If there was one thing she hated more than harm coming to her precious Naruto-kun, it was spoilers to a good book especially when she accidentally gave them.

The Hyuuga turned her gaze to her demon in human form who was flipping through her own book, another of Jiraiya's, but Hinata was sure she hadn't gotten anything read in half an hour. "Be patient Kurama-chan. I am sure Temari is putting the finishing touches on our meals now."

The fox girl sighed and put her book down and impatiently waited by kicking her feet, slapping her thighs or whistling a catchy tune from decades ago switching between them every few seconds. For someone who spent a little less than half their life in one seal or another she seemed to lack the virtue that was patience. Still she made her friends laugh, so it was ok.

Naruto's ears perked, as did Kurama's, at the sound of plates being taken down from one of the cupboards. He smiled at the demon girl. "Looks like dinner will be served in about five minutes."

The orange haired bombshell was jumping up and down in her seat with the happiest of grins plastered across her face. Naruto smiled at her, happy that the girl could still be so excited at the fact that she would get to eat her favorite food with her own hands. Sometimes she made him forget that this woman was really a powerful demon that could level his home if she so wished. The one that had robbed him of a happy childhood at no fault of her own. None of that mattered now. He only had to care about the present and future, not the past.

After another minute Temari looked in to where the four lovers were sitting. Kurama hopped up and down even more violently in anticipation. Temari had a nervous look on her face, but she tried her best to smile as she bowed her head low.

"Tenten-sama, Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, Kurama-sama, your dinner is ready." Her face was beat red. It seemed she still wasn't used to the 'maid for a day' thing Tenten had forced upon her, but still Naruto had to admire how dedicated she was at keeping up her end of the bet. He respected that about her. She had her own Nindou. Just like him.

The four walked into the dining room in the order they were called while Kurama grumbled about being last, or at least they would have, had Tenten not stopped abruptly after entering making the three individuals behind her bump into her then each other. Her eyes bulged as she turned towards the table not in shock but certainly mild disbelief. Her mouth was slightly agape and Naruto's attempts to wave his hand in her face was met with no response. When he pushed his way past her and saw what she was looking at his facial expressions mirrored her own. Hinata and Kurama looked at each other curiously and poked their heads between Naruto and the door frame to either side to see what the duo were looking at that would leave them in a state of shock. Needless to say when their eyes spotted the table they followed them into their stunned silence.

The table was decorated well enough to match any fancy restaurant with silver candlesticks that provided the only light in the room and a pure white tablecloth. On the table were five meals that looked as complex and layered as those most of them had only seen in pictures. Two of them were large bowls of ramen Undoubtedly for Naruto and Kurama. After all Temari had seen how well they enjoyed the treat yesterday. The noodles and slices of meat were layered with vibrant colored vegetables which stood out even in the dim light, and it was topped with an egg yolk separated masterfully from the white and placed where it would stand out. Both ramen lovers gulped and wished there brains would register commands to run straight at it and devour the food

Tenten's eyes were locked on a plate with fried rice on one side and a hot curry sauce with bits of chicken and vegetables mixed in on the other. The curry was topped with a sprinkling of some green herb that made the red-orange of the curry seem even more colorful. As she watched Tenten saw the curry bubble slightly on the plate as if it had just come off the stove moments before. She just prayed it wasn't like the curry of life that her teammate Rock Lee was so fond of.

At first Hinata was confused as to which plate was hers as she stared at the dishes that belonged to her companions. Then her eyes landed on a plate of extraordinarily well cut and arranged sushi. It alone should have taken well over an hour for an amateur chef. There were also several dipping sauces arranged in the center of the plate surrounded by the the sushi presented on a leafy green vegetable. Hinata was no stranger to eating the raw fish. She'd had many different kinds at Hibiki's restaurant with her family. Her mother had occasionally made sushi just for her. Hinata had to admit she had never seen some of the kinds of fish Temari had used. So she was immediately hoping that was hers.

Temari was enjoying watching the group as she stood behind the table next to the last plate of food, kung pao tofu with many stir fried fresh vegetables. Strong yellows and reds taunting her to take a bite, but even the chef had to wait to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she had gotten throughout the day of rigorous cleaning then constantly trying on different outfits. She was starving after all the preparation and special attention she had given to each of the five dishes.

In the center of the table there were some smaller plates with sides and even a dessert plate in the center of the table. There were cinnamon buns which Hinata was certainly glad to see, but she doubted they could contend with her mother's special recipe. Around the edge of the plate were five sticks of dango, one for everyone attending the dinner.

Snapping everyone out of their hunger induced stupor Temari quickly guided them to their seats. She pulled out their respective chairs as each person reached the table. Naruto, of course, was seated at the head of the table with Tenten and Hinata at either side of him. Beside Tenten would sit Kurama. While Temari would be sitting next to Hinata. However as a thank you for the wonderful looking dinner Hinata switched places with the Suna kunoichi so she was sitting right next to Naruto and across from Tenten. The fact that it put her closer to the cinnamon rolls was a complete coincidence. The young woman didn't seem to mind if the tiny blush on her cheeks was any indication. The weapon mistress and the Hyuuga heiress smiled to themselves seemingly the only ones to notice it in the flickering candlelight.

Everyone besides Temari, who was nervously awaiting approval of her cooking, dug into their respective meals. Needless to say Naruto and Kurama were devouring every noodle and drop of broth they could find with no regard to how fancy the presentation was. However their enjoyment was plain on their faced as they complemented the fan using genin on her excellent cooking skills. Tenten and Hinata after eating a few bites in a much more reserved fashion showed a much greater interest.

"This is amazing Temari-chan." Complemented her rival from across the table. "How did you get so good at cooking like this?"

Temari blushed a little at the praise and picked up a piece of tofu and put it in her mouth to give herself some time before she answered the brown haired teen. "Growing up as the Kazekage's daughter I was given a lot of special treatment… Someone was always there to make my bed, get me dressed for the day's activities, make all my meals and take me to wherever I wanted to go." She chuckled gently before she continued. "Even when I was that young I didn't like depending on others for everything so I asked the people who took care of me to teach me how to cook. Well, ordered them really. They were shocked when I asked. I really began to enjoy it, and I guess I kept learning even when they had nothing else to teach me."

Tenten ate a piece of curry dipped chicken and sighed as the flavour exploded in her mouth. It was almost like her mother's. Though there was something extra to it. She would never tell but it was probably even better. "This curry is the great."

Temari smiled and nodded gently. "It should be. It's your mothers recipe, though I added a few things. She gave it to me while we were on the road together. I fell in love with it when I had it, and she told me you always seemed to enjoy it. So I decided to try my hand at it for dinner…Sorry if it's lacking your mother's touch. There were a few ingredients I wasn't very familiar with." Admitted the blond Suna kunoichi.

Her rival just shook her head and smiled. "I have to say its very good. My mother is normally very protective of her recipes. She hasn't shared it with anyone besides me and my father that I know of. It took me about three years of practice before I could get it to be even comparable to her's. You're amazing Temari-chan."

The girl blushed at the praise. She got much of it as a ninja and usually didn't bat an eyelash, but she rarely ever got praised for her cooking because she usually only got to cook for her brothers who were either emotionless or insensitive. She was shocked at how good it felt.

Hinata picked up a piece of sushi before her. "I've never seen this kind of fish before…It has a very fresh flavor and really gives the nori a little extra taste. What is it?"

Temari's face took on a very calm expression as she recalled the information. "It's a very rare fish called the auroshi that swims only in a small lake on one of the southern islands of the land of water. It's a very peculiar fish because the older it gets the better its taste becomes. However when it dies in the water it quickly begins to decompose making it sour to the point of being inedible. The fish is in very short supply right now and fishermen are forbidden from even attempting to catch them. I was very surprised when I saw one in the freezer…"

The female blond turned her gaze towards the kitchen door where she had created the magnificent meals. "…one of a few ingredients that you can't get anywhere anymore that I found. How did you come across them, Naruto-kun?" She asked turning her head towards the blond who had a mouthful of noodles.

He suddenly turned nervous as he quickly slurped the noodles. He couldn't even taste them at that moment. "Ummmm…w-well…the place is kind of… I r-recently inherited it…and the food was all a-already here when I got the place…and it looked fine so I…I-I didn't throw it out." He grinned sheepishly as he struggled with how to explain the time seal the house had been under without revealing too much.

Temari already knew about who he inherited the place from after overhearing it from Tenten and Naruto while they were making out. Still it was very amusing to watch Naruto try and cover his tracks. It made him look even cuter. If the food really was here when he gained ownership of the complex the fourth must have done something to keep the food edible or else it would have expired years ago.

As she had another piece of tofu she asked, "I see…well, I am very sorry to hear about your loss…If you don't mind me asking was it your parents?" He nodded, and she decided to probe for a little information hoping that they would trust her with the truth. "Were their deaths recent? W-was it the invasion?"

Naruto lowered his gaze, and Temari instantly regretted the questions. The Suna ninja didn't want to upset the boy, but she also didn't want them to think she already knew about his parents. The village was obviously trying to keep it a secret from the other villages for as long as they could.

"A-Actually," the blond began, his eating remarkably slowing down to a snail's pace, "they…they died around when I was born. I never even knew them. I grew up in an orphanage, but I only recently got their inheritance when I came of age and became a capable shinobi as was their wills instructed… I only found out about it a little while ago." He was clearly putting up a brave face even though it was difficult talking about the parents he would never meet and saying even soft lies about them made it all the more difficult, but he was ordered by Tsunade to keep it a secret to any outsiders he may come in contact with. The other villages would eventually find out on their own, but for now it was best for them to keep it to themselves for the village's own benefit as it slowly began to grow back to what it once was.

"Oh…" Temari began feigning the shock in in her sad voice "…I-I am sorry to hear that." To her disbelief the young genin had a smile on his face.

He quickly shoved noodles in his mouth to take his mind off the sad thoughts. As he swallowed he grinned at her. "Hey it's ok. It was a shock at first, but everything is alright now. There is no need to feel sorry for me, but I bet your family is pretty close, right? With big dinners like this everyday, how could you not be, right?"

It was Temari's turn to lower her gaze which immediately made Naruto feel like he just did something wrong. Which instantly made him feel like the world's biggest jerk. He was surprised when she looked up with a smile.

"Actually," she began after a long ten seconds, "it's because of you, Naruto-kun, that I have recently been able to do just that." She turned her gaze towards her food which she pushed around with her chopsticks. "When I was younger…my dad…the former Kazekage I mean…never had any chance to be with us. It was always his duties and the village that came first."

She sighed at the memory of her recently deceased father and continued. "My brother Kankuro…he, like me, was scared of our younger brother Gaara and didn't like father because of the lack of attention he gave us. So he dedicated himself to studying and improving his puppet techniques hoping that as a valuable ninja he would receive father's attention. As a result he shut me out as well…but I can't say I ever really made an attempt to be close to him myself. I was kind of doing the same thing he did." She sighed sadly as her red haired brother's face appeared in her mind back when he was a psychopath with that terrible look always smoldering in his eyes. "As for Gaara, I guess you already know what he was like."

Tenten looked at the girl sadly. She couldn't imagine living a life like Temari or Naruto. She had always had her family's support and love. Temari had been through so much for so long. "What about your mother?" Tenten immediately regretted asking the question. She had no business asking about Temari's family life unless Temari told her. It took the girl a good half minute to answer.

"My mother…S-she died…When Gaara was born." Naruto lowered his gaze, remembering Gaara telling him about it some time before the finals. When he had tried to kill Rock Lee in the hospital. Back then the red haired boy didn't seem to care about it, but it was clear that before him now Temari certainly missed her mother. She was older after all, and had time to spend with the woman before her death. No one would want their parents to die. Even though Naruto knew little about his own he wished they were with him right now.

The weapon mistress, feeling like a complete fool, stammered out, "I-I'm sorry Temari-chan I-I didn't mean…" but the older blond shook her head gently.

"I-its ok…You didn't know." She took a deep breath to force the tears that were forming in her eyes under control before they fell down her cheeks. She didn't want to appear weak before the four lovers. Once the welling in her eyes stopped, she continued.

She turned to Naruto smiling. "But as I said…it's thanks to you, Naruto-kun, that our family has been able to become close once more. It may only be me and my brothers now, but because you changed Gaara he is more interested in me and Kankuro. He wants to get to know us, and the best way to get Kankuro to sit down and actually open up is over the dinner table. So lately I have been cooking for my brothers. So…thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously at the praise. He certainly didn't expect it when he had fought Garra. His only intention was to save his village and perhaps try to become friends with the only person in the world he had met who was just like him. He didn't expect to also repair a family in the process.

The blond boy grinned at the elder blond after a few moments. "It was my pleasure, Temari-chan. I'm glad I could help. Even if it was a little unintentional."

Temari smiled back at him. She truly was very grateful to him for what he had done for her family. Her hormones sometimes seemed to be the only ones she listened too, but she really did feel a growing affection for the Konoha shinobi. She could never repay the boy's kindness no matter what she did for him. She would be his maid whenever he asked for giving her back her family.

It was several minutes of much less serious conversation later that the four shinobi and single demon finished their meals. Hinata even left a cinnamon roll for each of them, though she took three for herself. They didn't hesitate to praise the chef as they cleaned their plates. Temari was as amazing in the kitchen as she was on the battlefield as far as those in attendance were concerned.

The maid for a day stood up and took all empty plates from the table to hide her blush. When she returned she found that everyone had stayed at the table to talk to one another long after the meal was done, leaving the dishes forgotten in the sink.

The talk had a casual friendly air. As if it was only natural to sit around the table and talk about how their ninja training was going that day or something their teammates had done in the past. By the knowing smiles that passed between the Konoha shinobi Temari could tell that some of the stories were often told tales that they were now sharing with her. Not having many friends growing up it felt odd but strangely exhilarating to Temari. Temari felt bad that she didn't really have much to say seeing as all she really could talk about was her family and even then only what she was authorized to say. She told them a little about Suna as it tried to sort everything out after the loss of their Kazekage, but she couldn't say much. Though she did seem excited to tell them that the academy was finally full after years of tiny classes. She was only sad that it came because of the decimation of their ninja forces.

Kurama mostly focused on talking about Naruto and stories from his childhood that made him blush and hide his face. Being a demon that was sealed up in him for the past decade of human history she wasn't used to the outside world enough to talk about more current events, and she knew how important it was to keep her status as the nine tailed fox a secret for now. Especially before a foreigner. So she had to avoid saying anything about her own life or else she may accidentally tip Temari off. The demon woman realized this young kunoichi was smart enough to see through anything if she was given a few clues. As it was she laughed riotously at Naruto's antics.

After nearly an hour of conversation Tenten suddenly had a thought come to mind which made her smile devilishly. "Hey Temari-chan, I am curious what would you have made me do if you won our bet yesterday?"

The female blond was taken by surprise by the sudden question. Her laughter from Kurama's latest story died in her throat. Her face turned a light red as her mind registered the weapon mistress' question. Of course she knew what she had wanted, but could she actually say it before these girls? With Naruto sitting at her side with a curious look on his face? However she was a kunoichi of her word, and she took that seriously. She had made a deal with Tenten that she would do whatever Tenten asked today, and that also meant answering the most embarrassing questions.

She sighed softly turning her gaze gently down towards her lap so she didn't have to see their faces when they heard. "There were a few vague thoughts I had, but there was one thing I was sure of. I…" she began "I-I was going to ask if I could have your permission to go on a date with Naruto-kun."

Though she prepared for the worst the three girls were unfazed by what Temari had wished. Naruto on the other hand, who had no suspicions at all about the wind mistress's slowly growing affection towards him, was looking at her mouth slightly agape in disbelief.

She nearly giggled when she saw his baffled look, but then Temari looked at Tenten nervously. "I wanted your permission of course, and Hinata and Kurama's if I had known they were involved. If any of you were against it then I wouldn't push any further. I'm not heartless, b-but since I lost there is no point now. Just another funny story to laugh at."

Tenten smiled, already figuring her new friend was harboring some feelings for her lover given how she was acting around him. The small blushes, the interest in all of their stories about him, the fact that she hadn't run screaming from the house after all she'd seen today. Which meant the plan she had cooked up earlier may actually work. Now that she had conformation of Temari's affections though this meant she would have to make the small sacrifice of not having her maid for the evening, but if it was for Naruto she could do anything.

The weapon mistress smiled kindly at Temari. "Well if that's all you were going to make me do, then by all means you can go out with him all you want."

Temari blinked in surprise which amused her rival greatly. With a grin Tenten stood up and walked behind Naruto wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her chin on his head. Seeing what she wanted to do Hinata and Kurama followed suit both of them standing from the table and going to his sides. They wrapped their arms around his neck and joined Tenten in leaning their chins on Naruto's head. The boy blushed, but he made no effort to stop them. His hands touched them lovingly as they embraced him.

Not taking her gaze off of Temari, Tenten smiled. "We all love Naruto, Temari-chan, but we don't mind if he dates other women. As long as they understand we aren't going to be going anywhere. More than anything we just want him to be happy after everything he has been through. We love him. "

Naruto was still in a stunned silence but a grin formed on his lips as Tenten once again reaffirmed the group's love for him. He turned around in the chair and gave her a small kiss.

Temari was shocked. They were happily going to let her have a chance with the genin they loved? It made her wonder if this harem was larger than she had first thought, and if that was the case how many lovers did Naruto have? How could it be possible they were all ok with him expanding his circle of lovers? She doubted it was merely going up to them and saying, 'want to help me restore my clans?' or else he would have many permanent slap marks on his face. Could he really be such an amazing and loving guy that these girls would be happy being with him along with other women? If he went through the same life as her brother had she found it difficult to believe, but then again she herself was seriously considering joining them.

"So…I can…" began Temari, but her rival nodded her head before she could finish asking the question. Temari didn't even realize the smile was forming on her own lips. "But…what about all this then?" She gestured to her maid uniform knowing that if she did go on a date with Naruto she wouldn't be Tenten's maid any longer.

Tenten smiled and removed herself from the impromptu group hug focusing her attention on her maid for the day. "I think I've had my fun for today. Besides after that wonderful curry I can't bring myself to embarrass you any more. So as my last order of the day you are to go on a date with Naruto-kun." The weapon mistress grinned happily as she watched the wind mistress's smile grow.

Temari wasn't sure what she was happier about. That she could finally ditch this degrading uniform, though she was getting used to it, or that her request had been accepted despite losing the bet. Though now she felt embarrassed that she'd thought she had to win a bet to ask Naruto out when she could have asked him any time.

The following half hour was a chaotic period for Temari as she was dragged away from the table by Tenten and Hinata. They assured her that they would see if they had anything that would fit the blond and knock Naruto's socks off. It took Temari several minutes to get out that she had some ideas thinking of her few new outfits from Ino. Hiding the black and yellow outfit from them she modeled both the purple and black dresses for the girls. Though she was leaning towards the more modest purple dress both girls insisted that the black dress was amazing, and that she had to wear it tonight. The matter was settled when Hinata assured her that Naruto would find her irresistible in the dress and winked suggestively. With a blush the purple dress was hung back up in Temari's bare closet.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile with Naruto)<strong>

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the main sitting room with Kurama by his side though she wasn't pressed against him like she would when they were normally sitting alone as she sensed his depression. Worried she asked, "what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" With concern clear in her sensual voice.

The blond sighed and turned his gaze towards the orange haired woman. Face to face now she could see he looked more upset than she had originally thought. Given the situation she expected him to be running up the walls at the thought of going out with the attractive older teen. Perhaps even another lover.

"I really am an idiot. Aren't I, Kurama-chan?" She raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden insult towards himself.

"What makes you say that?" She inched closer to him. her hand resting on his holding it in a comforting way. She had the kindest smile he had ever seen on her face. "Come on, tell Kurama-obasan what's got you so down in the dumps."

Naruto sighed before he forced a smile on his face glad he had someone like the fox girl to comfort him. "I-it's just…it's just that once again I have shown how much of a complete idiot I can be by not noticing a girl has feelings for me." His gaze lowered and he sighed again. "First Hinata-chan, then Tenten-chan, and now Temari-chan…When it comes to understanding other people's feelings I am hopeless."

Kurama still had a kind smile on her lips even though Naruto's tone broke her heart. Her hand reached around his shoulders pulling the depressed boy's head from it's slumped state into the woman's breast in a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and a few tears leaked out of his eyes while he enjoyed the warmth and love he felt in her arms.

"None of that." She whispered. "We both know the reason why that is. It's because for so long you have been alone and had little interaction with anyone your own age. Let alone anyone that you could call a true friend. You don't know love from friendship." He nodded gently and let the woman continue. "Hinata was the most obvious and the first, but even so, with little to no interaction with her, even less than you had with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji who I would say are becoming friends, there was no way you could identify her feelings towards you when you didn't even know what love looked like. Then there's Tenten. You've only known her for a few months now and before you became a couple you could count your interactions with her after the Chunin exam with one hand."

Naruto nodded again wiping the wetness from his eyes as he pulled himself out of Kurama's embrace to think. "…and of course with Temari, who lives in an entirely different village this is the first time you have met her since the Chunin exam right? Where she tried to kill you and the entire village?" He nodded once more an honest smile made its way to his lips. "What were you supposed to think?"

Naruto stood up and grabbed Kurama into a large hug lifting her off of the sofa. "Thank you, Kurama-chan." He whispered into her ear, and got a short lick to his own in return.

When the other girls were away on their own business Naruto could always count on Kurama to be there for him and lift his spirits with her wisdom and her playfulness. He was happy at the thought that when he and Jiraiya began traveling on his training trip Kurama would be with him every step of the way. While the others would have to await his return in Konoha. She was the only thing that would make the two year experience bearable. He just hoped his new sensei wouldn't bother her like the super pervert he was or spy on them making love to get 'research material' for his books, but given his own knowledge of the fox demon and the respect she gave the pervert's books she may volunteer to be researched so she could make a cameo.

Kurama snuggled closer into him resting her chin on the top of his head. "You have gotten better at identifying a person's feelings since you have so many friends now, but you still have a long way to go before you can identify the feelings of a person who is practically unknown to you. So please don't let it bother you, ok? I am sure you will figure out the next one on your own." She grinned a foxy grin at her loveable blond who returned the same.

"Thank you, Kurama-chan." He stood up tall and kissed her lips softly. Both of them knew Temari and the others could be coming down stairs at any time so nothing more came of it, though both couldn't deny they very much wanted it to. Most heart to heart sessions between the two escalated into that kind of thing.

They sat back down and held each other close talking of less consequential things. Before too long Temari entered the living room wearing the black dress she had received from Ino with her hair down and brushed so it fell around her shoulders. Hinata and Tenten were at her sides smiling happily at Naruto's reaction. When he had heard the three approaching he had stood and turned to face the door. He was still three fourths of the way through that turn as he had caught sight of Temari and his mouth had fallen open.

He hadn't seen a metamorphosis so stunning since Tenten had let her hair down and wore a dress he had originally thought she would never wear given her tomboy attitude. The girl's rival pulled off the same transformation marvelously. Her feminine strength was still on display in the way she held herself, but she also wore a hint of make-up applied expertly, and the skin that she showed was lean and toned by years of hard work while maintaining a layer of softness. The beauty of her caused his mouth to dry and he had to gulp which caused his three lovers to laugh. He looked down at his own orange and blue outfit and realized he was seriously under dressed. He blushed and muttered an apology before frantically running up to his room to change leaving the girls to laugh at his antics and complement Temari on the reaction she had gotten.

He returned five minutes later dressed in the outfit that Hinata had made sure to buy numerous copies of that he wore when he went on more formal dates. It was Temari's turn to be reduced to stunned silence as she watched him descend the stairs. She had never imagined in a million years that the genin who was still a few years her junior could look so hot by simply changing his clothes. He had gained an aura around him, one of confidence further amplified by his foxy grin and surprisingly handsome face which was brought to the forefront by his new clothes.

The blond walked over to the Suna kunoichi and took her hand into his not even noticing her state of shock. His eyes locked onto hers, and Temari could feel her heart beating in her chest. It was a feeling she still had to get used to but it was one she was slowly beginning to become familiar with since the first time she had masturbated to thoughts of Naruto. He just had this attraction that made her unable to resist. Whether it was her delayed teenage hormones blinding her or true love, the Suna kunoichi soon decided she didn't care. She just went along with her feelings without any resistance.

Smiling Naruto uttered some very simple words. "You ready, Temari-chan?"

Still a little dumbfounded she nodded her head slowly before they left the estate waving at the girls left in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Six hours later)<strong>

It was past midnight and the two were very tired from the extended date. Naruto was positive it was the single longest date he had ever been on, but after seeing a person who recognized the female blond as a Suna kunoichi and gave her a nasty glare, Naruto was determined to make it an experience she would not soon forget. If for no other reason than to show her that Konoha wasn't all people like that.

He started by showing her around the village since she had yet to get a proper tour. It was all very peaceful. Barely anyone looked at Temari at all without her Suna forehead protector and her trademark hairdo. To nearly everyone she was just another Konoha civilian who had snagged a date with the increasingly popular son of their fourth Hokage. They received little hassle as they explored especially when Naruto was right next to her.

They visited all of Naruto's favorite places including the academy where he introduced her to Iruka, the park where he pushed her on the swings much to her embarrassment and pleasure, the top of the Hokage tower which had the second best view in Konoha, and the Hokage monument, which was of course the best. They went anywhere Naruto could think of that would show Konoha's culture that wasn't tainted by bad memories, while also making sure his date was entertained.

The couple had been atop the heads of the Hokage monument sitting on the former leaders of the village for about an hour talking about there respective villages. Despite Naruto hearing that Sunagakure was nothing but sand and stone Temari somehow made it sound like something much grander and more beautiful than he could believe. Then he remembered how he thought about his own village even with its flaws and it was it was obvious to him that her village was precious to her just like Konoha was to him. It was one of the things many things he learned that night that made him like Temari more than he already had.

Walking through the quiet streets after midnight was also an experience. Nearly the entire village had gone to sleep leaving Naruto and Temari to own the streets. They walked holding each other close until they saw the lights of a business still open. A movie theater that was about to seat its last showing. The two agreed that a movie would be the perfect way to end their date especially since the show was a romantic one that Temari had heard good things about. Temari found a nice empty spot for them in the already lightly populated screening room right at the back, away from wandering eyes.

The movie started off fine, but soon devolved into the same lovey-dovey stuff of most romantic movies where the two main characters find each other then a bunch of stuff happened that tried to break them apart. It only caught Naruto's attention for a few minutes before his eyes glazed over and he wasn't paying attention at all to the movie. Temari bit her thumbnail looking slightly disappointed. She had heard it was a good movie, but it was turning out to be pretty bad especially given Naruto's reaction. Her stomach tied into knots dreading the movie ruining their date.

It was thirty minutes into the dreadful show when Naruto made his move. Despite his dating experience he used the old, 'pretend you're tired and stretch your arm over the girl's shoulder" tactic this may be new territory to the wind mistress, but she had seen enough romance movies to recognize the age old dating move. She didn't stop him however. She enjoyed having him touch her bare shoulder. A content smile on her lips, she sighed and lowered her head onto his shoulder. Naruto wasn't complaining. It made the movie much more tolerable.

As the movie went on the two teens noticed more and more people leave the screening room to escape the appalling movie. Most had been couples that finally realized they could be doing better things with their time. Eventually the new couple were the only ones in the room watching the movie. Temari gulped, this wasn't the first time they had been alone together since the kissing incident earlier that day, but the moment felt oddly similar. The memory of it still very fresh in her mind, as it should be as it was her first kiss, but somehow being alone with him in the darkened room felt exciting. She couldn't forget how she'd felt when her lips made contact with his. Her heart beat faster and the places where her skin met Naruto's felt so hot. Every part of her body felt good slowly burning up from her very core.

Temari looked up at the blond. Noticing the movement Naruto turned down to her ignoring the movie. Her green eyes shone in the reflected light from the screen. As their eyes met a smile automatically formed on his lip,s a gentle and comforting one that was different from his trademark grin. She almost didn't even realize she was leaning upwards until her lips pressed against his. He was surprised at first, but he put up no resistance and just went with it. He was never one to refuse a kiss.

She moaned and purred into the kiss as Naruto's arm around her shoulder caressed her bare back. Temari hadn't realized how much she was already missing his kiss. She felt so safe and beautiful as he lost himself to the kiss. She didn't even care if his hands wandered around her body this time. Her own right hand was caressing his chest through his clothes so she had no room to argue. Unlike her first real kiss this time she felt something very different. In her mouth was a wet, fleshy, and above all strong intruder, and it was rubbing against her own tongue. It didn't take the blond kunoichi long to realize it was the young jinchuuriki's tongue that had entered her mouth. She was moaning at the new sensation.

The tongue wasn't playful or dancing with hers like Naruto would do with most girls. Instead he figured that to complement her strong and confident personality as not only a kunoichi but as a woman Temari would enjoy being a little dominated by her more experienced partner. His observations seemed to be accurate as the wind mistress wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned hotly almost begging for more without a single word. Of course she would never actually speak the words it just wasn't her style. She let her body do the talking.

Without breaking the kiss Temari slowly pushed closer to the blond until her chest was pressed against his. Then she swung her leg over the arm rest that separated them. Suddenly she was sitting on Naruto's lap both legs resting on the arm rest on the other side of Naruto. She felt so wonderful right now, so free. Before she had come to Konoha Temari hadn't thought she would ever do this kind of thing losing control of herself and sitting on a man's lap, but the feeling right now was so _right,_ and it only got stronger and stronger the more time she spent with Naruto.

Temari couldn't deny it anymore even to herself. She wanted this boy desperately. She wanted him to be the one to make her a woman. She wanted to spend her life with him. She realized it would mean sharing him with who knew how many woman, but she had already become good friends with Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Kurama. She figured she would also be alright with Sakura and the other girls. Who knew she may even be willing to join them when they have sex at the same time like she had seen last night. The thoughts of that made her panties slowly grow wet once more. How could she be thinking of sex in such a public place? It was so unbecoming of someone like her. She blamed it on the fact that she could feel every inch of Naruto's growing erection beneath her.

The lights in the room suddenly turned on as the movie ended. The cleaning staff stood at the bottom of the theater looking right at them, their pimply faces giggling. Temari quickly jumped off of the blond a blush bright on her face. She quickly fixed her dress making sure Naruto's hands hadn't uncovered her breasts as they caressed her and smoothing out her skirt that had ridden up as she slipped onto Naruto's lap. Both of them looked at each other for a long moment as the cleaning staff looked on. They were both smiling showing they both had a clear conscience about what they had just done. Taking the blond boy's hand Temari led him out of the closed theater. They headed back to Naruto's home laughing at the looks on the teenage staff's faces as the lights turned on.

When they arrived home Hinata and Tenten were still up and asked a barrage of questions about where they went and what they had talked about. They had been worried at how long the couple had been out, but at the same time knew nothing could have bothered the two powerful shinobi. The wind mistress was surprised that when she mentioned the fierce lip locking session in the cinema they didn't seem to mind at all beyond asking for details. All in all they were happy she had such a good time. As they shared a laugh about being caught by the cleaning staff Hinata had to say her goodbyes for the night since she had promised her sister that she would help train her that day and she would only be getting a few hours sleep as it was. She gave Naruto a passionate kiss then left waving her goodbye to the others and calling back to Temari that she hoped she could have dinner with her again, though without the maid uniform this time.

With a smile on the blond's face she nodded and called back that it would be her pleasure.

Tenten had already sent a shadow clone to her parents saying she would be staying at a friend's house again along with Temari. Her parents could easily man the shop without her, and if she needed to she could always send a shadow clone that could do her job just as effectively as if she was there in the flesh. It would also be nice to spend time with her family again after their long trip.

Eventually the group decided that if any of them were looking to do any early morning training tomorrow now would be the time to go to bed. Temari went to her own room and stripped off the dress before hanging it in the closet. She slipped into the silken sleeping robe, glad to at least have a pair of panties tonight.

With a smile on her face she turned off the lights and lowered her head to the soft pillow. Today was no doubt the best day of her life. Despite the embarrassment of that morning. All in all it was wonderful. Especially the date, and the kiss in the cinema was, of course, the highlight of the evening. She closed her eyes softly and allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene break)<strong>

An hour and a half later Temari's eyes opened slowly as the sound of voices floated through her back wall once again, though without the loud banging this time. The young wind mistress recognized the moans as Naruto and Tenten. No doubt they were going at it tonight just like they had last night with Hinata and Kurama. Though this time she could only hear the two voices. She found herself listening intently at the creaking of bed springs, Tenten's moaning, the hot panting of Naruto's breath. Before long she was whimpering pathetically as she felt her hormones rise to another boiling point. Thoughts of her and Naruto doing those things invaded her mind. Her right hand reached into the robes and massaged her womanhood dampening her new panties more than they had become at the cinema earlier that night.

Before too long Temari couldn't take just listening anymore. She got out of bed and crept to Naruto's bedroom. She couldn't explain it. Their passionate love making was a siren's song leading her to her destruction. In a few moments Temari was in front of the once again cracked open door. For a moment she considered just knocking on the door and asking if she could cut in. Just like asking someone if you could dance with their partner. A tap on the shoulder then jumping right into it.

Instead she peered through the crack in the doorway and watched them. Naruto was laying on the bed a content smile on his face and his hands on Tenten's hips while she was sitting astride him riding his well endowed manhood expertly. Both of them were sweating like they were in a sauna but they smiled at each other in the sweetest way. Temari could see their love in those looks.

It was easy for Temari to imagine herself in Tenten's place, riding Naruto with her own smile bright on her face. Bouncing up and down on his large manhood after adjusting to it. It seemed like the perfect way to lose her virginity. The thought made her grow red and her panties were once again wet. She raised her left hand to her mouth and bit down slightly on the length of one of her fingers as a makeshift gag to muffle her moans and pants as she massaged her womanhood with her right. Thrusting into herself with two fingers Temari watched the couple. When Naruto's hands moved to Tenten's breasts Temari did the same with her right hand simulating the feeling. She pinched her nipples slightly as she heard a sudden long moan from Tenten.

Why did this boy make her feel like this? She had never once had these thoughts before about anyone. Then she saw Tenten masturbate the other day and her mind had been foggy ever since. She was a proud and strong Suna kunoichi but he she was crouching in a hallway touching herself for a boy she barely knew, but kami damn it he was everything she could want in a lover maybe…just maybe…

"You look like you're having fun."

Temari jumped at the whispered voice to her right. Thankfully biting her finger prevented any kind of squeal or yelp escaping her lips. She whipped her head to the side and saw Kurama smiling down at her. Though she didn't act like Temari's current position was anything that wasn't perfectly natural.

Kurama leaned over the blond and peaked in at the couple going at it like animals the smile still on her lips. "This is the second time now you have spied on them. Do you like voyeurism?"

The wind mistress gulped, her face growing even redder.

"Y-you know? H-how?" The blond barely managed to say.

Kurama turned to her, a foxy grin on her face. "Who do you think removed the silence seal on your wall? And kept leaving the door open for you to peep through? Also, I can be a pretty good sensor when I want to be, besides it's not like you didn't leave a trail to follow. I could track you by scent from ten miles." She looked down meaningfully towards the hand in that had been in Temari's panties.

The girl instantly caught on to what the orange haired bombshell was saying and felt a flash of anger that was instantly quieted as a moan came from the room and distracted her. Neither helped in any way the reddening of her face.

Temari wiped her watering eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I can't help it…N-Naruto-kun…h-he is always on my mind. I-I cant stop thinking about him." She whimpered. It seemed that now Naruto, everything about him that made him such a wonderful person, was running through her mind all the time and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kurama had helped push it along, but it had been happening before last night.

Kurama looked down at the blond and with one hand guided her up from the ground. Standing before the demon Temari's face was inches from her clothed breasts.

"And you know the reason for that right? It should be obvious by now, no matter how much you may try to deny it." She still had a kind smile on her lips though it had a touch of amusement after seeing the blond squirm and whimper. It was always a cute when a human did those kinds of things before the fox demon.

Temari nodded forehead nearly touching Kurama's chest. "I-I know…and I haven't been denying it…it's…i-it's just… I don't understand how I can feel so strongly for him… s-so soon after meeting him."

She really was at a loss. No matter what her feelings for him may have been she could not understand or comprehend what had made those feelings increase so dramatically. However, Kurama had a small smile on her lips she rose her hand and gently ruffled the blond girl's hair.

"I know the reason." Temari looked up at Kurama's assertion very curious about what this woman thought she knew. "I am older than you think, and I have seen a situation just like yours before. You're a girl that takes her shinobi duties very seriously." Temari nodded her head that much should be obvious to anyone. "You come from an important, but very broken, family and you have little to no friends. So you have had little interaction with people your own age and only speak with a few people, if any, when not on a mission or training."

Temari hated to admit it, but the woman was right again. It was even more true before Naruto had helped Garra. She nodded once more.

"You had no real childhood Temari. You were raised only to think of your duty, and because of it you were denied the life of an ordinary teenage girl. You've felt nothing like love or sexual attraction because your dedication to your shinobi life was absolute. You fought down any and all unwanted feelings that wouldn't help you in your career." Kurama stroked Temari's hair as she talked describing Temari's situation in exact detail.

Temari looked on amazed. She had no idea Kurama could be so sagely and wise. She felt bad now for her initial reaction to the busty woman. She had thought her soft in body and mind when she found out that the woman wasn't and had never been a ninja. Her large breasts laid back attitude hadn't helped the opinion grow, but now Temari looked at Kurama in a new light.

"How…do you know so much about me?" She asked curiously wiping her eyes again.

Kurama grinned foxily and hugged Temari to her breast. "Like I said, I have been around for a while and seen a few examples of kunoichi like you, but your eyes give away the most important detail. You love him."

Temari yelped, but it was muffled by the older woman's chest. Kurama continued to pet her head which she found oddly comforting. Temari was surprised to find herself smiling as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Now believe me when I say this Temari-chan. I can understand what you are feeling right now, including the doubt and the fear, but you have to ignore all of your hesitation and take the plunge on this." The blond looked at her surprised then averted her gaze towards an empty corner of the floor blushing and ashamed at her own cowardice.

Kurama gently took hold of her chin and turned Temari to face her again. "If you don't then when you go back to Suna he will still be always on your mind. You will regret your hesitation and berate yourself even more thinking about what could have been. Even if you find someone else he will always be in the back of your mind and you will once again hesitate, and if you're really unlucky it will distract you enough on a mission that you'll make an amateur mistake and get yourself killed."

The thought shocked Temari, but she didn't even once think it was impossible. No one could tell the future, and there was a look in Kurama's eyes that said she had seen that very thing happen. "S-so what should I do…? S-sleep with him? It's… much too soon. We only just recently met each other, and we've only gone on one date"

Kurama shook her head cursing the stupid rules of engagement that humans followed even when it was clearly hurting them and holding them back.

"There is no such thing as 'too soon' Temari-chan. That is just something huma…people say thinking that if they follow some non-existent rules of love that everything will work out for the better, but look in your heart. Do you feel that you could EVER love anyone more than Naruto?" Temari shook her head gently. "You have been all around the world including at least two ninja villages. In your sixteen years of life have you ever met someone as kind, handsome, and loving as Naruto-kun?" Once again Temari shook her head a smile slowly forming on her lips as Kurama continued playfully. "Then there you go. No man could ever be as good for you as Naruto-kun. So why hold yourself back and not do with him what you would eventually do someday with someone inferior?"

Temari nodded her head understanding what the woman meant, but still she was unsure. "But…what about how Naruto-kun feels…? I-I don't want my first time to just be empty sex for either of us." She almost jumped when she felt Kurama's hand caress her cheek. Much more gently than when she had just moments ago. Her hand was soft, like silk. She almost didn't want it to part with her skin. She looked towards the fox girl who was smiling kindly at her.

"I think you know him better than that." Temari lowered her gaze the sincerity in Kurama's voice making her feel almost ashamed at asking the question. "Most men would abuse having more than one lover like Naruto-kun, but it has barely even entered his mind. He shares his love with everyone and spreads it out equally among his women. I don't think he understands how to have sex without there being at least some love in there as well. I've watched him, and his love only gets stronger and stronger as time goes on. Surely you know what kind of life Naruto has lived. Especially knowing your brother." The blond wind mistress nodded her head knowing far to well. She had heard the end of his tearful conversation with Garra and deduced that the boy was a Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto's experience could be considered even worse. He had no one there for him, not even an uncle or a brother and sister for a long time. Even when some people did accept him it was a select few, and he certainly had no way to defend himself from his abuse like Garra had his sand. Yet he endured it with a will of fire unlike any I have seen. He should have been bitter and resentful like your brother, but instead he came out a wonderful person who will do anything and everything for his fellow man because it is the right thing to do. He is the most amazing person on this planet." Kurama said it with such conviction that Temari nodded her head. "He has already shown signs that he cares about you multiple times, but is up to you to make that blossom into the kind of love he has for me, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and all the others."

"Y-yeah…" Temari said in a low voice looking down at the ground once again.

Unimpressed, Kurama grabbed her shoulders making the blond look into her eyes. "Now tell me. Who do you love?"

"N-Naruto-kun." She said raising her voice enough to barely breaking through the sounds of intense sex in the other room.

"Who? I cant hear you Temari-chan." Kurama taunted. It worked as Temari's face grew more resolute and confident.

"I love Naruto-kun!" Her voice was louder now much to the fox girls glee.

"Once more, Temari-chan! Say the name of who you want, and what you want from him!" Kurama encouraged.

For a moment Temari resembled a steaming hot kettle with a bright red face, but thanks to Kurama's prying she could finally say what she wanted. "I…I LOVE NARUTO-KUN AND WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" She covered her mouth realizing that she had just yelled and remembering exactly where she was. The sounds of sex stopped, and Naruto popped his head out the door to see Temari's back and a foxily grinning Kurama.

"W-what's going on out here?" He asked with a blush after hearing what the wind mistress said quite clearly even over Tenten's climax.

Kurama, who was still grinning, grabbed Temari's shoulders and gently turned her around revealing a red face and an open nightgown exposing the entire length of cleavage between Temari's breasts and her panties that had been pushed aside to allow the girl access to her womanhood. Both girls met the blond boy's eyes, but Kurama was the one to finally speak up. "Naruto-kun…I would like you to meet your new lover."

Temari was surprised that they didn't have sex right away. For her it was an awkward ten minutes as she was brought into the room by Kurama guided past Naruto. Who despite being naked as the day he was born didn't even try to cover up like he had that morning. He had a stunned but ecstatic look on his face. Tenten was also there sitting on the bed with a smile on her lips clearly happy at the blond's declaration from the hallway.

She had been expecting Naruto to follow her to the bed and take her virginity, but instead he came over and hugged her. His member pressed into her stomach covered with another girl's juices, but Temari melted into the hug. When he pulled away he told her that he was glad she wanted to join his harem, but he admitted he wasn't sure if he loved her yet. Behind his back Kurama rolled her eyes and grinned that grin that Temari was beginning to understand meant she knew more about how people were feeling then they themselves. The wind mistress reassured him that she was okay with that and understood that love would take time. They talked for a few minutes until Temari was perfectly unable to hold herself back. She turned the hug into a passionate kiss which ended up with the two laying on the bed, Naruto on top.

Naruto was moving his tongue in her mouth dominating her like he had in the movie theater, and she was loving it. Her own tongue put up token resistance but gave up easily and allowed him to have his way with her mouth. Never before did she fell so weak and helpless, at someone's mercy like this. Hearing her pleased moans Naruto's cock twitched. He was proud that he had realized what kind of things Temari would enjoy without help or guidance. His hands moved along her body instinctively under her robe. One hand groped her ass while the other wrapped around her waist and pressing her body closer to his. The wind mistress moaned contently not minding his wandering hands.

With her own hands Temari was trying to remove her sleeping robe so she could be as naked as the boy she was making out with. Her perky nipples finally pressed against his chest which made him moan. Soon the robe was on the floor next to Naruto's date outfit and Tenten's clothes leaving Temari in nothing but her soaked panties.

Naruto separated from the kiss and sat back to look at her. He blushed as he took in Temari's beautiful body. Her chest was just slightly bigger than Tenten's which she hid well under her clothes. She had less of an athletic form than Tenten possessed but made up for it with more curves. Her hair was still down and splayed out behind her on the bed.

With a light blush gracing her cheeks the female blond removed her hands from her breasts, where they had instinctively gone to hide her breasts having no bra to cover up, exposing her breasts to a man for the first time. She was glad to see that Naruto didn't stare for very long focusing on her face more than anything else. She proceeded to remove and throw away her panties knowing she wouldn't be needing them anytime soon, She nervously asked Naruto to lay at the head of the bed so they could begin.

She straddled him intending to fulfill her most recent fantasy. It also helped that this way she could control how she lost her virginity. She didn't scream when her hymen was shredded by Naruto's mighty cock, but she did bite her lip.

A few minutes later, here she was fulfilling her fantasy bouncing up and down on Naruto's lap. "Ohhhhhh…N-Naruto-kun…y-you feel so good!" She moaned contently going slow at first so she didn't hurt herself. Blood and pre-cum trailed down the shaft of Naruto's member. It had been almost unbearable at first, possibly the worst pain Temari had ever felt, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from enjoying this. Once the pain began to dull she sped up taking the entire cock into her core as she bounced up and down. Naruto had his hands on her waist giving her some support as his counter thrusts met her every time she slammed back down onto his lap.

Temari could feel the cock strike her womb, hard. She almost lost her balance each time. Naruto's hands the only things keeping her upright. She placed her hands on the blond's chest to steady herself. It was an amazing feeling. She had never imagined her first time would be quite like this especially not with someone about the same age as her younger brother, but Kami did he feel amazing. He made her feel perfect and complete as he whispered his affection to her. She thanked Kurama silently, knowing that the woman had been right. Nothing could have held a candle to this.

Naruto struggled not to grin. He hadn't realized Temari would be so tight around his cock's impressive girth, and he worried about hurting her, but it felt so damn good. "Y-you ok…T-Temari-chan?"

She didn't respond beyond slamming herself down onto Naruto's cock. She was lost in her own world now. No sound besides content moans left her mouth. Clearly she was enjoying herself. Naruto let his grin out. He was always relived when his girl's first time got to be something special thanks to him. Something they would always remember, but he still worried.

Being inside Temari felt amazing and Naruto couldn't take it any more. He griped the woman's hips hard surprising her. Then he forced her up and down his cock at his own pace. Temari's face was a bright red but made no movement to stop him. In fact her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she lost herself to the pleasure. She could feel his manhood twitching inside her. Remembering last night it could only mean one thing. The thought of him cumming inside of her made her take back control of the encounter riding Naruto even faster than he had been forcing her to go.

The blond boy panted heavily. Tenten had already worn him out a great deal before they had been interrupted by Temari, and he was still functioning on only an hour or two of sleep after their celebration of Tenten's victory last night. He had only a little stamina left now even though Temari was doing most of the work, and he was more than happy to lay back and let her, only matching her thrusts with small motions of his hips.

As his head came to rest on the sweat soaked pillow he heard a moan and turned to face it. At the end of the bed Kurama was sitting with her legs spread just far enough to allow Tenten access. She moaned happily while the weapon mistress was on her knees and licking the fox girl's womanhood. Naruto chuckled at the thought of Kurama with her tails out wagging happily like they usually did when she was eaten out. It was one of his favorite sights.

Temari moaned at his laugh and her hands trailed down his chest caressing his abs. "C-can't last much…longer…t-t-too good!" She could barely feel her legs anymore. Naruto responded with a foxy grin and picked up the pace again. Temari was sure he couldn't be any more fierce inside of her right now. It was as if he was a wild animal. Her moan this time came from deep in her throat, nearly a growl.

He moaned in return feeling the pressure that was building up pounding at his resolve. "M-me too…I-in or out?" He asked curiously. It didn't really matter what she chose since she had used the birth control jutsu. but he was curious as to what Temari would choose.

"I-I-IN!" She yelled with an involuntary buck of her hips. The young Uzumaki grinned and matched her pace. The room soon resonated with their incoherent moans and the smell of their sex. With a few final thrusts Naruto released the contents of his balls just outside the walls of Temari's womb bathing it in the creamy fluid covering his manhood with a mixture of their fluids.

Temari's waist buck and spasmed as she came along with him and as Naruto looked up at her she had almost the most out of it expression Naruto had ever seen, second only to Sakura's 'incident.' Her eyes were facing the ceiling, and she was panting hard. Her brilliant mind unable to comprehend everything that had just happened inside of her. Her back buckled and on instinct all strength went to her arms that still braced her against Naruto's chest, in an attempt to keep herself upright, not slumped onto him. Temari had never been driven to this kind of exhaustion no matter how hard she trained. She noticed that Naruto had not gotten any softer inside of her. Suddenly remembering how long Naruto had lasted last night a determined look appeared on her face. She wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet, first time or not.

Naruto was smiling up at Temari as she tried to move once more but her hips refused. He pulled her down to his chest in at embrace.

"You were amazing, Temari-chan." He whispered into her ear.

She really was. Temari was extremely tight, as expected of a virgin, and very enthusiastic. Her rhythm was off at times, but that was understandable. If they kept doing it she would no doubt perfect this skill just like she had with her ninjutsu. It also helped that she had one of the cutest moans he had ever heard. She truly was an amazing woman. She was exhausted, but the way she writhed against him told Naruto she was determined to continue

"You alright Temari-chan?" He asked. He was glad to see her nod her head against his chest, but she clearly looked like she would require a minute or more before she could continue.

Meanwhile Kurama groaned contently as she came onto Tenten's face. Turning her head she saw the cum ooze down the four inches or so that was revealed of Naruto's cock. The rest was still buried in the Suna kunoichi who was catching her breath on his chest. The cum had started leaking down the sides of his waist and down his balls to ruin the bed sheets beneath them. What a waste. Kurama could not let such a crime occur in front of her. Giving Tenten a kiss on the forehead and a foxy grin She turned over and crawled on the bed towards Temari's round and glistening posterior and licked the exposed portions of Naruto's dick and balls clean.

Feeling the movement behind her followed by the brushing of Kurama's hair against her womanhood and ass Temari jumped nearly losing Naruto's dick entirely. She looked over her shoulder frantically to see the fox girl licking the cock happily despite some of the blood from her broken hymen, but the fox girl didn't really care. When she had been free all those years ago she had drank her fair share of human blood in her giant fox form, though usually in self defense. So this wasn't new to her. However it was the first time she'd had virgin blood in this exact manner though.

When all of the blood was gone Tenten joined the sexy vixen in licking her favorite blond's dick, but she was mostly focusing on sucking on one of his balls. Temari turned her green gaze back to Naruto who had a very content look on his face as he lay back against the pillow. With a gulp she contemplated joining the two women since her new lover was enjoying the stimulation of there tongues so much. She ultimately decided that it was as good a time as any to start learning how to suck his manhood, and after all it felt good in her pussy. It may feel just as good in her mouth.

The two girls saw the female blond lift herself off the length then move to join them so they made some space between them straddling Naruto's legs so Temari could fit comfortably. She was the lady of the hour after all. It only made sense that she get the best position. She was visibly nervous at first as was expected seeing as she had never even dreamed of doing something like this until a few days ago. She stared at the two tongues cleaning her blood and cum from Naruto for a long five minutes before she nervously lowered her mouth down to the tip of the large obelisk. Seeing the movement the two girls smiled and moved away from the cock instead each focused on one of his balls giving the entire meaty rod to their new harem sister.

The wind mistress gulped nervously once again as she was now faced with the full member all by herself. It looked bigger up close than she had thought possible. This thing had been in her? Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined herself in such a position. The daughter of the fourth Kazekage, willingly on her knees before the son of the fourth Hokage ready to lick his manhood.

She took several calming breaths to relax her nerves then finally took the plunge. The tip of her tongue touched the hot flesh probing softly a few seconds. More of the organ glided along the shaft once she heard the spiky haired blond moan. Temari inched her head closer so her tongue could lick up and down the length causing Naruto to bring a hand to the back of her head to tangle in her hair while the other grabbed a handful of the sheets. With her confidence at an all time high it wasn't long before she was kissing the tip of his cock and taking it into her mouth. Slowly bobbing up and down the length Temari managed to go down an impressive five inches on her first try before gagging and pulling back learning her current limit.

The lucky shinobi moaned happily. He had never expected Temari to be this good with her mouth She was very hesitant at first as expected of an amateur, but she was already much better than the majority of his fangirls which was impressive since most of them practiced how to pleasure their dark idol Sasuke before Naruto had met them, and now actively practiced on their new idol and his shadow clones every week at the meetings he still attended.

The three girls began to work together after Temari found her rhythm. While Temari sucked and licked as much of Naruto's member as she could Tenten and Kurama focused on licking and kissing the space between Temari's mouth and the hilt of there favourite blonds large cock while all three's hands fondled his balls. After several minutes Naruto's manhood began to throb in Temari's mouth making her moan happily clearly enjoying the feeling of power she had over him right now.

"Y-You three are a…" It was Naruto's turn to moan uncontrollably. He could feel his cock begging to release its pent up cum, but through sheer force of will the blond genin fought it down. "…f-force to be reckoned with." He finished before he was reduced to pants while the three girls moaned softly and continued even more determined to reduce him to the state he often left them in.

When they felt Naruto nearing his limit the two more experienced girls moved down towards Temari's breasts latching on to a nipple each. The elder blond released a muffled moan but didn't resist. Instead it made her redouble her efforts much to Naruto's moaning and panting glee. His left hand snaked to the back of Temari's head to meet his right and gently pushed her further down his large rod with no resistance from her until they hit her gag point. Even still she tried to stay down as long as possible the pulsating of her throat sending him to new heights. When she signaled she wanted back up Naruto stopped forcing her down, but she just took a breath then dived back down. With the help she managed five and a half inches.

Naruto's fingers curled in Temari's hair as did his toes. They were the telltale signs of Naruto being about to cum that the two breast sucking girls recognized after dozens of experiences. Temari, who had her eyes closed as she bobbed up and down the length since Naruto had stopped forcing her down, could not see it, but she felt the blond twitching as he neared his climax.

She increased her efforts making him moan happily. "T-T-Temari-chan…g-gonna CUM!"

Temari wasn't prepared for the large volume of thick cream that entered her mouth. Her eyes went wide and in less than a second her mouth was three quarters full with cock and cum. She instinctively swallowed the creamy essence, and her throat inflated slightly as she took one big gulp after another as it just continued to come. It was like trying to swallow a whole pitcher of liquid at a time. She wanted to moan at the feeling of the hot cream warming her throat and belly. Sure, it had a sour taste to it that she didn't particularly like, but that was quickly replaced by the warmth it gave her body.

Once it was all down in her stomach, a few drops running down the corners of her mouth, Temari broke away from the cock with a soft popping sound. Her eyes were noticeably glazed as her mind processed what had just happened as she she sucked in oxygen after only being able to use her nose for the past few minutes. She looked at Naruto with a soft smile on her face.

Tenten and Kurama finished sucking on her still developing breasts and hugged her close. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Asked Kurama with a very Naruto like grin on her face.

"Admit it, Temari-chan. You like sucking cock don't you?" Teased Tenten trying to match her friend's grin. A faint blush formed on Temari's cheeks as she faked a cough covering her mouth and turned her gaze downwards.

"I-it wasn't…as bad as I thought it would be." She admitted. Though she wanted to say much more. She didn't want to appear weak or easy to the girls or Naruto. She still wasn't sure how she should be acting in this situation. Seeing the blond quickly recover and sit up grinning down at the embracing girls, his cum covered cock not going down even a little, she moaned and thought of her once again drenched womanhood.

Naruto thought for a moment on what they could do next. He didn't want to be with anyone but Temari himself tonight, but there was still Kurama and Tenten to think about. Of course, a light bulb of inspiration appeared above his head. "Ok girls since we've gotten this far I think it's about time for me to bring out the big guns."

All three girls recognized the blond's trademark cross sign, but only Temari physically shook at what it meant. Did he honestly expect her to preform with shadow clones? Remembering them from last night she knew they were too much for her right now even if the two girls on either side of her would handle the majority.

Tenten quickly took note of the friend in her arms' discomfort and immediately realized what the problem was. A smirk slowly formed on her lips as she once again locked eyes with her lover. "What's the matter Naruto-kun? Can you not handle the three of us by yourself? You have to use shadow clones?"

Naruto looked at her puzzled, and annoyed, that Tenten would say something like that. Kurama was confused herself she knew the weapon mistress has seen Naruto handle, herself, Hinata, Ino and three fangirls at once before so this would be nothing for him to do alone. Then she took note of the shaking girl in her arms, and she realized why Tenten was really taunting him. The human was concerned for Temari since this was her first time. She didn't want things to get too out of hand and scare her away. Kurama sighed wanting some shadow clones to play with, but this was Temari's night so it was best to go with what she was comfortable with.

"I agree with Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun." The fox girl spoke up earning the blond boy's attention. "It HAS been a while, for the last few days all you have ever been doing is throwing shadow clones at us. Why don't you try to take us all with just your real body every once in a while?" Naruto's hands lowered and a smile formed on his lips easily taking the bait the two girls had given much to Temari's relief. Kurama smirked at the boy and turned her back to him getting on all fours with a wiggle in her hips her impressive ass wiggling slightly. "Well then, come on then big boy, me next."

Naruto didn't have to be invited twice. He followed his dick as if it was a divining rod and was inside of Kurama in seconds. Being more than used to Naruto's impressive manhood Kurama's womanhood accepted it with little difficulty. Naruto mounted her just like he had many times in the past. It only got easier each time as they got to know each other's rhythms. Through he was sad that this time he didn't have any tails to grab onto for leverage like he usually did with Kurama.

He thrust inside her slowly enjoying the wet sounds of his cock rubbing against her inner walls stuffing her almost completely. Temari, who had been right beside the demon fox in human form, was laying on her belly looking only at the two lovers as they easily coupled. The former virgin blushed at how easily the large rod of flesh penetrated her new friend as she remembered her own fumbling with Naruto's manhood, and the pain that had followed as she had lost her virginity. She watched as Kurama arched her back like a cat as she moaned and gripped the bedsheets hard.

So entranced in the couple's lovemaking the wind mistress almost jumped in her spot when Tenten wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"W-what are you…" The Suna kunoichi tried to say before she moaned against her will as Tenten found a spot on her neck that made her stiffen.

"Shhhhh…" Tenten said softly into Temari's ear making her jump again as the breath tickled her ear. "If you're going to be part of his harem you have to be comfortable pleasuring us as well as Naruto-kun."

When Temari turned to look at Tenten the girl was ready, and kissed her lips while slipping a hand into Temari's still messy lower lips. The blond moaned as delicate fingers entered her. Temari's eyes were wide once she realized what was happening. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined kissing a girl. Especially someone that she just had and such a epic battle with, but regardless she had come this far already.

She glanced at Kurama remembering what she had said about the non-existent 'rules' of love, and how she had to forget them. If she was honest with herself Temari would say Tenten was attractive. She had been thinking of her often since she caught her masturbating, but she had always shifted focus to Naruto because she refused to admit how much the sight had aroused her all by itself. She decided that she wanted Tenten. Maybe as much as she had wanted Naruto, but she had no idea how to go about it. She swallowed and nodded at the weapon mistress then caught her in a hesitant kiss.

Tenten moaned into the kiss and turned Temari in her arms so they were pressed chest to chest. She quickly noticed that the maid for a day was allowing Tenten to lead her, and correctly assumed it was because the weapon mistress had much more experience. Regardless of the reason she was up for teaching her rival and possible harem sister the joys of lesbian sex.

As the kiss deepened Tenten's hands reached all across the elder teen's body just like Naruto's hands when he kissed. They wandered to places that made Temari moan. Her back was rubbed with a single hand and with the other had taken a long hard grope of an ass cheek grinding their pelvises together forcefully. The blond broke the kiss and gasped for air then moaned and placed her own arms around Tenten's waist pulling her closer, but without the confidence to let her hands wander. The chocolate haired kunoichi had been surprised the girl had such a cute moan, but it sounded different when she was the one that caused it, more thrilling.

For the first time since they began Tenten got a good look at Temari's face. It seemed she was as nervous about this new experience as she had been was when Naruto took her virginity. Tenten was more than willing to make sure that this would be just as memorable. She really hoped Temari would join the blond jinchuuriki's growing harem. She didn't know how they would handle the fact that they lived in different villages, but she didn't worry about it right now.

She smiled at the panting girl groping her ass with both hands now. "You're enjoying yourself. Aren't you Temari-chan?"

The girl didn't respond right away but soon enough she moaned a response. "Y-yes, Tenten-sama."

As the grin broke over Tenten's face Temari caught what she had said. She had meant to say '-chan' but her reflexes from earlier in the day had taken over. She blushed furiously and tried to hide her face. Unfortunately the only place to do so was Tenten's chest. Temari pressed her burning face into the soft pillows anyway hiding her eyes from the laughing brunette's.

Tenten ran a hand through Temari's golden hair and cooed, "Don't worry, Tenten-sama understands. EEP!"

She jumped as Temari took a bite of her soft flesh it pinched between her teeth and extended elastically before sliding out of the Suna kunoichi's mouth and rebounded leaving a bright red mark on her jiggling flesh. Temari's grin matched Tenten's earlier one as she pulled away.

"Oh, I'm going to have to punish you for that Temari-chan!" Tenten said hotly her hands returning to their groping of Temari.

Temari moaned, but continued in a playful voice. "What are you going to do? Spank me?"

She wasn't prepared for the crack of Tenten's hand against her left butt cheek and jumped. She was surprised how the unexpected impact had made her aware of her dripping womanhood. She growled and tried to pin down the weapon mistress, but they just ended up tumbling around in circles on the bed. When they stopped Tenten was straddling Temari's waist and her hands had hold of both of Temari's wrists pinning them above her head.

"I win again, Temari-chan." Tenten said leaning down close to the girl's face.

Temari grinned. "Who says I don't have you right where I want you?" Her head shot forward and she caught the weapon mistress in a kiss.

Tenten moaned into the kiss and the exchange was quickly forgiven on both sides. Tenten's hands found Temari's breasts tweaking a nipple in retaliation for the love bite Temari had left on her breast. The girl moaned beneath her and she finally got the courage to grope back in earnest. Her hands massaged Tenten's firm backside. They continued for at least an hour kissing and groping each other. More love bites formed on Tenten's breasts as Temari got more and more bold in her movements.

Finally Tenten trailed kisses down Temari's body and ended up at Temari's snatch. She inhaled deeply enjoying the girls' scent before diving in with her tongue.

As Temari moaned at the new wondered what women Tenten could have practiced on to become this good at pleasuring a woman, Hinata? Perhaps Kurama, she was obviously wild enough. Ino seemed to be more lesbian than the three women put together. Temari was sure she could teach her a thing or two. No matter who it was, it didn't alter the fact that every kiss, ever touch, and every lick made her feel amazing. Every fiber of her being from the soles of her feet to the crown of her head was getting hotter and hotter while Tenten worked between her thighs.

When she came covering Tenten with her juices she pulled the girl up to her face and forcefully kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. Tenten was dazed as Temari sank down to return the favor in her own inexperienced way. None of the lovers got any sleep that night as they made love until the sun rose over Konoha.

Temari saw the sun rise out the window as she lay sweaty and naked on Naruto's chest. She nuzzled into Naruto's neck as Tenten rode him giving him a kiss on his collarbone. Kurama was beckoning Temari to eat her out after she had been filled with Naruto's cum, but Temari was too tired. She had never felt so much peace and belonging as she did at that moment. She fell asleep listening to Naruto's panting breath and Tenten's tired moans.

* * *

><p><strong>*Smiles happily* Well I'm glad that this chapter is finally finished and over with. Now I hope that you all enjoyed the hard work. Cows and I have been labouring on this for the past few months. I sincerely hope that it was worth the wait, and you will look forward to the next chapter (Hopefully sooner.) where we will focus on a much older woman. *chuckles*<strong>

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, and I look forward to some good reviews! Until next time take care.**


End file.
